Setting Dusk
by Renesmee's Theory
Summary: Set 8 years post-BD. Love hurts. It can be a challenge. Love is a force and takes many forms. Love can force you to love more than one person. Love is crazy. Love is immortal. Love will test Nessie and Jacob to their utmost limits. What if she loses her heart's perfect match and finds it in someone else like her? Follow Nessies adventure of self-discovery.(Sequel to Dusk Horizon)
1. Preface

**_Setting Dusk_**

… …

To my fiancé, Owen and my lovely, adorable, bundle of joy, Nathanael Logan Smith. I love you with all my heart!

… …

" _I wanted movement and not a calm course of existence. I wanted excitement and danger and the chance to sacrifice myself for my love." – Leo Tolstoy_

" _Love is immortal. Love knows no death. Meditation leads you within yourself to eternity." –Osho_

" _Love, it never dies. It never goes away; it never fades, so long as you hang onto it. Love can make you immortal." –Gayle Forman_

" _Life is eternal and love is immortal, and death is only a horizon and a horizon is nothing save the limit of our sight." –Rossier Worthington Raymond_

* * *

 **PREFACE**

Death.

It's inevitable.

We see it all around us and I'm currently witnessing it before my eyes. A blink can render me breathless in a second.

It's cliché. Sacrificing yourself for someone you love because of the stupid mistake you made. What's the point of life if everyone keeps repeating the same ole' mistakes, over and over and over again?

It is an absolute human certainty that no one can know his own beauty or perceive a sense of his own worth until it has been reflected back to him in the mirror of another loving, caring human being.

It's funny.

You know when you think you know someone? More than anybody in the world? You know you know them because you've seen them, but then you reach out and suddenly they're just gone! You thought you belonged together. You thought they were yours but they're not. You want to protect them but you can't because it's too late…

Advice: Never set limits when loving someone. Love is such a tremendous force of feeling. When you can't stop loving, you simply can't.

God!

It pains me. It's agonizingly painful!

These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too strong, just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase.

It's the weird thing at the back of my head this very moment. Everyone we have ever loved with our minds and eyes will perish the moment we lose our sight but those whom we've loved with our hearts will certainly be rendered immortal.

But all of that doesn't matter anymore. It doesn't make sense but I know it doesn't matter anymore.

Sometimes you just gotta be your own little hero and save your own little heart and mind and soul because sometimes, the people you can't even bear to live without can actually live without you.

But sometimes, you've got to be a little more selfless and not care about whatever goes on and just go for it. It's just like the Immortal Technique _"The purpose of life is a life with a purpose; so I'd rather die for a cause than live a life that is worthless."_ At least save a life and leave knowing you did well.

It's time to go now.

You did well.


	2. Chapter 2: Last Night of Freedom

_**Renesmee Cullen**_

I was currently pacing up and down my bedroom, feeling the knots in my stomach spiking at me hard. I didn't know if I could pull this off. Could I? Was I ready for this sudden change? I felt ready but…Was I too young? Will it work?

I glanced over to my nightstand across the room to see the box staring right back at me. I groaned as I sauntered my way there and snatched the box from the lamp and shoved it into my drawer before heaving a sigh.

I ran my hand through my hair in frustration as I involuntarily found myself staring at my reflection in stand mirror. I was dressed in a creamy, lace camisole and pajama shorts, finishing the look with knee-high socks.

I was nervous.

I could tell.

I stared at my hair flowing off my shoulders. Maybe I should tie it back? Yeah! I should.

I pulled my hair together and tied it with my hair rubber band, leaving it in a perfect ponytail.

I eyed myself carefully in the mirror.

"Nope. Let go of the ponytail," I whispered to myself as I pulled my hair band off and threw it onto my dresser and let my long, bronze, ringlets fall off my shoulders.

My parents told us that we couldn't see each other after certain hours of the day, mostly at night. They told me I should make up for running away from them after an epic fight so they set a timeframe of three months. That was almost a month ago and clearly that didn't work.

What will Jake think when he finds out? Will he hate me? Will he be happy? Will he give in? I don't know.

But I had a few seconds to find out because I could smell his musky scent drawing in.

I quickly ran to my dresser and placed the box on the table.

Maybe the message will be clear if he just sees it right? I don't have to say anything.

Yep! That's a good idea Nessie!

After nodding with self-approval, I ran to the window and flipped it open. I glanced down to see Jacob grinning up at me.

I smiled weakly.

"Back up," He mutrered.

I did as I was told and took a step back, my arms over my stomach to hide the evidence.

I watched Jacob climb up the tree, slide off a branch before shooting into the room through my open window and landing gracefully on my white furry rug.

"I came in as fast as I can." He said to me, grinning widely as he assessed my body. "You look cozy," He mentioned, biting his bottom lip.

The look caused my insides to burn and my heart to accelerate.

"How was work?" I asked.

He shrugged. "It was work." He told me.

I nodded my head.

"So, you wanted to talk?" He pointed out.

"My parents have been gone for hours, so who knows when they'll come back." I stated as I took a step forward and grabbed him by his jacket collar and pulled him close to me. "So I don't want to talk."

I dragged him into a formidable, zealous smacker on the lips that I had no idea I had in me. It seems as though the kiss shocked him too because it knocked him off balance for a split second before he regained it again.

I impatiently began shoving his suede jacket off his muscular shoulders but I couldn't get very far because it was wasting time and I didn't have time to waste.

But it had to come off at some point?

I shook my hands off his jacket before I draped my arms around his neck and hopped onto him, wrapping my legs tightly around his waist.

He held my balance by gripping me from behind before swiftly moving until we hit the wall.

I pulled my hair the side to allow easy access for my neck and I was glad to see him take the opportunity by implanting long, sensual, kisses on my neck. The touch of his lips knocked my mind off course. I couldn't think. All that was tangible, was feeling! Feeling the amount of pleasure being thrown upon me at this very moment.

"Hmm…" He hummed, pulling away from my neck to look me in the eyes, frowning. "What's happening?"

"Nothing!" I sniggered, caressing his warm, rigid face. His face was so chiseled, it was a sculpture! "I just thought since we have free time to spare, maybe we could take it."

"Mhmm," He whispered, biting my lip lightly before shifting away to look me in the eye again.

I simpered as I glanced back at the nightstand.

"We have loads of time to use those," I said jokingly, gesturing to the box of condoms.

He followed my gaze before turning to face me. He just laughed before showering me with kisses again.

We pulled away from the wall with super speed to the bed, standing on the edge whilst kissing heavily.

Jake and I pulled away to smile at each other, having one normal romantic moment even for just split second before killing each other again.

His lips met mine in a zealous caress, our mouths yielding together in dire need for each other's touch. I smiled between the kiss until I recoiled and pushed him hard onto the bed.

The bed shook and made a thudding sound and I began gliding on him, planting my lips back on his with my hands gripping the pillow. I felt his large hand roam around my hips, up to the small of back as he pulled me in closer.

I couldn't help but shiver as I felt his fingers linger restlessly on the straps of my bra through my camisole. I pulled away from the kiss and flipped my hair to the side, with my eyes fully transfixed onto his gorgeous dark ones. He immediately pulled his hand away and dropped it.

"What?" I murmured to him as I clutched a handful of his shirt.

"Nothing," He muttered nervously. I groaned as I smashed my lips on his for a brief yet passionate kiss.

"You can do it." I assured him, gnawing my lip.

He looked me in the eye, frowning.

"Do what?" He asked me.

"Take my bra off." I murmured bluntly.

I, in fact, was shocked at my words. I mean I've never been that forward before, maybe it was the heat of the moment or I was excited, I don't know, maybe both but I feel comfortable. If you asked me months ago I probably wouldn't have been comfortable with a guy touching me in those…places but the fact that it's Jacob, I immediately just drop my guard.

"Are you sure?" He muttered to me with bated breath. I gnawed on my bottom lip.

"Are you comfortable with it?" I giggled to him.

I really hope he was because this was the most comfortable, comprising position I've ever been in and I loved it!

He laughed, placing his large hands on my thighs as I straddled his lap.

"Um…I don't know, I'm a guy I guess so I don't know if that answers that question." He said to me, staring at me with a cute grin. I giggled, leaning my head against his head and making our noses touch.

"What a senseless question," I rolled my eyes, brushing my lips against his.

"Senseless doesn't even cover it." He replied huskily. I smiled.

God I loved him!

"Jake…" I paused as I placed my hand against his burning face, propelling my thoughts into his brain. I was showing him what I wanted and _needed_ from him which I was sure would get him to agree to anything.

For the past seven months we've been together, I developed the knowledge of how to get him to agree with anything I wanted. I know it sounds awful but come on, think about me here! I'm working with someone who is the sweetest, down-to earth person who only wants to make me happy! I have to take advantage of that? I'm just trying to get what I want I mean honestly, does that make me a bad person? Ugh! Sue me!

The second he flipped me over so he was hovering over me and smashed his lips back onto mine where they belonged, I just lost everything I was thinking. I was dazed.

He sure works fast, doesn't he?

 _Stop it Nessie! Focus!_

I placed my hand on his rigid face, projecting all the images of whenever we kiss and what I felt every time, especially in this moment.

I heard him moan between our kiss and I felt him slowly lift my top up, revealing my stomach slightly. I smiled.

Yes!

It's happening! It's finally happening!

Jacob gripped my face in his hands as he managed to deepen the kiss even more. I ran my hands up and down his abs that were covered in fabric.

That needed to come off!

I pushed him back so he was sitting up on his knees and so was I. I shoved his suede jacket off his large, broad shoulders and tossed it to the side –not without struggle though.

Dammit! Why did he have to be so freaking tall?

I fiddled with the hem of his printed shirt and leisurely began lifting it up and slipping it over his head, putting his incredible physique on display.

After mesmerizing at his gorgeous body, his large arms engulfed me and his lips found mine again. I ran my fingers through his sleek black hair, gripping them with brute force and causing him to grunt involuntarily.

I moved away from his lips so I could place them on his collarbone, down to his chest as I began descending lower to where I wanted to be.

My fingers touched the waistband of his jeans and the buckle of his belt. I could feel his breath and pulse rising as I reached his lower half. I enjoy what I do to him.

No! Raunchy-Ness! Stay put!

I unhurriedly unbuckled him, and looked up at him to see him staring down at me. I grinned before grabbing him by the band and pulling him down as I collapsed onto the bed with him on top.

We both laughed hysterically and began touching each other again. I felt his arm lean over my head as he ran his finger over my hair whilst leaning in to capture my lips, _his_ lips.

Our tongues danced together yet again as we connected our mouths together. I let go of his buckle to cup his face tightly in my grasp.

His hands were now gripping my waist tightly and lifting me up so I could feel his excitement. Ugh! I am so in love with _this_ Jacob! The Jacob that took charged and not always being modest! I never saw this side of him before! I mean the only time I saw this was when he was dealing with the wolves and those were the times I felt most excited.

I smiled. With celerity, I maneuvered myself so I was on top of him, without departing from each other's lips.

He trailed his hand up and down my back, pleasing me with his touch. I felt his muscles clench beneath me and I just wanted to scream in delight. I was doing this to him!

He traced his tongue along my lips as it got super-heated.

Jacob! Please don't tease me!

He chuckled as if he felt my uneasiness and roamed his fingers over to the straps of my camisole. He slid them slowly off my creamy, porcelain shoulders –revealing my black bra strap –and moved his lips to kiss them very carefully.

I gasped as I gripped the nape of neck, closing my eyes and relishing in the pleasure he'd been bestowing upon me.

"Wait! Wait!" He paused, pulling away from my neck. "T-this is not right. We shouldn't be doing this."

"My parents aren't here. This is right! You feel it too. I know you did because just a second go, you wanted it just as much as me." I pointed out.

"Is this why you told me to come over? I thought you wanted to talk since we barely have enough time for that anyway." He said to me as he arched his back against the headboard.

"I know. I know." I said, shamefaced as I stared at his bare torso.

"I don't want to be the jerk that turns his girlfriend down but –"

"Then don't be!" I pleaded, placing both my hands on either side of his shoulders. "I mean, don't you want this? I mean, don't you want me?"

His eyes bored into mine.

"Of course I do! Nessie we've talked about this."

"No, you did. I just sat there mortified of rejection. Exactly how I am inside, right now." I told him.

He sighed, pursing his lips together. He ran his index finger over my cheek whilst he roamed my bare thigh with his freehand. I could feel my silky short being adjusted up and his fingers going through it, causing me to breathe heavily.

With the hand that was stroking my cheek; he grabbed me by the back of my neck and pulled me into him in a swift, fervent kiss. As much as I loved it, I knew he wasn't completely there.

I moved away quickly.

"I don't want you to feel like you want to do this to please me or that you have to. You're right. It should be at a moment when you feel ready."

"When we both feel ready. I know you're not completely ready either." He told me. I frowned.

Did he not think I was ready? Was all the seduction and crying not clear enough? I was ready.

"You may think you're ready but I can feel that you're not. That's why I'm stopping. You may not realize it yourself but you will and then you'll get back to me. Let's give it some time. We're still new; we'll get to that point. I mean we have forever!" He pointed out.

I couldn't believe this.

I can't wait till forever! I'm all about now!

"You're still _youn –_ " He tried to say but I cut him off.

"Okay I get it! We'll wait." I said, hopping off his lap and throwing his clothes at him.

He sighed. "Ness. I didn't mean it –"

"I think it's better if you left. Sir McFurball's getting cranky and you know he doesn't like you." I told him, turning my back towards him as the cat jumped onto my lap.

I heard him tsk before I felt his weight off my bed. I gently stroked the cat's fur as I tried to swallow the lump forming in my throat.

"See you around, Ness." I heard him dismiss.

The tone in his voice made my heartbreak even more and I could feel the regret boiling in me.

I groaned in my head.

Screw this!

Forget it!

I spun around on my bed to see him making his way to the door as he shrugged his jacket on.

"Don't leave through the front door, remember? They'll smell your scent throughout the house when they enter." I told him, grinning.

Maybe waiting a while won't be too bad?

God! I'm going to regret this.

"Right," He sighed as he pulled his hand from the door knob.

I smiled sympathetically as I placed my cat to the ground and ran over to him, placing my hand on his bicep, stroking it gently as I let my freehand fall and lock with his.

"You're not mad at me?" He asked.

"How can I stay mad at you? It's physically impossible." I said, wrapping both arms around his large arm before planting a kiss on his shoulder.

I heard him scoff – as he dropped the subject – and felt him plant his lips on my head, leaving them on there for a while as I did to his shoulder before pulling away.

"This has proven to be harder than we thought." I said to him.

"Yeah, tell me about it. A month of only half a day of seeing each other? I'm shocked we actually got this far." He told me as we made our way to the window where he came in.

"We didn't exactly make it a month. I mean it's practically the middle of the night and here we are, sneaking in to see each other when we shouldn't." I said as a matter-of-factly. He groaned and I laughed.

"Okay, I guess a month without _our normal sleepovers_. How long do we have until we see each other again?" He asked me.

I glanced at my wristwatch. "Minus my first day of school hours and softball practice, I'd say sixteen hours and fifty-three minutes." I said as I let go of his hand and watched him slip out the window and bending down on the window pane, holding onto a tree branch as support.

He groaned yet again and I giggled as I leaned over the window seat.

"Damn, my shift is in the morning tomorrow. I need to be there at dawn." He told me as the thought journeyed through his brain.

I widened my eyes, hearing him cuss in frustration under his breath. I won't get to see him for breakfast?

I bit my bottom lip nervously.

"Well what about afterschool? I could see you then." I pointed out.

"I can't. My boss wants me on Standby since he had to let go of some mechanics to cut down on costs. My shift has to go through all day and night." He pointed out.

"I can't even see you at the garage because your boss wasn't particularly happy about my last visit." I said, running a hand through my hair before letting it fall.

I shut my eyes. "This is not happening," I said.

I felt his hand touch my cheek and his thumb gently caressing it lightly, causing both my cheeks to burn.

"I feel like somebody has a vendetta against us. It's like someone has this plan to break us apart." I pointed out with a chuckle as I opened my eyes.

"Your dad," He said, grinning.

I scoffed, forming a small smile as I pressed my palm on the back of his hand as he continued stroking my cheek.

"I guess we'll text then." I stated.

"Yeah," He agreed.

I gnawed my bottom lip. "Are you sure you can't stay a little longer? I doubt my parents will back for at least an hour." I told him.

"I wouldn't count on that. Not matter if it's their _eighth wedding anniversary_ or not." He told me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, valid point!"

Yes! Vampires do celebrate anniversaries. Well mine that is. So human influenced! But hey, Jake and I's one year anniversary is only five months away and I'm currently thinking about our plans –or should I say _his_ plans – of how we're going to spend it.

We could have a picnic under the stars, drive around in his rabbit and watch a movie, we could spend it feeding geese at the park or we could -

Anyway, since my mom and dad were practically hovering over me every two seconds, when I realized their anniversary was approaching, I couldn't contain my ecstatication (if that even is a real word) and I knew they haven't exactly been hoo-hah excited as they were in the beginning but I made sure to bring out the excitement in them. I wasn't going to mess up this moment.

So yes! I admit! I've been planning this night for a very long time because any opportunity to be with Jake, I'd take it full on! No takebacks! No prisoners! Just Jake and I spending some time together. Is that too much to ask?

"What are you going to do for your last night of freedom?"

I laughed. "I don't know, maybe chill. Prepare for tomorrow."

"Dork," He mentioned. I gasped, punching his chest, causing him to laugh and lean back slightly which scared me for a half a second. "You're my dork though."

I felt my cheeks burn.

"Alright, go home before I keep you here all night and I'll be grounded forever!" I said. He chuckled.

"I love you so much," He told me.

"As I love you," I replied. He smiled as he dipped his head in to peck my lips gently.

I couldn't get enough of kissing him.

But clearly he can because he pulled away way too quickly to frown and sniff the air like some dog (pun clearly intended there, I mean come on!).

"What?" I asked as concern smothered my face as I watched his alert expression.

"Your parents! I can smell their scents and I hear your dad's Volvo tire squeaking. They're on their way!" He mentioned in panic.

My eyes widened. "Oh my god! They're going to know you're here."

It's going to take hours for his scent to leave my room. Well at least enough so my parents wouldn't smell the powerful dog stench. Oh my god! I'm dead.

"It'll be too late if I leave now then." He stated quickly.

I gnawed my bottom lip as I ran my eyes over his dark clothes, dark suede jacket, blue, California-themed printed shirt, camo pants and boots. I glanced out the dark neighborhood surrounded by Oak trees before looking up at my mate's face.

"Give me your socks!" I demanded randomly.

"What? Why?" He questioned.

"So that I have something to back me up," I told him. "It's weird I know! Now give me your socks! Now! Socks off!"

He scoffed. "Why can't I give you my jacket?" He asked.

"'Coz my parents know you left the house with your jacket on Jacob! They wouldn't think you left with your socks!" I said.

He frowned, processing my suggestion for a second before suddenly shoving his ankle boots off.

"Good point," He said as he slipped his socks off. "I don't like clothes anyway." He told me as he folded them into a ball before throwing it at me.

I sniffed the socks before croaking.

"Don't you wash these?!" I accused.

"Hey, you said you wanted my socks! You never said you wanted clean ones." He pointed out.

I shook my head. "Okay, go! Go!" I said, waving him off.

"Okay, love you. Night!" He whispered, giving me one last kiss.

"You too. Bye!" I whispered before I watched him leap off the window pane and hit the ground and running into the woods where I told him to leave his bike.

I exhaled heavily as I heard his bike disappear into the distance. I heard my dad's car appear from the tar road across the other side of the house and I immediately dispersed from the window seat, shutting my window almost too quickly.

I stared at my bed.

Dammit.

His scent could be all over it.

"Crap." I stated as I ran with supernatural celerity into my closet to grab all the clothing I could find and went into my room, rubbing my dress over my sheets to mask his scent with mine before shoving my dress in the laundry.

I sighed as I threaded my fingers through my hair in frustration. I stared at the ground to see his wallet on the side of my bed.

I blinked.

We're definitely going to do this at his apartment next time.

After a couple of minutes, my mom and dad entered the house.

"I'm telling you, Edward! That guy totally deserved to end up with that girl! You cannot tell me you could read it in her mind who she wanted to be with, it's a movie screen!" I heard my mother argue with him.

"You don't know the depth of my capabilities, love." Edward said.

"Okay and I'm guessing you knew the guy was going to kill that assassin didn't you? You're no Alice."

"No, but I do know movies." He argued.

She laughed. "Okay, I'm just going to check on our daughter. I'm pretty sure she'll get a kick out of it and side with me."

"Mhmm…no she won't," Dad replied.

"Edward!" Bella fought back as I heard her climb up the stairs.

A split second later, I heard a light tap on my door.

"Enter!" I called.

My mother popped her head in to see me reading a book as I sat up against the headboard in my covers. She entered the room with a bright smile on her immortally beautiful face.

"Reading on your last night of freedom? God! I thought I was a dork." She told me.

I giggled. "You sound just like Jacob."

She smiled as she took a seat on the edge of my bed. She looked so beautiful with her hair sleeked to the side, perfectly curled and her ruby earrings on full display. She was dressed in a hot red slit dress with a black fur coat wrapped over her shoulders.

"Mom, I still can't believe you went to the movies looking like this!" I said, gesturing to her bombshell of a body.

She groaned. I knew how uncomfortable she was dressing some revealingly and elegantly but I guess she learned to get used to it since that's the type of family she was brought into.

"Thing is, this wasn't the typical theater. We watched the movie after watching the live-action plays of _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Wuthering Heights_ at the Dramatic Theater of Arts in LA. It's this top-notch, black tie event that your dad couldn't wait to take me too I'm guessing. Alice picked this dress out for me months ago."

"Well she got it right… again!"

"I don't care anymore. I was just glad I got to see two of my favorite novels turned into a play so perfectly portrayed. I wish you were there." She smiled.

"And ruin and witness all the romance between my mom and dad. No thank you!" I giggled. "I'm glad you and dad enjoyed yourselves. I didn't know dad had it in him…well actually I did. I'm impressed."

She smiled as she assessed my room. "Why does it stink of dog?

"Oh, uh, it must be Jacob. He left his socks here earlier." I told her.

She furrowed her eyebrows as she eyed me carefully.

"Uh huh…" She hummed as she hopped off my bed and ran over to the edge of my window, lifting it open to look out the window before shutting it and running to my closet.

"Mom! Don't tell me you're running a full body cavity search right now, it's bad enough you don't trust me to put a lock on my door." I told her.

She reappeared, with a saddened facial expression on her face.

"I know. I know, sweetie." She sighed as she took a seat on the edge of my bed and began stroking my leg. "Of course we trust you it's just..."

"Now it's a crime to have some clothing to remind me of Jacob?" I pointed out.

"Hey, don't make us feel guilty for this. It's our job to give you some punishment after what you did."

"I know. I know. But it's been a month and as much as I love hanging out with my old folks, I miss my boyfriend." I chuckled.

She sighed. "I know." She replied.

I groaned as I grabbed his socks and sniffed them.

Even over the nasty unclean scent, I could smell his familiar scenty scent on them. The scent I cherished dear to me and needed right now!

I noticed my mom give me an odd look.

"You guys are some weird couple." She said.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"So, what are you going to do for your last night?" She asked me.

"Um, I don't know maybe I'll just –" I said, waving my book at her before being cut off by my phone vibrating on my nightstand. I stretched my hand out to grab it to read a text sent by Felicity.

 **You - Me - Out tonight! Be there in five to pick you out.**

"I guess I'll just go out with Felicity." I laughed. "Please?"

She smiled. "Okay, go. Don't forget your curfew, it's a school night."

I smiled as I hopped out of my covers, slipping into my slippers before bending down to kiss my mom on the cheek.

"Thank you!"

* * *

 **A/N: Omg! The year's almost over! 2016 is almost done you guys. I hope you guys had a good one! I know I did.**

 **There you have it folks! The first chapter of Setting Dusk! I have to tell you. This is going to be a rough, bumpy, crazy, yet exciting ride! I am so excited to venture in this, it's going to be totally out of my comfort zone so don't be surprised if things turn angst, overly comical or pretty um…R-rated (Joking there, or am I?) No I'm joking. If people aren't comfortable with these scenes, tell me in your reviews.**

 **So, just to kick start the inspiration train, I'd like you all to review please! I'm really excited for this one and if I get crazy amounts of reviews for my very first chapter, I'd probably freak and write like a maniac!**

 **So reviewing is important to keep me** insane **!**

 **Follow and favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3: First Days Suck

_**Renesmee Cullen**_

 _It's late in the evening_

 _Glass on the side now_

 _I've been sat with you_

 _For most of the night_

 _Ignoring everybody here_

 _We wished they would disappear_

 _So maybe we could get down now_

 _I don't wanna know_

 _If you're getting ahead of the program_

 _I want you to be mine, lady_

 _To hold your body close_

"So, where are you taking me?" I laughed, turning up the volume.

"Well I was thinking to the morgue, maybe the junkyard, maybe the cemetery I guess we'll see won't we?" She said, rolling her eyes as she gripped onto the steering wheel. "Why don't you ask me another 89 times and hear my response?"

"Okay, fine. I'll lay off the questions. I'm just saying, your text was quite vague and my parents expect me to be home before my curfew hits."

"Gross! You have a curfew!" Felicity croaked, flashing a disgusted expression.

I nodded my head, ashamed.

"Why though?" She demanded.

"Well, after I ran off for four months without notice. I think that kind of pissed my parents off and so…yeah!" I said with a smile, shrugging my shoulders.

"Ugh! Yeah! I'd do the same. I mean you just up and left me on my dire need for comfort. I should definitely look up the definition of friendship again in the dictionary." She pointed out.

I felt my smile fall. "Felicity, I know I just disappeared when you needed me most and I'm terribly sorry about that. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself." I said, regretful.

Her parents got into a plane crash and her boyfriend died and she found all of this while being hospital bound after her own brush of death and I just left when she needed me most. That's unforgivable!

"It's okay. I guess it gave me some time to heal on my own and not depend on anybody. I'd probably be a party pooper either way." She told me with a small smile as she fixed her gaze on the road.

But I knew how she truly felt. She wanted to break.

"How's your dad doing?" I asked.

After finding out the news about the plane crash, her parents were presumed dead until her dad woke up. Well…I guess I would say his heart –after the doctors resuscitated him back to life – but he was now in coma for five months and no one knew when he'd wake up.

It's been a rough couple of months for her and sometimes I just wish I could do something to help but, I've got nothing.

These were the times I wished the girls were here with me.

"His breathing is stable but his vitals are low. His brain is without oxygen and there is no evidence of higher level brain activity. So I guess that's why he's in a coma, on life support. I haven't seen him yet but my grandmother has." She told me. "All we have to do is wait! Again and again and again,"

I sighed. "It's gonna be okay."

I couldn't lie even convincingly to myself because I was sure things weren't going to be okay. She lost her stepmom and her dad's in a coma, not to mention, she's still recovering from her 'accident'.

I could visibly see the marks on her neck, even over the makeup. It was clear she was trying to hide the scars but they'll always be there. A constant reminder for the rest of her life.

"So, what did you do for the summer?" She asked me. "I mean you were in Washington! MIA! For four months!"

"I was visiting family and friends." I told her.

"Mmm-hmm…with Jacob? I'm sure you two got some alone time!" She teased nudging me.

I chuckled, blushing slightly as I fixed my eyes on the road.

"Omigosh! The silence means my thoughts are true! You two totally did the yiki-yiki-yo-yo this summer didn't you! He stole your V-card! Was he any good? 'Coz I can tell he's incredible the sack I mean, with a body like that? God! And that charisma! Ten out of ten in the bed for me!" She shouted out.

As I was about to narrow my eyes at her in complete shock at her raunchy bluntness, I watched a raccoon run across the road over the headlights.

"Felicity, watch out!" I shrieked.

Felicity swerved the wheel at the last minute and managed to dodge it quickly.

I exhaled a heavy breath as I gripped onto my seatbelt. Felicity giggled uncontrollably.

"Whoa! That was close." Felicity laughed before glancing back at me. "So, is it true?"

I glared. "You almost got us killed. You almost made roadkill! You need to concentrate on the road more."

"Geez! Sorry, Rens! God!" She said. I sighed. "So, yes or no?"

"No! No! No!" I repeated.

She raised her left hand. "Okay,"

I gnawed my bottom lip as I thought about it.

"I mean, I want to but…I don't know if he feels the same way, you know?" I said. She glanced back at me over the rearview mirror still keeping her focus on the road.

I shook my head. "I don't know. Maybe it's just me."

"Oh…well. I'm sure it's nothing you did wrong. I'm sure he's just waiting for the perfect time I mean, it is a beautiful thing you know. It's worth the wait for someone you love." She mentioned sadly.

I felt my heart sink. "Felicity, I know it's hard getting over Hun –"

"Do not say his name, please!" She warned with a sigh as she swallowed a lump. "It's bad enough his parents' think I'm the one who had to do with his death. His funeral's still buried in my mind and I'm trying not to think about walking down the halls of our school tomorrow knowing that my boyfriend died there." She whispered.

I fixed my gaze on my fiddling fingers on my lap, not knowing what to say.

 _I need you darling come on set the tone_

 _If you feel me falling won't you let me know?_

 _Oh, oh, oh, ooh!_

 _Oh, oh, oh, ooh..._

"Oh, god!" She sniffed. "No. You know what? I'm fine! I've never ever felt fine in my life. Tonight's not about moping around. It's our last night as juniors, our final day of summer break! We're going to be seniors tomorrow." She said jubilantly.

"I know. It's crazy, isn't it?" I murmured.

"I have so many things to do at so little time! I need to get myself yearbook ready every single day because who knows when the camera will be pulled out. I have to find new age-appropriate outfits! Gah! I need to prepare my valedictorian speech because of course I'll be valedictorian. This is going to be a huge year." She squealed.

I chuckled, shaking my head at the giddy girl.

"So uh, I talked to Alex today. She just got back from New York." She pointed out. "So…what are you going to do when you see Alex tomorrow?" She asked me.

I felt my breathing hitch at the mention of her name.

As far as I know, Felicity still didn't know what really happened that night. She just knows that Alex and I had a falling out, but had no clue on the meaning behind it. My grandfather said the amnesia hit her hard and that she'll more than likely never remember what really happened that prom night and he and the family agreed that the less she knows the better. We didn't want anybody else knowing our secret.

But that was in expense of my friendship with her. What if she does remember? I would be responsible for lying to my best friend and ruining our friendship for good.

So I was surprised to know Alex decided to keep the secret too.

Was she protecting me? Did she value my friendship with Felicity that much not to sabotage it? Or was she just protecting herself and more than likely didn't give a damn about me?

The latter was more believable.

"Honestly, I have no idea."

"That's not what I wanted to hear. I mean you two are best friends! You can't be fighting." Felicity mentioned.

I felt my leg move at her words. The leg that got injured from the arrow Alex almost killed me with.

I've tried to get past that but…I can't.

"I don't want to talk about it." I told her.

She nodded her head, respectfully. "Okay. Well all I'm saying is, you guys need to figure out whatever's going on between you two because I won't be prone to girl fights on group dates."

"I thought you said you're not dating this year?" I pointed out.

"Oh I know what I said. And who said anything about dating? I'm just…living life, enjoying my surroundings, testing the waters…five waters over the summer to be exact." She pointed out, sighing and giggling in memory.

I frowned, not quite getting what she was talking about.

"Oh, darling, you're so innocent." She teased. "It's a new year! New life!"

I smiled.

"Happy to hear that," I said with a smile before I watched her pull into a pizza hut. "You never eat pizza." I pointed out.

"New year, new life!" She repeated.

I chuckled.

 _SING_!

… …

My eyes fluttered to an open the next morning as I felt the huge, bright sunshine land on my face through the drapes in my room. I stretched my arms out wide, feeling my body caress the comfy bed and feathery pillows. I found myself emerging from the seams and releasing a heavy, groggy yawn.

It's a new dawn.

It's a new day.

And I'm not feeling good about it.

I snatched my phone from my nightstand and began checking my social feeds.

Twitter updates.

School notice on my email.

Application updates.

And four text messages from Jacob…

 _Can't sleep- Thinking about you- Too hard!_ -11:09pm.

 _I hope we didn't get caught. Your pops hasn't tried to kill me yet so I'm guessing you're 'kay? God! I'm missing you, babe. I'm sure you're missing me too_ – 11:15pm.

 _I'm sure you think I'm crazy for texting you three times tonight but I dnt care! Missing ya like crazy and I want the world to know. You're probably sleeping but I'm not ;). I hpe my socks are comfortable enough for ya! I know you're wearing them :p_ -11:32pm.

I felt my cheeks burn as I stared at my foot sticking out of the covers. I was indeed wearing his black socks.

I laughed.

' _Kay! This is the last text I promise you. I just wanted to tell you to have a good day tomorrow. I probably won't see you until after work or on my dinner break since your grams invited me over but I hope you know I'll be thinking about you all day. I love you, kid. Never forget that._ – 11: 35pm.

I bit my bottom lip, trying hard to bite off the squeal and the happy tears from overflowing.

I loved this man.

As I was about to reply, I got another text.

I furrowed my eyebrows when I realized it was Nahuel's text.

 _ **Mi carina, I heard you're officially going to be a senior today. I would give you some words of wisdom but I'd rant along and you won't be going to school anyway so I'm just gonna wish you a wonderful day. Esme invited Jennifer and me over for dinner tonight so I can't wait to hear about your day today.**_

 _ **-Nahuel**_

My mouth fell open as I dropped my phone onto the bed and stared into the distant walls.

"Oh my god!"

Jennifer and I in the same room. Jake and Nahuel in the same room. Nahuel and I in the same room. All of those are not a good combination.

This is not going to be good.

After getting ready, I locked up the house and drove over to the Cullen mansion where I assumed my parents and everybody else were.

I walked into the house to see the five year old Carter jumping off the balcony of the sixteen foot staircase with a nerf gun in his grasp. He landed gracefully onto the ground and charged my way.

"Nessie! Run!" He shrieked, standing in a protective stance in front of me and squirting the nerf gun towards Emmett who was standing on top of the staircase.

"You get back here, kid!" Emmett stated sternly with his own nerf gun in his grasp.

I laughed. "What's going on here?" I sniggered.

Carter glanced up at me. "Emmett's not pleased at my winning him in _Need for Speed_ and _Forza_ so now he wants to kill me. _Nerf Battle 2014_ is in succession!" Carter mentioned, charging his gun and glared at Emmett.

"Catch me if you can old man!" Carter laughed, running away with supernatural celerity into the other room.

"Get back here, _CJ_! I'm going to kill you, kid! You can't run away from me forever!" Emmett said, sprinting at normal speed. "I told Rosalie not to let him wear that stupid overall!" He groaned.

I laughed. They were too cute.

Rosalie entered the room, smiling widely as she held a bunch of Carter's many toys. I swear, that woman spoils that kid rotten.

"This is getting out of hand. I need to call child services on you." I said, gesturing to the toys.

"I don't care as long as he's happy." She said with a wide grin.

It was so infectious that I had to return it.

"So, big day today!" Rosalie said to me, nudging my arm.

I nodded. "Yep! It's my first senior year!" I laughed, knowing that I will have many more other senior years in the future.

"No biggie," She chuckled. "Carlisle's currently running some tests on Carter so Emmett's just trying to get him jazzed up before he passes out so he can draw some blood."

I nodded my head.

Carter has an irrational fear of needles even if almost all of them hardly work on him. It's understandable, I mean, he feels like he's a child experiment when all he wants is to have a normal life so I do feel for him. I try my very best to make him feel like he has someone to count on, you know? I mean someone who understands what he's going through in a sense since we're both essentially the only two hybrids of the house. I guess you could call me his big sister, I don't know but I'm just glad I can be there for him.

It's pretty evident that Rosalie and Emmett unofficially claimed Carter as theirs and the thing is Carter's a smart kid. He knows Emmett and Rosalie aren't his real parents even though they never had 'the talk' with him yet. He doesn't want to ask questions, he just wants to be a normal kid and who are we to fight with that?

Each day is a new surprise with him. He looks more and more like Lizzie and Charles every time I see him. Some days it's more Lizzie and sometimes it's more Charles and other days it's a combination of both. He's too cute for words and I wonder how he was brought into a world of madness.

I'm glad we're doing everything we can to protect him because that kid's worth it. He's family.

And we protect family.

"He'll be all right," I said reassuringly, rubbing my Aunt Rosalie's arms soothingly.

"Yeah," She smiled back.

"Senior year! Senior year! Senior year!" I heard my dad start singing as he entered the room with my mom behind him.

Oh god!

Here comes the embarrassing parents' moments!

"If you start belting out to High School Musical, I will kill you dad!" I warned.

"I second that." Mom agreed.

Edward smiled as draped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me to his chest. I giggled as I wrapped my arms around my dad and breathed in his alluring, contenting scent.

"Have an amazing day, sweetheart." He kissed my cheek. "Call us if anything happens and we'll be there in a flash."

I knew he was referring to my inevitable encounter with Alex and he knew I'd be uncomfortable if it ever occurred.

"I know." I said with a smile as snuck a glimpse at my mother over his shoulder.

She took my hand and gave it a kiss before smiling that I couldn't help but return.

I felt my dad tighten his grasp.

"Um…dad! I'm losing circulation here. You can let go now." I whispered.

He reluctantly let go to smile weakly. I sighed.

"Dad, don't do that." I said sadly.

"Go to school, peanut. You don't want to be late." He said.

"We love you!" Mom told me.

I smiled back. "Love you too." I said before running out of the house.

* * *

 _ **Alex Mazzola**_

I should be going, right? I mean it's almost 8 o'clock in the morning, school starts in fifteen minutes.

Why can't I leave?

Why can't I drift my gaze away from the stain glass window where kids were waving goodbye to their parents for the start of their school year? Why can't I move from my bed?

"Are you ready?" I heard my brother's voice call out to me.

"Yeah," I replied, not moving an inch.

"You know? There's always tomorrow! We don't have to leave. I mean…I have a Hurling meeting today and I don't want to let my team down by not showing up but…" He paused.

I snickered weakly. "We'll leave in just a few just give me a minute."

I heard him fall silent.

"I can't have a minute with your breath on my neck, brother." I pointed out.

"Oh, right, sorry!" He said, walking out and shutting the door behind him.

I exhaled a heavy, much-needed sigh.

Dammit!

Why am I so freaking nervous?

It's just senior year!

Hmm…

* * *

 _ **Felicity Stone**_

I woke up the next day with a massive, panging headache.

What the hell did I do last night?

I heard a low snore beside me and I jerked up with a flinch. I glanced at the naked sleeping body beside me. I stared down at my body. I, too, was naked just as the sturdy body currently under my covers.

The boy shifted to face me and fluttered his eyes open, revealing his striking blue eyes.

"Morning, beautiful. You really did rock my world last night. We should do it again, maybe after a date?" He pointed out.

"Um…let me think about it." I said with a smile as I bent down to kiss his thin lips before hopping out of bed and into my bathroom.

After taking my shower, I walked out of the room to see the frat boy I had sex with still in my bed!

"What are you still doing here?" I half-shouted as I slipped some underpants on. I glanced at my clock to see that I had exactly five minutes to get ready for school.

Dammit!

"Dammit!" I uttered aloud as I hurriedly dropped my towel and ran into my closet and reappearing in a pale blue floral, wavy, knee-length dress and three-inch heels.

"You look sexy." The pretty boy blonde said as he leaned his back against the headboard.

I snarled.

"Get up!" I mentioned as I tossed his clothes at him.

"Ow!" He groaned.

I grabbed him by the hand and forcibly pulled him out of my bed.

"This has been fun but you need to leave. Now!" I stated.

"Fine!" He retorted, hopping out and shoving his boxers on. "But I need to see you again, baby. I don't want this to be a one-time thing; I'm in it for the long haul. I want to marry you!"

"No you don't." I said, shoving his clothes in his chest and pushing him out of the room.

"Please, I don't want to go to frat parties anymore. I want you. I want you!"

I snatched my handbag before I jostled him out of the door, closing it shut behind me.

"Keep quiet! My grandmother's sleeping so you'll sneak out like the good boy you are okay, Nathan?" I pointed out.

"It's Kaden but I can be whatever or whoever you want me to be baby!" He whispered.

I gagged. "Gross. God! Just go!" I said, shoving him towards the stairs.

"Can I at least have your number?" He pointed out.

I narrowed my eyes at him in disgust.

He really did want a kick to the nuts didn't he?

"You're an ass! Grow up!" I tried to be harsh but the crazy spasm in my head was bringing me to a halt.

I croaked as I rubbed my temple soothingly as flashing images flooded my brain.

Blood.

Bodies.

Hunter's body…

Smoke.

Screams.

Sorcery…

Nothing.

I wavered backwards slightly before opening my eyes and blinking thing.

That was weird.

"Go before my grandmother catches -" I tried to say but bit my tongue when my frail grandmother appeared, looking up at me and the half-naked college boy standing in front of her.

"I better go." He finally gave in as the awkward silence crept in and did the quick walk of shame out the house.

"Felicity Stone…"

"Grams I'm really not in the mood for a lecture. I have to get to school, I'll be home before dinner." I said, descending the stairs whilst pining my hair up in a bun and slipping my earrings in.

"Bye!" I waved.

I sighed with bated breath as I stepped foot onto the doormat.

"Felicity Stone, it's senior year. New year, new life!" I repeated my words of encouragement into my head.

* * *

 ** _Nahuel_**

I set my phone on the antique counter after talking to Nessie before grabbing the expensive glass bottle of bourbon and poured it into a glass.

"Morning, brother." Jennifer muttered out, frustration in her tone as I heard the click of her heels. I tilted my head to see my beautiful, younger sister slipping an earring into her ear whilst searching for something in the vintage, mahogany, wooden edged sofas.

"Morning, baby sister," I replied as I lifted my drink in the air and twirled it slightly before taking a sip. "What has got you running down your downward spiral?"

"I'm looking for my other earring. Have you seen it?" She asked me as she walked past me.

"No. No." I muttered. "You could always wear something different."

"Mhmm, and ruin this outfit, no thank you!" She said as she shook off her skirt.

"You look beautiful by the way." I told her.

"Why thank you brother? I need to look good to make a good impression." She told me. "Yes!" She squealed as she found her missing earring and slipped it on. She spun around to look at me pouring a bag of AB blood into my bourbon drink.

"I hear Jacob doesn't drink much, especially when it comes to gin and blood." She said, gagging.

"It's bourbon. And I don't care what Jacob drinks, I'm more interested in what Renesmee drinks." I told

"Yeah, okay!" She chuckled, sarcasm clear in her tone.

I sighed as I stared at my drink before setting it on it onto the creamy placemat.

"I can honestly say you can do better than that girl." Jennifer told me as she locked her huge waist belt and threw a white cardigan on.

I gave her a quick survey. "I don't like that tight top. Too much cleavage." I pointed out.

"And _you_ aren't my dad!" Jennifer mentioned as she kissed my cheek and walked past me, pulling up the sleeves of her cardigan.

I smiled. "Breakfast's currently being made," I told her.

"You still have that housekeeper/chef? I thought we got rid of her last week after Nessie declined your date. Pathetic by the way!" She told me.

I rolled my eyes. "She's been very helpful!" I said.

"Mhmm. Maybe you should date her instead." Jennifer said.

"What do you have against Renesmee? She's done nothing to you." I questioned.

I found it weird my own sister disliked the woman I intend to hopefully court soon, and spend my life with.

"It's not what she did to me that I'm concerned about. Are you sure you want to continue going after a girl who's in love with someone else? I don't want you to waste your time loving someone who doesn't love you back. I don't want you to get hurt _again_." Jennifer said to me as she leaned against the dark table.

"Sister, do not worry. Everything will be okay." I assured her with a smile.

The decision to move to Oakland Woods was not only because I wanted to draw closer to Renesmee, that was the primary reason, but it was also to build a life her with her. Hopefully my sister will support it someday.

"I don't know, brother but okay."

"Just continue flirting with Jacob and get him out of my hair then things will fall into place." I laughed, wiggling my eyebrows at her.

She gasped but her blushing cheeks said it all.

"I know what you're doing. I see you're trying to flirt with him. Do you like him?" I teased.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I mean he's cute but, I don't think he's my type…or particularly into me but I never give up. You of all people should know that."

"Oh, I know that." I laughed.

She smiled as she grabbed her handbag from the table and slung it over her shoulder.

"Don't forget, we have dinner with the Cullens tonight." I reminded her.

She nodded her head before turning around.

"Where are you going?"

She spun around to cock an eyebrow at me and smirk cheekily.

"Don't you know already? I'm going to school!" She mentioned, winking back at me before walking to the door.

I sighed, shaking my head as I dug into my pocket to get my keys.

"Need a rid –" I stopped myself mid-sentence, frowning when I realized I didn't have my keys.

"Don't worry! I've got your keys." She called back before leaving the house.

I shook my head.

Oh, Jennifer!

* * *

 _ **Renesmee Cullen**_

The second I stopped the car in my parking space, I just sat there for what felt like forever. I was watching every student smile outside the building but mask it with somber expressions the minute they entered the school hallways.

It's a funny thing actually, that in just a matter of seconds and emotion can change into something else.

Should I fall into the crowd of changers? Or should I leave my emotions right where they were.

I finally stopped my engine and slipped out of my Camry, slugging my backpack over my shoulder. I locked my car with a click of the button before moving aside to just stare at the building, contemplating whether or not to take the walk.

"I didn't think you'd make it." My best friend Felicity's voice ringed in my ear. I turned to see her in a beautiful dress. I smiled.

"I couldn't stay away." I said, slipping my car keys in my pocket.

"You look picture ready in that outfit." She muttered nervously.

I didn't even know how to dress for an occasion like this. I mean all I wore was a river island dark purple, lace, cami peplum top and black jeans with a pair of sneakers with a side braid to finish off the look.

"I can't breathe. Is that normal?" Felicity pointed out.

I gripped onto my necklace, more like my lucky charm that Jake gave to me for my birthday. I never take it off. Ever!

"Senior year vibes. Makes me sick," Rea commented as she appeared out of nowhere, standing beside us.

Felicity and I both glanced back at her.

"You're really early for school, which is odd." I pointed out.

"Well my mom said I should go to hell so here I am." Rea replied smartly. She turned to us, our eyes blank.

"Look, I don't care anymore. After what happened, I think just being together keeps us sane." Rea pointed out.

I sighed as I turned back to the building.

"It's now or never guys!" I said as I was the first to take the step forward.

"I can't do this!" Felicity cried. I spun around to see tears welling up in her eyes. "I can't walk in there and face everyone, I can't remember Hunter! But I can't forget about him." She sobbed.

"It's okay! You can do this Felicity. We've got your back. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. I know you can do this." I assured her.

She stared at me, blankly before nodding her head. I smiled as I took her hand in mine and all three of us began sauntering our way up to the building to face the music.

To start our senior year!

The second we walked through the doors of Oakland Woods High, the mood was just as expected.

Heartbreaking.

The whole hallway was basically a pathway of art tiles. There were messages, pictures, posters, banners, memories all of Hunter Hamilton.

"People actually liked him." Rea pointed out. I glared at her, scowling her bluntness. "What?"

Something was off today.

Everybody was staring at us, particularly Felicity and I. I had no idea why but then I realized that Felicity was the last person Hunter was with the night he died and I'm sure everybody was wondering how she was holding up.

As for me though, I don't know if they were death glares or just being associated with the situation but I was uncomfortable and I wanted out.

"Okay, let's talk about something else. Maybe that'll take our minds and focus on the lingering gazes people are currently throwing at us." I whispered.

"Ugh! Dink Gregory's back. What a packrat! I mean who names their child Dink anyway?" Rea stated, immediately changing the topic.

"He's still alive!" I laughed, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah and he apparently didn't get held back this time. Four times guys!" Rea added.

"Why's everyone staring at you like that?" Felicity questioned, glancing up at me.

"Everyone thinks she had something to do with Hunter's death." Rea pointed out.

"What?" Felicity and I retorted out in unison. Rea nodded her head.

"Yeah, story broke that someone saw you running out with a bloody hand." Rea said.

"My leg was stabbed!" I half-shouted and whispered to her. She raised her hands up in defense.

"Don't shoot the messenger." She told me.

I rolled my eyes.

Great! Now I'm a target of untrue rumors and now people don't trust me. What a way to kick off my senior year!

"What else could possibly go wrong today?" I questioned as we made our way to our assembly point in the gym.

… …

"After a grueling year of losses and painful experiences, our school is now starting afresh. There'll be new developments and new opportunities to build our school again. This is a new year of new, uncertain experiences of your teenage hood for some of you." Our principal, Mr. Phillips mentioned as he glanced at the freshmen side.

"And this is the final year for most of you who are leading off into adulthood, into the real world. It's going to be hard but don't worry about that now. Make most of the last year you've got here in Oakland Woods, and in general, make it a duty to make this year the best you've ever had." He said to all of us, directing his attention to the seniors.

We all cheered.

"Now, enjoy your day and lead to your first period." He added before the bell automatically went off.

Felicity and I hopped off our seats on the bleachers and made our way out.

"You okay?" I asked.

She nodded. "What's your first period?"

"English," I told her.

"Me too, I guess we'll have to meet our new English teacher, right?" She laughed as she glanced at the period schedule. "Omg! It's Mr. Worthington,"

"The teacher without an arm right?"

She nodded her head. "He's totally creepy."

Mr. Worthington was this middle-aged, probably in his late forties, man with goldish-brown locks, grey on the edges and a stumpy arm. He usually hid it with a long coat. He taught AP English to the sophomores and seniors. Apparently he's pretty scary because he was weird, like you don't know what to expect from him. It's not that he's strict or anything, but I hear he just makes a person uncomfortable. He hardly hung out with anybody in the teachers' lounge and was never ever present at assemblies. People wouldn't know he existed if it weren't for Parent-Teacher conferences.

"Oh well, I guess we'll have to deal won't we." I laughed.

I found myself bumping into someone suddenly that caused the third party to flinch.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said but felt my lips shut when I realized I bumped into none other than Alex Mazzola.

"Alex!" Felicity squealed.

"Um…hey, Felicity." She whispered, not moving her eyes away from me.

I blinked.

Alex repositioned her gaze from me after a long while over to Felicity, flashing an unconvincing smile.

"You okay?" She asked her.

Felicity nodded her head. "Yep,"

Alex smiled. "Good,"

Memories of Alex shooting at me with her crossbow flooded my brain. The huntress' eyes filled with hatred, anger and contempt. Bloodshed. She wanted to kill me and I don't think I'll ever get past that.

Alex moved her eyes onto mine again, only this time was different. It was like she wanted to have a conversation with me but didn't know where to start. It wasn't the eyes I saw that night trying to kill me.

"Nessie," She nodded before walking away.

Felicity exhaled a shaky, nervous breath. "Well that wasn't awkward!"

I chuckled nervously as I glanced back at Alex, walking away and past Seth was conversing with a teacher before he moved his eyes over to his imprint. It must've been the first time since almost five months ago.

"Now let's go squander our time with Mr. Creepy-Stumpy-Man." Felicity said to me as she took my hand in hers.

I laughed.

"Renesmee!" I heard someone call out to me, causing me to halt in my tracks.

That voice sounds familiar.

My eyes bulged.

"God, no!" I whispered.

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

Maybe it's all in your head.

"Hey, May. Someone's calling you," Felicity nudged my arm.

God! So it's not just me.

I reluctantly spun around to see the absolutely drop dead gorgeous blonde making her way over to me with one of the friendliest grins I have ever seen.

I hate it.

"Um…hello?" I said, making it come off more as a question.

"Wow! How awesome it is to see you here. Small world." She pointed out with a giggle.

I puckered up a fake, but convincing smile.

"Who's this?" Felicity mentioned lowly as she gave the girl a long lofty survey, clearly not liking her presence one bit.

I ignored her.

"Um…Jennifer, what are you doing here?" I questioned.

"I school here!" Jennifer replied happily. "Isn't that exciting?"

"What?!" I demanded, a little too indignantly than I wanted it to be.

"Yeah! I enrolled here a couple of days ago and surprisingly they accepted. I guess being nice does pay off." She chuckled.

I scoffed.

"Oh! This is going fantastic! It's nice to have at least one friend at this school." She giggled in a way that made me want to gag and pull my hair and ears out.

Friends? Nuh uh! I'm not your friend, girl! In fact, I'm one you need to keep away from!

I was livid!

But then again, I thought maybe I was being unreasonable to hate on her when she hasn't directly tried to be malicious. I mean for all I know, she loves hanging out with my boyfriend and doesn't seek to get her lips on his.

I wasn't the jealous type and I shouldn't be.

Yes! Be mature Nessie! Be mature!

"Oh, um, yeah! Sure it will be fun." I forced a genuine smile.

"Ahem," Felicity cleared her throat as she took a step, moving slightly in front of me to look up at Jennifer who was probably a three inches taller than her. "You seem interesting and a breath of fresh air. Where are you from?"

"Ohio," Jennifer replied truthfully with a bright smile.

Felicity scanned her yet again. "Have you ever seen Ohio on a map? It's like a giant turf that Michigan can't kick off." Felicity laughed.

Jennifer just smiled.

"You're really pretty." Felicity mentioned.

"Thank you so much! Gosh! That means so much to me coming from the Felicity Stone. I've heard so much about you. You're apparently a legend in this school." Jennifer sweet-talked.

That seemed to soften Felicity up because she flipped her hair to the side and smiled proudly.

"Why thank you." She said. Jennifer grinned.

"Hey, girls!" Luke's voice boomed as he and Justin appeared. "I see you've met the lovely Jennie-benoosie!"

Jennie-benoosie?

The school already has a nickname for her!

"Wait. You know her?" I asked.

"Of course! The whole school knows her now. She's the talk of _the school_." Luke mentioned.

Jennifer, oh I'm sorry, _'Jennie-benoosie'_ , sniggered. "Oh, I wouldn't say that."

"Don't be so modest!" Justin said with smile as he fixed his gaze onto her as if she was a museum sculpture or something.

Did everybody know Jennifer was here except me? Why didn't I get the memo? I mean it's only been an hour and she's already the most popular girl in school!

"It's hard being the new girl you know so it's a bonus having nice people like you all to welcome me with open arms." Jennifer said to all of us.

I noticed her giving me the side eye at the corner of her eye.

"Aww! Aren't you the cutest thing?" Luke said with a nudge of the arm.

Felicity cleared her throat, glaring up at him and slapping his right arm.

"What?"

She sighed and shook her head before turning her focus back on the new girl.

"Well, welcome come to Oakland Woods." She said.

"Hey, Renesmee. Remember when you were the new girl just under a year ago? Now nobody cares about you anymore." Luke laughed.

Justin punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" Luke cried out. "Okay! Stop with all the hitting and chillax or I'll have to carry a trank-gun!"

"So are you a junior or senior?" Felicity questioned.

"Senior," Jennifer replied.

"Oh." Felicity hummed.

What?!

"Yeah, it must be tough transferring as a senior." Justin stated.

Jennifer shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I mean after losing my parents a couple of months ago I had nowhere else to go so my older brother took me in and I guess that's why I'm here!"

 _Ha! Damn! What a liar!_

I guess?

"Shame," Luke muttered sympathetically, tears welling up in his eyes.

Jennifer smiled. "Thanks," She said before turning her attention onto Felicity who fell quiet as the topic of death came up. "Are you okay?"

Felicity sniffed. "Yeah…I-I it's just, my parents were in a plane crash not so long ago."

"Oh, I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm sorry." Jennifer stated apologetically. "What's your first period?"

"AP English," Luke replied for Felicity. We turned to him, eyebrows cocked. "I sorta took the liberty to memorize her schedule."

"Me too, I'll walk you to class." Jennifer mentioned as she pulled Felicity in her embrace and walked away, whispering comforting words.

She walked away with my best friend.

I felt my breathing hitch and my fist clench involuntarily.

"She's so sweet." Justin commented.

I bit my lip.

"You okay?"

I nodded.

"Never better!" I muttered gruffly.

… …

As I was walking down the still gloomy hallways of the school –trying to avoid the stares, trying to move my eyes away from Hunter's face on every wall and locker – I finally reached Mr. Worthington's AP English classroom to see all the seniors roll in.

The minute I entered, I was immediately suffocated by Jennifer's orchid scent clouding the air. Her giggle was so earsplitting; I had to refrain from screaming or cringing every time she did it.

Nope!

Be mature about it Nessie. You're not intimidated by the absolutely gorgeous blonde with the refreshing energy and sweetest eyes that will make you want to rethink your own life!

No. I refuse to be intimidated.

I watched as half of the class rally around her, telling jokes and listening to whatever she had to say and the other half were doing their own thing but I was sure were trying to listen in too. The boys were most interested though, as frickin' expected!

"Welcome to AP English, future Class of 2015!" Mr. Worthington uttered out the minute he entered the classroom.

Everyone cheered as some scurried away from Jennifer while others stood close by.

"You may take your seats." He told us.

The rest of the students and I all obliged. I took my seat beside a girl with blue hair. I looked up to see Felicity sitting up from her seat.

I waved my hand up in the air, gesturing for her to come over.

Jennifer suddenly grabbed Felicity by the arm as she was about to come over to my side, smiling at her and asking her to sit next to her to talk about things.

I sighed as I placed my books on the table.

Only a second after, a strong scent reached my nose. I looked up to see Alex walking into the classroom, her side bag firmly wrapped around her tall, slender frame.

"You are late Ms. Mazzola and it's on your first senior lesson." Mr. Worthington stated.

I was expecting her to say something smart or challenging but I surprised by her answer.

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again." She apologized. She actually apologized.

Mr. Worthington nodded his head. "You may take a seat."

Alex spun around to face the crowd of seniors. Her eyes scanned the room in search of an open seat. Her eyes landed on two of the only seats open in the room. One in the third row and one in front of me.

That's when our eyes locked again.

I didn't know how to feel when I saw her hazel eyes. Should I feel angry or should I feel remorseful? Nothing.

Was she going to take a seat in front of me in attempt to squash the heavy tension we had or was she going to pick the other one in attempt to keep a safe distance from me?

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised she picked the latter.

I sighed, moving eyes away from Alex to the teacher. Mr. Worthington had his eyes transfixed on me, eying me for a very long time. The look wasn't the normal, assessing a situation type of look that a teacher would give to students but more on the enthrallment side of things. He seemed fascinated and slightly perplexed, as if he was looking for something and now he found it.

It definitely made me uncomfortable.

"Okay! Let's begin." Mr. Worthington exhaled, turning around and writing his name on the whiteboard. "For the people who don't know me, I'm Mr. Worthington, your English teacher for the year."

He drew a line under his name before writing something else. We waited for a short while, trying not to notice he's doing all of this with only one arm before he whirled around and setting the marker on the desk.

"A Midsummer's Night's Dream and Pride and Prejudice," He introduced the first lesson. "What do these classic, romance plays have in common? Well besides the fact that they're classic, romance plays."

Some laughed.

Felicity raised her hand up.

"Yes, Ms. Stone." Mr. Worthington gestured to her.

"I'd say besides the fact that they were written by the incomparable, popular and powerful novelists William Shakespeare and Jane Austen, respectively but they both have different stories to tell that interlink in some way. Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice deals with the struggles of finding the love of your life as a woman, I can quote one of the lines she wrote being 'It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife'. We see in Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream that a wealthy royal, the Duke Theseus of Athens marries the queen of Amazon, Hippolyta.

"The contrast between Austen's and Shakespeare's respective novels is that Jane is all for making choices of your own over who you want to be with whereas Shakespeare's is the opposite, it's enforced. It's a law to marry someone the society and family thinks you should end up with, as we see with Hermia and Demetrius." Felicity expressed with clear diction.

"Thank you for your lovely answer, Ms. Stone. I can tell you've been exposed to such beautiful literature." Mr. Worthington stated.

Felicity smiled weakly before dropping her head.

"But you left out the crucial part. It's not just about falling in love and choosing who you wanted to be with; it's about what's your destiny. You see Egeus wanted his daughter to marry Demetrius, a charming young man who initially fell in love with Hermia but the feelings weren't mutual. They were betrothed but it was one-sided, which is sad for him but let's not forget about Hermia too. She was in love with Lysander, someone her father didn't particularly like. He enforced the law that a daughter must marry the suitor chosen by their father or else death would be imminent on both ends. That may be cruel but surprisingly, that was okay back in those days."

"But why couldn't Hermia just run away with Lysander? I mean, if they really did love each other then they wouldn't care about what everybody says." Luke said.

"It was law so there was no running from it." Mr. Worthington said. "But that didn't stop them as time went on which I'll explain later. The weird/cliché part was, Hermia had a close friend who was in love with the man whom she'd be betrothed to, Helena."

"Oh, how convenient," Alex whispered, laughing.

"Isn't that breaking the girl code?"

"Hermia didn't love Demetrius though. There was conflict here and there but nothing too serious. Amidst all of this, Helena was pining for Demetrius who loved her back. It's all about loving someone at the wrong place and the wrong time, it's not just a love triangle –or love square if you may. It's about finding who you are and who you're meant to be with, just as Jane Austen's P&P."

I nodded my head, listening attentively to what was being said.

Dammit! I never thought of it that way when I read the books.

"I could spare you the information but you're going to do that all on your own. As your first senior project, I would like you to research on all two novels and write a 12-page essay on which one you think is best and why/how you feel connected to it. Whichever is the most popular will be the story we'll be studying this semester." Mr. Worthington stated as he began passing out the books.

There were some groans here and there.

"I can read it on Kindle!"

Mr. Worthington reached my table and extended his only arm out with the books firmly in his grasp.

"Here you go, Ms. _Cullen_." He told me.

I forced a smile as I took the two pieces of literature from his hand.

He smiled, snickering a little as he fixated his gaze on me for a while before drifting them away to face the rest of the class.

"Now! Idioms!"

* * *

 **A/N(This has been a terrible year filled with losses (and political disasters) so here's my tribute to all the celebs we lost this year. RIP: Carrie Fisher, Debbie Reynolds, George Michael, Gary Marshall, Muhammad Ali, Alan Thicke.) May 2017 be the light we all need, please!**

 **Review! Follow! Favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4: Bring On the Thunder

_**Renesmee Cullen**_

"Would you please get away from the window, sweetheart." Edward told me.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Dad, Jake will be here any minute." I said to him.

"Okay, then you'll continue waiting for him on the couch." He said to me.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring him as I kept my eyes on the open driveway. My heart was thudding incredibly fast. I don't know if I could stop it. I don't think it could stop unless Jake was here. I don't know if i wanted it to stop.

Man! Why are my emotions on overdrive today?

I guess it's because I haven't spent this long away from my boyfriend and the imprint effect is acting up again.

I freaking miss him!

I literally can't breathe.

"Do you want water then?" My father asked me.

I shook my head. "I want Jacob." I replied.

I noticed my mother and father share a concerned look over the reflection of the glass window.

"I know what you're thinking and no, I'm not obsessing and no, you don't need to worry. I just miss him, I'm sure you two were exactly how we were when you were dating." I stated, glancing back at my wristwatch. "He should've been here two minutes ago."

"Well, whatever it is. I'm sure Esme's not going to appreciate your breath on her spotless stain glass windows." Emmett pointed out as he cradled a sleeping Carter on his lap, his strong arms engulfing the five year old's small frame.

"I've had a long day, Emmett. I'm not in the mood." I mentioned grumpily.

"Brr. What happened to Uncle Emmett? Edward, why's your kid so cold? I thought you raised her good." He said.

"Well," I muttered.

"Well what?" Emmett questioned.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "It's _raised her well_ , not good."

"Oh god! Now she's going ole' smartass on my ass! She thinks she's Ms. Know-It-All now. Hmm, I think there's a pattern going on here. Stubborn, feisty…remind you of someone, Bella?" Emmett teased.

"I'm not feisty!" Bella argued.

"I never said anything. You see, point proven. Stubborn." Emmett said, shaking his head.

My mom rolled her eyes and walked over to me, placing her hand on my back and rubbing it soothingly.

"He'll be here. No need to worry –"

I squealed when Jacob's musky scent roamed through my nostrils like perfume…no, a drug. He was my drug and I needed him.

I was addicted!

"He's here!" I said with a jump as I charged for the door, slipping out of the mansion and standing on the porch.

In less than a minute, I watched a Rowdy's Mechanic Repair Shop van pull into the Cullen driveway. When the engine was switched off and my tall wolf slipped out of the van, I felt my legs involuntarily rush to his side. I immediately assaulted him in a kiss.

"Mmm…" He moaned, placing both of his large hands on my hips. I gripped his rigid face in my hands, deepening the kiss.

"Ahem," I heard a third party clear their throat. I tried my very best to ignore the annoying person but he/she seemed pretty persistent if he keeps clearing his throat.

I reluctantly disconnected my lips from his to glare at the person over his shoulder. Seth smiled, waving back at me as if he didn't just interrupt my moment with Jake!

"Hi, Seth," I said, rolling my eyes before fixing my eyes back on my wolf. "I thought you'd be here sooner."

"Yeah, I got held up at work and I had to pick this guy –" Jake said, gesturing to his 2nd beta. "Up from the apartment his been stuck in."

"I said I was perfectly fine being alone. I had papers to grade." Seth sighed, shaking his head at his alpha. He turned to me. "Nessie, thanks for inviting me for dinner but you really didn't have to."

"Yes she did. You've been sulking in the apartment the entire month. Being around friends is good for you; you need some normal in your life." Jake told him.

"Okay! Okay! I'll put on a smiley face." He said, walking away and into the house.

I heard Jacob sigh.

"I don't know what to do." He uttered.

I smiled, placing my hand on his chest. "You're just trying to help." I said to him. He sighed as he took my hand in his, giving it a kiss.

"I don't think it's working." He replied. "He's not his happy self anymore. He's still hurt over the break up and I've been trying to get his mind off it but, she's his imprint. I don't think he'll ever get over that."

"He doesn't think it's my fault, right?" I said, suddenly feeling guilty that my rocky relationship with Alex might have been the cause of their breakup.

"No. No. Of course not," Jacob dismissed, as we began walking up to the house hand-in-hand. "They'll figure it out. Hopefully…"

"Yeah…" I sighed as Jake and I stepped onto the porch step.

"So what's cooking?" He joked, his hands placed comfortably on my hips.

"Yeah, about that…" I stopped, turning around to place my hands on his shoulders. He frowned. "So, about tonight,"

"Rosalie's cooking? Dear god, there goes my life." He pointed out.

I giggled. "No. No. That's not…Jennifer's invited to the dinner."

"I'm guessing you're kinda pissy about that?" He said to me sympathetically.

I pursed my lips together, glancing at the ground for a second before locking my eyes with the eyes I fell in love with.

"It's actually really funny. To be honest, I'm more worried about you." I stated. He deepened his frown. "Nahuel's coming." I confirmed, quickly giving him a peck on the lips before spinning around and waltzing into the house.

"Are you kidding?" He retorted, clearly not finding it funny.

I gnawed my bottom lip nervously. I turned around, shrugging my shoulders.

"It's just one night! How bad can it be?"

He groaned, shoving his hands in his pockets.

… …

 **Dinner**

Knives and forks clinging and clanging together were the only tangible sounds present in this discomfited room.

I glanced over to my father and mother whispering to each other, obviously not having any plates in front of them to keep them occupied. I moved my eyes over to Seth staring at his food like a family member would stare at a dead loved one at a cemetery. I then reverted my gaze over to Rosalie scolding Carter to eat his food and drink his blood whilst Emmett sat beside him, grinning like some circus freak as his eyes were on the 'awkward group' which sadly includes me.

I soon focused my gaze onto Jennifer sitting across the table who pretended not to notice I was looking at her which makes me feel pretty ridiculous because, why the hell was I looking at her?

I mentally kicked myself in the shins.

As I drifted my scrutiny away from the blonde, I caught Nahuel staring directly at me. I didn't want to observe the situation so I quickly drifted my eyes onto my plate.

I continued playing with my food.

"I don't like the way he's staring at you." I heard Jacob whisper next to me.

I sighed. "I know. Me too," I replied.

"Well, this is fun! Isn't it?" Emmett laughed.

Rosalie gave him a shoulder punch and he reacted with a frown and a raise of the shoulders.

She rolled her eyes. "Carter, please drink blood." Rosalie urged.

Carter shook his head. "I don't like it." The five year old stated stubbornly, his small arms folded together.

"Ms. Esme, this food is delicious!" Jennifer said.

"Thank you so much, my child." Esme smiled.

"How was your first day back, Ness?" My dad asked me.

I shrugged. "Well, okay I guess. It's definitely different now after last semester. Uh…Gretchen Stewart's pregnant. The principal held an assembly and there was a tribute to Hunter, uh…I got to meet my new English teacher. He's pretty weird but I guess we all have that one odd teacher, am I right?"

"And did you…" He paused, glancing over at his good friend Seth's side before turning back to me. "Did you enjoy softball practice?" He asked, seemingly changing his initial question.

I nodded my head. "It was okay, I mean, besides a lost tooth." I added.

"You lost a tooth?" My mom demanded, full-on concern mode.

"No! No! I kinda threw a ball in Helena Rogers' face and…I guess you know what happened." I told her.

Jake snickered which earned him a glare from both my parents.

"I hope you apologized. You should be more careful next time. We don't want your abnormally human side to show." Bella told me.

I nodded.

"Carlisle and I will have to give her family a call and negotiate a payment for any damages that might need medical attention." My dad sighed.

"I swear I didn't hit her that hard." I murmured under my breath.

"I know you didn't, babe." Jake said to me. I turned to him and smiled.

"Barf," Rosalie whispered.

"Where's little ole' pixie today? I'm not hearing that irksome skipping today." Jake pointed out.

"She's having a sort of _detox-spa_ day at the mall. Basically she's shopping. She just needed some time off to herself I guess." Jasper replied, his eyes fully engrossed on the window, his topaz eyes scanning the dark cloudy skies.

Only in Oakland Woods, California would you find this kind of weather.

I felt bad for Jasper though. I get that Alice is bummed out that she can't have her normal visions anymore, or at least the ones that had to deal with family issues since Carter's unintentionally blocking them so maybe a minute alone would help her.

"Jennifer, my dear… Nessie tells me you go to her school now?" Esme pointed out.

I raised my eyebrows.

Why would she bring it up? Now Jennifer will probably think I'm obsessed with her that I talk to my grandmother about her.

Unuh!

I shoved a forkful of the food into my mouth and chewed religiously.

"Oh, did she now?" Jennifer chuckled, sneaking a glance at me.

I smiled nervously after swallowing.

"Well, yeah! I'm a senior. Nessie and I are classmates, I mean that's awesome. At least I think so." Jennifer said. "It's nice to know I have a friend there."

"Oh, that's so sweet." Bella stated, smiling at me. "I'm sure Nessie's also thrilled to have a sweet friend by her side."

I glared at her, shaking my head at her.

 _Mom, no!_ I thought to myself.

"Jacob," Jennifer called out. I immediately darted my head towards the gorgeous blonde.

I mean I still don't understand how someone can be that beautiful! I've never met someone so absolutely flawless before…

That's second to Rosalie Hale, of course. She takes that title over anyone.

But ugh! It's frustrating.

Why am I bothered by this?!

"How is it like working as a mechanic?" She questioned, leaning in and displaying a little more than should be exposed around her 'chest area'.

I shook my head, shoving another forkful of food into my mouth.

"Um…well, it's great I guess. Fixing vehicles is like my passion." Jake smiled.

Rose scoffed. "I don't see what's the point, your Rabbit's messed up. No wonder Bella couldn't wait to purchase you that Merc. She probably thought you'd die, which I'm salty hasn't happened yet."

"Rose!" Esme reprimanded.

"Oh, boy!" Bella sighed, pulling her sleeves down.

"You couldn't just wait to say that, couldn't you Cindy?" Jacob pointed out with a smirk.

Please don't strike back Jake!

"Wanna know what I thought when I first met you, Barbie?" Jake probed.

"Here we go!" I murmured.

"No. No. Let him speak," Rosalie said. "Yes, Jacob?"

"You know, vampires have a terrible stench, no offense." He said, scanning the rom. "But you, you were the different one. You were the weird. I don't know, you smelled talcum-y like some cabbage patched doll. But I thought, maybe I was just being mean and I shouldn't care that this Barbie-Cinderella wannabe is made out of plastic and wears a wig to cover up her hairless scalp. I mean maybe being a psycho is attractive nowadays, I mean am I right, Em?" Jake laughed, pointing at my uncle who was trying so hard to stifle a laugh.

Rosalie glared at him.

"I'm not laughing," Emmett said.

Jacob smiled. "Look, I know. It's scary when not everybody in the world thinks you're beautiful. I mean it's sad! Like I'd be afraid to if I was made out of plastic. I mean just imagine if you were at a barbeque or an open flame at a bonfire. Things won't be pretty."

Rosalie gritted her teeth.

"Are you done?" Rose questioned.

Jacob thought for a moment before sighing. "Yeah, I'm done."

"Great!" Rosalie snarled as she lifted Carter out of his chair and onto her hip.

"I'm still eating!" Carter groaned.

"We can eat upstairs." Rose told him as she took his plate and cup of blood with them. She left the room with superhuman speed, leaving her alluring scent behind her.

"That was not nice, Jacob." Esme scolded.

"Yeah, Jacob! Not cool." Bella shook her head.

Jacob shrugged with a mouthful. "She asked for my honest opinion. Was I supposed to lie? I don't sugarcoat."

Nahuel chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes at him to see him staring back at me, smiling smugly.

"I thought it was funny. You should be a comedian _Jakey_." Jennifer giggled uncontrollably. "Don't you think so, Ness? Isn't he just hilarious?"

I felt my blood heat up.

"Yeah, hilarity! He should definitely do stand-up." I replied sarcastically.

"Uh…thank you," I heard Jake whisper as he took my hand in his, immediately calming me down.

I grabbed my glass and took a sip of my water.

"Where about did you say you were born in Ohio?" Edward questioned, eyes perplexed at the situation.

I'm assuming he was reading their minds and found something unpleasant or whatever.

"Holgate, Baltimore Avenue. I don't quite remember it since I only lived there a couple of months with my foster family before my sisters came to take me." Jennifer replied.

Dad nodded his head.

"I might want to go back." Jennifer said. "Just to see what's changed. How about it, Jake? Maybe I could give you a tour?"

I was boiling! My blood was boiling at tipping point! I was at my level of boiling point!

"Well…" Jake contemplated.

I glared at him, my eyes ablaze.

"Who wants more samosas?!" I demanded, shooting up from my chair and taking my plate from the table.

"Ooh! Nice! Let me help you." Jennifer squealed as she took her plate and hopped off her chair, making a round around the table.

When she reached Jacob's side, she bent down to his length and imbedded her hand on his large forearm, plastering a bright grin.

"Want seconds, Jake?" She suggested.

"Um…" He said, pulling his arm away from the contact. "Sure," He replied, grabbing his plate and stood up from his seat.

I felt myself jump for joy when I noticed Jennifer's heartbroken/rejected expression on her face.

Jake draped his free-arm around my waist and pulled me close to him, pressing his lips onto my hair.

"Breathe. I've got you, babe." He whispered reassuringly as we walked away.

"I'm going to lose it," I murmured back.

We reached the kitchen and placed our plates on the counter.

"Isn't Esme just the greatest cook?" Jennifer said as she followed closely behind us.

"Yeah, she is." I replied with lack of interest.

"You know, I mean for a vampire who doesn't eat I mean…well, she does have that motherly aura to her so I guess I shouldn't be surprised." She said as she served herself some of the food.

I smiled.

As if on cue, when Jennifer wasn't looking, I found myself being thrown onto the kitchen counter and lips attacking my neck. Despite being shocked at this sudden maneuver, I felt my giggle barely holding on in my throat as Jake planted lingering, silent kisses along my skin.

 _What are you doing?_ I sent to his head as I cupped his rigid jaw.

"Tonight's dinner's going well," Jennifer whispered behind us, presumably not noticing our canoodling.

"Yeah, it's the best." Jake whispered before smashing his lips on mine.

"Oh um…sorry…um…I didn't know you two…um…I'll just go now." Jennifer mentioned uncomfortably behind us.

I guess she found out what we were doing behind her back.

I couldn't contain my vain conscience from coming out.

I heard the loud high heels click onto the tiled for before it became a distant sound.

Now that we have peace and quiet, I can take advantage of this moment.

Jake momentarily pulled away to grin at me. "How did I do?"

"Fantastic!" I giggled as I grabbed his face in my hands and slammed my lips on his in a powerful, gob smacking smooch.

I heard him grumble huskily as our tongues wove together. Our hearts were beating heavily and the heat between us was rapidly increasing with each second our lips locked. We were craving each other. I could feel it. He could feel it.

The moment his warm hands landed on my bare thighs and trailed up to my abdomen, I could feel my arousal hit its peak. I roamed my fingers from his jaw down to the fabric of his buttoned down shirt.

Dammit! I wanted him.

I unhurriedly began unbuttoning the unwanted distractions. I didn't get very far before he chuckled and pulled away, his hands moving away from my thighs to clasp both my hot, shaking hands.

"Wait! Wait!" He laughed.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Your parents are in the other room. Wouldn't want to scar your dad and give him a reason to kick me out of the house, now would we?" He teased, slipping into the open space between my legs.

I giggled, feeling my embarrassment awaken on my cheek as evidence.

"Right," I whispered.

"But he agreed to lay off and let us be and I'm pretty sure my mom has our minds shielded." I said before grabbing him by his work shirt and pulling him close to me. "And it's getting pretty harder not to keep my hands off you, though."

He smirked sensually, masticating on his lower lip as he swathed his long arms around my waist as I draped mine around his neck.

"It's not that hard. I guess if you practice more." He suggested. I glowered. "Although, I hear I'm pretty irresistible."

"Yeah, I take back what I said." I joked.

He laughed.

As he leaned in to kiss my forehead before the light in the room fizzled to darkness as the thunder and lightning pounded the earth's atmosphere.

A series of groans erupted throughout the house.

"Ah man!" Emmett groaned. "We were on Level 13!"

"Dang flabbit!" Jasper joined in.

"What just happened?" Carter groaned.

"That, kid is what we call a blackout when stupid Mother Nature decides to be generous." Emmett told him. "You want something to drink, little man?"

"Yepo!" Carter replied enthusiastically.

"Let me go grab you a sickie-cup. Hopefully Nessie and her wolf are done sucking each other's faces off now." Emmett said, hopping off the couch.

I felt my cheeks burn hard. I giggled as I noticed the expression on Jake's face. I buried my face into his chest as I gripped onto the hairs of his neck.

"This is just great!" He laughed, holding onto the small of my back.

"I'm so embarrassed." I murmured.

He laughed as he kissed my head and gracefully pulled me off the kitchen counter and set me on the ground.

Emmett entered the room with a stupid smirk on his pallid, porcelain face.

"Oh, please! Don't stop on my account. It's not like the whole family didn't catch the sounds of your tongues exchanging saliva! Nessie, I have to hand it to you, you go full throttle don't you, hey?!" He winked at me as he shut the refrigerator door.

He flashed Jake a peace-sign before he walked off.

I glared at Jacob who just grinned amusingly.

"I just had the most epic-edice idea!" Emmett boomed.

"Epic-edice isn't a word, honey." Rosalie told her husband.

Jake and I walked out of the kitchen and made our way back into the dining room where everyone else was congregated.

"Whatever!" Emmett stated. "Drop everything you're doing and behold, the thunder and rain is the perfect opportunity for…wait for it…Baseball Cullen Extravaganza Night."

A few people cheered –more so Emmett than anybody else – whereas others just stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Are you serious?" My mom questioned as I took a seat on her lap and situated my arms on her shoulder, resting my head.

"Uh huh! Awesome right?" Emmett grinned excitedly. "I'm bringing it back!"

"Wait? What is he talking about?" Jennifer asked.

"Well…" Edward sighed, shaking his head at his overly-thrilled brother. "It's an old family tradition. I wouldn't exactly call it a tradition but basically it's where whenever a heavy thunderstorm appears, it's usually the perfect time to play." He added.

"Why's that?" Nahuel laughed.

"You'll just have to wait and see!" Emmett laughed mischievously.

"Who's in?" He called out.

"Should be fun," Jennifer grinned, her eyes fully fixed on me.

I smiled back, but behind that smile were gritted teeth.

"I think I'm going to skip this one out." Seth brought up as he shot up from his seat.

"Are you sure?" Edward questioned, even though I'm sure he knew the answer. "You don't have to leave. We don't have to have it." He insisted.

"No, don't be ridiculous. I'm fine. I'm not quite in the baseball mood. I've got some pop quizzes to grade and it's a school night so…it's cool." He smiled, patting my father's shoulder.

"Thank you for the lovely meal again, Esme." Seth said to her.

"It's my pleasure my dear. Would you like if put some in a holder or a to-go box?" Esme pointed out all motherly.

Seth managed to smile gratefully. "That would be very nice, thank you."

Esme grinned, disappearing into the kitchen.

Jacob pulled Seth to the corner to talk to him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jake questioned.

"Not really, but I don't want to be a party pooper. I'll be fine. I just need some time to myself. Don't worry about me, enjoy yourself. Just gimme your keys and I'll be happy." Seth said with a forced smile.

Jake sighed; realizing he'd get nowhere with the conversation and willingly gave him his keys.

"I won't be too long." Jake told him.

"Yeah, whatever." Seth replied before walking past him. "Bye, everybody!" He waved.

A chorus of replies echoed before he slipped out of the house.

Jake caught me staring and gave me a small smile, shaking his head slightly as to assure me that everything was fine.

Obviously that didn't work.

I sighed, turning my focus onto my mom who wrapped her arms around my waist.

 _I need to talk to Alex,_ I thought, sending her images of my plan to try and fix things.

My mother smiled, kissing my cheek. "Everything will sort itself out, baby girl." She said to me.

I really hope so.

… …

The final car pulled up beside the line of cars and my uncle and aunt slipped out of the Jeep, all dressed in baseball attire.

"You ready?" My mother asked as she came up to me with a _Mets_ baseball cap in her grasp.

I nodded my head, shaking my hoodie off my head and took the cap from her hands.

Thunder!

"It seems like it's really going to pour out here," I said, analyzing the huge open field, surrounded by tall oak trees.

"Yeah," She replied, zipping up her coat.

I sighed, pursing my lips together as I hopped my eyes over each family member.

Jasper and Carlisle were working on setting the field up for the game. Carlisle knocked off his shift early to make sure the family was A-Okay and was thoroughly surprised to find out our plans to bring back the old family tradition. I guess something happened before I was born that influenced their decision on to play anymore and all signs pointed towards my mom since she seemed the apprehensive of all.

"Hey, mom. What happened before that made you all stop playing baseball?" I asked.

She turned to me. "Um…it's a long story. A story for another day, okay? Let's just enjoy the game shall we?"

I nodded my head, knowing I would get nothing out of her. I continued evaluating the area. My uncle Jasper was running things down with Jacob who listened attentively.

Alice –who couldn't wait to get home when she heard we were bringing thunder-baseball back again – was talking to Nahuel and Jennifer on one side. Esme was setting up the water box in the tent for when the 'more human vampires' got thirsty.

I moved my eyes over to Uncle Emmett's Jeep to see Rosalie consoling a shivering Carter. His forehead sweating and his light auburn locks damped.

"What's wrong with Carter?" I asked.

Bella frowned as she followed my gaze. "I don't know."

My mother and I began walking over to Rosalie and Emmett's side.

"Carter, sweetie. Tell me what's wrong." Rosalie urged.

"I don't know." He muttered, his lips quivering and his body shaking as his small frame was engulfed by a quilt.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Carter just out of nowhere started shivering. Emmett and I thought he might have been cold but his forehead heat temperature's abnormally high, like 210 degrees." Rosalie said.

In a blinding flash, Carlisle appeared and began assessing the situation.

"When did you start feeling like this, Carter?" Carlisle asked the toddler.

"I-I'm not sure. When the rain started," Carter's sweet, raspy voice whispered. "I don't like the rain." He moaned.

"I know baby, but you should've told me that and we wouldn't be here." Rosalie said.

"B-But I really w-wanted to play," He grumbled, his hazel amber eyes stared into Rosalie's golden.

"I know, sweetheart. I know." She stroked his water-gelled up light coffee-brown hair.

"It could be a fever." My mom pointed out.

"He's not supposed to be having a fever. He's not entirely human." Carlisle said. "Renesmee never reacted this way on a rainy day."

"Then what could this be?"

Carlisle shrugged, stroking his chin and creasing his eyebrows together in confusion.

"I am not even the slightest bit certain." He said.

I frowned.

It's not particularly a hot on a rainy day like this.

Esme appeared from the blue with an iced water bottle and a glass of crushed ice.

"Maybe this will help him, dear." She said, handing Rosalie the glass and placing the water bottle against his forehead.

I noticed at that moment it was as if the contact of his forehead with the bottle caused the ice to melt and crush thoroughly. I don't think anybody else noticed though because Esme pulled the bottle away as Rosalie handed her a wet cloth.

"Okay, baby. You're going to have to sit this one out. You and I have to sit in the tent." Rosalie said to him.

"No. I want to play!" He complained stubbornly.

"Hey! You can watch the big man play! I'll play for you kid and I'll make sure I'll team wins okay?" Emmett said, giving the boy a fist bump.

"And maybe later you could play umpire with Grandma Esme? Won't that be cool?" Bella suggested.

Rosalie smiled, encouraging Bella's thought.

Carter wanted to do everything to please Rose so he eventually agreede.

Rosalie and Carter moved over to the tent where she tried cooling him down whilst the rest of us got the game started.

I watched Jacob shrug his shirt off and let it fall to his waist as he tied it. I watched as the drizzling rain caress his dark, rich skin and I swear the scene made my heart stop for a second.

"Let the best team win as they say, huh?" Nahuel said to me as he stood beside me.

I smiled, glancing back at him.

"Of course, even though I'm pretty sure we're going to beat you." I grinned proudly.

He smiled widely, showcasing his white teeth.

"Cocky all of a sudden, I like it." He chuckled.

I smiled, drifting my eyes away from him.

"What's going on?" I heard Jacob's husky voice appear from behind me. I turned around to see him making his way towards me.

"Oh, I'm just telling Nahuel how we're going to kick his team's ass." I told him as he rested his hands on my hips.

The feeling of his skin against mine sent me to a frenzy of euphoria. Both physically and emotionally…heck, even mentally!

Nahuel smiled, bidding a goodbye with a nod and a formal bow before walking away.

I rolled my eyes as I turned around, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Be careful out there, will ya?" He pleaded.

"Are you doubting my skills?"

"No. I just –"

"Shh… I'll be fine." I chuckled. "This is going to be fun right?" I asked.

But the sudden roar of thunder said otherwise.

The game finally commenced. Jasper's team consisted of Alice, Jennifer, Nahuel, Carlisle and Esme whereas Emmett's team had Jacob, Edward, Bella, Rosalie and me.

"Okay. This is a fair game, guys. Let's make it clean! No cheating!" Emmett explained.

"I think you need to take your own opinion, Emmett." Edward insinuated.

"First pitcher come on up !" Emmett urged. "Everyone else assume your positions!"

"Emmett, I don't think I can do this." Jennifer mentioned as she stood in the center of the field, a few feet away from the batter – Jacob. "I don't know how to play baseball."

"It's easy, just stand at base and throw the ball." Emmett said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

She smiled gratefully, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

I heard Rosalie growl. I didn't know if she was uncomfortable at the situation itself, that she was intimidated by Jennifer's impeccable beauty thinking she was the only rightful claimer of the title or a little bit of both.

"Emmett!" She retorted, causing her husband to flinch. "Can we start?" She said impatiently.

"Yep-di-do!" He nodded, moving away from her and over to his wife who gave him a distinct, annoyed look as she held onto a seemingly okay looking Carter. "What?" He questioned.

Rose sighed. "Carter. You'll be the ref with Esme, okay?"

He nodded, understanding before jogging over to Grandma Esme.

Jennifer inhaled a breath, eying Jacob carefully as he held onto the bat. She aimed before throwing the ball.

The ball flew straight toward Jacob and he hit it away with ease, causing it to soar into the skies. He dropped the bat and began running whereas I had my eyes set on the ball heading to the woods.

I charged for it, running with superhuman speed.

"I'm going to get it!" I heard Nahuel say beside me as he ran with all the speed he had.

I smirked. "Not if I get there first." I uttered before abruptly flying onto a tree and breaking off a large branch.

The branch fell to the ground and acted as a distraction to Nahuel but his quick reflexes managed to dodge it only inches away.

"Nice try," He laughed, speeding ahead of me.

I snarled as I dropped to the ground and ran with supernatural celerity toward him but it was too late. I caught the sight of the ball hovering over my head.

"Didn't Emmett say something about cheating?" Nahuel said teasingly as he sauntered his way to me, holding a cocky grin as he assessed my body with his eyes.

I rolled my eyes, spinning my body around and running to the family where Jake was inches away from finishing off the run when Esme caught the ball.

Carter waved his flag out to Jake, laughing hysterically.

"You're out!"

Jake laughed, shaking his head as he got off the wet ground.

"Next time, huh, there Jakey?" Jennifer smiled.

I felt a growl crawl up my throat.

After a couple of rounds, we switched and now I was the batter whilst Jennifer was still the pitcher.

"You can do it, Nessie. Just focus only on the ball." My Jacob cheered me on, giving me a few words of encouragement.

I read over what he said and I could detect that he was referring to my queasiness around the beholder of the ball, Jennifer. So I soaked in the advice and kept my eye only on the ball in her hand.

"You can do it, peanut!" My father called from across the field.

I tightened my grip on the bat as I waited.

She finally hurled the ball towards me and I slammed my bat against it with all my might, sending it flying straight into the air. I heard a few screams from my team as I dropped my bat and began charging around the posts.

I wasn't as fast as a vampire but I knew I was faster than any hybrid –I'm assuming since I inherited some of my dad's speed. I circled the field whilst keeping my focus on the person retrieving the ball.

This has to be a homerun.

But dammit! Jasper.

He was skilled at everything so who knows what to expect from him.

So I had to pick up the pace.

I sped up when I caught the sight of my grandmother and Carter only a few feet away and when I saw the sight of the ball flying our way, I decided to leap into the air and make a crash landing onto the post.

"Strike!" Carter squealed.

I grinned widely as I jumped off the ground. I could hear my family's cheers draw in and I was suddenly lifted off the ground and spun around by the strong, loving, warm arms I knew and loved.

"You did it!" Jake said, tightening his grasp. I laughed.

"I did it!"

He set me down, grinning from ear-to-ear. "I knew you could do it, but I didn't know you had some sass too." He teased.

I smiled brightly, staring up into his perfect brown eyes. After being lost in his eyes for a while, I found my eyes linger onto Jennifer who forced a smile. I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, the rain soon became heavy and the wind was strong.

"Ooh! That's not good!" My mom mentioned, staring up north.

"Looks like the rain's coming on strong. I think we should head back to the house." My grandfather brought up.

"Seems like a good idea," My dad concurred.

I sighed. That was a fun game while it lasted.

"You sure you're not cold?" I asked concernedly as my eyes fixed on Jake's bare torso.

He gave me a look, eyebrows cocked. "I should be asking you that question."

I rolled my eyes. "I just worry about you, s'all!"

"I know, babe. And I love it." He mentioned, kissing my temple and pulling me to his chest with one swift movement of the arm as he slung it over my shoulders.

I smiled, hooking my arm around his waist as we began walking onto water-drenched ground.

"Stop!" Alice cried out.

The suddenness caused us all to halt in our tracks and dart our heads toward the psychic.

He face was unreadable as she stood, eyes seemingly lingering onto the ground.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper demanded. "Are your visions back?"

Alice didn't answer after a while. "Flames! Oh god!" She uttered.

"Where are the flames coming from –" My father began to question but stopped himself.

"It's strange." Alice said before shaking her head. "Maybe it's nothing." She said with a sigh.

"Okay, let's get home and talk about this there." Carlisle said.

We all agreed as we all found ourselves making our ways over to the cars.

I frowned when I heard the patter of feet stopping. I soon unconsciously moved my gaze over to Carter, standing there with his face completely blank as the rain poured hard onto him. I slipped out of Jake's arms and trotted my way over to the young boy.

"Hey, buddy! What's up? It's time to go." I said, resting my hand on shoulder.

The minute my hand came into contact with his body, I flinched at the scorching heat radiating off him.

That's when the five year old hybrid started hyperventilating. His body began to shake and his fists clenched together, visible steam or smoke escaping the fringes and open spaces of his skin.

"Carter?" I questioned, confused and concerned.

"Renesmee, no!" I heard my father call out to me before the most clamorous shriek escaped the toddler's mouth.

"I wanted to play baseball and the rain ruined it! I hate the rain!" He screamed at the top of his lungs before looking up at the sky, his normally amber eyes now glowing like a center of a flame.

I felt someone pull me away from Carter before he unclenched his fists and balls of fire zoomed out of his palms. He raised his hands toward the tree and this time a huge orb of flames flew out of his small, juvenile hands and onto one of the large oak trees, burning it down completely to the ground.

The impact caused even the ground to shake and our supernatural selves to fall to the ground.

I lifted my head off the ground, my father right beside me, and focused my eyes on the now unconscious boy on the ground.

"Carter!" Rosalie sobbed as she ran with superhuman celerity to his side.

What the Frisbee Crackers just happened?


	5. Chapter 5: Call-ing for Back-up

_**Rosalie Hale**_

The entire family waltzed through the front doors of the mansion, all flabbergasted as to what just happened.

"What the hell just happened?" A taken aback Nessie stumbled in as Jacob held her close to him.

Emmett followed behind them with a Carter in his arms.

"Get him to the office!" Carlisle demanded as he sprinted superhumanly down the stairs.

The second Emmett and I reached the office and placed Carter's small unconscious body on the hospital bed. Carlisle began rummaging through his medical kit whilst some of the family came in to witness what was happening whereas the others stayed back, distancing themselves.

I was distraught. Watching Carter, someone so young, a baby go through such a mighty experience was terrible to go through. At that moment, I felt like a mother almost losing her child. I never thought I'd ever feel that, but I did. I needed to feel him.

I felt my breathing hitch and the lump in my throat aching to burst.

His skin was pale, paler than anything, nearly sallow. His usually diminutive, honey lips were washed out. He seemed lifeless and I couldn't shake the image out of my head.

I could hear his heartbeat but I couldn't feel his presence.

I needed to feel him.

As I went to press my hand against my Carter's forehead, Emmett held me back.

"Babe, don't." He told me.

I shook his grip off me, not moving eyes away from Carter's face. I found my hand slowly land on his forehead, immediately causing me to snarl at the burning feeling.

"He's sweltering hot!" I wept. "This is not normal! This shouldn't be happening!" I sobbed, glaring at Carlisle.

"Believe me, I know." Carlisle replied, rummaging through the drawer.

"Do something about it!" I demanded.

"I will. Just give me a second," He said, before pulling out a large metal syringe filled with liquid.

"What's that?" I queried, dreading to hear the answer.

"I've done some tests on him before and I have realized his not so common heat temperature. The average hybrid temperature is 108 degrees, his however is abnormally high." Carlisle said, moving me to the side and placing his finger against the five year old's neck, feeling his pulse.

"How high?" I asked.

"185 degrees," He told me, slipping a thermometer into Carter's mouth. "The temperature rises every time he ages. Right now he's raging in two hundred degrees."

My eyes widened. "And you didn't bother to tell me this?"

"I had no valid clue what it could be. At first I thought it was _Pyrexia_ , abnormally high bodily temperature but then I closer look and I was shocked. I needed to be sure that my assumptions were correct, but now I'm back to square one and I have no idea what's wrong with him." He told me.

I shook my head. This is not happening!

"Okay, so you're saying by the time he's full grown he'll be a walking furnace?" Emmett questioned, worry flooding his face.

My eyes widened in horror.

Carlisle did not reply to that comment.

"So, what is the syringe for?" Bella asked. She and Edward were the only ones in the room.

"This is one of the very few needles that work on him. I filled it with liquid that up the pH Levels and bloodstream, decreasing the heat temperature. I'm hoping it will work on him. Everyone, stay back." He told us.

He looked at me for approval. I nodded my head before I watched him take Carter's wrist and injecting the thick needle through his vein.

After what felt like centuries, Carlisle pulled the syringe out and eyed the monitor where we saw Carter's vitals and temperatures decreasing by the second.

"He'll be okay after a few hours." Carlisle said.

This only solidified my relief and I exhaled a much needed breath.

I turned to my husband and I watched him smile reassuringly to me.

"He's going to be okay. He'll be fine!" I chuckled, completely relieved.

He'll be okay.

... ...

 _ **Jacob Black**_

As I crunched down on a packet of chips, I heard a loud knock coming from the front door. I frowned as I dropped the packet on the counter and made my way to the door, but was stopped when I got a text from Nessie.

I snatched my phone from the counter.

 _ **Omg! Jennifer's trying out for the softball team!**_

- **My baby, Nessie**

I sighed, placing my phone onto the counter and making my way to the front door.

I breathed in the familiar scent before flinging the door open to see Embry supporting his tall, slender frame with his hand against the frame of the door.

"Hey buddy!" He spoke enthusiastically, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hey man," I laughed, embracing in patting hug. "Thanks for coming." I told him.

"No problem," He mentioned, shoving a wine cooler to my chest, forcing me to hold it and just waltzed into the house, examining it. "Nice pad you got here," He muttered approvingly.

"Yeah, thanks. I work hard on it." I said, shaking my head as I placed the box on the counter.

"Man, California is a dream with some mighty fine babes! Katy Perry's voice is blasting in my head right now." Embry said.

"That's nice, Embry." I said. "Anyway, I'm really glad you came."

He smirked. "You look wrecked, boss." He told me.

"Well, thank you for sugarcoating it." I said sarcastically.

"What's going on man?"

I sighed, grabbing two cans of Heisler from the refrigerator.

"Things have been rather...shitty here," I chuckled.

I vividly remembered the incident that happened less than a day ago. Carter literally lost his cool and blew up in flames –okay maybe I'm exaggerating there – and one more step and I could've lost her. I could've lost the love of my life in one swift movement.

"Do I really wanna know about it?" He asked.

I sighed, shaking my head as I handed him a can and we both made our way to the couches.

"So…" I grunted as I took a seat on the leather couch, placing the can on the coffee table and clearing up all Seth's work papers. "How have you been, dude?"

"Hey man I've been epic! La Push has been crap since you left so I thought I'd do some low-budget travelling. I just got back from Memphis." He said, sitting back on the couch.

"What were you doing in Memphis?"

"Nothin' much, you know. Watching football, meeting up with the ladies, you know, the usual." He told me.

"Ha! That's great man." I said with lack of interest.

"Yeah, now that everyone's all coupled-up and imprinted-up with kids it's kind of killing my single vibe you know." Embry said.

I gave him a small smile. "It can't be everybody, there's Leah?" I pointed out.

He gave me a look and raised his eyebrows. "Leah? Really? Don't insult me with bitterness! I don't want her to ruin my cool-aid."

"Okay…what about Colin?"

"Yeah, he's the latest person to fall prey to curse! The love disease," He laughed.

"Oh right, I forgot." I said to him. "Sorry man."

"Why? Dude! I'm lit right now! In the past week, I've been introduced to ten different flavors of women. I actually ran out of condoms yesterday so I hope you and Seth stocked up. How's Nessie doing?"

"Um…yeah sure," I said. "So, like that's the reason why I asked you to come over. I need your help."

Embry frowned.

"I'm having some lady troubles." I admitted.

"Tell me something I haven't heard or seen before." Embry joked inconveniently.

I gave him a straight face.

"Aww, Nessie's not putting out? And you're trying hard to keep it in the pants and I'm assuming she's controlling your every move?" He cooed.

I snarled.

He chuckled.

"I'm not laughing," I growled.

He shut up. "I'm not laughing either." He said, gulping before he exhaled a sigh. "Okay, in all seriousness."

"So Nahuel's sister –"

"Nahuel? That short weirdo that came to save our asses them years ago?" He said.

"I wouldn't say he saved our asses but yeah. So his sister's in town and Nessie's not comfortable around her." I pointed out.

"Why is she? Nessie's freaking gorgeous!"

I eyed him carefully. "Yeah, well clearly that's not what's bothering her. She thinks Jennifer 'wants' me or whatever."

"Mhmm…so she's jealous. Yeah, I'm getting some major flashbacks to younger version of a guy I know. His name was Caleb. He hopelessly fell in love with a girl that embarrassingly turned him down for an older guy. You know him right, Jake?"

"Yeah, okay! Yes! I fell in love with Bella and got rejected but we both moved on."

"You weren't just in love dude. You were obsessed." Embry added. "And now you're dating her daughter. It's funny how things turned out."

I groaned. "This was a bad idea."

Embry laughed. "Okay, girl meets boy and now new girl's into you and her brother's into your girlfriend leaving the both of you jealous. Mmm. That is a problem. Fixer." Embry nodded.

"Uh…not exactly like that but yeah." I told him. "So will you help me out?"

He curved his lips into a smile. "I thought you'd never ask man. I'll definitely get that fine piece of ass off your case and you and Nessie can continue being grossly cute as per freaking usual."

"Okay, thanks again dude."

"No problem." Embry told me, sitting back onto the couch and placing his feet on the coffee table . "Ladies love me and this girl won't be any different. It will give me time to add onto my building roster."

"Your roster?"

"Yeah, my list of top _lays_. A group of girls I hook up with, with the intention of not settling down." He said.

I shook my head.

"You're a fucking douchebag."

"Tell me something I don't already know, baby!" He called, imitating some gangster.

You wouldn't think it since Embry was pretty much the scrawniest of all of us but he was the most candid and confident when it came to approaching the ladies. Not that we were wimps but it was just that Embry really liked girls (more so than Quil before Claire), even back when he sucked at life and went through the geeky phase where he basically beat off every night over a girl he had a crush on. He wasn't looking to settle down like all of us and hardly thought about imprinting in the future.

"Dude, don't play with the girl's feelings though." I said, heading to the kitchen to grab a packet of chips in the cabinet.

"Who said anything about feelings? Remember when we were all a bunch of dudes not ready to get attached? Oh wait, y'all left and got yourselves imprinted while I'm pretty much enjoying my twenties single. This is great! In your thirties you'll probably be married, probably have some kids and live a boring life while I'm living wild and young and _free_!"

"You don't want that for yourself?" I asked.

"I don't know. If it happens for me it happens but this about me right here and right now! I'm holding onto my twenties. I'm not ready to be tied down." He confessed.

"All right, whatever man. Do what you want." I said, tossing him the packet. I sent Seth a text, telling him about Embry visiting. "Seth will be back later."

"Mmm…" He hummed, throwing chips into his mouth as I hopped back onto the couch. "This apartment's crap, dude,"

I gritted my teeth.

… …

 _ **Renesmee Cullen**_

"Huddle up! Warm up time!" Coach Flak exclaimed before blowing into his whistle.

PE. Great!

The girls huddled up together on one side whereas the boys huddled up on the other. Everyone suddenly began gearing up for the physical torture session whereas I was pretty much out of it.

I couldn't wrap my mind over what happened yesterday. Of course we were glad Carter was okay but what happened still didn't make sense to us. What was he?

Of course he was a hybrid but could a vampire hybrid be able burn a field on fire? Could a vampire hybrid not drink blood? Could a vampire hybrid have two abilities? Could a vampire hybrid almost kill an entire _vampire_ clan in one swift movement?

And not to mention he was only a couple months old.

It was messed up!

"Jumping jacks!" Coach Flak exclaimed, pacing back and forth, blowing into his whistle.

"Hey!" I heard Felicity call out to me, forcing me to shift my focus to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I told her, in defense.

"You just seem a little off. Like you're out of it or something." She told me as she stretched her leg before jumping.

I sighed. I wanted so badly to talk to her about my feelings, I just needed to rant it out to someone but I knew that wasn't an option.

"I'm good. Just got a lot on my mind," I replied truthfully.

"Is it about Alex?" Felicity whispered.

I glared at her, creasing a frown.

"Cullen! Focus!" Coach whistled into my ear before walking away from us. I sighed.

I found my eyes wandering around until they landed on Jennifer jack jumping in some really short pale blue shorts and her OWHS tight, baring tank top and trainers.

I noticed a couple of guys eying her carefully across the field and chanting out flirtatious, inappropriate suggestions to her which caused her to blush and smile her bright, welcoming smile of hers.

"Are those shorts even allowed?" I blurted out.

Felicity followed my gaze before chuckling, "I smell a new perfume on you. It's called _'Jealously by You'_."

"I'm not jealous of anything. I'm just saying, last time I checked, the school has a strict no skin-tight-revealing outfits on school grounds policy."

"Um…that didn't stop Genevieve "Gigolo" Harlot from wearing practically nothing today!" Felicity replied.

I scoffed as my gaze diverted from Jennifer onto Justin sneaking glances at me as he jogged along with the other guys.

"Now stretches!" Coach Flak whistled.

"Y-You…don't think Justin's still into me, do you?" I asked Felicity.

She laughed aloud. "Are you kidding me? He literally gawks at you every time you enter the room. If he's not still into then he has some serious eye troubles."

I rolled my eyes. I have enough drama on my plate so did I really wanna bother myself with more?

I sighed, resorting to leaving my focus elsewhere. My eyes ultimately landed on Alex talking to Rea who jotted something down into her Book of Darkness –aka her journal – as she just observed the session.

I needed to talk to her.

As much as I couldn't forget what she did to me just as she can't forget that I'm part of an immortal vampire species that her family hunt for a living, we had to put all of that behind us and probably move forward.

Also, I hated watching Seth in so much pain. He was lost without Alex. He was completely broken and empty and I couldn't bear to watch him go through that anymore.

So I had to talk to Alex.

But how do I do that without potentially getting killed?

… …

I slipped out of the girls locker room as soon as the bell went off and waltzed down the crowded, busy hallways. I made my way over to my locker where I placed my gym bag.

I sighed as I snatched my silky patterned scarf and wrapped it around my neck. As I eyed myself carefully in the small mirror I had in my locker, I caught the sight of the romantic photo booth pictures I took with Jacob –one of me wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his cheek as he made a goofy expression to the camera, another with both of us grinning at the camera, one with us making out, and my personal favorite the one with him engulfing me in his loving embrace and kissing my head as I buried my on his chest.

I smiled, running a hand over the photo, memorizing it before slipping out of my trance and finally shutting the locker door. As I made this action, I suddenly found my eyes averting onto Alex standing by her locker a couple of feet on the opposite side of the hall.

I felt my breathing hitch as I replayed the images of that terrible prom night where I watched my best friend shoot the arrow that almost rendered me breathless forever, how much anger I must have felt but then images of Seth's unremitting damaged expression only diminished any other feelings I had towards Alex.

Knowing that Seth had sacrificed his true love's trust in order to keep my secret safe only made me feel even more regretful. I had to do my part.

"I promised myself I was going to do it. So I'm gonna do it." I encouraged myself –if lack a better word – and adjusted my bag, sucking in a deep breath before making my way over to the girl.

"Um…Hey!" I greeted a little too high than I hoped, causing her to flinch.

"Oh." She mentioned unenthusiastically as she realized it was me. "Hi. I thought you were Felicity."

I forced a smile. "Look, Alex –" I tried to cut to the chase but she immediately stopped me.

"No. You listen, Ness. I know you're going to try to apologize but when it's I that needs to do the apologizing. I couldn't sleep the past couple of days. It's been eating at me, this whole dynamic or I don't know, tension between us –"

"No, but I understand where you came from. I didn't tell you about my secret. I kept the secret from you and I lied –"

"You didn't try to kill me." She mentioned bluntly.

There was awful silence for a while until Alex and I's laughter filled the air, thinning the thickened stiffness.

It was weird to hear Alex's usual unfiltered nature coming out again. I guess she found it peculiar to hear her say it.

"Yeah, I guess that's the underlining factor." I sniggered nervously, staring at the ground.

I heard her sigh. "My dad told me about your family and the way you live and I felt like an idiot. I know we can't fully be friends again after what I did. I don't even think I'm there yet and I'm sure you're –"

"Look, Alex. I'm not expecting things to go back to where there were either but it's in the past. We should probably just try to move forward." I told her.

She nodded. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

I smiled. "Which…uh, brings me to the main reason why I want us to get past what happened. Seth. He's really troubled after the breakup between you two and I know you probably broke up with him because he kept this secret from you."

"He lied to me, Ness!" She tried to argue.

"I get that and if it wasn't for his loyalty to my family I'm sure he would've told you the truth. It was hard for him to keep this from you."

She shook her head. "Ness, I can't immediately be happy and forget about all of this."

"Of course not!" I told her, shaking my head. "And nobody's asking you to but all I'm saying is don't push him away when I know you really want to be with him and vice versa. Seth loves you Alex. He would go to the moon, heck to freaking Mars and back for you and at the end of the day isn't that more important that some small lie?"

She fell silent for a short while, probably rethinking it over but I shook that thought off when she finally answered.

"I appreciate your help, Ness but no." She said, shaking her head.

I nodded. "Okay, fine. Can you just promise me you'll talk to him? Or at least think about it?"

She gave me a simple nod, however, I felt she just gave it to me to drop the subject and so I did as the second bell went off.

She shrugged her shoulder bag over her shoulders.

"Okay, I guess we're going to see him right now." I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

She sighed.

"OMG!" I heard Felicity's familiar squeal come our way. "Do my eyes deceive me or are Alex Mazzola and Renesmee Cullen actually talking to each other again?"

"Oh boy," Alex sighed.

Felicity rolled her eyes at her as she and Rea stood in front of us.

"What was going on between you two?" Rea questioned, trying to play along with the oblivious card.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." I told her, even though I'm pretty much she knew exactly what was going on.

"You were snaking and eying each other like you were on some reality show or soap opera! _The Real Teens of Oakland Woods_ meets _Days of our Hormones_!"

Alex and I laughed.

"Let's go to Geography before we're late." Alex told us.

"When are you eager to go to class?" Felicity frowned as she spun around and walked off with Rea.

"Hey, I'm going somewhere afterschool. Wanna come?" I asked Alex.

"Where are you going?" The tall, beautiful Italian asked.

"To get some answers." I said as we both walked into the classroom.

… ….

 _ **Seth Clearwater**_

As I watched all the teenagers roll into the room, there was one in particular I couldn't keep my focus off on. When Alex entered the room with Nessie, I felt the dire need to feel her close to me but she seemed so distant, like I'd never ever get the chance to experience the entrancement of her touch.

Her scent lingered in my nostrils like a herb, an alluring rosemary. I needed to take her in as my remedy but the sources of that remedy, her eyes, were not available to me.

If only she could look at me, if only just a second I wouldn't feel like dying inside. Her hazel eyes would save me from eternal misery.

"Uh…Morning everybody! Take your seats." I started down the lesson, my eyes not diverted from my imprint.

Through the thirty hearts in this room, hers was the one I was easily able to distinguish. Soft and chiming, like taps of tambourines.

"Today we'll be looking at airport protocols –no I mean airline protocols. Wait…um…no, that's not right." I stated as I glanced back at my semester plan.

"Uh, Mr. Clearwater?" A girl with a high-pitched voice called.

"Yes?" I said.

"You said we had to hand in our research reports today." She stated.

"Right! Yes!" I nodded my head, leaning against my desk. I glanced over to Nessie who raised her eyebrows at me, gesturing to the class with their reports.

"Right! Yes! Thank you! I'll just collect them." I scrambled.

As I collected the reports from the students I came across Alex who had her report facing me but not her actual face.

"Thank you, Alex." I said with a smile. "Good to know you took the time to actually do your homework. I'm sure you did amazing."

Some of the kids laughed.

But Alex wasn't having any of it.

"Well I wouldn't have bothered anyway. I just think reading up on the world and it's wonderful continents and coordinates doesn't paint the entire picture of the actual problem. The people. But I heard this report counts like 75% of my grade but I guess maybe that could be a lie too." She said, glaring at me.

The coldness in her look, the cold glare felt like a dagger to the heart. My heart.

She sighed, moving her eyes away from me.

"Also I had nothing else to do last night." She muttered gruffly.

I didn't mean to piss her off. I thought that's how I'd get her to smile. God! I was an idiot. Now I think, no I know I just pushed her further and further away from me and now I feel even more miserable and useless.

"Well, thank you again." I said.

She ignored me.

I sighed, turning around to see all eyes on us, scrutinizing and commenting on our heated encounter.

I gritted my teeth.

"Okay! I want you all to read pages 123-198 of your textbooks!" I told the class.

Everyone groaned.

The lesson ended after what felt like eternity but in reality it was only half an hour.

"Alright, read up on the Stonehenge rocks and the cavemen because I may or may not surprise you with a pop quiz." I told them.

"I think that takes the definition of pop quiz, Mr. C." Cassie told me.

"Well, thanks to your smart comment smartass, you're all writing a test tomorrow!"

"Really, Cassie?" The guys retorted as they all rolled out.

Suddenly, I received a text from Jake.

 **The skinniest jackass MF just showed up with a U-Haul. Any guess?**

I scoffed. Embry's in town.

I slipped my phone into my pocket.

Alex was conveniently the last one to head out and I took that as a sign to steal her.

"Alex."

"I've got to go, Seth." She told me.

"No you don't. I know you take your time to get to class and Mrs. Thomason is basically a corpse so she won't even notice you're late. Bless her soul," I said to her as I pulled her by the hand and shut the door, flipping the blinds down.

She frowned and flipped the blinds up as a counteract.

I sighed, shutting the blinds.

As she went to jostle them up, I pressed my hand against the door window.

"Don't even think about it." I warned her.

She exhaled a heavy breath.

"What do you want, Seth?" She demanded.

"What was all that about earlier?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been avoiding me ever since the school year started and when I try to talk to you, you just snap at me."

"Okay! I'm sorry, _Mr. Clearwater_. I've just got a lot on my mind and I blow off on people. I hope you don't call the principal." She laughed. "So, if you forgive m-me- I hope we can move past it." She said to me.

"Okay," I said in reply.

As she went for the door, it immediately clicked what she was doing. She was deflecting and avoiding. She was avoiding the topic which meant she was trying to avoid me.

"No! No!" I uttered firmly, shutting the door as she opened it slightly. She breathed. "You're doing it again, Alex?"

"Okay! So what do you want me to do? Do you want me to just forget the fact that you lied to me and pretend like I'm some love-doped puppy? Well I'm sorry to disappoint."

"I'm not asking for that! I'm asking for you to talk to me. Not push me away!"

"Seth, you're asking for something I can't exactly give to you." She told me.

I sighed and began rubbing my temples. "God, I know. I know. I screwed up."

She shook her head. "Look, this has been hard for me –"

"Has it really? I may have not told you about Nessie and her family, because it wasn't my place but you not telling me where you were for four months! You just getting up and leaving? How do you think I felt? I was broken without you, Alex! Broken!"

She scoffed, shaking her head. "You think this hasn't been hard for me too? Seth! It hurt me knowing you were miles away from me. I couldn't sleep at night because all I would do was dream about you but you weren't there." She shouted.

"Then why did you leave –?"

"But I couldn't." She stated, adding onto her previous statement. "I couldn't let those feelings get to me because it hurt even more knowing that you and I just don't fit together. I get it, you lied to protect Nessie's secret but I would never do that. That's precisely the reason why you and I don't fit together. You're kind, sweet, caring, loving and I'm the complete opposite. How do you love me, Seth? If I just push you away,"

"You don't have to." I told her, taking a step closer to her.

"A-and then what? Should I just kick the big elephant in the room to the side? The fact that my family hunts vampires and you're best friends with vampires and not only that but you're a werewolf?"

"Those are just titles! Those are just traits of who I am but that's not the _man_ that loves you with all his heart. I would do anything to prove to you that I'm the guy you're meant to be with." I said, grabbing hold of her hands.

"Seth! You're my teacher."

"Then I'll fucking quit!" I retorted.

"No. I can't –"

"Stop trying to push away reasons why we're meant for each other. You bring out different sides of me I didn't know I had, that's one reason why you're made for me."

Her eyes bored into mine and vice versa. Her eyes were glistening as she contemplated. I could feel her pulse picking up. She wanted this.

She wanted us.

She shook her head, pushing away any positive thoughts and stepped back, dropping my hands.

"I can't."

"Why?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"It's not that I don't want to but it's because I _can't_ want to." She told me.

I frowned. What did she mean.

She turned her back towards me. "After that night, something changed. Something changed in me. I'm not the same girl I was before. I'm worse. Every time I look at myself in the mirror, I see someone different. She's shattered." She said, facing me.

"I want more than anything to go back to the girl I was because the girl that she's become…" She paused, her voice cracking as her tears welled up. "The girl that I've become is somehow darker…I feel faulty and I don't think I can go back. I've seen way too much to try to get to a happy place."

She halted for a while, biting back her tears but ultimately not working for her.

"Because if I do…" She cried, her breath uneven and her lips quivering. "If I get to that happy place, I know something will ruin it and I can't risk that. I've done terrible things, Seth and if I told you, you wouldn't look at me the same way."

I kept quiet for a while.

"Alex…I want to be your safe haven. I want you to vent out all your feelings. You can't keep all of this in. you can be happy again. You can be happy with me." I assured her.

"Seth…"

"I've witnessed a lot of crazy things in my life. I've lost quite a lot too but I got through with it. You can get through this too. I can help you." I said, taking a step closer to her.

"Seth, you don't have to convince me that everything's going to be okay." Alex said.

"I know. I wish I could though. I wish I could tell you that you'll never feel pain but you can through this. I hate watching you like this. It's my job to make happy, it's my job to protect you. And you may try to push me away but I'll keep fighting. I'll keep fighting until –"

"Until I give in?" She giggled, sniffling.

I smiled as I placed my hand on her cheek, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"So are we cool?" I asked, more like pleaded as I locked my eyes with the gorgeous hazel eyes I love.

She snickered.

"Like a cucumber," She told me with a laugh.

I released a sigh of relief, causing her the giggle some more before laying a gentle kiss on her soft, warm lips. Dammit! Did I miss those lips?! It felt like the first time (even though I romanticized it).

She pulled away – flabbergasted at how amazing the kiss was – to gasp for some air and exhale heavy against my lips.

"I need to get to class," She whispered.

I cleared my throat and nodded my head.

"Yes! Uh! You should…get going."

She shrugged her bag on her shoulder and headed for the doors. She halted for a second to glance back at me. I grinned like an idiot and she smiled slightly before flinging the door open and slipping out.

It's not going to be easy getting back to how we were but I was hopeful.

It's all about the love, right?

… …

 _ **Renesmee Cullen**_

After the school day ended, Alex and I hopped into my car and I drove us to the place I had been contemplating to go for a long time now.

Alex and I sprang out of the car and closed the doors as we ogled the tall, rundown building in the most remote part of the town. The scent of sewer water filled the air.

"Wow!" I muttered to myself.

"Well this is gross and depressing." Alex said bluntly before shrieking. "Omigosh I just saw a rat!"

I inhaled the heavy, strong scent of decayed matter and burnt possessions. I stared at the remains of this giant edifice. Shattered windows, charred brick walls and piles gravel ashes. It didn't seem like a recent burning. The burned house/mansion/maybe loft probably had a good fifteen years of deconstruction.

"What did you say we're doing here again?"

"Getting some answers." I said as I walked up to building.

"Um…okay. I don't know how you're going to get any answers from something so dead but okay." She said, following my tail. "Who even lived here?"

"Ray Parker," I told her.

She halted in her tracks, causing me to do the same.

"Ray Parker?" She questioned. "The crazy maniac serial killer?" She demanded.

I nodded. "I just wanna know more about him. He saved my life one night and I want to know why."

"Are you kidding?" She demanded.

I sighed.

I never got a chance to thank him. This may be a death sentence, this could end very terribly but I needed to know why he saved me from that vampire the other night? How did he kill that vampire? Why was he there when Charles tried to kill us? How did he know where we were? Is he actually a good guy?

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everybody! Geez! I've been gone forever it seems. Like omg, life is crazy right now but I'm not neglecting this story. I've just got a lot on my plate at the moment, what with being a mom, supporting my fiancé who got into an ATV accident on his 26** **th** **birthday last month and basically…idk, life in general but everything's okay now.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this crazy chapter because it's about to get even crazier! So stick around.**

 **Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6: The One With The Nutjob

_**Renesmee Cullen**_

Alex and I reached the abandoned, rundown building. My shoes made a rustling sound as I stepped on broken glass and wood ashes. We came across the abandoned front door. I glanced at Alex who shrugged her shoulders, clearly not trusting her better judgement.

I gulped in before opening the creaking door and was met with an open, dark building. The sun blasted through the open, cracked parts of the building. It was pretty unfathomable how gloomy this place was.

"Hello!" I called out, causing an echo.

I swear I could hear a rat run off.

"This is definitely the epitome of a den of iniquity." Alex mentioned.

I chuckled non-humorously as I hesitantly strolled through the spooky building. Alex stumbled over a broken old dry-wooden chair on the eroded wooden floors, causing a clanging sound and groaned.

I glared back at her.

She shrugged. "I didn't see it there because it's so freaking dark! Ugh! Is there at least dim lighting up in here?"

I looked around, my eyes landing on the multiple cobwebs and underground holes everywhere. It was virtually empty in the massive building; everything was either taken away or burned out. I eyed the open space. The four large, open walls that led to different areas of the building and the staircase leading up to another floor. I frowned as my legs started walking.

"What are you doing?" She asked me as I began climbing up the broken, burned out stairs and holding onto the wrecked stair handles until I managed –barely – to reach the second floor which wasn't much either.

I glanced down to see Alex looking up.

"What do you see?"

"Nothing," I sighed as I trotted down the stairs.

Alex sighed. "This is gross and I have I brother so I definitely know what's really gross." She said.

"Why didn't the local authorities remove this building from the vacancy if nobody claims it anymore?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Who knows and who cares okay? There's clearly nothing here that gets us closer to knowing Ray's weird homicidal tendencies."

"No." I said as I walked past her.

She gasped. "Oh my…" She said. "Are you insane?"

"Talk about something." I said as I ran my hand over the gravel wall.

"Um…well…okay," She scoffed. "I think my parents are getting a divorce." Alex brought up out of the blue.

I turned to her. "Why? Are they fighting?" I asked, putting my focus back onto the deserted domicile.

"No…but they're not the same as they used to be. After returning from New York after the whole you know…incident thing last semester…they've been different."

I frowned. "Well…sorry about that." Not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, okay." She laughed. "How are things with you and Jake?"

I nodded. "We're good. He's just been busy a lot with work and all." I said. "Did you talk to Seth?"

As she was about to answer, the sight of a large, muscular man emerging from the seams startled me.

Suddenly, Alex reached for her boots and pulled out a crossbow and aimed it toward him.

"Nessie…" She warned as she took a step forward.

"What are you doing here?" Ray Parker demanded, with a straight, menacing face –completely unfazed by a teenage girl pointing an arrow at him.

"Um…we just wanted to check this place out. We didn't mean to trespass."

"This is a crime scene. You shouldn't be here." He stated.

"We're sorry," I apologized.

He glared at Alex. "Would you mind putting that away?"

"Not a chance." She smirked.

He turned his attention over to me.

I felt the need to say something. "I, uh, I just want to thank you for saving my life, well, I guess all of our lives that night at the prom." I said.

He didn't reply.

"I guess…"

"You think you kids know it all, don't you? You think you can just walk around the woods and nothing will happen to you because you know everything. I'm not here to protect anyone. I'm here to make it alive. None of you know what's coming. So my best advice for you is to stop being naïve, don't trust your friends or your family. _Look at the bigger picture_ …and stay off my land!" He growled as he took a couple of steps closer to us which in turn made us take steps back. "Now if you ever step onto my land again, let's just say I want be generous then. I'll make sure your gratitude is the last thing you think about."

I gulped. "Okay," I replied.

He eyed Alex carefully, his teeth gritted as his eyes lingered on the crossbow she had.

As if on cue, Alex and I heard someone shut a car door and a familiar scent reached my nasal passages.

One wandering blink of an eye and Ray Parker's dark presence just evaporated.

He just…?

The creaking sound of the door opening shifted my focus.

"Hide!" Alex told me, pushing me away. "It's my dad. You need to hide!"

I did as I was told as I ran superhumanly to the nearest place I could obsecure. I snuck a peak at the cracked opening of the wall to see Alex's father and a few of his henchmen entering the scene.

"Alex! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hi, dad! Uh…I'm just doing my daily checkup."

"This is a dangerous place! You shouldn't be here."

"Don't worry, dad. Nothing happened to me…" She said before the rest of her words fizzled out as I caught the sight of an open window. I quietly and quickly slipped out of it and hopped into my car, waiting for everyone to leave.

I'm glad my car was hidden.

Wow!

… …

It's been three weeks since the incident at Ray Parker's residence. Alex and I were currently on edge after the threat he gave us. I mean, I understand where he was coming from and we probably shouldn't have invaded his space and we should've thought about it first but he was a serial killer and we didn't exactly think he lived there anymore, and really it was just a meaningless visit. But that still doesn't justify the face that the dude was scary!

Alex and I decided to stick close to each other after that night and I guess that was good because we started building up our friendship again.

It wasn't perfect –I mean really we're just putting our difference aside to figure out why Ray Parker's who he is – but there were moments where I believed was hope for us after all.

"You still didn't tell your dad about Ray, did you?" I asked.

"No. Did you?"

"Of course not! He'd probably lose his mind." I told her with a chuckle.

"So, did you find any more research about him?" She asked me as she and I walked the halls of the school as lunch period settled in.

I shook my head. "All I know about him was that his daughter died along with her mother and he's basically a nutjob with anger issues. Other than that. Nothing, he's a dead-end." I replied to her.

"Who's a dead-end?" Felicity questioned as she appeared out of nowhere with Rea by her tail.

"Nobody," Alex and I answered quickly.

Felicity frowned.

"Uh, what's up with the outfit?" Alex asked as she eyed Felicity's unusually simple getup.

She was dressed in a black and white blouse, a pair of jeans and three inch heels. The most prominent difference was the way her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and her glasses –which she never wore.

"Oh, uh…I couldn't get my contact solution yesterday so…" She replied with a shrug.

I smiled. "Well, you look good." I told her.

She smiled, rolling her eyes. "Thanks."

"This is so depressing." Rea pointed out.

I frowned as I turned to her. "What?"

"Look at the school? Half of the school's been missing ever since the school year started." She replied.

"You think people left because of what happened at prom?" I asked.

"I'd be surprised if they didn't. I mean Hunter died and…" Alex paused as she glanced back at Felicity who fell silent. "You know what? Let's not talk about it."

"No. Don't stop at my account. I-It's not like we were together anyway." Felicity said.

We didn't reply.

Felicity sighed. "So I met this really cute guy this morning. Alex, I think you might like him."

I gave Alex a nervous look. How was she going to get out of this one?

"Well um…I'm not really into guys right now." She replied.

"You've been single for over a year –"

"There's someone else!" Alex stated. I widened my eyes.

"Really?" Felicity questioned in shock.

Alex nodded her head. "Yeah –I-I've been dating someone for a while now."

Felicity raised an eyebrow for a while, looking not entirely convinced.

However, she just laughed it off and squealed.

"This is so exciting! What's his name?" She asked.

I looked nervous but it seemed like Alex played it cool.

"Set-Statham…" She said quickly. "Yeah, Statham."

"Statham? What, like Jason Statham, Statham?" Felicity pointed out.

"Yeah, sure," Alex stated.

Felicity frowned. "Mhmm…"

"Have you all realized that there have been no parties ever since we came back? I don't know about you but I need to get loose." Felicity pointed out.

"Why don't you throw a party?" Alex laughed.

"Do you know how hard it is to come up with a party? I mean you have to get decorations, pick the best location, food, drinks…it's crazy!"

"I don't know. It doesn't seem that bad." I said.

My aunt Alice threw parties all the time back in Forks and she made it look easy.

"Well, let's see you throw a party little Miss Perfect!" Felicity teased.

I thought about it. That doesn't actually sound like a horrible idea.

Suddenly, we bumped into none other than Jennifer. Omigosh! She's literally everywhere!

"Hey girls!" She greeted. "How are you all doing on this fine day?"

"We're fantastic!" Felicity laughed. "What about you? You seem chappy!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, that's probably because I got an A in my Algebra test!" She squealed, flashing her paper.

"Oh!" Felicity chuckled. "That's great. It was totally easy, wasn't it?"

Jennifer squealed at the fellow blonde. "I know! When I first saw the paper I was like 'Even my non-existent dog could ace this paper!'" She giggled annoyingly.

Omigosh! Shoot my ears please!

"And I also have good news! I got a job."

"Wow! You've been here all over four weeks and you already have a job?" Rea questioned unenthusiastically. I guess that's who she was, you know, all bitter and dark but I couldn't help but find delight at her response to the irritatingly beautiful blonde.

"I guess," Jennifer guffawed. "I got a job as a busgirl at the fast food store right next Rowdy's Repair Shop."

The name caused me to jerk both internally and externally.

That's where Jacob worked.

"Wait. The auto shop downtown?" I asked.

She nodded her head as she glanced back at me, gnawing her bottom lip condescendingly.

"Yeah, I looked around and there was an opening and so I landed the gig. Your boyfriend, Jacob's recommendation really put me at the top of the list." She mentioned.

…

What?!

Did she really just say my boyfriend helped her get a job at a store right next to his work? I knew Jacob loved that store and he ate a lot so…Omigosh!

That would mean they'd see each other virtually every day!

"Well, that was nice of him…" Felicity giggled, nudging my arm.

I grumbled under my breath but displayed a pretentious nervous, uncomfortable grin.

"Yeah, it was." I murmured.

Jennifer grinned. "I hope it's not awkward that I'll be seeing your boyfriend almost every day?" She laughed. "I told him I didn't want thinks to be weird and he just said you'll probably understand so I'm glad he was right."

I paused for a while before letting words fall out of my lips. "Oh, yeah! Of course. I don't have a problem. I guess that's Jacob. He knows me all too well." I laughed.

She smiled, giving me a quick once-over before moving her focus onto the other girls.

"Bitch alert." Alex whispered in my ear.

"Oh! Yes! I have one more thing." Jennifer said in her harmonious voice, digging into her Gucci bag and pulling out a flyer.

"There's a party at my place this weekend! It's kind of like a 'get-to-know-the-people-of-my-school' party. It's going to be epic! I hope you all can make it." She added.

"Oh god! Yes!" Felicity shrieked. "I've been dying to be invited to a party. We're definitely going to be there."

The rest of us (except Rea) just smiled back politely –but really feeling indifferent about it inside.

"Wait! Isn't your brother's place?" I asked as I read the carefully decorated flyer.

I didn't think Nahuel would be okay with a bunch of humans at his house. I've known him a while to notice that he is a bit OCD when it came to his belongings. I guess it has a lot to do with losing so much and having basically nothing almost all his life.

Jennifer frowned, glaring at me. "Yeah, okay? It is. Why?"

I shrugged. "Well I'm just wondering if he was okay with it."

"He is." She replied quickly.

I just stared at the ground and I fell silent.

"Okay! So we'll be there!" Felicity giggled awkwardly.

Jennifer grinned, giving us a nod. "Hey, Felicity! Would you mind helping me out with some things? I could really use your help."

"Omigosh! Nobody ever wants my help. Yes!" Felicity laughed as she and her –I guess – new best bud linked arms.

"I'll meet you girls at the cafeteria?" Felicity said.

"Oh, don't worry about us. We'll be outside. Probably doing some cart-wheels or thinking about our future. You go have fun." Alex told her,

Felicity giggled before she and Jennifer walked away, chatting it up.

Alex groaned. "God, I hate her." She mentioned as we continued walking. "She flirts with everyone else but me."

"Who? Jennifer?" I asked.

Alex scoffed and scowled at the mention of her name. I smiled slightly. I guess it wasn't just me.

"She is uncharacteristically sweet that I just have the sudden urge spew my guts out!" Alex snarled. "A-and did you see that look she gave you, Ness when she was talking about you and Jake? Tell me that wasn't a bitch face because I think it was a whore-like look."

I shrugged. "I don't particularly like her either but…I trust Jacob."

"Do you really? I mean, if he's able to get her job who knows what else he could do for her?" Alex pointed out with a chuckle.

This made me feel even more nervous and gutty.

"Okay, so what am I supposed to do?"

"Assert your dominance!" She repeated the same advice Rachel gave me last summer. "Mark your territory. Scare off any crows out to get your crop…" She said.

I frowned.

She sighed. "Scare crow analogy."

I snickered. "H-how am I supposed to assert my dominance? Jake and I are perfect the way we are and I'm sure people know that we're together and I know Jake would never hurt me. He's too loyal to me." I said with a smile as I thought about my imprint.

Jake loved me with all his heart. I know he'd never in a million years hurt me.

"You need to make sure that Jake's yours and only yours. I know he won't hurt you, I mean over mine and his dead body but it'll definitely scare the hormonal girls away."

"Okay. So what do I do?"

"Try by giving him your v-card and the rest will follow." Alex said as she and Rea slipped out of the school doors, leaving me behind breathless and speechless.

… …

 **Later that day**

After school, I drove myself home after a long, long…long…day. I never felt this exhausted and drained ever since I spent months without drinking blood as a test.

I guess I can tick wanting to die because of school off as one of my human experience list.

I walked through the door with my backpack slung on my shoulder. I shut the door behind me and made my way to the kitchen where I placed my keys on holder.

"Morning guys!" I waved to my parents as I passed by the living room to my bedroom upstairs.

"It's noon but morning to you too sweetheart." My mom chuckled.

"Whatever," I growled as I stepped onto the first stair.

"Honey, come here please and greet us properly!" Dad stated.

I closed my eyes, exhaling a heavy sigh and shaking my body in frustration for a brief second. I spun around and sluggishly backed up to the living room.

"I'm tired guys! Can we do this in the AM? I just had probably the worst day of life. People still hate me, the work's piling up and I've got a massive migraine and I'm legit missing Jacob a-and I … I just wanna sleep. One peaceful sleep!" I pleaded.

Edward and Bella gave each other a look before grinning and giggling uncontrollably.

"I don't understand what's so hilarious. Why are you laughing at me?!" I demanded.

This is unbelievable.

"Because it's so funny seeing our daughter so…human," Dad stated. I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, so you mother and I have thought things and…"

"Thought about what?" I said, suddenly feeling interested.

"Well the punishment for you leaving was that you'd make up for the four months you've missed with us and we're impressed to see you've abided to the rule. So kudos to that." Mom told me.

"Okay…" I strained, trying not to keep my hopes up and hoping they'd continue.

"But…" My dad pointed out.

That's never good.

He smiled. "We have noticed how unhappy you were not being around Jacob as often as you were before so we've done a lot of thinking and we've agreed that…maybe we haven't been quite fair to you."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" My grin suddenly started forming but I was prepared for a catch.

Edward had a regretful expression as my mom encouraged him to continue. "We've decided to let you make your own decision as to what you're going to do about the rest of your punishment. Whether you're going to continue hanging out with your folks or be with your boyfriend."

"Wait. Is that an ultimatum?" I asked.

I mean, if I heard correctly, my parents actually dropped the rules on me and are giving me the thumbs up to be with my boyfriend but they're also making me choose between being with Jake or with them.

"You're seven going on eight which in human years would mean you're practically an adult in society. It's a different era. It's not as traditional as it was in the 20th century. It's modernized but I'm slowly getting it. I just want you to make the right decisions for you. As long as you're happy, we're happy. Your mom and I won't interfere in your independency."

Omigosh! Am I actually dreaming right now? Is this actually happening? Omg! I can feel my heart falling! Or maybe it's my gut! I think it's my pancreas! This is crazy!

"How was I?" Edward asked.

Mom laughed. "You were great, my love." She replied, patting his shoulder.

I sniggered. "Omg!" I squealed lowly.

"However, now, Nessie. You're still under our roof and still have to abide to some of our rules that accompany that fact."

"Of course mom! I'm not some rebellious child. I'd like to think I'm an angel." I giggled, unable to control my happiness right now. It was as if my migraine unexpectedly vanished.

"We certainly raised a humble one, didn't we?" Dad teased.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't hold back my emotions and I ran to my parents, embracing them in a hug and showering them both in a series of kisses.

"I won't let you down. Okay! Okay! I'm cool." I said, pulling away. "I think I'm going to go to bed now." I said, pretending to be sick again.

They rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, you do that, sweetie." Mom said. "Oh, and one more thing before we forget."

I spun around.

Don't tell me they changed their minds!

Dad chuckled. "Nope. Not yet I hope." He warned. "But we actually wanted to tell you that we're going with the rest of the family to Egypt to visit Amun's coven."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "That's this week?"

They nodded their heads.

After Carter's incident and near-death scare –more so to us than him – the entire family and Carlisle have been researching on what could've been the cause of his outbreak and heat onslaught, meaning why he almost burned us all to bits and why he's immune to fire. He clearly inherited it from Charles, that's given but we want to know if it's a gift or he's actually something out of the ordinary.

So meeting up with Benjamin, one of the members of the Egyptian coven that helped my family and I eight years ago, could help us figure out this problem. Benjamin had the power to influence the four elements and Carlisle thought that maybe talking to him about Carter and his power could actually give the family guidance on how to control it.

What we know is that he only gets 'fire-crazed' when he's angry and so Rosalie and Emmett are doing all they can to make him happy.

It's crazy and really perturbing, I mean we don't know a thing about his species and the danger he could pose to our world and the human world. Obviously, none of us have these thoughts around Rosalie because that would surely hurt her. She loves him so much that I think she cannot even think about letting him go.

However, we also can't avoid the fact that if the Volturi finds out about him things won't be pretty (both figuratively and literally).

I don't know how our immortal friends will react when they hear about him.

"Okay, but it's my birthday week I mean I don't mean to be terrible about this but I really hoped I'd be with you on my eighth birthday."

"I know that, sweetie. I know but Rosalie and Emmett need us and we'll be leaving on your birthday."

"That's not exactly comforting." I said.

"I know. I know." My mother replied sadly. "But what I mean is, you'll still see us on your birthday morning it's not like we're leaving tomorrow."

I nodded. "I understand. It's okay, I guess. It's all about family."

"Agreed." Dad said, smiling proudly at my maturity.

"Okay, so how long will you be gone?"

"It depends on what information we can get out but an estimation would be a week to three." Dad said.

I widened my eyes. "Wow!"

"I'm not particularly thrilled to leave you behind but you won't be alone. You've got Alice and Jasper who will be close by to look out for the mansion and you've got your Jacob." My mother teased.

This only ignited my excitement to be around him again.

I nodded. "Well, be safe!"

"Always are, sweet pea."

"Okay, well! I guess I'm going to take that nap." I said, trying hard not to smile as I began walking away in a normal pace but when I was out of the clear I immediately sped superhumanly up to my room and pulled my phone out of my pocket, about to dial Jacob and tell him the news.

I placed my phone against my ear, shutting the door –which wouldn't help at all what with their hearing and all – and waited impatiently for him to answer the call.

"Hello, baby!" He greeted me ever so huskily.

His voice was so sexy!

I giggled. "Hey, my big bad wolf!" I muttered seductively.

I heard him giggle and I could swear he was blushing. "What's up?"

"Boy, have I got news for you." I told him.

"Okay, inviting. Shoot!" He replied.

"Okay, drum roll." I said dramatically. "I think my parents actually dropped the rules on us."

"Are you serious?" He yelped in shock. I laughed.

"Yep! I am! I'm officially free to be with my boyfriend!"

He paused for a long period of time.

"Jake?" I laughed.

"I've got to call you back. Stuck at work. I love you!" He said, giving me a kissy noise.

"Wa-wait, Jake!" I tried to utter out but the call line ended way before I could get the words out.

I frowned.

That was weird.

I'm sure he's okay.

I sighed as I found myself collapsing onto the bed and staring up at the ceiling, thinking about the amount of things Jake and I missed out on doing because of the punishment and what amazing experiences lie ahead for us before I turned those thoughts into a realistic dream.

… …

I was currently walking up the small hill of the woods, rereading the vague text Jake sent me that had me worried.

 _ **Meet me at the dark clearing down in Oak Wood Lake…alone.**_

Knowing him, Jake would never allow me to go out in the middle of the evening. The sun had set and the stars were aligning and I was all by myself so that automatically told me something wasn't right.

Terrible thoughts came flooding through my brain.

What if something's wrong with him and he needs my help? What if something happened to him?! What if it's not really Jacob at all?

As I walked past a couple of bushes, I could hear the streaming water of the lake.

"Jake?" I called out.

No answer.

I continued walking down the bush-infested path where I found myself being led to the top of mountainous hill surrounded by rocks and green grass, the stars at their perfect peak and the full moon at its prominence, lighting up the entire scenery.

I found my jaw drop when I saw Jacob a couple of feet away, at the tip of the hill with a guitar in his grasp and a lovely little picnic set up behind him.

He played a couple chords of the guitar before grinning widely.

"Huh? You like?" He asked me, his arms gesturing to the amorous, romantic backdrop.

"You are so crazy, wolfie!" I laughed as I turned my phone's screen on and read the message. "When I got this message ' _Meet me at the dark clearing down in Oak Wood Lake…alone_ ' I thought something either happened to you and you need my help or you were some type of serial killer."

He smiled. "Um, one, why would you think that and two, I'm surprised you'd still even come out here if it were a serial killer." He told me.

I chuckled. "What was I supposed to do if my boyfriend was presumably abducted?"

"Me? Abducted? Please, my entire body is made of muscle." He pointed out.

I giggled, gnawing my lip. "Clearly, I'm dating such a self-effacing guy." I said as I walked up to him.

"Ha ha ha," He mocked.

I giggled as I reached him, eying the perfectly laid down red blanket with a huge picnic basket on the side and cooler filled with drinks with candles all around.

"What is this?" I questioned, looking up at my handsome man.

He shrugged. "When I got your call about your parents dropping the rules, I couldn't help but want to celebrate. This was supposed to be a gift for your birthday but I couldn't wait." He told me.

I pressed my lips together in a thin line, trying hard to fight back the joyful tears and the blush forming on my cheeks but I couldn't.

"You made all of this for me?" I asked.

He smiled crookedly. "Of course. You're my baby…" He said huskily, placing his hands on both my hips.

My blush only deepened.

"Aww! This is very thoughtful and romantic. Thank you." I whispered, draping my arms around his neck about to implant a passionate kiss on him when the guitar got in the way of that plan. "I think you better get the guitar away."

"Oh, right!" He replied, shoving it off his shoulders and placing it on the ground before wrapping his arms around my waist again.

"I don't want any distractions right now," I muttered sensually and tantalizingly.

"Ooh," He moaned as he pulled me close to him, placing a hot smacker on the lips.

I moaned as the kiss deepened and escalated. I ran my hands up and down his biceps before moving them to cup his chiseled jaw, roaming them around until I gripped the hairs on the back of his neck.

He grunted as he held me close to him.

Suddenly, I found myself being swiftly lifted off the ground and my legs swathed around his hard, muscled waist.

The sexual tension between us was too hard to miss and I wasn't complaining at all. I was actually encouraging it.

"Mmm…" He bemoaned with such passion. "The food feels left out, you know." He snickered between kisses.

I giggled as I pulled away to catch my breath and look him in the eye. I ran my index finger on his lips, wiping away the lip gloss off them.

"I smudged my lip gloss on you."

He nodded, licking his lips. "Your lips smell good though. Cherry like, sexy."

I giggled, kissing his cheeks before he let me go.

"You look very handsome, by the way." I said, fixing his flannel collar.

He grinned like a giddy ten year old which made me laugh uncontrollably. Could he be any cuter? Like really?

"So, what are we eating?!" I questioned, collapsing onto the blanket laid out on the ground with him following next to me.

"Well, I brought some succulent Steak and Chops for me while for you, I brought your Ribs and Chicken." He stated.

I widened my eyes. "I can't eat all of that! Have you seen my body?" I said, gesturing to my petite frame. I can't hold even the chicken let alone the ribs.

"I have and it's very, very hot." He said with a growl as he nibbled on my ear. I giggled. "I knew you'd say that so I just brought you some beef lasagna."

"Omigosh! My favorite. How did you know?" I questioned rhetorically.

"Because I know you, kid," He told me.

That you do!

He handed me the lasagna box with a knife and fork.

"Thanks, babe," I said to him, my hand on his thigh as he dug into the cooler for some drinks.

"I've got Pepsi, Coke, Dr. Pepper –"

"I love me some Pepper." I stopped him with a giggle.

"You and your Doctor, always up to no good." He teased as he snatched a can.

I giggled. "What's that supposed to mean? Mr. Jack Daniels!"

He grinned at me as he handed me my drink. "Hey, I don't ever drink in front of you."

I giggled. "Why?"

"I don't want your parents to think I'm a bad influence on you."

"You planned a date on a school night. I think we're way past bad influence." I pointed out.

He thought for a moment. "Crap," He muttered.

I laughed.

"But anyway, it's not like I drink often and I only drink Jack on occasion."

"And tonight's an occasion?"

"Nope. You'll be getting a lot of these surprise dates for the rest of your life." He said to me as he popped a can of coke.

"That's if I want to be with your ass for the rest of my life." I teased.

He displayed a hurtful expression.

"Okay. That's cold, but okay." He said, nodding his head.

I laughed, running my hand up and down his thigh as I leaned in to peck his lips.

"I'll always be with you, big ole' lump. You're stuck with me." I told him.

"I definitely don't mind that." He chuckled.

I smiled as I began digging into my food as he did the same.

"Guess who came knocking at my door this morning?" He asked me. I frowned. "Embry Call."

I choked on my food. "Embry's here?" I shrieked with a mouthful.

"Yep. He's back at the apartment with Seth."

I widened my eyes, swallowing. "Omigosh! That's awesome! He's literally like the life of the party."

He chuckled. "I guess. I'm the one who actually called him to come over. I miss the dude and since he's not really busy with anything, I thought he could help us out."

"You mean with my family? I think they have it covered. They're just going to talk to the Egyptian coven about Carter. Maybe Benjamin knows something about Carter's ability and how to control it. Which still freaks me out." I said, muttering the last part to myself.

"Not with that. Help with the Jennifer situation."

I mentally growled at the mention of her name.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, since he's single he could try to get Jennifer off your back."

"To..date her?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Whatever, maybe,"

I frowned. "So, you're playing matchmaker cupid now. Cute!" I commented as I fiddled with the hem of his flannel.

He chuckled as he chunked on his steak.

Then I remembered something that Jennifer told me that made my blood boil.

"Uh, so since we're on the topic. So what's this I hear about you helping Jennifer get a job at the store next to your garage?" I questioned inquisitively, raising my eyebrow.

He suddenly tensed up. "Well…uh…I wouldn't exactly call it helping. I just told her there was a job opening at Greasy Meat because that's the only place I knew needed some staff. It was purely just in passing."

"Didn't you think she'd jump on the offer as soon as you said it? Jake! She likes you and I'm completely uncomfortable with that and the thought of her seeing you almost every day is not making things easier."

"Okay. I'm sorry but I thought we talked about this. You don't need to be jealous. I got you. Don't you trust me?" He asked.

"No! Of course I trust you. You'd never hurt me but I just don't like any other girl looking at you except for me."

He grinned. "It's cute you claimed me as yours." He joked.

I giggled, punching his stomach. "I'm serious, Jake! She undresses you with her eyes!"

"Sure, sure but the only person I'd want to really undress me…is you!" He said. I raised an eyebrow. "Not right now, obviously. I just ate."

I laughed, shoving his face to the side. He laughed, placing his food to the ground.

"No, but seriously, I think Embry will pull through and if it doesn't work out we could always talk to her. I don't want her to make you feel uncomfortable and unworthy because you needn't feel that way my love. Now stop feeling this way please? I'm all yours. You have all of me. Promise," He assured me as he pulled me in between his thighs, making our groins touch and placing his large hands on my behind.

I smiled as I leaned in to give him a eskimo kiss.

"Alright!" I muttered, moving my fork around my food.

"Alright?" He questioned, squeezing my behind and planting gentle kisses on my collarbone, causing me to giggle.

"Alright!" I laughed harder. "Alright."

He pulled away to grin at me, moving strand of hair from my forehead behind my ear and slowly caressing my cheek.

"I love you," He told me.

I blushed. "Me too,"

I grabbed a forkful of lasagna and directed towards his mouth. I made a few airplane noses which made us both laugh before I reached his mouth, allowing him to slurp all the good stuff in.

"How is it?" I asked.

"Mmm…" He hummed in approval. "You know I can eat anything and still think it's good."

"Of course, that's why I can't wait to cook for you in the future because you won't care if it's terrible." I said, clearly bashing my cooking skills.

I sucked. No words could describe how terrible I was in the cooking department.

"Oh, that's an exception. I've had that pasta you made for me a year ago and let's just say, I got home with a lot of time to spare in the bathroom."

"Screw you, Jake." I said, trying hard to stifle a laugh and seem angry.

He laughed. "I really hope you enjoyed tonight. It's not some fancy restaurant but –"

"Who said I wanted all of that? This is amazing! You did amazing I mean, a candlelight dinner/picnic under the stars with the moon at its peak? This is the most romantic date anyone could ever give to me. And let me not mention you as the perfect cherry on top." I stated.

He smiled. "You can't give me all the credit. I had a lot of help from Seth to pull this off. He's such a hopeless romantic."

I smiled. "It's sad Alex isn't all about that."

"I'm sure she'll tap into her romantic side sometime."

I shrugged. "I guess. Those two are literally the cutest pair! I mean, it's so funny to see them bicker and kiss and make up seconds later."

He scoffed. "I don't particularly like hearing him express his emotions to me every night and don't get me started on when she sleeps over."

"They have sleep overs and you and I haven't had one at your apartment?"

"Well, you can't expect anything different I mean, Edward Cullen is your dad after all." He stated.

"True," I said. "But I think he's a bit more open-minded now. I think my mom got to him. Since they'll be gone for the next three weeks, maybe we could have a few slumber parties at your place."

"And then some…" He stated.

"I like the sound of that." I giggled.

He smiled. "Ready for desert?"

I nodded my head. He spread his arms out to reach for the picnic basket and pulled out a box of chocolate covered strawberries and whipped cream.

"Ooh! You're on fire today," I told him.

He chuckled. "So tell me. You've been on edge, like something's bothering you. Want to tell me about it."

God! He's probably referring to the Ray Parker encounter I didn't tell him about. I hate keeping secrets from him, heck I hardly kept secrets from him but this one was particularly one I'd rather withhold. I didn't want him to do something reckless and go after him. I know how overly protective Jake is over me and as much as I am grateful and I love him for that, I can fight my own battles sometimes.

But at what cost?

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just stressed out about school, you know, the usual human teenager issues."

"I've got 99 problems and school is one of them." He joked.

I laughed. "Yeah, exactly,"

"If that's all it is then cool." He said as he creamed the strawberry and directed to my mouth, teasing me by tapping my lips with the cream.

I glared at him. "Stop it," I giggled.

He smiled, placing the strawberry into my mouth and allowing me to take a huge bite before he replaced his hand with his lips. His tongue began dancing around my mouth, stealing bits and pieces of the strawberry I was chewing and he pulled away to swallow.

"You're gross,"

However, it was definitely hot.

I don't mean to be prude but it surely made my lady parts tingle.

So much for not being a prude!

He smiled, engulfing me in his arms before causing us to collapse onto the ground with me on top of him. I laughed as I decided to straddle his lap, planting my hands on his hard, muscular torso.

"What are you going to do to me for being disgusting?" He teased.

"I'm going to teach you one important lesson." I whispered to him.

I didn't plan to be persuasive tonight.

But my hands had a mind of their own when they moved from his chest to the buttons of his flannel shirt as my fingers slowly unbuttoned his shirt until I was met with his dark, sexy abs.

I smiled as I roamed my hands over the tattoo on his chest.

 _Nessie._

I bent down to plant lingering kisses on his neck down to his chest and lower torso. I could hear his heart beating rapidly and his heat increasing. I loved the effect I had on him.

Even though I felt like this moment was perfect, I couldn't help but feel neurotic. Did I really want my first time to be deep in the woods on a hill? We were alone and it felt right. Was he going to stop as everything escalates? I really hope not.

Maybe I should just stop this now to save myself from rejection.

But Alex's words flooded my brain. _Assert your dominance._

So I did just that.

I smashed my lips on his in an ardent kiss that caused him to grunt in shock.

"Mmm…Nessie." He murmured between kisses. I moaned, running my hands up and down his perfectly sculptured body.

As the kiss escalated, I could feel Jake's reluctance growing even through the excitement I know he felt.

I immediately pulled away to gaze into his eyes. I was ready. I know I was. However, was I confident enough to be bare all of me in front of my mate for the first time? What if he didn't like what he saw? Maybe this was what Jake was talking about before about me being 'not ready' but I really can't help the thought from passing through my head. I knew Jake would never hurt me but would he really like to…

But his dark brown eyes of adoration and amazement bored into mine for a while somehow pushed all the negative thoughts away. I could sense the love radiating off him and deflecting off to me. It was fantastic. All that was left was sealing the deal, declaring our love without words but touch.

I unconsciously drew my top over my head and tossed it to the side, revealing my bare skin and only my bra concealing my chest.

Jake's mouth agape slightly as his eyes lingered on my skin and chest before he averted his eyes onto mine.

I curved my lips into a small smile before leaning in to kiss his soft, warm lips. His hands suddenly began roaming my body, caressingly. I felt myself shiver at his touch. I stroked his jaw line with my index finger as the kiss deepened. I teared away from the kiss to place his bottom lip in between my teeth which I could sense involuntary caused the excitement in him to awaken.

I giggled at the feeling. I trailed my lips from his down to his chest, down to his hard-rock abed stomach to his lower abdomen.

"Nessie…" He whispered as he ran his long fingers through my hair.

I fiddled with the button of his jeans before popping it open.

This action suddenly jerked him up. Instead of telling me to stop, he smashed his lips on mine in a powerful yet adoring kiss. I cupped his face in my hands as I deepened the fervent lip-lock.

The hot kiss lasted until we both needed to catch our breath.

"I'm guessing you really liked the dinner." He whispered, out of breathing and gasping for air. I giggled like a schoolgirl.

"I love you," I murmured against his lips.

He grinned as he kissed my chin for a second before pulling away, his eyes involuntarily landing on my chest.

I felt my breathing hitch as I went to handle the clasp of my bra and I found my fingers achingly and nervously unhooking it. This was it. I was going to do the thing I've been yearning to do for a long time and nothing was going to get in my way.

I was building momentum. The heat was on. I could feel it. He could feel it.

I wanted to do this. I was ready.

I wanted him so badly!

As I was about to slip my bra off two large hands stopped me.

"Nessie…" I knew he was going to fight.

"Shh... You're not going to ruin this moment. Nothing's going to ruin this moment. Not my dad, not even you. I'm ready, Jacob. I've always been ready. It's not just…intimacy, it's our love that grows every day. We're meant to be together in every way possible and I want to be with you this way. I need to be with you this way." I mentioned to him. "You shouldn't be afraid to take the leap, Jake. I'm not."

He frowned for a while before a small smile crept up on him.

Suddenly, a forceful kiss came in like a force of lightning. I took this particular action as a confirmation that his hesitance had disappeared, that he was just as ready as I was.

The hunt for being with each other grew more intense and quicker as we hurriedly began devouring every item of clothing off our bodies. Jake shoved his unbuttoned flannel off his shoulders and tossed it to the side whereas I slipped my bra off, revealing my now bared chest.

When Jake's eyes landed on my naked chest for what felt like ages, I felt my confidence increase.

He moaned as his eyes landed on mine and our lips touched again. He flipped us over so he was hovering over me. I roamed my hands over his dark, padded jeans and unzipped them.

He finished off by shoving them down after kicking his shoes off until he was just in his black briefs. My arms came into contact with his back and my fingers began trailing up and down as he laid lingering, loving kisses on my delicate skin.

As my nails scrapped –more like clawed – his shoulders, he immediately jolted up.

"Omigosh! Did I hurt you?" I questioned.

"Do you smell that?" He questioned.

I frowned as I sniffed the air. Suddenly it hit me.

A strange scent.

A strange, eerie scent lingered into my nostrils. It wasn't a human scent but it also didn't seem completely supernatural.

"It's probably nothing." I said, pulling him into a kiss.

As he reluctantly gave into the brief kiss, the rustling of the bush leaves stopped the kiss completely.

Now I was the one panicking.

"Okay, we need to leave." I said as I slipped out of Jake's grasp and reached for my shirt and bra.

Precipitously, I heard a menacing growl erupt from Jacob.

I knew what that meant.

I hurriedly shoved my shirt on. "No. Jacob. Let's just go." I tried to calm him down as I gripped onto his arm.

"Let go, _Renesmee_." He snarled.

"Jake, please. Don't phase. Let's just leave now." I warned him, feeling his heat grow and his tenseness only increasing more. I cupped his face. "Please, Jake! Look at me. Look at me. Please…"

 _Don't hurt me._ I placed in his head.

That must have suddenly lowered down his anger levels. "Okay, let's go." He shot up, gathering everything.

When we were done, we quickly made our way to my car. As I hopped into the drivers' seat, Jake shut the passenger door and leaned against it.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Get home fast. I'm going to check this out. I'll see you later." He told me.

I widened my eyes. "It's probably nothing, Jake. Don't do anything reckless."

"It's fine, Ness. I'm just checking it out." He assured me calmly.

I suddenly began to panic. "You can't leave me. I can't leave you here." I cried.

"Just go, Ness. I'll call you later. Just drive as fast as you can back home and send Edward and Emmett over here." He commanded, not giving me a chance to say one more word and ran off into the forest.

I tried to call out for him but nothing came out. I just obliged and started the car and drove off.

… …

 _ **Jennifer**_

I slipped into the massive mansion to hear my brother laughing with someone with a high-pitched laugh of their own.

"I think that'll be really sweet!" The familiar feminine voice responded.

"I do too. She'll definitely have to love me after that."

"Oh, I'm sure she will. I know Renesmee and she'll definitely love this." She replied.

I frowned. Renesmee? Why the hell where they talking about Renesmee?

I walked into the living room where I saw my brother talking to Felicity who sat flirtatiously beside him.

"Hey, sister!" He greeted me, moving his focus onto me. I frowned.

"Uh…hi…" I whispered nervously as I placed my handbag on the couch.

Felicity turned to grin at me. "Hey, Jennie!"

"I didn't know you knew my brother." I said.

"Oh, I didn't. We just met." Felicity replied, sneaking a glance at Nahuel and flashing a smile.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "You just met?"

"Oh! Yes. I met up with this lovely lady here," Nahuel grinned as he glanced back at Felicity who giggled uncontrollably on her drink. "At…Taco Bell? Was it?"

"Yeah, when I saw this hot guy approaching me I was like 'who's this?' but then it turned out to be your brother you mentioned once or twice. Apparently he knows me from one of the snaps we took the other day."

I frowned, feeling completely uncomfortable watching my new friend touch my brother in ways I wouldn't like to see my brother touched. Barf!

I shook my head. "Okay…that's great I guess?"

"I hope you don't mind. I invited your friend over for dinner with us." He said turning to me.

I turned to Felicity who smiled at me.

"That's great!" I said as I took a seat on one of the couches. "So what are doing here? Honestly." I chuckled.

"Well…since it's Renesmee's birthday this week." He began. God just the mention of her name… "I thought I would host a little bash or get-together with her closest friends and since I found out that Felicity's one of Renesmee's best friend, I thought I'd get advice."

I furrowed my eyebrows, blinking.

"Wait, you said Renesmee's birthday's this week? Does that mean you're throwing the party this week?"

"Yes. This weekend!"

I gasped.

Felicity looked between us bickering, awkwardly blinking her eyes as if she didn't belong there. Maybe she didn't.

"This weekend was supposed to be my first high school party. Remember I told you about it?" I tried to protest.

"Well it'll have to wait." He told me.

I gritted my teeth.

"I can't believe this! It's my first party!" I tried to demand him to understand.

"Well this is my house and what I say goes." He replied.

I groaned. "Gah! Fine! Throw your stupid party but just know that I'll never talk to you again." I warned.

He sighed as he eyed me.

I can't believe this! All my life Nahuel had treated me differently from my other sisters. Sure, I was probably the only one he genuinely liked to be around because my older sisters were complete opposite from him and since I was the baby of the fam-bam, he thought he could treat me like one. Screw him! I'm an adult! I'm 23 for god's sake –trying to overlook the fact that I'm in high school.

But I'm not surprised by my brother's inconsiderateness. One thing my brother does when he's passionate about something, he always puts that one thing on a pedestal unaware of the important things he neglects.

It's because of Renesmee I'm losing my brother…again.

"You guys have great skin, by the way." Felicity uttered.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for the support of the previous chapter and your wishes. Everything is better now. My fiancé is recovering well and I gave him one big talk about recklessness Lol. Anyway so here's one long, sixth chapter.** **Blame it on the hot/cute Nessie and Jake scene. What do yall think about the sexy scenes? Should I write more or are you all scarred to the eyes?**

 **There was so much drama in this chapter which I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Review your thoughts on what you'd like to see on the next chapter and what you thought of this one. Maybe even a few of your ideas would be written into the story. #** **HintHint**

 **R** **eview!** **  
**


	7. Chapter 7: The Big Eight

_**Renesmee Cullen**_

I fluttered my eyes open to see nothing but destruction and distress. My mouth agape as I watched every citizen run and scream as walls and buildings crashed, fire bolts coming out of the sky and the dark clouds smothering all over the town. The thunderous storm was actually a typhoon. A dark, vicious, angry typhoon.

Cars were being burned and people, alive! It looked like the end. The end of an era.

I watched as a gang of fellow vampires appeared from the distance, draining everyone's blood, dropping people dead one by one. A screaming woman ran past me, causing me to whoosh around to see the other crazy side. Kids dying and crying. More pain, more suffering.

When dark, bloodcurdling crimson eyes met mine and fangs drenched in blood were in full display, I took that as caution to run.

As I spun on my heel, I felt my right leg hold me back. I started at the ground to see my leg lowering down into the earth, like quicksand.

"Help!" I cried out, spinning around to see the vampire unhurriedly making his way over to me. I groaned, trying to force my foot out but that only made things worse.

I huffed, narrowing my eyes at the vampire laughing devilishly as he was only inches away from me. He licked the streaks blood dripping off his red lips. Then and there, I accepted my defeat.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the terror to kick in.

But when I felt nothing had come for what felt like forever, I flipped my eyes open, finding myself in a different scenery.

A warehouse.

No.

A dance studio.

A familiar dance studio but I didn't know why it was so familiar to me.

I noticed a dark bow and arrow with protective gloves laid onto the center of the ground. Identical to Alex's bows, I picked up the sheath of arrows and caressed them before they both just vanished before my eyes.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I scanned my surroundings. All I saw was my frightened, unaware reflection-self.

Mirrors. Mirrors. Mirrors.

I then approached one of the mirrors, only closing the rest move in. I looked different though no matter how I knew it was me. Dressed in a creamy white sundress and flats I noticed my body features. It was looking at a somewhat similar yet different version of me. Red cheeks with tints of freckles. Red lips, so thin. My hair was darker, almost like dark strawberry brown, a combination of strawberries and chocolate. I noticed that it was shorter, to my shoulders. My skin was fair, there was no change there but the most prominent change were my eyes.

They were a unique kind of emerald green, like my mother and father's meadow back at Forks.

As I pressed my hand against the mirror, I heard a soft, juvenile voice.

" _Mom?"_ I heard the young voice call out.

I cocked my head to the side to see a younger version of me, looking up at me but really I'm assuming it was my mother.

" _I don't have any friends."_ I whispered in my high tone.

" _Honey, of course you do! You have Zafrina, your father and me…Jacob."_ My mother told me. My younger self understood.

" _But I wish I had someone my age. Someone like me…"_

" _I've told you before my love. We can't give you a sibling!"_ Mom laughed. I giggled but only I really knew how bummed out by it. _"Now, why don't you continue painting and show me afterwards?"_

" _Okay!"_

Suddenly, the scenery shifted and I was now in a different room. My painting room back at Forks with a paint brush in my grasp and my eyes facing a canvas.

I frowned.

" _Paint me something. Paint what you feel, baby."_ My mother's voice echoed in my brain.

I involuntarily found my hand going towards a paint before I steadily went to draw on the easel with the canvas.

As I was about to draw, a clamorous scream startled me, causing me to paint a long _red_ strip on the canvas. I gasped as the paint resembled blood dripping to the ground and I finally dropped my brush only to see my hands covered in paint…

Or was it blood?

With a blink of an eye, I was back into destruction. I was in the middle of a war. In a pit of fire. A menacing laugh echoing in the background.

"Help me!" A girl screamed familiarly.

I spun around, trying to avoid the fire from overtaking my body.

"Jacob!" I cried out, my voice echoing. "Jacob, I'm scared."

"Don't be." I heard his calm husky voice call out to me.

"Nessie!" And then his voice changed, almost helpless and pleading.

Then I lost it. Tears streamed down my fair face.

"No! Jake!" I sobbed, turning and glancing around like some lunatic who's lost. I was lost.

"He won't hear you!" I heard Charles' familiar cunning laugh appear and then a series of familiar screams from the people I loved appeared.

My family, Felicity, Rea, Seth, Lizzie, Justin, Luke, Embry…Alex!

Out of nowhere, Charles appeared, consumed by fire as he stood in the air in his transformation, overlooking all the fury. His wings and his entire body was burning except his face. His dark, evil face.

"Look who I have?" He teased, gesturing to the bundle in his arms.

My first thought was it was Carter but Carter isn't a baby. Who was this child? What's happening?

"What's happening?" I asked, my eyes skimming through the room where I caught the sight of the Volturi in the background of all this fiery, horror and hellfire.

"Hell hath no fury like a lion's roar." He whispered to the baby. "Let's watch her die, shall we?" He pointed out, before looking up at me and throwing a large bolt of fire at my way.

I immediately jerked up, eyes widespread and sweat extruding out of my glands. I found myself in my bed.

It was just a dream.

It wasn't real.

My mom entered the room.

"Honey?" My mother questioned in concern as she came to my side quickly. "Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?"

I nodded my head, rubbing my temples in frustration.

"It was nothing…" I lied.

"A nightmare is most definitely not nothing." She said to me. "Come here," She said, opening her arms out to me.

I immediately fell into her embrace like I did when I was younger.

"Oh, baby." She cooed. "I thought your nightmares stopped years ago but I guess not."

I felt tears fall off my cheek and onto the fabrics of her clothes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. I shook my head. "No. Okay. Well, let me tell you a secret. I think you might have inherited my nightmares from me."

"You had nightmares?" I asked.

"Every day since I found out your father was a vampire and more so when he left me alone for six months." She stated.

"I guess we have to blame it on dad." I joked non-humorously.

She chuckled. "What I'm saying is. It gets better. It always gets better if you talk to someone. You don't have to this minute but when you feel ready."

I nodded.

"Mom. How did you know you were ready to be with dad? I mean like the whole marriage, kids –well not kids – but when did you know dad was – I mean how did you know when you were ready to give yourself to him? Like all of you." I changed the subject almost completely to the point where you wouldn't think I just had the most traumatic dream of my life.

I just needed to take my mind off it because I still felt the chills of all the destruction, pain and…

"Probably the first time I met him. I knew I wanted to be with him forever but if you're talking about all the things young couples do well, probably when I was senior. I craved your father in many ways that were so intense –"

"Okay. I didn't ask for details." I laughed, wiping my tears. "I'm just curious when you knew you were ready."

"Your father wanted to wait till marriage but I was pretty annoyed and _frustrated_." She said. I giggled. "If you're asking because you're questioning your readiness, don't be. It's a beautiful thing to be in love and when you both feel it, nothing else will matter. I don't know if I answered you."

I smiled, curling into her again.

"We need to have more of these heart-to-hearts mom." I told her.

"We should. Call me up any time, 24/7." She said.

"Literally," I laughed.

She laughed. "Oh yeah, let's hope your dad isn't too busy with me."

"Gross! You two are the most embarrassing parents in the world."

"It's on the mug you got us for Mother's Day and Father's Day." She said.

I giggled.

… …

I woke up the next morning to birds chirping. I fluttered my eyes open and shot up, stretching my arms out. My cat hopped onto my bed, meowing and purring as he began kneading my body. I giggled as I took him into my arms and kissed his furry head before hopping off the bed and setting him down to open my drapes where I was met with the bright shine of the sun.

I made my way to my bathroom where I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste. I caught the sight of my groggy facial exterior in the mirror. I looked wrecked.

Takes me back to how I was two days ago when I had no idea what happened to Jacob.

 _ **Flashback**_

 **I waited and waited and waited to hear from anybody.**

 **I did exactly what Jake told me to do and came as fast as I could. I told my family about what happened tonight – but left out the part where Jake and I almost had sex, of course – and they were out in seconds to help Jake out.**

 **That was three hours ago! We heard nothing from them since then.**

" **It's going to be okay, baby." My mother said to me as she held my hands, calming me down as I sat shakily beside her.**

" **Mom! What if something happened to Jake when he ran after the scent! Mom I'm worried. What if dad couldn't find him?"**

" **Sweetheart, don' worry. They'll be here soon." She assured me but I could sense her nerves also on a high. "Hopefully," She added.**

 **As if on cue, my dad and uncles entered the house.**

 **I immediately emerged from my seat.**

" **Dad!" I said, running over to him. "Where's Jacob?" I demanded.**

 **He sighed as he glanced towards the door.**

 **Jacob entered the room in just his trunks. I exhaled a sigh of relief.**

" **Thank god,' I gasped out as I ran over to him, immediately throwing my arms around him. "Don't do that to me ever again."**

 **He draped his arms around me in a brief hug before pulling away to look at the family.**

" **I'm okay. The scent got away." He said to everyone, slipping out of my grip on him.**

" **What was it?" Carlisle asked.**

" **Not sure. But it wasn't human though and I don't think it was a threat. It gave off a timorous aura, like it was afraid of something." Edward stated.**

" **It seemed to have been a case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time." Jasper said.**

" **Yeah it was." Emmett said, winking at me in a teasing notion.**

 **I cleared my throat and uncomfortable curled into Jake's warm body, setting my hand on his hard bare stomach. He wrapped his arm around my body, pulling me closer.**

" **So it's nothing we need to worry about?"**

" **Not that we shouldn't worry about it. It's something to take cautions to but nothing we should bet on a threat." Edward stated, wrapping an arm around my mother's waist.**

" **But what is it is the question?" Rosalie said.**

 **I furrowed my eyebrows.**

 **As if like a major coincidence, a massive thunder roared from the dark skies causing me to startle out of nowhere.**

" **Looks like it's going to rain." Emmett mentioned in obviousness.**

" **What's up with the weather lately?" Bella probed.**

" **Yeah, it's to the point where I can't even predict when the weather will change." Alice said. "One minute it's hot and the sunshine's wide-open, the next it's cold and thunderous."**

" **Should we postpone the trip?" Rosalie questioned, although I didn't think she wanted to ask.**

 **Carlisle and Edward gave each other a look before they both shook their heads.**

" **No. We need to find out more about what is happening to Carter. Your son comes first." Carlisle stated.**

 **Rosalie just nodded. "I'm going to check how he's sleeping. He gets agitated when the weather changes."**

 **And with that, she walked off.**

 **Esme came into the room with two pairs of jean shorts and handed them to me.**

" **Seth and Embry are outside." She told me.**

 **I nodded gladly and made my way to the front porch where I saw the two large gangly wolves crouching on the soft grass. I threw them each a pair each and they both began a purring competition which made me laugh.**

 _ **End of Flashback…**_

I sighed, staring at myself in the mirror for a few seconds longer before I continued brushing my teeth. I consumed some tap water and gurgled it before presuming with a spit-take.

When I was done freshening up and making my bed, I got a morning call from Felicity.

" _Hello, bestie!"_ She greeted as I answered.

I laughed, heading out of my room.

I descended the staircase with Felicity's voice blasting in my ear.

" _Can you believe you're eighteen? You're officially legal to do anything! Omg! We could go to the club!"_ She squealed hyperactively.

"I think I still need to be twenty-one for that." I chuckled as shook off some bed fibers off my camisole.

" _Oh!"_ She paused as I heard cars pass by in the background _. "Well, it's not like we can't have fake IDs. Alex knows a guy!"_

I giggled as I hopped off the final step and made my way to the kitchen. "Where are you this morning? You can't tell me you're eagerly heading to school!"

" _Well I'm just about to grab some breakfast at Tiffany's before starting my day."_ She said.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's?" I asked. "That was a great movie for the record."

" _Okay. It's basically just Krusty's Grill but I wanted to make it a little more fancier since well, you know me."_ She said.

"That I do." I said as I flipped the kitchen TV on.

" _What are you planning on doing this weekend?"_ She asked out of the blue.

I frowned.

"Why?" I asked, not particularly liking where this was going.

" _Well, I thought we'd both go to Jennifer's party."_ She mentioned. I sighed as I grabbed the Cinnamon Toast Crunch box from the pantry _. "Look, I know you_ _don't like her and you have issues but it'll be fun! Come on!"_

I really didn't want to go but if Felicity wanted to go…

I sighed. "It's not that I don't like her, it's just…" I paused, deciding to change the subject. "You got any information on Ray Parker?" I asked.

I needed to sponge out every piece of information about Ray Parker after our encounter. There has to be a reason why he is what he is today. I mean, he lost his entire family and his wife and daughter and he was caught up in some legal drama when he was the face of every 'WANTED' poster for more than five years! It must be hard living in his world, I mean, it pretty much explains why he's totally cold but I still believed there was something else about him that nobody else knew, that he was hiding from the world, that was more

So I took it upon myself to dig in deeper and the only way I would do that is have different sources. Alex had been doing her part but I pursued help from Felicity who was practically a tech wiz and can hack into any information system on the web and it also didn't hurt that she was probably the smartest (undercover) girl I knew.

Obviously I had to bring her into this without making her suspicious of any supernatural aspects.

" _Went missing for three years after his entire family was murdered by some Italian gang before returning to Beacon Hills' 'He killed two teenage boys' 'Has a mental illness which drives him to killing spree' Conspiracy theories: Murdered his own family, is an undercover superhero villain, he secretly died with his family and this is his clone. Crazy, right!"_

"So basically all we know about him." I said, disappointedly as I poured some milk and sugar into my bowl of cereal.

" _Yes! But that doesn't mean that all is lost. I still need to hack into the case files_ _of the OWPD. I really hope I can get Wi-Fi though! Luke's sort of helping me_ _out I mean since his dad's the Captain, and Luke's a mastermind when it comes_ _to sneaking into places."_ She giggled as she talked about her best guy friend.

"Wait. Don't you think that's a little dangerous? I mean, what if you get caught?" I asked as I took the steamer off the hotplate.

" _Please! I'm probably the best hacker in California!"_ She simply replied.

"Okay!" I simply said.

" _Why are you so interested?"_

"Um…" I said. "Just curious. I'm so into Forensics that I wanna throw up." I chuckled halfheartedly.

" _You're weird."_ She commented.

I smiled as I took a seat on the island chair.

" _Hey, Felicity!"_ I heard Alex's voice coming from the background.

I frowned. "Alex's with you?"

" _Oh…uh…um…hmm…oh…yeah! Yeah! I'm meeting up with the girls for breakfast. We're just going to talk about things…"_ She said awkwardly.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

That's weird.

Why didn't they invite me? I wanna talk about things too.

"Oh!" I stated. "That's great I guess. What are you girls going to talk about? Boys, I'm assuming." I giggled.

" _Oh uh…"_ She made a cracking sound. _"I think the line's breaking. Can't talk. Network dying. I'll call you later!"_ She quickly said.

"But-" However, I couldn't even get a word out of it before she cut off the line by hanging up.

That's totally weird, right?

I sighed as I placed my phone on the counter and resorted to crunching on my cinnamon toast.

My parents entered the house a few seconds later, dressed in some travel outfits. Nothing safari type but you could tell they were dressed for a long trip.

"Morning," My mom said to me, kissing my cheek and pinching it. I rolled my eyes.

"Morning,"

"What day is it today, love?" My father asked my mom unknowingly.

"I'm not sure, Edward." My mom played along.

"Today feels important but I can't quite put my finger on it. Nessie? Any ideas what today might be?" He questioned in oblivion and nonchalantly.

"Ha ha, very funny you guys! I asked you not to make a big deal out of my birthday, not ignore it." I said.

They chuckled. "Just keeping it real, daughter." Dad said to me.

I shook my head and groaned disapprovingly. "Don't ever say that, dad!"

"What? _Ain't_ that what the cool and hip kids saying nowadays?" He questioned.

"Don't ever say that again!" I warned.

He laughed, kissing my forehead. "Don't worry, peanut. Your father's too old-fashioned to fall prey to the latest slang circling around the globe."

"There's my dad I know and love!" I stated.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart." My mom and dad said in unison with bright, wide smiles.

"Good morning to my favorite Cullen's!" Jake's booming voice echoed throughout the house. I grinned widely as he entered the room.

"Sup, bells!" He kissed her cheek.

"Yes, Jacob!" She replied. "You smell less repulsive then normal? What's the occasion?"

I chuckled. "Mom," I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you. That means a lot! I see some grey hair and wrinkles, Bells. You should go check it out." He told her.

Bella growled. "I take it back, you stink."

"Oh! I am so hurt! Gah! You cut me real deep, Bells!" Jake said, clutching his chest. She growled and I just laughed at the pair.

"Edward," Jake said, patting his shoulder.

My father nodded back in response.

Jake grinned as he came up to me. He bent down to kiss my cheek.

"Hey, kid." He greeted, placing a plastic bag on the counter.

I smiled, wrapping an arm around his body. "Hi."

"Well, I guess we're going to love and leave you two and better head out." Edward said as he slung his bag on his shoulder and held his suitcase as my mom did the same, holding the plane tickets.

I pouted my bottom lip. "I'm going to miss you," I said, jogging over to hug them both.

They chuckled. "We're going to miss you too, peanut." Edward replied, kissing my temple before grabbing their suitcases.

My mother and I held onto each other for a long time though.

"Be good and be _safe_." She said, emphasizing the last part. I frowned as we pulled away.

She gave a distinct look that suddenly made me remember exactly what she was referring too. I looked her in the eyes and nodded my head.

Was she giving me permission?

"Jake. Don't make me regret leaving you with my daughter." Bella said.

"I promise your daughter's in good hands. Come on, Bells? This is Jake you're talking too. Your best freaking man!" He said with a confident laugh.

"Hey! I'm just being an amazing mother, thank you!" She joked. I laughed.

"Wow! We're leaving our eight year old daughter with her twenty-five year old boyfriend alone for three weeks. My daughter's life is in the hands of a guy named, Jake." Edward said.

I rolled my eyes. No need to make it sound like a crime.

"Hey!" Jake waved casually.

I shook my head. "I hope everything works out." I said to my mom.

"Me too," She replied.

"Please come back safely!" I said to them.

"Of course!" She replied as a honk of the car came from outside.

"We gotta get going, love." Edward said, giving me a quick kiss. "Love you, peanut."

"Love you, dad." I said to him.

"Okay. Don't be late for school, Nessie and stay out of trouble. Uh…here's a credit card for emergencies and specifically emergencies like getting the cat food." She told me as she backed up. "You've got a curfew, do not forget. We love you! Bye!"

I spun around to grin at my boyfriend.

He smiled the grin I fell in love with. "Hey," He said.

I hopped over to him.

"Happy Birthday babe," He said pulling out a small blueberry cupcake with a mini candle in the center.

I giggled. "Aww! So cute!" I mused, locking my hands together.

"This cupcake is the one cupcake that came out perfect after a batch of terrible ones." He said, lighting it up.

"Jake, you didn't have to do that." I said.

"Don't be so modest. I'd literally give you the whole world but somebody thinks that's too much to give. Pfft!" He huffed. I rolled my eyes at the tease. "Make a wish."

I gazed into his dark brown eyes for a long while, just amazed at the amount of love this man had for me and vice versa. I still wonder how we got together. It was just yesterday I thought my feelings for him were ridiculous and yet here we are, going absolutely strong. It was almost as if no one could break us apart and I hope it stays that way. I hope our love grows every single day of our lives. That's it. That's my wish! To be with the love of my life for all eternity and I'm so glad that's the road we're headed.

I sniggered before I moved my focus from him and onto the cupcake in his hands. I sucked in a deep breath before blowing out the candle.

He cheered. "That took you a while."

"I was just savoring the moment." I said to him. He grinned and implanted a soft kiss on my forehead before moving down to my lips. I locked my hands behind the back of his neck, pulling him down to me. He moaned as he wrapped his arms around my waist, drawing me into him.

I giggled as our tongues fought with each other.

"Mmm…" He hummed, licking the top of mouth before initiating the departure. "Okay, let's get you to school birthday girl." He murmured, fiddling with the waist band of my polka-dot pajama pants and lifting my camisole up slightly.

I felt my body shiver at his touch. "Um…yeah…" I said, tongue-tied.

He cackled, pecking my nose before letting go of me.

"I'll be hogging the TV while you get ready," He said to me, handing me my cupcake before turning around.

I scrutinized the way he walked. Confidence, masculine, unhurriedly…so sexy! I even analyzed the way he lifted his shirt to scrape his hard-rock stomach or the way he inserted his large hand into his khaki shorts. I even watched the way his muscled, toned butt moved which each step.

I breathed heavily, taking a bite out of my cupcake and heading to my room.

… …

We stopped by Starbucks to get some coffee before Jake drove me to school. Since this week was the thirteenth anniversary of 9/11 (too many terrible memories to even mention) the school days started two hours later so I get to spend two hours extra with my boyfriend for the whole week.

I turned down the radio and fixed my scarf. Jake grinned at me as he took a sip of his coffee but was unaware of the lid not being closed properly and spilling some coffee onto his khaki shorts.

"Dammit," He groaned.

I giggled. "Let me help you." I said.

"There's a cloth under the seat." He said.

I dug under my seat and pulled out a cloth he used to wipe his dashboard and I wiped some of the coffee of his shorts. I trembled when my hand ran over his manhood before quickly pulling away.

He chuckled. "Thanks." He said, grinning at me.

I blushed, dropping the cloth where I found it and staring at the road.

Jake chuckled. "Why are you so flustered?"

My blush deepened. "Don't make me say it."

"You touched my _dick_?" He teased.

"Stop it!" I shouted, covering my ears. "Oh god!" I cried, my face burning of embarrassment.

He just continued to laugh it off.

"It's not funny, Jacob!" I retorted.

"No it's not, it's hilarious!" He stated.

I glared.

"Okay! I'll drop the subject." His laugh simmered down.

"Thank you!" I replied. "You going to work today?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but I have to stop by the campus first to hand in my assignments." He told me.

I hummed. "How's college life?" I asked randomly.

"It's not like I'm experiencing any. I'm not part of a fraternity or anything but I'd like to think I'm a party animal." He said.

"Oh yeah, the worst." I muttered sarcastically.

"You don't think I can party?" He asked, feeling offended by my insinuation.

"Not when I'm around. You're a sweet angel with me." I told him.

"Maybe it's the association." He said with a teasing grin.

"I party…If I ever have the opportunity!" I stated. "Maybe I'm not as crazy as Alex but I'm close."

"Of course you are baby." He said, grabbing my hand and kissing it.

I rolled my eyes.

"Nahuel invited me over for dinner tonight." I blurted out him reluctantly.

His grin fell and he exhaled a sigh as he gripped onto the steering wheel even tighter.

"Oh, yeah?" He probed in lack of interest.

I smiled at his annoyance. "Of course I declined the gesture but he seems pretty insistent."

Jake chuckled. "He's obsessed with you,"

"No he's not. He's just being nice!" I justified.

"Then why did you say no to the dinner?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I knew you'd be bothered by it and I'd much rather spend my birthday with you."

He smiled. "If you wanna go, you can go." He said. "He is your friend after all."

"Stop it, Jake! I understand I was crazy with the whole Jennifer thing and I am aware that Nahuel has some feelings for me but I just think it's because I'm the only other female hybrid out there but I think it will pass [hopefully] and if go it might give off a wrong message." I told him.

"Hey, you don't need to explain Ness. I get it." He smiled.

I curved my lips into a smile and extended my hand behind his head, grazing my fingers into his jet black hair. I kneaded his scalp and looked at him for a while, just mesmerizing every feature of perfection of his face.

"I love you," I said to him.

He grinned was zigzagged as he planted his large hand on my thigh and rubbing soothingly.

"And I love you." He replied.

I simpered simply as soon as he pulled into the school parking lot of my school. He parked on the side and stopped the car, turning to me.

"You'll be okay?" He asked.

"Hours without you by my side, highly doubtful." I told him.

He sniggered, kissing the back of my hand.

"I'll be waiting for you afterschool."

I nodded.

He leaned in to kiss me tenderly and gently caressed my face before departing to lean his forehead against mine.

This was the sad routine we did when we knew we were going to spend hours upon hours apart from each other. We knew after this, only pain and separation anxiety will appear and I couldn't handle it anymore.

The warning bell went off suddenly, forcing us to _break apart_.

"Okay, I'll call you later." He said.

I nodded. "Bye," I said to him, opening the door and reluctantly slipped out of the car.

As I watched him drive off, the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach came like flying needles.

Yep! I hate school.

… …

 _ **Alex Mazzola**_

"Do you think Nessie will be okay with this? I mean, I hate to rain on your crazy, energetic parade but don't you remember the last time you threw Nessie a birthday party? Say a year ago?" I pointed out as I took a swallow of my vanilla milkshake.

The overly enthusiastic girl just shrugged her shoulders.

Felicity, Rea and I were currently having breakfast at Krusty's Grill. They had this really awesome Wednesday Breakfast special that we couldn't pass up.

Well, that I couldn't pass up. I was a total foodie and I could eat like horse or manatee or lion or…

"She'll thank me for it later. Plus, I'm not the one throwing the party so I'm out the slammer." She replied as she unrolled her spreadsheets.

"Who's throwing the party then?" Rea questioned as the wind blew through her hair.

"So…Jennifer has an older brother, right, and he's really hot and really into Renesmee." Felicity replied.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm guessing she doesn't like him back so he's trying to woo her by throwing her a birthday party…that she mentioned she didn't want like five times." I stated.

Guys like him, guys who try to hard make me wanna throw up. Could you be any more whipped?

"Oh, Alex! Don't be so negative! I think it's cute what he's doing for her."

Felicity added as she adjusted her glasses and read over her plan. "And god, if you met the guy…"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh good god yes! He so hot it burns my skin! I need to take a bath in milk." I said, wrapping a hand around my throat and pretending to choke myself to death.

Felicity sighed.

"I thought you had a strict 'No boyfriend rule' this year, Felicity. What happened to that?" I probed.

She didn't answer as she just kept her fixed on the spreadsheet. "Okay, so _Nahuel's_ mansion is pretty massive so it can probably fit up a hundred to three hundred people."

"Nuhalualo, who now?" I demanded.

"Nahuel, oh, that's his name. Fancy huh? He's Portuguese-Brazilian…I think." She frowned as she adjusted her glasses.

"So, he lives on the upper east side of Oakland Woods. More on the vineyard side, omg! His house is amazing btws! So I guess I'll have to send out the locations. Okay! So the plan is to get the entire school interested in the party without Nessie finding out."

I furrowed my eyebrows, sipping my milkshake. "Don't you think Nessie will flip out when she finds out you went behind her back and threw her a party she never wanted?"

"Alex! Stop being negative, okay!" Felicity said in her signature high-pitched voice. "This party's going to be amazing and Nessie will appreciate it. And besides, Nessie likes it when everyone around her has fun and if she sees the entire school having fun…I mean, come on!"

I hummed, nodding my head.

"So I'm thinking of bringing in some French contortionists! Is that too over the top?" she said just as our waiter appeared.

I rolled my eyes and looked up to my brother in his ridiculous Krusty's Grill shirt and apron, carrying our breakfast.

"Breakfast for the ladies!" He said, reaching for the plates. "A bacon and egg sandwich for Rea."

"A croissant and a _Wednesday Biscotti and Medium Americano_ special for Felicity." He said to the blonde.

"Thank you, Justin." She said with a smile. "You can just put the plate on the side." She said, taking the coffee from his hand.

"And finally a piping hot, spicy large Jalapeno burger with extra-extra chips and onion rings with plate of chicken wings and steam-fried potatoes and eggs with hash browns." He said to me as the delicious food travelled up my nasal passages.

"Mmm…" I hummed.

"That's your breakfast?" Rea questioned whilst Felicity gave me a disgusted look.

"That's like two thousand, five hundred calories of fats and carbs!" Felicity uttered.

I shrugged. "Hey! I love to eat! Don't judge. And no…no! There's some protein!" I argued, gesturing to the patty in my burger.

"Believe it or not, this is my slow day. I eat a lot more." I said, grabbing my fork and knife.

"She's not lying." Justin confirmed.

I smiled as I eyed my alluring meal but noticing something was missing.

"Where's my bagel?!" I demanded. "I specifically asked for a bagel!" I added.

"Oh, right. Sorry!" Justin said as he pulled out a saucer with bagel on it.

I grinned and immediately devoured it first. I love bagels! Bagels! I'd literally do anything to get a bagel.

"And a half caffeine, pumpkin slice Latte with no foam at 110 degrees." He told me as he placed the coffee in front of me. "On the house,"

I took a sip before hissing. "Hot!"

"Right…uh, enjoy!" Justin said with a smile identical to our dad's.

"Thanks, uh…Justin, would you like coming to Rens birthday party this Saturday? Gifts are mandatory and bring a plus-one."

"Oh! Um…does she want me there?" He asked, his face filled with hope and endearment.

"She doesn't even know about the party." I told him.

He frowned. "Remember last year's surprise party? I don't think she liked it."

"That's what I said!" I pointed out.

Felicity growled. "Do you want to go to the party or not?"

He smiled. "I'm sure Luke would love to go out since he keeps complaining about being stuck behind his bedroom door."

"Um…Luke's my plus-one so you gotta find someone else." Felicity said.

Rea sighed, as she lodged her mouth on her sandwich aggressively.

"Calm down there tiger. The sandwich ain't running way!" I laughed. "Or is it?" I asked, wriggling my eyebrows at my brother who groaned.

"It's been seven years, Alex! Could you forget about it? I promise you the bagel disappeared!"

"In your freaking stomach, you asshole! You stole my bagel, you bagel stealing…stealer! Admit it." I stated.

He rolled his eyes as he turned around and walked away.

"This is fun you guys! Just like old times." I smiled as I began chowing on my breakfast meal. Mmm…

"You know you have to pay for all of that, right?" Felicity pointed out.

"Of course but I'm using my $100 coupon to pay for everything." I told her as I crunched on my burger.

"Um…I don't mean to rain on your parade but the coupon thing was revoked like six months ago."

"Are you kidding?" I demanded. She nodded her head in sympathy. "Are you freaking telling me I need to pay for all of this myself? Where will I get that kinda money? Is the tooth fairy around, huh? Is there a pot of gold somewhere? If there's another fairytale story out where money is involved please tell me because I feel like I'm dreaming."

"Don't worry, I'll pay for your breakfast. Good god! Don't have a meltdown, you're starting to be like me." She stated.

"Thank you!" I laughed.

Lana Del Rey's 'Is it Wrong?' played in the background and I began dancing in my seat.

"This is my jam. Take notes you guys for my birthday! Go to playlist for Alex's Birthday." I said to Felicity who was jotting some notes down for Ness's party.

"Okay! So I need to shop for the party stuff on Friday and Saturday morning." Felicity said, eying her schedule. "You girls will help me, right?"

I shrugged. "Sure. It's not like I have a life or anything."

"I can't. I'm helping my brother move into his new apartment this weekend." Rea said.

"Your brother? How's he doing?" Felicity asked.

"Omg! For a second I thought you were going to say he's so hot he makes your eyes fertilized in one look." I joked.

Felicity blushed.

"He's good, I guess. A little weird. He's been going out a lot, not partying but just miraculously disappearing. He seems a bit lonely to me after six years away from us." Rea said.

Felicity and I nodded our heads.

Felicity changed the subject. "Jennifer postponed her party so we can host Nessie's. Bless her heart."

"How does she have everyone in the school in a trance? I mean I get that she's drop dead gorgeous and sweet as a candy but come on. I can see right through a person and that girl's not so sweet." I said. "You know what? I'm starting to think that bitch has superpowers!"

"You just don't know her, Alex." Felicity defended her.

"Oh, I know insecure little girls who are manipulative, fake and deceitful who are also wannabes, always think of themselves and steal their friend's boyfriends in order to fill their void of never being loved when I see them. They pretend to be sweet little cinnamon rolls in front of everyone and think that everything's roses and sunshine when in fact they're evil minions!" I stated passionately. "She's not one to be friends with. You're barking up on the wrong tree, Lecity."

"You're being extra right now, Alex." She said.

I gasped.

"I think you're bashing on her." She fired.

"Oh honey. I'm the Queen of Bash! And I'm proud! But I only bash because I love." I flashed a smile.

"I think I have to agree with Alex here, Felicity. She gives me dark, blaspheming vibes!" Rea said.

"Thank you!" I pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. She's been really nice to me and she tells me how much she wants to be all of our friends but she feels that she won't be accepted into our group."

"Damn straight! One thing we can agree on."

Felicity rolled her eyes again. "Alex…" She pleaded. "She's new here. Remember how easy it was to accept Renesmee? Why is it so hard to accept Jennifer? Just for one day!"

I sighed. "Fine. I'll play nice." I said, just to get her to stop crying.

"Thank you!" She said. "I'm going to the little ladies room!" She told us as she got up from the chair, smiling before walking off.

I forced a smile at her before glancing over to Rea. "What's up with your crush?"

"My crush?" She frowned.

"Yeah, your massive, annoying, obvious and weird and head-scratching crush on…" I paused as I felt the gag coming up. Oh god! "Luke Fitzpatrick?"

"What? No! I don't have a crush on Luke? That disgusting tool!" Rea said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Rea? You can fool your dog but you can't fool me!"

She didn't reply.

"My advice is just go for it. As much as I find it odd and utterly creepy that you find that scrawny specimen attractive but –"

"I don't find him attractive!"

"I think there's a person for everybody, so do it. Not everyone can look like Bradley Cooper."

"But isn't he in love with Felicity?" She questioned.

"Yeah but that's never gonna happen so…I'm pretty sure Felicity thinks of him as her gay best friend!"

"But he's not gay. Is he?" She asked.

Well…I do remember him talking about how hot the cast of _The Bachelorette_ was once which made think he was gay.

I laughed. "Gosh, this is so cute!" I said. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since freshman year." She said.

My eyes were widespread.

"You know he still picks his nose right?"

"I find that endearing!" She giggled like a five year old girl watching a Disney princess on TV.

"Um…okay!" I muttered.

"But I don't know. He still hates my family because he thinks my brother killed his sister. I don't think he even looks at me that way." Rea said.

"Well he has to start because he doesn't have many options. I mean he doesn't have a line of girls just waiting for him to ask them out." I told her.

Suddenly, I got a text. I took my phone from the table and read the text.

"You think so?" She asked. I nodded my head.

 _ **Morning! How did you sleep? :)**_

 _ **-**_ Seth

I snickered, gnawing my lip.

 _ **I'm still a little worn out from our night before if you know what I'm saying.**_ I replied.

 _ **Oh yeah, me too. I didn't know you could do that.**_

 _ **-**_ Seth

 _ **I can show you more of my moves tonight? Say around sevenish?**_ I typed.

"So, what you talking about?" Felicity asked as she came back.

"Nothing much," Rea said.

 _ **Sounds good to me. Boxers or briefs?**_

 _ **-**_ Seth

 _ **Briefs but I'd much rather prefer you commando. ;)**_

 _ **Ooh! I'll take that into consideration. Burger King or Blazin' Onion?**_

 _ **-**_ Seth

 _ **Do you have to even ask? Burger King! Duh!**_ I replied.

 _ **I knew that! TLC or Lifetime.**_

 _ **-**_ Seth

 _ **Both boring but I guess, Lifetime. TLC has weird shows.**_ I wrote.

 _ **Huh?! No! Kate Plus 8 and 19 Kids and Counting are awesome!**_

 _ **-**_ Seth

 _ **19 Kids and Counting is cancelled.**_

 _ **What?!**_

 _ **-**_ Seth

I laughed.

 _ **DC or Marvel?**_

 _ **-**_ Seth

 _ **DC, obvi! Come on, we have The Flash, Green Arrow, The Atom, Superman/Supergirl, Batman, Wonder Woman, Justice League and the make the best TV shows out of them.**_

 _ **But we have Marvel box office blockbusters! Spiderman, Iron Man, Captain America, X-Men, Thor, Guardians of the Galaxy…uhm…*coughs* Avengers!**_

 _ **-**_ Seth

 _ **Yeah, they're cool but they all die and miraculously come back like we get that you're superheroes but at least die an honest death you know!**_ I told him.

 _ **I see your point. Wolves or dogs?**_

 _ **-**_ Seth

 _ **Mmm…tough one. Dogs are cuter but wolves are more awesome.**_

 _ **Hell yeah they are!**_

Seth

I laughed.

 _ **Me or bagels?**_

 _ **-**_ Seth

I gasped.

No!

Don't make me choose!

 _ **Oh god! Why? I can't choose! Um…uh…Bagels…no…you! Gahh! Screw you Seth!**_

 _ ***Laughs* XD. I know I'm your number one, baby! I can't wait to see you. I'm counting the hours, the minutes, and the seconds.**_

\- Seth

I smiled. Even though it was a cheesy line, I couldn't help but feel somewhat stirred by it. Seth and I were slowly growing back with each other. It wasn't the same as before but in some way, the separation brought us closer.

All this time, I had no idea Felicity had been calling out for me.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Who's got you so giddy?" She giggled as she snatched my phone from my grasp.

"Give me my phone back!" I snarled.

"Ooh…who's Seth?" She said as she read our texts and giggling to them. "Huh,

Seth. That's Mr. C's name!"

"Yeah, that's nice! Gimme my phone back!" I said, taking my phone from her grasp.

"So, the boyfriend thing was true. Btw, Statham? You could have come up with a realistic name like Chris or Chad." She told me.

"I'm not naming my boyfriend after one of your exes from middle school." He stated.

She rolled her eyes as she dug into her bag, pulling out a couple of weird things to keep in a purse like her dogs collar, last semester's report card, used hand cream, all the sorts.

"Why's all that in your bag?" Rea questioned.

"What's wrong?"

"You're hoarding!" I replied.

"Omg! I am obsessed with _Hoarders_!" She told us.

I shook my head at the blonde.

… …

 _ **Renesmee Cullen**_

I entered the hallways of OWHS, trying hard to ignore all the looks but glad I didn't receive any. Looks like people either don't know today's my birthday or they didn't care. Either way, good for me!

It was hard to say goodbye to my family this morning –and even harder with Jake even though it's a few hours. Three weeks without them will be tough to get through. Even though I've got Alice and Jasper, I'm sure they'll pretty much be with each other at all times. But I've got Jacob. In a way, I'm glad my parents are gone because that will give Jake and I a chance to be around each other more and maybe we can finish off where we left off that other night.

" _Nessie!"_ Felicity squealed as she and Alex saw me making their way over to them. "Happy Birthday!" She laughed as she and I embraced.

I shushed her as I buried my chin in her neck. My nose came into contact with her skin and suddenly, her blood that was flowing like a waterfall opened up my taste buds and her scent travelled up my nose. This made my stomach churn and my throat to burn slightly. Her blood was warm and alluring, I could sense it and I…I wanted it.

I immediately pulled away from her, gulping in a heavy breath.

That's weird.

As much as I found human blood appetizing at times, I was always able to control it and hunting always helped so I don't know why I found Felicity's blood extra alluring today.

She smiled as she pulled out a birthday gift bag. I sighed, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! It's in my blood to give gifts! You can't stop me from being generous."

Felicity told me.

I smiled. "Thanks," I said, quickly slipping away from her and hugging Alex whose blood I was able to resist.

"You're the oldest! Happy Bday grandma." She told me.

I laughed. If only she knew how old I really am.

"Where's Rea?" I asked as I noticed she wasn't with the girls today.

"She's probably out getting into trouble and graffiti-ng the field bleachers again as a sign of protest against the school board." Felicity said. I smiled as we both began walking down the hallways to our first class.

"Ooh! My lipsticks' smudged. Just give me a minute." Felicity said before running to the girls' restroom.

Alex suddenly pulled me aside. "So, how old are you really?" She asked inquisitively.

I inhaled deeply. "Eight," I replied.

Her eyes bulged and her jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

I nodded.

"Wow! I thought you were a couple of centuries but - wait, you're eight? How is that possible? You should be an annoying toddler with some sugar issues." She said.

I giggled. "Well, technically I should be eight but since I'm half human half…well you know." I whispered. "My aging is faster than any normal person."

"Okay! So I'm confused. Do you still age? And how fast did you age a year?" She asked me.

"Well…when I was growing up, I aged another twelve-eighteen months each year. So in my year, I was two-three, and my second four-five and third…well you get it. And on my sixth year I kind of slowed down in aging until I completely stopped at seven." I told her.

She frowned. "So you stop aging at seven? Meaning, you never age after that?"

I nodded my head.

"Wow! Um…totally weird but um…wow!" She frowned.

I laughed. "Yeah, well, story of my life."

"It must have been awesome being ten one day and only wanting to watch Frozen and the next day you're twelve, wanting a phone." She joked.

"And surprisingly, that's what happened." I laughed.

"Okay so how's your eating arrangement? Do you like crave blood and food at the same time? Like some weird blood-with-cereal diet?"

"Nope! It's different. One day I want normal human food and the next I want blood. Since my entire family drinks blood, I'd much rather prefer that but when I'm with you guys or I'm with Jake I sort of alternate."

"Huh…" She said. I noticed a slight disapproval look on her face.

"I get it if you think it's weird and you're uncomfortable."

"No. No. I mean, I understand that it's not a lifestyle choice for you and your family and that you don't drink human blood but…I don't know. It's just confusing." She replied.

I cackled. "Believe me, I get it."

She smiled.

"Okay! Now that that's out of the way." Felicity said as she walked out. She adjusted her glasses. "Let's go to English!" She told me.

"Your fave subject!" I teased.

"Omg! I don't know what happened but I'm loving it this year! It's so awesome." She said as we continued making our way to our first class. "Oh, remember when I told you I come from a long line of clairvoyants and fortune tellers? Well! I got more information."

"That's great, Lecity." Alex replied with lack of interest.

Felicity rolled her eyes. "So, I got more information from my nana. She says that our Irish bloodline actually located certain St. Patrick!" She said. I frowned. "You know, St. Patrick's Day!"

"Oh, right! Continue!"

"And apparently one of great-great-great-grandmother's descendants will be a manifest her abilities. So I calculated things and I've narrowed it down to my second cousin Delilah's children because she's weird and all hippy like or my children which is highly doubtful because I hate kids." She said to us.

"Why would you want your kids to be clairvoyants?"

"Yeah and what is a clairvoyant anyway?" Alex asked.

"They're spirit mediums and seer's who can communicate in three different ways and factions. One, a medium clairvoyant can communicate with the dead and two, a mystic-shaman can view people's dooms, successes and penultimate futures." She told me.

"What's the third one?" I asked.

"A Pythoness, a sorcerer medium who encompasses magical powers that can stretch into different dimensions. It's usually a female who possesses the ability and she can source almost any power at her mists." She expressed. "That's where my grams stop explaining because she wanted me to do a bit more research of my own. Interesting right?"

"Okay! So what I'm getting is this Phantom, or Phenation or Phythapatoness or Megadoness or Kill-me-now-thoness or Unique-toe-ness or whatever…Is some sort of witch?" Alex asked.

"Nope! Not a witch. That's the common misconception and although they do possess similar qualities, a clairvoyant is much less power. Their abilities are limited except for the _Pythoness_ where she can possess almost any power that comes her way."

Alex and I gave each other a look. "Okay! Totally weird." I said.

"Yeah, your nana's creepy to give you all this information, Felicity." Alex stated.

Felicity said. "Omg! You guys are so negative! Gosh! I thought you'd be a little more interested from the last time I told you but no. You just hate! Hate! Hate! Hate!" She said as she stomped dramatically into the classroom.

Alex just ignored her. "So did Jake finally deflower you?"

I blushed. "Almost," I said.

She snickered devilishly. "Ooh! Tell me all about it."

"We were having a picnic dinner date in the woods and things heated up to the point where we were both half naked. We were kissing heavily and it was strong and so right! Jake was so passionate and I don't know…I felt some sort of way, I can't explain it. It was euphoria but then everything fizzled when something interrupted us. I think it was some sort of animal or something. So we postponed it to another time."

"Aww! Damn! It was getting so juicy!" She teased.

I rolled my eyes as I took my seat whereas she took hers behind mine.

"Well, just to get you prepared for next time." Alex said, slipping in a condom into my bag.

I widened my eyes at her and she just grinned.

"Morning class," Mr. Worthington said in his thick British accent as he entered the class with his briefcase in his only hand and a large, ankle-length coat. "It's pouring out there isn't it?" He probed, setting the case on the table.

I stared out the window, watching the heavy rain and mist smother the windows.

"However, we won't let us stop our day. I hope you all completed all your Fall essay assignments because I'm just about to adjoin some more." He told us. Everyone else groaned. "I understand it's an inconvenience to you however it is not to me. I just grade your papers. This is senior year, young ones!"

"I didn't sign up for this!" one kid mentioned from the back.

"I want you to write a full 12-page research report on the book _, A Mid-summer's_ _Night_ _Dream_ and review what you have found that perked your interest. To get you all started, I brought something with me." Mr. Worthington stated before pulling out a DVD of the book. "We're going to analyze every facet of the play. I need to warn you all, this doesn't mean you should stop reading the book because certain important details were taken out. You all wouldn't like to watch a five hour movie would you?"

Some agreed.

His eyes landed onto mine, fixing them onto me for a long while. He gave me the same distinct look he had given me ever since the first day of school. It was uncomfortable.

But I also considered the fact that maybe I was overthinking it.

… …

Thirty minutes into watching the William Shakespeare masterpiece and I was hooked.

Mr. Worthington was circling the entire room as we watched the room and when he reached me, he immediately halted. I frowned as I looked up at him to see him smiling at me.

"How are you liking the movie, Ms. Cullen?" He questioned.

I nodded. "It's good. I'm really enjoying it, Mr. Worthington."

"I am thrilled to meet your parents next week for the parent-teacher conference meeting. I have questions to ask them. One in particular, how they raised a wonderful, intuitive, intelligent young woman as yourself."

I chuckled nervously. "Thank you, sir."

He smiled. His eyes pierced through mine. I smiled back politely.

He nodded, patting my shoulder which stirred something weird inside of me before he continued circling the room.

I exhaled a breath I had no idea I had in me.

That was weird.

… …

 _ **Renesmee Cullen**_

After picking me up from school, Jake and I stopped by my house to grab some clothes of mine as I was going to sleepover at his apartment this week. What my parents don't know won't hurt them. Alice and Jasper will probably not notice I was gone anyway and if they did, they wouldn't dare tell my father because I have something against them.

I'm so conniving, aren't I?

This was a big step for Jake and me. I've always dreamt of Jake and me living together in the future. How he would be the first thing I saw in the morning and the last person I saw at night. I've always envisioned both of us either going to work or school or whatever in the morning only to rush home to see each other again later in the day. It was a beautiful sight. Us cooking together, us taking turns to shower (or taking them together), us doing those couple-ly things together. It's cheesy but I love cheese and I love Jacob!

"Gosh! I'm so excited to finally be staying over." I told him as he and I climbed up the stairs of the apartment building.

"Yeah?" He grinned sexily as he pulled his keys out.

"Yeah, I mean of course we're going to have the company of Seth and Embry but I guess compromising is part of being in a relationship. Oh and how epic would be with all the jokes you're all going to crack? I'm going to be laughing my brains out!" I laughed. "But I want to squeeze in some alone time though. Ooh! Maybe I could talk to Alex about you know getting Seth off our case and Embry's probably going to do whatever wants so…oh! Imagine all the things we could do? Bed-jumping, pillowtalk, we can watch old movies together without being interrupted and judged and –"

"Wow! You're really passionate about three days together!" He laughed. "You might as well move in." He joked.

I felt my stomach churn at that.

My lips curved into a smile. "Yeah…"

"Well I have a lot planned for tonight, b-day girl. You and I…alone." He pointed out as he unlocked the door. I blushed.

"Can't wait," I giggled.

The minute he opened the door, we heard roars of laughter reach our ears.

"And I retched all that beer and burger from the day before onto my brother. That was the best day of my life. I was thirteen." Alex mentioned, forcing Embry and Seth to laugh even harder.

"Okay! That calls for a drink." Embry laughed, bumping drinks with Seth and Alex.

"Babe, you probably shouldn't be drinking." Seth stated, a bit tipsily.

"Hey! I'm an adult! I'm eighteen!" She replied firmly. "In two months,"

"Leave the poor girl alone! I think she needs a drink! She's had a better life than we!" Embry laughed. "You're my kind of girl. The boys will love you."

"I hate boys." Alex said. "'Coz I'm way hotter than you boys!" She said drunkenly.

The boys laughed.

Embry looked up to see us standing there, being the first to acknowledge our presence.

"Hey, mommy and daddy are home!" He stated.

I giggled. "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh these two idiots and I played a game of Never Have I Ever and we started talking about our experiences of being drunk." Alex said, her arms draped around her imprinter.

"Ooh! You brought food!" Embry squealed, jogging over to Jake and snatching the Blazin' Onion bag from his grasp.

Jake growled. "Uh…we thought we would have alone time and that food was for us."

"Shame!" Embry muttered, already with a mouthful.

"Come on, Jake! Put a smile on grumples-scrumshins!" Seth teased as Alex planted kisses along his neck.

"Now we have an entire team to play Never Have I Ever!" Alex squealed. "Come on! Come on!"

I looked up towards my Jacob. As much as I was bummed out our plans were ruined, it wouldn't be a train smash if we hung out with our friends.

 _There's always tomorrow night_. I thought to Jake.

He sighed. "Well, okay!"

… …

"Okay! Never Have I Ever took a whiz in washbowl?" Embry pointed out.

Seth, Embry and Jake took a sip of their solo cup beer. Alex and I gagged.

"Ew!" I said in disgust.

"That's disgusting. Really, Seth?" Alex demanded. He shrugged. "You're lucky I love you or I'd break urethra!" She added.

"Never Have I Ever try to almost burst my nuts with baking soda and Mementos?" Embry questioned before taking a sip of his drink.

Apparently he was the only one.

He pouted. "It was just me?"

"It's weird man." Jake said.

"Yeah, dude. That's messed up."

"Okay. Never Have I Ever cheated on three girls at the same time?" He tried again.

He took a sip, making it the second time he drank alone.

Or was it really…?'

"Embry, no one is as sick as you." Jake mentioned.

"Okay! Okay! Never Have I Ever caught my parents getting it on?" Seth questioned.

Seth, Alex and I gagged before we took a sip of our drink. I caught my parents once when I was eight to tell them my hamster died. I had two reasons to cry.

"You haven't seen your parents getting their freak on, Embry?" Alex probed.

"I never knew my dad." Embry said casually. The room fell silent. "Who's next?"

"Um…." Alex said, spinning the clock we used from the Twister box and it landed on her. "Okay. Never Have I Ever kissed my best friend?" She said, winking at me.

I blushed.

"Ooh!" Embry and Seth both grumbled as they focused their eyes on Jake.

I took a sip of my mimosa first and so did Alex.

"Who did you kiss Ness?" Seth asked.

"Um…" I muttered nervously. I gave Alex one look that I was sure sealed the deal.

"Alex?!" Embry blathered out, roaring into laughter. "Oh god! My gut! My gut!" He guffawed before stopping abruptly to think about it. "Actually that's kinda hot!"

Jake stared at me, grinning. "Is it true?" He asked.

"Well we were trying to make Seth jealous and notice Alex at the prom last year and well…you know." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"It's been a while since I kissed a girl and kissing her was like really weird but awesome at the same time. You're lucky my friend." Alex said to Jake as ran her hands into Seth's hair.

I blushed.

"Jake…?" Embry raised her eyebrow.

He narrowed his eyes at him before taking a sip of his drink.

I stared at the ground awkwardly. I could sense Alex's eyes landing on me.

"Okay I need to know. This is juicy."

"Jake made out with Bella." Seth said.

"Nessie's mom." Embry emphasized.

Jake tightened his grip around my waist as I was seated on his lap. He was reassuring me. It felt good.

Alex's eyes bulged. "That is rich!" She burst into laughter as she spun the clock with different colors and it landed on her again. "Me again? Okay! Hmm….Never Have I Ever almost had sex in the woods?" She teased, raising her eyebrows.

My heart almost sank.

Omg! Omg! Omg!

Oh Mylanta!

Alex's teasing eyes were on me.

I gulped.

"I plead the fifth on that one." I told her as I shifted in Jake's lap.

Seth and Embry had peculiar eyes. Jake was staring at me with confused eyes.

Oh gosh! He's going to be angry I told Alex about our date.

I glared at her.

Alex! Why?

"Yeah me too." Jake said uncomfortably, his hands running over my thigh.

"Why? You got something to hide?" Alex questioned casually.

I cleared my throat. "Who wants more mimosas?" I questioned, hopping off Jacob's lap and heading to the kitchen.

"Me?!" Embry raised his hand.

Gosh! I'm so mortified. I can't even think about anything right now.

As I poured us some mimosa cocktails, Seth made his way over to me.

"Hey, Ness." He whispered, touching my elbow. I turned to him. "I never got a chance to thank you for talking to Alex about us. Fixing things up with her. It really means a lot. She's back to her old self again and I owe to you." He added as he glanced back at his laughing imprint.

I smiled, nodding my head. "You're welcome." I replied.

He and I hugged briefly before pulling away. I watched him run over to the living room to crack a joke.

It got me thinking of the dream I had last night. How could all the people I love, the people who are this happy actually suffer the way they did in my nightmare.

I hate to be morbid but that experience opened up my mind that I should definitely not take such friendship and love for granted.

… …

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this crazy long chapter. I haven't been getting much sleep what with a crying baby so I thought I'd write this chapter with a little help of some major caffeine and ADHD pills (joking about the last part). The nightmare will play a huge role in the story and so will Felicity's storyline which will grow. The next chapter will be the crazy party. A lot's gonna go down so stick around.**

 **Review!**

 **#BeautyAndTheBeastMadeMeCry**


	8. Chapter 8: I Didn't Sign Up For This

_**Renesmee Cullen**_

I was awoken by a text on the Saturday morning. I groggily stretched my hand out to the nightstand to grab my phone to see it was a text from Nahuel. I frowned as I glanced over to Jake's side of the bed to see him sleeping soundly, his bare body lifting and falling as he snored lowly.

I gnawed my bottom lip. So cute.

I sighed as I reluctantly read the text from Nahuel.

 _ **Nessie! Help me! I need your help! Please! Or it's going to be too late.**_

Nahuel

My mouth agape as I read the plea for help. My paranoid side awakened. Did something happen to Nahuel?

I thought about waking Jake up to tell him I was heading over to Nahuel's but I didn't want to ignite anything so I just decided to tell him something else.

I planted a kiss on his lips which woke him up slightly.

"Hello, baby." He muttered in his half-asleep, thick, deep voice. I smiled.

"I'm going to head out for a few but I'll be back soon okay?" I told him.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his eyes half-open.

"I'm just going to grab a few things at the house and stop by a friend's quickly." I told him. "It will only take an hour, tops." I said.

I wasn't lying. I actually was intending to get a couple of things later today.

"Okay." He believed me. "I love you," He whispered.

I smiled. "Love you too," I said, planting a kiss on his lips before hopping off the bed to freshen up.

When I was done, I headed out the bedroom where I was met with a series of giggles coming from Seth's bedroom. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

Alex and Seth…

Disgusting but cute…I guess?

I grabbed my car keys and walked past the couch where Embry was fast asleep. I smiled as I ran out of the house.

So as expected, Jake and I hardly had time alone together. If it wasn't Embry, it was Seth and Alex. If it was neither of them that interfered, it was always work and school that got in the way so I was pretty bunked that I couldn't spend romantic alone time with my boyfriend.

Jake said he's got something romantic planned tonight for us though and I'm pretty excited for that.

But that wasn't my focus at this point. Now I was focused in figuring out what was going on with Nahuel.

As I drove to his mansion, I thought of all the possibilities. Jennifer told me once (when she wasn't cold to me) that Nahuel had a hint of bipolar and could do something crazy if ignited so I was slightly freaking out for my friend.

When I reached his gigantic mansion, I semi-circled around his large fountain in his driveway before pulling up next to the bushes. I slipped out of my car and began climbing up the ceramic stairs that led to his front, mahogany double-door.

I tied my long bronze hair into a ponytail. I inhaled a deep breath before knocking on the door.

I waited for a few seconds before the doors were opened wide.

My mouth agape as I noticed Nahuel, unscathed, in nothing but a white towel and water dripping off his dark brown skin. His straight, black hair was soaked in water and he was grinning like an idiot, showcasing his perfect white teeth.

"Nahuel!" I called out.

"Hi, mi carina." He greeted with a wink. "Pretty hot outside, huh?" He insinuated.

I scoffed. "I got your text saying you really wanted my help! I was worried sick."

"Oh, you were worried about me?" He teased.

I gritted my teeth together. "Why did you sound so scared? Why did you sound so panicked?"

"I am panicking!" He said before pulling out two dress shirts. "Pale blue or white? I wanna look good for tonight." He asked me.

My mouth dropped. I groaned, spinning on my heel and began heading down to my car.

"Where are you off to?" He snickered slyly.

"You know, I thought you were a little full of yourself –"

"Full of myself?" He laughed, feeling offended.

"Yeah! But now you just solidified it." I grumbled, reaching the last stair.

"You know, Nahuel! I have a life with a lot of problems going on so don't be the unnecessary weight holding me back." I stated to him as I reached my car.

"Okay. I'm sorry!" He stated.

This immediately caused me to look at him reluctantly. He seriously looked sincere, like pissing me off was not his intent. It better not have been but it didn't matter, I already was.

"I really don't know how to do this. I've never been to a party and especially with a bunch of teenage humans so I'm really in a dilemma." He told me. "I don't want look like an idiot."

I contemplated for a few seconds before shutting the door of my car and making my way up to the house. He grinned confidently as he adjusted the towel around his waist.

I stared only into his eyes.

"Hi," He whispered.

I faked a smile. "Just don't ever do that to me again. We're _friends_ and I don't want a reason for that to stop."

"Of course, mi amore." He stated.

I frowned. "Don't call me that. My boyfriend has big guns." I said.

"Have you seen mine?" He said presumptuously.

I chuckled, rolling my eyes at his confidence.

I'll admit, he was quite lean and muscular but nowhere near to Jacob's size. I think it's the difference in height that comes into play. But his ego was certainly really _high_.

He stepped aside. "Come in, milady."

I rolled my eyes. Oh, brother!

"Welcome to mi casa. Mi Casa is Su Casa." He stated as he shut the door. I was quiet. "Want anything to drink?" He asked as he walked into the vintage living room.

"No thanks," I stated, strolling in and eying the scenery of the house.

It was so elegant and classy. This entire house was actually. It had some vintage aura to it, like it was designed in the 1900s. The dark, mahogany stairwells and brown walls with ancient paintings and antique artefacts was quite alluring.

I nodded my head.

"Nice place!" I commented as I entered into the living room.

"Muchos gracias, I try." He said as he poured a bottle of Jack into his mini, crystal glass cup.

"La casa es demasiado grande para una sola, correcto?" He asked.

He asked if the house was too large for one single person. I'll say. Glad I took Spanish when I was homeschooled and currently.

"Well you have Jennifer." I replied.

"Yeah well…" He shrugged as he took a sip of his whiskey.

I smiled. "So, what's your problem with parties?"

"Well, I've lived in Brazil where all everyone does is party." He said.

I scoffed. "Yeah that's why I'm confused."

"Well, those parties weren't my kind of thing, y'know?" He said.

I nodded, my eyes on carpet he was standing on but apparently he thought I was gawking at his body.

"Like what you see?" He teased, licking his lips.

I rolled my eyes. "No. The maroon carpet doesn't go with the creamy coffee table. I suggest you should add more brown to the table to incorporate in with the color scheme" I said, gesturing to the ceramic table.

He stared at me grabbing the cloth on the side table next to the patterned, round couch with wooden edges and placing it underneath the vase of the creamy coffee table.

He looked at it before humming.

"Interesting," He said. "Ever thought of interior design?" He asked.

I laughed. "I'm just an artsy person and my grandmother takes that title."

"Could have fooled me." He said.

I smiled. "Why don't you put a shirt on?" I asked him.

"No. This is my comfort zone." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Can we just get this whole thing over and done with?" I asked.

He grinned.

We were both in his large bedroom closet, running through his clothes. I pulled out some dark denim jeans and shiny, black formal shoes.

"Okay. So, I'm not quite sure what to wear on an occasion like this." He said.

"Well, I'd say you don't want to particularly look out of place but you also want to be different. Um…I'm not a fashion expert like Alice but I think you should lose the white shirt and pale blue shirt and wear something dark. You've got a black shirt right?"

He nodded, snatching it from the rack

I nodded and matched them with the jeans and shoes.

"Done." I said with a smile.

He grinned. "Well thank you. I love it."

I smiled, nodding my head.

"Should I keep my shirt buttoned at the top or leave the top three open?" He asked.

"Leave three open. I think other girls like that." I laughed.

"What about other girls?" He asked in confusion.

"Well, there will be a lot of girls there who are eager to party –I heard boys love that at least that's what I know! A friend of mine said a room of girls means _girlsardise_." I laughed, remembering something Embry told me on Wednesday.

"Right." Nahuel replied. "I'll keep that in mind."

I smiled. "So are we done?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I guess we are." He replied with a smile.

I smiled, nodding my head in response before sauntering my way past him and heading out of the massive closet. I halted in my tracks as a thought rushed through my brain.

"Um…" I paused, twirling around to see Nahuel applying some lotion onto his dark body. "Well, I was wondering what time the party will be?"

His eyes widened. Suddenly I could sense some nervousness radiating off him as his cocky grin fell.

"W-What?" He stuttered.

"I mean, Jennifer's party tonight. Is it still at six-thirty?" I asked.

"Oh!" He chuckled –in a hint of relief – as he nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah! Of course."

I nodded my head.

"Are you thinking of coming?" He asked, in slight hopefulness.

"I don't know. I don't think so. I've got plans tonight anyway." I said, remembering the conversation I had with Jake about the romantic gesture he had planned for us tonight. I was pretty excited for it.

"Then why did you bring it up if you weren't interested in coming?" He probed.

I don't even know why I asked, I mean, maybe I do but I don't exactly want to admit to him or myself.

"Just curious. My friend, Felicity really wants me to come with her but I don't think so." I replied. "Besides, I've got plans as I said." I added needlessly.

Nahuel didn't look to happy to hear that I had plans it seemed.

"It will make Jennifer and me, especially, really happy if you did." He whispered, his dark eyes piercing through mine like an animal eying its prey.

I furrowed my eyebrows. I can't just stop my plans with Jake just for some party that the talk of the town is throwing.

But it got me thinking. What would a party thrown by one of the most popular, beautiful and –admittedly – sweetest girl in school look like?

"I guess I'll have to think about it." I told him.

He nodded. "No problem. It's your decision ultimately." He simply replied.

"Yeah…" I said awkwardly. "Well, I guess I better get going." I told him.

"I will walk you out." He said.

When we reached the front door, he reached for the handle to open it for me. I looked up at him and smiled politely before slipping out.

"Hopefully I'll see you tonight?" He said.

I shrugged. "I don't know," I chuckled as I descended the flight of steps.

I approached my car and hopped in. I pressed my finger against the start button and heard the car roar. I glanced out the window to see Nahuel grinning widely. I forced a smile before driving out of his massive driveway.

… …

"How's it going in Egypt? I'm sure it's really hot!" I said over the phone as I took out some clothes from the rack.

"You have no idea. We have to stay indoors the entire time because we don't want to expose our skin the world. Obviously!"

"Obviously," I laughed. "Anyway, so how is everyone? Amun, Kebi, Tia and Benjamin?"

"They're great. They were delighted it see us again after so many years." She stated. "They were asking about you. We showed them pictures and videos of you. Benjamin is still shocked at how grown up you are."

I chuckled. "Yeah, he is good man." I replied, folding up a camisole and jeans. "And how did they react to Carter."

She sighed over the line before replying. "Not as good as expected but not as bad as we prepared for. They received him well but their main concern was what would happen if the Volturi found about him and his powers. It just brought back so many memories of the past."

I nodded my head.

They were all worried about the events that occurred after I was born returning to haunt them. If the Volturi ever found out about Carter and his gift, there'd probably be a rift between covens and there's no telling what the outcome would be.

"What did Benjamin say about Carter's power?" I said, trying to deviate from the topic because I could tell she was getting emotional.

"He has seen nothing like it. Carter demonstrated his gift once again on a tree and it almost burned down the entire area. Benjamin tells us that Carter seems to have no control over it, it just happens and when it does it just keeps increasing in power and fury. Amun doesn't think it's a gift or an ability –after we told him the story of Charles. Amun believes it's more or less a _curse_ or something past down to him from his father."

"He thinks Charles intentionally knew this would be of his son so he gave Carter this power?" I asked, stopping in my tracks.

"Yep. They believe his real gift is the compulsion but the power of influencing the fire element is something totally different." She added.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Wow!"

"Yeah, we'll give you a proper update when we come back in two weeks." She said to me.

I nodded my head. "Okay."

"How's it going over there?"

"Ugh, you know. Same old, same old. Busy with school." I said, hiding the fact that I am currently living at Jake's apartment for the next weeks. "Jasper and Alice went Vermont to visit Peter and Charlotte." I said.

Alice and Jasper got a call from their old nomad friends that I vaguely remember helped us during the whole Volturi ordeal eight years ago. I assured them that I'd be fine being alone as I had Jake as well as Seth and Embry close by so they just took that in and took off yesterday.

"They left you all alone?!" Bella questioned, her motherly instinct kicking in.

"Mom. I'll be fine! I'm fully grown which means I'm essentially eighteen years old! Totally capable of taking care of myself." I said.

"I know. I'm just being a mom. You can't blame me for caring." She replied.

I laughed. "Of course not mom. And I love you for it." I said with a smile as I placed some clothes neatly into my go-away bag,

"What are you planning on doing this weekend?" She asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking of just hanging around with Jake, probably go to the movies or something and study." I added.

"Isn't tonight the party you told me Jennifer was throwing?" She asked.

I sighed at the mention. "Yeah,"

"And you don't want to go?" She said, more of a statement than a posed question. She knew me well.

"I don't know. Felicity wants me to go and so does Nahuel, they're both adamant I'd have a good time [whatever that means] I mean, I'd much rather be with my boyfriend. It doesn't make me a bad person, does it?"

"Of course not. You actually shouldn't be partying as a senior so it's good to know you are more mature about it." She said.

I smiled. I heard a knock on the door from downstairs.

I wasn't expecting anybody.

"I gotta go mom. I'll text you later."

"Okay, kiddo." She laughed.

I threw my phone onto my bed and started making my way down the stairs. Another series of knocks approached my ears.

"Coming! Coming!" I called out as I leaped over to grab the door handle and opened the door to see Felicity standing there with two zipped up hangers in her grasp.

"Hey!" She squealed.

"Hi! Uh…what are those?" I asked, gesturing to the items in her hands. She grinned as she waltzed in. "Don't tell me those are the outfits you want me to wear for tonight's party." I pleaded as I shut the door.

"How did you guess?" She gasped.

"Because I know you, Felicity and you should know me by now that I don't want to go." I said to her as I made my way up the stairs, to my room.

"Oh, come on! Please! We never go out." She replied as she followed my tail. I rolled my eyes.

"No!" I said.

"Okay! Just agree to go and I'll never pressure you to go to another party again." She said.

"Even then, the answer will remain the same." I stated as I zipped my bag up. "And besides, I'm spending tonight with Jake." I said to her, smiling as I walked past her to grab some cosmetics from my bathroom.

"He'll understand! You two see each other every day. I'm sure he'll understand that his girlfriend needs to have fun with her best friends." She stated. I sighed, narrowing my eyes at her as I shut the cabinet of my vanity counter. "Look, I understand that you two are in your honeymoon phase and have been dating for what like, three months?"

"It's actually eight,"

"Wow? That long? You're practically married!" She laughed.

I snorted but felt my cheeks burn as the thought of being married to Jake _ran_ through my brain and _stopped_ for a minute. Jacob looking dashing in his tux, I in a wedding dress, watching my family sitting in the front row as my fiancé and I uttered our vows of love and devotion. Fast track to a couple years later where Jake and I are a happily married couple where we're living in a nice house with a couple of dogs running around. We've got forever to make that into a reality. It was a nice thought.

"Nessie? Are you even listening to me?" She asked.

"Sorry. Yeah! No! I can't go." I stated, shoving some cosmetics into my vanity bag and heading out the bathroom.

"Nessie! Gah! You're impossible." She groaned as I walked past her.

"Where do I even fit in here, Lecity? I mean, it's Jennifer's party. She's your friend, not mine." I said.

"You have issues with her, I get that but don't think showing up at her party would make you seem like the bigger person? You'll let her know that you're not bothered by her even in the slightest. And with the outfits I brought you, you'll definitely turn heads."

"Away from Jennifer? Please!" I scoffed.

"Which is why I brought outfits to wear!" She stated enthusiastically as she unzipped the dress hanger.

"Felicity, it's not a fashion show." I told her as I zipped the hanger rack up. "Why are you so passionate in wanting me to go to the party?" I asked, perplexed.

"Oh, please just come. It will be fun. All your friends will be there, you'll have a good time. I promise. Hey, you can even bring Jacob along!" She suggested.

I contemplated on it for a minute, before exhaling a reluctant sigh. "If I promise I'll think about it you'll promise to leave me alone with all this partying thing? Meaning, no persuasion of any kind from here on out?" I demanded.

She nodded her head. "Promise,"

"Okay." I said. I involuntarily moved my focus on Felicity to my window where the drops from the rain and mist clogged my view out the window. "I'm not sure the party's going to work out either way because of the rain."

It's been pouring for the past couple of weeks and it's only the beginning of the Fall season. I don't

Felicity followed my gaze and I could sense her nerves kick in.

"O-oh uh! I don't think it'll be a problem. It's an indoor house party." She said to me. I frowned. "At least that's what she told me."

Something's not right.

… …

 **Jacob Black**

I punched in the numbers on the calculator the second time around and I got the exact same answer and I immediately scratched my head…again.

This didn't add.

"Yo!" Seth greeted as he entered the room. I didn't reply. "What's up with him?"

Embry answered. "No clue. Playing with a calculator." Embry replied with a mouthful of cereal.

"He's weird lately. Like last week, I could him licking a tree." Seth ratted me out.

"Are you serious?" Embry gurgled. "He really is a dog."

"I can hear you guys, y'know?" I pointed out in complete annoyance.

"Oh, we know that bro!" Embry replied. "I think he's going through a quarter-life crisis." He stated.

"What is that? Like a mid-life crisis?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, but only this time instead of buying a fast car, he's going crazy." Embry said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Where's Nessie when you need her?" Embry laughed.

"Nessie's grabbing some stuff back at her house and visiting a friend." I responded, begrudgingly glaring at Embry.

"Come on, man. In all seriousness, what's going on?" Seth questioned, taking a seat on the edge of my couch with a bowl of _Apple Jacks_ cereal in his grasp.

I sighed. "Uh…just calculating our expenses for the month." I told him. "I don't think we can barely afford rent this month at the look of things."

"What about the deposit I sent in?" Seth questioned.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I thought we'd work it out like we always do but I guess not. I mean we had to pay for the clogged toilet, thank you Embry, which broke it completely. Even though we were able to repair some of the broken appliances in the house, there were some that we needed to replace completely. I think we gotta cut down on a few things 'coz now the expenses are piling up. Phone bills are overdue. Car insurance payments increased. And now with Embry cribbing with us, we got even more groceries to buy –"

Embry cut me off.

"Why don't you ask the Cullen's for help? They're fully loaded with money! I mean, don't they keep their million in their vampire vault or whatever?" He suggested.

"I'm not going to ask my girlfriend's family for help." I stated firmly.

"Okay, dude. I understand. They're money probably smells like crap and we're kinda still queasy around them but…they've got the money." He said in contrast.

I shook my head.

"Whatever, dude. It's your ass in the gutter." He shrugged. "Hey, maybe I should get a job?" Embry suggested.

I glanced back at him. You think?!

"Of course you need to get a job."

"If you want to live here then ain't gonna be free, bro. I learned that the hard way." Seth chuckled.

Embry sighed. "I guess I better get started on reading those job hunting magazines, right?"

"They're called newspapers, Embry. Newspapers." Seth said.

The slender wolf groaned before hopping off the couch.

"Everything will work out, man. Stress isn't good for you, at least that's what my mom told me." Seth pointed out, patting my shoulder. I nodded my head. "I'm going to check up on Alex. My girl sleeps for days." He laughed.

I sighed as I stared at the stacks of paper sprawled across my coffee table. I nervously gnawed on my nail, tapping my foot.

I'm in a funk.

Dammit.

The door flinging open caused me to scurry to gather all the papers together before throwing them to ground, shoving them under the couch. I shot my head up to see Nessie waltzing in with a duffel bag and a couple of hangers in her grasp.

"Oh!" I mumbled, jumping off the couch and running over to help her.

She giggled. "Thanks. Hey, Embry!" She waved at him.

He winked as he continued devouring his cereal.

I quickly ran to the bedroom with her things and reappeared with empty hands as I approached the couch again. She hopped onto my free leg and draped her arms around my neck whilst I wrapped an arm around her waist, supporting her on my lap.

"Everything all right?" I asked her with a sigh, staring at her glossy pink lips.

She nodded her head, scraping her nails through my hair.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

I frowned. "Yeah, of course. Why?"

She shrugged. "You just seem weird, like you're stressed about something."

I sighed heavily. "Don't worry about it. Everything's all good. Hopefully," I chuckled.

She smiled, planting her lips in a brief kiss before quickly pulling away. I furrowed my eyebrows.

Now something's wrong with her.

"What's wrong with _you_? You're kissing differently." I muttered.

"There's nothing wrong." She smiled convincingly. "Just a little annoyed with Felicity right now." She stated.

"So that's why you took long?" I laughed.

She scoffed. "She kept trying to convince me that going to Jennifer's party will be ' _so good_ ' for me! Gosh!" She said, shaking her head.

I bit my lip. "Do you want go?" I asked.

She didn't answer for a second.

"I mean, I don't know. I'd much rather be with you! I told her you and I had plans for tonight anyway." She said.

I didn't have much planned for tonight anyway. I thought we'd just stay in –right after kicking Seth and Embry out of the apartment for the night – and watch some movies whilst eating her pizza from the new pizza shop she wanted to try.

"It's okay. If you really want to go, I don't have a problem." I assured her.

She groaned, burying her head into my neck as she gripped my neck with her warm hands.

"Mmm! I don't know. Mmm…She wouldn't take no for an answer. I really feel bad for blowing off your plans for tonight. I promise I'll make it up to you." She assured me, showering kisses on my cheek.

I laughed.

"Will you come to the party with me?"

"A party filled with drunk, hormonal teenagers?" I probed. She giggled.

"You're probably right but if you ever change your mind, you'll know where to find me." She stated.

"Ooh! Such a formal invite, Ms. Cullen." I teased.

… …

 _ **Renesmee Cullen**_

As I approached Nahuel's house, I saw a beeline of cars parked on his driveway. I could hardly find any parking from where I was so I just resorted to parking on the lawn.

I could hear the loud, upbeat music being blasted from inside the house and kids screaming on top of their lungs. Man! This must be one crazy party. Jennifer really did establish one huge turnout.

I suddenly felt self-conscious about my being here. What am I doing here anyway if all I'll see is Jennifer rubbing all her success in my face? Damn did I wish Jake came with me, maybe I'll rub my boyfriend *coughs* her prey *coughs* in her face.

My self-esteem was slowly being beaten to the ground and I felt like I wasn't worthy to be in such a crowd.

I did the one thing almost all teenage girls do –which I never thought I'd do in a million years– and took a glance in the rearview mirror to see if I'm pretty enough for Jennifer's crowd.

I applied some pink lipstick on my lips and fixed up my straightened down bronze hair –that ran down my shoulders to my waist.

 _Nessie! You're being absolutely ridiculous_! My conscience whispered to me.

I know I am but what are you? Ugh! Just stop, Ness! You're fine! You're just going to walk in, say hi to everybody and leave to your mate. Simple.

When I was sure I looked acceptable, I slipped out of my Camry and shut the door where the music blasted clamorously into my ear.

 _They're trying to take all of your dreams_

 _But you can't allow it_

' _Coz baby whether you're high or low_

 _Whether you're high or low_

 _You've got to tip on the tightrope (tip on it)_

 _T-t-tip on the tightrope (tip on it)_

 _Baby, baby, baby whether you're high or low (high or low)_

 _Baby, whether you're high or low (high or low)_

 _You've got to tip on the tightrope (tip on it)_

 _Now let me see you do the tightrope (tip on it)_

I gasped, watching already drunken school kids running up the outside stairwell –one stumbling and laughing hysterically – and running into the house.

I glanced at my watch.

6:57pm.

Dang.

Am I too late?

 _Or am I too early?_

I sighed as I began making my way over to the enormous Nahuel/Jennifer residence.

The moment I entered through the large double doors, I came across a massive crowd people, at least a thousand or more –all of which are losing their minds with red solo cups filled with beer or tequila in their grasp – all in one big congregation.

My eyes were wide and my mouth agape.

I was dumbfounded, literally dumbfounded. Is this a party or a rave? I know they're all in the same thing but…I'm so delirious.

"Ooh! Guys! She's here! Everybody quiet!" I heard Felicity squeal as she hopped onto the stage with a microphone in her grasp. The crowd soon lowered down when they saw me.

"To my best friend! One true friend at that. You deserve the best and more. This party is for you!" Felicity pointed her finger towards…

Me?

Was she talking about me?

I turned my head around to see if Jennifer was behind me or something.

"Yes you, Rens! I know you didn't want to make a big deal out of your birthday but I couldn't sleep knowing that my best friend didn't get the party she deserved so, happy belated…senior bash?" She said, trying to avoid the topic.

The gigantic crowd roared in cheers.

I inhaled a heavy breath.

"Nessie! Nessie! Nessie! Nessie!" The group of schoolmates all cheered, throwing their fists in the air and screaming on the top of their lungs.

Omigosh! This is not happening!

"And I couldn't have made this possible without the help and generosity of the hosts of this party, Nahuel and Jennifer." Felicity squealed, clapping her hands in the applause towards Nahuel who had been standing on the balcony, grinning at me with Jennifer by his side who had her eyes set on me –but not in the same joyous manner.

The crowd soon followed Felicity in cheering.

"Enjoy the party everybody! DJ turn up!" Felicity shrieked.

The DJ suddenly blasted the sickest beats of electro music and the entire crowd raged with it.

Felicity grinned as she ran to me.

"What do you think?" She asked. I opened my mouth. "On second thought, don't answer that." She stated, pulling my arm. "You need to get a drink."

When Felicity and I reached the bar, she spun around to grin at me.

"Cocktail?" She asked me.

"I can't believe you set this up? I can't believe you set me up! Is this why you wanted me to come to the party? So that I could find out that you're throwing me a party? One I specially asked you never to throw for me?" I asked in a disappointed, unimpressed tone.

She grinned, showcasing her white teeth. "You're welcome."

I rolled my eyes. Alice and Felicity will probably be the best of friends, I can surely tell.

"Thank you," I acknowledged, begrudgingly.

She smiled as she talked to the bartender, leaning against the bar table. Suddenly, I felt the familiar burning of the throat as my eyes were fixed on the vein sticking out on her neck, blood rushing through it.

My mouth was beginning to dry and I could feel my eyes beginning to feel prickly. It was like her blood was sending me on a trance, like it was compelling me to do whatever it desired…to follow it…to dance to it. It was as if it was singing to me.

I have never felt this way about anyone's blood…

I had never felt this way about any blood for that matter.

Another scent approaching us immediately pulled me out of fascination, causing some of the burning in my throat to simmer.

"The girl of the hour." Alex mentioned as she came over to us, a red cup in her hand.

"Don't remind me." I said, trying to avoid all the birthday wishes of everyone that passed by.

"I'll be right back." Felicity said to us before running away.

When the scent of her blood slowly felt distant, the burn in my throat subsided.

Oh goodness!

 _Don't you dare look back!_

 _Just keep your eyes on me_

 _I know you're holding back_

 _Just shut up and dance with me_

Alex poured herself something more to drink.

"You want some?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No. Thanks!"

"Good girl on your b-day?"

"That's the thing. It's not! And I'd rather not be a poster child for teenage drinking." I told her.

She snorted. "Yeah well, you ain't even a teenager yet." She whispered.

I frowned. "On second thought, I'll have that drink." I needed to drown my irritable sorrows in something and if alcohol can offer that, bring it on!

She laughed as she handed me her cup of whiskey. I took a swig and crinkled my nose as the stingy feeling of the drink travelled down my throat.

Alex laughed. "It's strong hey?"

I shook my head and handed the bottle back to her.

"Where's Rea?" I asked.

"Probably somewhere confessing her grossy love for Luke Fitzpatrick." Alex replied bluntly. My eyes widened and she nodded. "Yeah, I know. Gross."

"Rea likes someone in the school?" I asked.

She chuckled. "Yeah, apparently."

I sighed. "Good for her."

Alex noticed my uncomfortableness.

"Look. I know Felicity's crazy and on some serious Xanax or something but she means well. Give her some credit. No friend in the world would go to the ends of the earth to throw someone a party because they feel like they deserve it. I love you all to death but I wouldn't do that if y'all didn't want it but Felicity will really do anything to get a smile on your face no matter if you never asked for it." She said to me.

I smiled. As much as I didn't want this, it was nice to know that Felicity cared about us that much…I guess?

"I guess I better genuinely thank her."

"Don't forget to thank Nahuel because this was his idea." Alex said. "Hey, maybe I was wrong. Maybe Felicity is loyal after all."

I frowned. This party was Nahuel's idea?

Oh god! I should have known.

All those little gestures this morning…He was trying to hide the fact that the party was all for me?

"Renesmee," I heard Justin's voice reach my ears as he appeared out of the blue.

"Hey, Justin." I grinned widely but let it fall slightly when he pulled me by the waist and planted a kiss on my cheek before pulling away to chortle at me.

"Hope you're having a great night." He said.

I smiled slightly, nodding my head and staring at the ground awkwardly.

"Thank you," He said.

He smiled, glancing back at his sister before walking away.

I turned to her, eyebrows raised. She shrugged.

"You're screwed! You should have told him how you feel about him." She said. I sighed. "You're screwed."

"I don't feel anything for him though." I said.

"Maybe tonight's the night you make it known." She suggested. I rolled my eyes. "Jacob's not coming?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I hope." I replied.

I thought about what Alex said and came to the realization that she was right –however mental anguish I may undergo – and decided it was time to set the record straight.

"I'll be right back." I told Alex.

"Mmhm." She hummed.

I began trotting over to Justin working his way out of the crowd.

"Justin!" I called. He turned around. "Can I talk to you for a quick second?"

"Good. Yeah. Sure." He said as I pulled him aside.

I sighed as he and I stood face-to-face. It was not going to be easy breaking it down to him that _I don't like him_. He was such a sweetheart and I don't want to hurt him.

This is so hard.

"Okay…so uh…about you and me." I chuckled awkwardly, indicating the two of us. "It's been almost nine months since we broke up and I understand that maybe w-we were both hurt about it a-and had our different ways of dealing with it which could have led to some mixed feelings in the air and that could mean they were unresolved in some way…um…I guess what I'm trying to say is that. It's been a while and I have moved on from it. It's not that you won't don't have a special place in my heart because you do but…we were always meant to be just friends. You understand?" I stated, clearly not making the conversation any less awkward.

He shifted uncomfortably, his mouth agape as if to utter words but nothing came out.

"Look. It's not easy telling you how I feel because in no way did I ever want to hurt you but…I should be honest with you and not let you think that I still have feelings for you. I guess in some way, I thought you were what I wanted in a relationship but then I realized that I was completely wrong."

He furrowed, breathing in deeply.

"I mean no offense to you, there was nothing you ever did wrong…oh god! I am not making things any better." I said in utter discomfiture.

He chuckled nervously. "No. It's okay. I get it. You've moved on and I guess it was hard for me to accept that but I think now that we clarified everything I'll be –" He stopped himself.

I smiled sympathetically as I pressed my hand on his shoulder.

"You will eventually find that girl who will love you just as much as you love her. She is out there and I can say with full confidence that she'll be lucky to have you in her life." I assured him.

He mustered up a smile. "Thank you, Ness." He stated.

I grinned. "I'm gonna hug you now." I laughed as I reached out and drew him to me.

He reciprocated the embrace by pulling me close before we pulled apart quickly before things got awkward.

"See you around?" He probed.

I nodded my head. "See you around."

When he departed, I released a much needed sigh of relief.

That went better than I expected.

I began scanning the large room as the people went even crazier during the keg challenges, chanting and ululating as individuals took turns to keg-stand.

When my eyes landed onto the top of the balcony where I was met with Jennifer's piercingly green eyes shooting daggers at me. She took a sip of her drink, straight out of the bottle of whiskey, eyes on me for a little while longer before walking away.

I gritted my teeth together.

I began climbing up the endless staircase until I reached the top. As I caught the sight of Jennifer standing by herself, observing the entire crowd.

"Um…hi," I greeted. She didn't even bother to look at me. "I didn't think you'd risk your own party for this."

"I didn't. Thanks to my brother, this is all for you. Your majesty." She said sarcastically as she took a sip of her drink. I could tell she was a little drunk.

I didn't know hybrids could get drunk?

"Jennifer…I didn't ask for this –"

"No. No. Of course you didn't because of thy modesty that is _Nessie_. That's the thing. Everything comes your way even if you never asked for it. You're entitled to everything. You're treated as a princess. You have a family that loves you and spoils you. You have true friends. You've got a man who loves you in a way I've never seen a man love a woman and not to mention you've got my brother wrapped around your little finger." She attacked, taking a step forward.

"I don't feel entitled to anything."

"And you're a freaking saint. How do you do it? Little Miss Perfection?" She scoffed, giving me a survey.

"You know what? Forget it. I'm gonna grab some air. It's not even worth it. Have fun at your party!" She said, raising her bottle in the air before walking past me, bumping my shoulder slightly knocking me off balance for a second.

I watched as she descended the ancient mahogany enchanting staircases.

In a matter of seconds, I had a whole new perception of Jennifer that I never thought I saw in her. She always seemed confident and sweet and I'll admit, that freaked me out because she always seemed so different around me, she always gave me the cold shoulder but now I see why. She was insecure about herself. I don't know if it was the drinking or her actual feels but either way…I kind of felt sorry for her.

I sighed, gnawing my bottom lip nervously as I assessed the crowd having an absolute blast. I rolled my eyes as I spun around and began walking down the hallways, trying hard to ignore all the teenagers either making out or smoking as I grazed my eyes over the amazing paintings. Nahuel had ancient paintings all through his house but these were different. I haven't seen anything like them in my life.

They were beautiful.

I came across one of rooms of this giant building where the light shone brightly. I unwillingly found my legs waltz into the room.

My eyes were astonished.

This was an art room.

Similar to the one at the old Cullen house but the only difference is literally everything about it. It was huge, a lot more ethereal and alluring.

"You've come to my lair, mi carina." Nahuel's deep voice stated.

I flinched as the abruptness of his voice startled me. He chuckled cockily.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He stated as he took a sip of some really dark crimson liquid.

"What is this place?" I asked, scanning my surroundings. There were (un)finished paintings everywhere, paintings and sketches I'd think even Vincent van Gogh or the Leonardo DaVinci will be amazed by.

"My sanctuary." He said with a smile.

That's exactly what I said about my art room.

I snorted. "You made these?" I asked, gesturing to one painting of a stallion in the field.

He shrugged as he walked over to me. I could smell the strong cologne he had been wearing. It smelt like Armani.

He snatched the painting and handed it to me.

"I painted this a couple of years ago. There was a small ranch back in Brazil I liked to visit back in the late 1880s and I met this horse and it was immediately my muse." He said. I smiled.

"I drew this," He said, pointing to a painting of a tiger in the center of the plant and tree infested forest as the sun set in the background. "In the early 1900s when I came across this tiger while I was hunting. He put up a fight that one." He chuckled.

I smiled. It was certainly a gorgeous sight. It looked absolutely realistic, like the photo had just been taken with a camera let alone a paint.

"You're really good." I snorted, nodding my head in approval.

"You can take one or two if you'd like?" He suggested, smiling down at me.

I contemplated for a second before I realized I shouldn't exactly be influencing or should I say, 'playing with the guy's feelings' and surely if I took one…

Oh god!

"No thanks." I said, placing the frame back on the wall. "Look, Nahuel…"

"Before you say anything, I'd like to point out how absolutely breathtaking you look tonight, mi amor." He whispered.

"Thanks." I quickly said before sighing and running a hand through my hair in frustration.

"Hey, I didn't get a chance to give you your present on your birthday so…" He said, snatching a large velvet box from the counter and opening it up.

I gasped as I had my eyes fixed on the sparkly diamond-gold necklace that could probably blind a person clean. The necklet had to be at least seven carats from the look of it.

"You like diamonds, right?" He asked.

I scoffed. "I don't know what to say." Really I didn't. This was ridiculous. Why is he putting me in this tight corner? I need to tell you about my non-feelings for you dammit!

"You don't have to say anything. Just say you like it."

"I like it—but," I paused and then shook my head. "No! No! That's precisely what I want to talk to you about, Nahuel. Why are you doing this? Why did you throw this party for me? And now you're showering me with gifts like this? What do you want out of it?"

"I threw this party for you because I thought you'd like it. All your friends banning together to celebrate the day of your birth." He said, frowning as he shut the velvet box and placed it on the counter.

"Half –Not even half. Like a third of these people aren't even my friends, Nahuel. I didn't ask for this. I know it's a sweet gesture but I don't want to be the center of attention." I told him. "That's one thing you need to know about me."

He sighed. "Do you want something to drink?" He said, trying to deviate from the subject as he walked over to the counter and pulled out a blood bag.

"Um…no thanks!" I quickly said.

He nodded as he ripped off the top and poured it into his glass.

I watched as he squeezed every last drop of the human blood bag before throwing the transparent bag into the trashcan and taking a sip.

That's disgusting.

"I thought you changed your diet." I probed.

"Nah! It's not my thing. I don't want to deprive myself of something good if I'm not killing anybody." He said, licking his lips. "Are you sure you don't want taste? Not even a nibble?"

I didn't answer.

He shrugged. "Suit yourself."

I rolled my eyes. I grinded my teeth together.

"Nahuel –"

"Renesmee. I am fascinated by you." He said, placing his glass on the counter and took a step forward. "I am intrigued by the way you carry yourself, you're more mature and wise than any young woman I've met. Maybe it's because you're hybrid I don't know but your powers and wits make you so irresistible." He grinned confidently as he reached me.

I took a step back. "Nahuel. I'm with Jake and I love him."

"I know that. Why do you need to confirm it?" He sniggered.

"Because I don't think you got the concept clearly that I won't ever feel that way for you."

"And how do you know how I feel about you? I never told you." He said, moving in closer, causing me to take another step back.

I closed my fists together.

"You like me because I'm the only other female hybrid out there besides your sisters but that doesn't mean we're connected in other way. You're my friend and that's all you'll ever be. Thank you for party but I can't give you anything else." I said to him. He frowned, stopping. "Now please stop before I'll break our friendship right here and now. I don't want to do that because I owe you for saving my family's life but _I don't owe you my heart_." I said to him.

It was as if what I said hurt him to the core because I watched his buoyant expression begin to be swallowed up by anger and the minute he didn't move an inch of his body, I took that as sign to walk away.

I snickered as I walked out of the room and down the hallways where I soon began descending the stairs.

A lot of crazy things happened to night and I better leave before things get any crazier.

… …

 **A/N: The party isn't over just yet! There's going to be more craziness so stick around.**

 **Review! Follow! Favorite!**


	9. Chapter 9: Blissful Night

_**Renesmee Cullen**_

 _You catch my eye_

 _But you wanna fly_

 _I'm so alive_

 _Never stop that's how we're right_

 _Coming up until we die_

 _I don't wanna go to school_

 _I just wanna break the rules_

 _Boys and girls across the world_

 _Putting on our dancing shoes_

 _Going to the disco take_

 _Getting high…_

Through the loud music, I heard the front doors open and shut. The scent of the love of my life travelled through my nasal area knocked me off course.

Jake was here?

Jake was here!

I felt my legs begin to hurriedly descending the endless stairwell before touching the ground. I noticed Jake, Embry and Seth begin to enter the room, examining the heavy crowd.

I couldn't help the small little girl squeal of mine from coming out as I pushed my way through the troop of students partying.

"Jake!" I laughed, throwing myself into his arms.

He laughed as he quickly held me by the hips as I draped my legs around his waist.

"Hey, kid." He whispered into my hair. I pulled away from his shoulder to imbed a fervent kiss on him on his perfectly soft lips.

I pulled away, biting and letting go of his bottom lip.

He moaned as he licked his lips.

"Mmm…" He hummed. "That's a really good way to welcome me to a party."

I giggled.

"What's going on here?" Seth asked, completely shocked at the turnout.

Jake set me to the ground. "It's a high school party Seth!" I laughed.

"Happy Birthday, Renesmee!" A bunch of guys and girls called as they danced along.

I smiled up at the three tallest men in the room.

"And apparently it's my party. Perfect!" I said with lack of enthusiasm.

A random sophomore began puking from behind me.

"Nessie!" Jake said, pulling me away quickly.

I mentally gagged at the sight and shut my eyes. The male sophomore collapsed onto the ground, face first.

"Damn do I miss high school?" Embry said with a powerful laugh.

"Babe, step over that." Jake said to me, grabbing hold of my hand as we walked around the puddle of poop.

"Corey and Topanga are OTP!" A boy screamed from the balcony before jumping off it and hitting the ground.

"He's dead!" A girl cried.

What the hell?

"Mr. C!" Everyone exclaimed and cheered as they saw Seth with us. He waved and smiled.

I glanced over to see Alex grinning widely as she fixed her gaze onto Seth. I smiled.

"There's Alex!" I said to him, gesturing to the girl by the bar talking to a couple of other girls.

He followed my gaze and I could swear the grin he showcased reached to his ears.

 _She got a body like an hour glass_

 _But I can give it to you all the time_

 _She got a booty like a…_

"Why don't you go talk to her?" I pointed out.

"With plus-minus one thousand students I teach at the school watching me make out with a fellow student?" He probed.

I chuckled. "There is a way of talking and not making it obvious that you two have a thing…" I told him.

He smiled, nodding his head. "I'll be right back."

"No he won't." Embry commented.

I laughed.

 _She might let you hold her hand to school_

 _But imma show you how to graduate (ah)_

 _No other lady here talk to talk_

 _So come show me what your momma gave…_

"Sorry you had to be around this craziness." I told Jacob.

He shrugged. "I've been to worse." He stated.

I frowned. "Really?"

"Most of them hardly had a turnout like this and they were quite boring." He added.

I giggled. "Right. Well, a Felicity Stone party hardly ever is boring."

A couple of minutes later and the songs ended and were replaced by a karaoke session on the stage.

"Everybody cut footloose!" A couple of boys did a round of karaoke on the stage –messing up the lyrics before switching it up to another tune. "Lonely…I am so lonely…I have nobody…all on my own! Ooh—Ahh…!" And then we got songs like. "The lion sleeps tonight!"

A random junior popped up out of nowhere and reenacted the classic Carlie Rae Jepsen song I loved –or used to.

"Hey I just met you! And this is crazy! But here's my number so call me maybe! It's hard to look right at you baby! But here's my number so call me maybe!" Raylan said.

One boy decided to sing some Katy Perry.

"I've got the eye of the tiger the fire! Something….something…through the fire! 'Coz I am the champion and you're gonna hear me _roar_!" And he regurgitated all those fish guts and beer and roared it onto the biggest jock in school.

And then a girl came up, drunk out of her brain. "This song is dedicated to my love for bread. I love bread."

 _Tale as old as time!_

 _Perfect thing to eat –be!_

 _Barely even bread and then a loaf burns, unexpectedly!_

 _Just a little spread (of jelly or Nutella)_

 _Small amounts please_

 _Both a little sweet and either one will do_

 _Bread and my begat!_

She ruined the song 'Beauty and the Beast' for me!

I glanced back at Jacob who stared back at me.

"We should get out of here?" I suggested. He nodded.

"Yeah," He replied.

He took my hand in his and began leading me out the backdoors when Embry stopped him.

"Is that the girl you told me about?" He asked, gesturing to Jennifer who had been standing outside, looking out into the horizon.

Jake nodded his head. "Yeah, that's her. I thought you met before?"

"Everything was blurry 'coz I was trying to get drunk." He said, eying her carefully. "Okay. I'm gonna work my magic." He said, exhaling a heavy breath before walking to her.

Jake and I laughed as we continued leading out of the madness. As we were about to head out the backdoor, I caught the sight of Nahuel narrowing his eyes over at Jake and I. He didn't look pleased at the sight of our entwined hands.

I rolled my eyes as I moved my eyes from him quickly and fixed onto Jake as he opened the door for me.

"Why, thank you gentleman!" I laughed.

… …

 _ **Embry Call**_

I've got my target. Man is she fine as hell! Perfect long blonde hair, eyes so green like I'm locked in the woods, skin so fair I just want to lick it like vanilla ice-cream. I'm trying hard to not think about the fact that she's half vampire and focus more on her human parts but definitely the vampire side does the girl mighty good.

I licked my lips as I leaned against the wall opposite hers. She didn't even acknowledge my presence it seemed. She was fully engrossed in whatever she was looking at in the horizon.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing at party and looking on down in sorrows, hmm?" I asked seductively.

She tilted her head to meet with my eyes where I got a better look at her emerald green eyes.

Dammit. They were like comets. So bright and glimmer-y.

Was she crying?

Or are her eyes naturally that gorgeous?

"And what are you?" She asked, wintrily as she turned her gaze elsewhere.

"I'm Call, Embry Call." I said, causing my voice to be hoarse. "I don't think we've formally met before but you seem like a fish I wouldn't miss."

She narrowed her comet eyes at me. "Did you just call me a fish?" She asked.

"It's just an expression, lovey." I teased.

"Well, find something better and to me it sounded more like a stupid pickup line." She stated.

I bit my lip. "You know. I'm kinda new here and I'm looking for somebody to show me around. Would you happen to know anybody?"

"Sorry, buddy. I'm also relatively new to this place and actually starting to feel like coming here was pointless." She muttered the last part with a sigh.

"Yeah, no, I understand. I felt the same way when I lost my pet Rabbit, Lieutenant Rabbit. I felt lost." I said, lamely –don't worry, this is how I set the mood.

She laughed.

It worked.

"You named your pet Rabbit, Lieutenant Rabbit?" She questioned. I nodded.

"Best two years of my life with that bunny." I stated.

"Well I'm sorry for your loss." She whispered.

"No, don't be. He's in a better place…in my pants!" I said.

She giggled in hysterics at my randomness. "So are you insinuating that your dead rabbit is buried in your wiener sack?" She teased.

"Wiener sack?" I laughed. That's a weird way to refer to underwear.

She rolled her eyes, turning her body to look at me. "So, Embry…what brings you here?"

I shrugged. "I'm just seeking some adventure."

"What kind of an adventure?" She probed, fiddling with her fingers as she took a step forward and leaned against the wall.

Yep. She's interested. You see? I told y'all it'll work and y'all doubted me didn't you?

It's not about the game.

It's about the weird and randomness that sparks interest in the girl and if the girl knows how freaky you are then they can only imagine how freaky you are behind closed doors which leaves them wanting to know more. Scrawny teenage boys out there, take notes.

Embry, you do realize you're talking to yourself in your head, right?

I don't care!

"I don't know, you tell me." I shrugged, taking a step closer so that she and I were only six-seven inches away from each other.

"Honestly, my guess is you're a _boy_ looking to get a quick lay and then just leave the girl stranded the next day without so much as good morning or even a goodbye. This is how you approach the many girls you meet, preferably blondes because come on, they're dimwits and I'm sure it works for you because you clearly have a low-key confidence to you which can otherwise be intriguing to some girls. You're not overly arrogant but you're not sincere either, you're sort of in the middle. Sometimes you pretend to be a weird-dumbass when in fact you can probably solve the binomial equation in a matter of seconds without blinking or thinking.

"You know every square root of every number and you love to read, but you're not a geek at least you try not to be. You seek a reckless life of partying, girls, and sex because you're trying to compensate or surmount on _something_ from your past and what you're currently going through. I'm not sure, you can't admit it to yourself. And now here we are, watching you do the same old barrage bull-crap pick-up lines that will get any girl into bed with you but the only difference is you've met a pretty smart blonde girl and you're a little freaked out by it." She said with a smile.

"Please, correct me if I'm wrong."

I blinked.

…

 _Who was this girl?_

I cleared my throat, laughing. "Impressive. So what are you now? Psychic?"

She laughed. "Um…no. I am a psychology major at Stanford." She told me.

Oh damn! Wow! Stanford! I didn't know Oakland Woods High was a top- notch post-high school institute as well.

"Oh yeah, Nessie talks about you jumping a grade." I said. Her grin fell. I got her. "It's pretty impressive."

"Yeah, well…" She shrugged. "Maybe I'm just that smart." She said, grinning widely.

I smirked.

"Oh, I've got a little secret to tell you. Promise me you won't say a word?" She said.

I can't keep promises I can't keep.

But she did it anyways as she took another step forward to me where we were only breaths apart. She got on her tiptoe and placed her hand on my shoulder as support and leaned in, her lips inches away from mine before diverting to my ear where I could feel her warm breath against my skin.

"You better go fix up your tight jeans before anybody sees Lieutenant Rabbit." She whispered into my ear in a sultry tone before walking away.

My jeans were even tighter.

I watched as she walked away, in her black, wavy dress with a plunging backline and stilettos.

I gnawed my lip.

Dammit.

I laughed.

This girl…

… …

 _ **Renesmee Cullen**_

Jacob and I have been sitting on the hammock yards away from the house for the past one hour. We couldn't even be bothered by the crazy party going down, just being with each other made the night special.

I told Jake the entire story about how this turned out to be my party instead of Jennifer's. He wasn't too happy to hear that Nahuel was the reason behind it and I wouldn't blame him.

"I still can't believe he threw this party for me." I stated in shock.

"He's trying too hard." Jake muttered gruffly.

"And he shouldn't because it won't work." I laughed, trailing my hand up and down his chest as I was tucked under his large arm and my head on his chest.

"I would've knocked his teeth in." I could feel his tenseness evaporating off him. He clenched his fists together.

"I'm starting to get pissed off, actually." He told me.

"Don't be. There's no point if my heart's always and forever going to be with you. He definitely got the hint when I told him off tonight." I said to him.

Jake grinned slightly. "Mmm. I wanna see that. Show me." He urged.

I laughed as I placed my hand against his cheek and replayed the conversation I had with Nahuel. Jake visibly tensed at all the innuendos and references he made, every time he moved closer but I could sense him calm when I showed him the part where I told Nahuel I wasn't interested in him. When I was done, I replayed memories of Jake and me together and all the instances I told him I loved him and only him which was a signal of reassurance.

Jake smiled and kissed my hand the second I was done.

"I love you too." He said. "You definitely told him off. I didn't know you had that in you babe."

"I think Alex's sharp tongue's rubbing off on me," I chuckled.

He smiled. "It's really sexy." He whispered seductively.

This caused my stomach to stir in immense hunger…for him.

I giggled, kissing his lips. "My mom called this morning and gave me an update on what's happening over there. Apparently Carter's ability isn't something he got from his vampire side."

"I figured, I mean all that power for one kid? It had to come from somewhere. Did they say what it is?" He asked.

"It's a theory but Amun and Benjamin think it's a curse given from his father." I replied.

He widened his eyes. "That's deep." He said.

I nodded my head. "Yeah," I scoffed, trailing my fingers up and down his natty-bearded cheek before moving them down to his chest.

"I'm glad you came." I said to him. "I mean, if it wasn't for you I don't think I would've survived this party."

He smiled. "Well…I'm sure I came in the nick of time."

I nodded, gnawing my lip. "Definitely. You are actually the highlight of this party." I snickered, as I laid my head on his chest.

"D-did you ever want a party? I mean, deep down inside?" He asked. "If you ever wanted one, you could've just told me. I would've thrown you probably the best party ever."

I chuckled. "Jake. I never wanted a party. I just wanted to be with you. That's my ideal way to spend my birthday."

"Yeah, okay, you'll say that but…you obviously also enjoy being around your friends." He said. I raised an eyebrow. "Could've I at least gotten you a gift?"

I laughed, lifting my head off his chest to see him. His facial expression was something I had never seen before.

"Where is this coming from?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just feel bad that I couldn't buy you anything special for you birthday." He said sadly.

"That's because I didn't want anything. I mean that picnic date you made for us the other night was an awesome present but getting to be with you is the best present anyone could ever give to me. Not material things because they never last but the love you and I share will last a lifetime. Now that's my perfect dream gift." I stated.

He managed to smile. "Our picnic date was pretty awesome." He said.

I felt my cheeks burn as I reminisced on that night. He was so romantic to pick the spot on the top of a hill, under the stars and moonlight. I was never the hopeless romantic type but certainly that night put a stir in stomach and marked my heart for the rest of my life.

And also not to mention that that was the night Jake and I almost professed our love for each other in an intimate, deeper level. I wondered when we'll ever get a chance to finish it off.

"Yep. It truly was." I replied.

"But can I at least get you something?"

I smiled. "Jake. It's okay! Don't bother yourself too much." He frowned. "I-I just…I know how hard you work and I don't want you spending your money on me when you're giving me so much I've ever wanted. Which is you!"

"I want to." He stated, stroking my cheek with his warm hand.

I smiled, despite myself and nodded my head. "Okay." I chuckled, knowing that I wouldn't get my way in this. I placed my head on his chest and moved closer to him, intertwining our legs together. He engulfed his arms around me, stroking my head.

"It's college application season." I sighed.

"Uh huh, any top picks?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. A few but…I'm not even sure if I'm all set at going to college." I said to him. "I can't bear the thought of ever being away from you."

"It's easy now but we're still managing." He said.

"Hmm," I simply replied. "It's just hard to be away from you for that long. I really want to get to a point where you and I are together and _we actually are together_ I mean, we wake up and we're together, we sleep and we're still together."

He snickered.

"Don't worry, we'll get to that place. Only nine more months until you're officially done with high school." He whispered into my hair.

I hummed. "It's definitely easier enough for normal people to get through."

There was a couple of screams coming from inside the house as the music blasted. We were at least far enough into the woods where the hammock was so that the loudness was only minimal.

My mind drifted onto a conversation I had with Felicity today when she mentioned Jake and I being a married couple because of the duration of our relationship and that got me thinking that it would be nice to be married to him.

"Ever wondered what our future will be like? I mean in the next five to ten years." I probed, nervously.

"W-where do you see us?" He asked.

"Well, I don't know. Obviously together, living in a nice house with our many cats and dogs." I laughed. He groaned at the cat part.

"No cats." He stated.

I giggled. "What's your view on marriage?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Well – Um – Don't you think we kind of already jumped the gun on that?" He asked. "I mean, we are imprinted and we're obviously going to be together forever so it really doesn't matter if we get married or not, it's just a piece of paper to let everyone know we've made our allegiance to each other and do we really care what people think?"

I thought about it for a moment. I never really thought of it that way. As much as the thought of marriage was a really good sight but…

I have no idea.

I oddly enough felt a pang of hurt in my stomach when he said that.

"What do you think?" He asked with a chuckle.

I shrugged. "I guess, I feel the same way." I said with a convincing smile, trying to hide my doubt. "But it would be a bummer not seeing you in a tux."

He laughed. "I don't think I'll ever find a tux that will fit me."

"True. You're pretty huge." I pointed out. He nodded. "But I'm sure Alice could work something out."

"Oh, another reason why I think marriage would be weird. Pixie planning it." He laughed.

I giggled. "I'm getting pretty tired. We should probably head back home." I said to him, in effort to drift off the topic.

"Are you sure?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah," I replied as I yawned.

"Okay. Let's go!" He said.

I smiled as I hopped off the hammock and extended my hand out to him. He smirked as he took it and got up, immediately towering over me by a good foot.

"We're taking my car." I said to him.

"Can I drive?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Nobody touches my baby except me. On second thought, no _man_ is allowed to touch my baby."

He gasped. "Even if he's the man of your dreams?"

I giggled. "Not even him!"

He chuckled. "I'll just give the guys my keys on the way out." He said as he swathed an arm around my shoulder.

When Jake and I reached the patio, we caught Embry talking to a bunch of giggling girls.

"Yo! Em!" Jake said before tossing the car keys at him. Embry caught it with grace. "Ness and I are headed out. Don't rush home."

"You got it boss." He said before turning back to the girls.

"I thought he was talking to Jennifer?" I asked Jake.

Jake chuckled as he opened the door. "Embry's a douche." He simply replied.

I furrowed my brows.

I said goodbye to my friends and thanked Felicity again for the party afore leaving the mansion.

… …

Jake and I drove back to the apartment after grabbing some food. I know how much my man loved to eat. He could've literally bought the entire store and still ask for seconds.

Jake and I were currently laying on the bed, laughing and talking about random things.

"Rebecca and Rachel made it their twin-mission to embarrass me my entire childhood. My potty videos displayed to my entire third grade class, video-taping me pooping in the sand at the beach…Believe me when I tell it that it was bad."

I laughed uncontrollably. "Stop!" I gasped, gripping the fabric of my blouse.

He chuckled. "I love it when you laugh."

I smiled as my giggles simmered down. "Anyway, your sisters are awesome. I've always wanted a sister." She told me.

"Really?" He questioned. I nodded. "You never expressed this before."

I shrugged. "I didn't think it was that big of a deal if I knew it was never going to happen but it would be pretty awesome if the opportunity was there."

"Ok. Older or younger?"

I thought. "I don't know. I mean I would be fine with anything but having an older sister, someone who could give me proper advice, someone I could look up to as a role model, someone who's badass and independent, yeah. That'd be pretty nice. Someone who resembles my mother basically." I stated.

He smiled. "That's sweet." He said. I blushed. "If you ever feel left out, you've got my sisters?"

"Yeah! Rachel is someone I look up to as a sister and Rebecca's pretty awesome too." I replied.

He smiled as he bent down to kiss my lips gently. I frowned and smirked as he pulled away.

"What was that for?" I questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

He shrugged his shoulders, leaning his head against his hand and just staring down at me in admiration and adornment.

"You just amaze me every day, Ness." He told me. I blushed.

"Do I?" I asked, oblivious. "Wasn't my intention."

He sniggered, biting his lip. "Come here!" I growled sexily as he hauled me on top of him and laid his hands on my thighs.

"Why are you so freaking adorable?"

"I'm not adorable! Adorable is my cat! I'm sexy! I'm like R-rated sexy?" I joked.

He laughed. "You got that from Crazy, Stupid, Love? Right?"

I blushed. "My favorite romcom!" I replied. He smiled.

He placed his lips against my nose for a brief second before pulling away to grin at me.

Watching his handsome features on his chiseled face, I felt the familiar burn and butterflies in my stomach I felt the moment I fell in love with him almost a year ago. I always wondered what it was like to be with Jake and my wish was answered when he admitted his feelings for me the same time I did but now I want us to admit something completely different to each other.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me.

I gnawed my lip. Instead of answering him, I decided to show him. I placed my hand against his cheek as I replayed our date days ago, especially the part where it escalated.

I could hear his pulse picking up as I took my hand off his warm face. He looked into my eyes.

"You want to do it? Right now?" He asked.

"I'm always ready. And we finally have alone time…so…" I said with a shrug. He sighed. "Please, Jake." I pleaded, gripping his face.

His silence was a sign that made me think he was rejecting me again.

However…

His lips had found a new intensity and vigor against mine, and I could help but melt into his large arms. I ran my hands up and down his chest hard as the kiss deepened, feeling his warmth against my marble hands. I was able to feel one of his huge hands move from my thighs to caress my back whilst the other tangled its fingers into my hair.

He pulled away to flip me over to my side so I was underneath him with him hovering over me. I moaned as I pulled him down into a hard smacker on the lips.

He kissed me back with the same amount of vigor –despite himself – and letting my body mold into his as his warm embrace pulled me in. I took in his scent, he smelled like the forest, of trees, fresh air, water, leaves and the soil. It was a musk to me. His lips were unbelievably soft and his kiss was gentle with so much passion.

He abruptly pulled away from me to quickly place his lips onto the crook of my neck. I was able to feel him suck onto my skin ever so passionately.

The butterflies in my stomach wouldn't stop flying around but I decided to ignore it as I continued kissing him. His tongue begged for entry into my mouth and I gladly opened it for him. My legs were spread wide and his body was grinding into me. The feeling of his lower half sent me on a frenzy. I wanted to feel more. I wanted to discard the fabrics. I was greeted by the shocking hardness onto my core. He moaned as he began running his hand up and down my bare legs.

I roamed my hands up and down his muscular back, lifting his shirt up and revealing his amazing russet skin. I immediately pulled the plain grey shirt over his head and tossed it to the side before replacing the empty space between his jaw with my hands.

As our lips molded together again, I began to trace my hands up and down his face slowly whilst he worked his way up my blouse. The feeling of his hot skin against my caused my body to shiver in contrast. Our bodies briefly lifted up so he could take my blouse off with a swift movement, leaving me in just my lacy creamy bra and daisy-dukes.

He pulled away to stare down at my chest. I gnawed my lips as I watched his dark brown eyes examined me, fully engrossed.

I slowly ran my fingers behind my back to unclasp my bra. When I heard the hooks detach, I immediately slipped it off and tossed it onto the growing pile. Jake's lips spread apart as his eyes eyed my now exposed breasts.

"You're so beautiful." He muttered out in a lustful tone as he shook his head smashed my lips with his. I allowed his delicate lips to entice me for a few seconds before I reciprocated the kiss with the same fervent nature. He released a loud, grunt.

"I want you so bad." He murmured between the kiss.

That was it! He finally said it! He finally said the words I wanted to hear from him for the past couple of months and I really didn't prepare for it as I felt my butterflies jump around like they were on a trampoline.

He pulled away to stare down our concealed lower halves. His large hands suddenly moved from my waist to my jean shorts. He fiddled with the button before popping it open.

He searched my eyes for approval. I nodded, my eyes glistening from excitement.

He smiled as he unzipped my jeans to the end before slowly working them down my marble, porcelain skin, leaving me in just my creamy-lace panties. He slowly, questioningly travelled his hand to my base. I gasped when I felt his fingers land on my underwear. The unusual feeling sent my arousal on overdrive.

He was the first person I allowed to touch me in those areas and the feeling was amazing but I wanted more.

"Please, Jake!" I pleaded, gnawing on my lip hard with my arms wrapped around his neck.

He grunted as he slid his hand slowly into my panties and began rubbing soothe circles around my _open-gated virtue of solitude_. I bit back a moan as I shut my eyes and gripped onto his hair.

"Nessie…" He cried out in pain. "We don't have to –"

"Shh…" I whispered to him as I kissed him gently. "Continue…"

He obliged as he continued doing the same thing for a couple minutes before groaning.

"Ness," He lamented.

I was meeting my end, gradually and I couldn't take it. It was like I was on a rollercoaster. The adrenaline kept increasing and increasing.

"Jacob!" I gasped out as I –with supernatural celerity – flipped his body over and hovered over him. I was shocked at this just as he was. I moaned as I hastily began unbuckling his belt buckle and unbuttoning his pants.

"Hey," He whispered.

When I was done, I zipped him down and began shoving his pants down. He laughed as he kicked his pants off and gripped my face, lifting off the bed and slamming his lips on mine as I straddled his lap.

I hummed as I held his face in my grasp whereas he moved his hands to grip my waist.

As soon as the hot kiss escalated, I felt my body plea for more and more. With superhuman celerity, I flipped our bodies over so he was on top of me again. This man was driving me crazy!

"Presuming our position, I see?" He teased.

"It's the recommended position." I giggled as I bit onto his bottom lip and letting go of it seductively. "Now let's let the evening take us elsewhere."

He growled sexily.

Soon as the heavy petting increased, my underwear was completely discarded and my body was fully unconcealed yet he still had his on.

"It's your turn now." I whispered to him nervously and shakily.

Despite the excitement I knew he currently felt –as evident in the heavy, intense bulge of his black boxer briefs – I noticed a hint of nerves on his face.

He sat up in the bed and began shoving his underpants down.

When I finally saw Jake in all his glory, I felt my jaw unclench and my stomach burn and my breathing hitch. My body was in shock. My mind was in shock.

This was so surreal. This was happening.

I suddenly began feeling even more nervous and scared. It didn't overthrow my excitement though. This may be painful but I was prepared. I was ready.

But then my eyes couldn't blink and my jaw couldn't close.

I was finally able to gulp in.

He reached for his drawers on his nightstand and pulled out a condom. I looked up into his eyes as he unwrapped the packet with his teeth and began unrolling it onto his provoked member.

I couldn't stop staring.

Jake laughed nervously as he bent down, placing his hands about my head on the pillow.

"What is it?" He asked. I shook my head, gulping in some air. His grin fell. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded, hardly trusting my words. "I'm ready." I muttered.

He frowned. "I don't want to hurt you."

I gripped onto his face and implanted a small kiss of reassurance on his lips.

"I trust you." I stated, my voice raspy. His lips managed to curve for a brief second before he released a sigh and nod as he situated himself against my female core.

"Promise you'll tell me when to stop?" He pleaded.

I nodded my head, gripping into his hair.

He gradually began sliding into me, pounding his member ever so gently into me but the soft, tenderness couldn't help the unusual, uncomfortable pain. I gasped.

"Nessie?" He cried.

I shook my head.

"I love you, Jacob." I told him.

It was if telling him that diminished any pain I was feeling. I grinned widely, nodding my head at him.

"I love you! Please!" I whispered, kissing his lips.

He obliged and began moving his member in and out of me, slowly before getting the groove of it and picked up the speed.

This feeling was the most indescribable, amazing feeling of my life and I wouldn't change it for anything.

This was right.

… …

 _ **Nahuel**_

Watching the girl I admire be with that…dog made me want to hurl. He doesn't deserve her! Nessie doesn't deserve to be with a mutt like him, something so vicious and that needed to be caged. It enraged me to see them together.

Why did he even come to the party? He wasn't invited!

But I should have known that she'd probably be enthused by that stupid, disgusting, unreal and pathetic spell he had on her. That wolf bond of his has made this intelligent, independent woman sired to him like he's her only reason for existing. This wolf has conjured up a supernatural 'mate' in order for him to feel secure and happy? Isn't that pathetic? He practically didn't have to do much in order to gain her love and I feel that she deserves a lot better.

It makes me sick!

This pooch has stripped the woman I love from her free will and everyone around her is going to sit, watching idly by and letting this happen?

Well not me!

She may not feel anything for me now but I will get her. It could take a lot of time, persuasion and persistence but it will happen. She will be mine. I will conquer her if it's the last thing I do.

But until then, I will give her the space she needs. Yes. I will leave subtle hints, I won't stop without a fight but I won't be on her every move 24/7 (unlike that mongrel).

I have never felt such loathe for a relationship so impure and unnatural in my life.

I had a plan but clearly it didn't work. She doesn't want a confident guy who knows what he wants. She clearly wants a man who seeks reassurance every day and does an act of good deed in order to win her affection. I can do that.

In order to learn more about the beauty that is Renesmee, I needed to grow closer to the people closest to her.

When the party ended and all the stupid human teenagers left my house, Felicity, a helpless, young and fatuous girl stayed behind to help with the cleaning later that night. From what I've learned, she is Renesmee's good friend and I assume she knows a lot about her.

So she was my target.

"Felicity, mi carina." I greeted, plastering the best seductive smile I could muster.

She spun around to give her attention to me from throwing paper cups in the black trash bag.

"Yes?" She giggled uncontrollably.

I smiled, giving her a quick survey. She was beautiful. Not as breathtakingly beautiful as Renesmee, not even close but probably one of the most beautiful humans I have ever seen.

"Thank you for helping me with the party. It appeared that many people enjoyed the party. Expect for Renesmee that is." I sighed.

The naïve blonde's face fell. "Oh, Nahuel. I'm sure she appreciates the gesture. The party was epic. She'd be crazy not to have enjoyed it."

"I don't think so." I said, perfecting my melancholiest tone of voice.

"You know? If it was me, I'd be pretty shocked that a man such as yourself would go to the ends of the earth to give me a party, to profess your respect and love for me this way would be impeccable. I mean, if you ask me, of course nobody asks me anything but…I feel like she's crazy not to see, how incredible you are, Nahuel." She muttered, dropping the trash bag and sensually making her way to me and sitting on the edge of the couch where I was standing and crossing her legs together.

"You think so?" I asked, pulling a small smile.

"Absolutely." She gasped, caressing my arm. I could smell the blood rushing through her veins.

Man did I want to take it.

She roamed her small hand up and down my crossed arms.

Back in Brazil, I would admit I objectified women and I didn't care but I've stopped doing that ever since I met Renesmee, however, I wondered why because it was an amazing feeling to feel wanted by someone, to have the attention.

"I mean, I know you threw this party to show that you care about her. You don't see Jacob doing any of that for her? I know when a guy does a spectacular event like this for you, goes out of his way to make sure you and your friends are having a good time, I mean…you should be utterly amazed and thankful that such a _man_ exists." She scoffed, standing up and looking up at me as she moved her hands to my hard chest.

"How thankful are you?" I asked, staring down at her delicious lips.

She gnawed her bottom lip as she began trailing her index finger up and down my shirt as she stood flirtatiously and tenaciously in front of me.

"I'm so thankful… _Nahuel_." She whispered, voluptuously as she took a seductive step forward.

I smiled smugly. I gripped her from her waist with one arm and roughly shoved her to my chest, causing her to grunt and moan.

"Show me how thankful you are."

She grinned confidently as she draped her arms around my neck. I held her by the waist. I gracefully and quickly lifted her leg up around my hips and began caressing her bare arm, blowing air onto her skin as I moved in closer.

I have never had sexual relations with a human with the intent of not killing her. Hey! I don't know. Maybe this will be different…maybe not.

She drew my head down so our lips touched before the kiss soon became forceful and passionate. As our tongues began attacking each other in the deepening kiss, I felt her small hands hastily begin to unbutton my shirt and shoved it off my shoulders, tossing it to the ground. I immediately lifted her legs off the ground swiftly and threw her against the wall with superhuman speed. I knew for sure she didn't even care to notice with me pleasuring her this way.

I gripped her by the bottom and swiftly wrapped them around my waist as I shimmed her skirt up, revealing her skin.

I moved my lips from her lips and smashed them onto the skin of her neck, beginning to suck and nibble on them, making yelp in gratification.

"Nahuel!" She moaned out in pleasure, running her fingers through my hair as I grinded against her and left marks on her skin.

I pulled away to stair in her eyes. "I'm going to do something." I murmured out, gripping her face in my hands. "Don't scream, mi amore. Do you understand?" I whispered-commanded her.

She gnawed her bottom lip, half-grinning in excitement. She nodded her head almost too quickly.

I smiled as I went for her neck, pausing as I heard the blood rush through her veins and her pulse beating steadily like a drum before I sank my teeth into her skin ever so gently.

She gasped out in agony before I began sucking out the blood from her neck which caused a moan of pleasure and need to erupt from her lips. The feeling of the blood tingling on my tongue was euphoria.

I pulled to gasp and let the blood trail down my throat. I laughed aloud as I licked the blood off my lips, eyes closed for a brief minute to mesmerize in the feeling before opening them to see Felicity's eyes drifting off but a smile of contentment on her face.

"That's so hot…" She mumbled.

I smiled as I was about to plant my lips on hers but was suddenly halted when her eyes bulged up and she shrieked and flinched.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She held her head. "I just saw – It's nothing." She said, shaking it off and placing her arms around mine.

I grinned as I slammed my lips on hers again. I ran to the couch with supernatural celerity and threw her onto the couch where I quickly and obscenely ripped the clothes off her small body.

As I drew from her lips to kiss her bare skin, I felt my _eyes_ grin in accomplishment.

This plan will work.

With some pleasure on the side.

… …

 **A/N: Oh yes! I know! Nahuel is a douchebag. Confesses his love for Nessie and then goes and sleeps with her best friend? Yep! Whoever called it was right. I'll give you all $20, you smart people!**

 **Jake and Nessie finally had sex! Like I don't know about you guys but I'm relieved! Jake finally popped Nessie's cherry. Nessie finally got her wish, Lol. What do you guys think of their romantic moment? Is it too soon or was it just right?**

 **This chapter was obviously pretty risqué so I hope I didn't offend anybody. I'd be surprised if any of y'all enjoyed it haha. But anyway, just review your thoughts!**

 **Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: About Last Night

_**Jacob Black**_

Soft, romantic music played in the background of my iPod as I lay under the covers with my mate.

 _I don't get too much_

 _Valentines…_

 _Just need your skin_

 _Next to mine_

 _I'm feeling this devotion_

 _Touching your emotion_

 _I can see the love run right out of you_

 _Will months like these so golden?_

 _Never felt so open_

 _Even if I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming with you_

 _So breathe my air!_

 _And kiss me there_

' _Coz I'm little cold but I'll warm up with you_ …

I observed the beautiful specimen right beside me carefully. In her most innocent, untouchable state.

Her beautiful fair, porcelain skin was like a work of art and I was/am privileged enough to call it mine, to be able to feel it underneath my hands. I examined her long, lustrous, bronze hair that sprawled across the pillow. I just smiled as I watched my gorgeous reason for existence, sound asleep. I am so lucky to have her in my life. I am so lucky to be able to call her mine.

I stretched my hand out to her skin to remove a piece of hair from her forehead before trailing my fingers down her soft, pink cheeks. Her breathing increased as she stirred in my touch, a small smile forming on her lips. I smirked as I cupped the side of her face in my large hand, rubbing soothing circles on her skin with my thumb.

"Morning," I murmured to her in my raucous morning voice.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and her eyelashes like butterflies flapping their wings. She roused slightly, groggily stretching body before fully being awake. Her eyes landed onto me.

"Is it really morning?" She murmured blearily as she stretched her hand out to thread her long fingers through my jet black hair.

I nodded, lightly petting her lips with my thumb.

"It's four o'clock." I told her.

Our bodies were faced towards each other, however, I was slightly above her as I was mesmerizing her features for the past two hours.

"How did you sleep?" I asked her with a smirk.

She giggled, blushing a beet red.

"I slept amazingly, even if it wasn't the full eight hours." She giggled, lifting up the covers to her unconcealed chest.

I guffawed as I lay my head on the pillow beside her so that our eyes were fully locked. She giggled again as moved closer to me so our bodies were entwined together before she pressed her hand on my arm and began roaming her fingers up and down my arm sensually.

"I didn't even sleep. I just watched you close your eyes for two hours." I said to her with a grin.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Don't you think that's a little creepy?" She teased. I shook my head like a vigorous child and she laughed as she ran her foot up and down my right calf. "Well, did you admire the view?"

I scoffed. "I _love_ it, baby!" I stated. She laughed, gnawing her perfectly shaped lip as she hid her face into my chest.

God! I loved hearing the sweetness of her laugh!

I pulled her close to me and laid small, lingering kisses on her shoulder and base of her neck down to her collarbone, igniting a gasp of pleasure to escape her lips.

"So…about last night?" I moaned, pulling away to look at her.

She giggled. "About last night…" She repeated, biting her lip as she leaned in closer to my lips. "It was pretty horrible!"

I widened my eyes.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, moving my head away as she leaned in and began blinking my eyes as if to fight the fake tears.

She laughed aloud.

"No! Yeah! It sucked!" I spoke.

"It sucked badly." She joked as she held onto my face and pulled me into a powerful, urgent kiss, maneuvering our positions so that she was on top of me.

I grunted as I felt her soft torso press against mine and her lower half against my groin. I involuntarily placed my hands on her butt, fondling her soft cheeks which I could tell sent goosebumps to her skin.

She snickered against my lips, her warm breath on my skin. She pressed her elbows on the pillow and began playing with my hair with her fingers.

"I have an idea." She muttered seductively.

"Oh, yeah? Enlighten me on this discovery." I pointed out, biting my lip.

"Maybe we should try again and see how things are another time around. Just to see if –"

"If you can do better this time?" I teased, roaming my hands up and down her backside.

She gasped out in shock. "Me? Are you serious?"

"Mmhm." I hummed, flipping her body to her side so that I was the one on top. "I didn't want to say anything before though."

She giggled. "But it was my first time. What do you expect from me?"

"It was my first time too, for the record." I uttered. "But yeah, maybe you're right. Maybe if we do it again it'll be better."

She bemoaned. "But we did it three times last night."

"And we're going to keep doing it until we get it right." I mentioned. She laughed, rolling her eyes. "And besides, I think I have to step up my A-game."

"If that's your B-game then I've got to give it to you. You sure are pretty good." She commented.

I smiled confidently. "Why, thank you ma'am!" I told her, staring into her milk chocolate brown eyes.

Last night was absolutely indescribable. Nessie and I were finally _together_ in more ways than just one and I couldn't complain. It was so intimate and sweet yet completely enjoyable. I didn't see it as just sex with my girlfriend, it was impeccably much more than that. It felt like we were connected on a deeper level, that every fiber in our bodies were made for each other. It was more than just making love with Nessie for the first time, it was the benchmark of our forever. We were each other's first and each other's lasts.

She laughed as our lips met each other again. My mate wrapped her arms around my broad shoulders. Her nails scrapped my back, causing me to moan as I gently caressed her thigh and fought with her tongue as the kiss deepened. I could feel my manhood awaken in complete arousal as I heard my imprint's voice hum in gratification.

I ran my freehand up and down her breasts, fondling with them ever so tenderly which ignited a moan to escape her lips, briefly causing a separation.

"Jacob…" She gasped as her nails dug into my skin before travelling her hands down my hard-rock biceps.

As soon as things escalated to a new high of sexual passion and desire, Nessie pulled away from my lips to creak in discomfort as a twinge of pain hit her. My mind immediately jumped into concern mode.

"What's the matter?" I demanded.

She shook her head. "It's nothing." She lied.

I then realized why she's in pain. "I hurt you, didn't I?" I pointed out, my voice crumbling.

"Oh, gosh! No! No, you didn't!" She said.

I sighed, moving off her and onto my side of the bed. I groaned in frustration.

"Jake!" She warned me as she faced me. I didn't budge.

"I specially asked you to tell me if I ever hurt you. This is what I was afraid of." I stated.

Dammit! Why Jake? Why did you risk any potential consequences just for your own selfish pleasures! Now you've hurt your mate, something you swore and are obliged you would never do!

I am a horrible person.

"Jake!" She said sternly. "Don't be ridiculous right now."

"I'm ridiculous?" I scoffed at her.

She sighed. "Look at me." She commanded. I forced myself not to do as she said. "Jake! Look at me now!" She said, grabbing my face in her hands and forced me to look into her eyes.

"You would never hurt me, Jacob." She assured me, rubbing my cheek. "Okay? It's just the morning after our first time. It's normal! It's different that's all…but a good different."

I frowned. "So, you actually are okay with being in pain?" I questioned as if she was crazy.

She cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not like normal women. I promise you, I'm not in pain." She expressed.

I hunted for any hint of doubt and lie in her eyes but it was hard. I wanted to believe her but the thought of ever being the cause of her pain angered and hurt me to no end.

She heaved a sigh before smashing her lips on mine in a strong, zealous kiss.

This kiss was different though. It wasn't a kiss of urgency or lust but more of a kiss of love, devotion and gratefulness. When we pulled away to gasp for air, she gave me bright smile.

"Last night was the best night of my immortal life and I can't wait for more." She said, cheekily as she ran a hand down my chest.

I managed to smile slightly because I could feel her happiness radiating off of her which I couldn't help reciprocating.

I propped my head towards hers to lay my lips on her forehead.

"We have forever," I said to her.

She chuckled. "I'm not quite sure. I'm quite nervous as to how my dad will react when he finds out."

"Are you gonna tell him?" I frowned. Why would you tell your dad you had sex with your boyfriend?

"He's going to find out eventually. I mean, I think I can control my mind whenever I'm around him, however hard it may be. I don't know about you." She mentioned, combing my hair and scratching my beard.

"Yeah, I'll screw things up for sure." I told her. She laughed. "But I'm not scared of you dad."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, really? So last year's act what with you hiding your true feelings for me because you were afraid of my dad's disapproval was all really just an _act_?"

"Well…no. I was really just respecting his wishes because I didn't have you back then but now that I do," I paused as I nibbled her earlobe. "I don't care what he thinks."

She laughed. "Well, either way. I don't think he'll be pleased to hear his _only_ daughter lost her virginity out of wedlock."

I thought about it.

Damn.

She was right.

"But he gave us freedom to do whatever we wanted. If he loses his head, we'll just put his words against him." I plotted as I kissed her shoulder.

Nessie shrugged.

"That might work," She said.

I don't even know how he'll react but Edward was a crack-head so anything can happen but either way, it won't be good. But I was prepared for anything. I knew Edward would have probably loved it if his daughter got married first and I respected that but to a certain degree. I didn't have to worship the ground he walked on, he was my originally my enemy but I did owe him for bringing me my true love. But Edward really also needed to join the 21st century train and realize that he can't rule his daughter anymore.

Ugh! I'm in a predicament.

Dang! I need to talk to Bella –that's if she doesn't kill me for deflowering her daughter.

Nessie hummed in gratification as I trailed kisses down her shoulder.

"I think my mom will be a okay with it." She gasped out, hankering. I looked at her. It's like she knew what I was thinking.

"Mmhm? Why do you say that?" I asked.

She gnawed her lip in nerves. "Maybe because I kinda indirectly told her about it…" She whispered.

I frowned. "When?"

"Before she left, we kind of had a mother-daughter convo and…" She paused, giggling as she looked at my expression. "Don't worry about it." She said, holding my face in her hands and pressing her lips on mine.

I smiled as our lips detached briefly.

"Did you know your dad called me his son once?" I said with a laugh at the thought. A bloodsucker considering me, their sworn enemy as their son.

She laughed. "Ooh! Where was I when that happened? I wish I heard that."

"It was a private, short conversation eight years ago when the Volturi came. I think he was too nervous that he started blabbing gibberish." I laughed.

"I don't think it was gibberish. I think to an extent he meant what he said. I mean, y'all may pretend to hate each other but I know you would secretly risk your lives for each other."

"Well yeah, he is your dad." I pointed out.

"Put me out of the equation. Admit it, you love my dad." Ness pressed.

I was tight-lipped as I continued adorning her skin with my lips.

She snorted. "Whatever, Jake! The silence just confirms it."

I was about to answer when I heard the front door open and close from outside the room. Renesmee and I immediately shot our heads up as we heard the laughs of Embry and Seth.

"It stinks in here!" Embry laughed. "Seth, you should've thrown your socks in the laundry basket. It's the basic rule."

"Shut up! I did! Ugh!" Seth groaned in defense. "I'm gonna just let Jake know we're home."

Crap!

Nessie and I immediately glanced back at each other in shock. I snatched our clothes from the messy floor whilst she tried concealing her body with the covers.

But it was too late.

"Yo, Jake!" Seth called as he opened the door and popped his head in. "Holy crap!" He exclaimed as his eyes popped wide open as he saw us.

I instantaneously hid Nessie's naked body with mine.

"What do you want, Seth?" I growled.

His jaw dropped to the floor, trying to form words but couldn't. "U-u-h-h I just wanted to let you know that we're back!"

I groaned. Dwee!

"I can see that, Seth." I sighed.

He gulped.

"Hey, man! What's going on?" Embry questioned as popped his head in from behind. He widened his eyes and laughed.

"Oh yeah! Atta Jake! I wondered why it reeked in here and now I see why. It's sex!" He laughed, lifting a thumbs up. "Hey, Ness!" He waved, unable to control his laughter as he ruffled Seth's head.

I closed my eyes, humiliation and annoyance increasing. I could feel my mate's embarrassment underneath me.

"Uh…Seth?" I questioned.

"Yeah?" He answered after a while.

"Will you close the door? Please?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! Sorry!" He said, shutting the door.

I rolled my eyes.

The door was suddenly flipped open yet again.

"I just came for…" He trailed off as he went to my computer desk and took the flash drive. "I left it here last night." He told me before awkwardly slipping out of my room. "Have fun!"

I groaned as I heard the door shut.

These are one of the moments I regretted having roommates.

"I am so sorry." I told my mortified mate.

She giggled apprehensively. I could see her cheeks burning like fire.

"Um…we should probably get up." She told me.

I nodded my head. "Good idea." I said, moving off her body and watched her hop off the bed with her covers concealing her body as she walked into my bathroom.

I cussed as I rubbed my temples in frustration.

… …

 _ **Alex Mazzola**_

Last night was crazy!

It was the dreadful party Felicity threw for Nessie and oddly enough, it didn't blow up in flames. I could tell though that Nessie wasn't completely feeling it and she was more comfortable when Jake arrived. Girl's in love! It was cute.

Yeah! Shoot me! Alex actually has mushy side to her but really, come on, anyone with a blind eye could see that what Jake and Ness had was true love. They were so freaking adorable that it made me want to hurl.

Or maybe that's just my hangover.

Oh! Oh! Hey! I actually am getting better with the drinking. I only had a few of shots of tequila and cups of whiskey that only rendered me tipsy. Seth's 'looking at life as a glass half full and being more open to nature and the world' mindset is surely rubbing off. The tip he's on really got me seriously thinking about my future –I know, crazy! I've learned to be more open to people and not just snap at people. I've learned to be a more open-minded individual and not just see things from a realistic viewpoint. I've also learned to be more aware of people's feelings and be a little… um… _nicer_.

Although, I'm still working on the nice part.

Being away from Seth for all those months of summer, us briefly breaking up for all those months made me realize how much Seth meant to me. I didn't want to admit it to myself before –because I considered myself as pretty independent – but I really did need him in my life and not having him apart of it was unthinkable.

Oh god! All this romantic bull-crap is making me kinda sick! Think about something awful please! So I can get the taste of this lovey-dovey crap out of my head. I don't know! Like dead kittens or Donald Trump's disgusting face and terrible hairline like he got a haircut at quickie-cuts.

But it's okay, Alex! I mean who would take your drunk-off-your-ass-ass home safely and still tell you he loved you? What man in the world would still love you if all you have is a potty mouth and isn't ashamed about it? What kind of a man would love and respect your terrible habit of chewing your hair?

Who cares right?

This man is perfect and anyone would be lucky to be in love with him so why not embrace it?

Yep! Okay! It's official. I'm officially one of those hopeless romantic crazed girls on those stupid soppy chick flicks.

Crap.

I needed to dance to just take my mind off all of this.

I woke up the next morning with a start and hip in my step as I made my way to the basement. I placed my iPod on the tool counter and pressed play.

Some soft, gentle yet powerful contemporary music echoed the large space.

I exhaled a heavy breath as I began warming up before making a few small leaps and twirls.

As I continued dancing in complement to the contemporary for a couple more minutes, I heard a harsh tap on the basement door, causing me to flinch. I shot my head up, flipping my hair up to see my father standing by the door.

"You're awake." He confirmed.

"Uh, yeah! I'm sorry," I said as I stopped the music. "I—I just felt like dancing this morning."

"No. It's okay. You're really good, mi bambino." He said with a shocking, small smile of pride as he walked up to me.

My father and mother had never supported my love for dancing. I mean, they accepted it but never really encouraged me in so many words or ways. My father however was more accepting of it, he was the one who took me to my dance lessons as a kid and he didn't utter hurtful words like 'Dancing is for underachievers! You will never make a living out of it so put your sham of a dream to its misery' as my mother loved to say.

I mentally rolled my eyes.

I smiled back slightly.

He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Alexandra. I have noticed that you think you can make your own decisions by going to parties and getting inebriated in the process!" He began with his lectures.

I dropped my head down.

I knew the sweet moment my dad and I had would be short-lived.

Yep! After Seth dropped me off last night –more like this morning since I got home at 2am – I thought I was able to be a genius and sneak in without my parents noticing but then I got caught by my father who had been sitting in the living room all night waiting for my return.

I knew what that meant.

Lectures. Lectures. And more lectures.

All my life I've been sheltered with my parents knowing and anticipating my every move. I guess that's why I was rebellious and was able to outsmart my parents and be who I was with the façade of being the perfect Italian daughter.

"Need I remind you that you're not even eighteen yet and you're doing all these reckless things? Okay! You feel that you can do anything you want? You feel that you're an adult now, huh?"

"Papa, that's not –" I tried to argue.

"Okay! Let me give you a lesson on adulthood. Put these clothes on and meet me in the woods." He stated, dropping a pair of clothes on the floor.

I inhaled a deep breath. I grinded my teeth together, trying so hard to bite back my scream and retaliation.

My mother appeared and scowled me.

"What are you doing in here, Alexandra? I told you to stop your foolish acts you call dancing! Didn't I?" She shouted.

I sighed. "Yes, mama." I said with my head facing the ground.

"And Alessandro…" She said, glaring at my father before muttering something in Italian. "You're not taking our daughter out into the woods again? She's only going to run off and be even more reckless!"

I clenched my fists together.

"I am having a conversation with our daughter, Margareta! Give us some space!" He yelled out in anger.

She snarled at him. "I brought you cookies and milk." She said to me, placing the plate and glass on the counter.

"Thank you mom." I muttered, playing with my fingers.

She scoffed, giving me and my father the stink eye of scrutiny before walking away. When my dad was sure my mother was gone, he turned to me.

"Don't be late." He warned.

He soon disappeared just as my mother. When I heard the clicking of his shoes disappear up stairs, I exhaled a sigh and cursed.

… …

I got dressed into the clothes my dad told me to wear. Black leather tights, a tank top and a similar leather jackets with combat boots. I hiked along the forest fixed trails to where my dad told me he would be but when I noticed he wasn't in plain sight, I knew something wasn't right.

"Dad!" I exclaimed as I ran my eyes around the tree-infested woods. "Papi!" I echoed out.

"Alex?" I heard a similar voice to my father but it was much younger though. I spun around to see my brother crossing his way towards me. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad told me he wanted to show me something here. What are you doing here?" I asked Justin.

"Same," He replied.

I furrowed my eyebrows. This was weird.

"It was hard for dad to get my mother's permission to go out because we were supposed to go to church together so this better be important because you know how a pissed off Sofia looks." My brother mentioned.

"Mmhm." I simply replied.

"How could dad bring us here only to not be here?" He pointed out, looking around.

"Something's not right…" I stated as my eyes scrutinized our surroundings.

And as if to answer my thoughts, ten to fifteen men dropped to the ground from high above the trees, dressed in dark clothes and masks with weaponry in their custody.

"Uh oh! Uh oh…" My brother muttered, the men slowly approaching us. "This is not good!"

"Where did these ninjas come from?" I whispered as I backed up along with my brother but there was no way out of this because they had us every which way.

"What do we do?" He asked me.

I thought. There's only one thing we can do.

"We fight." I told him.

"Uh-um-uh-dub! What?!" He demanded. "Fight all these guys?" He laughed nervously as the ninja looking men came closer.

I shrugged. "Remember when we took karate and kickboxing?"

"That was ten years ago! And we only took it for like three months." He replied. "I'm sure I'm a little rusty."

I knew how to fight but I didn't know about my _**human**_ brother.

Where's my bow and arrow when I need it?

"Yeah, well let's hope those three months paid off today." I said as I charged for one of them, throwing punches and kicks at him.

I ducked his shots and maneuvered my body around him, climbing on his back as I cracked his neck and kicking him to the ground, knocking him out instantly. I looked up to see my brother looking at me in amazement.

"Justin, watch out!" I yelped as one of the masked men charged for him.

I felt strong arms sneak from behind me and strangled my neck. I growled as I elbowed him in the gut before elbowing him in the face, automatically breaking his lock. I turned around and kicked him in the shins and nuts, causing him to groan and clutch his groin. I grabbed him by the head and kneed in the head before throwing my legs around his head and threw him to the ground.

Another masked man came my way as I shot up from the ground and I reacted by dribbling him to the gravel ground by the ankles and snatched the numhucks from his grasp.

When an intruder came running for me with a scream as effect, I snarled as I smacked his face with the chucks, ultimately watching him fall face first.

Two men with long swords charge for me. I widened my eyes as I began blocking the swords with the chucks and managed to kick one by the side. The man fell back slightly but soon recuperated and came for me and I was fighting to men.

With one of the men, I rumbled as I flew my leg into the air and knocking the sword out of his grasp. I fired a forward kick to his chest, throwing him to the ground. I moved my focus onto the other man moving towards with me with the sword.

My eyes bulged. This was my end! I wasn't going to be able to cheat this death.

But then out of the blue, my brother kicked the man, causing him to stumble and fall. Justin began throwing kicks and punches to the man.

I was shocked. When did my brother learn how to fight like that? My dad never mentioned ever giving my brother training?

I was wheezing uncontrollably as I briefly watched my brother before attacking the rest of the men.

When we managed to knock all the men down, Justin and I were brought back to life by the sound of slow, intimidating applause.

I spun around to see my father, uncle and aunt all sauntering their way over to us.

"I've got to give it you my bambinos. That was quite good," Alessandro mentioned. "But it good won't cut it,"

"Dad! What the hell is this?" I demanded.

"Your lesson." He stated. "This is how the world will look like when you leave your parents care, when you head into the real world. Things will be coming at you like ninjas." He said, gesturing to the men getting up off the ground. "Now I can give you advice on how to overcome these obstacles, but you have to start listening to me."

I pursed my lips together.

"Dad, what's going on?" Justin questioned.

Alessandro snarled. "Don't act like you don't know, boy! I know it was you the other night in the woods." He stated.

Justin kept quiet.

Justin knew? He knew that our dad –we were hunters?

"Now!" He sighed, his middle-aged imperfection caught up to him and he was gasping for air –even though he was probably the healthiest forty something year old I knew.

"I want you two to be cautious of who you befriend. Especially those trendy little friends of yours. I want you two to stop being friends with that vampire girl. Do you understand? I know we've made a truce with the family but it doesn't mean they will not easily break it and I will not put my children on the firing line. With that being said, if I ever see or suspect you crossed paths with that young hybrid, I will be forced to perform drastic measures." He warned before he and his henchmen walked off.

My uncle Tony snickered. "Your dad's a meathead I know kids but nice work." He said, punching my arm lightly.

My aunt nodded her head before she followed both her brothers' trails.

I glanced back at Justin who held on an angered expression.

My father was ridiculous! But he sure was scary. He seemed pretty true to his words but I am true to mine.

And I had no reason to see Nessie or her family as threats.

But then what my father said got me thinking, am I truly being naïve?

"Aunt Sandy?" I called for her after my brother followed my father and uncle.

"Yes, kiddo?" She smiled as she came up to me.

"Why's dad all worked up by this?" I asked.

She sighed, glancing back at the men before turning to me.

"There's a sort of code or protocol that hunters have to follow or undergo when it comes to vampires. That we don't befriend or even form alliances with a vampire or else there would be some serious consequences with the Main Huntsmen. We clearly already broke a few of those rules." She said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Why? What will happen if you befriend a vampire?" I asked.

She sighed. "I don't know…"

"Aunt Sandy." I pleaded.

She looked at me. "If any member of the hunters gets bitten by a vampire…" She began but she stopped herself midsentence and shook her head. "You know what, your dad is best to tell you this."

When my aunt walked away, I then realized something.

There was a lot more I don't know.

… …

My family and I all rallied around the dining room table, devouring the Italiana and other courses my mother prepared for the family.

"Mmm…Marg. This food is heaven!" My uncle mentioned. Mom faked a smile. "Don't tell me you cooked the potatoes in the slow-cooker?"

She shrugged. "What do you think, Anthony?" She smirked.

My father snarled, spitting out some bones.

I glanced at my brother beside me as I picked at my food. My father and mother's relationship had never been perfect but lately they've been fighting a lot, a lot more than they usually do. It got me thinking that maybe they were heading to a divorce soon.

Like most kids from divorced families, you'd think I'd be completely crushed by it but both my parents were assholes and crazy so I knew they were bound to clash. But to some extent, I wasn't thrilled to be the one caught up in the middle.

Some days I couldn't just wait till I'm eighteen so I can just escape this hellhole!

"Please stop discussing the food and rather just eat it." My father said in a seething tone as his eyes narrowed to his younger brother and wife –soon to be ex.

Anthony kept quiet whilst my mom smiled slyly as she popped a forkful of pasta in her mouth.

Alessandro moved his eyes onto Justin and me.

"How's school going?" He asked as he popped food into his mouth.

"It's good." I simply replied.

"Yep. Great." Justin added as he annoyingly cut off his steak.

"And your grades?" He asked.

Dammit!

Why? Why? Why?

I was never an acclaimed geek like Cullen or Stone, I mean I barely pushed a C average but my father had high expectations even though he despised the education system.

"They're okay. I got a B+ for my Geography test." I told my dad.

He nodded his head, slightly impressed.

"Your teacher's…uh, Mr. Seawater right?" He asked.

"It's Clearwater." I corrected, slightly angered that someone would mispronounce or even forget such a beautiful last name.

"Oh, well. I'm interested in meeting him at the Parent-Teacher Conference Meeting next week." He said.

I took a sip of my water to calm my nerves.

"Do you like him?" He questioned.

My heart almost stopped.

"What?"

"Your teacher. Do you like him?" He expressed.

"Uh, yeah! Sure! Hey, Aunt Sandy. Can you pass me the salad?" I asked. She handed me the bowl and I hastily began dishing out.

"What about you, Justin? How's Hockey going?" My father asked.

Justin chuckled. "Goes to show how uninvolved and uninterested you are in our lives, it's not Hockey, it's Hurling."

Alessandro sighed and ignored him slightly. "Hmm…"

"I don't know much about Hurling. What is it?" My aunt asked him.

"It's a lot like Field Hockey but the stick is a lot different in shape for one, it's aerodynamic and pretty much shaped like a boomerang at the tip and we can use small round pucks or balls." He pointed out. "And the gameplay is a lot different too. It's basically hockey, soccer and lacrosse all rolled in one with the intensity of basketball."

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out to see a message from Seth.

 _ **You busy right now?**_

Seth

I grinned.

 _ **Ugh! Family dinner but I'd much rather go to hell to be honest.**_ I replied.

"Alexandra Mazzola!" My mother scolded. I looked up. "Put your phone away! It's dinner time. You know the rules."

"Yes, mom." I said, placing my phone on the table.

"Hurling sounds pretty dangerous." Aunt Sandy said.

"Hell yeah!" Uncle Tony laughed. "I remember the game I saw once back when you were a sophomore. You're great, kid!"

Justin laughed. "Thanks,"

"When's your next game?" He probed.

My phone buzzed. I looked up to notice my mom not paying attention. I quickly snatched my phone from the table and hid it underneath as I began reading the message.

"Uh…in a couple of weeks. It's a scrimmage between Sunset High before we qualify for the state championship games." He said.

Tony nodded his head.

I rolled my eyes as I moved my focus from my family to the text.

 _ **What if I told you I could put you out of your misery?**_ He wrote.

I frowned.

That'd be awesome!

 _ **I'd say you are my guardian angel! But how will you do that? I can't exactly sneak out.**_ I replied.

 _ **You can do it. I mean, you've done it before. Think of something.**_

I raised an eyebrow as I jerked my head up to see my family conversing.

 _ **Meet me in the woods in fifteen minutes. Our spot.**_ He simply told me.

I smiled as I shoved my phone into my pocket.

"Uh…Justin?" I whispered. He leaned his head in. "I can't stay here. I need to sneak out. Will you cover for me?" I asked.

"What? How the hell am I supposed to do that?" He demanded.

I shrugged. "I don't know! Think of something stupid. Just for a couple of minutes."

He sighed reluctantly. "You better owe me for it. And I mean pay up."

I smiled. "Thanks, brother." I said before shooting up from my seat with my dish. "Excuse me. I'm going to use the bathroom and be in my room, is anyone done?"

"Oh! No. Thanks, baby." Aunt Sandy said to me.

I smiled as I slipped out of my seat, patting my brother's shoulder before walking to the kitchen to wash up my dish.

When I heard my brother bring up some stupid topic, I took that as a sign to slip out the kitchen door without a sound.

I slipped my beanie over my dyed black hair and I pulled my phone out to text him.

 _ **On my way.**_ I told him before smiling brightly.

I hopped onto my old bike and kicked off the stand before cycling down the neighborhood.

… …

I reached the part in the woods that overlooked the town's lights and where the moon was at its peak. I used my phone as light to look for him in the heavy darkness.

"Seth!" I called. "Seth, you here?"

"Right here." I heard his jolly voice mumble from behind me, causing me to yelp and startle up. He laughed.

"Way to sneak up on people!" I pointed out.

He smiled. "Sorry,"

I couldn't help but return it as I gazed my eyes into his dark brown ones. I bit my lip as I gripped him by the collar of his shirt.

"Sneaking around to see each other in the middle of the night?" I snickered as I moved closer to him. "I like it."

"I just really wanted to see you today." He told me as he rested his hands on my hips. "How are things back at home?"

I sighed. "Don't ask. It was literally physical torture. If you didn't text me at the nick of time you did, I'd probably be dead."

He smiled as I inclined his head down to lay his lips on mine in a gentle, loving and welcoming kiss. I drew my lips from his to pucker up my lips against his.

"I missed kissing you." I told him.

"Mmhm. I know." He joked. "I do too. How did you sneak it out?"

"My brother covered for me. God! It was so much easier when I didn't care what everyone thought about me." I said, worrying about my father finding out I'm missing.

"I feel you. Caring is like a kiss of death." He joked.

I smiled as I pecked his lips briefly.

He smirked.

"Let's sit here." He said, gesturing to ground beneath our feet.

I nodded as I immediately collapsed onto the ground and crossed my legs whilst he followed, sitting down with his legs spread and having his hands and arms to support him.

"My dad gave me punishment for coming home late and drunk last night." I told him.

He made a sound. "How did that go?"

"I almost got attacked by ten plus men." I told him. He narrowed his eyes at me. I could see his eyes of concern and anger on display. "It's not what you think. They didn't even put up a fight so don't worry."

He shook his head. "Your dad…" He stopped himself and I just laughed, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Yeah. I know." I said.

"And the thought that I have to meet him tomorrow really isn't sitting well with me either." He pointed out.

I glanced over to him, fiddling with the hem of my silky dress shirt. I watched as he fixed his gaze towards the horizon in thought, his facial expression indescribable.

I sighed as I stared down at my fingers.

I had never been the comforting type before but I guess ever since I met Seth, I was slowly open up to it.

It's not like I'm a stone-cold hearted snake but really I just…I just closed myself off ever since the last time I opened myself up to someone. The last time I ever opened myself up to a guy, I almost got killed.

And so did he.

"Everything will be fine. You don't have to win him over, I mean for all he knows you're purely just my teacher." I said to him.

"Well it's not easy to just look at it that way. I am meeting your father, someone close to you and in the future if I ever have the opportunity I'd ask him for your hand –"

"Whoa! Hold your horses. I'm just a kid. I'm not ready for the whole wedlock thing just yet." I joked.

He sighed. "I'm talking about the future," He told me.

I couldn't answer that question.

"My father isn't someone you'd like to impress." I simply replied, staring right at him. "I didn't grow up in a perfect, loving, happy family like you, Seth."

Seth sighed as he turned to me. "My father died when I was only fourteen. You at least have all your parents."

"Yeah, not when they don't love me at all and now want a divorce." I chuckled. His eyes widened.

"Alex –"

"And I have to go through living with them for eighteen years! Watching them bicker and tear each other apart, letting them ruin my life and strip my childhood from me. You know, I look at other families who have nothing but each other and I just envy them." I told him, my eyes watering. "Is it normal to have parents who don't support your dreams and encourage you to follow them? Is it normal for a mom to constantly throw hurtful remarks about you? Is it normal if your mother to hire a sex-offender to attack her own daughter to 'teach her a lesson'? Is it normal for a kid to hate their parents? Because if it isn't please give me a solution."

"Alex, I had no idea." Seth wheezed.

I shrugged. "Yeah, well…"

"You got attacked?" He rasped, anger building up in his voice.

"It was dinosaur years ago, Seth."

"But it left a mark on you, didn't it?" He stated. "Who was the guy?"

I sighed. "I don't even remember him! Look it doesn't even matter anymore. The damage is done. What I'm saying is…you can't exactly blame me for resenting my family."

Seth fell quiet for a while before replying to my statement.

"Well, you only have a couple more months left." He said.

I chuckled, wrapping my arms around his arm and laid my head against his shoulders.

"Counting the hours and minutes till that day." I replied.

He pressed his lips on my head, leaving them there for the rest of time we sat there in comfortable silence.

… …

 **A/N: [I should really stop with these long chapters] Now that was a cute Alex and Seth moment, am I right? #Slex! #Mazzwater. I wanted to go into depth on Alex's life in this chapter and there's a lot more you need to know about her and how she is the way she is today. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **And let's talk about the morning after with Nessie and Jake…#NoWords**

 **Loved all the reviews for the previous chapter but please don't stop there! Continue reviewing.**

 **I've had a lot of time to write a couple of chapters for this story so I'll be updating a lot more often however, since my baby's got the flu, I might not update until he gets better so just a heads up, expect an update sometime next week.**


	11. Chapter 11: Never Ever Forget Part 1

_**Renesmee Cullen**_

I made my way to school on that Monday morning with a conquest…to get to the end of the day as quick as possible.

I couldn't wait to get home to Jacob, my beau. After what happened the night before, I couldn't help but ponder about it this whole morning. I even dreamt about our night together, replaying it in my deep sleep.

After that night, I can sense a huge difference between the two of us. We are closer than we've ever been –I know, hard to believe we could be even more closer than we already were – and it's a lot harder to depart from each other. It's only been thirty minutes since I last felt the touch and presence of my mate and I'm already dying from depression inside. He had work and I had school today and at this very moment, I despise the world.

But I just thought of all the wonderful times we do spend together and could not be ever more excited and eager to experience them in eight more devastating, terrible hours. To be able to feel him, to touch him, to kiss him, to hold him tight to my body…

Last night was the start of something new in our relationship and the peak of how serious we really were. Before, I was relatively chaste minded, oblivious and someway clean but after last night, after seeing Jacob in all his wonderful glory, after our bodies mended together like nails and sticks…I couldn't help my mind from running wild. I was definitely open-minded, aware and forever tainted (in a very satisfying way).

As much as I felt completely nervous baring all of me in front of him, I couldn't help but imagine how Jake was feeling.

But I'm sure in his case it would have been a lot better, I mean, guys are usually comfortable in their own skin and especially Jacob since he's always walking about half naked in my grandparents' house –not that I minded that one bit.

I knew Jake preferred a clothing optional policy since it was pretty much unexpected when he'd phase out of the blue but in respect of me and my family from being scarred, he always managed to wear an appropriate dresscode. I have never seen a man in any state of bareness –well, I do see the wolves always with their shirts off and in just shorts – but seeing Jacob in all his manliness made me question my life. I hate to be kinky about it I just have to point it out…

 _Are all men naturally that well-endowed?_

I swerved the steering wheel thus moving my car to the left as I avoided the tree branch in the middle of the road.

Holy crap!

Nope! Nessie! Don't think about it! It's bad! Don't think about your boyfriend's package! You are better than this.

But Jake is really…

I shook my head.

But…

Maybe it's a wolf thing. Or maybe it's a Jacob thing.

I shook my head, giving myself a light slap against my cheek to snap myself back to reality. When I suddenly regained my focus, I exhaled a heavy breath.

I pulled into the school parking lot, watching all the kids laughing as they approached the school building.

As I was driving through the parking lot of the crowded cars and people, I noticed something peculiar far ahead, behind the large amount of students rolling in. I furrowed my eyebrows when I fixed my gaze on the large man with resting anger face, dressed in a dark suede jacket.

I widened my eyes in shock as I realized who it was.

Ray Parker.

His eyes were fixed directly on me in my car, not even one blink could move his focus from me. The scrutiny was deadly.

I immediately took a turn and parked on the open space between a few cars by one of the bushes. The moment I stopped the car, I took a second to breathe and glanced back to ensure that he disappeared but there was too many people to see.

I sighed. "Just follow the crowd, Nessie." I stated, nodding my head in approval as I slipped out of the car with my bag shrugged onto my shoulder. A bunch of junior girls past me in an enormous group and I took that as a sign to make a run for it. As I decided walking with the junior girls, they all turned to me.

"Hi!" I smiled brightly. "Don't mind me! I'm just trying to avoid someone."

"Oh! Is it a guy?" The two twins of the group asked me. I nodded. "I hate boys!" One of the twins said.

I smiled awkwardly as the group of girls engaged in conversation. I popped my head over their heads slightly to see that Ray was nowhere in sight, or at least not where he was before.

"Thank you so much!" I told the girls quickly before hurriedly making my way to the building and running through the doors.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" I uttered out to every person I passed. "Coming through!" I articulated rapidly as I dashed my way to the library.

The minute I entered through the doors of the huge library occupied by literature and computers, I scanned the room to see Alex sitting by an open table.

"Omigosh! You will not believe who I saw at the parking lot when I came in. Ray Parker." I said to her in shock as I made my way to her. "Wait…you picked the library for us to meet up? How do you even know where the library is?"

"The Wi-Fi connection is stronger here." She replied to me.

I nodded. That explains a lot.

"Wait. You saw Ray Parker?" She demanded. I nodded vigorously. "What is he doing here?"

"I don't know." I said to her, taking the seat. "Do you think…?" I paused.

She frowned. "He couldn't! Can he? I mean…no he wouldn't!" She said to me, shaking her head. My eyes bulged as I stared at my friend, uncertain. "No." She shook her head vigorously.

"What is it?" I asked her, nervous.

She sighed. "I just thought that he probably wants to kill you but…I guess I shouldn't be so morbid." She said.

I frowned. "Kill me? I didn't even do anything wrong."

"Well he technically it's not what you did but what your kind did to him. Remember the whole story of his family bloodline being decimated seven years ago?" She told me.

"Those were vampires?" I questioned. She frowned as she took a few chips from her chip packet.

"I thought you knew." Alex told me as she popped a few crisps in her mouth. I shrugged. "Well, I mean it could be a theory, right?"

"B-but…he helped us." I pointed out.

"Yeah but he's also meant to be your mortal enemy." Alex pointed out. "Oh my god! These potato chips are so good!" She mumbled as she crunched down a few more.

I thought about what she said but it just didn't seem to make sense. Why would Ray Parker want to come after me? Is it because I was connected to vampires and he somehow thinks we were involved in the killing of his family? Or was he after me specifically?

"Or maybe I'm wrong…maybe it's really all in our heads. Maybe Ray Parker isn't out to get us or _you_! But either way I've got my crossbow, ready for action." She told me.

"You bring it to school?" I questioned. She nodded.

"And my daggers, yes." She said casually. I widened my eyes. "What? There are crazy psychos around here!"

"At school?"

She shrugged. "You never know."

I scoffed. "Wonder if your dad permitted that." I chuckled, cringing at the mention of her father. As much as things are okay between Alex and I, the same couldn't be said with her father. I still had some mixed feelings about him and the fact that he practically forced his only daughter into the world of supernatural.

When Alex told me the story of how she found out about the supernatural, I was absolutely shocked at how a parent could scar their own child like that but Alex told me that that's what she expected from her dad. Their relationship wasn't all that great –as she told me before – and when she told me about it, that's where my dislike and cautiousness for her dad came. I could see the potential dangers of being a friend of a vampire hunter but I try to overlook all of that and have hope that we could work it out. After all, my mother and father –and even Jacob and the family – were a testament that two different species can get along.

"Um…about that. So my dad told said…" She stopped herself mid-sentence as she gazed into my eyes. "You know what? Nevermind!" She shook her head.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Okay!" I said as I pulled out my diary to check my schedule and that's when a realization hit me.

I shot my head up. "Oh my god!"

Today would have exactly been a year since I met Lizzie.

It wasn't that I forgot about Lizzie completely from my life, I mean I could never forget a woman so courageous as to risk her own life for someone like me. I could never forget a woman who I have come to know as a friend of mine, even despite recent events that led her to walk out on her child's life.

"What is it?" Alex asked me.

"Nothing, it's just, uh…" I paused as I shut my diary and slipped it into my bag. "Today would have exactly been a year since Liz – Ms. Maguire first started teaching here."

Alex smiled sympathetically. "Yeah, I know how close you two were." She pointed out.

I smiled slightly. "Well…anyway." I sighed.

"Something's different about you?" Alex questioned. I frowned.

I looked up. "What?"

"I don't know. I can't seem to put my finger on it but you're…glowing!" She pointed.

"What do you mean? There's nothing different about me!" I told her in defense.

"Nope. Something is different."

I felt my cheeks burn as I pulled my books out of my backpack and placed them on the table, beginning to write some of the homework I couldn't get to doing over weekend.

"Oh my god!" Alex gasped out, shifting from her chair slightly. She caught me. "You and Jake totally boned down last week! Didn't you?" She exclaimed.

I kept quiet as I bit my lower lip and dug my fingers through my hair, trying to hide my blushing face. She gasped yet again.

"Oh my…wow! Nessie!" She called out, laughing hysterically.

"Can we talk about something else, please?" I giggled nervously.

"Yeah sure, I have a friend. She and her boyfriend had epic sex last weekend and she's a total kink!" She pointed out, nudging my arm. I darted my head towards her.

"Could you say that a little louder? I don't think everyone in the room heard you." I said to her.

"Come on, Nessie!"

"No, Alex! I am not going to tell you anything because when I do you always throw it back in my face and embarrass me in front of everybody." I said.

"Oh come on! When did I ever do that?" She asked.

"Last week. My birthday. Jake and Seth's apartment. Never Have I Ever?"

She laughed. "Well congratulations! I can't wait to tell Seth so we can throw a party."

I groaned, blushing so hard, as I held my head in frustration.

I really did not want to talk about my sex life with Alex.

Oh my god! I finally have a sex life!

I have a sex life at age eight!

"Oh my god! I just realized you're an eight year old non-virgin." She pointed out as if she read my mind.

I banged my head against the table.

She giggled and decided to change the subject for the sake of my sanity. Finally!

"So what's your deal with Jennifer by the way? How do you even know her? And how do you know her brother?"

I sighed, shooting my head up. "Well…her brother's sort of a family friend and I guess I just know her because of him."

"Are they also…?" She questioned, hoping I understood what she was saying.

I've understood almost anything an adult would at the tender age of a few months so it was pretty hard _not_ to understand what a person is thinking or saying.

"Yep! But they're both like me though. Hybrids." I told her.

She widened her eyes. "Wow! Okay! That's a lot to take in. How many vampires are in this town? Is Oakland Woods actually becoming _Hotel Vampsylvania_?"

I could tell she was uncertain about the revelation.

"Don't worry about it. They agreed they would not feed anywhere near the town." I assured her.

"Okay but you do know that if my dad finds out that more vampires come into town then our truce with you guys will be tainted and be considered redundant, right?" Alex pointed out. "They were not part of the truce."

Oh god. I didn't think of that. I guess that was why my father and granddad were a little skeptical and uneasy when Nahuel and Jennifer moved down here.

"I don't think they'll be here long." I hope not. "Are you going to tell your dad about them?" I asked, kind of hoping she wouldn't.

I don't want any bad blood with anyone. I've had a brush of that with the Volturi and I don't need that with a bunch of humans with supernatural weapons that could kill vampires.

"No! No! Of course not. I don't want to be caught in any more drama. Let's just hope he doesn't find out." She said.

I nodded my head.

Suddenly, a strong, alluring familiar sent travelled through my nose and I abruptly felt a sting on my throat.

"Hey, guys!" I heard the syrupy voice of Felicity Stone reach my ears like chimes.

I tilted my head to see the source of my uncomfortableness. I immediately sucked in a heavy breath and held it in so that I only breathed through my mouth. Unlike a vampire who can live forever without breathing, I can hold my breath for at least two hours at a time, if I'm really lucky, maybe even close to twelve –that's if I'm really lucky.

The small, beautiful blonde came to us and took a seat next to me. I turned my head to the side slightly to refrain from staring at her neck.

Dammit! Why did she have her hair pulled up?

I don't know what's been happening to me. Ever since I came back from Forks a couple of months ago, I've found that every time I'm around Felicity, all I think about is her blood. And lately, her blood's been even more appetizing to me. I thought it was because I haven't hunted in a while but even when I hunted last week, nothing changed.

I don't normally crave human blood I mean ever since I began interacting with a crowd of humans seven years ago, I definitely learned to control myself. And even when I first started school where thousands of humans lurked the grounds around me, I was always able to control it but Felicity's blood always seemed different. I just never paid attention to it.

Until now.

"Hi!" She nudged me. I smiled, nodding my head.

"What's up with the scarf?" Alex posed.

I noticed then that Felicity had on a patterned polyester scarf wrapped around her neck and she was holding onto it, like she didn't want it to come off.

"What do you mean? It's fashion."

"Not when it's seventy-eight degrees outside." Alex pointed out.

"Actually it's sixty-four." I corrected.

"Are you serious? I can never keep up!"

"Well uh…anyway! So…" Felicity paused, grinning between us. "I've narrowed down my list of ten top colleges to three top schools. Columbia, Harvard and Stanford."

"Omigosh that's amazing!" I pointed out. "It's funny because those are the schools I've been looking at as well. Well, with the addition of Boston University, Yale, NYU, Princeton, Drexel, UC Berkley/Davis and Dartmouth." I expressed.

I've been interested in a couple of schools and I've began having offers from almost every one of them since last year but I never brought myself to actually sit down a think which one I wanted to attend. Now that I'm gearing closer and closer into that field of study, I'm actually beginning to think about it. It's not a matter of which one will accept me because I'm pretty either one will –my optimistic side – but it's a matter of which one do I want to enroll in first since I'll have forever to reapply.

I know my folks want me to go to Dartmouth –it was unvoiced of course – because they had a little taste of it for a short while after I was born and probably think I'll enjoy it.

"That's so great! Imagine if we both go to the same college? We could be roomies!" Felicity squealed. "I'm calling it! We're going to the same college. I can picture it! You and me looking at dorms and then turning them all down to find our own apartment in the city!" She smiled.

I chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Ugh! Can we not talk about school? I'm playing a game here." Alex pointed out, smashing her screen with her fingers as she engrossed her focus on her race car game.

Felicity sighed. "Where are you planning on going?"

"I didn't tell you guys?" She probed. I shook my head. "I'm not going college."

"What? Why?"

"Because I probably don't have the grades to get in." Alex raised an eyebrow. "And besides, it's like I want to."

"Only if you apply yourself more, Alex." Felicity said.

"Blurgh! You sound like my father." Alex gagged.

"Wait? Didn't you tell us you had offers from colleges for a swimming scholarship?" I questioned.

She nodded. "Yeah but…I don't know. My passion is more on dancing than swimming but the thought of branching off to another form of schooling with books and tests and puking out equations and being verbose and all of that…no I can't." She said.

"Well there are institutes that are strictly on the practical side rather than technical. You could always go to a dance academy? Like Julliard? BADA? Danby? And NYU has a performing arts faculty." I told her.

She thought. "I don't know…I think I just want to enjoy life for a bit but we'll see. I'm just more realistic."

"And we're not realistic?"

"That's because y'all are both Einstein and Thomas Newton's descendants! Your brains can handle that, some can't."

I frowned. "It's Thomas Edison not Newton. I think you're confusing him with Isaac Newton."

"You see! Point proven." Alex said.

I deepened my frown. Seemed like Alex thought she wasn't good enough to get into college and that's not true. I've never seen this side of her. She's usually pretty confident in herself but today was totally different.

The ringing of the school bell pulled our attention as we all shot up from our seats and we began preparing for our first period.

"I'm going to Arabic's class. See you two later." Felicity said as she ran out of the library.

I draped my bag over my shoulder.

"Nervous for the Parent-Teacher Conference meeting today?"

She sighed. "I'm never usually nervous when it came to these things but knowing that my dad is meeting my boyfriend/teacher…yeah that requires some nerves."

I nodded. "Yeah,"

"I'm laughing at the fact that nobody wants to see your parents." She laughed.

I giggled. "That's because my grades are on point and I have a 5.0 GPA!" I said to her.

She halted in her tracks to stare at me with an unamused expression.

"I didn't know it went that high." She muttered gruffly –playfully. "I freaking hate you."

I laughed.

"I just hope Seth will be okay!" Alex said as she and I headed out.

… …

 _ **Seth Clearwater**_

Today's the day. Today's the day I met the co-creator of the love of my life, the reason why my soul mate is alive today.

I didn't know what to do on an occasion like this. Or is it going to be an occasion? Or will there be a lot more meetings like this?

Am I dressed okay?

I stared at my outfit. Pale blue buttoned up shirt with a black tie and black cardigan, along with some chinos and formal shoes. I looked decent enough I guess.

Did I smell okay?

I sniffed my shirt collar. I took a shower this morning so I didn't smell bad.

Did I look okay?

I glanced at my reflection on the window.

I was sweating bullets!

Dammit!

I scrambled for some tissue and began patting my perspiring forehead.

I glanced back at my wristwatch to check the time.

Two minutes.

Oh Jeepers!

Alex's comforting words from today suddenly echoed in my head.

" _Just be your happy, likable self! And all will be good. Just talk about common interests like cooking, talk about everything Italian related and if you refer to him as Papi Mazzola then you better take a video of his reaction because it will definitely be golden." She laughed but soon cleared her throat. "Don't call him Papi. Just call him Mr. Mazzola! Don't introduce yourself as Mr. Clearwater because that will seem disrespectful to him. He wants to be only one to be referred to in a formal way. And don't show you're nervous because that will open him for interrogation. Don't talk about me so much unless he asks because my dad is pretty smart. And be sure to compliment him because my dad is a pretty self-centered man but don't compliment him to the point where you look a suck-up, then he'll know something's up."_

" _Like what? He'll know I'm dating his daughter?" I laughed._

" _Yeah! Or he'll think you're gay and…I wouldn't blame him." She laughed._

 _I widened my eyes, gasping._

" _Babe, come on! Even you know you're a little sensitive when it comes to your emotions. It's equivalent to that of a girl transitioning to a guy. Heck, even I think I'm more man than you. I actually wear the pants in the relationship."_

" _Well thanks a lot! There goes my ego!" I rolled my eyes._

" _That's only because I'm pretty much a guy in a girl's body and don't forget I'm a badass!" She pointed out._

 _I shrugged. "That's true."_

 _She grinned. "Anyway, so yeah…just do that and you'll be fine! And remember, don't talk about me and especially don't ask him questions, let him ask you!"_

" _Right! Got it." I nodded._

 _She grinned. "You're so cute!" Alex laughed as she gripped my neck and pulled me down into a soft kiss._

 _ **End of flashback…**_

I sighed as I replayed all the things I should and shouldn't do in my head as I nervously paced around my desk.

When I heard a knock on my door, I found my body colliding with the table, causing a ruckus noise and my stationery to fall to the ground.

I was suddenly throwing a monkey in the works as I stared at the door.

Oh damn.

This is it.

When another knock on the door reached my ears, I suddenly began feeling my entire body revive from its halting state and I picked up the pens and notebooks from the ground and placed them neatly on the desk.

I breathed in heavily as I fixed my cardigan and tie before sauntering over to the door, hesitantly opening it to see a tall –not as tall as me though, probably three or four inches shorter – well-built man for someone in their late forties with greying black hair, dark Italian skin and blue eyes which confirmed my thoughts that Alex inherited those gorgeous hazel-brown eyes from her mother or from someone else.

"Good day! You must be Mr. Mazzola. I'm Seth Clearwater. I'm It's nice to meet you." I said, giving the man a light shook of the hand. Man! For a human, he sure had a firm grip.

"Good day," He said in a thick Italian-American accent.

"Please enter and take a seat!" I said, paving the way for him. He walked past me and pulled up a seat.

I smiled nervously as I took a seat by my desk.

"So…How are you, sir?" I posed.

I immediately regretted it the minute I said it because I broke one of the rules seconds after meeting him. Never ask him questions!

"I am good, thank you." He replied straightforwardly.

Mmm. I guess that went better than I thought.

"Okay…well I guess we should get right to it, shall we?" I pointed out.

No! Don't ask questions. Compliment him!

"That's a really nice watch by the way!" I pointed out, staring at his wristwatch.

"Oh this gem? I got it at an Italian store in Italy a couple of years ago. My wife picked it out for me." He said.

I nodded. "That's really cool – I mean great! Great! Y-your wife has good tastes!" I laughed.

Okay! Retreat! Too many compliments!

Retreat!

Retreat!

"I love Italian food. Probably the best." I told him.

"Oh! That's interesting. I have this recipe that my family all love when it comes to pasta. I add milk!" He told me.

I nodded. "Oh!" I smiled. This is getting awkward.

"Let's talk about my daughter." He said.

Dear Jeeves! Yes please!

"Right! Alex! Well…um…" Don't ask a question. "Alex," Don't talk about Alex. "The students of this school, especially in my class are really interested and invested and are excelling quite well to be honest."

Good cover up, Seth! You got this.

"Oh! I heard. I assume your teaching methods are really working for them." He pointed out. I smiled. "And how is Alex? She told me your class is the best class so I'm assuming she's actually working or am I mistaken?"

I felt completely giddy inside hearing that my mate thought my class was the best class for her.

"Oh! Yes! Of course. She works incredibly hard in my class. She's totally focused and driven." I said. Okay, stop! That's enough.

"Well that's good to hear. I worry about her you know! I usually expect to her something wrong she had done on these kinds of meetings." He said.

"Oh, sir. I understand and there's nothing you need to worry about." I assured him.

He nodded. "Well, I guess there's nothing left to talk about."

Wait? Wait! That was it?

"Okay! Thank you for coming, Mr. Mazzola." I said as he and I both stood up from our chairs. He and I exchanged handshakes. "I hope we meet again in the future."

"I surely hope so." I replied.

He nodded as he and I approached the door. I opened the door for the father of my imprint and watched him slip out immediately. As I shut the door, I exhaled the shaky breath I was holding in.

Well that happened.

It was better than I thought.

… …

 _ **Renesmee Cullen**_

I couldn't wait to get to Jacob when the afterschool bell rang. I decided to skip softball practice because I knew I wouldn't be fully invested.

When I reached the apartment, expecting to find the love of my life there, I was pretty disappointed to find Embry instead, lounging on the sofa.

"Hey, Nessie!" He called enthusiastically.

I sighed. "Hi!"

"You expected to find Jake here?" He questioned. I nodded, shutting the door. "Sorry to disappoint."

I sighed as walked to the sofas.

"Move!" I kicked Embry's feet off the table and walked past him. I immediately collapsed onto one of the couches.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked.

"I think he's stuck at work." Embry told me, his eyes fixed on the TV screen.

I nodded. "So how did things go with you and Jennifer?" I questioned.

"She's a tough nut to crack! But I ain't gonna give up. She's got a lot of spunk." He told me.

I nodded my head. "Do you like her?"

He paused to think for a moment. "I don't know. She's hot!"

I chuckled. Embry totally likes her! I can see it.

Embry and I heard the door suddenly open and close and there stood my knight in shining wolf. I grinned.

"Hey, buddy." Embry exclaimed.

Jake saluted as he shrugged off his bag and placed it onto the kitchen counter along with his keys.

I gnawed my bottom lip as I watched my handsome man approach me. He winked at me before hopping onto the couch.

"Sup babe," He mentioned, kissing my cheek as I threw my legs over his lap. He assigned his hand on my thigh and placing an arm around my shoulder. "How was your day?"

"Terrible! I didn't get to see you for eight hours." I replied.

"Well you have me now." He replied.

"That I do." I giggled, blushing as leaned my head against his chest.

"You guys make me want to puke! Okay! I better head out before you start porking each other in front of me." He said as he stood up.

Jake sighed. "Where are you going?"

"My break's over! I gotta head back. Barista duties!"

I noticed he had a long apron around his waist.

"Oh right! You got a job at Starbucks." I stated. Jacob told me he would start today.

"I'll be back later! Don't eat my muffins! They're for me." He warned Jacob as he grabbed his car keys. "And don't do anything I would do! But if you do, use protection." He reminded before slipping out of the house.

I groaned.

I still couldn't get over the fact that both Embry and Seth caught Jacob and I yesterday.

"I'm going to kill him." He sighed.

I felt my cheeks burn as I hid my face into his neck.

"I will never ever live that down." I laughed nervously. "Are they going to make fun of us for the rest of our lives?"

"It's expected because they're all jerks but I can always sort them out." He assured me.

I giggled. "How was work?"

"It was okay. Sorry I'm kinda late, I had a lecture today and apparently I have an upcoming exam to study for and I absolutely don't know where to start. Me and studying don't get along."

I laughed. "I can help you!" I suggested.

Actually that's a good idea.

"Yep! I'm going to help you." I told him as I jumped off the couch and ran to his bag and returned with it with supernatural celerity. I threw it onto him his lap, causing him to groan.

"Wrong area." He pointed out.

I widened my eyes and giggled. "Sorry!" I said, blushing as I hopped onto the sofa.

"Okay! So what are we studying?" I questioned as I unzipped his bag and pulled out his modules.

"Well mechanical components and equations." He told me.

I shrugged. Rosalie taught me some stuff about cars as a kid and I understood everything from lesson one so I'm sure I remember a few things.

I opened one of the books and paged through them.

"Huh! Looks like you study a few equations. Omg! The Riemann Hypothesis?" I gasped.

Omg! I loved math!

"I don't even know a thing about the Riemann Hypothesis. What is that?" He asked me.

"Non-trivial zeroes? Zeta functions? The Riemann hypothesis is a conjecture that the Riemann zeta function has its zeros only at the negative even integers and complex numbers with real part 12." I pointed out.

"I don't know what the hell you just said." He said to me. I laughed as I continued paging through the book.

We tried studying for at least an hour or so. And I when I say 'tried' I mean Jake was basically kissing me for the majority of the time.

Jake laid lingering kisses along my neck as I read a segment of the module. I giggled as I felt his hands caress my thighs as I sat onto his lap.

"Jake stop!" I called. He moaned.

"What if I don't want to?" He muttered huskily as his lips grazed my shoulder.

I moaned. "Jake…We've got to focus! Stop it."

"Make me." He murmured sexily as I felt his hand slowly push my jean jacket off my shoulders and began pushing the strap of my top, revealing my bare skin. "You're not wearing a bra?" He pointed out, humming in approval as he laid soft, gentle kisses on my skin, causing shivers down my spine.

I closed my eyes as I relished in the feeling of his passion bestowed upon me. His large, warm fingers moved hair to side so that his lips got better access to my neck as he began nibbling on my skin.

With the little self-control in me, I shut the book and hit him against his arm, causing him to jerk.

"Hey!" He complained.

"I really want you to ace this test and you can't do that if you keep trying to kiss me every five seconds." I told him off as I shoved my jacket back on.

"I can't. You're just so appetizing." He joked as he tried kissing my lips but I quickly tilted my head away.

"Well control your hormones mister." I warned. "Okay? Let's just finish getting you prepped and then we can do all of that." I said, gesturing to his hands all over me.

He sighed in defeat. "Okay…Okay! Fine."

I smiled as I fixed my focus back onto the book as I continued reading where I left off and explained to him right after.

"You're so smart. You aren't even in college yet and you already know more than I do." He said.

"Well I guess being a more advanced prodigy of a child, I understand a lot of things quicker. And when my family homeschooled me, they kinda exposed me to some college work too." I replied.

"Sucks that your family always kicked me out when you got your learning on." He said, his back against the couch pillows and his fingers playing around with the fabric of my jeans.

"Maybe they thought you were too much of a distraction!" I hummed, trailing my hands up and down his hard chest.

He sniggered.

"But they could never keep us apart."

"Oh yeah of course! Remember how we used to always sneak off together during my recess?" I laughed.

"Bella almost killed me." Jake chuckled. "You wouldn't have an awesome boyfriend today if it wasn't for your dad saving me."

I laughed. "You'd probably be a distant memory, in my opinion." I joked.

"You can never forget me!" He said with a laugh.

However, it was so true. But then it got me thinking. I saw a lot of movies in my time of relationships not working out because numerous reasons that forced them to split apart and even though I knew that would never happen to us, I always wondered how we'd both react to something like that.

"But what if something ever happened that could possibly break us apart? I mean hypothetically speaking. How would you feel?" I probed.

"I can't afford to think that way though, Ness. I'm finally happy with the one I was meant to be with and to have that taken away is unthinkable."

I nodded. "I guess."

"We love each other so much and nothing in this world will tear us a part. I will always love you. _Never ever forget that_." He told me.

"How could I ever? That would be _unthinkable_." I said, using his word.

He chuckled as he leaned in to kiss my lips sweetly.

We continued studying for about an hour before we decided to take a break and that's when – I guess – we found our craving for each other spontaneously kicking in and we literally couldn't wait to spare a couple of hours in complete bliss.

… …

 _ **Alex Mazzola**_

Seth and I agreed to meet each other at the local park after the Parent-Teacher Conference meeting. I was anxious to hear the feedback from Seth on how it went with my dad. I was only expecting the worst. As much as I know my man could take down my father any day –in theory – my father was a pretty vicious man himself. I mean he is Italian after all so I'm expecting a few prongs and bruises.

But when I saw my big _bloke_ saunter his way up to me with a huge smile on his face, I legitimately thought I was dreaming and was being punk'd right now. Where is the evidence of discomfort? I'm expecting that!

"So…?" I jumped right to it.

"It was great. I don't know what you were worried about." He said casually.

"Y-you're kidding me right?" I pointed out. He shrugged, cocking an eyebrow.

"Your dad was great! He was nice! I did all I had to do."

"My dad and nice can never ever be in the same sentence. So it's either that wasn't my dad or…that wasn't my dad!" I told him. He sighed. "I think you misunderstood the situation."

"I did not misunderstand the situation!" He told me. "I'm telling you, he was somewhat nice! That's all! We talked about you grades and Italian food and his really nice watch –"

"And I'm telling you that's not my dad you were talking to. It was a con artist!"

"Okay fine! Tell that to picture you showed me of you and your dad at the Colosseum!" He pointed out.

"Seth! This is serious, Seth! Like life and death serious!"

"I wouldn't exaggerate it that much." He chuckled. I glared at him. "Okay fine! I'm serious too! It went great."

"It wasn't supposed to go great!"

"Wow! Alex! You really don't want your dad to love me, do you?" Seth uttered, hurt.

I rolled my eyes.

"Look, Alex! I did what you told me to do. I didn't give off the impression that I was in love with his daughter, I complimented him, and he even gave me his secret recipe. How else was it supposed to go? Did you want us to joust?" He probed.

"I don't understand."

"Joust? You know? Medieval men battling on horses with swords?" He explained.

I sighed. "No, I mean…Why did it go so well? I mean, every guy in my life –which isn't that many – my dad hated and with you…I don't get it."

"Well maybe it's because he doesn't know you and I are together or even thinks of it." He said.

I stared toward the horizon, watching a huge truck drive toward the park before moving my eyes onto Seth.

Seth took my hands in his and held them tight, caressing my palms with his fingers.

"Look! Everything is good. It's pointing to a positive note Alex. You need to step onto the optimism train and believe that this is a good sign." He told me.

I gazed into his brown eyes, pursing my lips together. I was being ridiculous! Seth was right! Of course he was! I needed to be a little more optimistic like he was.

"Okay." I whispered.

"I'm sorry? I didn't hear that?" He frowned.

I gritted my teeth together, narrowing my eyes at him. "Okay! Okay! I get it."

He grinned widely.

"Cool?" I pointed out in annoyance.

He chuckled. "Like a cucumber." He replied.

I rolled my eyes as he used my words against me. He bent down to peck my lips before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug. I smiled as I swathed my arms around his broad neck and got on my tiptoe to situate my chin against his neck as the embrace strengthened.

As I opened my eyes from over his shoulder, I noticed the same truck stop by and a man slipped out of it. I adjusted my focal point on him to realize he looked absolutely familiar.

As I pulled away from Seth's embrace, I took a step forward past him, my eyes not removed from the man currently making his way to us.

"Who is that?" Seth asked me.

I didn't answer for a while as I tried to process it on my own.

As the man came closer, the more memories flooded my brain. His shoulder length curly hair, tanned skin, pierced nose and lip, tattoos all over his upper torso and dark, leathery boots and jacket to bout.

His sly blue eyes caused a familiar stir in my stomach.

And it wasn't a good feeling.

"That's Connor." I felt my voice utter out shakily and nervously, uncertain. "He's…" I paused.

All the memories suddenly just flew in my brain. All those years of regret, pain, hatred that almost led me to suicide has come back in this one very moment.

"He is the one who raped me." I stated.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Mother's Day Weekend To All!**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12: Memory Resurface

_**Seth Clearwater**_

"Alex," The _rapist_ said with a smug smile.

"Connor," My mate replied wintrily. "Surprised to see you back in Oakland Woods."

"You missed me?" He had the nerve to reply.

"You wouldn't be a passing thought on my mind even if you were across the galaxy." He chuckled arrogantly.

"Looks like you haven't changed. Takes me back to the awesome times we spent together, don't you think?" He questioned, taking a slight step forward.

I was surprised I held it together all this time but the second he took a step forward, that was the final straw for me. I suddenly took a protective stance in front of my mate and gave him a menacing look.

"Close enough," I snarled.

The boy took one good look at me and started recoiling back. I could sense the fear blistering off of him as his eyes widened for a split second. He covered it up by laughing hysterically, moving his eyes slightly away from me and onto my mate who stood hidden behind my back.

"Looks like you got yourself a bodyguard." Connor, the dead meat, uttered out.

"I'm much more than that you incompetent punk!" I said viciously. Man this kid better stop talking or else imma need restraint!

The punk chuckled, looking up at me. "You're mouthy! Is he your boyfriend?" He glanced back at Alex. I could tell he was slightly afraid of the answer because I could hear his heart beating increasing.

I couldn't help but smirk just a little bit.

He looked to be in his early to mid-twenties but that didn't matter to me. He wasn't intimidating at all to me, no human was but he seemed like a special case. His numerous tattoos and piercings couldn't overthrow his emaciated stature. It would be like breaking celery stick quick and easy.

"What are you doing here, Connor? What do you want?! I thought you were still serving your time in prison." Alex said. I could sense that this guy's presence made her anxious.

For over a year since I've been with Alex, I knew one thing for sure. She was never easily intimidated or afraid. She was fearless, I've never seen the slightest hint of fear in her but now it's like being around someone totally different. And it was all because of one stupid guy.

Any _thing_ that endangered my mate…I'd _endanger_ it!

"I'm out on a probationary basis, testing whether or not I can slip back into society. Turns out I've been good for the past three years and I couldn't wait to celebrate it with the girl who made these past three years possible!" He said, gesturing towards her but the good thing he did was stay on his lane or else it wouldn't have been pretty.

"Well I'm glad I could help." Alex replied with a sense of sarcasm in her voice.

"You know how hard it is to get jobs in this town? Since my name is now basically 'Sex Offender'!" The asswipe stated.

"Well it's a good look on you. Since you're basically a disgrace to the male race." I snarled.

The wimp gulped but managed to cover it up with a sneer as he turned to Alex.

"How's your family?" He asked her.

Alex just kept quiet which seemed to satisfy him and he abruptly laughed.

"Trouble in _hell_?" He said in such a way that made me realize there was a hidden message behind it.

"Does your dad know you're screwing around with a much older guy? I mean I think you know how that turned out before. You don't want a repeat, do you?" He chuckled.

I could feel my mate's uneasy state increase rapidly and her heart began beating like crazy as she dropped her head to the ground.

That was it to send my blood to boil like crazy.

This punk better shut up or disappear before I break his neck with my bare hands and then phase and finish him off.

I could feel the heat rising as my fists clenched together. I felt my throat grumble and a low, vicious growl erupted through my grinded teeth. My mind was prepared to do something I never thought I'd do.

To kill.

"Seth." Just one soothing, pleading voice from my mate and one touch of the arm brought me back to my conscious state.

"Please, just calm down and let it go. It's not worth it okay! I can tell you're about to phase so just breathe and let it go, okay?" She whispered, imploring me to calm down.

I didn't reply, although, I could feel my bloodlust decreasing but I still stood my firm ground.

The cowardice boy noticed all of this and you'd swear he was just about to piss his pants out of terror.

"Just go, Connor! And never come back." Alex warned him with eyes of scrutiny and admonition.

He glimpsed at her before setting his eyes on me, widespread. His heart was beating heavily as he began backing away.

"Tell your mom I said hi, Alex." He said, attempting to sound sinister but it came out as a terrified yelp.

He finally walked away and jumped into his truck before quickly disappearing.

"Seth!" Alex called. I growled. "Seth! Please, look at me!" She pleaded, pulling my face to look at her.

The moment I laid eyes on the hazel eyes I fell in love with the minute I met her, I visibly calmed and was brought back to earth.

"Alex! What the hell was that?" I demanded, my voice in immense anger. Not at her but at the situation. "Who was that?"

"Seth, calm down!"

"How can you drop a bombshell like that and expect me to calm down? He raped you!" I yelled. She stared at the group. "And I'm about to rip that guy to shreds." I growled menacingly as I began charging for him.

I locked his scent. I know where he'd be going.

"No! No!" Alex stopped me, gripping my arm.

I glared at her.

Why the hell not?

"He already got what he deserved in prison for three years!" She tried to reason with me.

I scoffed. "Three years is not enough! He deserves eternity. In hell! Dead!" I stated.

"Seth, do not do something you'll regret! You don't endanger human life. It's not you." She said.

"I can't live up to that code when it threatens the reason for my entire existence!" I expressed.

She pressed her lips together. For a brief second, she had her eyes on the ground before forcing herself to look into my eyes.

"Alex! Tell me what's going on. Tell me exactly what happened." I spoke.

She looked away from me for a while, gathering all her thoughts before giving in with a sigh.

"Okay, um…" She whispered shakily, uncertain. "Why don't I just show you?" She suggested.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

… ….

Alex and I were currently standing on the soft sand of the beach, watching the waves of the crystal blue waters of the ocean and the sun setting in the east with the wind grazing our skin.

Alex took me here to explain things to me but for the past five minutes, she hadn't said a word. She just stared out into the horizon without a blink of the eye as her perfectly long, sleek raven followed the direction of the breeze.

As I was about to say something, Alex's sigh cut me off.

"Three years ago, I met Connor right here on the beach. I…I got into a fight with my parents and I came here to console my thoughts or keep my composure, I'm not really sure. Heck, I don't even know what the fight was about but I used to always come here when that happened. It was also around that time my grandfather died, someone I was really close to. I came here all the time just to think. Being around water always seemed to calm me down." She said, exhaling a heavy sigh as her voice cracked.

I followed her gaze onto the streaming waters of the ocean. I could see what she meant by it calming her down, the sound of water had a soothing feel to it. Especially when the sun was setting and no one else was around. It's just you, the water and the birds chirping as they flew by. It reminded me so much of the beach back in La Push. I used to always visit the beach after my dad died.

"So…I met Connor here, smoking some pot or marijuana or whatever with a bunch of his friends. It was like being around a bunch of Pearl Jam/Headbanger people." She chuckled non-humorously as she used one of her least favorite bands as an analogy.

"He approached me and asked if I wanted to sit and smoke with some of his friends. Mind that I was in my most vulnerable state at the time and I just succumbed to my emotions and gave in. I thought having the rush of being around the 'bad boys' was what I needed, you know? Connor was what I _thought_ I needed. I was fifteen and he was nineteen. It was all wrong but I thought it was right."

"After a couple of months of heavy drinking and smoking, I realized something. That I hated myself." She said. "Honestly, I was in depression and I wanted to literally throw my life away. Connor was always the person who opened me up to new different things, and I thought I liked it. It was actually to the point where I needed it." She expressed, her voice emotionally unstable.

"But then he pushed me into something I wasn't ready for and when I said no. He got angry and began beating me." Alex stated.

Blood began rushing through my veins as Alex said all of this and I could feel it boil yet again.

"I thought I was going to die that night until a bunch of police in squad cars appeared and him and his friends bolted the scene. I thought about just lying there, waiting for the police to come save me but I knew that would only lead me into trouble so I picked myself up and ran north. I actually ran away from the only people that could save me from this mess."

"After that dreadful night, all I wanted to do was get home and fall into the arms of _a_ mother but sadly I didn't get that. I got someone who instead gave me a lecture on why did all of this and deserved to get beaten because I was too foolish. I think that's when I actually really hated my mom." She said.

"Alex…" I tried to comfort her, even though I was so livid inside.

"That's not where it ended, unfortunately. My mom thought of a brilliant idea to teach me a lesson and got into contact with Connor when I had a dance lesson one day. She gave him the address to the studio and…" She stopped herself as she glanced at the ground. I could smell the tears threatening to leak from her eyes.

"I made one colossal mistake that day. My dance teacher left me to lock up when I left as I was trying hard to perfect a routine for the dance championship a couple days away. So as I was about to leave, Connor showed up out of the blue and talked to me for a moment. I was shocked and scared because I kind of knew with the look in his eyes what was going to happen next." She said.

"I started running back up the stairs of the studio, thinking of heading out the backdoor but he was too quick for me and when he got his hands on me, he threw me to the ground and started ripping my clothes open –"

"Alex." I whispered, placing my hand on one of her crossed arms.

She stared at the contact for a while before inhaling a gust of air.

"So much for first times, right?" She said with a weak chuckle.

I felt my own tears brimming in my eye sockets, on the verge of falling out as I _felt_ the pain my mate had to endure. That feeling had to be the most horrible thing I had to witness her feel.

"You see why it was hard for me to let you in!" She was now sobbing. "I knew that if I let you in that I'd be taking the biggest risk of my life. I know now that you'd never hurt me. I've never told anybody about this, not even Nessie because it was always hard to trust anyone but I trust you. I got lucky with finding a good guy but…this is something that will live with me till the day I die. I can never step foot in a dance studio without feeling _naked…_ unworthy."

"Alex! That is no pain anybody in this world should ever go through. It's sad and sickening that there are such disgusting people out there." I said to her, trying hard to fight the tears.

"You should have never went through that. You don't deserve it. You never did! Hurt like that can never be taken back and I'm sorry I wasn't in your life to let you avoid going through that but I'm here now. And I promise you, I _will never_ …I will never ever hurt you in anyway. I won't strip you from making your own decision. I won't be _that_ guy. I can't!" I assured her as much as I could.

She turned her body to me, sniffling as she wiped away the tears leaking from her eyes. She nodded.

"Yeah, I know that." She smiled. "You'll never hurt me, Seth."

Her hazel eyes suddenly met mine and it was like looking into someone totally different. Someone vulnerable but so precious.

" _I love you_ , Seth." She muttered, locking her fingers through my hair.

That was the first time she actually ever uttered those three words to me without a hint of teasing of any kind. I knew she loved me, just as much as I loved her but to hear them actually fall from her lips literally was the best thing ever.

"And I know I've been so selfish and unfair in _not_ saying those words to you because I was afraid. But most of all, I've been selfish because I love you so much. And I know how much you love me and I don't know…it scared me to think that I could someday lose you." She said.

I suddenly gripped her face in my hands.

"You will never lose me and I will never lose you. I've got you, Alex. You've got me." I assured her.

She grinned widely, resting her warm hands on my sides.

"We've got each other." She added.

I smiled, nodding my head and laid my lips on her forehead, leaving them there for a while before pulling her to my chest. I felt her arms wrap around me as her head lay on my beating chest.

Nothing and no one in this world could break us apart.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**

 **I'm currently creating a Setting Dusk trailer that will probably be uploaded in a couple of weeks so be on the look out!**

 **Fun Fact: Initially, Alex and Seth weren't supposed to be imprinted. My plan a couple of years ago was to have Alex be matched with Embry and Jennifer with Seth but I'm honestly glad I changed my mind.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13: Can I Have Your Number?

_**Felicity Stone**_

After school, I decided to take my usual jog around the neighborhood.

Yes! Shocker!

I know I'm basically the queen of heels and handbags but since I'm diabetic, I have to keep up with regular exercise and I also enjoy it.

After fixing the laces of my sneakers and plugging in my headsets of my iPod, I began my jog around the block.

"Hi, Mr. Fredrickson!" I waved to the old man watering his lawn.

"Miss Stone!" He waved back. "Greet your grandmother for me!"

"Will do!" I yelled back.

He was my Nana's boyfriend!

Okay! Maybe not a boyfriend but close.

Mr. Fredrickson was a widower who lost his wife a couple of years ago so I understood why he wanted a companion but it was cute that he had a small crush on my grams.

As I continued jogging down the block for a good fifteen minutes, I decided to change my playlist on my iPod. I pulled it out of my holster and scrolled down list of pop songs.

As I go to press play on a Katy Perry song over the Taylor Swift one I was contemplating on, I continued my run.

Suddenly, I heard a call coming on my iPod Touch.

"Hey!" I greeted after checking the Caller ID.

" _Guess who this is?"_ He stated in a horrible Russian accent.

"I'm going to go with Luke Fitzpatrick. Since I see your Caller ID…as Luke Fitzpatrick." I pointed out.

" _Aww, man!"_ He moaned. _"I was going for a Scottish Hitman."_

"I thought you were impersonating Oliver Putin! With a terrible Russian accent." I told my best guy friend.

" _Nah! Oliver Putin has the terrible accent, I on the other hand am stellar."_ He uttered proudly in a not-so-great-even-worse British accent.

"Just shut up! Shut up!" I laughed.

" _What are you doing?"_ He asked in interest.

"Well…for one, you should never ask a girl what she's doing!"

" _Oh, am I not supposed to do that?"_ He gasped.

I laughed. "Yep!"

" _Well I guess that's why Rea gave me the cold shoulder when I asked her what she was doing when she was eating dark chocolate."_

"What did you say exactly?"

" _Um…that chocolate makes you fat?!"_ He gave in.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, gosh! That's why she gave you the cold shoulder dummy! You never call or even imply a girl is fat and/or anything she eats will make her fat! That's a no-go!"

"Oh…damn!"

I rolled my eyes. "You really need to know more about the female species."

" _Clearly."_

"Seriously, what will you do without me?" I laughed.

" _Honestly? I have no idea! I'd literally lose my freaking mind._ " He pointed out, not as a joke. He sounded extremely serious.

I guffawed.

" _Can I ask a girl what her shoe size is?"_

Abruptly, I felt my entire body colliding into something incredibly hard that literally knocked my iPod to the ground.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Watch it, will ya…" I trailed off as I lifted my head to see the most stunning eyes in the history of all eyes!

"I am sorry." The beholder of the stunning eyes apologized in a thick, masculine, sexy, alluring voice.

"M'kay!" I stated with a nervous laugh.

After what felt like forever, I went back to earth with a shake of the head.

"It's okay! Don't worry about it." I said awkwardly as I bent down to pick my iPod but he was way too quick for me.

"I got it." He told me as he lifted it effortlessly off the ground and emerged back up, towering my 5`5 frame with a good six inches.

"Here you go," He replied with a dimpled grin as he extended the gadget out to me.

I felt my cheeks burn as slowly took the phone from him, touching his skin briefly which ignited a jolt of electricity radiating off both of us… _for each other_. I did not ignore that one bit.

"Thank you," I replied with a cutesy giggle as I batted my eyes at him. "Thank you very much, mister."

He scoffed, looking at me up and down. "You're Felicity Stone, right? Rea's friend?"

I then got a good look at him and realized who it was.

I widened my eyes. "You're Oliver Reed! Rea's older brother."

Omigosh! He was Rea's brother who returned to Oakland Woods after almost six years of being missing after a plane crash! Why didn't I realize!

"I didn't recognize you over the hoodie." I laughed. "I didn't know you lived around here now?"

He smiled. "I've been living in this part of downtown for a while now. I'm surprised to see you here?"

Downtown? How did I get to downtown? It was like a forty minute drive from where I lived?

I frowned as I scanned my surroundings.

And in fact I was in a downtown alley behind two apartment buildings.

That was weird! I didn't even think I was jogging that far ahead.

"Um…no! I guess I was really into my jog." I laughed awkwardly. I glanced down to see my iPod, the screen was cracked!

"Oh, no!"

"Dammit! I am so sorry that happened. I promise I'll just fix it. Just give me your contact details."

"No! You don't have to do that. It's just an iPod. I'll just fix it." I tried to say. But I damn wanted his phone number! "On second thought, give me your number. I-I'll just let you know how it went."

He chuckled. "Let me take your number instead, since…" He said, gesturing to my cracked screen.

I chuckled. Dammit!

"Right." I replied.

He pulled his phone out and handed it to me. I tapped my digits in and contemplated saving it under 'Felicity Stone, your future bae' and resorted to saving it as just Felicity.

"Great! Thanks!" He said with an attractive grin. "I'll give you call."

I grinned. "Okay!" I nodded my head.

He smiled as he jogged away. I watched as his amazing physique glided with every trot of the leg before he disappeared.

Mmm…

Oliver.

I sighed as I put my focus now on my surroundings.

How did I get here?

And how will I get out?

I shook my head as I found my legs involuntarily walk briskly down the rundown alley.

But I immediately halted in my tracks when I saw a gooey, red liquid trail down the rocky ground. I frowned as I stupidly followed the liquid to a dark pathway behind rubbish bins.

 _Don't look! Don't look!_ My conscience told me.

But my subconscious just ignored and I found my eyes ogling over a mutilated, disembodied, bloody body hidden behind a wall.

I gasped!

"Hello?" Luke's voice was the last thing I heard before screaming.

… …

I finally got home that evening to the sound of my grandmother's old classical music playing in the background.

I managed to get home by bus after running away, trying to get the engrave image of the dead body I saw in the downtown alley. Luke totally freaked out when he heard me scream but I assured him that it was just my cracked screen I was screaming about which I was glad he found convincing.

I rolled my eyes as I threw my coat and scarf on the rack and began marching my way to the stairs, passing the living room where I knew my grams was.

"How was your jog, dear?" I heard my nana's warm voice call out for me.

I mentally groaned as I stopped on the second step, shutting my eyes in frustration.

"Uh, it was great, Nana!" I told her as I slowly began ascending the stairs, letting my hair fall down.

"Felicity, sweetheart. Why don't you come down here and talk to your old grams?" She exclaimed in her traditionally welcoming tone.

I sighed under my breath as I spun around on my heels and began making my way to the living room where I found her seated on the reclining chair next to the lamp stand and fireplace, fully engrossed in her book _**Malleus Maleficarum**_.

"My day was like any normal day, nana. Nothing special." I told her.

She moved her focus from her old novel and onto me as she adjusted her glasses. I could tell why I was always referred to as my grandmother's past doppelganger because we looked so much alike except the difference in ages. I always loved it when people told me that because then it got me to think of how my biological mom looked like before I was born.

"Hmm." She said, nodding her head. "Why don't you take a seat?" She suggested, more like demanded as she patted the couch on the other side.

I pressed my lips together, adjusting my glasses up and took a seat.

She sighed as she placed her novel against her chest and looked me directly in the eye.

"My dear, _Faye_ …" She said to me, using the little name she gave me as a kid. "How are you doing? Honestly,"

"Grams, I don't want to talk about it."

"But you should. You haven't said a word to me about how you're dealing with your father in the hospital and Linda dying."

I felt my breathing hitch at the mention of my parents.

"You mean my mother, Linda." I corrected her.

Ever since my parents' plane crash less than six months ago, I can honestly admit to myself that I wasn't the same person as I was before. I always tried to put a brave face and smile to all my friends, which really helped but everytime I came back home, I'd just run to room because I couldn't bear to realize that I might never see my parents again. I never had the chance to grieve all the people I've lost in my life.

My biological mom who I never met, my stepmom, Hunter…

My dad's still in a coma, I actually don't think he'll ever wake up. And I know it's not fair to him to keep him alive which is why I always wondered why my grandmother couldn't just pull the plug.

However, I knew exactly why she didn't do that.

She wanted me to see him one last time. My grams knew I wasn't ready to see him, I mean I haven't seen him since the crash and she wanted me to. She knew that she can only pull the plug if I was ready to pull the plug and let go.

And since my eighteen birthday is a couple of months away, I was at the age where I could actually be the one who makes the huge decision.

"Yes." My grams replied after a long time. "Felicity, it's not good to keep all of these emotions bottled inside."

"I miss them." I finally gave in, suddenly crying.

"I miss them so much! It's like this hollow feeling in my chest without them. And I know I've been disappointing you with not being a little sensitive to the matter or not being conscious of the things I do." I expressed, remembering the time my grams caught me and a guy who I spent the night with at the beginning of the school year.

"I'm sorry, nana!" I apologized, sobbing heavily. "I just…I miss them so much."

"Sweetheart," She whispered, grabbing my hand in hers.

I sniffed, looking back at her.

"You're not alone. You have me. Your father left me in my care and I may be an old hag but," She said. I chuckled. "But I can protect you."

"Protect me? From what?" I furrowed my brows, wiping away some of my tears.

She didn't answer me directly but instead asked me a question.

"Felicity. Have you been having weird dreams lately?" She asked.

I thought back. Ever since my accident, I've been having a lot of weird dreams and I don't know, visions – if lack of a better word. It's strange. They're not imaginary dreams one would have when they're sleeping and never remember, they feel so real, like I've been through them before. One in particular that I constantly keep thinking about was an image of an _angel on fire_ along with his legion of bloodsucking demons and I somehow was caught in the middle of it all.

"A few," I lied.

My grandmother nodded her head.

"Remember that story I told you about? About…" My nana began.

"Yeah, the story about the origins of the malevolent spirits." I stated.

"And what does it say?"

"The spirit came from the ancient trivial nation which has still yet to be determined. It has open up doors to other ancient folklores such as the _**Circe**_ , _**Morgan le Fay**_ and the _**Hecate**_. The spirit is so wicked that it's been resorted to be a sacred magical folklore in its twenty-five hundred year reign. The spirit can only take its thrown among the chosen ones. The enchantresses of _Amintia_ – a small village in Ireland – casted the spell _, Detainmos_ in order to keep the spirit hidden. That was until 1515, the portal where the dark magic had been hoarded had, had opened up and manifested every single supernatural powers there was." I recited.

Nana released a small smile.

"But you missed one crucial detail." She told me. I frowned. "Do you know how Amintia became to be?"

I shook my head.

"You see, my Faye. The enchantresses of Amintia did not just keep the powerful spirit safe from danger to the town and in some cases the world, they protected it…they safeguarded it as if their lives depended on it, maybe it did. When the spirit had been unleashed, the dark magic had taken over the town and chaos began with it. The portal had gone rampant, unrestrained, causing outlandish havoc in the town and the supernatural world. Over time, the spirit still lives on but has been contained after one sacrifice of member of the Amintia town. The sacrifice however wouldn't hold the dark spirit forever, there will come a time where it'll escape and wreak havoc yet again. As _we_ lead closer to its five hundred years of captivity, there danger has been thickening. We can feel it. It's on its way and lots of lives could be taken from it."

I was so attentive to the words. As much as I didn't believe what she said since it sounded absurd and it was just a story, it was something interesting to hear.

"The only way the spirit can be stopped and destroyed _forever_ is if the last living heir/soul of the spirits descend destroys it." Nana finished off.

"The last living descendant? The descendant of the spirit or the descendant of the enchantress?" I asked.

She smiled. "I think you know what I'm talking about. The only being with the most power in possibly the entire supernatural domain."

" _ **The Pythoness…"**_ I concluded with a whisper as I stared at the floor.

I looked up. "Nana, does this have anything to do with the Clairvoyant story you told me about? About the sisters who manifested magical powers?"

My grandmother didn't answer me directly but instead flashed me a smile.

"The spirit realm is a powerful thing, my dear." She told me as she stared into my eyes that were identical to hers.

My grandmother set her eyes on my slightly exposed neck. I followed her gaze to see the bite mark left on the crook of my neck. I pulled my hair forward slightly as I tried to uncomfortably hide it but it was no use, she saw it and she wasn't too happy.

"Felicity –" She began, reaching for my hand.

The moment my Nana touched my right hand, I watched as she automatically tensed up and arched her head back, exhaling a light gasp with her eyes rolling back. I sat there in shock, having no clue what was happening.

"Nana?" I called.

After a few long seconds, my grandmother let go of my hand and recuperated herself, breathing heavily. Then she darted her head towards me in pure shock.

"Who have you come into contact with? Have you told anybody about our story?" She interrogated. "Did you!" She snarled as she gripped my wrist tightly.

I gasped and flinched at the shocking pain.

"No!" I cried out in frantic, looking into my grandmother's face where the scar on her face –from the animal attack she had way before I was born – was on full display.

"No! Not at all, nana!" I expressed.

She let go of my wrist when what felt like forever and hitched a breath.

I furrowed my eyebrows at the arcane of my nana.

"Okay! I'm sorry sweetheart. Go to bed." She told me, stroking my chin gently.

I nodded my head, still gripping my wrist as I stood up and began leaving the room.

"Oh and one thing, my dear." She called.

I turned around.

"Be careful who you interact with, okay? Things will change for you in a couple of months." She ended off awkwardly.

I gave her one concerned, puzzled look before walking off.

My Nana was so crazy!

Was she?

 _ **But then as certain events transpired, I realized how uncrazy my grandmother actually was.**_

… …

 _ **Embry Call**_

After my shift at Starbucks, I drove over to Jacob's work to give him some complimentary coffee. I instantly regretted it because he suddenly thought I was his personal assistant and asked me to grab him something to bite at this fast food restaurant across the road. I didn't complain that much because I was pretty hungry myself.

As I walked into the double doors of the restaurant Greasy Meat, I noticed a few glances from the working class people who lived downtown.

I smiled.

This was my kinda scene. It was like back in Washington. It was busy and not everyone around here looked like they drove upper class vehicles like Mercedes or Bentley's. It was pretty country what with all the leather, wood and cowboy hats everyone wore.

Yep! This is where imma chill from now on.

I sauntered over to an open table and slid into one of the seats. I sighed as I heard a loud hoot of a horn. I glanced out the window to see a gigantic ship loading out a bunch of things and another boat loading fish. It was clear that this part of downtown was close to the harbor.

I moved my focus onto the standalone menu with specials.

"Ooh! Steak divine?" I asked, humming in approval. I love me some steak.

I could hear and feel the sound of the heel of shoes making their way over to me and I looked up to see the familiar beautiful blonde I couldn't stop thinking about for the past week.

I grinned. Ooh! Back for round two I see?

This should be good.

"Welcome to _Greasy Meat where the Grease gets to your Feet_!" She said with enthusiasm, twirling around.

I bit back a laugh as I placed my thumb on my lips.

She sighed, still not looking up at me as she began jotting something down on her notepad.

"Can I take your order?" She asked, placing the menu in front of me and she finally lifted her head up to meet my eyes with a bright smile on her face.

Her comets were back again.

Her smile dropped when she realized it was me.

"It's you." She said with a scoff.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, clutching my chest.

That cut me real deep.

She didn't look up.

"I didn't know you worked here! Such a small world." I laughed. She cocked an eyebrow. "Did your boss tell you to do that little introduction? Because it's pretty rich!" I laughed.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah well, if it pays the bills, I don't really care."

"What bills if you're staying with your brother, what's his face?" I asked.

"It's Nahuel. And I don't live with him anymore. I moved out a couple of days ago." She told me.

Hmm. Well I wonder why that happened.

I nodded my head. I moved my eyes from her face to stare at her outfit. She had her hair up in a ponytail and wore her yellow Greasy Meat top –with its signature logo of a fat guy unhitching his jaw and eating a massive steak – and a skirt hidden behind her apron and added the look with brown knee-high boots. She looked pretty darn cute.

"Pretty awesome getup!" I laughed uncontrollably as I stared at her apron and glanced up at her.

She squinted her eyes at me and pursed her lips together.

"Just stop! I look ridiculous, I get it." She rolled her eyes.

"No, honestly. You look adorable." I said honestly with a huge smile.

She didn't seem convinced.

"What can I get for you?" She questioned, looking like she'd pretty much die than be around me as she played with her fingers.

Man! That stings my ego.

"What do you recommend, sweetie pie?" I spoke.

She snorted. "I don't eat here." She simply replied. "But I'd suggest you try the 'Slice You Down' special. We actually prepare the meat especially for you right in front of your eyes. We actually slice the meat with a perfect kitchen knife and roast it. It's really gory."

I just smiled slightly.

Feisty one I see.

I really like it.

Gimme more!

I snickered as I browsed at the menu in front of me.

"Uh, well sounds inviting but I'll pass" I said, eying the menu.

I could feel her eyes staring down at me, eying me carefully.

She was checking me out! She was totally checking me out.

"Uh…Can I have the _Steak Divine_ , along with some saucy chicken wings and fries? Oh and can you add a double-decked chicken/beef burger on top of that? And could you throw in the _'Stuff Me Like A Teddy bear'_. It's the huge chicken stuffed with bacon, ham, and cheese and onions right?"

"It's the Greasiest thing on the menu."

"Mmm. I like that. Also could you add some Jalapeno sauce, ooh and some extra spice and blue cheese in the beef burger, I like it pretty _spicy_ and _cheesy_? Also could you ask the cook to make my chips extra crispy too! And just put a lot of them! Fill up the whole plate. And uh, can I have a club soda along with chocolate chip milkshake?"

Her face was in shock.

"Are you going to have all of that?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I mean this hot bod can't feed itself, right?" I teased, winking at her.

She grumbled, rolling her eyes as she jotted my order down on her pad.

"How are you having it?"

"I was thinking you and me. Right here. You feeding me. What do you think?" I suggested.

"I meant, are you eating here or is it a takeout?" She questioned gruffly.

I grinned, gnawing my bottom lip as I gave her a once-over.

"Right here, baby." I stated.

She rolled her eyes but I swear to god, guys! I swear I saw a slight blush on one of her cheeks!

Maybe it's all in my head but…

"Is that all?" She asked professionally.

"Can I also have your number?" I probed.

She looked at me, eyes fully transfixed in mine. I gave her my signature charming smile and two wriggles of the eyebrows for effect.

She smiled as she flipped the order paper to write down –presumably her number – onto a clean page.

Yes! I'm getting one step closer.

Boogie dance, uh huh uh huh! Boogie dance, uh huh uh huh!

She tore the paper from its head and folded it and seductively handed it to me with batting eyes and a suggestive smirk.

I bit my lip as I took it from her hands, not without feeling the contact of her fingers with mine for a brief second before she let go and walked away.

I watched her disappear into the other room.

I flipped the paper open.

 _ **Go to hell!**_

I read those three words and couldn't help but grin. This is only fueling the fire babe! I'm gonna get her!

I laughed as I folded the paper and shoved it into my pocket.

"Hey, dude!" I heard Jacob's voice from behind as he patted my shoulder and slid into a seat opposite mine.

"Yo!" I greeted. "Your shift over?" I asked.

He nodded, lifting and folding his sleeves up and adjusting his watch.

"Been drowning in like eight cars all day and all I want is eat!" He laughed as he pulled his phone out.

"Yeah, I feel you man. Food should be here in a minute." I told him. "Hopefully nobody spits in it though."

He looked at me, frowning. "Why would anyone spit in it?"

I chuckled. "It's pretty funny actually. I don't think Jennifer likes me very much." I told him.

"Mhmm, I wonder why." He said sarcastically.

"I'm going to make her come around though. I promise you. She'll be mine!" I said the last part sinisterly for effect.

He chuckled. "Right."

"Dude, why didn't you tell me she worked here?" I asked, sneaking a glance at her waiting another table.

"I thought you knew?"

"Yeah, like my current expression totally gave it away!" I stated, rolling my eyes.

"Where's Sethy boy?" I asked.

"Uh…he's got something to deal with Alex. Remember how pissed Seth was the whole night last night? Well, apparently something happened yesterday that almost sent him over the edge. He almost phased and killed a guy." Jake said with a dreadful look.

I hissed. "That's bad for him."

"Yeah," He said. "Apparently this guy did something to her that got him so ticked off but he won't tell me what."

"I say we snatch this kid, chloroform the little bastard, wrap him in some bubble wrap and push him down a flight of stairs and after we finish him off by ripping him to pieces with our canine choppers! Done!" I solved the problem.

It sounded a lot better saying it than thinking it!

Jake snickered. "It's not that easy."

"Yes, it is!" I said, shaking my head viciously at my reluctant alpha.

Why the hell not dude?

"I don't know. Unless Seth's ready to tell us what's going on, we better lay off a while before taking action."

"Ugh! Fine!" I sighed, rolling my eyes. "You just wanna suck the fun outta everything."

"Miss killing vampires?" He pointed out.

"Dude!" I exclaimed. "Like this is not okay! The last time I got to rip a bloodsucker to shreds was three years ago! Three! And that vamp didn't even put up a fight."

"Well I don't think you'll get your chance with this guy. He's human."

"Who the hell cares?" I probed.

But I knew I wouldn't get my wish what with 'protecting human life' blah di blah blah!

Jake's phone buzzed and he snatched it from the table to read the text.

"Seth told us to bring him something to eat." He said, placing the phone back on the table.

"Why don't you just tell him to just come over? And bring Alex with?"

"Embry, this is a small town and he's her teacher. They can't be seen with each other anywhere but the apartment. It's not SeaWorld!"

"He's an idiot!" I pointed out.

Jake laughed as our drinks were brought in –by a different waitress.

 _She's_ touched by me, I see. I affect her so deeply that she doesn't want to see me and bring my food.

So sweet!

"Thank you," Jacob said with his sweet Jacob-y smile as he began taking a sip of his club soda.

The waitress blushed as she quickly scurried away, glancing back at him with a smile.

I sniggered as I took a sip of my milkshake.

"Anyway, Seth didn't want to tell me what it was about but I'm sure he'll tell us tonight." He stated as he began typing something down on his cell.

"Who are texting? Let me guess, _Baby Fang_?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

 _Baby Fang_ was the name I gave Nessie a couple of years ago.

"You guys can't keep your minds and hands off each other! Like we get it, it's the honeymoon stage but you don't have to be obvious."

He laughed. "That's what imprinting does to you, my friend. You'll experience it one day."

I've never really thought of myself as someone who'd someday imprint even though it's quite the possibility. I mean, I wanted to enjoy my twenties though, not be automatically tied down but always watching my fellow wolfers tie themselves down and get married and have kids and all that jazz, it kinda leaves me in the background.

"Nah, not for me." I told him.

I'm not complaining though. I don't think falling in love with someone, first sight is what I want for myself. Heck, I don't even think I want that. I just wanna have fun!

"So you're planning on being a forty year old bachelor with no plans of settling down?" He asked.

"Yeah! Exactly! I mean I've got this girl calling me up, she lives in Bakersfield. I'm going to see her tomorrow and then I'm on to the next one." I shrugged.

"That's what I love about you man. You don't push too hard when you're into someone. You always have backup!" He stated.

"I'm not getting into a relationship!" I laughed. "Problem avoided."

"Except you're still an asshole." He said, taking a sip.

I shrugged. "That's true!"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Just to let you know, I wasn't talking to Nessie. I was actually talking to Bella. She apparently thinks I can't take care of her daughter."

"Well yeah, she's right! You suck." I said as I chewed.

He narrowed his eyes.

I chuckled. "What? It's true! You give Nessie whatever she wants. 'Oh, Nessie wants to stay over! Hey! Why don't I let her stay with me for three weeks' or 'Nessie wants to go skydiving with no parachute! Let's do it!' 'And oh, Nessie wants to starve herself to death, let me just throw away every food and kill every animal out there!'"

He chuckled.

"You've become a pushover, Jake!" I told him.

"What can I say, Em? That's what love does to you. I want my girl to be happy so that I can be happy." He replied.

I watched as he continued devouring his course.

What he said got me thinking.

Do I want that kind of life? Where I spend the rest of my entire lifetime making someone happy? I don't know but if I did, why couldn't I have it? Why couldn't I have that annoying, dopey feeling at the pit of my stomach that all my friends have when their soul mate entered the room? I mean, not that I crave for it but I'd still like to know if it was on the cards for me.

Of course it was, Embry! You're a werewolf for crying in a pothole, there are things out there that are _not_ impossible.

Am I ready for it?

Nah! I'm going to be an _eternal_ bachelor _for life_! Yes I know it's redundant!

… …

 _ **Renesmee Cullen**_

When Jake returned from his shift at work, he and I quickly got ready for our mini hunting exposition outside of California. I've been craving some blood for some time now and I've been grouchy all day so I thought of blood being my tool to just get out of the mundane routines of the day.

After draining my third deer, Jake phased back to human form and approached me.

I dropped the impaled animal to the ground, ignoring all the hateful remarks the birds were giving me and dabbed my mouth with the hem of my cardigan, removing the blood from my lips.

"Nessie?" Jake called.

I glanced back to see my Jacob looking at me with eyes of concern.

"What?" I asked, a little too rough than I intended to be.

"What's wrong with you today? You've been cranky all day, I mean you almost bit Embry's head off when he played with your hair." He said in concern, slightly growling at the mention of what Embry did to me.

I sighed. "I'm fine!" I said gruffly. "I just don't like people playing with my hair."

He didn't seem convinced.

Oh god! Don't look at me like that.

"Just drop it okay!" I said to him.

"Nessie." He pleaded as he took my hand which forced me to turn my body towards him. He pulled me close to him.

"Talk to me." He said.

I chuckled, trying to hide my irritableness and…discomfort.

"It's nothing you need to worry about."

"Nessie, everything that bothers you is something I need to worry about."

"No. I mean…" I paused, cocking an eyebrow as I stared at the ground in embarrassment.

This was probably going to be the most uncomfortable, awkward, absolutely _painful_ topic to ever have with your boyfriend.

"It's nothing _you_ need to worry about." I emphasized, hoping he'd get the gist of what I was saying.

He frowned. "I'm not following?"

I sighed, groaning.

Oh gosh! Just shoot me!

"I mean…" I paused, finding the right words to ease it in. "I'm having a female prerogative moment…" I frowned at my sentence.

"Meaning, what?"

"It's that time of the month." I told him. "Or more correctly, that time of the _months_."

He deepened his frown as he registered my words and when he finally got it, I could visibly see him begin to be squeamish.

"Oh…" Was that really all he could say?

I was blushed scarlet red as I hid my face in my hands.

"Um…So do you want to be left alone?"

"I think that'll be appreciated, yeah." I answered quickly.

He just nodded before backing away.

"I'm just going to find you more deer." He said before quickly phasing back on all fours and running into the bushes.

I sighed as I spun around and stared into the horizon.

Since I was half-human, I was bound to experience some human characteristics in the female anatomy, like having periods for instance. But since I was also half-vampire, those periods wouldn't be the usual month-by-month types and only being a little moody as a side-effect. Instead, I had irregular periods where I had them only after 3-4 months. I began this stage of my development when I was three and a half (eleven to twelve in human years) and my granddad had been studying why I had irregular periods for almost five years now but hadn't found anything to conclude to.

Anyway, so since I had vampire in me, all my human characteristics would be heightened and so (I guess you understand). Instead of physical pain, I had emotional side-effects.

I'm physically 18, maybe even 19 or 20 now so did that mean I'd be having unusual menstrual cycles forever?

Or will it somehow stop? Like some weird hybrid menopause?

Ugh! It gets irritating at times. At least it happens occasionally, right?

The whole concept of my abnormal menstrual cycle got me thinking, will I ever be able to have kids? Of course you'd think so since I do menstruate but it wasn't the normal kind which meant I'd probably not have a normal pregnancy or normal children!

Whoa!

I've never stretched that far in thinking as I grew up. I always seemed to be hundred steps ahead of human children, maybe even thirty year old adults but I've never necessarily thought about things I haven't experienced yet and now that I'm in a serious relationship, I am starting to envision and ponder a future with Jake. But were kids in the picture?

I kinda had an idea that Jake wanted kids from the way he treated the kids back at La Push –i.e. his nephew and Claire – and also with me for half of my life. He's a natural kid lover as much as he'd try to deny it but as for me…I don't know. I want whatever he wanted of course and vice versa but I never exactly thought of myself as maternal in any aspect. The closest thing I got to being maternal is with my cat!

However, the thought of Jake playing with our own children was an amazing sight to see….

 _Jacob and I in five years' time, married in a nice house with a huge yard where I watch my family playing on the green grass lawn. I am preparing lunch outside for my mini-family as I watch my husband and son –who's an exact replica of Jacob in terms of the skin tone, hair color and eyes but has my curly locks – playing catch with a Frisbee with our dog chasing after them._

 _As I prepare the lunch, my eldest daughter tugs me by the dress asking to help with pleading green eyes which I imagined belonged to my father whilst my eldest daughter, my twin helped me set the table…_

" _Mom. What time are the Auntie Alex and Uncle Seth coming?" My eldest asked…_

Whoa!

Oh god! No!

Hold your horses, Ness! Don't start having baby fever now, okay! You're only eight!

After a couple of minutes of thinking, I decided to just forget about it and continued finishing off my meal.

But as I go to finish off my deer, I smelt an unwanted scent flow through my nostrils. I immediately shot my head up, my eyes fully transfixed onto the bushes where I heard the sound of rustling approaching.

"Who's there?" I demanded as I stood a defensive stance.

The rustling of leaves stopped but the scent was still heavily playing in my nasal passages.

"I know you're there!" I called out.

I could hear their heartbeat steadily so it was clear they were not vampires.

What if it was a hunter? I wasn't hunting around the Oakland Woods, California border so it wasn't like I was breaking any rules but what if this particular hunter wasn't caught up on the new negotiation? What if the hunters changed their minds and decided to break the treaty? Especially now that my family are not around?

After what felt like forever, the intruder finally revealed themselves.

"I thought you had a good lock on my scent by now?" The familiar voice stated confidently.

I rolled my eyes as I realized who it was.

"Hi, Nahuel." I greeted, forcing a smile. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "I came here to do exactly what you're doing."

"I thought you had a blood bank." I said to him.

"Well, I love to alternate." He said to me. I nodded. "Are you alone?"

I frowned, cocking an eyebrow at him. "Why?"

"Just asking. I mean, you can't be alone. Anything can happen." He stated.

I scoffed. "If I can walk, I can hunt. I can take of myself, thank you very much." I stated.

He laughed. "I can clearly see that."

I rolled my eyes.

"Where's your big bad wolf, huh? Chewing on a bone? Destroying couches? You finally get bored of him, are you not?"

"Nahuel. What do you want from me? Seriously?" I asked, annoyed.

"I want to make a proposal. I know you may think we're not good together and I respect that but just think about it –"

"There is nothing to think about, Nahuel! I'm with Jake and _that's not going to change_."

He chuckled. "I get that. Just hear me out, mi carina. I'm not asking to court you, Renesmee. I'm just merely expressing my innermost feelings and is it not a human's prerogative to express their emotions, no?"

"You're not entirely human."

He smirked. "Touché," He stated.

What was the point of this meeting?

"What's the proposal?" I asked.

His face beamed. He must have thought I was considering what he was putting on the table but that was entirely off, I was just trying to get this over with so I could finish my meal.

"Well…I want you to answer me this question and I'll be off. Do you think you had a choice?"

"A choice in what?"

"Do you honestly think if you and Jake never met that things would be the same? If this whole werewolf juju he has on you never existed, would you ever consider being with someone of your own kind? Someone who you could relate to in many ways than just one."

I fell silent as I thought about it. A world without Jake was unthinkable but what would it be like without imprinting? Of course Jake and I would have somehow fell in love, right? But…would he still be accepting and friendly to my family if he didn't imprint on me? Or would he still have deep hatred for them still to this day?

Which caused me to think how I'd be today. Would I have never gotten a chance to have Jake as my best friend? As my protector? As my mate? Would I be Jacob-less? Would I even have a happy life without him? Would I even cease to exist?

Or…

Would I find anybody who could even measure up to the kind of man Jake was? Heck, would I still be with Justin?

Would be with…Nahuel?

The thought almost made me shudder because that kind of world was horrible to even think about let alone live it.

I understand why someone would think Nahuel and I should be together –I know, shocker right?

It is kind of implied I guess since he was the only other male vampire hybrid that I knew of –besides Carter who's still a kid and is not exactly a vampire hybrid – and vice versa but that's basically all we have in common. We were on two polar opposite ends in terms our level of thinking.

He was conservative, ingenious, confident, and overbearing.

I, on the other hand, was more contemporary independence, realistic, self-effacing and individualistic.

Would I even be happy in a relationship with Nahuel? I hardly even knew him personally but I can only imagine how 'not on the same page' we'll be.

"No. Jake and I are meant for each other." I replied confidently.

He didn't particularly like my answer but he sure knew how to hide it. Or maybe he still had hope?

"Okay. If that's how you honestly feel, then I'll be on my way." He said with a smile. "Don't think about me while I'm gone."

I chuckled. Boy did he have an ego!

"I'll try not to." I humored him.

Suddenly, I heard the rough patter of paws and a low growl coming from behind me. Out of the blue, Jake's large wolf form flew over me and landed in between Nahuel and I.

Jake released a menacing growl at him.

"Jake! Jake!" I called out, running to my large wolf and placing my hand on his furry head.

Nahuel stiffened as he watched me pet Jake.

"It's okay! It's just Nahuel." I said, glancing back at him before focusing on my mate. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Speak for yourself," I heard Nahuel whisper.

Jake snarled.

"Not helping, Nahuel!" I told him off. "Jake! I'm fine. Nahuel was just leaving."

Nahuel stood there, eyes glared and flared toward Jake who didn't remove his eyes from him either.

I sighed, shaking my head.

Boy drama. Oh gosh!

"Yes. I'll see you two around." Nahuel finally said as he backed away and charged north where he'd feed.

Suddenly, I backed away so Jake could phase back to his human form.

"Jake! I was perfectly safe. He didn't mean any harm. He wasn't an intruder." I said.

"I know that! But I could feel how uncomfortable you were." He said. "What was he doing here anyway?"

"He was actually about to hunt."

"Humans?" He asked with a rough, hoarse tone.

"No! No! Animals."

"I thought he rejected the veggie diet?"

"Well, he said he loved to change over time to time." I told him. "Jake, there's nothing to worry about."

"A vampire feeding off humans?"

"Not actually on humans, just human blood. Remember? Carlisle gave him a blood bank?" I pointed out.

"Still the same thing!"

I rolled my eyes.

"What did he say?" He questioned, staring down at my chest which had the necklace he made for me for my seventh birthday dangling.

"Nothing, okay! He was just being usual Nahuel!" I laughed. "Listen, Jake. I'm not all for little boy drama, okay? I'm with you. Forever. So there's no need to go on a frantic killing spree."

"That's precisely why I'm worried, Ness. He has killed people, Ness! I don't want the same happening to you."

"That's sweet but reminder that I'm also a vampire? I'm a badass!" I laughed.

He smirked and snorted.

I pressed my hands on his bare hips and moved closer to him.

"Listen. We're not going to be that couple who fights over silly things like some guy having a crush on me. It's something that will pass, all we have to do is just ignore it and just be right here. Together."

"And focus on our future?"

My heart skipped a beat as he said that.

 _Our future_.

It sounded just as good thinking in.

I bit my lip and nodded.

He smiled, nodding his head.

"Okay," He replied, huskily. He looked up at the sky. "We should probably head back. It's getting late."

I nodded, gnawing my lip.

"Race you?" I asked as I leaned in closer to his lips on my tiptoes.

"Ooh…A kiss for good luck?" He asked.

I smiled, nodding my head as I was only inches away from his soft lips.

"One… two… three…" I said with each inch. "Go!" I said, quickly maneuvering my way past him and sprinting past him.

I heard him laugh before that laugh turned into a howl as we both ran together in synchronization before I –proudly – picked up the speed, feeling the dark air grazing through my long, bronze locks.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **So guys, this story is heading into drama territory so I thought as a kick start to a drama filled story, I'd give you all a tease to what's to come:**

More supernatural creatures

Someone will find out they're not entirely human

Kidnapping

Multiple love-triangles

Lots of breakups and/or hookups

One of the girls will find out they're _pregnant_

Charles is back and with vengeance

A major character gets into trouble

Enemies of the past come back to haunt the Cullens

An ally turns against the Cullens whilst new ones are formed

 _ **PART 2**_

Aftermaths of Part 1

Introduction of the Elemental creatures

Graduation

An engagement

A wedding

Vampire hunters multiple and wreak havoc on the supernatural world

Friendships get torn apart

A secret that has been kept from Edward and Bella is revealed to them

The Volturi return (but for what?)

MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. Chapter 14: Pep Rally

_**Flash-forward**_

 **Third Person**

It was 2 am in the morning and it was wintry in a Fall obscurity. But the members of the bar of Oak Springham Avenue couldn't care less as they drowned away their sorrows into alcoholic beverages and nourished their immoral lives. Connor, a now common visitor –after three years in semi-solitary confinement – of the downtown bar sat on the bar stool, drinking up a storm with his sixth beer.

"Can somebody gimme another rounda beer!" He shouted out drunkenly, dropping his empty beer bottle on the counter.

The bartender shook his head disapprovingly as he polished a glass.

"Hey-Ho! Bartender!" He said, slamming his hand on the bar counter. "Where's my drink?"

The bartender didn't reply.

Connor croaked. "Screw this." He said, stumbling off the stool and staggering his way out of the bar.

He lurched off the steepy step and hit a puddle of water which he suddenly began kicking at it out of frustration. He huffed and puffed after a long while of _beating_ the water with his foot. His panting halted when he heard and felt the whishing of the wind.

He cussed as he dug into his inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a flask of his whiskey and took a swig of it. The stingy sensations caused him to moan in pleasure before he closed the flask and looked into the distance of the dark back alley where he saw a bunch of cars driving by on the roads opposite the buildings.

His vision was blurry from all the drinking – and he was the verge of passing out –so when he saw the hazy vision of a silhouette of a young woman appearing on the sidewalk of the alley about twenty feet from where he stood, he felt his luck coming in.

He saw this a perfect opportunity to catch his release and to celebrate his first couple of days of freedom and what better way than seeking out pleasure. Well, _his_ pleasure that is.

He laughed sinisterly as he took another swig of whiskey for encouragement before making his way –unevenly so – to the girl in a dark hoodie and black leather tights.

"Hey!" He called out.

The girl didn't turn around.

"Hey, sexy lady!" He walked quickly as he watched her begin to walk away. "Where you running to, girl?" He called out as he reached the back alley.

He walked briskly to try to catch up to her but when he reached to the spot she was, he realized she was nowhere in sight. He frowned.

Where could she have gone that quickly?

He scanned the vicinity only to see two cars pass by until he was essentially the only person there. He groaned, shaking his head as he dug into his pocket and pulled his whiskey out to take another nip. As he faltered his way down the gloomy, back alley, he managed to imbibe almost every drop of his drink.

As he went to finish the entire flask, the familiar whishing sound of the wind reached his ears and body, however, this time it wasn't the wind. His intoxicated body spun around.

"Who's there?" He shrieked drunkenly.

"Connor," He heard an eerie, feminine whisper in the distance.

He turned around, facing the direction of the bar, only to see nothing.

"Over here, Connor!" The familiar whisper came from behind this time.

He whirled around.

"W-wh-what's there? Who's there?!" He shouted out in anger but soon laughed slyly.

"Huh! You're playing hide and seek. I can play, baby! Am I getting warmer?" He laughed hysterically as he tipsily took a step forward.

"Not quite." The feminine whisperer was now a hoarser and closer.

He laughed, halting in his tracks as he felt the breath on his neck.

"Oh baby!" He said before regretting it as he spun around, only to be met with a masked face.

"Peeka-boo! I see you!" The unknown person stated before using an iron fist to the face, knocking him to the ground.

Connor was hauled from the ground and kicked into the stomach five times, causing him to bark up a groan. His head was hurled up to face his attacker, only to be introduced to a powerful head-butt and was immediately catapulted against the wall.

The attacker approached him as he crumbled to ground and held him by his shirt before throwing punches to his bruising face. Blood was rushing from his brain and through his nasal and mouth passages. And if he wasn't in enough agony, a knee-kick met his jaw which ignited a reconstruction as his bones ruptured and snapped. His head was immediately banged against the dumpster ten times before the attacker felt it was enough and moved away from him.

Connor's now unconscious body lay there on the malodorous ground, virtually bleeding out.

After what felt like forever, his eyes managed to open –barely – and he caught the blurry vision of a sharp objected being directed at him.

"I hope you feel the pain." The masked person mentioned before shooting _their_ weapon to his leg.

He whimpered out in immense agony as the sharp weapon pierced through his skin.

… …

 **Present Day** __

 _ **Jacob Black**_

Nessie and I woke up the next day after having another amazing night together. It sucks that today may be the last day I get to wake up with her in a while. She and I agreed –more like debated – that it was time for her to go back to the now probably dusty Cullen house before her family comes back from their three week trip in Egypt tomorrow.

We didn't want to experience the wrath of Edward Cullen when he realized his daughter was spending her time at her boyfriend's apartment and not at her confined living quarters (at least that's what I think he'd say). He didn't exactly give Nessie free reign to practically live with me for these few weeks, even though it was my job to look out for her.

If he found out that she not only stayed with me but that we had sex to top it off, he'll probably have every reason to kill me. So just to kill two birds with one stone and avoid any added drama, she'll stay at her own house tonight.

"Okay, it's official. I'm going to be depressed the entire day." Nessie laughed as she and I walked out of –what used to be our room for the past three weeks.

"Yeah me too." I said to her with a smile as we reached the door. "I'm gonna miss having you over."

She turned around to smile at me. "We've had so many memories here in such a short period of time."

I smiled back. I knew exactly what she meant.

"We sure did." I laughed. "What are you doing afterschool? I wanna be able to accompany to your living quarters." I said, trying to impersonate Edward.

She giggled. "Well, I've got practice but other than that. I'm all free." She stated and immediately gasped in realization. "I know how hungry you get midday so I was thinking after I get settled back into the house, we could go to Krusty's Grill and grab something to bite! There's this awesome special on Tuesdays."

"Ooh! Sounds inviting. Tell me more." I hummed.

"There's a buffet!"

I moaned in gratification.

"We could hoover the grub at a dark booth!" She murmured seductively.

I gasped out dramatically.

"Eating tons of pepperoni/honey mustard and cheese pizzas!"

I gasped out again.

She giggled. "Nice juicy steaks!"

I inhaled another gasp.

"T-bone!" She uttered.

I gasped again, rubbing down on her shoulders with my hands.

"With some barbeque sauce!"

I gasped aloud, clutching my chest as if I was having a heart-attack.

"And for dessert we could have some waffles with ice-cream and loads chocolate chips and maple syrup!" She stated, gripping my shirt and growling slightly.

I could actually feel my stomach grumbling.

I burped.

She laughed, punching my stomach.

"Mmm. Ms. Cullen! I love it when you talk dirty to me." I joked as I took her jacket from the rack and draped it around her shoulder.

She giggled as she threw her blue beanie over her straightened bronze haired head. She pushed her hair behind her ears and stared up into my eyes. Her lips curved into a round grin as she threaded her fingers through my hair, fixing it up before trailing her hand down to my bearded face.

"So I'll call you?"

"Not if I call you first." I said, grabbing the door for her and opening it.

She laughed. "We'll see about that." She said, walking out and turning around to face me once again.

"I love you." I whispered to her as I leaned against the door.

She smiled as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I love you too." She replied back with a wide smile.

"I love you more." I counteracted, holding the side of her face with one hand and the other threading my fingers through her hair.

"I love you most," She murmured back, puckering her lips up.

I hummed as I inched closer to the lips I loved.

"Okay! We get it!" Embry called from the living room.

Nessie and I darted our heads his way.

"Geez! Stop! Before I have the sudden urge to claw my ear and eyes out!" Embry complained.

I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to watch something really important here?!" He exclaimed, annoyed.

I frowned, glancing back at the TV to see _Regular Show_ on. I then watched him laugh at some joke, with a mouthful and bowl of cereal.

I sighed turning back to my mate who rolled her eyes at Embry before turning back to look back at me.

"This is where the hard part starts," She giggled, ignoring Embry completely. "Thanks again for the legwarmers! I really needed them." She muttered.

I laughed. "Hey! My sister mailed them in for me. She thought you might've needed them because it's starting to be really cold now."

"Does she know I can't get cold?" She laughed. "But that was sweet of her! Tell her I say thank you."

I smirked.

"See you later, kid." I told her.

I immediately closed the gap between us by bringing her face into an ardent kiss on those perfectly soft lips of hers. We both couldn't control our smiles between the kiss.

She smiled as she was the first to initiate the departure and took a step back, adjusting her backpack.

"Bye." She waved.

I grinned. "Bye," I said as I watched her walk away. "Be safe!"

"Sure dad!" She teased.

I laughed before reluctantly shutting the door.

"You guys are gross. Seriously." Embry pointed out with a disapproving look.

I growled.

He was probably joking. Nessie and I are adorable.

"We get it! You're in love but no need to flaunt it every damn second. It gets irritating after a while. You could tone it down a little bit bro before your pheromones get outta control. Just a little tip, boss."

"Yeah it's a good thing you know I'm your boss." I stated, snatching his bowl of cereal from his grasp.

"Hey!" He whined.

I collapsed onto the other couch and sprawled my legs over the arm and began devouring the rest of his breakfast as I watched Regular Show with him.

"Dude, you really need to shave. You look like a thirty year old. Do you even wash that beard? I'm sure lice or old cheerios and spaghetti is all up in there!"

"Wow! You're on a role today!" I exclaimed in annoyance.

What was up with the insults bro? I thought we were _bros_?!

He just chuckled.

"My beard isn't that bad!" I defended myself –despite not having the need to do so – as I ran my hand over my scruff. "And plus, Nessie likes it –"

"If you dare finish that sentence, I swear to god I'll kill you with this cushion!" He warned as he raised the couch cushion in the air.

I took a mouthful of cereal.

"Nessie likes it this way." I quickly muttered before swallowing.

He snarled.

Suddenly, Seth appeared from his den –saving me from cushion assault.

"Morning." He said uncharacteristically gruffly, with an unenthusiastic wave as he made his wave to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"Whad'up!" I said with a mouthful.

Seth opened the refrigerator door and dug in for some food. He groaned in frustration as he pulled out an empty –if not, almost empty – milk carton and slammed it on the kitchen counter.

"Ugh! Will it kill you two to toss the milk carton in the trash when it's finished! Now I had to go grocery shopping yesterday, thinking we'd have milk for the week when your fickle, frivolous asses forget one simple thing!" He lashed out.

He angrily shoved the milk carton into the trash.

I glanced back at Embry with a frown. He just shrugged his shoulders.

Seth sighed. "I'm sorry." He said to us.

"Uh…Seth? Dude…" I called. "You holding up okay?"

"Yeah, you've been PMSing on us for two days. What's up?" Embry asked.

"It's nothing. It's just…" He tried to excuse but finally gave in. "It's Alex. I don't know what to do. The other day, when I told you I almost killed a guy? Well that guy was Alex's rapist."

"Rapist?"

"Alex? Your badass girlfriend got _raped_?" Embry asked.

Seth snarled at the word.

"Wait." I shook my head. "What happened?"

"Alex and I were at the park, talking when this douche bag appeared and came up to us. He started talking crap about how he was sent to prison because of Alex and is out on parole. I couldn't pay attention to what he was spouting out because all I wanted to do was rip his head off." He explained indignantly.

He was visibly enraged and I could feel he was on the verge of losing it.

"Okay. Calm down dude. So this dude appeared and threatened Alex, right?" I asked in assumption. He just nodded his head.

"Okay! Chloroforming the bastard doesn't seem like such a bad idea, now does it?" Embry pointed out to me.

I sighed, shutting my eyes for a brief second before putting my focus on my beta.

"So what do you suppose we do? Talk to this guy?"

"Beat him up?" Embry injected.

"No. No. Alex told me not to get involved. She believes that he won't do anything to her when the cops are basically on his back."

"Yeah but that doesn't seem to stop many people nowadays. There's a point or line that needs to be drawn with something like this. I know that we live to do whatever our imprints say but we also have to remember that we're their protectors. And anything that threatens one the lives of our mates, we have to protect no matter the cost."

Seth nodded his head.

"So if I'm hearing correctly, we're going to go all A-Team – Pablo Escobar – mafia on this guy, right?" Embry asked with a menacing laugh and clenching his fists. "Oh this is gonna be sick!"

… …

 _ **Renesmee Cullen**_

"I've graded your essays and tests." Mr. Worthington stated, raising the papers in the air with his one good arm and began circling around the class.

"I've got to say. For some I'm quite disappointed." He stated, handing Lance his papers and giving him a disapproving look.

"But as for most of you, I am thoroughly impressed." He smiled as he reached my desk and handed me my papers.

I scanned it.

A+ for the essay.

97 for the test. I could've easily gotten the full three digits but if I always got 100 percent in all my classes, that will probably curve suspicion with the humans so I actually made sure I got a few answers wrong here and there which sucks!

"Renesmee. Your rendition and perspective on Jane Austen's P&P was an impeccable, refreshing read. And I enjoyed the added points you incorporated into your essay. You've read the novel before haven't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, since I was a kid it was of my favorites." I expressed.

He grinned. "Well, great job! And well done on your exam. I was really rooting for you to get those three multiple questions right."

I smiled, glancing at the ground.

"Thank you, Mr. Worthington." I told him.

He smiled before circling the classroom again. I glanced at Alex who looked to be quite _bummy_ and _scrunchy_. I then put my focus on Felicity behind me –who seemed slightly out of it to me. I furrowed my eyebrows.

Were they okay?

A few minutes later, the dismissal bell went off and everyone scurried out of the class.

As I go to push my chair in and leave the class, Mr. Worthington stopped me.

"Ms. Cullen. Uh…before you leave. I just wanted to express my thoughts about your academics."

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

Was I failing? No! Of course not. Did he think I cheated in the test? I'd like to think not!

"Believe me, there is nothing wrong." He quickly disposed. "But I have a question. I've been looking at your academic record and I noticed how advanced you were. Even the smartest kid's GPA scores don't measure up to yours. You've surpassed most of them by 1.0." He said, walking to his desk.

I felt my heart beat rising as he questioned me.

"Oh!" I simply replied, not quite knowing how to answer to that. "I didn't know that. Wow!"

"Wow indeed, Ms. Cullen." He looked at me in pure amazement. "I am sure you use different methods of studying? Or are you just naturally gifted with a unique brain capacity?"

I shrugged, trying to play it off that I had no idea.

"Must be either one of them!" I laughed. "It clearly seems to be working."

He nodded his head, smiling widely, his face still utterly astonished.

"I never got to meet your parents at the Parent-Teacher Conference meeting." He told me, rummaging through his desk for something.

I was too sidetracked to even realize what he said.

"My what?" I asked, as I replayed his words in my head. "Oh, my parents! Uh…they are out of town right now."

"Oh, well! It's such a pity since it would have been delightful to meet them." He told me as he found what he was looking for on his desk.

I smiled politely as he walked up to me.

He handed me brochures. It looked to be a college brochures or something.

"These are brochures to the most prestigious schools in my homeland the United Kingdom." He told me.

I took a look at each one of them.

St. Mary's, Oxford University, Edinburgh University, Cambridge University.

They were all such good schools but I never looked into them. I didn't even want to move across the border, thousands of miles away from my family. Why would he give me these?

"I am sure you have your heart set on certain schools but I thought you'd like to know that there are alternatives outside of your home country." He told me.

I nodded. "Um, thanks Mr. Worthington. Wow! Uh! I'll definitely consider my options."

He smiled and nodded his head. "Maybe in a couple of years, when all the troubles of _our_ world are over, we'd meet each other again." He told me.

I frowned in confusion. I wasn't confused at the fact that he believed we'd still see each other in the future but at the way he emphasized on 'our' world. It had a double meaning to it that I didn't quite pinpoint.

However, I just nodded my head despite my curiosity.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy your feast today?" He chuckled.

"My what?" I asked.

"The pep rally for the Hurling team?" He probed.

"Oh, right!" I chuckled nervously.

"Well you better head to the school field before you miss out on all the fun."

I smiled as I went to turn around and leave the class but stopped myself and frowned, spinning around to face my peculiar English teacher.

"You're not coming?" I asked.

"I have some obligations to get to." He said, gesturing to the sophomore test papers. "But I'll be there in spirit. Go Team Hurricanes!" He said, raising his only arm in the air.

"Have a splendid day, Ms. Cullen."

I nodded and attempted a smile before awkwardly slipping out of the class.

Well that wasn't totally weird at all!

As I walk down the empty hallways, I was surprised to see Felicity standing behind her locker in her cheer getup –which was basically just the school T-shirt tied up, revealing her stomach and some ripped-jeaned short shorts and trainers.

I gulped as I smelt the scent of her blood floating around the air. Maybe holding my breath in would help.

"Lecity?" I called.

She glanced back at me with a small smile –uncharacteristic of her since she'd probably be beaming whenever her friends were around.

"Hey, Ness." She said to me, pulling the ribbon around her ponytail off and letting her hair down.

I smiled softly. "Shouldn't you be on the field? You know, cheering the team on?"

She shook her head. "I'm not exactly in a cheering mood." She said as she snatched her denim jacket from her locker and shrugged it on, zipping it up.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked sadly.

"It doesn't really matter!" She scoffed, shoving her pompoms into her locker.

I touched her arm, feeling the blood rush through her warm skin.

"Felicity, you can talk to me –"

"It's really nothing, Ness!" She exclaimed, glaring at me.

I pressed my lips together, staring at the ground.

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I know you're trying to help but…I don't think you can."

"How do you know? Maybe if you tell me about it I can help somehow." I suggested.

Her eyes glistened as she looked at me. I could tell even through her glasses that her eyes were watery. Something was troubling her and I knew she wanted to tell me, but didn't know how.

"Felicity. It's okay." I assured her.

She shut her locker and took a step closer to me.

"Okay." She inhaled deeply. "Promise me you won't tell anybody about this? Not Alex, not Rea, not even Jacob." She said.

I frowned.

What was going on?

"Yeah, sure?" I said. Her breathing hitched.

"Felicity. You're kinda scaring me. What's going on?" I asked.

She exhaled a shaky, cracking gasp.

"Lately, I've been having these visions. I can't exactly explain them but these visions came before senior year began…four months since _that night_."

"What are they about?"

"This will sound crazy but…do you believe in the _supernatural_?" She asked.

My heart literally skipped a beat as she said that. I replayed her words over and over in my head and each time I grew more and more nervous and shocked.

"W-what?" I asked in a way that kind of helped the situation.

"I don't know why I'm thinking about this but the story my grandmother told me and the way Hunter died, really got me to realize that maybe the world isn't as black and white as we thought it was. Maybe there is a secret world that we don't know about. And these visions I have seem to point to the direction of the supernatural." She told me.

I fell silent. Not knowing what to say to all of this.

Her assumptions and thoughts were so correct but I did not want to be the one to confirm it.

Is it finally happening?

Is she going to find out about the supernatural and realize that all her friends knew about it and not told her? Is she going to realize that Hunter died because of the supernatural? That she almost died because of the supernatural?

"I know this will sound even crazier but…I've been hearing these weird voices lately telling me that –"

"Hey!" Felicity was cut off by the voice of Rea as she appeared along with Alex by her side.

"What are you girls doing here? The pep rally's about to start! Sunset High's cheer meter is rising while you two are nowhere in sight! Coach Flak is boogying." Rea told us.

I took a look at Felicity who nervously stared at the ground, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Felicity, you all right?" Alex asked.

"Yeah! I'm fine." She said, tilting her head to look at our fellow best friends.

At that moment, I noticed the slight outline of the mark she had on her neck –slight hidden by a hankie tied around it – and came to grips that it had the shape of the same bite mark I left on animals when I fed on them.

My eyes widened.

A vampire fed on Felicity!

"Hey guys!" Luke's voice reached our ears as he walked out of the boys' locker room. "What are you still doing here?"

"What are _you_ still doing here?" Rea asked, with a cocked eyebrow.

"Probably jerking off," Alex whispered to her.

"Did you guys hear about the body they found on Oak Springham Downtown?" Luke asked.

Felicity immediately darted her head towards her. "What body?" She questioned quickly as if the news was shocking and almost relatable to her.

"Um…some worker at the harbor got mauled and killed by someone or _something._ " Luke said, glancing back at me with a cocked eyebrow. "OWPD released a statement, calling it homicide. My dad's investigating the murder."

"Wow! Thank you for the information, doofus. We really needed that to lift our spirits." Alex said with a displeased look on her face.

Luke smiled and saluted –in his hurling attired – and walked off, winking at Rea who blushed in return.

"Hey, where's Jennifer? Isn't she a part of the cheering/dancing squad with you guys?" Rea questioned, gesturing between Alex, Felicity and I.

"I didn't see her the whole day."

"I think she ditched." Alex said. "Lucky bastard." She uttered under her breath. "Why didn't I think of that?" She asked herself.

"Okay! Whatever, the show must go on! Come on! I have to take the best pictures for the yearbook and the camera's battery's about to die." Rea said, gesturing to the Kodak camera she had dangling off her neck.

"Dang it, Rea! Why didn't you do that the first thing you go here?"

"Hmm. Look who's talking since you haven't written one thing for the school Newspaper since junior year!"

"Nobody reads the newspaper anymore Rea!" Alex said in a low whisper. Something also wasn't right with her.

"I do!" Rea argued.

"Exactly my point," Alex said.

Rea snarled.

"Come on," I took Felicity's hand in mine.

After the revelation that a vampire came into contact with my best friend, I suddenly had a compelling feeling to protect her.

But what if it wasn't a vampire? What if it was something else? Like a _werewolf_?

Someone like Justin?

Someone like Ray Parker?

… …

 **A/N: So how did you like them apples huh?**

 **Who do you think attacked Connor? Any guesses who might have vengeance against him? And what do you think happened to him after the fact?**

 **Update: Okay! I've been working on two trailers for this story and it's proven to be a hassle getting scenes and trying to shorten them into a 3-4 minute trailer. I mean at this rate, one of the trailers will probably be 15 minutes long lol, that's a mini-movie! But I'm currently done with the first trailer which I'll post on my YouTube channel soon so be on the lookout for a trailer tilted 'Setting Dusk Fanfiction Trailer Part 1'**

 **(Happy Father's Day to my dad and my future husband. I love you guys!)**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. Chapter 15: Insight

_**Alex Mazzola**_

After the first round of the grueling cheer battle between Sunset High, the twenty minute break to recuperate was called.

"I think there's something wrong with Felicity." Nessie told me as she and I drank water straight from the cooler.

"Why? Did she say something?"

"Yeah but I'm not supposed to say." She told me.

I frowned but shook my head. I didn't really want to think about anybody else's feelings right now. I have a lot of my own emotions to deal with. After my encounter with Connor, I haven't been able to feel safe knowing that my attacker had been given a get out of jail free card. And for what? To frolic around and manipulate other girls? And rape them in the process?

Ever since that day, I've become that same vulnerable fifteen year old girl I was before and I didn't like that one bit. I wasn't going to stand for the same thing happening to some other girl.

For the past three years since that dreadful time in my life, I had no one to talk to about it but my aunt. I've always been close to her and I'd always think of her as my sister, my closet confidant.

Anyway, she was still living in Oakland Woods at the time and so when she asked what was wrong with me I just gave in and told her. Since that day, her dislike for my mother turned into full-blown hatred and I guess that's when she started disliking my dad as well for being so ignorant.

I've been thinking about doing something really bad and against all humanity but I really didn't know where to start. How will Seth react to it? Do I even tell him?

I was about to answer Nessie but when I caught the sight of Seth –making his teacher rounds around the bleachers whilst cheering on the team in his stupid, yet cute _Hurricanes_ cap and cape – I couldn't help but feel distracted.

"Hey, I'll be right back!" I told Nessie as I handed my bottle to her before making my way over to Mr. Clearwater.

"Um…okay. What is wrong with everybody today?" I heard her whisper to herself behind me.

"Mr. C!" I called as I reached up to my big bloke.

He beamed when he saw me.

"Hello, Alex." He told me, totally ignoring all the sophomore girls talking to him.

I gave them a distinct look to run off and I watched as they all scurried away like the little chickens they were.

"Why don't you help me get something in the school supply closet?"

"Um…okay!"

I was the first to walk away discreetly to the building where the supply closet was, yards away from the field. I leaned against the wall as the wall as I waited for Seth appear.

"Hey, Alex. Why are we sneaking around –" I didn't even give him a chance to finish that sentence before I smashed my lips on his as I gripped him by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Mmm." He moaned at the zealousness of the kiss which caused him to involuntarily open his mouth, instigating a sort of ballroom dancing with our tongues.

"Alex," He bemoaned between the kiss.

I hummed as I pushed him into the supply closet and closed the door behind us before throwing my body onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist which triggered him to stumble over cleaning equipment out of shock. He soon registered quickly what was going on before supporting my weight on him and returning the kiss gladly.

We pulled away to gasp for air about a minute later.

"What's all this about?" He laughed as he panted heavily, pressing his large, warm hands on my waist.

I shrugged, draping my arms around his neck and threading my fingers through his long ponytailed sleek black hair. I loved that his hair was so long. It was something I could hold onto when we kissed.

"I don't know. I just wanted to kiss you." I told him with a weak attempt at a smile. It wasn't the only reason why I pulled him into the supply closet.

He smiled, moving a strand of hair from my forehead.

"Well you picked the awkward time since we can barely fit in this closet what with my large frame and all." He laughed.

"You and I have been together for a year and I still can't believe I hadn't realized how tall you actually were." I laughed.

He laughed along for a while before his smile dropped.

"We've been together for a year? Wow! How the time has flown by." He exclaimed nervously, staring down at my chest.

I chuckled, shaking my head as I cupped his painted face in my hands and filled the gap between us in another powerful smacker on the lips. I pulled away to urgently lift my shirt over my head before tossing it to the pile of cloths and gripped his face again.

"Seth. I'm going to do something and when I do it, you probably won't like me after I do it. I hope you understand." I expressed vaguely.

He looked at me, befuddlement written all over his face.

"What are you talking about?"

I gazed into his eyes. "I love you, Seth. Always remember that." I told him.

He frowned, but nodded despite himself. "Yeah, I know that."

I smiled and pressed my lips against his, sealing our lips together into one unit.

I pulled away to look into the brown eyes I loved so…

"You wanna know what I was thinking?" I asked.

He smiled as he placed me down on the ground.

"What?"

"We should get outta town." I told him.

He cocked an eyebrow. "What?" He repeated, this time thinking I was crazy.

"What do you mean _get outta town_?" He asked me as he pulled some dust out of my hair.

"I mean _get outta town_! Just leave for a hot minute and not have to worry about people judging our relationship. We won't have to hide from everyone, or worry about being seen. You know, just…" I paused. "Be together."

He still thought I was crazy but I could see him thinking about it.

"Okay if we do this then…when? I mean we don't exactly have all the time in the world to just drop everything and go." He chuckled.

I shrugged. "We'll think of something! You can just call in sick for a week and it's not like I like going to school."

"So where do you suppose we take this week off?"

"I don't know. Anywhere besides Oakland Woods, California would be fine. What do you have in mind?" I asked.

He thought for a while before grinning widely.

I don't think I was going to like this.

… …

 _ **Renesmee Cullen**_

Felicity left way too quickly after the pep rally and Alex just disappeared. Rea was too preoccupied in taking the best photos for the school yearbook so basically that left me all by myself. Something was up with my friends, not Rea though, well there's always something unstable about her.

Alex looks like she's going to either walk off a plank or go kill someone and Felicity looks like she's currently witnessing some ghost reunion. I don't know what is going on with everyone but I intend to find out.

I bumped into Justin as I walked to the parking lot.

"Hey! Justin!" I greeted.

He startled up as I called out to him, causing him to drop his Hurling kit he was currently loading into the back of his truck.

I giggled. "I didn't mean to scare you."

He awkwardly turned around and grinned dorkily. "No!" He muttered in a high pitch before quickly clearing his throat and covering up his mess.

"That was totally not manly at all uh…" He said. I laughed. "No! You didn't scare…H-how are you doing?" He asked nervously.

I nodded. "I'm good I guess. The pep rally was a total bust though." I giggled, gesturing to all the disappointed teenagers rolling out of the school building.

"Uh, yeah! We lost. What a shocker." He said sarcastically.

I laughed.

"What are you planning on doing right now?" I asked.

"Nothing, why?" He asked.

"Well, Felicity and Alex are gone and Rea's too busy so I was wondering if you're not too busy? I want someone to talk to."

"So I'm your sloppy second best?" He joked –at least I thought he was.

"No. I'd say you're my sloppy fifth, right after Luke." I joked. He chuckled. "No. It's just…you and I don't talk anymore."

"I think you know why." He said, awkwardly looking at the ground.

I smiled slightly. "I know but it really doesn't mean we can't be friends? I mean we were before."

"That's true." He said. I smiled. "So where do we wanna talk?"

I thought for a moment.

… …

"Haven't you noticed something a little off and grumpy with Alex lately?" I asked Justin after talking for over ten minutes.

"Isn't Alex always a little off and grumpy?" He laughed.

I snickered. "You're probably right."

He smiled.

"What's going on with you? How's the secret life of Justin Mazzola?" I joked, nudging his arm as we walked down the leaf and lumber infested woods.

He chuckled. "Uh, nothing much really. Just trying to make it through the teenage and supernatural world."

I smiled as we reached the stream.

"I still cannot believe you're a werewolf." I laughed, hopping off the rocks that led to the other side of the stream of water.

"Yeah, well believe it." He said.

"But how do you call yourself a werewolf if you have nothing to show for it? I mean I've never seen you in your form." I said, jumping onto the ground.

"Okay." He said, nodding his head as he jumped off the rock and landing on the gravel ground.

"Punch me," He told me.

I frowned. "What?" I laughed.

"Punch me in the face, right here." He said, gesturing to his jaw.

I deepened my furrowed brows.

"I'm not too sure about that."

"Come on, trust me!" He told me.

I sighed.

"Okay! But I'll have to warn you. I have a mean right hook." I said.

He scoffed, with a slight misogynistic look.

"I'm sure I can handle –" He couldn't even finish his sentence before I implanted my fist into his jaw, knocking him to the ground.

I gasped, covering my mouth. "Justin! Are you okay?!"

He groaned, clenching his jaw and lifting himself off the ground.

He shook his head as he stared at the ground, dazed.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He cleared his throat before crouching down. "Hit me again."

I gnawed my bottom lip before giving him right hook to his face and slamming my other fist into his gut, causing him to groan again. I finished off my intending to kick his gut but ultimately landing on a place no man should be touched.

I widened my eyes as I watched him fall to the ground in writhingly pure agony, clutching his groin and whimpering loudly.

"Omigosh! Justin! I am so –"

"No! I'm okay!"

"You sure? You don't look okay!"

"I'll be okay!" He clarified, still groaning in pain. "Just back up a little bit." He warned me.

"Justin, I –"

"Nessie, please?" He pleaded.

I placed my index finger nervously on my bottom lip as I backed away.

I watched as his body visibly heated up as his breathing hitched. He slowly emerged from the ground, breathing heavily and his chest puffing up and contracting simultaneously.

"Justin?" I called, feeling the nerves in me awakening.

As Justin's head arose, I could perceptibly see his animalistic alter ego. The sides or outline of his face and jaws were now submerged and congested with fur. His eyebrows were bushier than they were before. His eyes slowly fluttered open and I was amazed at how auburn they looked, like the sunset.

I moved my focus to his hands which were basically not considered human hands at all as his nails turned into canine claws. At this rate, I probably looked like the _Scream_ painting. I couldn't find the words to describe how he looked but…he was beautiful –it wasn't the beauty I saw in Jacob's wolf form, this was different – but he truly was beautiful.

Until he unleashed his sharp canine fangs that protruded from his mouth.

This caused me to involuntarily take a step back.

"Don't be afraid." He barked.

He literally barked. It was a dark, hoarse-y growl. It didn't sound like him at all.

"Justin! I –"

He gazed at the ground, ashamed. "I look hideous, right?"

I didn't answer. He was beautiful but not the pleasant kind, the kind you don't even want to be around (which is weird, I know).

"I-I thought you only turned on a full moon?" I asked.

I watched as he visibly calmed down and his wolf form slowly subsided.

"Bluebloods…I mean, Children of the Moon can only shift into their _full_ wolf form on a full moon. That's the uncontrollable shift but this is only half of it."

"Wait, so you can shift but not go all wolf if you want to?" I said, still amazed as I stared at the _human_ Justin.

He nodded. "Yes and no. I can only half-shift if I give into full aggression."

"So basically if you get angry, you can turn?"

He nodded.

"So by punching you, you turned?"

"Yeah and thinking about my dad." He told me.

I chuckled. Right. His relationship with his dad wasn't great.

"That is wicked!" I laughed.

He chuckled as he and I continued walking and continued talking about him being a werewolf.

"So, you said something about Bluebloods?"

"Yeah well, I don't really know much about that if I'm totally honest. Ray Parker's still teaching me about that. All I know is that Bluebloods are the kind of wolves that are created to follow a master. It's not like a normal wolf who just gets bitten and runs off on his own, I was created to be a part of a pack. That's why when I turn on a full moon, my eyes are blue but when I turn in a normal setting like today, I exhibit the normal COM traits."

"COM." I laughed at the acronym. "Wow! So if you turn because of anger, don't you ever want the need to kill? I mean, you say when you shift on a full moon that everything about you isn't controlled and that you often don't remember what you did the next day."

"Yeah. It's the most painful thing. Right now, I had to stop myself from trying to kill you." He told me, looking at the ground.

"So I'm guessing the _how_ you'd try to kill me is open for interpretation?" I probed.

He laughed. "Ripping you apart and feeding off you dead body crossed my mind."

I looked at him, eyes bulged. "Geez! What did I ever do to you?"

He laughed.

"Okay so…does someone have to be dying to become like you? Or is it a normal bite on the neck and boom, you're a werewolf?"

"Well that happened to me I guess. When I first got bitten, it felt like any animal attack and the venom was almost excruciating but the next day I just placed a Band-Aid and gauze on my neck and drank some Adderall and I was fine until the first full moon of that month." He told me.

"You still remember the night you were turned?"

"Yeah? Am I not supposed to?"

"No! It's just… I thought that maybe you forgot everything about your human life like a vampire would."

"Oh, uh nope not really. I basically live a normal life. I eat normal food, I don't drink blood, and I am able to be around sunlight if that's what you're implying."

"Minus the fact that you turn into a homicidal werewolf on a full moon." I said, suddenly nervous at the topic.

"But I do have a deer fetish."

I laughed. "Me too."

He smiled.

So the bite on Felicity's neck could have been from a werewolf and she probably could turn on a full moon? But nothing happened to her when Charles bit her last time? So…would the same happen to her?

Why wouldn't she tell me?

Of course! She didn't know I was part of the supernatural world. She probably thought I wouldn't understand. She probably believed I was just a plain ole human who knew nothing at all.

What if it was Charles? W-what if Charles is back? And he compelled her to forget and knew I'd be the one to see the bite mark? What if that was his message to me and my family?

Now I completely regretted keeping the secret from her even more.

I knew lying to her would not end well.

Maybe if she knew about the supernatural like the rest did, then I'd be able to protect her.

"D-did…did Ray turn you?" I asked Justin.

He nodded.

I frowned. If Ray's going around turning people, then what is the difference of him turning Felicity?

But what would he want with a normal oblivious teenage girl?

Maybe that's precisely the reason. To turn the most gullible of people into homicidal killers like him.

This caused me to look at Justin in a different light.

What if he knew about this?

"He says he did it only to protect me and didn't intend to do it but…I really don't know. He's not the ideal leader."

"Alpha," I said.

"What?" He asked.

"He's your alpha. You're his beta."

He frowned. "Werewolves aren't created to be in packs."

"But didn't you say Bluebloods are designed to follow a leader?"

"I know what I said! But he's not my alpha. I don't have to follow him. He's just helping me learn control and then I'm off on my own." He told me.

I furrowed my eyebrows. He was completely changing the tune. I was confused –which has been happening a lot lately in this town.

"I—"

I was immediately cut off when I smelt the scent of a dark, brooding, musky, dangerous animal and Justin and I darted our heads forward to see Ray Parker standing, motionless with his hands tucked into his jacket pocket and a resting sourpuss facial expression.

"Yo! Ray!" Justin uttered out in a fright. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question." He stated gruffly, eying me with a stink eye.

"No, she and I are just –"

"I do not want to know what you and your girlfriend's intentions were." Ray answered in a harsh tone.

"She's not!" Justin exclaimed before biting his tongue. "She's not exactly my girlfriend."

I glared at him. Not exactly? What's that supposed to mean?

"We're not dating at all!" I answered firmly.

"Does it look like I care, deformed bloodsucker?" He snarled.

Deformed bloodsucker?

"Okay! Ray. There's no need to be rude." Justin warned.

"Justin! I don't care! Our beings are created to be mortal enemies, not to pretend to be chummy with them."

"Ray…" Justin tried to argue but I could tell his role was to be submissive to Ray –even though he tried to deny it.

I guess that left me to defend my case.

"Look _, Ray Parker_." I spat. "I don't know what I did to make you hate me and my family! We're not the one turning teenage humans into their sired little puppies! We're just minding our own business. We have no relation to the vampires who you have vendettas against. We weren't involved in the killing of your family so we don't deserve the hate." I said but instantly regretted it when I noticed the angered expression that formed his facial expression as I mentioned his family.

In a blinding flash, he appeared in front of me, growling heavily.

"Don't you ever utter things you do not know to me again, you naïve bloodsucker! You know nothing about my life! So do not test me hybrid or some help me god! You and your _little friends_ will pay the ultimate price, do you hear me? I know you've been looking into my past with your huntress of friend and I suggest you stop. You can chain the word to your sister too." Ray snarled seething with fits of antagonism as he glared at both of us.

"I may have saved your life once but next time I won't be so generous." He warned me.

I stood my ground, but deep down, I was absolutely on edge. His warning was so rough and so ungentle and intimidating that you'd be crazy not feel some sort of timorous feeling to it.

His forbidding demeanor caused me to take a step back.

"Hey! I wondered where you two went off too. What's going….?" We heard Luke's untimely entrance to the scene. "On…" He said shakily as noticed the tension.

Ray moved his glare from me and landed his eyes onto Luke.

I don't know what happened but just the mere presence of Luke seemed to calm him down. Believe me, he looked really pissed but it was like Luke was the only one who Ray didn't want to rip apart.

"Get your friends out of here before I'm not so nice the second time around." He finally moved his focus away from Luke after a while before walking off.

I exhaled a heavy breath.

"Did I miss something?" Luke exhibited another form awkward timing in that line.

I narrowed my eyes at Justin before shaking my head in disappointment and storming away.

"Renesmee, wait!" He called out to me.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay! I know what you guys are going to say, 'Messed up!' 'Ray Parker must die' or maybe 'I've seen something like this before' but no you haven't because it's about to get real, you're about to see something you haven't seen before Lol.**

 **Is Ray a friend or foe?**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 16: Is It Something I Said?

_**Embry Call**_

"Call! Take out the trash!" My annoying, fat, son of a gun boss shouted out.

"Okay!" I shouted back.

I've only been working here for a couple of weeks and I already feel like chopping my boss's head off!

Don't get me wrong, this job's fun! I get to stand behind a counter and load cash and flirt with the cute girls that come in for coffee – and occasionally I wait tables (which sucks but not when I'm waiting for cute girls).

I can't complain if I'm totally honest. Being a barista doesn't pay much back in Washington but the Starbucks here, wowza! And the tips aren't so shabby too.

After tossing the trash in the dumpster, I went back to the backdoor but halted when I heard the sound of cat-meowing from the trash bags beside me and a large cult of stray cats emerged, yelping at me.

I growled.

I pulled out the eggrolls I stole from the kitchen and threw them into the other direction where I watched the cats charge and fight for.

I smirked, shaking my head.

"I hate cats." I muttered, slipping my headsets into my ears before heading back into the store.

As I made my way back into the store, I stood at my original spot behind the cashier counter.

"Yo! Em! Table 5 at 9 o'clock!" Jose Martinez, probably my best fellow barista in this rabbit hole of a Starbucks, whistled at me.

I followed his gaze to see a strikingly beautiful blonde staring at the menu.

Oh I knew those perfect, long blonde locks and emerald green eyes anywhere!

I gnawed my bottom lip and glanced back at Jose.

"Dibs!" I told him, gesturing to her.

He just laughed. "We'll see about that! Imma just stand here and watch this trainwreck." He said, refilling the muffin barrel.

"Yeah, while you go off on all those muffins, I'll be marking my territory!" I warned him.

Jerika, a cute twenty-five year old girl who was basically just one of the guys roared in laughter, glancing back at Jose as she carried her tray of latte and coffee with bagels and donuts.

Jose mocked her.

I sauntered confidently up to the girl with my suave, smooth walk and charm. I had that _je ne sais quoi –_ or whatever fancy French term non-French people say nowadays – in my step because I felt confident in this encounter even though I'm pretty sure she'll try to bite off my head but that only intensifies my attraction to her.

"Good morning, malady. How may I take your order?" I greeted huskily, with my best charming flair as I cocked my eyebrow at her and grinned –my best Elvis Presley impression – as I flipped my pad and pulled my pen out of my apron.

You'd think no man in the world looks hot in an apron but me? I make it work my friends!

She lifted her head up to notice me.

"Oh good god! No! No!" She half-whispered to herself as our eyes met. "You're literally everywhere! I can't! You work here? I can't even…I just can't even…I can't even!" She shook her head in disbelief, covering her face in frustration.

I furrowed my eyebrows, skimming my eyes around the room.

"I'm sorry, do I know you missy?" I asked, still keeping with my Elvis Presley charade with the cocked eyebrow, smugy grin and everything. All I needed was the suit and I was all set!

Dammit! I cannot wait for Halloween day in a couple of weeks.

Jennifer narrowed her eyes at me before shooting up from her seat.

"You know! I came here to get coffee from a professional and I'm not spending plus-minus ten dollars on Starbucks from someone unprofessional." She groaned.

"So I take it you're still deciding what to order?" I asked.

Her eyes widened and she groaned as she stomped away from me.

"Is it something I said?" I frowned before shrugging my shoulders and turning around to see Jose and Jerika giggling at me in the corner.

The boss noticed this encounter between Jennifer and I and I could hear his groan of scrutiny along with eyes of disapproval darted towards me. We currently had eyes on us. He gestured at me to fix it or else I'll be fired –from what I interpreted.

I sighed.

This is definitely screwing up my plan!

I ran over to stop Jennifer from leaving.

"Hey! I'm sorry okay! Let me be professional and offer you the best coffee on the menu. Medium Americano." I told her.

She looked at me before rolling her eyes and walking up to the counter desk. I sighed as I noticed the eyes focused on us.

"Nothing to see here folks. Everything's all right. You can get back to your coffees, milkshakes, bagels, donuts, cupcakes, egg sandwiches, cinnamon rolls, eggrolls, etcetera." I waved before making my way to the cashier counter where I faced Jennifer who I noticed tried to avoid my gaze.

Man. She seemed really pissed?

Was my Elvis Presley impression too much? Nah! Was it a turn off? Of course not. But maybe it was to her.

"I'll just have a Pumpkin Spice Latte with no foam and a biscotti to go." She said.

I punched in the order.

"Uh…that'll be $5.50." I told her.

She pulled out her wallet and pulled out five dollars. She placed it on the counter before rummaging through her bag in search for the fifty cents I suppose and when she was in luck, she handed me to me.

Hmm. She was pretty precise!

"Thank you." I said.

After a minute of awkward and agonizing silence, her latte came along with two biscotti's. I rolled my eyes. Okay! I don't think she's that pissed she'd want another biscotti, she craved blood for Pete's sake –I wonder who this Pete everyone refers to.

"Here you go." I said, handing her order to her.

When she went to take it, our fingers touched for a brief second but that brief second might as well been forever as it ignited a jolt of electricity I never thought I'd feel.

She didn't seem to feel it as she just walked away without even a breath of a 'thank you'.

I sighed. "Well, you're welcome." I hummed, tossing the cloth over my shoulder and leaning against the counter.

"Call! What was that?" My fat boss came up to me.

"Sorry! It was just…Sorry! It won't happen again." I told him.

He gave me a warning look.

Pfft! Like that's gonna make me piss my pants!

Dude, if you turn into a large sea horse or something, yeah sure, I'll probably twinkle a little.

"It better not." He warned me before walking away.

I could hear Jose's laugh in the background.

"Yeah dude, you can have her!" He laughed as he walked past me, not without ruffling my hair and mimicking the situation with Jerika who laughed along.

I shook my head as I stared down at the counter.

I didn't even notice the bedazzled Hello Kitty wallet placed against the cash box. I frowned.

She likes Hello Kitty?

I grinned as I took it.

Oh this should be good.

… …

 _ **Jennifer**_

After getting coffee from Starbucks –where I had a horrible, unnecessary encounter with that annoying specimen of a being – I decided to take a walk around the Oakland Woods Park.

I took a seat on one of the benches facing the pathway and large field with the small lake acres away.

I ditched the pep rally at the high school today because I felt it was pointless trying to blend in with self-absorbed, naïve, immature humans and pretend to be one of those self-absorbed, naïve, immature humans.

I always asked myself why I started high school. Trying to fit in was partially the reason but the main reason was I just wanted to know what it was like to be human but now I just realized what a waste of unnecessary time that was. I couldn't see why Renesmee, someone like me, found all these gullible humans endearing but I guess I understood why since she came from such a modernized coven of vampires.

I always found Renesmee – I wonder what language that was because I've never heard of such – or Nessie, as everyone called her, to be pretty peculiar to me and I was confused as to why I was so envious of her.

Yes! I was envious of an inexperienced hybrid who probably hasn't seen the world in a heightened focal point as I have.

However, it's not hard to see why I felt this way. I don't particularly like the girl, but I see why everyone might love her. She's a breath of fresh air. She draws anyone in without even trying –which is the messed up part of this whole thing, she doesn't try at all.

I'm mostly envious of the type of environment she's exposed to. She's always been protected and nurtured by a huge family like the Cullens. She never had to be on the run. I don't see her ever being in a sticky situation where she was all on her own and had no one out there to help her.

Not like what I endured in the past.

She's loved by many, both the supernatural and human world.

And most importantly, she's got a man who loves her so much that he'd literally defend anything that came her way and die with the consequences so that she may survive. I've never seen that kind of love in my life. I thought it was just young love but that's the love I see lasting for a lifetime.

And then there's my despicable brother. He's got his whole mind, soul and body wrapped around her little finger and the sad part is she's too preoccupied to even notice, or even care. He was wasting his time but at least he had something to keep him here.

Thinking about this got me thinking, everyone seems to be busy and settled in their own lives –however screwed up they may seem.

Where does that leave me?

I don't have anything to show for in my life.

I don't have anything I can truly call my own in this town.

So why do I belong here?

What am I doing here?

I felt warm tears stinging my eye socket as I watched kids running around, couples holding hands and spooning as they walked on by, parents and children feasting together in their little picnic circles, all happy.

I gulped in a heavy breath as I dug into my handbag and pulled out my phone.

I began dialing the number and placed the screen against my ear.

About two seconds later, the call was answered.

" _Hello?"_ I heard the familiar strong, thick yet feminine voice I knew all too well.

"Maysun…uh, it's Jennifer." I said, laughing at my introduction. "Of course you knew that because you probably saw my Caller ID!"

" _Young one,"_ My second oldest sister began, in her thick Algerian accent. _"What is the matter? You sound under the weather?"_

You mean sad?

"Oh! It's nothing." I said with a chuckle but I knew it was far from convincing. "Okay! I'm lying. I'm not okay, sister. I know you and I don't usually talk about our emotions, I mean we never do but I feel a lot closer to you than Serena, or Nahuel right now." I cried.

" _Jennie. What is going on?"_

I put my focus onto the ground, sniffling slightly.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I thought I would be fine but I lied. I thought a change of scenery would be nice but I was wrong. I don't belong here. It's just too different here, I mean I spent almost half of my childhood in this country yet I feel like an outcast. Nobody likes me."

" _Isn't that what your talent's for, no?"_

"But it's not the same. I do not want to cheat my way into making people like me, not anymore that is."

" _Why are you trying so hard to please these mere humans? It's not like they'll be around for much longer."_

I chuckled. "Yeah well, that's precisely why I don't feel okay being here. This vampire family that Nahuel helped, they're nice and all but they're too modernized which makes them blend it. I mean, I try to blend in as much as I can but I do not seek to keep up this charade forever. I thought being around brother Nahuel would be enjoyable but as far as I'm concerned, he's too busy in trying to woo Nessie to even notice my existence."

" _Nessie? Who may this be?"_ She asked in Algerian.

"Oh! Sorry! That's Renesmee, the young hybrid Nahuel and his aunt helped save eight years ago _."_

" _Renesmee? I have never heard a language with such a name."_ She told me in her native tongue again.

I chuckled. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

" _You do not like her, yes?"_ Maysun asked me.

I think my silence answered her question.

" _Just hang in there, young one."_ She tried to comfort me. _"Remember. You be strong. Don't give in to your emotions."_

I nodded my head.

Yeah! It's easier said than done. Maysun was practically the toughest out of all three of us –I excluded our oldest sister because she pretty much disowned us after the whole fiasco of our father being killed by a vampire cult. Serena was always Joham's favorite child and when she found out that Nahuel practically set up our father's doom and the fact that Maysun and I knew about it because we also wanted the multiplying of offspring to end, she just vanished from our lives.

" _It is a good thing you called me because I have some news."_ She began. _"Serena approached me after eight years of no notice, to inform me that she believes Joham is alive."_

My heart immediately sank as she said that.

"W-what?" I stammered. "Joham's alive?"

" _That is what Serena believes. She didn't give me the minutiae. She just said that she's off to search for him."_ She told me in Algerian.

I replayed what she said to me and couldn't hide my shock.

I wiped my almost dry tears away.

"Do you believe it?"

" _I do not know, young one."_ She replied.

I could feel my nerves kicking in. The thought or even mention of my father was never pleasant to hear.

" _I have to go, young sister."_ Maysun informed me.

" _But do not tell Nahuel about this. We do not want him to freak out about this."_ She said in Algerian.

I nodded. "Okay…Um, before you go, May." I told her. "I…I miss you."

That's the first time I've ever said that to her in the past twenty years I knew her.

" _I miss you too, Jennifer."_ She told me before the line went off.

God! I needed to find something to drown my sorrows.

Maybe a corndog and a tub of ice-cream from that ice-cream truck will help?

I dug into my purse for my wallet only to realize it was nowhere in sight.

My eyes widened.

"What?" I gasped as rummaged through everything I had but finding no luck.

I must have left it at Starbucks.

I was never going to get it back.

Man! Whoever got ahold of that was sure going to be lucky.

Or not since all I have in that purse was ten dollars and loose change. I never kept my money in my wallet. Well whoever has it was ten dollars richer!

I sighed as I shoved my phone back into my bag before slinging purse onto my shoulder and standing up.

As I go to walk away, I heard the rustling of leaves coming from the bushes behind me. I darted my head to see a figure hiding unimpressively behind it.

"Who's there?"

Silence.

"I can hear you!" I warned.

Finally, after a couple of contemplated seconds, the figure emerged and I was disappointed to see it was just that Embry character.

"Oh you are becoming a pain, vermin!" I yelled. "You are everywhere I go. Would you stop –?"

"You left your wallet on the counter and I thought I'd return it to you before someone decided to steal it." He said with a weak chuckle.

I didn't want to ask how long he was hiding out there because I didn't want to know. He probably heard the entire conversation –but I'm hoping for a latter of him possibly not paying attention to it.

"You followed me here?" I snarled.

"Yeah, well! Your scent's pretty easy to catch up to. I actually stopped for some gas and some candy at the gas station for ten minutes before looking for you. Did anyone tell you, you smell like orchids?"

"No! Not really." I replied.

He attempted a sly smile but it came out as a slight grimace as he played around with my half-bedazzled wallet.

"Oh! Here!" He said, handing it to me.

I tried my very best to ignore the familiar jolt of electricity I felt when our skins touched earlier today.

"You can check if you'd like! Your ten dollars and loose change are still in there." He said with a genuine smile. "No need to go on a killing spree."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

He groaned, banging his fist against his skull.

"Right. Sensitive subject, sorry!" He joked.

He was referring to my brother running on a killing spree a couple of months ago. I guess the Cullens filled him in on certain things. Or maybe it's Jacob? Whatever! I don't really care.

I scoffed.

He looked at me up and down and his small smile fell.

"Were you crying?" He asked me.

I frowned.

Why…What is even the point of that question? Why does he even bother asking? He doesn't care!

"No!" I answered defensively.

He nodded. "Oh! Well. It's too bad…" He laughed. "Because I really think you look beautiful when you cry."

He said it with a smile.

And not just any smile he would normally flash me.

It wasn't cheeky or flirtatious at all, it was genuinely…well genuine!

It was nice.

"Thank you?" I replied uncertain, not quite knowing what to say to that.

This is the second time he caught me all emotional. The first at Nessie's party and now here in the park.

He definitely has horrible timing.

"No problem." He said to me.

Okay! Bye!

"Where are you off to?" He asked me.

"That's really none of your business."

But really I was just going to grab some ice-cream and slump in my crappy, yet affordable apartment that was fifteen miles from here.

"Okay. No need to get all feisty on me! I'm just like any other person you know just trying to offer you an innocent ride home before the rain drenches that pretty little head of yours." He told me with a goofy look.

I pressed my lips together, trying hard to stifle my laugh.

He may put on a 'mucho, player-type' front but he had an odd dorky side to him which I found hilarious.

Ugh! Jennifer. Don't entertain it!

But I really did need a ride home.

"Okay!"

He smiled. "Yes! She finally agrees!" He exclaimed out as I walked up to him.

"Don't push it." I warned him as he and I walked over to his old Bobcat truck.

"Okay! I'll chill out." He said, raising his hands in the air and opened his driver door. "So I guess you'll oppose if I opened the door for you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Well I guess I'll just throw warning you _that that door has trouble opening_ in the air." He said.

I frowned as I tried opening the passenger door but found troubles doing so – even with all my hybrid might.

I groaned.

"Wait!" I called as he went to go into his seat.

He laughed as he excitedly ran to my side.

"Having troubles, huh there sweetie?" He teased with a laugh as he did some trick with the edge of the door and suddenly opening it as if it was super easy.

"I mean, I'm sorry?" He shrugged as he gestured for me to into in a 'gentleman' way.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever!" I said, hopping into his truck.

I heard him laugh as he jumped into the drivers' seat beside me and winked at me. I rolled my eyes as he started the car and drove off.

I eyed his metal-cologne smelling truck. I noticed his dashboard was cluttered with papers and multiple soccer, baseball and football players' bubbleheads. I laughed tapping Alex Rodriguez's head.

"You have dolls in your truck?"

"Hey! Don't judge the man-cave!" He warned. "And they're not dolls. They're figurine bubbleheads."

"Yeah, that's just a fancier term for dolls." I laughed.

He shook his head. "You're one to talk, Barbie wannabe."

I gasped, punching his arm.

He winced. "Ow! When did Barbie start lifting weights?" He joked.

I rolled my eyes. "You're an asshole, you do know that right?"

"Great! 'Coz I love ass holes." He stated.

I snickered, shaking my head at his idiocy.

This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

 **A/N: The concept of Nahuel and his relation to his three sisters always intrigued me so I am pretty interested in hopping onto that story. Throughout the story, I'll probably expand their story –focusing on their past and their present.**


	17. Chapter 17: That's Easier Said Than Done

_**Jacob Black**_

Nessie and I went to the food court at the mall after her school's pep rally but it was short-lived when Nessie wanted to leave. She wasn't the usual happy self she was this morning. Something was bothering her, I could _feel_ it but she wouldn't tell me.

I offered to take the wheel of her car and she surprisingly let me, since her car was her pride and joy and she let nobody touch it except for her.

I took my eyes off the road each second to stare back at my quiet imprint.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" I asked.

She just shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure." She barely whispered.

"You haven't said a word the whole ride, what's up?"

She shook her head.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about your day, my love?" I asked her.

She just shook her head, leaning her head against the window.

"Come on, Ness. You're killing me here." I pleaded as I took her hand in mine but she quickly slipped out of it.

"Trying to listen to my thoughts isn't going to help, Jake. Look it's nothing. I'm fine." She said to me, but didn't attempt to even try be convincing.

I pressed my lips together as I fixed my eyes on the road.

After a long time of awkward, sickening silence, Nessie finally broke it.

"Jake." She whispered. "You should probably drive a little slower."

I didn't answer. I only accelerated my speed.

"Jake!" She exclaimed. "Jake! Slow down!"

"Will you tell me what's wrong with you?" I stated, turning to her.

I didn't mean to scare my mate at all but I wanted to know what was wrong with her and probably find a solution.

"Are you literally pressuring me to tell you?"

I instantaneously hated myself.

That was not my intention.

I groaned as I pulled to the side of the road.

"No! Jeeves! I'm so sorry, baby." I said, turning to her and reaching for her hands but she pulled away.

I sighed, imbedding my left hand on her bare porcelain, thigh and reverted my eyes to her feet.

"It wasn't my intention to pressure you into telling me I just…I hate seeing you like this. I hate not being able to know why you're so sad and not being able to do anything about it."

"I'm not sad, it's just…" She bit her lip. "It's really nothing you need to worry about, Jake. It's just stupid teenage moments. I did something stupid, s'all."

She could never do anything stupid.

"Are you sure?" I asked, trailing a finger up and down her cheek.

She nodded, nuzzling her face into my hand and attempting a small smile. She looked like the vulnerable kid she should be. It took me back to when she was young and loved nuzzling up in my hands and arms.

"Come here," I sighed, bringing her face forward and falling into a soft peck on her lips.

She pulled away to smile at me, moving her eyes from mine to stare at my chest.

"Thanks," She told me, pressing her lips on my cheek before sitting back onto her seat. "It's amazing how instantaneously you can change a girl's mood." She grinned, arching her head against the seat and placing her hand on my thigh.

I smiled, turning the ignition on. "I'm glad I could help," I told her.

She hummed as she turned up the radio where the song _Save my heart_ echoed throughout the car as I continued driving.

"I love this song." She murmured.

"Who's the artist?" I asked.

She stared back at me as if I was crazy not to have heard of this song.

"Jason Reeves! I cannot believe you don't know this song?" She scoffed.

"Was I supposed to? I mean, I'm not really a ballad kinda dude."

"It's blues! And you don't have to be to know this is the best song ever!" She exclaimed, but then another song popped up by an artist called _Zella Day_ and she basically discarded what she said.

" _I wanna be on the frontline nodded up suit ties talking like a headstrong mamma! Got a picture on your wall and make me a habit wearing your vintage t-shirt?"_ She began singing, gesturing to my baseball sweater she had on _._

"It's actually a sweater."I corrected.

" _Tied ribbons on your top hat telling me 'I'm all that' just like the girls from your hometown."_

"Girls from my hometown? What?"

She giggled. _"Magnetic everything about you! You really got me now."_ She serenaded to me as she leaned in, singing so passionately. _"You took to me so well! (Hypnotic taking over me) making me feel like someone else. You've got me tucked in my sleep. I don't wanna come back down! I don't wanna touch the ground…"_ She sang along on perfect tune.

I laughed as I just sat there and listened as she belted out every song she knew on the radio the whole ride through.

From, _"I'm so fancy! You already know."_

" _I like the way work it! No diggity! I gotta back it up."_

To, _"Every breath you take! Every move you make! Every vow you break!"_

" _We are never ever ever getting back together! We…"_

It was pretty entertaining to watch while driving.

We pulled into the Edward, Bella and Nessie residence and slipped out of her Toyota Camry.

"Wow! It's different." She laughed.

"Yeah, those three weeks sure did change up a place." I commented.

I pulled her luggage out of her trunk.

"That's one thing I love about you, kid! You carry light." I told her.

"Oh! The rest of my clothes are in the backseat." She told me.

I playfully glared at her, scrunching my mouth at her.

She snorted as she flung her satchel over her shoulder and bent up to kiss my cheek.

I shut the trunk and carried the rest of her luggage as we walked up to the house.

"Hey! We actually made it earlier than a bunch of high speeding vampires." I laughed.

"Mmm! We should celebrate. Maybe in my bedroom?" She suggested.

I sniggered. "You're throwing some innuendos I see, huh, my Nessie? You've been spending a lot of time with Embry."

She giggled. "I was talking about jumping on the bed."

"Uh ah, I know what you meant baby." I told her.

She blushed a deep scarlet as she opened the front door.

"You left the door unlocked?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No." She replied as she waltzed in.

I mean this neighborhood was relatively safe but not safe enough to leave doors open.

"Huh. It kinda smells a little funky." I chuckled, scrunching my nose.

"That's because we're around!" The earsplittingly high pitched, annoying voice I knew all too well rang into my ears.

Nessie and I spun around to see Pixie and Ken Carson –I mean, Alice and Jasper – appearing from the living room.

"Alice? Jasper?" Nessie gasped.

"Mhmm. And you Nessie have been a very bad girl." Alice said, glancing back at me.

Jasper flashed a suggestive, teasing grin. All of a sudden, I was overwhelmed by a strong embarrassing feeling.

Dammit, Jasper!

Nessie and I shared a look of shock before turning back to Alice and Jasper.

We were totally screwed.

… …

"When did you guys get back from Vermont?" Nessie asked Alice and Jasper as I entered the room with a packet of Doritos.

I hopped onto the couch where my mate decided to move to and situated herself on my lap.

"A couple of minutes ago actually and we wanted to surprise you with our return but were surprised ourselves to find you not around and most of your stuff basically nowhere in sight. I am appalled you left the Jimmy Choo's!" Alice gasped, clutching her chest.

Nessie rolled her eyes. "You're not going to tell my parents are you?" She pleaded.

"They're going to find out anyway. I mean you have a mind-reader for a father, kid. Didn't you know that?" Jasper said with a chuckle, before eying me carefully.

I could tell he was implying what I pretty much had been thinking about from the very minute _it_ happened. Edward was eventually going to find out and I was going to be the center of a silver plate, my head all carved out especially for him.

Yep! I was going to die.

And Jasper got a kick out of reminding me.

I'm thinking of different ways Edward would prong me for deflowering her daughter and basically kidnapping her for three weeks. What a mess!

"I thought it'd be at least different this time." Nessie sighed. "Okay! Can you at least not think about it when you're around him? I don't want him to jump to conclusions like he always does. I want to be the one to tell him."

" _We_ want to be the ones to tell him." I corrected.

"Jacob. He'll listen to it better from my perspective than yours." She said to me.

I sighed.

Why are we so frustrated about this? It was bound to happen at some point in time so would he still try to kill me if we did it ten years from now? Heck, a hundred years from now?

"Wait. What are you guys talking about?" Alice asked in confusion. "Are we still talking about Edward finding out that you stayed at Jake's or _something else_?"

"I thought you –" Nessie and I said in unison, completely confused at the situation.

Jasper laughed. "I was just making assumptions and messing with you guys but by the looks of both your faces it seems that my thoughts were proven true."

"Jasper. What is going on?" Alice asked before she gasped, eyes bulged. She was having a vision.

"Nessie!" She scolded, slapping Nessie's hand lightly.

"What?" Nessie frowned.

"You and Jake did what?! Mmm-mmm Edward is going to burn you." Alice gave me a knowing look, shaking her head as she folded her arms.

Nessie blushed.

"Wait? You had a vision that he's going to kill me?"

"I can't see you the way I see vampires and humans remember? But what I did see was not for the faint at heart my friend. He's on the porch steps with a vacant look in his eyes. He looked angry!" Alice said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Any last words?" Jasper laughed hysterically.

I growled, although I thought about those three words and how much they meant to me. Maybe I should have some last words. Man, I haven't even written my will yet.

Of course Nessie would be the beneficiary for everything I owned but maybe not the bike, I didn't want her to get hurt. I should probably tell her to sell that thing on eBay or something. Maybe she can use that money to purchase a nice casket for me. Oh who am I kidding? Caskets don't run cheap nowadays. Maybe a coffin would be best. Edward would sure get a kick outta that one as he watches me descend to the ground.

"Nobody is dying!" Renesmee stated, glaring at me as if she knew about my burial plans.

I smiled nervously.

I should also get a suit for the ceremony. But are suits even able _for muscle-bound tree-like_ _ **pieces**_ _of shameful men?_

Alice can probably figure something out.

Sucks that I won't get to enjoy the food at my funeral though.

I can just imagine the eulogies from my father, sisters, Nessie and my bros. Hopefully none of them cry!

Ugh! I could see it now. A cemetery. My decomposed corpse **twelve** feet underground with a lovely ceramic tombstone with the words _'In loving memory, Jacob Black. The man who got murdered by his girlfriend's vampire father after stealing her v-card. May his chopped body rest in pieces'_ engraved on it.

"Okay, Ness. Your boyfriend won't die at the hands and teeth of your father ripping him to shreds." Jasper said with an uncontrolled laugh.

Nessie narrowed her eyes at him.

" _Alice_ , how are Peter and Charlotte?" Nessie questioned, grabbing my arm and wrapping it around her body as she leaned her back against my chest.

I smiled, planting my lips onto her shoulder and leaving them on there as I made soothing circles around her leg which sent goosebumps to her skin. I smiled as I inhaled her beautiful scent.

This may have been the last time I ever smelt that lovely aroma.

"They are amazing! It's been eight years but it felt like yesterday! Charlotte and I went shopping at this little boutique –" Alice told Nessie.

"You went shopping with Charlotte? I thought she was a little…squeamish around humans?" Nessie probed.

"Charlotte is able to control her thirst around humans. Peter's the one with the issue in controlling it. Maybe it's a guy thing I guess. Men aren't able to _control_ themselves." Alice said, cheekily eying me.

"Ugh! Would you stop?" Nessie pleaded out in frustration. I darted my head.

"Yes! Jake and I had sex! _**We did it!**_ It's a two-man job! It takes two to tango which means I also contributed, okay! I'm just as much of a role player as Jacob is." She added.

I widened my eyes at her bluntness.

"Okay, my Nessie. We don't want the whole world to know." I whispered to her.

She groaned. "I just don't see what the big deal is? It was bound to happen at some point so why is everyone blowing it out of proportion?"

Alice and Jasper giggled like the idiots they were and this made my Nessie even more aggravated which in turn initiated a growl on my part.

"Hey! We haven't even seen Edward and Bella's reaction! Have a little hope." Jasper smiled widely.

"Alice saw my dad having an angry look!" Nessie pointed out.

"He could've been angry at something else? Like I know he has a thing against Carter slamming the piano keys."

"Carter hates playing the piano!" Nessie stated.

Jasper thought about it and guffawed again. "Oh, right! You're right. You're both screwed!"

I gulped. "Well it's a good thing I have a day to prepare myself."

Alice and Jasper shared a knowing, distinct look.

"What? You guys look like you know something?" Nessie asked.

"Yeah about that…" Alice and Jasper smiled. "They're all back! They're heading to the main house right now."

"What?!" Nessie and I exclaimed as we both jumped to our feet.

… …

Nessie and I followed closely behind Jasper's Jeep. We decided to instead of walking to the Cullen house –which was like five minutes away – we'd drive which would give me a headstart if and when stuff got ugly.

"Jacob. Don't worry. We just have to not think about…certain things around my dad." She said as she noticed my queasiness.

"That's easier said than done."

Believe me, I wasn't afraid of Edward. But over the past eight years I've come to respect him –in some odd way. He was the father of my mate for goodness sake! He had as much of a say in Nessie's life than anything and although she may be fully grown and able to make her own decisions, Edward was still a traditional man and he believed the basis of intercourse is only acceptable under a marriage union. Which I truly respected –even though it's pretty messed up since it's the 21st century.

I know he agreed to back off when it came to Nessie and I's relationship but he was unpredictable!

"Jacob," She said sadly as she pressed her hand against my cheek.

 _It will be fine! My father won't suspect a thing if we keep our thoughts constrained._ Then suddenly, memories of our first time flooded into my brain and all of a sudden, I was uncomfortable.

"Um…Nessie?" I whispered nervously.

She frowned. "What is it Jacob?"

"You're kinda projecting all of your thoughts to me right now." I told her.

She immediately pulled her hand away from me. "Oh! Sorry!"

I sighed heavily.

We are so not going to make it out alive.

But screw this! If Edward has a problem with me loving and protecting his daughter then he can go tear up a city! What Nessie and I do is as private as –not really private – his relationship with Bella! And he said it himself, he'll take a backseat when it came to what Nessie and I do.

Yeah! Okay! You've got nothing to worry about Jake.

You're not the mental one, Edward is!

I pulled into the gigantic Cullen driveway and parked behind Jasper's Jeep. I immediately cleared all my thoughts –at least I hope I did – as Nessie and I slipped out of the car.

Nessie took my hand and locked our hands together. I gazed down upon her and vice versa. She grinned as she adjusted my cap as we followed Jasper and Alice's tail.

"Do you have a shift today?" She asked me.

I nodded and glanced at my wristwatch.

2:30pm.

"I have about an hour and a half before my next shift."

"Great!" She said to me.

I furrowed my brows.

As we approached the house, we saw Edward and Bella standing on the porch step. _He_ was exactly the way Alice described he would be. Vacant. Angry.

"Um…Hey, parents!" Nessie said with a nervous laugh. "How was Egypt?"

My best friend, Bella was silently looking at her daughter with a terrified, concerned facial expression. Edward's look was still the same as expected.

"Look! I know you're angry but—"

"We caught a scent around the house. Someone broke in." Edward said, giving one good mean look at Nessie and me before walking back into the house.

"I am so glad you're okay, Renesmee." Bella expressed.

I felt Nessie's fingers detach from mine as she was automatically pulled into Bella's embrace.

"Wait? What do you mean someone broke into the house?" I asked as we followed Edward's tail.

"I checked all the rooms, all of them are reeking of this intruder." Emmett stated.

"Surprisingly not the bathroom. It still reeks from when Jake last used it. You need to check out your stool dude. Huh…du-du!" Emmett added.

"Wait? What's going on?" Nessie asked with Bella holding onto her daughter.

"When we got back a couple of minutes ago, we got a whiff of a dangerous scent!" Blondie stated as she appeared with a sleeping Carter clinging onto her.

"It's a relief nothing gotten stolen." Esme said in concern as she and Carlisle appeared.

"And that Nessie wasn't around when it happened." Bella expressed.

I looked at my mate who I all of a sudden needed by my side this very moment.

"Seriously, what is going on?" I demanded.

Bella, out of all people, growled at me. "While you took my daughter away for three weeks! Someone broke into our home! If Nessie was here who knows what could've happened."

Edward was now the one growling.

"Dad, you're angry. I get –"

"I'm way past angry, Nessie!" He expressed.

"Edward." Esme pleaded.

Edward sighed. "Okay. So what can we deduce from this?" He probed, glancing back at Carlisle, seemingly dropping it completely.

Okay! This is surprisingly not the reaction I expected from him which is good. We're on the right track. He hasn't attempted to chop my head off yet.

He gave me a slight dark look at the corner of his eye.

"It couldn't be a human." Jasper said, sniffing the air.

"I didn't see anything in my visions." The 4`10 pixie injected, all of a sudden guilt-stricken.

"Of course you wouldn't dear, since it wasn't a vampire's scent." Carlisle expressed.

We all looked around the house, all of a sudden on edge as the tense, ominous silence filled the air.

Edward finally broke it.

"It was Charles." Edward confirmed.


	18. Chapter 18: Let's Not Make Guarantees

_**Jacob Black**_

After Edward's shocking revelation, there was a string of silence. I guess we were all hoping it was a dream and that he didn't exactly just say that name. But when my mate's nervous voice lingered in my ears, I all of a sudden became overwhelmed with anger.

"Charles is here?!" Nessie questioned.

"He was destined to return after what happened."

"And that we have his child." Jasper stated.

"He's not Charles' child. He's mine! Okay!" Rosalie uttered with a growl. "And I will not go down without a fight. If he wants him, he'll have to go through me."

"Through _us_." Emmett clarified, just as passionately as he held his wife and adoptive child in his grasp.

If this wasn't a grueling time for the family, I think I'd give him an Oscar!

Carter stirred in Blondie's arms but didn't wake up.

Edward raised his hand, gesturing for her to calm down.

"Nobody is going to touch Carter, Rose."

"We will do anything and everything in our power to protect that child in your arms." Edward added.

"He's family and we will do anything for this family but we need to also acknowledge the danger that can occur with him being family."

"You're making it sound like it's a terrible thing about a child!" Bella argued as she eyed Edward carefully.

He sighed. "You don't seem to understand what I'm saying. It's not Carter we're concerned about. It's Charles being able to get ahold of him. He's agenda or plot from the very beginning was to create a spawn that possesses the same traits he has. We don't know why but now that he has succeeded with…" He pause, gesturing to the sleeping child in Blondie's arms. "His sole purpose is to get ahold of that power he possess."

"So he will stop at nothing to get his end goal." Jasper confirmed.

Edward nodded.

"But what do you think his end goal really is?" Bella questioned.

"I wasn't able to read his mind clearly the first time he surprised us with his visit. It was all fuzzy but I managed to get something he [I'm assuming intentionally made slip] that he knew the powers Carter possessed and how more powerful he'll be as he grows older. He believed that since he's power is so strong, it could reap great privilege to the supernatural world, making him probably the most gifted of all or it could open gates to total destruction if he is unable to learn control over it and contain it. He believes that we won't be able to help him the way he can and that's why he thought of this would potentially bring us to our doom." Edward expressed.

"That's ridiculous." Emmett laughed non-humorously, as he stroked Carter's head. "This kid's not a danger to anybody! All he wants to do is play with the Xbox, not rule the world."

"Sadly, Emmett. That is not what Charles believes." Carlisle said.

"It's frustrating that I'm not able to be of help. I can't see creatures like Charles. Maybe if I did, I would know when his next attempt will be." Alice said sadly.

"What do we do?" Nessie questioned nervously as she looked up to Carlisle and Edward.

"I guess there's nothing we can do but just stand our guard. We need to be extra careful and keep a cautious eye." Doc said.

"Jacob, is it possible if you could put together a patrol routine with Embry and Seth from now on? If that is no problem with you." Doc added.

I looked at the Doc and nodded my head.

"Sure. I'll do whatever I can. I'll set it up." I assured them.

"Thank you," He said genuinely before turning to his family. "We can all do our part. Be careful who we interact with. If we see anyone suspicious, we shouldn't even question it. We are well aware that Charles has the ability to compel which he can use as a toy to get to us. Nessie, I would advise you to be extra careful at school. We don't want to draw more attention with your friends like last time."

Nessie nodded her head, nervousness on her face. I reached for her hand and locked my hand with hers which I could tell calmed her down a bit. I gave her a reassuring smile and she smiled back.

"I'm going to put Carter to bed." Rosalie informed us as she walked out of the room and up the stairs with the sound asleep five-year-old in her loving arms.

So funny seeing Barbie care for something other than her hair but it was kind of, maybe a little, comforting to know she found her complete happiness in being a mom under these circumstances.

If anyone knew I thought that way for her, I would surely deny it.

… …

After a while, the entire family slowly eased into conversation and focus on something other than the Charles thing. Even though we had a clear threat to our family, Charles wouldn't dare try to fight us all immediately. He would have to think twice before attacking eight vampires, two hybrids and three werewolves to back them up. I think he learned that the hard way when we annihilated his so-called ' _Legion_ ' the last time.

Nessie and I were in the lounge room with Bella and Esme as we listened to them rant along about their time with Egyptian Coven.

"I don't think Bella enjoyed riding Amun's camels very much." Esme said with a smile as she glanced at her daughter-in-law.

Nessie laughed.

I tried hard to pay attention to the story but I really couldn't. All I could think about was how Edward hadn't even questioned these three weeks with Nessie. I mean he made it seem like the only thing he was concerned about was the fact that Nessie wasn't around when Charles broke into the house, not the obvious other thing...

I eyed him carefully as he was fully engrossed in a conversation with Carlisle I also didn't pay attention to.

He was totally unaware!

Wow! He hadn't suspected a thing. He had no idea of the fact that Nessie and I may or not have consummated our relationship while their trip to Egypt. If he did, he was doing really well at not showing it!

Did Bella have her shield around mine and Nessie's mine?! Mostly mine?!

How damn lucky am I?

But when I heard the loud, uproar of laughter that belonged to none other than Emmett Cullen, I automatically felt like my luck was about to change.

"Jacob had sex with Nessie?!" Emmett exclaimed so loud, I was sure people in Los Angeles heard it.

My eyes bulged at the same time I felt my heart drop. The room automatically fell into complete silence as we all listened to Emmett laughing up a storm.

Nessie's eyes of horror looked to me as she gripped my thigh so hard I was sure her nails were clawing through my skin through my jeans.

Someone tried shushing Emmett's laughter.

"Jazz, you're not messing around with me right? Because that is so rich!" Emmett guffawed. "Uh oh! What will Edward think? Man! I need to grab some blood for this. I can't miss this! The blow up of the century is finally here."

The whole room thickened with awkwardness as uncertain eyes ogled around the room before ultimately landing on both Nessie and I.

This is not good.

I knew I'd be the one to screw things up for the both of us at some point.

After five minutes of uncomfortable, gut-wrenchingly, painful silence, Esme decided to be the first to break it.

"Okay…well…" She began. "I'm going to make dinner."

"I'll help you!" Alice replied with an awkward laugh as she ran into the kitchen.

I could feel Edward's glare and stare piercing through the back of my head. I was afraid if I turned around to look, I'd be turned to stone.

Man! Why?

"Jacob, I need to talk to you." Edward told me, gesturing to the backyard before sauntering his way over there.

I couldn't tell if he was angry in the way he said it but I was sure not going to be positive about it.

All eyes were on me.

Nessie's beautiful eyes locked with mine before landing onto her father as she held onto my hand protectively.

"Dad! Don't!" She called, rising from the couch but I quickly stopped her.

"No. It's okay." I murmured to her, rubbing the back of her hand and kissing it before emerging from my seat.

"Jacob?" I could my Nessie's afraid, pleading voice calling out for me.

I tilted my head to see my imprint's saddened facial expression.

It took everything in me not to turn around and console her in my arms for one last time but I was glad Bella helped me out.

"Nessie, come on. Why don't we go talk in the other room?" Bella said.

I watched as Bella lifted her protesting daughter off the couch and disappeared up the stairs.

I fixed my eyes on the ground, feeling her lovely scent lingering on my nostrils before it suddenly disappeared by the shut of a door.

And with that, I went to face the music.

… …

As I slipped out the backdoor to the backyard, I somehow felt an overwhelming surge of nervousness. Well of course! You're going to talk to your imprint's dad.

"I want to talk to you, Jacob." He said as I approached him.

"Okay." I simply replied.

He suddenly averted his focus from me back to the house, particularly one of the bedrooms upstairs. I followed his gaze to see Nessie peeping through the drapes, concern washing her face.

"But I want to do this in a more private vicinity." He told me.

He wants to 'talk' privately? That's never good!

I nodded before I watched him begin to walk due south to the woods.

I don't know how long we've been walking out here but it felt like _hours_ of excruciatingly painful silence as we walked through the leave-infested woods.

But when we finally came to a halt at the clearing, we were in the same exact position as we were all those years ago when Bella was still human. Him and I. About to butt heads.

I slowly, carefully –afraid that if I make one mistake I would have to fight for my life– made my way over to Edward, who had his back turned towards me.

I sighed, shaking my head. This was ridiculous.

"Look, Edward. You're pissed. That's fine but I'm not gonna regret whatever Nessie and I did." I said confidently.

He turned around to look at me.

"Sorry but I will give anything and everything Nessie wants. I can't deny her of what she wants." I expressed.

I ain't gonna apologize for something as amazing as loving my mate. It's not like I hurt her or anything so I don't see why he is so bothered by it. It's actually pretty personal between the two of us, not with her dad! That would be weird.

"I'm not angry that you took my daughter's innocence, Jacob." He said with a sigh.

I darted my head up and stared at the mind-reader, with a cocked eyebrow.

He's not?

"Although, I would have respected it and appreciated it if you two waited a little while longer at least –so that I could have at best, prepared myself and my mind." He pointed out.

I glanced at the ground in shame. Was my mind really that bad to listen to? Yep! It is Jacob.

But what can I say, Nessie's all I think about, I can't exactly force myself not to think about her. I think about those big, beautiful, brown eyes. I think about that fair skin I enjoy laying lingering kisses on, I love those luscious pink lips of hers that I love to capture every second –

Edward cleared his throat loudly, making it known to me and my ant buddies.

"Sorry." I apologized, biting my bottom lip.

"However, I am not going to be roadblock in my daughter's life anymore. I did that before and that almost made me lose her forever." He said sadly at the remembrance.

I frowned. He was referring to the time Nessie finally blew up and that brawl between them two back in April that forced Nessie and I to leave for four months.

"I made a promise to my daughter that I would want her to make her own decisions that I swore I wouldn't interfere with. I promised I would accept your relationship and I do because it makes her happy. I don't want to push her away so that is why I'm not angry at the escalation of your relationship." He said.

Whew! Well that just took a whole lot of loaded stress off my back.

"But…" He warned off my thoughts. "I'm more concerned about the doors this may open to in the future."

I furrowed.

How do you mean, Eddie?

"Well. I am sure you are well aware that Nessie does have menstrual cycle, although it's irregular but it is still very prominent in her life." He said.

I nodded.

"So, I'm sure you are aware that the possibility of her being able to carry a child are there, right?"

"Don't worry, Eddie. We're using protection. No need to fret. I got it _covered_." Literally. I made a small attempt at a joke which absolutely backfired.

He growled. "That was not what I was talking about, dog but thank you for clarifying. I could rather use without the visuals."

I smirked. Sorry!

"But no. In fact, I was actually talking about the difference between her human side and vampire side and how that may clash with a potential pregnancy. Carlisle is still studying the hybrid species and with the help of Jennifer, he believes he'll be able to determine whether or not a safe pregnancy is in the cards for Nessie."

Safe pregnancy?

Oh, right!

Flashback to eight years ago. Edward's wife almost got drained to death by her pregnancy. Entirely not Nessie's fault at all.

"I am assuming you and Nessie haven't talked about the thought of children in your near or distant future yet but I suggest you do at some point. Just so you two can have an idea of where you guys are at in that area because you'll both have to accept the possibilities of having a normal, safe, probably human type of pregnancy if both your human genes work together or a high-risk pregnancy whereby the vampire gene that belongs dominates or both your supernatural genetic make-up clashing together which ultimately limits the chances of having a pregnancy at all."

I thought about the latter. No pregnancy at all? Meaning, Nessie and I could never have children?

"It's a theory Carlisle has. Since you both have 24 chromosomes, he believes there's a higher chance of a pregnancy occurring because of your genetic material but he also believes that with Nessie's unpredictable, occasional menstrual cycle it could bring about some complications." He pointed out.

Whoa…

I didn't know what to say to all this information. I didn't know what to think. I couldn't think of a coherent way to answer to that.

I felt my knees begin to turn all jelly-like and I decided to take a seat on the large rock

"I know this information may be sudden, and stunning but Carlisle and I thought it would be appropriate to bring this up when you and Nessie have established a sure, serious relationship first."

"No. No. Thank you for telling me." I simply replied. "Uh…"

"Jacob." He began. I looked up. "I want you, no, I implore you to not put so much pressure on your relationship with my daughter. I know how in love you both are but…she's still a teenager and I'm not saying this from a fatherly standpoint but from a common observer. I read her mind. She's thinking of the future with you but feels the need to put her dreams in the back-burn."

"Dreams? Wait, she's putting off her dreams for me?"

He nodded. "She wants to go to college. She wants to experience the world and wants to travel but believes she is better off just being with you."

"She can still do all of those things."

"Yes. But she believes that you might be too busy with other obligations in your life and she has convinced herself that she'd rather be with you after high school, go back to Forks."

What?

She's never told me this before.

I mean, she has told me that she'd love to visit Forks again but not to move back?

Was I holding her back?

I mean, I get it that I've been busy and stressed out with work a lot lately and work from the community college and other stuff like running the pack from here but I always make sure I make time for her.

"She loves that she gets to see you almost every day but she thinks that all the things going on in your lives takes time from your relationship. Her senior year of high school, your work."

I sighed, placing my head in between my hands.

"I just don't understand why she wouldn't wanna tell me."

"She is too afraid of disappointing you."

Disappointing me? Why would she ever think she would be able to do that? That's impossible.

"Jacob. I hope you do the right thing and talk to her about this. Get her to see the light."

I nodded my head, locking my hands together as I stared at the soiled ground.

I guess he was right.

"And Jacob. You know you can talk to us if you're having money troubles."

I glared at him. "Money troubles? Why would you –"

"I read it on your mind." He told me as if it were obvious.

I rolled my eyes. "Everything's fine, Edward. Don't worry yourself about it."

He sighed, rolling his eyes as well which was odd for him.

"Whatever." He expressed. "Esme is making dinner for you, Nessie and Carter and a certain someone coming over as well."

I frowned. "A certain someone."

"Just…no conflicts tonight? Please? We've had enough of those to last a lifetime." He laughed as he began walking off. "Would you like to be left alone?"

"Yeah, thanks." I replied and then furrowed my eyebrows again.

"Why would there be conflict?" I asked him.

But he was already gone.

… …

 _ **Renesmee Cullen**_

I was currently in the room I used whenever I came over, peeping through the window to the backyard a couple of feet down to see my father and mate walking into the woods before disappearing completely.

"Honey?" I heard my mother call for me.

I immediately spun around to look at her. "Mom? What do you think dad's going to do to him?"

"I don't know sweetie." She said with a heavy, exasperated sigh. I widened my eyes at her. "Maybe talk?" She said as if it were a question.

My eyes spread even wider.

"Mom!" I gasped.

What if my dad's going to kill Jacob? Trick him into 'just talking' and then ambush him and rip his head off clean!

"Your father will not do anything to Jacob, my love. He's just going to talk to him for a while."

"Why can't he talk to him when I'm around? I'm just a part of the conversation as Jacob is!" I argued.

She sighed and shook her head. "It's just…" She paused. "Just trust your father, okay sweetheart? He knows what he's doing." She told me.

I pressed my lips together in a thin line as I sauntered my way over to the bed and collapsed on it, staring up at the ceiling.

"Mom." I breathed.

"Hmm?"

"Why does life have to be so complicated?" I probed.

She snickered as she, instead of answering me immediately, just laid on the bed beside me, following my gaze up at the ceiling.

"Baby girl," She began. "Life is complicated because that's what life is. Just one big complication." She laughed.

I giggled, despite my best efforts.

"I'm guessing something else is troubling you." She confirmed as she averted her eyes onto me.

I glanced back at my strikingly beautiful, immortal mother and smiled slightly.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked, stroking my long bronze hair sprawled across the pillow.

I shrugged, moving my eyes back onto the lovely ceiling.

"I don't know." I raised my eyebrows. "I just wish things would just be normal, you know? At least normal to the point where I can keep my own sanity. Ever since we moved here it feels like…I don't know. I can't quite explain it but it's a lot different than Forks." I expressed.

"I know, sweetie." She replied. "Well, the good thing is…we only have less than a year left here. Carlisle and Esme are in talks of moving to Alaska or Canada or even Iceland this time. Alice had a vision that the next two years will be the worst year for America when someone the world hates is elected president!"

I widened my eyes. "I hope it's not Donald Trump." I said at the horror.

She shrugged. "Who knows?"

I sighed.

"Listen, my little nudger." She said. I chuckled, cocking an eyebrow.

"Okay, my not-so-little nudger." She clarified with a laugh. "Your life has barely even begun. Your adult life that is. It's a whole different adventure out there. Next year you'll be in college, I mean and you're only eight. You have to be the youngest of all!"

I laughed. "I'm a protégé of education."

"Right." She told me, nudging my arm. "So, it's not the end of the world as you know it."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I guess." I replied. "I want to go to Colombia University." I told her.

She didn't answer.

"I mean, I know you and dad would've loved for me to go to Dartmouth like you two but I feel a connection to Colombia. At least for my first college experience, I'd like to go there." I told her.

"I think that's fantastic, sweetheart!" She exclaimed.

I looked to her. "You do?"

"Of course! If that's where you wanna go then that's great! It's a really good school."

"So you're not mad that I won't be following the family to…wherever it is the family's going? That instead, I won't be attending Dartmouth next fall?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, honey! Your father and I never wanted that. It doesn't matter where you go. We want what's best for you s'all! And we've actually come to grips with the fact that you're no longer going to be with us in the future. You'll be starting your own life with Jacob. You'll be happy. That's all we want for you. So long as you're not abandoning us though? You'll be close to us, right?"

"Obviously! I can't abandon the world's most embarrassing parents!" I joked. She smiled. "I just hope dad actually gets to a place where he realizes I'm not always going to be his perfect little girl."

"You don't give your father so much credit. I mean, yes he is a control-freak! I would know because I married him but…he's slowly understanding. He's easing to it." She assured me.

I scoffed.

"Yeah, while keeping an eye on my tail 24/7!" I stated.

"Why do you think your father was so able to leave you behind before the trip to Egypt? Why do you think he didn't question the obvious alone time you'll be getting with Jacob?" She pointed out.

"I thought you convinced him to see the light."

"Honey, I've been trying to do that for many years. It wasn't me. It was him." She said.

I stared up to the ceiling. Sure! My dad was a fully changed man. Yeah right! I fell for it once and I won't do it again. I'll believe it when I actually see it.

As much as I loved Edward, he was my father and I knew he had my best interest at heart but sometimes it gets to a point where enough is enough. I am an adult! I shouldn't be treated as a teeny-weeny fragile being.

I acknowledge, though, that my dad was trying. And even if it's just a little bit, I appreciated it. I just wish he would fully let go at some point.

I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

"Do you think dad's made that…I'm not his innocent girl anymore?" I asked.

"I wouldn't say that. You'll always be his innocent girl to him." She told me. "But I'm worried though. We're worried though."

I furrowed my eyebrows as I glanced back at her.

"Why?"

She inhaled a needless heavy breath and waited for a while before heaving a sigh.

"Okay! So I assume you and Jacob have changed the dynamic of your relationship a bit, right?" She pointed out as more of a statement rather than a question.

I couldn't help the blush from forming on my cheeks, which was a downside to being the daughter of Human-Bella.

"As much as it hurts me to think about it, I've accepted it a long time before you and Jake even started your relationship. So since the day has finally arrived, I guess it's time to bring in the big guns as I have 'the talk' with you." She began as she leaped off the bed.

"Mom! I don't feel comfortable talking about this with you." I tried to protest.

However, she just ignored me as she disappeared into the bathroom and reappeared seconds later with a box in her marble grasp, tapping it lightly on her palm. She had a nervous, almost uncomfortable and embarrassed expression on her face.

"Believe me, I'm more uncomfortable talking about this with _you_ than anything." She began with a sigh.

I frowned as I sat up on the bed with my legs crossed as my mother climbed on top of the bed in almost the same exact position as me.

"So I take it you and Jacob are taking precautions with your…" She trailed off, hoping I'd get the jig. " _Physical intimacy_."

"Mom! I got it the first time!" I replied quickly and awkwardly.

"You are taking precautions, am I right? You did listen to me when I told you to be safe, right?"

I nodded nervously.

I can't believe this conversation is actually happening.

She nodded back and didn't say a word after that. She instead just handed me the unopened box to me. I reluctantly to the box that read _Ocella_ in wonderful calligraphy.

I began analyzing it, reading through all the details. Monophasic pills. They are used in one-month cycles and each active pill gives you the same dose of hormones. Enabling the halting of ovulation.

"Birth control pills?" I questioned, my voice high-pitched.

Why does my mom keep birth control pills in the vanity of the bathroom? It's not she can pop out babies anymore!

"I'm assuming you and Jacob don't have a family plan all set up yet, am I right?" She questioned, kind of hopping I'd agree with her.

I didn't know I could have blushed harder but here I was, blushing harder than ever before.

"Um…no." I whispered inaudibly but I'm sure she heard.

"Well…I don't know…I just thought you might need them if…I don't know. Oh Mylanta!" She said awkwardly.

"Mom, this is awkward!" I told her.

"Trust me, honey. It's just as painful for me as it is for you." She told me.

I highly doubt that.

"Charlie and I had the same conversations before but I didn't think I'd be having it with my daughter this soon." She uttered in disbelief, mostly to herself.

I literally wanted to crawl into a hole right now.

I stared at the bedding ineptly for a while before facing my mother.

"Um, thanks mom. For the pills." I said weirdly. "I will definitely…use...them?"

Please! Somebody take me out of this miserable hole and kill me now!

"That is great to hear, Ness." She said nervously. "It's every mother's dream!"

I couldn't handle it anymore. I needed to quickly change the subject before we both broke. However, my mother was too quick for me.

"How were your three weeks of freedom? I mean, besides hanging out with Jake." She stated with an eye roll.

I forced a smile. I wanted so badly to tell her that a lot of overwhelming things happened but I knew it wasn't going to be the most accurate of timing as this whole revelation came to us and they literally just got back from Egypt. I didn't wanna worry my family more than they already are at this point.

"You don't want to talk about it?"

I think my silence spoke for itself.

"That's okay but my advice to you is…it's not okay to keep things bottled in. It's okay to rant out about your feelings. I'm not talking from a motherly standpoint but more of an 'I was a teenage girl before' point of view." She told me. I chuckled.

"If it's any consolation, you do still look like a teenager?" I joked.

"Ha ha!" She teased. I giggled. "But honestly, Nessie. If you don't wanna talk to someone about how you feel then write it down. You used to love writing in your journal back in Forks. Why don't you reconsider getting back to that?"

I never thought about it. She was right. Writing about my days in my _Dream Journal_ as I called it always seemed to help me tap into my interactive side. I never knew why I stopped writing, maybe because I started having friends when I moved here who I could talk to about my feelings but it would be nice to go back.

I smiled. "That would be nice if I remember where I left it. I think it's somewhere in one of the boxes in the attic back at the old Cullen house, I'm not quite sure. But it's thousand miles away."

She grinned at me beautifully. "Hold that thought." She said as she stood up and sauntered her way to the dresser and opened one of the drawers.

I furrowed my eyebrows when she approached me with the bound-in-leather Bohemian journal I had for seven years. I widened my eyes.

She smiled brightly, her topaz eyes and pale skin glistening as the sun shone through the lace drapes.

"Do you have everything in this room?" I scoffed.

She chuckled as she handed me the journal. The second I held the book in my grasp, all the memories of my life flooded my brain. Although, I didn't need a journal because all my memories were stored in my head and I was sure I would never forget but the journal always made me reflect on them.

"Don't worry! I didn't read it." She defended, raising her hands in the air. "I know how sacred it is to you and I just thought of what a shame it would be to leave it behind when so a year ago when we were planning to move here, I decided to grab it from the attic. Just for you. I thought it would make you happy."

I felt the warm liquid filling up my eyes and the saltiness of the tears stung and hung in my eye sockets. I placed the leather journal to my chest as if it was a treasure to me –and it was. I batted my eyes at her.

"I am happy." I expressed truthfully. "Thank you, mom."

"It's my pleasure, baby girl." She said, caressing my head and stroking her cold, yet nurturing hand against my cheek.

"Mom, will you help me with a research report on A Midsummer's Night's Dream some time later? My English teacher Mr. Worthington wants us to do a thorough background study of the play and how William Shakespeare came about writing it." I told her.

"Um…well, I would love to. Oh, I have a great idea! Why don't we ask Carlisle if we can read up on it in one of William Shakespeare's in the library in his office? I'm sure we can find something there."

I smiled. "That's actually great. Thanks."

"Anyway, I guess I'm going to leave you alone. Alice requires my presence. She apparently wants to try out her new talent. Facial Vamp Reconstruction Make-Up. She actually came up with the genius idea of being able to give all of us wrinkles and grey hairs so that we start looking the age we really are. Yay!" She said with a playful squeal and fist in the air.

I laughed, eyes widened. "Omigosh! Really? She can do that?"

She shrugged. "We're trying to see if it works on our vampire skin but I guess we'll hope for the best. Hopefully people will start believing I'm a mom to an eighteen year old daughter."

I chuckled.

As my mom bid me a smile before turning around and heading for the door, I snatched my backpack from the floor and pulled out my notebooks.

"Oh! Which reminds me." She paused, spinning around. "Carlisle wants to talk to you about something."

"Me?" I asked with a frown.

Why would Carlisle want to talk to me?

Whatever it is, it couldn't be good.

I sighed as I stared at my journal in my grasp. I paged through it, skimming my eyes over all the experiences I jotted down each day of my six and a half year existence. I smiled as I wrote about my first time ice-skating in my second year, or first hunting trip alone on my third year, or even when my aunt Rosalie and Jacob fought over who got to be my plus-one to a concert I wanted to go to. Some of the memories were cherished and others weren't particularly the pleasantest. But they were all memories after all.

I exhaled a breath as I got off the bed and unhurriedly sauntered my way to the bay window. I sat on the comfy window seat and gazed through the transparent glass, watching as the birds play in the woodlands as the fall breeze blew through the wilting leaves of the trees as the sunset arose.

Thoughts of what my dad and Jacob might be doing flooded my brain and those thoughts were anything but good.

"What is taking them so long?" I asked myself incredulously. "I really hope Jake's okay."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! The drama isn't over yet! Keep on the lookout for the next chapter any time soon.**

 **Trailers: Setting Dusk Fanfiction Trailer Part 1. I've made two versions of it. One is the shortened and the other is the extended. Here are the links:** www . youtube watch?v=TYXbdt-DosQ www . youtube watch?v=RCGPiz_j0LY **I'll be posting another theatrical Part 2 trailer of the story in a couple of weeks**


	19. Chapter 19: Blood and Water

_**Rosalie Hale**_

I quietly opened the door of the animal/space themed room, a sound asleep Carter James clinging to my body as carried him in my arms. After a long three week trip to Egypt and a multiple hour flight, he was beat and needed a rest. I think the entire family needed a little rest –even though we're immortals who didn't physically need it anymore – or a pick-me-up to be honest.

Going to Egypt was a real eye-opener for us all. It helped us find out more about Carter's ability and the depth of it. Everyone thought his ability would somehow pose a danger to humanity if he couldn't contain it because it was pretty powerful but I didn't see it. I thought it was beautiful. But I also could see their point of view and that kind of scared me. I was scared for his life.

And Carter saw how unhappy I was and when I felt uncharacteristically jolly at some point, I knew he compelled me. I wouldn't reproach upon the child because I found it cute that he thought of making me happy.

Being able to love any child is the greatest gift of all. Children bring light into a dark world, I saw it with Nessie and now with Carter. Having a child and taking care of it isn't a duty, it is a privilege –which nobody should take lightly.

And just the thought that this man…this evil man would want to use this great privilege and use him as a tool for his own selfish desires is despicable, dishonorable and disheartening.

I placed the sleeping child in my arms gently onto his comfortable bed and tucked him in and fixed his pillow. I smiled as I watched him grin onto his astronaut action figure. Although he may be more advanced than normal humans, I loved how he didn't want to make it seem so. He craved a childhood. He wanted to live and breathe like normal five-year-old boys and since we don't know how long it would be until he'll stop aging, I want to do everything in my power to make sure he holds onto that childhood and never lets it go.

I widened my smile as I bent down to kiss his temple carefully and gently before stroking his curls and switching his Moon nightlight on.

I began walking out of the room.

" _Mom_?"

When I heard that _word_ , I immediately halted in my tracks and if my heart worked, it'd probably stop. It's still surreal that I am that to someone, a mom. A mom. Wow! I never thought it would be possible in my more than a century of existence but here I am, mothering a child who isn't mine but loved conditionally as if he was.

I turned around. "Yes, sweetie?" I said as I went over to him.

"Is someone coming after me?" The six year old little boy with innocence all of his face asked me.

"No, honey. Why do you say that?" I furrowed my eyebrows as I situated myself on his small dinosaur bed and pulled him close to me, stroking his light coffee-brown hair with my hand.

"The man you, Uncle Edward and Dr. Cullen were talking about. He is after me isn't he?" My Carter whispered to me, his big amber-brown eyes staring up at me.

Dr. Cullen was the name Carter was comfortable referring Carlisle to after always hearing Jacob say it. He still wasn't comfortable with giving everybody in the family titles yet. He calls Alice and Bella by their names or occasionally –to Emmett and me of course – he gave Alice a superhero name called Chatterbox-Girl and Bella's alias was Awkward-Woman which Emmett found hilarious. He only called Edward uncle because those two hit it off really well in Egypt.

However, overall, the only people he truly felt content with was Emmett and I. He called me mom and sometimes called Emmett dad. I think he started referring to us as his parents after watching Renesmee with her parents at only seven and a half weeks old!

"Sweetheart. You don't need to worry about anything." I assured him, threading my fingers through his curly hair. His piercing amber eyes bored into my golden. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

He curved a small curvy smile and nodded his head before curling closer to me and using his small hand to grip onto my top as he closed his eyes and immediately fell into deep sleep.

I was stunned at how tightly he held onto me but gave in to it with a smile as I laid my lips on his head. I pulled the blanket over his body, tucking him in as he tugged onto me.

I closed my eyes as I lay there next to him. Of course I couldn't sleep but I just decided to close my eyes so that I could mesmerize this very moment…with…with my _son_.

I had no idea I was in his room for that long until my husband, Emmett popped his head through the door.

"Hey, kitty!" He called. "You good?"

I shushed him and gestured to the sleeping baby latched onto me.

He nodded his head. "Okay! Sorry, babe!" He whispered so low, I even had to be sure I heard it right.

I rolled my eyes at my literal husband.

"He looks so peaceful." He said to me.

I smiled, staring down at the young child. Emmett was right. He was peaceful.

"He's going to ask questions, heck, he already is but…But I am afraid to tell him the truth. I don't even know if we should tell him. I mean, will he even be ready?" I asked my husband but didn't dare to move my eyes from Carter.

"He's a smart kid. He'll find out eventually."

I sighed, nodding my head. "That's what I'm afraid of. Will he hate us for not telling him the truth? Or worse…"

"Will he not see us as his parents anymore?"

I finally peered my eyes from my Carter to fix them on my husband who had uncharacteristically sad expression. So he knew exactly how I was feeling because he felt the same way. He was under Carter's spell just as I was.

"Does it make us selfish for wanting to be the only thing he wants… _he needs_?" I asked.

He smiled slightly as he made his way over to us and sat on the edge of Carter's Pterodactyl bed, his large frame causing the bed to sink and Carter to shift in my arms but not wake up.

"I don't think it makes us selfish. I think it means we're parents." He said with a smile. "It means we love and care for him and all we want is for him to be safe."

I nodded my head. "I still cannot fathom how anybody could even…" I paused, not wanting the child in the room to hear but hoping Emmett understood.

Thankfully, he understood.

"Yeah, me too babe but that's the world we're in. People are just as jerky as beef!" He said.

I giggled, shaking my head at my comedic husband. I began stroking Carter's curly light brown hair and using my freehand to hold onto his fiery hand as he snored in his sleep. I smiled. He looked so precious and sweet. Incapable of enlisting any pain on anybody.

This kid has probably been in more pain than many other kids in this world, yet he doesn't know it yet. His biological mother walked out on him, and although her intentions were noble, she still abandoned her son. Charles only wants to use him, he could care less whether or not he'd be hurting his flesh-and-blood.

But that's the thing, blood _isn't_ always thicker than water.

I loved him as if her were my own, as I was the one who carried him in my womb. That's how big my connection is with him. Emmett was my light when all things were dark for a while but now that I also have Carter, he's made that flickering light even brighter. The two lights of my life are here with me.

And I want more than anything for it to stay that way.

I looked up to my husband staring adoringly at the young toddler.

"I love you both so much." I told him.

How did I get this lucky?

For years, I never thought I'd find love, and the world brought me Emmett. For a century, I never thought I'd be a mother and the world brought me Carter. It's like train ride, the journey takes forever but you do get to that destination at some point in time.

Maybe I've finally reached my destination.

He looked at me.

"Oh, we love you too, babe." Emmett said with a skew grin.

I smiled back as I took his head in mine.

"Hey, will this be a good time to let you know that I kinda left Carter's duffel bag of clothes back at Amun's crib?"

I closed my eyes.

Oh gosh…

"No. No. it's not a good time to say that, Emmett." I expressed calmly because I didn't want to flip in front of Carter.

He shrugged.

"Please tell me you're joking?" I questioned.

He smirked. "I'm joking."

I rolled my eyes.

Oh my bear-bear.

… …

 _ **Renesmee Cullen**_

After the chat with my mom and after she told me Carlisle wanted to speak to me, I made my way down to his office/library. I knocked three times on the mahogany office double-doors downstairs. I waited for a response.

"Come in, dear!" He whispered, but I heard him clearly.

I wrenched the two large doors out of my way and slowly waltzed into the enormous, bookshelf-infested, business-type office. I closed the doors behind me and w

"Thanks for meeting with me." He said with a small smile as he pushed his chair in.

I furrowed my eyebrows at how formal my granddad was. Which wasn't unusual but this time it was particularly odd. He was addressing me as if I was his client or patient or something.

"Sure, Dr. Cullen?" I replied, straining the word as I cocked an eyebrow at the oldest man of the house. "Thank you for having me – by the way, why am I here?"

He chuckled softly. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about the kind. Take a seat." He said, gesturing to the chair.

I frowned as I took my seat on the opposite side of his desk.

He exhaled an unnecessary sigh before giving me a huge smile.

"First, before we begin. How are you?" He asked me as he locked his fingers together and placed them on the desk as if he was having a conversation with one of his patients.

He looked so professional and formal. I mean, Carlisle's always been formal but today specifically, the way he's dressed, how he's addressing me. I don't feel like I'm talking to my granddad but rather an orthopedic surgeon.

"I'm okay, I guess." I replied.

"That is good to hear, child." He told me before pulling out a file from his drawers. "Without wasting any time, we should probably get to it. Shall we?"

I smiled.

"So I looked at some of your blood work from over the years and I caught onto something peculiar." He pondered.

"Is there something wrong?"

What did he notice? Was I going to die at some point or something? Okay! I shouldn't think morbidly but I never had something terribly wrong with me so I'm thinking of all the possibilities!

"Oh, no! I assure you there's nothing wrong." He dismissed my thoughts. "I just wanted to bring to your attention something I find quite fascinating about your species."

I frowned.

"It has to do with your reproductive system."

Oh! I didn't like where this was going.

"W-what about it?"

"Well, I've always found your reproductive system quite an interesting thing in your development. Obviously, you menstruate which is a perk of being half-human –"

"A perk?" I scoffed. I'd like to think of it as torture.

"My apologies," He said with a soft chuckle.

"Nevertheless, from my understanding. Since your third year of existence, that was when your reproductive organs began developing fully yet still being somehow slower than a normal human. For instance, you menstruate every now and again. I presume this is still a known fact?"

I nodded. "Every three-to-four months."

"Figured." He added. "My initial speculation was that your irregular cycles were due to the fact that you had some vampire genes in you which semi-halts certain human attributes. So, you may have been developing at a rapid rate in all other aspects except when it came to the female anatomy and my thought was that as you grew older it would somehow come to a stop as you stop aging. However, after your seventh birthday, things still remained the same which raised even more questions. You may have halted in aging, but your reproductive system still continued which made me wonder that maybe not everything of your body becomes frozen after full-growth.

"And when Jennifer came along, my thoughts were proven correct after I asked her about her experience for the past two decades of her existence. Apparently, her cycles had stayed the same ever since. And the same can be said of her sisters which was good news to say the least so I continued on the investigation to see whether or not reproduction can take place between hybrids."

I listened intently to what he was saying.

"I had a few theories that I talked to your father about but before I let you in the know, I just want to confirm something." He began as he held on a not so comfortable facial expression.

"You and Jacob have taken the next step with your intimacy in your relationship, am I not mistaken?" He felt the need to ask.

He probably already knew, thanks to Emmett's slip-up but in order to impose, he felt the need to ask.

Which was pretty awkward to have to answer your Grandfather!

At least it's a lot better than how it would be with Charlie.

Either way, I couldn't hide my blush.

I just nodded slightly.

"Well, I studied Jacob and your species while your mother was still pregnant with you and have concluded both you and Jacob are completely different from humans in terms of your genetic make-up."

"Every normal _human_ cell contains 46 chromosomes, except for the human male sperm and human female eggs. These contain 23 chromosomes each, which I'm sure you already know. But over the years, I've concluded that hybrids (or female hybrids) have 48 chromosomes –twenty-four pairs – the same as wolves.

"This means both you and Jacob have or carry an extra set of chromosomes/genes. Which doesn't seem to be a problem in reproduction with humans as many of the Quileute wolves reproduce with females with 23 pairs. Since it's males, they are XY chromosomes so that means there can be nothing carried on the Y chromosome, what is regarded is the X chromosome (which can be interpreted as a reason why Leah as the only female wolf cannot bear children because of the extra set of chromosomes disrupting her reproductive system). Anyway, I am getting off track so I'm going to skip a few.

"But I wouldn't know how a procreation with a human/hybrid or wolf/hybrid would look like because I've never seen it _yet_. So, enlisting the help of Edward, we started speculating what could happen if you and Jacob do procreate. What would happen? Would it even be possible? What would be the breed of the offspring?

"A normal human female who menstruates monthly ovulates each month when an ovum is released from one of the ovaries but you menstruate irregularly –which isn't uncommon in humans as well – so you ovulate on a once-in-a-while basis. Which is no problem and can be beneficiary if you're not trying to have a baby. But when you would ever want to try, there'd be the problem."

"A problem?" I asked.

He nodded. "You see, your genes…there's just something about them. I always asked myself why you don't develop venom like Nahuel. How Nahuel's eyes tint in color after hunting yet you don't, why he endures longer when hunting, why he's faster than his sisters or even why you're able to sleep longer than Nahuel does. Maybe it because he resembles as a full-vampire because his a male and you resemble as a human because –"

"Of my female anatomy." I answered.

That was slightly misogynistic theory. Why couldn't female hybrids do what male hybrids can?

"So it's a limitation." I said.

"Precisely, but that's beside the point. I'm pointing out that being more human is good because if my theories are correct, a female hybrid could have a normal pregnancy."

"With a human, right?"

He nodded. "And Jacob is also half human essentially, so if both your human genes are dominant and meet together during the phase of meiosis in reproduction then a normal, safe pregnancy can occur."

I gathered the information in my head.

And I managed to smile slightly.

"But that's just my first theory. However, there could be a problem with that as well seen as you both have extra chromosomes. Obviously that didn't affect you but if you and Jacob manage to reproduce a fully-human child, which could bring complications with him."

"What complications?" I asked as I thought carefully about it before I answered my own question. "Genetic disorders?"

He nodded.

"But doesn't a genetic disorder occur if one of the parents carries the genetic disorder gene and the other doesn't? Jake and I would both be having an extra set of chromosomes."

"That's a valid question that I also asked myself but remember, a human is supposed to only have forty-six chromosomes. Not forty-eight." He told me.

"Then the child isn't human, isn't it?"

He shrugged. "Or he has some type of mutation but is still a human."

Mutation?

If Jake and I have a human baby, he/she could have a type of mutation?

"Like Down Syndrome?"

"Or something totally different, something not known to man."

I widened my eyes.

But a genetic disorder like Down syndrome would be carried on the 21 chromosome or something right?

Okay! I'm officially confused.

"Of course, if it were a human and hybrid in this equation, a safe, clean pregnancy would be inevitable."

I couldn't answer.

"What's the other theory?"

"The second theory, well… I'll need to also consider the idea of two opposing supernatural genes you both have. The shape-shifter and vampire genes. If those two are both dominant in your reproductive systems, then it could cause a clash, thus, limiting a potential pregnancy."

"Or it create a strong, faster-growing, totally different species." I added, mostly confirming my own ideas.

He nodded his head.

"I know this information is daunting and I shouldn't have thrown this on you so abruptly but I thought you'd like to hear my theories. I kind of feel like Jacob should have been here but I thought it would be better to tell you first. Of course, this doesn't give us a clear indication of what will happen. It's something that we'll just have to wait and see on but that's if the prospect of children is on your minds. If not, then that is fine."

I nodded, not replying.

"In the meantime, I'd like to give you this." He said as he pulled something out of his drawer and placed it in front of me.

It was a birth-control pill box.

"Oh, um…Bella kind of already got that covered for me." I said to him with a chuckle.

He smiled. "Okay. Well, keep it for when those run out."

I laughed nervously. Wow! Carlisle sure does know how to tease a person without intending to.

I blushed hard.

"Thanks, granddad."

He smiled and nodded his head.

"Before I let you go, if it's not too much to ask but I want to run more tests but since I can't pluck needles on your skin, I thought another means would do." He said, handing me a plastic cup with a lid.

Oh! He wants me to emit urine so that he can run tests.

Wow! This is a lot a girl can take for one day!

I think he saw my expression because I watched as his face completely change.

"You know what, it can wait." He told me as he put the cup back into his cabinet.

I smiled nervously, nodding my head.

Thank you!

"Um…is that all?"

He nodded with a warm smile plastered on his face.

I got up off my seat and headed for the door but halted.

"Carlisle?" I called. He looked up. "The Charles thing…Do you think we should worry much about it? I mean, what will we do _when_ he comes back?"

"I don't think we should concern so much about it now that we are all back. Yes, it is something we should be cautious of but I believe that as a family we can overcome whatever challenge that can come our way."

I nodded. "But he's dangerous, granddad. He's capable of anything." I said.

He nodded. "We're well aware of that but, I was a man of faith in my past human life. My father was a priest so I believed that if we put our faith in something, we can surely prevail."

I smiled. He was right, I guess.

It's just Charles.

Whilst we're a family.

It's safety in numbers.

"Okay." I simply replied and averted my eyes over his library collection. "Uh, you don't happen to have by any chance William Shakespeare's autobiography do you? I'm writing this research report of A Midsummer's Night Dream and I need background of the author and play."

He thought for a moment before shooting up from his seat.

"Not that I recall." He said as he superhumanly ran to his large bookshelf collection and began climbing up the ladder. When he reached to the top, he skimmed through the line of books before quickly snatching a book in a matter of seconds.

"However, I do have his biography." He said as he flew to the ground and came up to me in a blinding flash. "I hope this may assist you."

I took the book and stared at the mahogany, leathered, ancient book and ran through some of the pages. I smiled when I got a few things I needed.

"It's actually great. Thanks, granddad." I told him.

"My pleasure, Nessie." He replied as he kissed me on the forehead briefly.

I smiled as I went to grab the door handle and strolled out of the office/library with the book in my hands.

Whew! Well that was a relief.

That's a lot of information to think about for one day.

Today had been a long day, all I needed to do was watch a movie or something with my wolf.

And when I felt his scent reach my nostrils, I finally felt whole again.


	20. Chapter 20: Baby Talk

_**Jacob Black**_

After the lengthy conversation with Edward that I had been dreading since the beginning of time itself, I decided to run off for a while to gather my thoughts and process the information he gave to me.

Nessie and I's chances of producing children of our own weren't extremely high as humans but if that did ever occur, there could be complications? I didn't even want to think about what they might be because the last two pregnancies I witnessed weren't pleasant to watch.

Did I want kids in the future? Sure! Why not? I'd like to have a little rascal or two. But I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Nessie more and if kids are somehow not part of our forever then I guess that's great too. And more importantly, if having children would by any given chance hurt my mate then I would be the first to write it off. I will let nothing and I mean, nothing hurt my Nessie.

However, I should also take into account whether or not Nessie even wanted kids. If she did, then we might have a problem.

It's not like Nessie and I were deliberately avoiding the topic of kids –well, I mean I wasn't– but we're still relatively new as a couple and we were enjoying where we were at. She's eight and still in high school for golly sakes!

Okay, that sounds awful. Nessie's not a kid anymore. She's an adult, anyone with a blind eye can see that. Even the way she acts and carries herself, you could tell there was no childishness on her whatsoever. I knew she was capable of so many things but the society wouldn't think so. An eighteen-year-old pregnant girl in high school? Nah! That doesn't look good on a college application.

I don't think she's ready for that yet, just as I wasn't ready for that either.

Sam's theory about imprinting was that an imprint is the best suitable mate to help breed a multi werewolf tribe. He believed imprinting would build up more powerful, stronger members that would protect the tribe. That theory could be a possibility since everyone keeps popping out babies like little guinea pig pellets.

My father's theory about imprinting played around in my head as well. Maybe an imprint isn't formed to _only_ be the best candidate for spawning a super-wolf race, maybe an imprint is there to make the wolf stronger. I felt exactly that when I imprinted on Nessie the night she was born. I didn't want to be alpha before then because I felt I wasn't capable of being one, but after imprinting on her I felt a surge of headship or desire to protect the human race and my mate and become a chieftain to the kids that would help in that aspect.

All theories made a lot of sense. The question is, where do Nessie and I belong between them?

Nessie and I were currently in the home theater room re-watching some movies from the Cullens collection. We needed a break from all the rambling of theories and questions Edward, Carlisle and Jasper were asking each other about this whole Charles situation. I knew how much it bothered Nessie to hear everyone talking about Charles –which angered me to no end by the way – and not to mention the fact that it's been a year since she met Lizzie so I thought, maybe watching some old movies would cheer her up.

We were on our second or third movie and I could actually see Nessie enjoying herself as she laughed up a storm as we watched _The Hangover Part II_. I didn't pay much attention to it because I was too busy being engrossed in her lovely giggle and beautiful smile.

"Jacob?" Her voice kept echoing in my head.

I shook my head, snapping out of my train of thought and caught her looking at me.

"You're not enjoying this…are you?" She asked.

"Oh no! No!" I quickly dismissed. She frowned. "Sorry about that. I guess I sort of just spaced out."

"Is there something wrong?" She asked with concern in her tone.

I shook my head, smiling reassuringly. "Just thinking,"

She flashed her perfectly rowed white teeth with a smile before nuzzling up to me again and exhaling a sigh.

"How was your conversation with my dad?" She asked me.

I chuckled, remembering how awkward that conversation was for both him and me.

"It went a lot better than I expected." I laughed. "How was your convo with Bella? I'm assuming you talked?"

I watched her beautiful pink cheeks turn crimson red as she ran her hand up and down my chest before taking a fistful on the fabric.

"Awkward beyond words." She stated.

I smiled. I can imagine Bella awkward, especially when it came to her daughter's sex life.

"Sounds like Bells," I said.

She smiled, nodding her head.

"It's funny to see your folks are so damn cool with our relationship. My dad almost had a heart-attack with Rachel and Paul." I laughed.

"I think my dad needs to get a little used to it first. I'm so glad my mom's around to shield our minds so my dad doesn't lose his mind." Nessie said.

"Our minds aren't that terrible!" I joked. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay, I almost blew it for the both of us earlier. I mean, seeing you in those shorts doesn't help my case at all."

Nessie giggled as she grabbed some popcorn from the bowl on my stomach and popping some in her mouth. Mmm. I love it when she eats popcorn. It's so cute!

She smirked when she caught my gaze on her and dangled her handful of popcorn over my mouth. I grinned as I unhitched my jaw so she could feed me.

"Good boy!" She cooed jokingly as she patted my cheek as I chewed and swallowed.

I panted like a jolly dog before grabbing her face in my grasp and lifting her face up so I could give her a wet, hot lick on the side of her face. She giggled when I finished licking her face.

"Ew! You're so gross."

I smirked, popping more popcorn in my mouth and kissing her lilac scented hair before we both continued watching the movie.

"Bradley Cooper and Zach Galifianakis are hilarity in this movie. This movie has to be by far the best comedy ever made! You know what they say about sequels being the worst, not this one! This is the best." She commented, laughing hysterically as the naked guy ran around.

I smiled.

"The three hottest guys in Hollywood in my books are Bradley Cooper, Ryan Gosling and Chris Pratt. Oh, Chris Pratt!" She joked, cocking an eye at me.

"Hey!" I moaned, with a mouthful of popcorn.

She cried out when she saw the empty bowl on my stomach.

"Ugh! The popcorn's all finished. Let me go grab some more. I'll be back in a jiffy." She said, grabbing the remote and halting the movie before slipping out of the thin, throw blanket that covered our bodies.

She ran out and appeared seconds later with butter flavored popcorns filled all the way to the top.

"Ooh! Butter!" I hummed.

"Here, hold this." She said, handing me the bowl of popcorn as she stood in front of me.

She all of a sudden pulled her oversized varsity hoodie off, leaving her in just her tank top which she also discarded that left her in her lacy cuppy bra.

I automatically felt my breathing hitch as I analyzed my mate's amazing figure. I hadn't realized I was staring for long when not so innocent things flooded my brain.

Then Edward popped in…

I darted my head to the doors of the home theater.

"What are you doing? Your family of vampires and your mind-reader of a father are still around!" I exclaimed lowly.

Edward! I didn't do anything! I'm not doing anything. This isn't me. It's all your daughter! I made sure I thought out loud.

She giggled uncontrollably.

"Relax! My mother's got her shield on us." She told me as she went to unclasp her bra.

This made my eyes bulge even wider.

She picks tonight to cop a feel?

If her genius plan is to have sex in the movie room while her entire, supernaturally gifted family's around I'd need to reconsider if she really wanted me alive or gone.

"And besides, I want to test my dad's endurance."

Is she joking?

I gulped. "I'd rather not be part of exam." I told her.

She eyed me carefully. "Really?" She dropped her hands, pouting.

I half-nodded and half-shook my head vigorously.

"Totally!"

But I wasn't sure.

As much as I knew it would be bad, I don't think I'd object at all if she wanted to.

This was supposed to be an entirely innocent movie session! Totally PG 13!

She giggled, rolling her eyes. "Don't worry, Jake. I just want to get comfortable. This bra's been itchy for hours." She said to me.

I mentally and physically released a sigh of relief. Well, kind of.

"Close your eyes!" She warned me as she noticed me staring at her.

I obliged quickly, shutting my eyes. After a couple of seconds, I felt the weight of my mate next to me on the recliner we were both sharing. I nervously fluttered my eyes open to see my Nessie concealed with her varsity jersey/hoodie, silky pajama shorts with knee-high socks and her hair pinned up in a messy bun.

I grinned as she slipped into the blanket –that we both didn't need but she thought it'd be romantic – and wrapped an arm around my waist as she nestled up to me.

"I actually thought you were about to jump on my bones for a second." I laughed. She smiled.

"I mean, I wouldn't complain about that…under normal circumstances." I added, lifting her leg and placing it in between mine and roaming my hand all over her bare thigh as I buried my lips into her neck.

She giggled as she pressed play on the movie and we continued watching the movie. Well she was. I was too busy playing with her neck.

"Jake! Stop! We're watching a movie!" She laughed.

I groaned as I pulled away from nibbling her neck to see her cat approaching us. He meowed up at us before hopping onto the recliner Nessie and I shared.

The furry furball situated itself on top of both Nessie and I's legs, more so on Nessie's end but he had his tail and butt wiggling on my side. I smirked slightly. I guess he was slowly accepting me. And I guess the cat was slowly growing on me as well.

"Hey, there Sir McFurball!" Nessie cooed as she stroked the cat's fur.

"You want to watch the movie with mommy and daddy?" She added.

The cat purred in return. I smiled, rubbing circles on her back as she mothered the little ball of fur.

"This cat is too cute." She said as she lifted the cat up and fell back onto my chest with the kitten pressed against hers. She smelt him. "Did you eat maggots?"

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I sighed as I dug into my back pocket and pulled it out to see a text from my dad.

 _Jacob, my son! I want you to call me now!_

-Billy

I furrowed my eyebrows at the vague message and dialed my dad's number.

He answered on the first ring.

"Dad, what's up? You gave me a text."

" _Oh! My long lost son finally calls in to check on his old man."_ He exclaimed. I sighed _. "Took you long enough. Are the Cullens rubbing off on you that you don't have time to call?"_

"Dad! It hasn't even been 24 hours since I last called you, and you know it." I said.

" _I know, kid! I'm just messing with you."_ He told me.

I just chuckled, shaking my head as I pulled Nessie close to me by the waist and leaving my arm there for a while.

"Sure, sure dad! Always the jokester." I pointed out.

" _But seriously, son. I haven't seen or heard from you enough. I understand you have your own life out there but your old man can only take so much of Paul."_

"Is that why you want me back so badly, dad? So I can deal with Paul for you?" I laughed.

" _Of course not!"_ He laughed almost identical to mine. _"I just miss my children all together. Remember how much fun we used to have?"_

"Yeah, watching football on Charlie's flat-screen." I sniggered. "That was all awesome and good fun but just because I'm not physically there anymore, doesn't mean I'm neglecting my old man."

" _Sure, sure!"_ He replied.

I smiled.

" _Anyway, I'm glad you called because I wanted to let you know that Jared and Kim finally set the date for their traditional Quileute nuptials. November 22_ _th_ _."_ He told me.

"Oh! Damn! So soon?"

Jared and Kim are finally getting married after nine years together. I think the reason they waited so long to get married was because Kim wanted to focus more on her schooling and word careers. She was such a geek. But anyway, she wanted to graduate from college first and getting a job before settling down with Jared which obviously he didn't have a problem with. Now that she's a registered nurse at La Push General Hospital, I think she was ready.

And the thing about Kim, is that she comes from a very traditional Native American family so there's a lot of formalities Jared had to go through before popping the question.

" _Well, since Kim's being moved from the hospital to the hospital in Seattle they wanted to get everything set before then. They're currently going through all the rituals, getting sponsors, gathering material for the wedding garments, getting a Pipe Carrier. Jared still needs to pay off Kim's hand so he's moving into her parent's home. He's not enjoying it."_ He told me.

"Who would?" I chuckled.

" _Anyway so Jared told me,_ _ **actually**_ _implored me, to have you come over to help him keep his sanity."_

"Jared wants me to help him out? Seriously?"

Sure! Jared and I got along like any buddies would but we weren't super close. I actually thought he was dick. When I was still under Sam's orders, Jared and I always bickered but it was never to the point where we'd kill each other, not like with Paul. He was a lot closer to Paul and Sam than with me so I was surprised to hear he thought of me to provide moral support for his big day.

" _Sam and Paul are too busy with fatherhood to fully invest their time in helping Jared out and you guys were all very close before you all entered adulthood."_

I sighed. "Um…sure! I guess I could help but I'm pretty busy dad. Works been keeping me on my toes."

" _Please, Jake? It's only for a couple of days."_ He said.

I thought for a second. "Well I'm sure I can figure something out. At least it's around Thanksgiving week!"

" _Great!"_ He said happily. I had a feeling me stopping by was more for him than Jared.

But I didn't mind. I missed my big ole dad. And it would be nice seeing all my bros again after four months.

" _Oh! Dad! Don't forget to tell Jake about Becca's news!"_ I heard my sister, Rachel's voice in the background as my baby nephew, Willy's loud cry echoed over the phone.

" _Right! Before I forget. Another reason for you to come over is Rebecca called this morning and…well I'm going to be a grandpa again!"_

My eyes widened as I gripped onto my phone tightly.

"Rebecca's going to have a baby?"

" _Twins!"_ He clarified _. "I am so overjoyed! I thought she would call to tell you the news after but I guess not. Apparently your other sister, Rachel here knew for almost two weeks but the two mischievous twins thought keeping the secret from me would be good fun."_

" _Come on, dad! It was twin-intuition so she didn't even need to tell me. And you're not supposed to tell anybody after your first ultrasound scan and first trimester."_ Rachel replied. _"We didn't tell you about Willy until I was three months."_

" _But I'm your father, kid! I could have kept the secret."_ Dad called out.

" _No you wouldn't, dad! You would've probably told Charlie about it and he'd obviously tell Sue and the whole res would know about it by the end of the week!"_

I rolled my eyes, glancing down at Nessie with her head on my chest. She was smiling but didn't peel her eyes from the large screen.

" _That's probably true. Yeah, that sounds like me."_ Dad replied, confirming it to himself.

" _Yeah!_ " Rachel replied as she tried nursing a crying Willy. _"Willy would you stop crying for a second so I can breastfeed you. Ugh! Why isn't Paul back yet from work?"_

" _Construction is time-consuming, sweetie! I'm so proud of Sam and Paul and their construction company. So glad my no-good son-in-law finally made something useful of himself."_

" _Dad!"_ Rachel scolded.

I rolled my eyes as automatically felt left out of the conversation. I sighed as I implanted my lips onto Nessie's pinned up bronze hair as I fixed my eyes on the screen and tightened my grip around her small, thin waist.

" _I'm genuinely being honest, Rach. I'm so happy he can finally afford his own Doritos now."_

" _It's not that simple, dad. It's still tight out here. I don't think he has time to get his own Doritos so I think you'll have to keep sharing your Doritos with him."_

" _Share? Share?! Sharing isn't in his vocabulary! He just takes, without_ _asking!"_ My dad argued.

" _He takes, because he loves!"_ Rachel said. I heard a loud dog bark coming from the background. _"Ditto, keep quiet!"_

Rachel and Paul got a dog?

"Um…guys! My minutes are slowly depleting here." I joked.

" _Oh!"_ Dad replied. _"Rebecca and Solomon are flying in for the wedding in a week, so they'll be staying here with Rachel, Paul and I. And since you'll also be here soon, I'll finally be having all my children in one roof again."_

I smiled widely. It was so great hearing my dad so pumped up about his children. It reminded me so much of those days when the twins and I were kids and our dad was so happy and energetic to see us when he got back from work.

"It only depends on my schedule but I'm sure I can work something out."

" _That's all I ask, kiddo."_ He replied. _"How's my pretty little third daughter doing?"_

I grinned, staring down at Nessie who was blushing a little.

It was nice to hear my dad so excited to hear about Ness. We've come so far, as a tribe, and our long-suffering hatred for vampires but things have changed because of…in some cases, Nessie. It's Nessie who managed to change people's ideologies of vampires. Because of our imprint, it shows that she and her family are no danger to our world and that of the humans. After the new treaty was drawn up, people actually got used to the Cullens –some more than others though like Paul and Leah.

"She's good, dad. She's missing everybody."

" _I hope you're bringing her with. It would be nice to see my future daughter-in-law again."_ He stated.

I rolled my eyes. Here we go again.

"Dad…"

" _You know, watching Rach and Becca have kids has got me thinking. You're the only one left so that brings me to my question…_ " He began. _"When are you going to start carrying on the family name?"_

Dammit! Put me on the spot, why don't you?

"There's a lot of milestones to get through before even considering starting a family, dad." I said awkwardly.

Nessie and I still needed to have the 'kid' talk so it's a little weird having to have the conversation with my dad first.

" _I just hope it's soon."_

Dad! Would you stop?

I felt Nessie shift uncomfortably in my arms but she didn't shift her focus from the screen.

"My girlfriend's still in high school, dad!" I fought.

" _Okay! Okay! I'm just keeping it real, son. You know this is how we mess around. No need to get all agro on your pops."_ He laughed.

I sighed.

Oh my…

" _But I'm not getting any younger,"_ He said.

"Yeah, that I know." I exhaled heavily.

He laughed over the line.

Nessie sat up. I noticed how her face was different.

"Hey, although this has been fun and all! I've gotta go." I dismissed him quickly.

" _Sure sure, kid. Don't forget send my love to Nessie."_ He said. _"Oh, and tell Seth to call his mom."_

"'Kay." I simply replied before hanging up before any embarrassment came forth.

I nervously observed my Nessie playing with her fingers.

"Billy says hi!"

She smiled. "Rebecca's pregnant?"

I knew she heard the entire conversation but I guess she was nitpicking the not-so-important part to avoid the _important_ part.

"Yeah! Yeah! It's great." I said.

She forced a smile, nodding her head.

I sighed. "Nessie, about my dad –"

"Do you want kids, Jacob?" She blurted out.

Whoa!

I replayed the question in my head fifteen times, making sure if that's exactly what she asked me at this very moment.

"W-what?" I asked nervously.

Although, she knew I heard her.

I chuckled, placing my hand on her thigh.

"I want whatever you want, Nessie." I said with a smile.

She snorted, moving my hand off her thigh.

"That's not the answer I'm looking for." She said. "That's an imprint answer."

I frowned. "Do you want kids?"

She didn't answer.

Did that mean she didn't want kids?

"I asked you first." She probed.

I breathed. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me what you feel, Jacob. Do you see kids in our future?" She asked.

I gazed into her glistening brown eyes. I hated seeing her emotional like this, it in turn always made me emotional. All I want to see on that beautiful face is eyes of happiness.

"Sure!" I replied.

She widened her eyes. "Sure?" She expressed, her voice breaking.

"Yes! I do see kids in our future, Ness. I see our children running around the backyard, playing games. I see you as an amazing mom to them." I told her honestly.

She smiled slightly but it quickly faded away that anybody human wouldn't catch.

I loved the thought of Nessie being the mother of my children.

But then I thought about what Edward said about her feeling pressured and I most definitely didn't want her to feel that way.

"But we don't have to have kids right this minute. We've got forever." I assured her as I took her hands in mine. "I want you to enjoy these next few years. Dedicate them to yourself. You do whatever you want before doing something as serious as starting a family. You can travel, have fun with your friends. You're going to college next year, it's gotta be fun."

"What if that's not what I want?" She asked me.

But as I held her hands, I could see in her mind how excited she was to think about college but was also confused about wanting to settle down with me.

"If that's not what you want then that's fine."

"But I also want to consider what you want."

"Don't worry about what I want." I told her.

"Jake! We're in a relationship. We have to compromise in some things. It's not just me in this."

"Sure! But having kids is a really big commitment and step. Are you sure you're ready for that?"

If it's even possible to have kids that is.

"I know that you are!" She said.

I sighed, lounging back on the recliner. She looked at me.

"I've seen you with children. Your nephew, Claire, Kamryn…even Carter!" She expressed.

I threw my arm behind the back of my head.

"You love children, Jacob. Admit it!"

"Just because I love something doesn't mean I want it now." I told her.

"So you don't want kids?"

"Nessie, you're putting words in my mouth." I laughed.

She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, maybe kids is a far stretch right now but what about marriage? Do you even want that?" She said.

I frowned.

What?

Marriage?

"I thought we talked about this. That we agreed that marriage wasn't something that measured our love. It's just a piece of paper, we can get married no problem but it really didn't show the kind of love we share."

She listened and tried to come up with words but couldn't.

I frowned. What's wrong?

"This is ridiculous." She whispered to herself.

?

"I thought you said you didn't care about marriage?"

Reflecting back to the time we talked about it at her birthday party.

"Well, maybe I do!" She exclaimed expressively.

My eyes widened.

Wait. I'm totally lost here.

"You know what? Just forget what I said." She whispered with her cracked voice, as she fiddled with the promise bracelet I gave to her.

Dammit! I feel like an idiot.

"Nessie, I–" I murmured as I went to touch her.

"Jacob! Renesmee! Dinner's ready!" We both heard Esme call for us.

I didn't move my eyes from Nessie.

"Don't make me come down there and get you _again_!" Esme warned.

Nessie inhaled a shaky breath.

"W-we should probably…" She trailed off, not looking into my eyes.

"Yeah! Yeah! We should." I replied.

She didn't react back and instead just got off the lounger and walked out of the room.

I had no clue what I did wrong. But obviously it had to be something I said.

She wanted to get married? And I didn't want to pressure her? But that may have come off as if I didn't want to get married?

Now I just wanted to kill myself.

"Fuck!" I cussed under my breath.

The cat scowled at me as his slanted eyes glared at me.

"What are you looking at?" I growled.

… …

 _ **Renesmee Cullen**_

After my first heated argument with Jake, all I wanted to do was hunt and drown my sorrows in blood. But my grandmother put a lot of effort in preparing dinner for the people who ate in the house so I guess I'll have to play human tonight. But I know that when I do that, I would give into my human emotions –precisely how I was feeling right now. Human.

Human. Sad. Hopeless. Vulnerable.

The minute I entered the large dining room area, I was automatically stunned to see Nahuel seated on the far side of the huge dinner table.

"Nahuel?" I questioned.

"We have a guest joining you for dinner tonight! I thought it would be nice to invite Jennifer and Nahuel over since it is just the two of them." Esme expressed to me.

Nahuel smiled as he slowly emerged from his seat.

"Sadly, Jennifer couldn't make it. She seems to have other things planned." He said as he sauntered his way up to me.

"If I had known we'd have guests, I would have at least dressed better." I said to my grandmother who raised an eyebrow at me.

Even though I didn't need to, I still didn't wanna look too homey when anyone –besides family – was around.

"No need to do that. You look magnificent." Nahuel expressed.

He flashed a fawning grin as he took my hand into his warm palm and gently lifted it up to his lips.

" _Buenas nochos_ , mi carino." He replied with an attempted resonant tone of voice.

He planted his lips on the back of my hand and left them on there for a while before pulling away when he caught the sight of Jacob standing by the entryway.

I followed his look to see Jacob holding a foul gaze at Nahuel and I's current position.

I quickly pulled my hand out of Nahuel's grasp.

"Oh. Jake! How lovely it is to see you." Nahuel said enthusiastically, although anyone could sense the sarcasm in his tone.

"I wish I could say the same." He said with a low, forbidding tone as he approached us.

Esme cleared her throat disapprovingly.

"Jacob! Be nice."

"Of course,"

Jacob unconsciously wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

When Nahuel caught this exchange, his grin fell slightly.

"Why don't we get to the ingestion of delicious cuisine dear Esme has prepared for us?" Nahuel suggested.

"Couldn't agree more, _Nahuel_." Jake said coldly.

Nahuel smirked cheekily before turning around and walking back to the dinner table.

I rolled my eyes.

Seriously?! That's where this has come to?

Ugh!

I didn't need this right now.

I half-heartedly shifted uncomfortably in Jacob's arm and he quickly pulled it away and awkwardly walked over to the table to take a seat, distances away from Nahuel.

I was going to bite my tongue about it.

Yep! Don't react, Nessie! It's just boy drama, as per freaking usual!

I rolled my eyes.

"Nessie!" I heard Carter's high-pitched, boyish voice call out for me as he ran into room with supernatural celerity and into my arms in a flash.

I laughed. "Hey, Carty!"

"Carter, I told you not to run. Or else you'll hurt yourself." Rosalie said with a frustrated laugh as she held onto one of Carter's ancient, heavy books.

"No. It's okay, Rose." I told her as I adjusted his polo shirt.

"He couldn't hurt himself. Carty's a strong boy."

"Damn, right!" He replied as he gripped onto my neck.

Rosalie and Esme scolded him for his language.

"Leave the kid alone. He's _damn_ right to say that! Ain't I right, kid?" Emmett exclaimed like some hyped up teenage boy as he raised his hand up.

"Damn straight!" The five-year-old kid stated as he flew his hand up to collide with Emmett's.

It was such a cute exchange.

"Emmett, I told you not to use such foul language around Carter."

"Relax babe! Carter's a pretty smart, kid. He's not a facebrick kid. He knows what we all say and _do_ behind closed doors." He cocked his eyebrows suggestively to his wife.

Rosalie groaned.

"So, what's up, kiddo?" I asked him as I took a seat and placed him onto my lap.

"Well, besides being slightly jetlagged from that admittedly longest flight of my life, I'm otherwise gruesomely great. And famished." He stated.

I giggled at how energetic he was.

"Nessie, you know? After eating, we could go stargazing. Apparently the lines of Saturn will be visible tonight. At least that's what Alice told me. Oh goodness, we could also finally test out the rocket _Dad_ –I mean–Emmett, Jasper and Uncle Eddie and I have been working on since August. Maybe we could even put Sir McFurball on it and see if he'll come back!"

I widened my eyes. "My cat?"

He nodded with high energy.

I giggled. "I'd rather not test that theory on my kitten."

"Fair! He's not exactly the right candidate for it." He said with a creased eyebrow. "Or maybe we could use that rabbit we keep seeing in our backyard?"

"Carter…" Rose warned. "We have a guest. You know what you should say."

Carter then assessed the entire room to see both Nahuel and Jacob.

"Oh, hey, Jake!" Carter greeted with a wave. "But mom, I already saw Jake when we came back?"

I widened my eyes whilst Emmett silently chuckled in the corner. Carter totally disregarded Nahuel's presence. I don't know if it was a comedic gesture or he genuinely didn't register Nahuel being around.

The latter seemed stupid.

Esme scolded. "Carter James Cullen!"

Rosalie flashed an amused smile. "Sorry, Nahuel. He's just a jokester like Emmett."

Nahuel looked embarrassed and hurt, as if this bruised his ego.

I noticed Jake tried to stifle a laugh of his own but when noticed my eyes on him, he immediately hid it.

I shook my head.

"Okay, here is dinner!" Esme exclaimed as she carried all four plates in her arms with such grace.

She placed the delicious plates of chicken cacciatora with pesto pasta and vegetables in front of us.

"Ooh! This smells delicious, Esme." Jake said, grinning widely at my grandmother like a ten-year-old excited kid. "Thank you."

Esme smiled, patting his shoulder.

"She wouldn't know though." Emmett said. "Kinda smells like innocent crap to me."

Rosalie growled.

"But I guess that's the wonders of the Food Network!"

"Jacob, why don't you give Seth and Embry a call? There's so much food left in the pots. I didn't think I'd be cooking up a storm."

"Hmm! I would've taken all the rest for myself but sure, why not." He joked with a smile as he looked at me.

I smiled slightly but let it fall as I averted my eyes to Carter in my arms.

"Oh! Nessie, I really wanna tell you about my time in Egypt. Wanna hear?" Carter said with hopeful eyes.

"Carter?" Rose warned.

"No. It's okay." I said. "I'd love to."

He grinned before beginning _his story_.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **So guys, this isn't the only argument Nessie and Jake will have. There's a lot of drama from where that came from. I'm so sorry. But I want to show that they are a real couple with real issues like everybody else and I want to test the faith they have in each other. Do they believe in the fantasy of imprinting? Or do they honestly believe their connection is based on an honest, concrete basis like every** normal **relationship? Do the tests they go through make them stronger or pull them apart?**

 **Stay tuned!**


	21. Chapter 21: Carter's Trip To Egypt

_**Carter James Cullen**_

The trip to Egypt was a lot more eventful and adventurous than I expected.

Fast-track to three weeks ago when it all began.

My first ever experience on a plane was great. I mean besides the obvious nerves, I was pretty stoked to be flying for the first time. It was a real bummer we left Nessie behind but she had school so she couldn't tag along.

I knew exactly what this trip was for. My mom told me that we were going to see a certain family and talk to a man named Benjamin about my ability to influence the fire element. But I knew that wasn't the full story. The family believed that my ability could potentially pose danger to the supernatural and human world because I couldn't control it which is why this trip was so urgent.

And the family weren't the only ones that thought that way…

When we made it to Egypt after agonizingly long hours on a flight, we took the best private transport in the country.

Cairo, Egypt was a pretty busy area. Means of transports were either cars, carts, or even camels!

It was so cool.

"Dad! Look at that!" I called out, as I caught the sight of a man walking on stilts as a line of camels with hunched backs followed his tail.

"I see, kid! It's awesome, isn't it?" He said to me as he looked out the tinted window.

I chuckled.

The black sedan mom and dad were in was a sight not many people in Egypt saw it seemed because people were staring, and even kids my age were chasing after us, laughing as they ran barefooted on the sandy, sunny ground.

I smiled as I waved back at them but I was sure they couldn't see me through the dark tinted windows.

It was nice to see children like me. I never got into contact with any human children what with my fast-aging and all but I've always wondered what it will be like to hang out and play with them. I know I was a lot mature than the normal human five-year-olds in the world but the same drive we have to have was just as similar. I wanted to experience every childhood experience!

I so wanted to have friends.

It wasn't all bad though. The Cullens tried their best to not make me feel like I was missing out. Emmett and Jasper always played with me, whether that was football or baseball in the backyard, video gaming, Nerf-gun wars, building rocket ships, they were glad enough to make me feel like a kid. To be honest, they were more kids than I was to be honest. Uncle Edward always wanted to teach me different things, like how to play the piano for instances. I didn't have much tolerance for it but it was a nice tune to hear when he played it.

Alice always bought me clothes and tried to dress me up in different types of shirts, shoes and jackets. She was a little weird to me but obviously I wouldn't say it because she was family. Mom and Alice always threw fashion shows to the family and rated how I looked in them and dad always protested that they were turning me into a mannequin doll.

Carlisle, or Grandpa Carlisle was also quite fun. He actually got me interested reading the literature in his library. Almost every night before I go to bed, he'd read me one new book from start to finish.

Esme loved to cook for me. She was a great woman. A saint, actually! Bless her soul. She knew I had zero tolerance for blood –since it didn't feel natural to me but it did keep me full at times– and always cooked different meals for me.

Bella was like a second mom to me because of the fact that she and my mom are such amazing mothers. And Renesmee is like a sister to me. Obviously I don't have siblings but Nessie makes up for the non-existence of siblings. We had a lot in common, for one, we were the only hybrids in the house and we had the best parents in the world so we got along in that prospect.

" _CJ_ ," I heard my mother, Rosalie's beautiful voice call out to me. I darted my head towards her to see her gesturing to the large pyramid statues miles and miles away.

"Those are the Pyramids!"

"Awesome!" I exclaimed.

"And that head next to the pyramid is the Sphinx!" Emmett said, nudging my arm. "How epic is that?"

"Does it move?" I questioned, although I knew the answer of the question. I just wanted to dumb down a bit. Like a kid.

Mom and dad laughed.

"No, pumpkin. It doesn't move but great imagination though." Rosalie said to me with a beautiful smile on her immortal face.

She turned to the driver who was following closely behind the two cars in front of us –where I presumed the rest of the family were – and said something in Arabic. The driver suddenly stopped in front of a small ice-cream truck next to the large gathering of people in the road supermarket and my mom descended the window and uttered something to the man before she was given a delicious strawberry/vanilla ice-cream with chocolate flakes. She handed it to me.

"Ooh!" I hummed in excitement as I took it in my hands and began devouring it.

"Slow down, kid. Or else you'll get a brain freeze." Emmett said to me.

I smiled as I licked the ice-cream with my hot tongue, feeling the sizzling sensation of the milky substance melt in my mouth.

Mmm!

I loved ice-cream!

"Thank you, mom!" I said with a mouthful of ice-cream on my tongue and then I popped my head out and waved at ice-cream truck man.

He grinned widely, exclaiming something out in Arabic that I didn't catch before we drove off again.

We had been driving for over forty minutes. I was staring out the window, watching the many people garbed in the traditional native attire as they all rushed to work on the fields or _actually_ are at work as little popup shop vendors made off their living selling traditional food and garments on the street. Cars were hooting as the different kinds of animals passed by. Cattle, dogs, camels, llamas, alpaca, ox, elephants and even eagles that flew above us. It was magnificent.

"Carter, look!" My mom called as she gestured to the large monument type of building that we were pulling up into. "That's the Egyptian temple where the coven we're visiting lives in."

I was in awe at the beauty of this vicinity.

I should've brought my camera. I knew I was forgetting something.

The driver pulled into largely tiled pathway, circling around a fountain.

My parents whispered their gratitude to the driver before opening the door.

"Are you ready?" My father asked me which garnered a concern look from my mom.

I nodded my head. "Sure! This will be fun."

Emmett chuckled as he slipped out of the car and extended his hand out to me. I took it and jumped out of the car with my hand firmly locked in his. My dad was a very large man so he towered over me like a giraffe compared to an ant.

The rest of the family were out of the cars and were already greeted by four people who I assumed were the Egyptian coven.

All of a sudden, I was nervous.

This was my first encounter with any other people beside my family –and the Denali coven. Sure! I was a very outspoken child but I tended to get nervous when I'm around new people. When we met up with the family's cousins up in Alaska, a lot of them were skeptical about me, particularly the leader Tanya and her sister Kate. Carmen was the most accepting of me and so was her husband Eleazar.

"It is nice to see you again, old friends." The leader I assumed, Amun was his name, greeted my grandfather with a welcoming hug as a lady who I also assumed was his mate, Kebi.

"It's just as thrilling to be here again with you. Thank you for having us, Amun." Carlisle said.

"And thank you for your hospitality." Esme said with a grateful smile as she pulled away from hugging Kebi.

"The pleasure is ours." Kebi replied to her.

"You all remember my family?" Carlisle said as a formal joke, gesturing to the rest of the family who were both welcomed as well.

That's when my parents and I decided to make our presence known.

"Friends, this is Carter James. Our newest member of the family." Carlisle stated, gesturing to me as he placed his hand my on shoulder.

I gripped onto Emmett's hand even tighter as I looked at the intimidating leader of the coven.

Amun –dressed in long and traditionally beautiful Egyptian garments with different sets of scarves and jewelry that covered his entire body except his face that was glistening like diamonds as he was exposed to the rays of the sun.

He looked to be trying to register what Carlisle was saying before deciding to look at me with his dark, red eyes.

"Hello there, Carter." Amun said as he reluctantly extended out his olive-toned hand to me. "My name is Amun."

I smirked sheepishly as I took his embrace.

"Sup, Amun!" I stated.

Rosalie scolded me. "Remember what I told you about greeting formally?"

I nodded. "Sorry. Greetings, Mr. Amun."

I could tell he didn't want his wife to warm up to me as -barely- easily as he did which nobody picked up with the exception of me I think.

He chuckled as he dropped my hand.

"He's so precious." He said nervously. "This is my wife, Kebi and this is Tia and _Benjamin_." He said, gesturing to the younger couple who were smiling for ear-to-ear as they stood beside Edward and Bella.

Benjamin. The man of the hour. The man I was supposed to meet. Apparently he had a similar ability to mine. I was excited when the family told me I would be meeting with him. At least he was someone I could relate to.

Benjamin wasn't as formally dressed as Amun and Kebi. He had on some slacks and long sleeve shirt with a scarf around his neck.

Benjamin moved forward and bent down to my height.

"How are you, little one?" He asked me.

I smiled. "I'm good. I'm a little hot though. How do you guys live?" I asked.

I received a few chuckles.

Although it was pretty hot, I enjoyed it. In fact, I preferred heat over cold any day.

"It's not without difficulty." He replied before taking something from his mate Tia. "I got you a gift."

He unfurled a nicely patterned cloth to reveal a sort of golden lamp.

"I heard you enjoy stargazing and studying astronomy so I thought of this. It's a lamp of all the Egyptian Gods. If you shake it, you can picture all the stars aligning the Gods in the night sky." He told me.

I beamed as I glanced up at my mom and dad who smiled down at me.

I took it and took a good look at it. It was really cool.

"This is so cool! Thanks." I said to him.

Benjamin leered at me.

"Alice and Jasper would have been keen on being here but decided to stay home to look out for the house." Carlisle explained.

"Where is the lovely Renesmee?" Amun asked.

"We had to leave her behind because she has school but she would have loved to be here. She sends her greetings." Edward replied.

"I'm sure she's quite a beautiful young woman today?" Kebi asked.

Bella nodded. "We can show you pictures of her."

"Well shouldn't we invite you in so we can catch up?" Amun suggested.

The entire day, I got to know the Egyptian coven and their travels all across the world, particularly in Africa. They told us about their vampire lives over the many centuries they lived. I was more interested when Benjamin told us his story. He was turned by Amun when he was a young man and the two of them spent their lives in Egypt together. Benjamin thought of Amun as more than just a mentor but as a father. It was cool to hear that he kind of had the same experience as me. Not finding who he truly was in the world but having people who helped him cope through the trials of the supernatural world was what he needed.

He told me about his discovery of his ability and how he gained control over it. Apparently he was able to influence all four elements. Earth. Air. Water. And fire.

I found it fascinating when he showcased his awesome ability on all the things that surrounded us, the fountain of water, the sand and rocks and lighting up the candles. It was so amazing to see the control he had over his mind as he did that.

The next day, it was time for me to showcase my ability to the coven.

My parents told Benjamin and Amun that only if I get really angry do I could all of a sudden do the unthinkable. They recalled the first incident whereby my ability first awakened at a trip to the Denali coven.

Okay! So I was an idiot but I was just in such fascination.

When we visited them over the summer up in Alaska, when my parents and family weren't looking, I decided to walk by the fireplace because I loved watching the intricacy of the way the streaks of flames moved on piles of wood. I didn't how close I was and when I heard my mom call out to me, I involuntarily took a leap into the fire pit.

My family were quick though, in just seconds I was pulled out but that didn't leave the noticeably scathed clothes ignored. But they were more worried about the fact that I didn't burn to death, I was essentially unscathed from top to bottom of my body. My concerned mother vowed to never let her eyes wander off from my sight from that day onward.

And the second encounter with fire was during the family baseball game on the field gained a strong, heavy fever that Carlisle had never seen on a person in his entire life of doctoring. After a few games, I got angry about something –I think it was the rain if I remember correctly – and in retrospect, I was enraged that I blew up and almost burned the entire field.

When my parents were done reciting this to the coven, I think the sheer shock on their faces was the understatement of the year.

I was the only hybrid, or essentially, vampire that was immune to fire.

So I didn't exactly feel offended when Amun suddenly began to be skeptical of me when Benjamin and I were on the field the next day.

"Okay. So to control your ability you need to learn how to connect with it." Benjamin told me.

After he said this, he closed his eyes and began waving his hands around each other –as if he was rolling a ball – and I watched in amazement as a small little ball of flame emerged.

"Wow!" I said in awe.

He opened his eyes, grinning as he let the ball of flame drop onto the green grass, burning only a patch of it.

"Show me how you do it." He stated.

I shrugged, smiling crookedly.

"I don't exactly know how to do it. It just happens." I said.

"When you get angry?" He asked.

I nodded.

"What's the one thing that gets you riled up?"

"Um…besides losing to Emmett during a game of Need for Speed," I said. I heard my dad's chuckle from yards away. "I'd say, whenever I get into contact with water. I hate water."

Benjamin frowned. "Hmm." He said before walking away.

I frowned as I watched him bend down and emerged with a bucket full of water.

I should have registered what he was going to do quickly so I could avoid it but when I felt water being dumped onto my head, I knew I was too late.

"Why is he doing that?" I heard my mother snarl in slight anger.

"It's okay, babe. Let's just give them a chance to figure it out. He knows what he's doing. Plus I hated that shirt he's wearing." Dad replied.

I gasped, feeling the cold, cold water drenching my entire body.

Abruptly, I felt some heat building in me. I felt my blood boil and my breath heat up as the water slowly began drifting away from my overheating body.

I snarled deeply as I closed my eyes, clenched my fists together.

"What is happening? Oh god! Someone needs to…" I tuned my mother's voice out.

"Why did you do that?!" I seethed, my eyes ablaze as I glared at Benjamin who was starting to get a fright.

I glanced down at my hands to see them all of a sudden being engulfed my flames of fire and I noticed then and there, a glowing image of my wrist forming of flames and sphere on the center. I ignored it and faced the opposite side and flew my hands open in the air.

I immediately began shooting fireballs onto the sandy-grassy field, causing all the Egyptian coven's cattle to run off.

Stop it, CJ! You can control yourself! Just don't be too angry! It's just water! Not rain.

After what felt like forever, I finally stopped as my anger subsided and I was exhaling heavily breaths.

I dropped to the ground, panting deeply and forced myself to look up at Benjamin's widespread crimson eyes.

"Wow!" He said in Arabic. "Um…okay! That was something." He stated nervously as he looked back at the family and finally back at me.

"How do you bath?"

I stared at the ground, ashamed.

Later that night as I was about to sleep, I heard my family arguing with the Egyptian coven.

"How can you possibly think you can contain this child's powers?" Amun questioned my grandfather. "Do you know the danger he possesses?"

I stood by the door, peeking through the families all standing like statues.

"I know it's shocking, Amun. And we're sorry to spring this up on you but you're our only hope in finding out how we can help him control this powerful ability of his." Edward said, as a voice of reason, to Benjamin.

"This isn't an ability. It's a curse!" Amun spat.

I felt my lips depart and my heart stop as he said that.

A curse?

Was I cursed?

"With all due respect, Amun. That's not something nice to say about my son!" Rosalie fought.

"No. He doesn't mean it in a terrible way –" Benjamin said.

"How is someone supposed to interpret that?" Emmett stated.

"What he means is…it's not something he inherited from his vampire side rather from his creator." Edward said as he read their minds –as I probably guessed.

My creator?

I had a creator?

I knew Rosalie and Emmett weren't my real parents and they even told me that they knew my mother before she died. Well they didn't say she died but they said she left so I'm assuming that's what they meant because I heard of the stories of how a hybrid pregnancy can kill a human girl. It was a miracle that they were able to turn Bella in time.

But they never told me of the vampire that created me with my human birth mom. I assumed they didn't know him.

Anyway, then I started thinking about what they said. Maybe they were right. Maybe I did have a curse. I always wondered why I was able to use compulsion and have the ability to influence the fire element as well. I thought of myself as the Great Carter James in that aspect but I realized that that wasn't common in the vampire world.

So could it mean I inherited this power from my birth father?

"Look, Amun, Benjamin. We need your help. We implore you. We love that child with everything in us and we're afraid that if we don't find out how to solve this problem, we could lose him." Rosalie expressed.

The senior leader of the coven didn't reply after a long while.

"There's no telling what the Volturi will do when they get ahold of the information of this child's existence." Amun stated.

The Volturi. I've heard stories about them from Carlisle but he never told me so much about them. Just that they were the leaders of the vampire world.

"We know." Carlisle. "Which is why we need your help. So that if they find out about him, it would be a lot easier to explain."

"And look at Nessie, she hasn't posed a threat to the human or supernatural world. In fact, she's blending just fine in both." Bella said.

"Yeah," Mom said.

"We cannot guarantee that they will be just as understanding as they were the last time, brother." Amun said.

"We agree. But we can at least try." Carlisle replied.

"You even said it before, brother. That _if_ and _when_ an encounter where the Volturi do return, that you'll stand by our side." Edward added.

This seemed to have stuck a cord in Amun's thinking because he fell silent and didn't counteract that statement.

"Amun, we are indebted to them." Benjamin said to his creator.

"Okay." Amun replied.

"Thank you," My mother and father said sincerely.

Edward's eyes lingered over Amun's shoulder until they landed onto me peeping through the door.

I panicked and immediately sped with superhuman celerity and fell into the bed they laid out for me.

The next day was a different story. Instead of showcasing what I could do, Benjamin kept giving me pointers on how he controlled his ability and how he used it.

We were only the field again, only this time without an audience. Benjamin thought that pressure from my family would not make me focus on the task so it was just the two of us.

"The key to gaining control over not just your ability but yourself is to find a loophole to your happiness. Since we're outdoor. What is the one outdoor thing that makes you happy?" He asked me.

I smiled as I thought about it.

"Chasing butterflies!"

I know it's dorky but I just loved catching them and putting them in my collection back at home. I was helping my grandmother with her nursery and if you walked in, you'd see hundreds of butterflies floating around the green and flowers.

He smiled.

"Well, today's just your luck because I know a great place to find them." He said extending his hand out to me.

I grinned as I took it and he immediately threw me onto his back.

"Hold on tight," He said to me.

I wrapped my legs around him and arms around his neck before he ran at superhuman speed through the Egyptian field till we met a rare sighting of a forest miles away from the Cairo border.

We came to a halt and he dropped me down in the center of the forest where we watched tens of thousands of butterflies and critters airborne in the air. I chuckled as I began jumping high in the air, trying to catch some but finding struggle.

When I caught the sight of one I was most interested in, I decided it was my mission to catch it. I began charging for it as it began flying away from its friends.

"Stay close by!" I heard Benjamin call out.

"Okay!" I replied back before continuing my quest.

I didn't know how far out I was chasing after this butterfly but I found myself out of the forest and into a secret meadow filled with high-grass. I was actually lost in all the grass covering me that I often lost sight of the butterfly.

I frowned as I jumped in the air to see it floating above the grass before falling to the ground again

I groaned as I jumped again but with more vigor this time and managed to be in the air a second longer. I inched for the butterfly but it quickly dodged me and flew even higher now.

I huffed as I fell to the ground but didn't stop running. I lifted my head to see it floating into the blue skies.

I was so determined to catch that fly. If it was the last thing I do.

It was a stubborn one. Maybe I should stick it on my control console.

I was even more determined now to catch it then I've ever been and as I leaped off the ground, I reached for it with my hand stretching out for it.

I found myself in the air longer than I thought and as I glanced down, I was shocked to see how high I actually was above ground. I was actually soaring.

I was flying!

Wait!

I was flying?

How?

But I didn't ask myself the questions as I inched closer to the floating butterfly.

I was probably in the air for more than half a minute, chasing after this butterfly before I finally caught it with both hands.

I grinned as I stared at it struggling to get out of my grasp and I began sinking to the ground with so much grace.

"Carter!" Benjamin called out for me as he ran to me. "I told you not to run too far." He said with a cheerful laugh.

"I caught it!" I told him, gesturing to my closed fist.

"Great but did you realize you were flying?"

I frowned. "Isn't that common?"

"No!" He said, still in shock.

I deepened my frown as I stared at the butterfly in my hand.

"Come on, let's continue on with our training." He said.

For the next two weeks, I learned how to gain control over my anger and thus my ability from Benjamin as he taught me some techniques he learned over the years. I was so impressed with myself that even when I got into contact with water, I wasn't as angry as I was before because of the happy thoughts I forced myself to think of.

Benjamin asked me if I could use my compulsion ability on him and when I compelled him to run around the field a thousand times without stopping, he declared that it would be a great tool if I ever wanted to get back at someone.

Benjamin was a lot of fun to be around and it was such a bummer that we'd be leaving in a couple of days.

On the day before I departure from Egypt, my parents decided we should do some touring around Egypt. We took many memorable pictures by the Pyramids of Giza and Dashur, the Sphinx and the time I got to ride on one of the camels hunchbacks.

I got to learn of Egyptian history from Amun. I learned the reasons behind the pyramids. One, the Pyramid of Khufu was the burial place of ancient Pharaoh Khufu and that his son Khafre also had a pyramid not far away. It was pretty interesting stuff!

I wouldn't change a thing about this awesome trip.

But I didn't like the sand though. That's the one thing I'd change about this trip. It damaged my poor hair.

On the last day of our trip, I was really reluctant to leave as we said our goodbyes to the coven.

"You must keep in touch, young one." Benjamin said to me as he lifted me off the ground and threw me in the air.

As much as I didn't like to be carried around like a ragdoll, I didn't mind when it came to Benjamin. I could tell he and I would be sure good friends for years to come.

"I will! And call me CJ, bro." I said as I gave him a fist-bump.

He laughed as he sat me down and ruffled my dirty, curly, light brown hair. I automatically felt my mom's arms pulling me close to her.

"We cannot thank you guys enough." My mom said humbly as Emmett threw a _New York Giants_ cap on my head.

I smiled, playfully glaring up at him with a cocked eyebrow. He imitated my look and pointed his finger at me.

"We should be thanking you for bringing this gift to us." Benjamin said to her.

I smiled.

I was a gift.

Wow! That's a lot to live up to.

"You didn't forget anything, right?" My mom asked my father and me as we made it to the airport after saying our goodbyes to the coven.

Emmett and I rolled our eyes.

"Yes, mom!" We both said in unison as we walked past the thermal scanners.

"Just checking." She said as she grabbed her Gucci bag from the bucket and followed the family's tail.

Emmett hissed and cussed under his breath as he grabbed our essentials from the bucket.

"What?" I asked.

"I forgot your duffel bag." He said to me.

I widened my head. "Dad!" I called.

He shook his head. "Don't tell your mom." He whispered to me.

 _ **The End**_

I smiled as I finished telling Nessie and the rest of the family the story.

"Wow! Carter! You sure had a trip of a lifetime huh?" Nessie laughed.

"Jealous much?" I teased.

She rolled her eyes as she showered me with kisses on the cheek.

I groaned. "No!"


	22. Chapter 22: I Know Your Secret

_**Seth Clearwater**_

It was a Friday morning which meant it was the last day of the week I get to go to school. Those were the few things I never thought I'd be thinking at twenty-three years of age but I do have to admit, being a teacher does have its perks. One, I get to boss teenagers around and two, I get to see the love of my life five times a week so that's a mega plus for me.

To anyone else who didn't know our relationship dynamic, they would think it was illegal. Maybe it was. I mean, a teacher having relations with an underage student does sound a little questionable and borderline just wrong but frankly, I didn't care! I should but I don't.

Alex was someone who was truly special to me, she was my imprint! She's not some girl I would –which I wouldn't – take advantage of and leave her to dry when she was done with high school, I was intending to be with her for the rest of my life. She was my perfect dinky dream.

"Uh, Mr. Clearwater?" The most beautiful voice chimed into my ear.

I lifted my head up from grading papers to see my _light_ standing in front of me.

"Hello, Alex Mazzola." I replied with a smile I couldn't contain.

Her cheeks brightened and she bit her bottom lip as she pulled out her paper and extended it in front of me.

"I'm having trouble with the project and I was hoping you could help me?" She asked.

I smiled brightly, taking the paper –not without making sure our hands touched – and taking a good look at it.

"What do you need help with?" I asked.

She cocked an eyebrow at me. "Do you actually think I'd come up here to ask you for help on a stupid project?"

"It's not stupid it's…" I paused as I thought of it. "Yeah, it's stupid."

She laughed.

"So, have you picked a date for our escape from reality?" She asked me with a low whisper.

I smiled. I guess she was just as excited to take a trip away from Oakland Woods as I am.

"I have." I said with a soft chuckle. "And I'm not going to tell you when and where."

She giggled. "Come on, Mr. Clearwater! Just give me a little hint."

"No, Alex!" I snickered.

"Well it shouldn't clash with October the 31st! That's Halloween and you know about the costume party at Drake Mallory's house right? I can't miss it. I've got my bloody punch and Frankenstein costume ready." She said.

I smiled. "I promise you it won't clash with your plans."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't trust you."

"You should sit down before anyone gets suspicious of the innocence of this chat." I sniggered.

She rolled her eyes as she sat her butt on the edge of my desk, still facing me with a suggestive look.

"Everyone knows that I'm a flirt, Seth. It's only fair to use my expertise on the hot Geography teacher."

I blushed a little. Alex always has that effect on me.

"Well that's all nice and inviting but I'm quite busy here. Maybe we can try this a bit later. At my apartment." I whispered to her.

She smirked before gritting her teeth and holding a glare on me.

"Screw you, Seth!" She said with an eye roll as she snatched her paper and hopped off the desk, walking off to her desk.

I sighed as I watched her take a seat in the back row. She whispered something to Nessie –who I noticed wasn't herself today– beside her before fixing her eyes on me.

I shook my head.

This was going to be a long day. I can't wait to get home.

… …

 **Later That Day**

The school day ended finally!

Thank god!

I was packing up and preparing myself to head out when Marley Wallowitz, an awkward-looking girl in one of my classes. She had a direct, creepy, uncomfortable approach when talking to people. It was so unnerving that I was certain she was a serial killer in the making. She had a massive, uncomfortable crush on me and she makes it known in the only way she knows best…

Freaking the daylights out of me!

"Hi, Mr. C!" She shouted out as she slammed her hands on the desk which caused me to jerk in fright.

"Jesus! Marley!" I laughed nervously as I clutched the fabric of my cardigan and pale blue shirt against my chest.

She giggled creepily.

"Leaving so soon?!" She said with a pouty lip.

I sighed as I slipped my MacBook in my bag.

"Yeah, well, it is afterschool after all." I said to her.

She giggled. "Oh, Mr. C! You are so hilarious."

She embedded her hand on my bicep and began running her hand up and down my arm.

I cocked my eyebrows and smiled politely.

"Wow! Your bicep is like half a watermelon!" She stated bluntly. I shifted uncomfortably in her grasp. "You work out, don't you?"

I smiled back awkwardly.

"Ms. Wallowitz, I really have to go." I said as I slung my side bag over my shoulder.

"Okay!" She smiled with a nod as I walked past her. "But before you do!"

I exhaled a breath as I spun around to face her.

"We should go out together."

"What?"

"I want you and me to go out together." She said again, this time with much more confidence as she spoke through her braced teeth.

I looked at her.

Was she for real?

"I'm your teacher, Ms. Wallowitz. That'd be inappropriate." I said.

"We are compatible for each other, Mr. Clearwater! I know it." She expressed.

"Marley, please go home." I told her, shaking my head as I headed for the door and held the doorknob for her to leave.

She was being ridiculous!

She was crazy to think I'd go out with one of my students.

"Hopefully this will change your mind." Marley said as she pulled her phone out and flashed a picture of Alex and I petting each other in my Durango in a very, very empty school parking lot.

How did she…?

"I know about you and Alex! Who is a student in this school, by the way?!" She said with a devilish grin.

"H-how did you get that?"

"It doesn't matter! It's clear that you don't believe in the rules of the law that stipulates that sexual relations with a student of the school is a federal crime and borderline statutory rape. You could go to jail for this. Which is one of the reasons why I love you, how you're such a daredevil." She said with a squeal.

I pursed my lips together as I closed the door shut.

"You do know that accusing someone of something and holding evidence of this would also be a felony?" I probed. At least that's what I heard from Embry.

She scoffed. "So you're not even going to try to deny the fact that you're canoodling with an underage girl?"

"What do you want from me, Ms. Wallowitz?" I asked nervously.

She smiled as she flashed her phone to my face with the option of deleting the photo blinding my eyes.

"I can make this all go away if you give me a chance."

"I can't do that."

"Then break things off with Alex." She said with a determined, warning look as she pressed the delete button and I watched the image just disappear.

Wait! Why would she do that?

"See you in my dreams!" She said grossly as she walked up to me, feeling my hard-rock stomach and giggling uncontrollably as she walked out of the classroom.

I clenched my fists as I felt anger awaken inside of me. I was on the verge of phasing right here in my own classroom and Alex wasn't here to calm me down. A girl is threatening to get in the way of Alex and I's relationship and if the word gets out that we're together, I could potentially face prison time for life and I would never get to see her again.

I was enraged!

I felt my body heat intensifying as my muscles clenched forth.

I all of a sudden just began picturing her beautiful, smiling face in my head and I automatically felt my anger-meter decline.

I exhaled a shaky breath.

Abruptly, pulling me from my calming, trancelike state, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I pulled it out to read a text from Embry.

 _Yo! Boss Jake and I are pumping iron at the gym RN to blow off steam. Wanna join?_

-Embry

What perfect timing.

… …

"And she threatened to let the school know if I didn't break up with Alex." I growled as I threw punches to the punching bag.

"Whoa!" Embry stated as he lifted some heavy weights with Jacob acting as his spotter.

"Yeah!" I snarled. "And that's not it." I said as I slammed my fist roughly on the punching bag. "She did the zaniest thing. She deleted the picture."

Embry jolted up from the plank.

"What?" Jake said as he placed the weight on its holder and moved over to grab the fifty pound medicine dumbbell and began wood chopping –a form of exercise.

"Yep." I said, panting heavily as I threw a couple more punches.

"She's a pure bitch!" Embry commented as he did a few bar dips, gripping onto the parallel bar.

"What are you going to do?" Jake asked me as he lifted the fifty pound dumbbell with ease as he faced the large gym mirror.

"Honestly, dude." I began as I paused my punching. "I have no idea."

"Well, you gotta talk to Alex about it first. And probably tone it down when y'all are loving each other at school." Embry said, winking at the woman who were working out on the opposite side of our station.

I guess they were checking out as we worked out.

And Embry –being Embry – was enjoying the attention.

"I can't talk to her about it just yet. I mean, our one-year anniversary was next week and I wanted to do something special for her. And since we planned to head out of town for a week because she…well, _we_ , can't handle the pressure of life right now, I think bringing this on her won't make anyone happy."

They didn't reply. And really, they didn't have to. I knew it was ridiculous.

"Well, it's not so sweet and dandy on my side either I suppose." Jake said.

"Mhmm. What's up? Trouble in grossly Vampire/Werewolf paradise?" Embry said, pumping up thirty pound weights and winking at the ladies.

"Hey, ladies!" Embry flirted.

I rolled my eyes.

"What's up with you and Nessie?"

"Well, a few nights ago she dropped a bombshell on me that she wanted to get married in the future."

"And you don't?" I asked as I hopped onto the treadmill and began my mile jog.

"It's not that I don't. I mean, I was fine with not being married because the institution of it all seemed stupid to me but now that she does…I'm confused. But what's worse is Eddie thinks our relationship is getting too serious too quickly and thinks it's putting pressure on her. Hey, she's even considering not going to college with her friends to start a life with me."

"Hey, that's great!" Embry said, flashing his biceps as he undressed the girls on the opposite side with his eyes.

"That's what I thought but then I realized that I don't want to be the reason she put her dreams on hold."

"Yeah, you're in quite a pickle dude." I stated.

He nodded. "Now she stopped talking to me for a short while because she thinks I don't want to get married in the future. She does talk to me now but I can tell she's still pissed at me."

I hissed.

"Sorry, dude." I told him.

He sighed.

We continued our workouts for a couple more minutes, talking about random things. It was good doing this. It really helped in calming my anger from earlier. I have a feeling this is going to be a tradition.

"Who would you rather, that hot blonde with the yoga pants or the cute little brunette with the short shorts?" Embry asked us.

I shook my head as I hopped off the treadmill to grab some water.

"Dude, we can't answer that." Jake said.

"I was talking to myself, you big doof!" Embry snarled as he pulled his muscle shirt off and jumped onto the pull-up bar.

"What happened to your plan to woo Jennifer?" I sat down as I gobbled down water.

"She claims she's not into me so I'm just laying back a bit. Waiting for her to come to me. I told you before, I ain't going to tie myself down to one girl when many are still around." He said but I watched as he smiled at the thought something.

Probably Jennifer.

"You really like her don't you, dude?" I teased.

"Bro." Embry warned.

"You really like her but you just don't want to seem like a puppy so you're acting all mucho and man-whore type to hide the fact that you wuv her!" I mocked, throwing kissy-faces in the air and pretending I was caressing an imaginative girl.

Jake laughed hysterically.

"Shut up! Just shut up, okay!" Embry demanded.

Jake and I burst into fits of laughter.

"You wuv her! You wanna kiss her! You wanna hug her! You wanna touch her!" I sang.

"I'm going to kill both of you."

"But you're not denying it." I said, pointing my finger at him.

He rolled his eyes.

"At least my girl issue seems to be glowing up while you two can't even get laid at this point." He laughed.

This time, Jake and I rolled our eyes.

"What are you planning on doing for Alex for the big _1_ _st_ _Anniversary_ anyway?" Embry asked me, before gagging.

Changing the subject.

I shook my head. "I was thinking of whipping something up for dinner and then for our trip out of town, I'd take her back home."

"To La Push?" Jake and Embry questioned in unison.

I nodded.

What's wrong with that?

"Are you sure you're ready for that?"

I frowned. "Why wouldn't I be? She's my imprint."

I was sure everyone would love her. My mom keeps asking me when she was going to meet her and the guys keep giving me a hard time about how they believed she wasn't real –even though they have pictures and my mind to prove it – or that I was dating a teenage girl. Hopefully this trip will show them why I was so in love with her. How she was way mature for her age.

"Of course but I mean…Leah will be there." Jake said.

"So?" I said.

I don't get it.

Why does my sister…

Oh no!

"Crap!" I whispered to myself.

They both nodded.

"Your sister is very possessive of you and who knows what she'll try to do to Alex."

"My sister couldn't do anything to her knowing that it'd hurt me."

"It's less about what she'll do and more about what she'll _say_ to Alex." Jake said.

"And sure, with any normal circumstances and with any normal girl, it would be a lot better and easier but your girlfriend also has a mouth on her. So put two and two together and you've got a recipe of bitch-fight disaster." Embry stated.

"Damn, man you're right." I replied.

… …

 _ **Alex Mazzola**_

I was livid!

Coach Hoffman put me on girl locker duty for the rest of the week which basically means I am acquired to look after the freshman girls on the swimming team. I'm a babysitter to freshmen! Being the school's best swimmer and captain has its cons it seems.

I couldn't wait for the escape-from-reality trip Seth has planned for us –wherever it is he wants us to be at. Speaking of Seth, I was angry at him. He rejected me in front of the class. Of course, they weren't paying attention but it still feels wrong! And also, I guess he had to because he was my teacher and he still valued his job and didn't want people to think he was giving me special treatment and –

Okay! I guess there were so many valid reasons why he rejected me but I was still definitely not giving him any this week!

"Alex!" I heard a grotesque, squeaky, hoarse –like a bad case of the flu – voice call from behind me.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I shut my locker door and spun around to see a short, plummy girl with bad facial and body acne with frizzy brown hair in pigtails.

"Stay away from my man!" She attempted to warn me as she stared up to my 5`11 frame.

I laughed.

"And who are you?" I questioned.

"Marley!" She retorted.

I laughed.

"Isn't that the dead dog movie?" I asked.

She growled, gritting her teeth. "I know you are into him but he's mine!"

I scoffed. "Okay! What's wrong, you little gargoyle?"

"You and Mr. Clearwater! You're delusional to think he loves you! I get that he's super-gorgeous, and easy on the eyes and has the kindest heart and face but it doesn't mean you should take advantage of him! He's too good for you!" She spat in my face.

"Um…you're crazy! So I'm gonna go." I snorted as I tried to walk past her but she gripped on my arm, forcing me to glare at her.

"Excuse you!" I growled.

"Leave him alone! He's mine."

"Okay so now you've just awaken a beast because now that beast is all aboard on the Bitch-Town Express!" I introduced as I stared down at the girl.

"Listen here, _honey_! I've got little needles and razor blades hidden in my hair! Tons of them! They're just all up in there! Mhmm, and I can definitely use them to slash that hideous mole on the side of your chin! Maybe that we'll make you at least not barfable…hmm, not even that will take away from your ghastly hunchy back, Mrs. _Hunchback of Rotterdam-You-Need-A-Makeover_." I expressed.

"And honestly, do you think Mr. Clearwater would ever go for someone like you? I mean, I'm not mean, believe me and I understand, you're trying to compensate for something you don't have. A personality. Just because Mr. Clearwater is nice to you, you all of a sudden believe he's going to propose any second and you're full on cray-cray to think that way. But I don't wanna be caught up in it so… Stay on your lane, please chicka?

"So you can't come up to me and _threaten_ me because do you know who I am? I'm freaking Alex Mazzola! Nobody messes with me. But hey, how would I know because like Medusa, everyone tries not to make eye contact with you in fear they'll probably get turned to stone by those snakelike things on your head you call hair."

"Well I never!" The disgusting sleaze bag stated.

"Mhmm! That's not all! I can let my fist meet your braces and I'm sure they'll be great friends."

"You're defensive because you know I'm right." She stated.

I snorted.

"How is it like to look at him every day sitting on that comfortable chair of his? How does it feel to receive special treatment from the hot Geography teacher? Is that what you ask him to do in between quickies on his teacher's desk?" She whispered as she came closer to me.

I clenched my hands into a fist.

I was so close to punching the BeeJeezus out of her.

I smirked. "You seem like you know the answers so you tell me…actually, why don't you tell the entire school? Hmm? I'm sure they're dying to hear the gossip from a not-so-popular senior with acne problems. They'll believe you."

"You don't think I have evidence?" She replied lisped-like as she spoke through her braced-teeth.

"I think you're delusional with spit problems." I said, wiping her nasty saliva off my nose.

Oh! I know her! She was Sickie-Marley, the girl who sounded like a dying cat with a hairball clogged in her throat.

"But wouldn't it be fun if I expose things you aren't even a part of?" She questioned.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, let's just say…you can get rid of all of this if you just lay off my man or else I'll _expose_ all of your friends' dirty, juicy personal lives." She pressed.

"There's nothing you can do to threaten me! You're ridiculous, Marley, is it? There's nothing you can do to scare me."

"You know, all this time you haven't once denied the fact that you and Mr. Clearwater have a thing?"

I didn't reply.

She laughed.

"He's too good for you, Alex! You don't deserve him. After high school, you're going to leave him to dry and I'll be the one to pick up the pieces in the end." She stated.

"You need help, girlfriend! Like serious mental help." I said to her.

She shrugged. "Maybe! But at least I don't roll in the sheets with a teacher."

"Listen here, you pathological bitch!" I said.

I was fed up.

"I don't know what you _think_ you know but I'm not one to be messed with, okay? I'll break you and your teeth! Before you even call your dentist for help." I warned. "I don't do jealous-girl-drama okay? If you want Mr. Clearwater, then whatever! But I'm not gonna be caught up in your little fantasy."

She rolled her filthy brown eyes as she chowed on her chocolate bar.

"By the way, I'd worry about your own life since you've got a lot more problems what with, you only having a day or two left before you start swelling to your natural weight of eight hundred thousand pounds and start building a house made out cookies and chocolate while everyone in town calls you the fat ugly witch!"

"Your words mean nothing to me. I have all I need to bring you _and your friends down_." She said, biting another chunk of her chocolate before walking past me.

That bitch was pure evil!

"What was that about?" Felicity said to me as she came up to me, watching that fat skank walk away.

"Nothing," I snorted as I put my locker combination in and locked it before slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, let's go." I said as I took her hand as we both walked out of the school building.

… …

Felicity and I were in the study room of my house, by the fire place as we both worked on the History project we were both assigned to.

After the altercation with that Marley girl, I needed to get my mind out of it and if it meant looking at boring literature over the internet with a network savvy, sometimes just as boring Felicity Stone then so be it.

"How far are you with the research?" Felicity asked me as she typed away on the MacBook.

I shrugged as I scrolled through the internet on the iMac.

"Nothing much really. It just talks about how the war hero turned president Theodore Roosevelt won the Nobel Prize for his work regarding the Portsmouth Treaty, where he invited delegates from Japan and Russia to solve the Russo-Japanese War through diplomacy." I stated, shrugging my shoulders as I read the piece of information I didn't know.

"That's what we're looking for, Alex." She said to me.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Oh…"

She chuckled as she asked me to give her the link to the website so that she can continue typing for our Senior History Project.

"How's the college hunting going? Settled on going to any yet?" I asked Felicity.

"Yeah…" She stretched. "My heart's set on Columbia University but Princeton really wants me and that's my dad's alma mater so…I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see. The only two schools that offer pristine Theoretical Physics majoring fields of study and I'm having trouble picking between the two. I mean, I know I would be great in either one but…Oh my god! I just got an e-mail from Harvard!"

I glanced at the four-eyed beauty with my eyebrows cocked. She furrowed her eyebrows as she saw me looking.

"What?" She asked.

"Those are some really big schools." I said with a sigh.

"I want to get as far away from Oakland Woods, California as possible!" Felicity explained. I chuckled.

One thing both she and I can agree on!

"Well, okay then!" I said.

"I heard Nessie's thinking of Colombia University too, Luke's thinking of going to Yale and Rea's thinking of Photography school in Sydney, Australia." She stated.

"Mhmm…" I hummed as I scrolled through images of delicious bagels.

"You never told me where you and Justin wanted to go?"

"Justin needs to get his grades up before thinking of going to college."

However, he did tell me he wanted to go to UC, Berkley for a Hurling scholarship.

"I don't think I'm going to college like I told you before."

"I mean of course I remember that," She laughed. "But you were lying so I was wondering if you'd tell the truth this time."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Spare me the barrage, Alex! Your dream since we were kids was to go to dance school." She told me.

I sighed. "Yeah, well, that can't happen if my parents don't support my dreams so I just accepted the fact that it will never happen. Plans change and people change."

"Alex…" She said sadly.

Oh no! Here we go! Another schmaltzy, crying crap fest.

"Can we talk about something, please?" I demanded.

She sighed and gave in, not even trying to fight with me. Good girl.

"Well we lost the Pep Rally and now I'm thinking we'll lose the game next week." She told me.

"Oh please! The only reason Sunset High won the Pep Rally was because that creepy, pervy, skeleton dude was flipping high as a kite!" I exclaimed.

"And Jennifer wasn't there."

"We didn't need Jennifer," I snarled.

"Why do you and Nessie hate her so much?" She asked.

"I don't hate her. I just think the whole sweet-girl act of hers is fake, s'all! And I don't know why Nessie has a problem with her." I replied.

"Whatever," She said.

"How's your dad doing?" I asked nervously.

Felicity never talked about her father –who was still in a coma after the plane crash and she never showed how she felt about it but I knew she was hurting.

"I-I'm going to see him tomorrow." She told me, her face saddened as she stopped typing.

"Are you ready for that?" I asked her.

"I guess I have to be." She said with a nervous chuckle.

I smiled.

"Omigosh! Can you believe we're graduating? Remember how when we were kids in kindergarten or fourth grade we'd make a pact to be best friends for life before and after graduation? Now that it's finally here it's getting crazy…We're headed into unchartered territories. We don't know what we'll meet in the next year. We'll be all on our own in this big, big world. It's so exciting!"

Wow! I never really thought about the future. I mean, I knew it was going to be different but I didn't exactly think of the intensity of how that difference will be. Whenever I thought of my future, I always sure dancing as being the sole part of it –and of course I can't forget about Seth Clearwater.

However, even as a kid, I dreamed of being a professional dancer –heck, even dreaming I'd go on Broadway– and when I retired from dancing, I'd open up a dance studio for kids with big dreams like mine.

I know, sentimental crap right? I fantasized of being the next _Abbey_ from _Dance Moms_ –I love that show.

"Yeah, it is!" I laughed. "But it would be sad to leave you girls behind." I stated.

She smiled.

"When I'm around you girls, you make me feel hot and smart. I feel like Michelle Obama." I added.

"Well, that's high school, Alex. We have to separate at some point but we'll still keep in touch." She stated.

I shrugged. I guess she was right.

"I guess I won't know what is left high school until I actually leave, you know." I said. "I just had a genius idea! We should do something before graduation. Maybe during Spring Break! We could go to Cancun or even close by, Mira Loma."

We needed to enjoy ourselves before graduation –where we will all leave each other.

I thought about all the people that will be leaving me. My friends, my brother…it's all going to be different for them and I'll be stuck here, with my annoying parents. And although, I thought about Seth as well but I didn't know if he wanted to stay here either. We made a pact that when I was done with high school, he and I would drive off into the sunset and never look back but…I wasn't confident that was going to happen what with what's going on.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Felicity screeched out in pain. Her hand flew to her forehead as she winced in agony, hissing as she dropped the books on her lap.

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

"I don't know. I just all of a sudden felt _something_ , like a migraine." She stated, still holding onto her temple.

"Okay, I think I have some aspirin or tequila!" I stated as I hopped off the chair.

"I need ice." I heard her whisper to herself.

"Ice? Well–" I questioned but immediately stopped myself when I felt my bare feet collide with the edge of the hard wall.

I shrieked out in agony as I fell onto the ottoman, clutching my reddening toes.

Unexpectedly, Felicity entered the room with an ice pack in her grasp and she handed it to me before taking a seat on the couch with the laptop on her lap.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I eyed the now okay looking Felicity. It's like the pain she experienced seconds ago never existed.

How did she know I'd need ice?

"How did you know I'd need ice?" I voiced out as I placed the ice-pack against my foot.

She frowned at herself. "I guess it was coincidental," She laughed.

Hmm! Just as coincidental as my hand snatching a bagel from someone's plate and putting it in my mouth at the same time as I drink their wine at a restaurant.

Something was fishy.

She had been having a lot of these moments. I mean just two days, at the pep rally, she predicted that one of her cheerleading girls will fall and break their neck when forming the pyramid and that actually happened. And last week, she talked about how OWHS would a see a ghost return from the grave and then a janitor who went missing for years finally returned –who looks like a zombie by the way.

If that's all coincidental crap then I'd think I would be the next president.

She wasn't herself lately and it worries me.


	23. Chapter 23: She's My Sister

_**Alex Mazzola**_

I couldn't sleep.

I couldn't sleep which was weird because I always enjoyed my beauty sleep but after today's eventful day, sleeping didn't seem to be part of tonight's plan.

I considered calling Seth but it was 2:46 a.m. and he was probably dozed off by now

So instead of just mopping around all night long, I decided to grab something to eat from the refrigerator and as I was about to head into the TV room, I saw that the room my aunt was in was still on.

I took a bite out of my drumstick chicken before heading over to my aunt's bedroom where I found her sprawled across her bed, polishing her knives from her dagger collection.

"Hey there, my favorite niece!" She greeted without taking one look my way.

I smiled. "I'm your only niece, Sandy." I said to her.

She smiled as she finally looked at me.

"You can't sleep?" She asked me.

I nodded my head, ashamed. She chuckled.

"Come here! You can help me polish my dagger collection." She gestured as she moved to the other side of the bed.

I giggled as I ran up to her bed and hopped in beside her.

"Okay, take these." She said as she handed me a set of knives. "Just use this cloth and be careful! And I mean _be careful_! They're my pride and joy."

"Okay," I laughed as I placed some on my lap and began polishing one of her daggers. "Why are you up this late anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep with your folks bickering every two seconds upstairs. I think I lost my sleeping appetite." She said.

I chuckled.

My Aunt Sandy and I had been working on her daggers for over thirty minutes. But we did more talking and laughing than anything else. Sandy had always been the hilarious member –to me at least. I mean, sure, my uncle Anthony would have taken the title but he has more of an idiotic sense of humor whilst my aunt's was dry and direct which I loved.

I thought Sandy as more of the sister I never had rather than my aunt and it's always been that way.

"So, how's that boy you told me about? Is he treating you right? Should I knock his teeth out? Or have you already done that?" She asked me with a nudge of the arm.

I chuckled, blushing a little as I thought about Seth.

"No, he's great. I mean, I wanna knock his teeth out because he's just so freaking lovable and cute." I laughed, rolling my eyes.

She hummed as she blew air onto her long steak/vampire-neck-slash knife.

"Well, when do I get to meet this _mystery lovable young man_?" She asked.

I smiled. "I don't think that'll happen in this town."

If anyone saw me and Seth together, one of us would be heading to prison for pedophilic acts with a minor which is messed up by the way.

It's not like Seth looked like a teacher per se –there's no such thing as a teacher look – and after I found out he was a werewolf, I noticed that he didn't particularly look like a man in his twenties either. I think his size and height makes him seem older but he looked like any guy my age. But this town was small and word got out quick so if anybody from school saw him and me together there would be a lot of explaining to do to the courts.

She frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I shook my head.

"Nothing." I said with a sigh. "What about you, Ms. I-Don't-Date? Why isn't there any special person in your life?"

"That's because not all the states in our country legalize gay/lesbian marriages." She told me.

"Well, that's not supposed to hinder you from finding love." I told her.

Wow! I've never been the girly-girl, softy, lovey-dovey type and neither was Sandy but it was nice to give/tap into our girl side at least once in our lives and paint our toes and nails –although this time we're carving and polishing her knife collections instead.

"What happened to Stacy? I liked her."

Stacy was my aunt's first, _steady_ love from college when she came out to the family. Ever since then, she had to constantly be chastised or told off for her sexuality. I think that's one of the reasons why my father's relationship with her was rocky over the years because he didn't like that his younger sister loved making out with women.

Anyway, Sandy had a girlfriend who I loved. Stacy was so sweet and really loved my aunt. She

"We broke up a year ago because I decided to come back here. I didn't want her to be worried about me if I ever get caught in a mess with the enemies." She told me.

"Does she know you're a vampire hunter?"

"That's another reason why we broke up. I couldn't tell her about the other side of my life no matter how much I wanted to and that threw her off because she didn't trust me. She actually got to the point where she thought I was cheating on her." Sandy said with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry," I said sympathetically.

It's a bummer. They were so in love.

She shrugged. "Yeah, well, you can't choose between love and family."

I thought about what she said.

I didn't believe that.

I think we all had a choice and the best choice we choose would be the one that made us the most happy. And usually, true love sometimes conquers love of family.

And then a thought came into my head.

If I had to choose my family over Seth.

Would I do it?

"If it's meant to be, she'll come back to you." I told her.

She forced a smile but I knew she was still hurting inside.

"How's college hunting going?" She decided to initiate a change of topic.

"I-I don't think college is in the cards for me." I told her.

She gasped. "Why not? You told me how much you couldn't wait to go to dance school when you were a teeny-weeny-Bernini."

I chuckled. "I don't know. _Alessandro_ and _Margareta_ don't support my dreams of going to dance school because they believe I can never make a career out of it. They said I should think of doing something with sustenance and even then they wouldn't allow it. _Alessandro_ wants me here."

When I was around my aunt, I never used the formalities of calling my parents by mom and dad but instead called them what I was more comfortable with. Their names.

"That is ridiculous!" She said as she dropped her daggers to face me.

I frowned.

"Listen to me!" She urged as she took my hands.

"You're going to apply to a dance school of your choice. Don't care what anybody else says. I'm with you every step of the way. Your folks will have to deal with it some other way but you're going to college…if I have to drag you down to the school, I will."

I laughed, glancing at the bedsheets before looking up at my aunt.

"Thanks," I said. She smiled as she stroked my head before sitting back and continuing her carving.

"Boston Conservatory of the Performing Arts." I stated.

"What?"

"That's where I want to go." I told her.

She smiled at me. "Then that's where we're going."

" _We're_?"

"I told you that you're not doing this alone. I'll be right there with you." She said to me.

I grinned widely.

I didn't give her enough credit as an aunt because that's not what she was. She was my sister but also a second mom to me. She's been more of a mom to me than my actual mom ever was.

"Connor's back in town." I blurted out abruptly.

Sandy fell silent as she continued carving the daggers.

"Uh huh," She finally managed to say after a long while.

"I heard." She added as she intensified the sound of the steel and metal being carved.

I flinched at the disrupting sound.

"How do you feel about that?" Sandy asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Nothing. I know I'm supposed to feel something but I can't. I'm more emotionless than anything."

"I wouldn't think that douche-bag would show his face again in this town but he sure does have balls to even try to approach you." Sandy told me.

My aunt was a motor mouth like me. I think that's where I developed my smart, blunt mouth. Because of her.

"Do you want to put a restraining order against him?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "It didn't help the last time."

"Do you want me to take care of him?"

I fell silent.

"Or do you feel that you are ready to confront him?" She asked me.

I looked up.

I don't know. Was I?

"Look, kiddo. You're probably the strongest girl I have ever met and you're only just seventeen. You can do a lot more things than you ever knew you could. You have the **power**." She said as she took a dagger and placed it in my hands, closing my hand firmly shut.

I stared at the dagger engulfed in my hand as she enclosed it.

" _Use that power."_ She told me.

Use that power.

Use that power.

Use that power, Alex.

… …

 _ **Felicity Stone**_

Today's the day.

Today's the day I had been dreading for a very long time.

I was going to visit my father in the hospital.

After a long five month period, I actually pushed myself to actually visit my dad who was tied down to a hospital bed in a coma.

I wasn't ready to see the man who took care of me for seventeen years of my life in that state but I had to _be_ ready. I needed to be strong. At least for him.

And at this very moment, I was only minutes away from seeing the man who raised me. I felt like a terrible daughter for not even paying him one visit in this critical time in his life –which he was barely holding onto.

"Are you ready?" My grandmother asked me after signing something and talking to the doctor who sent in a nurse to assist us.

I nodded my head, not trusting my words.

"Right this way," The nurse said to us as she gestured to the hallways of the ICU.

My nana wrapped her arm around mine as the nurse directed us to my dad's room. My nana was the one slowing us down what with her walking with her cane but I didn't mind. The longer I get to see my dad in pain, the better.

"Priscilla Darcy Stone, is it?" The nurse asked.

My grandmother nodded her head.

I've always wondered why my dad took the Stone last name. His birth name was Geoffrey Miller but after he met my birth mom many years ago –who I never got to hear from that often – he adopted the Stone last name so a lot of people confused him as my grandmother's actual son but my grandmother only _had_ one child in her life.

"Your son is doing a lot better this month." The nurse said.

"Oh that's good." Nana Priscilla said.

"But I'll have to warn you, he is critical but stable but if you talk to him, don't expect a response of any kind. We're not certain when he will wake up but you can keep on encouraging him." The nurse told us.

When we reached room 121, I immediately gasped when I saw my father's lifeless body through the glass window of the room. He was entangled and buried under a lot of tubes and machines. It was a gruesome sight.

"We have a slight timeframe on the duration of family visits to the ICU, ma'am." The nurse said.

I realized then and there that the nurse was in fact Justin's mom. She had a pretty face. Her face was young, it was hard to believe she was a mother to a teenage boy but the slight grey hairs on her silky black hair gave it away.

"Don't worry, we won't be long." My grandmother assured her.

Nurse Sofia nodded her head before meeting with my eyes.

"You'll be okay, Felicity?" She asked.

I nodded my head.

She smiled before walking away.

I nervously placed my hand on the door handles and opened the door where the sound of the machines and heart monitor were clear as chimes in my ears.

It wasn't pleasant.

As my grandmother and I entered, I helped her take a seat on the chair.

"Thank you, dear." She replied as she placed her cane gently on her lap.

I looked at my father laid on the bed, unmovable.

I slowly sauntered my way to the bed and placed my hands on either side of the bars.

I couldn't form words as I stared at my dad's essentially lifeless body.

He was so pale.

He was so drained.

His body was so skinny.

The rounds of his eyes were dark.

"Hi, dad." I managed to say but it came out as a low whisper.

Beep.

"Um…It's me, Felicity! Your favorite guinea pig/peaches!" I joked as I used the pet-names he gave me as kid.

Beep.

"I don't know if you can hear me." I said. "I read once that people in comas hear what people around them say but can't interpret it."

Beep.

I felt myself exhale heavily.

"Dad, I'm sorry!" I said, feeling tears welling up in my eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me the most. I just didn't know –or have the power to see you like this. I wasn't ready. But I feel guilty. Guilty for not being able to do anything…"

The fresh, warm tears descended my cheeks.

"Today's your and mom's anniversary. She would've been beautiful in the outfit she and I picked out for your fifteen year anniversary last year. But now she's gone. Composed out of pure light…"

"Felicity," My nana warned.

I nodded my head, fighting myself from sobbing.

"The therapist says that feeling emotion, such as guilt and grief is good for me. She says they're mature emotions." I told him.

Beep.

"But…I don't think it will be good if you die, dad." I said to him, my voice breaking. "I can't-I can't go on without you, dad. Please? Please? Hold on for me! Come back to me! Come back for _mom_!"

As I pleaded, I felt something building up in me. A kind of feeling I never felt before in my life.

"I need you." I said as I pressed my hand against his cold hand.

The minute my hand touched his, a gasp escaped his lips as his chest raised up.

My eyes widened as I heard the sound of his machines beeping uncontrollably.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Dad!" I exclaimed.

"Felicity! Get away!" My nana shouted as she got up and pulled me away.

As my hand left his, I watched as my father's body began trembling irrepressibly.

Suddenly, a team of nurses and doctors came rushing into the room.

"He's going into cardiac arrest! He's breaking down!" One of the doctors confirmed as the team tried to stop him from shaking but it just kept getting worse.

"Nana!" I said to my grams, sobbing heavily as she held me.

"Get them out of here!" The head doctor called to the nurses.

The nurses pushed us out of the room and closed the door, with me crying but not fighting as I was still in shock.

"Calm down! Shh! Shh! It's okay!" She whispered.

"Is he dying?" I wept.

"I-I swear I just touched him and he just –No! Daddy!" I sobbed harder.

"Felicity. Let's get you home. We need to talk." My grams said.

I frowned, still crying viciously.

What?

… …

 _ **Luke Fitzpatrick**_

It was Saturday. Oh, Saturday. I usually spent it either causing trouble with my best bro Justin where we'd always find ourselves getting a trip to my dad's office at the station for reckless civilian acts. Whatever! If they call hanging out at an old hideout, rundown house trespassing then they shouldn't call swimming in someone's backyard a crime! Which I love doing by the way. Don't you ever find swimming in another person's pool a lot better than your own?

Well I wouldn't know since I don't have a pool but…you know what I mean.

Dude! It's weird arguing with your own head.

No it's not! It's weird talking back to your own head.

And people say I'm a geek.

That's a whole load of bull! I'm not geeky! I just love quantum physics.

That's whack!

I scoffed.

Anywho-tee-loo, my Saturdays can also be spent watching reruns of the best TV shows in the world… Saved by the Bell, Baywatch –smoking hot babes – or even re-watch the best movie franchise in history…Star Wars!

Which reminds me, I needed to get my old Stormtrooper outfit fixed.

But you know how expensive those things are? Damn! It cost me my whole year's allowance to get the latest light-saber.

Eating two-week-old leftover pizza with milk and watching The Breakfast Club was also a nice way to chill on Saturdays with just my boxers on.

 _Don't you…forget about me! Don't you…forget me! When you walk away._

That song's my jam!

Sometimes on Saturdays I peep through the bushes of Felicity Stone's backyard to see her wake up every morning and sleep at night. I know! Stalker right?! 'A creepy, pervert is in my neighbors' backyard! Call the popo!'

But hey! I've done a lot worse!

But this Saturday morning was different, I was dedicating my morning to pay a _certain_ someone a visit.

I was elevated in the elevator for an excruciatingly long _one_ minute before the doors opened and I was met with a large, sliding apartment door.

I puckered a brow as I smelt the nasty smell of sewage water as I saw a pathway of water leading up to a broken pipe.

I'm totally lost. I totally didn't just end up in a serial killer's playground, did I?

As I was about to step forward, the stupid elevator doors collided with my body. I shrieked as I felt the doors close against my leg and head.

"Dammit! Not again." I groaned as I tried wiggling out but finding it a hassle.

This happened to me at the mall's elevator before! Seventeen times to be exact.

Just my luck!

I was trapped.

I sighed as I felt my hand dangle around behind me, searching for one of the buttons and after a long while, I found the button I was looking for and pressed it and the doors automatically opened.

I groaned in pain as I clutched my leg and face as I began limping over to the apartment door.

I knocked on the large, wooden door of this sketchy building.

Knock. Knock.

Knock. Knock.

Knock. Knock.

No answer on all three accounts.

I frowned as I noticed the door was slightly open.

I glided the door open to see a large open plan space of this loft with pillars acting as the only thing close to separating the living room, bedroom, and kitchen from each other.

"Hello!" I heard my voice echo throughout the entire, empty loft.

There was no answer.

I smirked as I took a step forward.

I scoffed.

This wasn't such a bad place come to think of it.

It really wasn't all bad.

I expected it to be a ditchy, shady, dark moat or something.

I could throw great imaginary parties in here.

I walked around the empty apartment and laughed.

"I'm awesome!" I exclaimed out and began throwing 'Woohoos' and movie references.

"Luke, I am your father!" I said in an attempted deep voice as I impersonated Darth Vader.

"Wax on, Wax off." I said in my Miyagi accent as I waved my hands around.

"You've had me at hello." I said, pretending to cry as I impersonated Renee Zellwegger –whatever her name was– in that stupid romcom my sister, Hanna loved watching when she was still alive.

"Everybody was Kung-Fu fighting!" I said as I began kicking in the air and throwing imaginary punches, making those martial arts sounds before jumping onto a Michael Jackson impression.

I felt so free here.

"Hey! Hey! What's the matter with your hair?" I began singing along to the Redbone hit song.

"Come and get your love! Come and get your love! Come and get your love now? Come and get your love –"

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard the deepest, brooding voice pull me back to earth.

I flinched in fright and jumped up and turned around to see Ray Parker dropping down from the ceiling and onto the ground ever so effortlessly, emerging in only a tight tank top that showcased his large, and protruding muscles and a dirty pair of sweatpants and dark sneakers.

"Hey!" I exclaimed before clutching my shirt. "I literally just peed in my pants right now."

He didn't look amused as he pulled out a small towel from his waistband and wiped his sweaty body.

I gulped.

"What are you doing here?"

"What the hell are you doing up in the ceiling, dude? It's creepy."

"You're in my apartment." He growled.

"Well…" I tried to argue my statement but thought of it.

Yeah. My case wasn't any good.

"Where's Justin? Isn't he supposed to be with you?" The salty werewolf said to me.

"Yes! But he can't." I told him.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Because he doesn't want to." I said with a emphatic, nervous smile. "He said, and I quote, 'I'm not going to waste my time on a guy who's 100% a dick'."

He snarled. "What are you doing then?"

"Because I don't think you're 100% a dick. In fact, I think you're borderline 99.9%." He didn't same fazed. "At least it's better than 100%?"

"Get out." He growled.

"Okay!" I replied, following his barky order.

Haha! Barky.

Like a dog.

It's funny because he's a wolf that turns every full moon so technically he is a dog.

I stopped mid-turn to face him again.

"Before I go, Ray…I just –" I paused myself as I watched him pull off his shirt.

Whoa!

He has a ten pack?

Man! I've been trying to barely gain a four pack with my skinny little teenage-boy self!

I didn't know ten-pack abs even existed.

Maybe it did in werewolf world.

This just made this conversation a lot more awkward.

"I-I-I just wanted to ask you something." I said nervously as I watched him absorb all the greasy sweat all over his body.

He frowned as he looked at me. "Ask me what?"

"Um…about last time…well, last week at the woods." I paused, hoping he'd catch onto what I was saying. "When you…I mean…when I…um…"

"When you kissed me." He mentioned bluntly.

Oh! Well! Okay! So clearly that didn't seem awkward for him to say! He was not nervous at all!

Dammit! I was pissing my pants right now.

"Yeah…" I said, staring at the ground ashamed. "I-I just, I just wanted to let you know that that wasn't me. I mean, I was definitely drunk that night and I didn't know what I was doing."

"Why are you bothered by it?" he asked me nonchalantly.

"Um…well, for one, I'm a guy and you're a guy and also it's…you!" I stated, gesturing to him.

He looked at me with a vacant yet killer look in his eyes.

"I mean, I'm not saying you're bad looking or necessarily a bad kisser but…ugh! That doesn't matter!" I said, shaking my head. "I like girls! I don't like any girls, I like _Felicity_!"

He dropped his towel.

"And I'm sorry, I don't know what happened to me that night."

"What's wrong with guys?" He asked me.

I gulped, feeling my forehead and palms sweating heavily. My knees buckled. Dammit!

"There's nothing wrong with guys it's just…I'm not attracted to them." I said nervously.

He smirked slyly.

I felt my insides burn.

"I guess that night totally gave off something different but I just…I don't know. I've never had sex before, you know! And god, do I want to have sex! I'm a seventeen year old virgin! I'm a geek and virgin at seventeen! Perfect Lifetime movie. Heck, I'm the only virgin in the Hurling team. It's embarrassing and a lot of pressure you know!" I stated.

"Mhmm," He said, folding his arms together.

I felt my knees turn jelly.

Wait!

Why was I pouring out my feelings to Ray Parker?

Ray Parker of all people!

"And I always dreamed of Felicity being my first time. I guess I saved myself up for if ever she wanted to consider dating me. That's why I didn't drop the v-card. I mean, there were opportunities though." I said.

"There's a lot of people lining up to have sex with you?"

"No!" I quickly replied.

Now you make me sound like a pervert!

"Of course not." I said. Dear Jeepers! "You know what, just forget it!"

"So tell me again why you decided to kiss me when you were so drunk that night?" He questioned. "I mean, you know where Felicity is so why didn't you kiss her?"

Ugh!

"Because you were the closest person there!" I stated.

He sniggered.

He actually sniggered!

I've never heard him do that before.

"Or…" He said as he took a step forward, inching closer to me. "You have deep-seated feelings that are confusing you and you're trying to deny them from ever existing in the first place."

I scoffed. "Pfft! No!" I stated.

He was ridiculous.

"That is ridiculous!"

"Oh, is it?" He smiled, showcasing his perfect white teeth as he took a step forward.

His large muscles seemed bigger with each step he moved closer to me.

My stomach churned.

"You know, it's okay to feel how you feel. You may love someone else but _want_ something else too." He said to me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said nervously.

"I can help you find who you really are, Luke. All you have to do is ask. That's why you came, so that you can find answers. I can give them to you. Just ask." He said to me.

I felt my breathing hitch as he assessed me.

Wasn't he married to a woman before? I mean before his family died, he was married and had a daughter.

"I thought you were straight?" I said.

"We're talking about you, Luke." He growled.

I gulped.

I didn't say a word.

"I'd like to think of myself as fluid." He finally answered me. "Some werewolves mate with whatever gender that's around. We don't pay much attention to what's in between their thighs."

I nodded. "That's good to know. Well this has been fun." I dismissed as I spun around.

In a blinding flash, Ray Parker was in front of me. His green eyes were piercing down to mine, boring into them.

 _Suddenly I felt his lips press against mine in powerful, body-dropping kiss. I felt my legs wobble as I felt the intensity of his lips on mine, his hot breath exhaling into mine as our tongues danced together in synchronization._

"Luke!" I heard him snarl.

I shook myself from my fantasy.

Wait! No! It wasn't a fantasy!

But it wasn't real either!

Blurgh! No! I don't kiss guys!

"B-bye, dude!" I exclaimed before running out of the apartment.

… …

 **A/N: Some of you have requested and even predicted that Luke and Ray may have the hots for each other and so here is a little something for you guys. I don't know if I want to make them canon because I have a lot planned for them with other people but if you think otherwise please tell me.**


	24. Chapter 24: I'm A Big Cheeseball

_**Seth Clearwater**_

I had been working on this night for over a week but I've been looking forward to it since last year on this very day.

Today's the day! Today's been exactly a year since Alex decided to explore our relationship and make it official, exactly a month and a week ever since I first locked eyes with her gorgeous hazel brown eyes.

So it was a pretty momentous night! It was our first _real_ milestone in our relationship. I wanted to make it special and memorable, something she and I will never ever forget for as long as we live.

But also, I was aware that I was in a relationship with someone who didn't believe in cheesy gestures. I totally respected that but it's not easy when the other party believes in giving the world to his mate. She deserved all my love.

I have never been in a real relationship before. I mean sure, I had crushed on a number of girls back on the rez but never actually got a chance to date any of them. Not like I was a Casanova or anything. In fact, I was probably the guy with the least game from all of the guys. I was awkward and jubilant which meant I was pretty chatty which was somehow a girl repellent and I _changed_ so early in my life that I had no opportunity to go out and look for girls because I was too preoccupied running with wolves.

Anyway, so I wanted to make today special for her. After all that we've been through and what we're _currently_ going through with someone threatening to expose our relationship, we needed to take a break…

From the world!

Which is why tonight's the night we escape from reality.

But before we do that, I wanted to make sure my _dinky_ girl was treated like the queen she was.

So I was going to pull all the stops tonight before we leave.

With the help of the Internet, a costume store, a supermarket, _Yin Yong Lee's Chinese Food Shop_ and an Italian food store downtown, _Lorrie's Bakery_ and Embry's job at Starbucks, I was all set for tonight.

Jacob was at the Cullens for the night and Embry was out clubbing after dropping off _the stuff_. So basically I had the apartment all to myself.

After setting up, I lit up all the candles and made sure the decorations were arranged in the way I wanted them to. After all of that, I ran to the kitchen to finish up the cooking.

When I felt that I was moderately prepared, I played some music on the stereo before running to the bathroom to freshen up and get myself ready.

I was done in less than fifteen minutes and I knew Alex was on her way. I could smell her scent a mile away.

I swiftly touched up on a few minor things before presuming my position.

A few minutes later, Alex's scent grew stronger.

I counted her heartbeats along with the patter of her heeled feet.

Thud.

Pat. Pat.

Thud.

Pat. Pat.

And then three knocks on the door came forth.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

"Come in!" I called.

The door was immediately flung open and her beautiful face emerged into the scene.

"Seth! I thought we were leaving in thirty minutes –"

She cut herself off when she noticed all the jasmine scented candles laid around every center of the apartment and the line of bagels on plates with mini candlesticks on top of them, leading up towards me standing in the middle of the room. I was dressed in a large bagel suit with donut shoes and a cheese hat, carrying a bagel in my grasp with a 'Happy 1st Anniversary' flag embedded on it.

"What is this?" She laughed as she shut the door behind her.

"Our first anniversary as a couple was on this very day!" I said with a grin. "And I wanted us to celebrate it before we leave."

"I don't believe this," She whispered with a shaky gasp as she noticed the little picnic area I had laid out in the middle of the room.

"I know you don't like cliché, corny, cheesy romantic gestures but I couldn't help myself. I'm a cheeseball." I joked, gesturing to my hat.

She laughed, tossing her lengthy black hair to the side as she shrugged her denim jacket off her shoulders and threw it over the couch, leaving her in just her black tank top and body-hugging black, silky tights –held by a nice belt – with suede, knee-high three inch heel boots.

"You look –"

"Thrown?"

"Well, I was going to say gorgeous but I guess that's the next best thing." I said nervously.

"Why are you doing all of this?"

"Well…Because I love you, Alex." I said.

She curved her lips into a small smile but quickly let it fall as she was about to protest.

"Just shut up for a second and let me talk." I said with a smirk as I placed the bagel down. "And you'll listen."

She obliged, pressing her lips together.

"Honestly, I've been dreaming of this day since last year. I just never thought it'd come by so quickly." I said.

She widened her eyes.

"I'm not going to propose!" I quickly clarified.

Her face visibly softened.

"But I hope to someday in the future…In our future." I told her.

She smiled slightly.

"Last year was…was the year I didn't expect I'd actually consider my best. It was exactly eight years since my dad died. I had a horrible year all throughout but when I first laid eyes on you on September the 14th at Nessie's party, I suddenly felt my bad luck would finally change. It was your eyes, that I actually saw hope that things would change for me. That I'd actually be gazillion times happier than I was."

Her smile brightened.

"Then when I first heard your voice, I was awed at the beautiful tune it made. But when I heard your words, how you told me off like a boss, I realized I had no idea what I signed myself up for." I chuckled.

She rolled her eyes.

"But in that very moment, I knew I fell in love with you." I said.

Her lips parted as her glistening hazel-brown eyes bored into my brown, forming an intense connection.

I laughed. "It sounds crazy but I _loved_ you, Alexandra Veolia Catarina Mazzola." I expressed.

"I treasured the time you and I exchanged numbers. I treasured the day, this day, when you agreed to date me…a dorky man-child who also happens to be your teacher. I treasured our first kiss. I treasured our first date. I treasured our first night together. I treasured our first fight. I treasured our first breakup –which I hope is our last. I treasured every minute of every day spent with you."

As I said all of this she was moving steps closer to me. I felt tears fall off my cheek.

Dammit! I rehearsed this! Why was this happening?

I didn't rehearse the speech, that's all me, but when I thought about what to say, I made sure I didn't cry thinking about it.

Now here I am, crying like a terrible baby in front of my girlfriend.

How pathetic!

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry." I sobbed.

She laughed.

Alex hardly ever showed her emotions. She was a lot emotionally stronger than me in our relationship.

She raised her lovely scented, warm hand up to touch my cheek and gently wiped away the tears that descended from my eyes.

"You're such an _idiot_." She giggled.

I smiled.

I learned, over the past year I've been with Alex that instead of expressing her true feelings, she'd always make a snarky remark and I always took that as her trying to tell me how much she truly loved something. The most common catchphrase in _Alex_ language was 'You're such an idiot' which can be translated to 'I love you'.

"Well –"

"Shh!" She pressed her index finger against my lips. "It's my turn to talk."

I don't know if I should be nervous about this.

"This is ridiculous! No one has ever done this for me." She told me. "It's hard for me to find the words to express how I truly feel but…"

"You don't have to say anything –"

"Just shut up!" She shushed.

I pressed my lips together.

"You are such a bloke, my big bloke." She said with an eye roll.

"I'm not good at romance and you're right, I _thought_ romantic gestures were a whole block of cheese." She said, patting my cheese hat.

I smiled.

"I don't like cheese." She said bluntly.

I stared at the ground.

She lifted my head up so that our eyes met and I was shocked to say the least to see her shed a tear.

"Seth, you are the one person who could make me love all of this cheesiness." She stated, her voice breaking.

My smiled widened into a crooked grin as I leaned my head down to plant my lips against hers but my stupid cheese hat got in the way.

I groaned as I shoved it off my head.

"I hate cheese." I joked.

She laughed as I pulled her close to me by the hips and laid a strong yet still tender smacker on the lips. She threw her arms around my neck as she initiated the deepening of our embrace.

I wrapped my arms around her body and hauled her legs off the ground so that she reigned above me, like the queen she should be. My queen.

Our smooch fest ended after a couple more –yet memorable – seconds so that we could catch our breaths.

"I love you, Alex," I cried, staring at her glossy, red lips.

I sat her down.

"And I love you too, Seth."

I smiled.

Looking at her beautiful face, I couldn't bear the thought of not ever seeing it again. There's external forces at school threatening to break us apart and I wasn't going to stand for that.

"It's over, Alex."

She frowned. "What?"

"It's over. The sneaking around during school hours, hiding out from the society. I want it to be over."

"What do you mean?"

"Just know that…no matter what trials we're going to face. I won't ever let you go." I assured. "I won't let you down. I can promise you that."

"You're scaring me, Seth." Alex said, her breathing hitching. "Is this about Marley Wallowitz?"

I pressed my lips together. "Alex…"

"We can't let her get in between us! She can't do anything without proof."

"But she has proof." I told her.

Her eyes widened.

"And I'm okay with that," I told her.

"Seth, I'm not!" She cried out.

"This thing you and I have…its real, Alex. It is true love and no one can tell us that we can't have this love we have." I told her. "No matter what happens in the future, that won't change."

She nodded. "I know."

"And I don't care if the world knows about us. Honestly, I don't. I can resign on Monday. Honestly, I'll do that. So long as I'm with you."

She deepened her gaze into my eyes, threading her fingers through my hair.

"You are such an idiot, Seth Clearwater." She laughed nervously.

"Yeah, maybe I am." I said.

She pressed her lips together, still running her hands through my lengthy black hair.

"It's going to be okay. We're going to cool, my queen." I told her.

She smirked.

"Cool like a cucumber?"

"Like a cucumber, baby!" I said with a giddy smile.

She laughed as she draped her arms around my bagel suit and tightened her gasp around me. I smiled as I returned the embrace and laid my head against hers.

"I made us Italian food meets Native American."

"I was wondering what that wonderful aroma was when I first entered!" She said. "God, I'm starving!" She said as she pulled away and grabbed as many bagels she could carry in one hand.

I laughed,

"I knew you loved bagels so half of these from Starbucks and the other half from Lorrie's –"

"Bakery!" She exclaimed, not giving me a chance to finish my sentence. "That's the best bagel bakery in the history of all bagel bakeries! How did you know it's my favorite store?" She said with a mouthful.

"I know you like a book, Alex Mazzola!"

She rolled her eyes as she gnawed a large piece of the bagel.

I laughed.

I got comfortable after that. The bagel suit was itchy so I decided to get rid of it and get dressed in some khaki shorts and a shirt.

I dished the food out for us after taking the many bagels from Alex so that she didn't spoil her appetite.

We had been eating for more than an hour. Majority of the hour spent laughing and talking to each other as we sat down on the mat I laid out for us with soothing music playing in the background.

"Grab your glass," I told a still laughing Alex.

She smiled as she held it in her grasp.

I grabbed the third champagne bottle and popped it open.

Alex squealed and laughed.

"A toast! Here's to making it this far! It's been a wonderful, hectic, crazy, awesome first year together. And many more years to come." I said as I poured the champagne in both our glasses.

Alex smiled. "Couldn't have said it better!"

I smirked. "Cheers!"

She nodded, as we clang her glasses together and took a sip of our drinks. I could tell Alex was getting a little tipsy from the alcohol but me, well, alcohol didn't do much to us shapeshifters. Only if I drowned like maybe fifteen bottles of vodka I'd probably feel a little kick. But I don't think it was like that for all wolves, Embry seemed to always wind up a little drunk after a couple beers. Or maybe he's a good actor?

I know I should be against teenage drinking but what the heck, I'm also a teenager!

"The food was great!" She giggled tipsily.

I smiled as I swallowed the last few drops of my champagne before placing it on the floor and reaching for my back pocket.

"I have a gift for you." I told her as I pulled out a long, dangling bracelet.

She gasped, blinking her eyes.

"Is that a caterpillar?"

I frowned. "No!" I laughed.

She giggled.

"I think you had a little too much to drink for one night." I said as I took the glass from her hand and chugged it down.

She mumbled but didn't protest.

"I've been working on this for three months." I told her.

She took it from my hand and began analyzing it.

"Omigosh, it's beautiful!" She exclaimed as she ran her hand over the beaded jewelry with little ornaments in between the colorful beads and strings.

It was a three rowed bracelet. The first and last row had small, wooden wolves and Quileute artefacts around it and some mini-wooden bow and arrows also thrown in. The middle row had both Alex and mine's initials. _**AM+SC**_ in beautiful calligraphy and the bracelet was finished off with a small oval locket that she opened, revealing a pixel-sized picture of her and me at the woods and on the side a small message saying: _To my queen, you and I are just like jelly on a bagel. I will forever worship you till my dying breath. Mazzwater forever._

"Mazzwater? Aww!" She cooed.

"Want me to put it on?" I asked.

She nodded vigorously as she handed the bracelet to me. I smiled as I took it.

She suddenly shoved her bare foot in front of my face, wriggling her nail-painted toes under my nose.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Around you ankle?"

"It's an ankle bracelet, right?" She asked drunkenly.

I laughed, rolling my eyes and shake my head.

"Yeah, sure." I gave in as I tied it around her lovely ankle.

She'll probably be sober tomorrow so I'll just give her the benefit of the doubt tonight.

She grinned as she dropped her leg and crawled around the mat so she was by my side. She suddenly threw my arm over her shoulder and curled into me.

"I love it!" She said like a hyperactive five year old.

I laughed. "I'm glad."

"But I don't have a present for you." She said with a pouted mouth, batting her eyes at me.

I shook her off.

"You don't have to give me anything." I told her.

She bit her bottom lip and wore a thoughtful look as if she was contemplating something.

Abruptly, she moved out of my arms and quickly hopped onto my lap, beginning to straddle me as she began wiggling and hoisting my shirt over my head.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she tossed my shirt to the side.

"Giving you your present." She told me as she began working on discarding my khaki shorts as she unbuckled my belt.

I laughed nervously as I held her hands.

"You don't have to."

She snarled. "Seth! Let me have sex with you, okay! Or else I'll castrate you and put it in a jar." She warned.

That ought to shut me up.

She quickly discarded her tank top and bra onto the now piling stack of clothes before throwing her lips onto mine, latching her arms around my neck as roamed my hands up her smooth bare back and pulling her close to me, feeling her heavy chest against my mine.

As the kiss heated up, we found ourselves discarding every piece of garbs we had on and letting our skins become exposed to each other's touch.

I maneuvered our heating bodies so that her back lay on the soft carpet floor, her long, wavy dark hair sprawling across the floor. I smiled as I ran my hand up and down her bare thigh as I situated myself in between her legs.

"My beautiful queen," I expressed adoringly.

She stared into my eyes and gnawed her bottom lip as she threaded her fingers through my hair.

"My big bloke." She replied with just as much passion.

She brought my face down to hers in a sensory kiss.

Our first anniversary spent together in blissful serenity.

We were sure as hell not going to La Push, Washington tonight.

But first thing tomorrow morning, though.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update, I've been really, really sick with the flu these past two weeks but I'm okay now –I think.**

 **This was initially gonna be a chapter with both Seth and Jacob's POV's but I guess I got too caught up in Mazzwater world. That's what having absolutely no sleep and taking care of a breastfeeding nine month old baby does to you. I can't have caffeine which sucks coz I love me some coffee but Chunky Monkey makes up for it.**

 **Next chapter will focus on Nessie and Jake love! #KissyFace**


	25. Chapter 25: Cooking For Two

_**Jacob Black**_

"Thanks again for tagging along with me to the mall so that I could get some snow gear for the family trip." I said to Bella as I sat shotgun in her Mercedes Sedan after loading the trunk with things needed for the family trip to Iceland for the winter in two months.

"Oh! It's no problem. It's a good thing that you purchased whatever you needed before Alice did, who knows what she's got planned in that conniving little head of hers." Bells said.

I laughed.

She giggled. "'Coz if anyone should ever get away from the Alice curse, it should be you!" She told me.

"Thanks," I chuckled, staring at the little gift I got at the shop that I got for Ness.

"Seth's still tagging along with us, right?" Bella asked me.

"I'm assuming so, but I don't think he'll be able to leave his imprint behind." I told her.

"Then he should bring her with! I don't think Carlisle will have a problem having one more member on this sabbatical."

I thought about it.

"Yeah, I guess." I said. "Are you okay with it though? After what happened in the recent past?"

She exhaled a heavy breath –which was needless to say the least.

"Edward and I believe in forgiveness. As much as it hurt me and angered me to see my _only_ daughter in that much pain, Alex didn't know what she was doing. And Nessie seems to have forgiven her so I think it's only fair that we follow suit."

I nodded.

"Yeah,"

"Speaking of Nessie. How is it going with you two? You two still in your honeymoon stages?" She teased.

This is weird.

I laughed. "I thought you talked to Nessie about these things."

"Of course I do! But I want to hear my best man's perspective." She told me as she fixed her eyes on the road.

I laughed. "I don't think that title's applicable if you're the mother of my girlfriend."

She cocked an eyebrow at me. "Really, Jacob? Is that what you think of me? An motherly old hag?"

I rolled my eyes.

"No. I just think it's weird to talk about my relationship with my best friend."

"Just as weird as a human falling in love with a century old vampire and being friends with a shapeshifter who imprints on a baby?" She told me.

"Hey! You said all of that made sense to you so don't try to retract your words now, Bells." I pointed out.

She giggled and rolled her eyes. "What I'm trying to say is. Don't think of me as Renesmee's mother. Yeah! Right now, just think of me as just Bella. Think of me as the Bella who helped you work on bikes. Like the good ol' days."

"Correction, you didn't help me. You just sat there and looked pretty."

She gasped.

"I did too!" She said. I scoffed. "And also, are you flirting with me?" She joked.

I groaned. "Ew! That's gross! You're like…like… _dead_ and smelly!"

She snorted. "Ouch! Way to make a girl feel datable!"

I shrugged. "Edward seems to be content with you."

"Mhmm…he sure is." She giggled at the thought.

I gagged, trying to shake the disgusting images out of my head.

"Stop! Ugh!" I cried out.

She laughed. "Come on, Jake!" She pleaded, elbowing my arm.

I sighed. "Everything's great with the two of us, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well, things have been a little awkward between us for the past week. For the first time ever, Nessie and I are on two completely different pages on what we want in the _near_ future."

"Okay? Which is?" She asked me, although I was pretty sure she had an idea.

"She wants to get married and I don't know…"

She suddenly had a vacant, unreadable _but_ also almost indifferent expression, like she expected as much.

"You don't want to get married?" She asked.

"It's not that I don't wanna get married, it's just the timing. She's still in high school and we've only been together for ten months!"

"But you've known each other all her life." She laughed.

"Are you actually encouraging your teenage daughter to marry her older boyfriend?" I joked.

"I'm not a mother right now, I'm your friend Jacob. Think of me as your old friend Bella –minus the pale stinky skin and golden eyes."

I sighed, trying to oblige but finding it quite a hassle. I just decided to continue.

"So yeah, I always thought we'd get married under circumstances that normal couples go through. Steady careers, maturity and all that jazz."

"But that's the thing, Jacob. You and Nessie aren't a normal couple." She pointed out.

"So what are you saying? I should just bite the bullet?"

I was contemplating whether or not to tell her about the conversation I had with Edward. I guess she didn't have it with him which meant it was something Edward wanted to tell me on his own.

"All I'm saying, as your friend." She began. "I think you and Nessie need to have a heart-to-heart discussion on how to work around the idea of marriage or whatever lies ahead for you two in the future. A relationship is hard work, I don't care if there's some imprint holding you two together but in any relationship there has to be arguments and disagreements here and there. There just has to be a silver lining within all of them. There has to be a compromise in every decision."

"Compromising on marriage though, Bells? That's a huge decision!"

"Sure but it's still a decision." She said. "Look! I didn't care for marriage when I was with Edward as a human but since then, I'm happy to be married to him."

I nodded. They were good together as a married couple –no matter how hard it is for me to admit.

"But that's not the only reason why I think marriage is a little too quick for us. She wants to go to college, right?" I pointed out. She nodded. "But she seems to have it fixed in her head that I don't want that for her. She thinks what I want for us is marriage right this minute."

"I don't think that's the full reason. I think she wants to get married because that's what Edward and I did after high school. I mean, that's the only marriage –among the rest of us – she'd seen for the past eight years. She may be more advanced than humans but she hasn't had all the experiences of being an adult."

"Precisely why I want her to experience that now. Maybe in a couple of years or even decades, maybe we could consider marriage."

"Then let her know that!" Bella laughed. "Be a man, Jacob! And tell her exactly how you feel. Assure her that marriage is still in the cards for you two in the future but as for right now, you want to let her explore herself for a little while."

I sighed, leaning my head back onto the seat.

"Yeah!"

"As your friend, I want you to be happy, Jake. That's all I wanted for you. And I'm glad you found that happiness in Nessie." She said.

"But as a mother, it's not easy seeing my daughter _becoming_ a woman. She hasn't even experienced the fullness of life yet so honestly, I do think it would be wise for her to wait a while before making a huge decision as starting a family." She expressed.

I fixed my gaze on Bella who wore a saddened expression on her face.

"Gee, Bella. Why you gotta be so glum? Now I feel dreary."

She laughed. "I just want my daughter to have a happy, _fulfilled_ life."

I guess I agreed with her on that. I wanted exactly that for Nessie, to be happy. But if she really wanted to get married, wouldn't I be making her happy too? It's all confusing for a guy like me who knew nothing about relationships but then again, this was also new for Nessie.

Nessie and I had always had a headstart as compared to some couples. We already knew each other's ins and outs before we began dating so the relationship was a lot easier but it was also a whole different story on its own.

"You guys just need to communicate with each other. Reconnect with each other and everything will be fine."

"How do I do that?"

She frowned before gasping as she thought of something.

"You guys can cook together!" She said.

I puckered a frown.

"Cook?

"Yeah! My dad and mom used to always do that after their little arguments when I was a kid…well it still lead to their divorce but it always helped."

I sighed.

It's worth a shot!

… …

 **Later That Day**

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

I hopped off the couch and lowered down the noise of the football game I was watching and ran to the door before flinging it open to see my beautiful imprint standing just as radiant as ever.

She grinned that crooked grin that I adored.

"What's cooking?" She laughed nervously as she gestured to the packet she had in her grasp.

I smiled.

"Get your pretty little self in here!" I said as I paved the way for her.

She smiled as she entered, looking stunning in her red peplum top and ripped jean shorts –showcasing her killer long legs– and strappy, camel heels, finishing off the look with her long bronze hair braided to one side and the necklace I gave to her.

"Here, let me take that," I suggested after a long time of gawking at her lovely body.

She handed me the paper bag filled with ingredients for the food.

"Did you just come back from Coachella?" I asked.

She frowned, glancing back at me. "What?"

"You look stunning."

Her cheeks burned a bright shade of red.

"Thank you," She whispered, staring at the ground.

I pressed my lips together as I sat the bag on the counter, looking at my mate who wasn't reciprocating back to me.

She and I talked things through about things and we seemed to have gotten over it but seeing her like this made me think we weren't completely over what happened.

There was still some awkward tension.

"I'm glad you called. I couldn't wait to get out of the house." She told me.

I frowned. "Why?"

She shook her head. "So, what are we cooking?"

"Well, I was thinking we could start with a simple starter before we escalade up to one of your favorites…" I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Eggs? That's a bit too simple for dinner, don't you think?"

"Okay! Your second favorite meal."

She giggled lightly. "Okay! Sounds good."

"You told me you were a lost cause when it came to cooking –which I highly doubt." I said, pulling out the garlic rolls and croissants from the bag.

"The only meal I can perfect is an omelet. And even then I'll make mistakes."

"Nessie, you can't be that bad! I've had your eggs, you're amazing."

"Oh, stop!" She rolled her eyes, giggling.

I chuckled. "But just follow my lead and you'll see how easy it is to cook a meal."

"I'll try to keep up." She laughed.

As Nessie and I began cooking soon after.

After chopping a large set of onions, I threw them into the large pot of chicken in boiling water.

"Jake!" Nessie called out to me. I turned to her. "I'm done with the tomatoes, what do I do now?"

I made my way to her side to help her out.

"Okay, so you'll just peel and cut the vegetables into large chunks." I said.

"Like so," I demonstrated, peeling off the celery and took the cutting blade from her hand and began chopping.

She giggled. "You'd think a girl surrounded by a bunch of vampires knows all this stuff."

I sniggered. "I think I understand." I said as I let her continue chopping before I went over to my station.

"Seth and Alex went to Washington for the week." I told her.

"I heard." Nessie replied as she chopped the carrots. "Alex told me a couple of hours ago. Can you believe it? That's a huge milestone for them. She's going to meet the family."

"And one crazy one at that." I laughed.

She smiled. "I wonder how Leah will take in her only brother's imprint."

"I think the better question is what she'll do." I chuckled as I flipped the fishcakes in the frying pan.

"Do you think she's going to lose it and become bitter towards her? Which shouldn't be surprising to me because she's…well…Leah." Nessie added.

I laughed.

"Maybe it's the whole only brother thing. She's protective over him."

"Sure, sure," I said. "I'm sure she'll be bitter about that too but I think it's a lot more personal than that. She's annoyed that her younger brother found love way before she did."

"I'm sure she will someday. At least I hope so." She said with a sympathetic look. "I wonder when last she's been on a date."

"I wonder when last anyone's ever asked her out." I chuckled. She frowned at me. "What? Serious! Point blank. Leah's like a man repellent. She attacks a guy for just saying hi to her."

Nessie sighed. "Maybe she needs to find someone who understands her pain, you know. Someone she could relate to."

"Sure! But is _that_ _someone_ out there in this world?" I joked.

She rolled her eyes.

"The world is big enough, Jacob." She stated.

I shrugged.

"Have you encouraged her to go out?" She asked.

"Mostly Emily and Sue. Most of us just poke fun at her about it which just riles her up." I said with a small smirk at the remembrance of the old days.

"Maybe you should stop doing that." Nessie told me. "A girl's self-esteem can easily be crushed and beaten down by a breakup and spending almost ten years with the guy who broke your heart is tough. Having to watch him and his wife build a family together, happily and also listening to a bunch of men making fun of her pain really just presses the issue."

"She knows we're joking around. And it's been years since we brought it up. I thought she would be over it by now." I told her.

She laughed. "You don't get it, do you?"

I puckered a brow.

She turned to me, the knife firmly in her grasp.

"You can't get over something as a first love." She told me. "Sam was Leah's first love and although it wasn't exactly anyone's fault that they broke up but…it's still not easy for a girl to get over that."

"But you got over your ex-boyfriend." I said, with a mental growl.

She sighed. "That's different. I didn't love him. He wasn't my first love, you were. You've always been."

I smiled.

"But that's how Leah feels with Sam. Imagine having to see me immediately _forget_ about the love you and I had only to be with someone else? How would you feel?"

I thought about it. Actually, I've thought about it for a long time. That's why I wasn't so hard on Leah as opposed to the other guys because I knew what she was going through. With Bella –obviously I was stupid to think that'd work – and with Nessie. If Nessie ever decided not to be in my life anymore, I would be devastated and irreparable for the rest of my very existence, if I even had an existence since my only reason for living isn't in my life.

"You see! It's not as easy being supernatural than it is being human." She told me as she continued chopping the veggies before tossing them into the boiling pot.

"You're right," I told her.

She nodded. "Maybe if she didn't hate me and my family so much, I could've helped her out in any way she needs."

"She doesn't hate you."

She cocked an eyebrow at me. "Jacob. You don't have to smooth things over or euphemize it. She hates me."

"I'm not trying to do that. Honestly, Ness. You're by far her favorite…it's just hard for her to accept vampires in her life after years and years of stories instilled in her mind that all vampires are bad but it doesn't mean she dislikes you."

"You and some of the wolves seemed to get over it quickly."

"That's because we're guys…we don't commit to a lot of things." I joked.

She sighed.

"That's true." She whispered.

I laughed. "She just needs more time to warm up to you guys. She's a slow-burner."

"Well, I still think she deserves someone great. Someone who will love her and never hurt her." She said.

"Someone who can handle Leah? Right! That should be easy to find."

"What about Mike? One of your car buddies at the auto-shop? You said he was single right?"

I shrugged. "Yeah. I guess he's okay. But what about the big, giant elephant in the room? Her being a shapeshifter?"

"He doesn't have to know about her entire backstory when they first meet. A couple of dates in."

I laughed. "You're playing the matchmaker I see."

She blushed. "It's a good idea right? You guys wouldn't have thought of it."

I shrugged. She was right.

"We should definitely let them meet at Jared and Kim's wedding? Omigosh! It's perfect! Do you think he has plans for Thanksgiving?"

"Not sure, I'll have to ask." I replied as I flipped the beef patties in the griller oven. "We have to be prepared for the backlash we might receive from Leah, though, babe. She might not forgive me for doing this."

"I know but it would be a lot worse if we didn't try at all." She told me as she buttered the rolls.

I thought about it. "Ugh! Yeah! You're right."

She chuckled. "You've been saying that a lot lately."

"Momma told me a lady's always right." I said as I pecked her cheek before walking to the refrigerator to pull out some sauce.

"How many burgers would you like?" I asked her.

"Just one." She told me as she jumped from buttering rolls to salting some tomatoes.

I gasped, glancing back at her.

"Just one?!"

She laughed. "Jacob, I'm a petite vampire hybrid. Do you think I can accompany such a massive meal let alone have the appetite for it?"

I bit my bottom lip. "So what am I going to do with the other nine patties I'm grilling?"

"Leave some for Embry?" She shrugged.

He shook his head. "I'm sure I can finish them all."

She rolled her eyes.

"Are you stoked for the ski trip?"

"Am I?" She exclaimed as if it were obvious. I snickered. "I mean, we've been to Iceland before but that was eons ago so it would be really great going back there again."

"And I'll probably be better at skiing this time around."

She giggled uncontrollably. "You were not that horrible, Jacob."

"Nessie, I was terrible. It was like teaching a cat how to jump from a tree. It never works!"

She guffawed. "I'll teach you." She assured me.

I smiled back at her, bumping my hips with hers.

"You'll teach me, huh?" I teased. "Ms. Cullen's class is in session?"

She gasped, slamming her hips against mine again. "Stop it." She growled, biting her lip.

I laughed, pinching her skin through the fabrics of her clothes, causing her to laugh in hysterics.

I just stared at her. Her beautiful, jingly laugh in the air was like a melody. Her wide smile was like a sun to me, blinding me and composing me to its light.

"I love hearing you laugh."

She smirked, blushing slightly as her laughs simmered down.

"We should probably finish up. I'm sure you're quite hungry, Master Chef?"

I chuckled.

We continued cooking for over an hour before we declared it was time to chow down on the awesome meal.

We made a feast!

Beef burgers filled with protein was basically the starter before we shifted onto the crumbed chicken, steak/tortilla wraps, and chicken cacciatore –Native American style – with vegetable soup.

"Jacob. This food is amazing." She commented, taking a bite out of her tortilla wrap and washing it down with some juice.

"Glad you enjoying it. But I should be saying the same to you. The butter on the burgers…precious!" I joked.

"Oh, puff!" She laughed, rolling her eyes.

I sniggered. "It's teamwork."

"Teamwork makes the dream work. Or at least that's what my mother used to say to my dad every night."

"I don't think it's as innocent of a phrase as you think, kid." I told her.

She widened her eyes and shook her head as a mental image came into her head. "Gross!"

I chuckled.

"Anyway, onto more important news." She immediately jumped ship. "There's this Halloween party coming up at this college kid who used to be a senior last year…uh…Drake Mallory, I think? Anyway, I would really like it if you went with me?"

"Uh…parties? Halloween? Uh…I'm not good with those."

"Come on, Jake. It will be fun."

I thought. "Will there be trick-or-treating?"

"Um…it's a bunch of high school and college students?" She questioned. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Please? It will make me really happy."

I smiled.

"I've got work that day but –"

"You've got work on Halloween?"

I nodded. "But I'm sure I can get off some of the day's work."

She grinned. "You'll need to get a costume though. We could go shopping tomorrow if you'd like?"

"You think you can find a costume big enough for me?"

She nodded. "Shouldn't be hard. You could just dress up as Fabio? Or Tarzan? Or the Incredible Hulk?"

"So, basically you want me to wear close to nothing?"

She blushed, staring at her plate. "Just be open-minded."

I smiled.

A couple of minutes later, I was practically done with my plates and declared myself the winner. Nessie _wasn't_ a sore loser. Obviously.

"So how's it going back home?" I asked as I devoured the last drop of vegetable soup.

She released an exasperated sigh as she ate a forkful of the chicken cacciatore left on her plate.

"You really don't wanna know." She said, rolling her eyes. I could see annoyance on her face. Something was bothering her.

I got up to take our plates.

"Thanks," She replied as she handed me her plate before I walked to the kitchen and placed them in the sink.

"Is there something wrong?"

"That's the thing, I don't know. I wouldn't know if anything's wrong or not if my parents didn't keep me locked up in my room with Carter."

"What?" I asked as I pulled the dessert out of the refrigerator.

"Well, the family were having a meeting yesterday about the whole Charles situation and today they talked about something else that I didn't get a chance to hear about because Carter and I were sent to the other house so that 'the adults could talk' as Emmett put it." She said with a scoff.

"And that's a problem?"

She frowned and glared. "Yes! It is! I mean, does everyone just see me as a child who can't understand all of this? I mean, I get that they would that way for Carter since he's still growing up but he's not dumb either."

"Do you think it's just about them seeing you as a kid or more about Carter? I mean, they could very well be looking out for him."

"So they expect me to babysit? Rosalie practically offered to take my place because she couldn't bear to be away from him so why me? Why was I sent away?" She asked.

"Nessie…"

"Oh, and get this! When I asked my parents about it, they just told me to not worry about it. But I could see it in their eyes they were lying. They're hiding something."

"Nessie, has it ever occurred to you that…maybe you don't really have to worry about it?" I asked as I swiped over the creamy apple pie.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm just saying, although you're put in a position where you don't feel heard or feel like you're not contributing to the family, it's really not your problem to fix." I said.

"I'm not trying to fix it, I'm trying to deal with it." She said. "I'm trying to let them realize that I'm not a kid anymore."

"But that's precisely what I'm saying. Your family are the ones who should be dealing with this, not you." I told her. "What you feel now is normal for a teenage girl to be feeling –"

"So, basically you agree with them in thinking I'm too young to understand?"

"I didn't say that." I said quickly. "I'm just saying that…when I was your age, maybe younger, I never knew about shapeshifters. I knew they were legends but never knew they existed. People always hid secrets from me. When my dad, Harry and Old Quil gathered at our house, I was always sent to hang out with Quil and Embry. When Sam was around and all the others started shifting, people kept whispering behind my back and it was frustrating but I realized that I was young to truly understand what was going on…which is why when I started phasing, I got the bigger picture. That there were two sides to the story."

"So you're saying I need just…wait until I'm old enough to understand?"

"Of course not. That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that…you're always going to be a child to Bella and Edward and so is Carter to Rosalie and Emmett. You're vulnerable to them. And they're the adults."

"The adults? Meaning, I can never measure up to them? Never be that much of an 'adult' to understand 'adult' conversations?" She spat.

"No. That's not what I'm saying, kid."

"That's exactly what you're saying, _kid_." She mocked.

"You're saying that even though I'm fully-matured physically, I can never be as mentally as an adult as you and the rest of my family?"

"No, I promise you that's not what I implied."

"So basically you're imputing my intelligence and maturity just because I'm a hybrid and the child of Edward and Bella?"

"No!"

"Then what am I doing here, Jacob? If you see me as a child? Why are we together?"

"Because I don't see you as a kid."

"You call me kid all the time."

"It's a pet name." I chuckled nervously. I didn't know how this sweet conversation turned into a full-blown argument.

She scoffed. "You're just like them! You don't think I'm capable doing this that may seem too mature for me! You may think you know what's going on in my head, my Jacob. But you don't know everything."

I pressed my lips together.

"So in the next ten years or fifty years or even a century! You'll still view me as kid? Both you and my family right?"

"No I won't."

"So basically you're admittedly now you view me as kid?"

"No! God! Nessie! That's not what I'm saying." I groaned in frustration as I gripped onto my hair tightly.

I sighed as I walked up to her and sat beside her on the couch.

"Nessie. Let's just be mature about this."

"So I'm not mature enough in this conversation."

"God! Nessie! Why are you shoving words down my throat?!" I questioned with a frown.

She pursed her lips together.

"There's something else bothering isn't it? Is it about what I said about marriage and kids?"

She stared at me for a short while before shaking her head, scoffing and jumping off the couch.

"This is ridiculous." She whispered as she shrugged her satchel strap onto her shoulder and flipping her hair to the side.

"Come on, Ness. Don't do this." I pleaded lowly.

"Thanks for dinner. It was really good." She told me. "I'll text you if I make home okay."

She sauntered her way to the door.

"Nessie. Don't leave like this." I called, shooting up from the sofa.

"Why? Am I too immature? Please tell me!" She shouted.

I sighed, hard-pressed lips with eyes staring to the ground.

"Didn't think so." She stated before storming out of the apartment.

A piece of my heart feels ripped out of my chest.

Should I run for her?

Or should I let her go.

I kicked the coffee table, watching as the vase shattered into small pieces.

I cussed.

… …

 **Third Person**

After the huge altercation between Nessie and Jake, Nessie stormed out of the apartment building and made her way to her car parked right beside Jake's Mercedes and motorcycle.

She pulled out the parking space and immediately drove out.

It had been over twenty minutes since Nessie left her boyfriend's apartment.

It took all of her not just break down in tears right now in the car but she wasn't as strong enough, especially when it came to Jake. She contemplated to make a U-turn to Jake's apartment but she had to pull through. She instead pulled over near the dark forest and stopped her car.

She stared out her windshield, looking at the constellations of the stars surrounding the moon.

It was if that moment sealed the deal and she immediately burst into vigorous tears as she replayed the events.

She feels more ridiculous as she looks right now!

God! Why did that just happen?

That was their first real blown up fight and it was as miniscule as squirrels fighting over an acorn.

She banged her head against her steering, sobbing into it.

She sat in that position for god knows how long.

But her sobs simmered down when she felt a weird energy surrounding her car.

She slowly averted her head up, darting her head each compass directions to see nothing but the windy, fall breeze in pure darkness.

But something was still not right.

Her eyes diverted into the dark woods where owls were hooting left, right and center.

Was it Jacob?

It couldn't be Jacob.

He should be the last person to come looking for her after the noise she made.

But…

If it's not Jake then who is it?

What is it?

Is it an ' _it'_?

She didn't smell a scent but…it still felt off and eerie.

The best decision she needed to make now is drive back home.

She pressed the ignition button of her car before pulling off and continuing south.

 _But little did she know, there was something out there lurking in the woods just about ready to attack at any given time._


	26. Chapter 26: Make-Up or Break-Up

_**Renesmee Cullen**_

I woke up bright and early the next morning. I slept for two hours last night. The rest of the six hours I was supposed to have purely for sleep, I kept tossing and turning instead.

I finally came to the decision that it was pointless trying to fall asleep and fully pushed myself to awaken at six o'clock in the morning. For the next four hours, I decided watch some movies and videos on my MacBook before I declared I had enough.

I saw my Dream Journal staring directly at me from my nightstand.

I shut my laptop and placed it on the side before I extended my hand out to reach for the leather-bound book. I opened it, skimming through all my memories and dreams I inserted into this book before I got to two clean empty pages.

Should I start writing now?

I still had eighty-sum pages left. Maybe for eighty days or less, I could finish this journal?

I grabbed the pen sticking from the side and clicked it open and began jotting words.

 _October, 25_ _th_ _, 2014_

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Um…It's me again! I know it's been like forever since the last time I wrote a journal entry in your creamy, perfectly lined pages which by the way still smells like vanilla and lilacs after so many years! What product have you been using all this time? Lol._

 _Anyway…you seem to be having a much better life than mine right now. My life's been a whole Soap Opera ever since the family moved here. I mean, it hasn't been all bad though, I got three best friends that will last a lifetime out of being here and it's the place where Jacob and I FINALLY got together…_

 _Jacob…_

Jacob.

I shook the image of his handsome face from my head.

 _But…But recently…things, well, a lot of things haven't been roses and sunshine, in fact, it's been like The Twilight Zone meets American Horror Story ever since we came here. It doesn't make sense. Nothing makes sense. The family's been on edge with this whole Charles situation and we've also gotta worry about Carter's fast paced growth. My family doesn't wanna talk about it with me but…I know something's up._

 _Am I being ridiculous for wanting to be involved in the conversation?_

 _I can't believe my parents still think I'm young! I may be eight but I'm old enough to understand._

 _Anyway, today would be different. I was going to fake a smile but I'll make sure my parents know how deeply this affects me. Maybe only then they'll notice their daughter._

I sighed as I shut my journal and locked it before hopping off the bed and sauntering over to my dresser to slip it into one of the drawers.

I exhaled another heavy sigh before running to my walk-in closet to slip into some workout gear before reappearing into my room seconds later.

As I tied the laces of my tennis shoes, I heard the distinct ringtone of my phone reach my ears. I darted my head up to see my phone's screen lighting up as it vibrated. I walked over to get to, only to realize that the caller was Jake.

I contemplated whether to answer it or let it ring.

I must have fought with my thoughts for a while because suddenly all the ringing and vibrating stopped. I snapped back to reality and tapped onto his caller ID where I saw a long list of voicemails I neglected to listen to and automatically decided to tap onto the most recent one.

" _It's me again! Jake! Your boyfriend…or not since you haven't answered my sixteen call. Look, Nessie…I know you're angry after you stormed out yesterday night but come on, Ness. I'm worried about you. I can't eat without thinking about you and you know how much I love my food."_

I scoffed.

" _Whatever, it doesn't matter…just…please call me! I love you –"_

I stopped the voicemail right then and there.

I gnawed my bottom lip.

No, Nessie! Don't fall prey to his words! You're winning this argument.

You're reasonable.

Don't be tempted to call him back.

I exhaled heavily as I slipped my phone into the back pocket of my workout short sweats and snatched my headsets before walking out of my room, down the stairs to the kitchen.

I was going for a jog today. I used to love doing it back at Forks but I stopped ever since I came here. I thought of jogging as a time to vent out my innermost thoughts and feelings to something, or someone that was not there. It was my therapy so to say.

"Did they manage to find _it_?" I heard my mom's voice whisper to my father.

This caused me to halt mid-way to the kitchen and I placed my back against the creamy wall as I listened into the conversation.

"No. I think someone else got to it before we did." My dad replied.

What?

What are they talking about?

"So, what do you suppose we do from now on? Try to stay out of it?" Bella asked.

"There's nothing else we can do. We have a lot more problems to deal with." I heard my father say before everything immediately fell silent.

I took that as a sign to waltz into the room and sauntered my way over to the refrigerator.

"Good morning, Renesmee." My mother said with her usual jolly tone.

I forced a smile as I pulled the tub of water and grabbed my flask from the cupboard.

"How did you sleep?" My father followed up.

"Good." I quickly answered.

"W-what were you talking about?" I questioned with curiosity as I poured the water in the flask.

"Nothing you need to worry your little head about, sweetheart." My dad replied softly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Figured." I half-whispered and mouthed inaudibly which I was sure they caught but decided not to make an issue out of it.

"Um…your breakfast's on the table." My mom told me.

I darted my head to the dining table to see a plate of tuna sandwich with hash browns, eggs and streaky bacon on the side.

"Thanks but I'm actually going for a jog," I passed on her offer as I slipped the jug back into the refrigerator.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat before your jog?"

"Mom! I don't want spew my guts out on the sidewalk and cause an accident." I laughed.

She looked concerned. "Ness, do you really want to go for a jog? I mean it's cold this morning."

"How would you know?" I chuckled.

She never gets cold.

"I'm just saying, it's almost winter and I don't want –"

"Me to get sick?" I finished. "Mom, I've never gotten sick ever since I had that bad deer five years ago. I'll be fine! Plus, it's sixty-two degrees out. Perfectly normal!"

"Well, be careful." Bella told me.

"Right." I rolled my eyes as I began to head out.

"Renesmee," My father warned.

I spun around to look at my parents.

"Your mother's serious. Be careful out there. If you see anything –"

"Like what? An antelope?"

He ignored. "If you see _anything_ …just run and call us."

I forced a reassuring smile. "Okay, dad!" I snorted. "Good to know you actually care about me!"

"What does that supposed to mean?" They both asked.

I shook my head.

"I can take care of myself." I told them before quickly heading out before they try to say anything more annoying.

I placed my flask in my ankle holster before pulling my phone out and scrolling through my workout playlist and popping _Echosmith's Cool Kids_ track.

For the next twenty minutes, I had been jogging through the neighborhood before taking the route through the trail leading to the deep woods.

I halted in my tracks when the music suddenly stopped when my phone vibrated in my hip holster. I pulled it out to see Alex's Caller ID on my screen.

I grinned as I answered.

"Morning, Lex!" I greeted with a pant.

" _Hello, sunshine!"_ She said. _"Why are you panting? Are you and Jacob –?"_

"I'm just on a jog. What's up?" I asked her.

" _Well nothing much really, just checking up on my good ole gal pal!"_ She said, however I could sense by the tone in her voice, she was containing something.

"How are you enjoying your weekend so far with Seth and his family?" I asked the question.

She gasped. " _Took you long enough to ask."_ She exclaimed.

I chuckled, rolling my eyes.

" _But no, it's great! We got to La Push around midnight and there I was thinking everybody was asleep but nope! I instead saw the entire town cheering and rain dancing when they saw Seth."_

I chuckled. "It's not a town, it's the reservation and the people you saw rain dancing were the tribe."

" _Oh, I know! I'm getting an A to Z seminar tonight at a bonfire at Jacob's dad's house. Seth said they'll be telling tribal stories?"_ She said.

"Oh, yes! I love those." I said, sighing as I reminisced. "And Jacob's dad tells them in the best way…"

" _How's Jake's dad though? Seth tells me he's intimidating?"_

"It depends on how you define intimidating? A big man, with a brooding, deep voice that can cut you real deep." I said as I shuddered. "Just picture Jacob but with an older, wiser face and on a wheelchair."

" _Oh, that's Jacob's dad? I saw him talking to three really huge, muscular guys and Sue's husband, your granddad right?"_

"Yeah." I chuckled. "Those guys you're talking about are probably Sam, Jared and Paul. They're Jacob and Seth's friends, more like brothers and they're the OG Werewolves."

" _Right! I actually talked to Paul, was it? He's with Jake's sister right? Complicated family tree by the way."_ She pointed out.

I nodded, despite the fact she couldn't see me.

" _He sounds like a meathead or maybe it's just me."_

I chuckled. "It's not just you, trust me but he was a lot worse before. I think he simmered down now ever since he became a dad."

" _Mmm,"_ She replied. _"Well, Seth's mom's awesome! I mean, she's literally the perfect mom."_

"Aww!" I laughed. "That's cute. So you two hit it off?"

" _Right off the bat, I guess. She's a better mom than my mom will ever be."_

I fell silent almost immediately.

"Alex –"

She cut me off though.

" _I didn't know Seth was such a momma's boy! It's adorable and embarrassing at the same time."_ She laughed.

I smiled.

" _I know it's only been a couple hours, but this place is actually growing on me. I don't know if this is the amount of food I had last night talking but I wouldn't mind moving here in the future. Maybe I could move here next year? Immediately after graduation!"_

"Wow! That's definitely the food talking, Alex! You're thinking of moving?"

" _I don't know, the people here seem like my people. Wanna know something funny? I'm actually a quarter Cherokee."_

"What?"

" _Yeah! Well, I think my mom's mother was half-Native American and half-Filipino whilst her dad was full-Italian. So basically, I'm home."_

I laughed. "That's cool. So you're going to meet everybody today?"

" _Yes, I'm also gonna meet Leah, Seth's sister. Paul said she's a bitch?"_

"No!" I said. "Well…I don't know. I mean, she can get a little rude at times."

" _Wow! Then we're going to get along well."_ She said.

I frowned. I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or actually was serious.

" _Anyway, you sound frustrated. What's up?"_ She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "It's just my parents being their usual annoying parental selves again."

" _Gahh, I hate that. What did they do this time?"_

"Remember Charles Ainsworth? Our once-History teacher turned bad vampire who threatened to kill us last year?"

" _How could I forget?"_

"Well, he's back in town!"

" _What?!"_ I heard Alex shriek from the line.

"Yeah! And my family are acting as if nothing is happening…around me! Everytime I'm in the room and I know they're talking about it, they just stop talking. It's like they're hiding a secret from me that I don't already know or they just don't think I can handle it. They think I'm immature."

" _You're the most mature teenage girl I know, Ness."_ She chuckled.

"Then why am I stuck doing babysitting duty, watching over my cousin Carter whilst they have 'adult talk'?"

" _I don't know, Ness."_ She sighed.

"And get this, Jake even agrees with what they're doing! My own boyfriend, someone who is supposed to agree with me is siding with my family! Ugh! It's so frustrating. Jake thinks it's not my place to ask questions? Can you believe that?"

" _I hate to break it to you, sister but I actually Jake is right. You are being ridiculous."_

I gasped.

What?

Didn't she just praise me for being a mature teenager? Now she's bashing me?

"You're on his side?"

" _Sorry?"_ She said, sounding sympathetic.

"I thought we were best friends, Alex! How could you?!" I accused.

" _Look! I'm all for wanting to be heard? It took me almost 18 years to actually stand up to my father, my mother on the other hand is a work-in progress but that doesn't matter. What I'm saying is, as your best friend, some things in the family…don't really involve us, you know?"_

"Of course I know that but –––"

" _It's none of your business! And you need to accept that."_

"Wow! Way to euphemize it, Alex."

" _What is that?"_

"Euphemize…you know? To sugarcoat?"

" _Whatever you wanna call it, but it's the truth. You need to start listening to your beau, he's right."_

"Yeah well, I've already been brought down by my boyfriend. I'm not about to be brought down by my _ex-best friend_."

" _That- That is why your family thinks you're immature, Nessie."_ She sighed.

"I am not immature!" I shouted.

" _That's what an immature person would say."_

I growled. "Gah! I'm hanging up!"

" _Come on, Ness. Just because I'm being brutally honest with your bronze-head ass, you just wanna –"_

"Goodbye, Alex!" I said before hanging up on her.

I shook my head.

I couldn't believe this.

Everyone is saying the same thing.

They're all being unreasonable.

Right?

I decided to not get myself worked up on this issue and just continue with what I came here to do.

Jog!

As I was about to switch back to my playlist, I suddenly felt a very disturbing aura coming from behind me. Someone was out there. Someone was spying on me. I could sense it.

As if my thoughts were answers, I heard the quick swishy patter of feet approaching me from behind and I immediately spun around to grab the attacker's arm and flung him over my shoulders, causing him to land hard –on his back –onto the rocky, grassy surface.

"Ah!" The potential attacker screeched out in agony.

I inhaled a heavy, shaky breath.

I got a closer look at his face and I was amazed at who I saw.

"Nahuel?" I questioned.

I was suddenly overwhelmed with anger.

"Nahuel!" I growled.

But then realization hit.

"Nahuel! Oh my god!" I exclaimed in shock as I covered my mouth with my hands.

"God! I think I broke something." He cried.

"Yep! I did. Ugh!" He croaked before uttering something in Portuguese.

I immediately over to his side, trying to help him up.

"I am so sorry!" I uttered out as he stood up.

He grumbled as he held onto his back.

"I am terribly sorry! I didn't know it was you! I thought you were an attacker." I said, holding onto his arm.

"I totally deserved that! I didn't mean to frighten you, mi carina." He said to me with a half-smile, half grimace.

I smiled slightly. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you that bad?"

"N-No. Not really. I think." He said with confused eyes as his back ached.

I chuckled nervously.

"I'll heal." He told me.

"You have great reflexes, by the way!"

"Well I guess it's one of the perks of being a hybrid."

"Clearly, that didn't work for me today." He joked.

I laughed. "Right! This is a wake-up call! That you can't sneak up on a girl ever again, especially me."

He snickered. "Duly noted."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

He shook off the pain and turned to face me.

"Um…just jogging around the neighborhood."

"You do that?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I do that too. Well…I used to, but I've been pretty busy lately but recently I just got back into it. My parents and _Jacob_ think I'm crazy since I don't need it because I'm really healthy –which won't change – but that's not how I see it. I see jogging as a time to vent –"

"Out your innermost thoughts and feelings into a non-existing therapeutic realm." He told me.

I stared into his glistening brown eyes and smiled.

That's exactly how I thought of it.

"Yeah, exactly!" I giggled, digging my hands into my embroidered sporty, bomber hoodie.

He grinned back at me.

"I love your workout getup by the way. Even in a sweating activity, you still manage to look beautiful."

"Haha! Very funny." I said, giving him a light punch on the shoulder.

He smirked. "It's not horseplay. I am serious."

I felt my cheeks burn.

"I figured." I giggled nervously, glancing at the ground. "Is that what you say to all the ladies you meet on these jogs?"

"Just one I believe is the absolute truth."

"Okay, Nahuel! I think you also hit your head on that fall of yours." I teased.

He laughed.

I smelt the metallic scent of blood flood through my nostrils.

"You're bleeding." I told him.

He frowned. "What?"

"Your back. I think it's bleeding." I told him. "Can you take your shirt off?"

He frowned, but flashed a knowing smirk.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, I just wanna see." I told him.

"Okay." He sighed as he pulled his shirt over his head and turned his back towards me.

There it was.

My thoughts were correct.

There was a string of crimson-red blood oozing out of a massive bruised cut on his muscled backbone.

"Is it bad?" He asked.

My lips quivered as I tried to find the correct words to say.

"Um…nope! It's not that bad…at all!" I chuckled nervously.

I immediately snatched my flask from my ankle and went to grab a large, soft leaf from the bush.

"This is going to sting a little." I said, placing my hand on his warm broad shoulder.

I popped open the lid and gently poured the cold water onto the wound, causing him to echo out in pain.

I hissed. "Sorry. I warned you that it'll sting a little."

"More like a lot!" He cried out.

"Don't be such a big cry-baby." I teased. He growled.

I laughed as I continued pouring the water all around his wound before gently pressing patches of the wound with the leaf, before discarding it and grabbing a few other leaves. One of them, I used to clear out the rest of the dripping blood leaving him in just a blood-free, pus-oozing cut which began developing some blood again.

I used the others –sticky leaves – to place them softly onto the wound to cover it up.

"Where did you learn to do this?" He asked me.

I shrugged as I placed another leaf on his shoulder.

"From my Granddad, my dad, books…and I watched a lot of those Discovery survival documentaries."

"Naked and Afraid?" He asked.

I laughed. "No! How do you even know about that show?"

"Hey, I haven't been living under a rock."

"But you might as well been since you were in hiding for over a century?" I pointed out.

"Yeah, well…I have a sister who is so in love with the human world that I've been easily exposed to it."

"Jennifer?" I asked. He nodded. "That's nice."

"You sound unhappy. Your usual glowing face does not have its natural gleeful complexion today." He pointed out.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Um…thanks for the subtle compliment." I said.

He glanced at me.

"You noticed?" I pointed out. "It's nothing. It's just…I'm annoyed and hurt that people don't think I'm capable of doing certain things in life, s'all."

"People being your family?" He said. "Friends?" He added. I nodded. "Jacob?"

I halted my hands on his back and waved my head up, meeting with his eyes that were staring directly into mine.

Did I trust him enough to vent out to him?

Would he understand?

Or would he just think like everybody else?

"They just think I'm fragile and I'm not, you know."

"You are fragile." He said. I glared. "But only because you're just that strong of a person. I see your strength, Nessie. That's one of qualities that fascinate me about you Renesmee. That you're able to tackle things normal young women like yourself don't even attempt. Your determination, tenacity, your wit. It's alluring."

I smiled politely. "At least I have one person who sings my praises. Everyone still sees me as a vulnerable eight-year-old kid."

"That is how everyone will see you since you're a hybrid but me, I wouldn't because I know exactly how you feel."

"Hybrid nation," I laughed.

"Yes." He said to me with the most charming smile I've ever seen on him.

I exhaled a heavy sigh.

"I think this will cover up the wound and help speed up the healing process. It's possibly going to be itchy but refrain from taking it off for a few hours." I told him as he turned around to look at me, his light chocolate skin glistening from the sweat.

"Thank you, mi carina." He told me.

I smiled, nodding my head.

"I think I'm going to go north. I need to put in my minutes or else I'll declare myself as a slacker."

He nodded as he threw his shirt on.

"I guess I will see you when I see you."

I nodded, bidding one last goodbye before we both went our separate ways.

 _Little did I know, there was something else lurking in the background._

 _Something deadly._

… …

 _ **Jacob Black**_

I have been trying to call Nessie's cell for the past eight hours and thirty-two minutes –that's only minus the hours I presumed she was asleep.

"Jake!" Mike's voice echoed in my head.

I darted my head up from my screen with the picture of Nessie's beautiful face smiling at the camera.

"Come back to earth and help me with this truck." He told me.

I took one more glance at my lock-screen with my mate's gorgeous smile before implanting it in my mind. I locked my screen and placed my phone onto the counter before running over to Mike's station.

"Can you grab the jack right at the corner to lift this piece-a-crap truck up?" He asked as he grabbed the slide.

He had his goggles on so I'm sure he wouldn't noticed if I lifted the car up with my bare hands, right?

I sighed as I hurled the car up before watching him slide underneath.

"Thanks man. That was quick." He chuckled.

"I still can't believe boss wants us to work on a frickin' Sunday morning." He said.

"It's his anniversary next week man. He wants to get laid."

"And this truck will get that for him?"

"Hey! He's the one who said he can make anything old look cool and hip."

"Yeah but we're actually doing all the work."

"Working overtime means more money-money-money!" He stated. "What's wrong with you today man?"

"I don't know, man." I replied. " _Lady Problems_ , I guess."

He chuckled. "You're not getting laid?"

I rolled my eyes.

Dick.

But he wasn't wrong.

"Not today. Not ever I think." I told him.

"Come to this new exotic club, _Randy's_ that just opened up downtown with me and the rest of the gang tonight man! I'm sure we can find you a hot piece of ass somewhere there."

"Are you talking about that new strip club?" I asked.

"So you've heard of it!" He said.

"My roommate keeps talking about it."

Embry is suck a dick.

"Bring him too! He sounds like our people." He stated.

"Yeah, _your_ people." I snickered.

"Hand me the wrench." He said.

I glanced around and stretched my hand out to snatch the wrench from the counter and handed it to him.

"Thanks, dude." He said. "Look! We've all been through some girl issues before and we always seem to find pleasure in the end. It's just sex."

"I'm planning to ever do that to my girl."

"Do you actually believe she's the one?"

"She is the one." I growled. "She will always be the one for me."

He chuckled. "Whipped Cream!" He said.

I rolled my eyes.

That's the term the guys always referred me to when I talk about Nessie. I don't care. I don't see them finding steady partners ever in their lives.

"If she's the one then why aren't you planning on marrying this girl?"

I thought.

"It's not that simple."

"Do you wanna marry her?"

"Yeah," I quickly replied.

Yeah. Sure!

"I would marry her. I want to. For her. For us. But the whole institution of it all, the whole showy display of affection seems staged to me. Going to a court, the judge declaring us married. That's what I prefer. We're still married at the end of the day, there's no difference. That's all I need but…I don't know. She doesn't see it that way."

"I may suck at relationships since I've had a bad track record but I learned that ladies want the things we don't want but we still gotta make them happy in the end. Do you think our dear ole dads' wanted to throw a lavish ceremony when they met our moms? My Jewish dad loved my mom but hated going to weddings and he dreaded having to propose to my mom and throw a big shebang but he had no choice."

"Huh, you're Jewish?"

"Yeah! I'd show you my circumcised –"

"I'd rather not." I told him.

He shrugged.

"Anyway, what I'm saying is. If you love this girl, you gotta give up some of your bachelor mentality and prepare yourself for manicures and pedicures for the rest of your life."

I laughed. "If you can look over your dickhead, perverted mind, and crappy personality, manly stupidity, screwed up way of life…You actually have the potential to be a great boyfriend to a lucky lady."

"Aww! Thanks man." He replied. "You can take the jack out."

As he slid out from underneath, I lowered down the car to the ground.

He shot up and pulled his goggles off.

"Hey, Mike." I began.

He turned around.

"So one of my buddies wedding's coming up before Thanksgiving weekend."

"We just jumped from talking about how lame weddings are to talking about a wedding."

I laughed. "It's not like that."

He smiled.

"Well…I was thinking. If you're interested, you can tag along?"

"As your plus-one?"

"No. As my roommate's, Embry, plus-one." I said. He nodded. "There's a girl I'd like you to meet –"

"You got a picture?" He asked, not giving me any time to complete my sentence.

I laughed as I walked over to the counter to grab my phone and began scrolling through my gallery.

When I found one of Leah's more girly pictures –Charlie and Sue's wedding – I showed him.

"She's pretty hot." He said with a suggestive smirk. "What is her name?"

"Leah,"

"Nice." He said.

I nodded.

Well, she's not nice.

But I guess you'll have to deal with that.

"Sure. I'll go."

"Great!"

"She doesn't have ex-boyfriend issues? There's not gonna be some big guy I'll have to compete with?"

Leah's never had a boyfriend since Sam. Most of the guys that tried to approach her almost got their heads chopped off…by her!

"Trust me, you don't have anything to worry about in that department."

"Yo! Jake!" Embry's voice suddenly came into view.

I darted my head to the opening to see Embry gesturing for me to come over.

"Excuse me, my annoying roommate's here."

"That's Embry?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Sup, dude!" Mike stated.

Embry saluted back.

"I'll catch you later man," He said, patting my arm before heading back to the man.

"What's up?" I questioned.

"Well, nothing much. Just that…you didn't tell me you forgot to pay the electricity this month and I was stuck showering in cold water with no TV!" He growled.

I groaned as I remembered what I needed to do today.

"Dammit! I totally spaced, dude! I'm sorry." I told him.

"What's wrong with you these last two nights? You've lost focus."

"I got into a fight with Nessie and –"

"Never mind I asked." He told me. "Anyway, you owe me $220." He said to me.

"Sure sure, I'll give it to you later." I said.

He shook his head. "Now!"

I glared and growled at him. "I don't have that kind of money on me right now, Em."

"Then gimme your credit card." He told me.

"What do you want with it?"

"I wanna buy condoms." He told me.

"You want to buy $220 worth of condoms?"

"Yes! No! I just don't have cash right now after I paid for the electricity bill so I need condoms ASAP!"

"I have some in my drawers." I told him.

"Seth took those with him."

I sighed.

Dammit!

Can't these guys go a day without wanting to have sex?

I sighed as I dug into my pocket and pulled out my wallet.

Hell no will I give him my credit card.

We're best friends but we're not a couple!

"I have $50," I said, pulling out a couple of notes.

He snatched the money.

"Thanks man." He said, shoving it in his pockets. "I'm picking Jennie up from work today."

"Oh! So that's what you need the condoms for?" I laughed.

Should have known.

"It's the third time this week I've been giving her a ride home. And you know what they say about the number three…Three's a charm!"

"So it's like your third date?"

"You could say that." He said.

"Yet she doesn't know it."

He shrugged. "So?"

I shook my head. "You're an ass."

"I know. Should I also get you a pack?"

I snarled.

"Oh…wait…you're having girl troubles, right? Well, I guess you can throw sex out the window. More for me." He said.

I kicked him in the ass, causing him to laugh as he ran to his truck.

"You're an ass! Asshole!" I shouted.

… …

 _ **Renesmee Cullen**_

I got back from my hour and a half long jog to an empty house. I walked into the kitchen where I found a note stuck onto one of the refrigerator doors.

 _ **We're out on a little hunting trip**_

 _ **With the rest of the family**_

 _ **Will be back around 12:30**_

 _ **We left a sandwich for you in the fridge**_

 _ **If you're hungry**_

 _ **Love you, baby girl**_

 _ **-Mom and Dad**_

"Figures," I said as I snatched the paper and crumbled it up before tossing it in the trash.

As I opened the refrigerator, the loud, chiming sounds of my cat's meow reached my ears as my cat made his way to me.

"Morning, Sir McFurball! How was your nap?" I asked as I pulled the plate of the tuna sandwich out and took the glass jug full of orange juice.

I moved over to the kitchen island where the cat hopped onto and went to sniff the plate.

"Nope! This is my food." I said to him.

He whimpered, pleading with his glistening eyes.

Ugh! I was done for.

"Okay! I'll share with you half of the tuna." I said.

I began walking to over to grab a saucer from the cupboard and knife from the cabinet before walking over to the island again and scrapping off the tuna from one side of bread onto the saucer.

"There! Happy?"

He meowed before digging into his plate.

I smiled as I took a bite out of my tuna sandwich.

After a few seconds of eating together in peace and quietness, I heard a knock coming from the door which jostled McFurball a little but didn't cause him to stop enjoying his meal.

I hopped off the island chair after my last bite and sauntered my way to the door.

Another knock.

"I'm coming!" I retorted.

I opened the door to see the tall, dark, handsome figure that belonged to one Jacob Black.

I was immediately stunned.

I didn't know how to feel seeing him.

I haven't seen him in over fifteen, maybe even sixteen hours.

It took us a long to register that we haven't said a word to each other for a very long period of time.

"Hi," I managed to utter out but I'm sure it came out as an unsure whisper.

"Hey," He said with a smile that only he could master.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He inhaled a shaky breath before answering.

"Okay! I'm going to talk and you're going to listen. You're not going to walk out on me the same way you did last night and you're most definitely not going to shut the door on me, you understand?"

I didn't reply.

But I think he took that as a go-ahead.

"I should have listened to you before okay. I'm an idiot. I know you're not immature and I know you want to be included and you feel that you aren't and I should have sided with you, instead, I made you feel even more excluded and I'm sorry."

I folded my arms together.

"I love you, Nessie. With everything that I have…I love you." He expressed. "And I can honestly say, I'll probably say some idiotic things in the future that makes a guy! I'm a guy! A stupid guy! But you're the one person who can put me straight. You ground me, Nessie! And I never ever want to be the reason why you're mad. I don't ever want to make you mad again."

I pursed my lips together as I listened to him and realized I was probably unreasonable myself.

I took a step forward and pressed my hand against his hot cheek.

 _We're not perfect, Jake. Maybe I was a little immature to think that I needed to be involved in my family's lives. Think about all the times I didn't want my parents to be so engrossed in what goes on in my life, the least I could do was do the favor and you made me see that. I, too, am sorry, Jacob._ I projected.

He grinned as he held my hand and laced his fingers with mine, locking them together.

"My parents will be gone for an hour and a half."

"Okay." He replied with a slight nod.

"So…" I began, swaying our interlocked hands around.

"So…" He whispered.

"Maybe we could spare the time?"

"Yes! Yes! Please!" He said with an eager nod.

I giggled as I took a step backwards as I allowed him to enter.

"I think we'll need more than an hour and a half." He whispered, dropping our laced hands before grabbing my face in his grasp, kicking the door closed.

"You think?" I teased.

He bit his lower lip, humming as he nodded his head.

I gnawed my lip as I held onto his arm as we backed up.

I felt my back slam against the wall as his hot, wet, soft lips slammed against mine in a vicious, fervent, loving kiss. I hurriedly slipped his shirt over his head as he quickly worked to shrug off my hoodie and tank top off of me.

He slammed his lips onto my now bared neck and collarbone as he swiftly lifted me off the ground and grinding against my core.

I moaned in gratification he nibbled onto my fair skin.

His gorgeous eyes met mine, his lips glistening.

"I didn't bring anything with me." He said to me with a panting breath.

"I'm on the pill," I gasped out as I laced my fingers through his cropped black hair.

He grinned widely as he laid his lips onto mine with his tongue begging for entry.

I moaned as our tongues danced together in passionate bustle.

We moved our position from the wall as he charged for the stairs, our lips never departing on the spur of the moment.

I giggled as I hopped off his waist and took his hand before hastily running up the stairs with him behind me.

"Gah! I need you now!" He lifted my body off the ground and threw me in his arms bridal style before hopping up the stairs.

I giggled uncontrollably.

… …

 **One Hour Later**

Jacob and I were both looking up at the ceiling, panting heavily as we tried to catch our breath after the crazy rollercoaster ride a couple of seconds ago.

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

"Wow!" He exclaimed.

"Make-up sex is the best thing ever." He pointed out. "We should fight more." He joked.

I giggled as I pulled the covers over my chest.

"I'd rather not." I told him. "But it was great teamwork today, good job!" I said, raising my hand up.

He laughed as we high-fived each other.

I maneuvered myself so I was laying my chest and stomach on the bed as I stretched my hand out to snatch my phone.

12:03 PM.

"We should get dressed." I said.

He moaned as he spun over to my side as he hovered over my back.

"No." He murmured, kissing my shoulder.

I laughed, shuddering at his kisses of affection.

"We've got 27 minutes until my parents get back." I told him.

He grumbled as he traced circles up and down my bare arm as he lingered his lips onto my skin.

"Screw your parents," He said.

"Yeah! I wanna hear you say that to my dad when he peels you off his daughter's naked body and beats your naked butt."

"Your old man won't match for a guy with killer like mine." He told me, flexing his large biceps as he held onto me.

I felt my insides churn and cheeks fluster as I saw the large bulges.

"Jacob! I don't wanna have sex with again."

"What?" He said, sadness filled in his voice.

I laughed. "Not forever silly. Just right now. We actually need to go shopping for costumes for the Halloween Party next week, remember?"

He groaned. "Ugh! Do we have to?"

I frowned, tilting my head to him.

"Jake! You promised you'd go with me. It will be fun! And I want to shop without Alice noticing. I know you hate parties and so do I but I just think we need a different scenery than your usual apartment or my house or even your car."

"You love my car!"

"Yeah, of course I do…Jake!" I pleaded.

He chuckled. "Sure sure, we can go shopping."

"Thank you," I replied as I texted something to one of my friends.

"One quickie before we prepare!"

"Jake!" I scolded. "God! You're just like Embry."

"I am not!" He felt appalled by the comparison.

I shook my head as I spun around, my hair now sprawled all across the pillow as I looked up at Jake hovering over me.

"I haven't even showered yet." I giggled.

"Me too." He said. "Maybe we could shower together."

I narrowed my eyes.

"We'll be saving time and water."

I giggled as I tossed my hand around his neck and pulled him closer, our lips locking with each other a brief yet memorable passionate kiss before we pulled away to look at each other.

"You're the best, you know that right?" I said.

He nodded.

"You too, babe."

"And you know that I love you?"

"Of course, Nessie." He replied with a confused smile.

I nodded, kissing his cheek quickly before placing my hand against his chest.

"How about that shower?" I asked him.

"Oh, yes!" He said as he watched me hop off the bed. I dropped the covers and walked over to my bathroom, completely naked.

"Come on, Jake." I whispered seductively as I looked to him, leaning against the door. "We've only got ten minutes to be quick."

"Yes! I'm coming!" He exclaimed.

He tried to jump off the bed by his legs got tangled with the covers and he immediately fell to the ground.

I laughed aloud as I watched him annoying shake them off.

"Oh, you're laughing at me?" He said.

I shook my head but my loud laughter said otherwise.

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" He said as he got on his mark to charge for me.

I half-screamed for help and half-laughed as I ran into the bathroom.

"I'm coming for you!" He said in a _Scream_ type of voice.

I chuckled. "Butter me up, old man!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late reply. Life hit me hard this month! But I'm back.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this delicious treat! But the next chapter will be totally different.**

 **It's the Halloween Party and a lot is going to go down.**

 **Let's just say, blood and guts won't just be a prop or decoration anymore…**

 **[NOT RELATED: Wishing everyone who experienced the terrible Hurricane Harvey in Houston, Texas and Hurricane Irma in the islands and also the terrible earthquake in Mexico well. And to my family in Texas, we're sending you our love, prayers and support to you.**


	27. Chapter 27: Bloody Murder Halloween

_**Jennifer**_

After a loud, long argument with my boss, I was finally able to get off work. He accused me of taking cash from the cash register and also giving customers more than they wanted. First of all, I could kill him any second and second of all, I may be a vampire that defies the laws of human nature but I definitely don't defy the laws of ethicalness.

Dammit! Life was so much better when I could just kill any human that angered me but now…I have to conform to human standards. Nice! And you wanna be human, Jennifer?!

We were in his office when he went off on me. I had to refrain from lunging at him and draining his blood right then and there.

Anyway, at least now I get to leave this hellhole of a diner, get to my crappy apartment and watch some human TV.

After getting dressed in some normal clothes, I hung my apron up on the rack before grabbing my side bag/satchel and slinging it onto my shoulders, right over my halter, high-waist, ruffled asymmetrical dress by Sherri Hill. I walked out of the door with that annoying bell above it, only to see another annoying sight in front of me.

A big old Bobcat truck – with a red tape holding one of the side mirrors together – parked in the parking space.

This only meant it belonged to none other than Embry Call.

He honked at me.

"Hey!" He waved his hand out his window.

No. No. This is really not my day.

"Happy Halloween." He said with a menacing growl through fake teeth.

I won't lie, the animalistic sound of that growl caused me to flinch.

He laughed. "Gotcha!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed deeply as I reluctantly began sauntering my way towards him. I stopped mid-way in my tracks to rethink the situation before shaking my head and walking in the western direction. I could vaguely hear the starting of the truck and Embry driving slowly as I walked.

"What?!" He laughed aloud. "I can't believe you just rejected my truck! I mean you were about to just walk over to me and then you just pretended like you didn't see me?"

"Hello, douche! How are you doing?" I questioned –with lack of interest.

He hissed. "Brr! That's-That's cold."

I shook my head as I dug into my satchel as I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out to see my brother calling me again. I rolled my eyes. He's probably going to try to convince me to move back into the house.

I haven't really talked to my brother ever since he backstabbed me at Nessie's birthday party. The occasional 'Hi there!' sure but never full-on conversation. I was incredibly infuriated with him.

"Where you going to, smartphone?" Embry's nuisance of a voice questioned.

I peeled my eyes away from the screen to glare them directly at him.

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm actually going home."

Ugh! Intrusive much, dude?

"Well today's your lucky day because _Uncle Jesse's_ arrived on the Full House Funtown Express Train to make your day full!" Embry stated.

"What?" I frowned as I glanced back at him with disapproval.

"I'm your chauffeur for the day." He said with a stupid smug grin. "At your service, ma'am."

I scoffed. "You're crazy."

"Come on, I've been driving you home for the past three days. Why is today any different?"

"Dude!" I laughed, but not with amusement. "I'm fine! I'll just catch a bus."

"I can't let a pretty, fine lady like yourself hop onto a bus." He told me.

"Well, you're just going to have to, okay?" I snarled.

He hissed at my coldness which caused me to in turn roll my eyes.

"Do you know how unsanitary those bus seats are? And they also smell like crap, so."

"Well I've been in your truck so…" I paused. "I'm sure I'll survive."

"Ooh! Burn!" He laughed. "You know, on any other day that would hurt me but not today!"

"I'm glad," I whispered sarcastically, shaking my head.

 _The Walking Dead_ is playing tonight and I have to start catching up on the episodes I've missed of _Veep_ at some point. Oh! Dammit! I've also got some laundry to do.

Man. Living as a normal, minimum wage working 'human' is harder than I expected.

"But…It looks like it's going to be a downpour and I can't let you wait for a bus that may or may not appear with your little cute head and adorable outfit drenched in water. Although, it is a funny image I'll tell you that." He chuckled.

I hummed. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

He smirked and shook his head.

"Nope." He said, leaning out his window as he held onto the wheel with a tight grip.

I sighed as I took a glance at the bus stop and then up at the heavily clouded sky. I exhaled another annoyed, bated breath before drifting my eyes back onto Embry who winked at me almost instantaneously.

"If I really must." I gave in –unwillingly though.

"You could say that with a little more enthusiasm, _peachy_." He said, hopping out of his truck.

"Yeah well, when I was looking at how I would plan out my day, you didn't exactly pop up so forgive me if I don't have the same zeal of yours." I said as I walked to the passenger side.

He smirked.

"And don't ever call me _peachy_ again." I warned him.

He nodded. "Duly noted." He said.

I frowned as I stared at the door handle and back at Embry who couldn't care less about my presence as he fixed his gaze at a girl who walked by with a stupid yellow umbrella and black trench coat.

Is he serious?

I cleared my throat.

He finally turned to me with a creased eyebrow.

"What?" He said with a cough.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Um…waiting for you to hop in?" He said.

"Aren't you going to open the door for me?" I questioned.

"It's open!" He told me.

I deepened my frown.

"You've got hands that work. Use them." He added.

Okay! Um…that was rude! But should I expect anything less from a douchebag?

I scoffed. "I thought the handle didn't work from the outside." I said as I swung the door open.

"Yeah, well, I fixed it yesterday night."

"You know how to fix cars?" I asked.

Wait? Why am I indulging in conversation with him?

"Yeah, all the guys do back home. It's a sort of rite of passage."

I giggled. "And what if you can't fix a car to save your own life?"

"Then you lose your title as a man."

"Don't you think that's a little prejudice? Why does a guy have to know how to fix cars?" I questioned.

"Just like how it's prejudice for all men to open doors for women?"

I frowned.

What?!

How does that even…?

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Well then your statement also doesn't make sense." Embry added.

I laughed.

Wow!

"It's stereotypical at least. I mean, god forbid, one of you wants to become a plumber, does that not qualify you as a man?" I asked.

He shrugged. "It depends."

"It's a trade. And many people need it."

"Yeah but fixing toilets that are clogged in with people's shit isn't respectable, now is it babe?" He winked at me.

I scoffed. "Oh god,"

Why do I surround myself with idiots? Seriously?

Suddenly, a thunderous storm erupted in the dark clouds which subsequently caused me to flinch. Then to make things worse, vicious rain began pouring down heavily.

Embry roared with laughter.

I sighed as I narrowed my eyes toward him.

"I bet you're really wishing I left you stranded by the bus stop, don't you?"

"Shut up!" I scoffed which only gave to his laughter.

Fifteen grueling minutes later, we finally made it to my apartment building only a couple of blocks away.

"You'll just make a right on your next turn." I told him.

He chuckled. "I remember where you live, sweetie-cakes." He said with a smirk.

"Well, I wouldn't be quire what with your lingering, absentminded gawking at girls walking by. You know, you need to be more careful with your leering or else you'll make people uncomfortable."

"Is that jealously I hear?" He probed, wiggling his eyebrows.

Ew!

"No!" I gagged. "I'm just giving you some piece of advice."

"Aww! That's sweet that you care for me. But, you really should tell me if you're into me, I won't bite." Embry pressed with a wink.

I narrowed my eyes.

He's pushing it.

His arrogance is getting to the tipping stages of annoyance on my radar, right now.

I just snorted at his idiocy.

"Just get me home, please!" I said with an eye roll.

He smiled as he made a turn around the roundabout before driving north.

"What are you planning on doing tonight?"

I laughed. "Is this 20 questions or something? Can you just keep quiet for the next thirty seconds?"

"Thirty seconds?"

"That's all I ask." I pleaded, evening adding effect with my hands firmly placed together.

He snickered.

"Twenty-five seconds." He tried to negotiate.

I sighed, falling back into my seat.

"Twenty?"

I pursed my lips together tightly.

"Fifteen?"

"I'm gonna kill you." I half-whispered and growled under a heavy, steaming breath.

He sneered in a high-pitched tone, like a hyena meets a wolf cub.

I glanced at him.

He managed to abide the no-talking rule for the next couple of seconds until he pulled up into the crappy loft building.

I couldn't help the sigh of relief from escaping my lips.

"Thank god," I murmured as I snatched my handbag and plastic bag of takeout from the ground and went to open the door but he stopped me.

"Not going to work with your kid-like hands." He mocked as he reached for the door handle with his large hand and opened the door.

I grumbled before hopping out of the car and slamming the door behind me, allowing the pouring rain to drain out my hair.

"Whoa!" He moaned. "Are you as rough behind closed doors as you are with my car?"

"No. I give yours special treatment." I replied.

"You care for me and my car. Okay, now it's becoming a little stalkerish. We haven't even gone on a date yet."

I rolled my eyes as I threw my bag over my shoulders and walked hastily up the steps.

No. Don't reply to that. Just walk away gracefully.

"Hey, you! Wait!"

I halted with a sigh.

"What?"

"Don't I get a _thank you_?" He questioned.

I gnawed my bottom lip. I realized a long time ago, but I couldn't believe the depth of it.

But now…I was officially annoyed.

I spun around.

"Thank you," I said with lack of enthusiasm.

"Nah, you gotta give me something better than that." He stated.

I shook my head as I began walking up the steps of Oakridge Heights.

"Oh, come on!" He whined. "Are you going to leave me hanging?"

I punched in the code that opens the door.

"You know I'm just going to stay here the whole night?"

I shut the door behind me.

What a relief.

Now that _that_ jerkward is out of my life, I could finally figure out my crap. I've had a horrible day at work and I've been missing school three or four times today, I've lost count. And to make matters worse, my crappy boss still hasn't paid me my full end of the share of the minimum wage I so rightly deserved for the entire month. I'm glad the tips helped, the tips were better this month so that's a plus.

It sucks though. That I work so hard and yet the food at Greasy's is basically crap in a Styrofoam box. So I resorted to grabbing some takeout from _Blazin' Onion_ and _Popeye's_.

Mmm… _Popeye's_ chicken is just so amazing! And don't get me started on their chicken nuggets.

Human food can really be good when I haven't had blood in a while. I was not intentionally not feeding but I really wanted to take full advantage of 'Human Jennifer' since I never ever got to play her when I was still under Joham's rule.

I was currently watching some reruns of _Will & Grace_ with the pouring rain just outside whilst I ate my food when I decided to check if that dog was still outside.

I leaned over my couch to look through blinds to see that twerp's car was still parked on the sidewalk.

But where the hell was he?

As if on cue, a knock appeared on my door.

"Who is it?" I called.

This was a shady neighborhood so forgive me for being paranoid for any surprises popping out of nowhere.

Sure! I'm a hybrid and whatnot but I don't plan out my day beating the living crap out of a human because he tried to rob or kill me.

No answer.

I rolled my eyes.

Maybe it was my landlord.

I've been a month behind on the rent of the loft and he keeps checking in to sniff out the money.

"Mr. Dooley, if that's you, I know I'm a month behind on rent but I promise I'll pay next week…" I trailed off the second I opened the door to see nobody standing out there.

I frowned as I looked at both ends of the hallway.

I sighed as I closed the door, only to receive another knock.

I grumbled as I opened the door again.

"Stop messing with me!" I retorted.

Nobody was there.

I grumbled as I closed the door behind me and began walking down the hallway, but stopped midway when I smelt a familiar scent float into my nose.

"Oh, no!" I whispered to myself as I began walking briskly back to my loft.

I picked up the pace when the scent drew near.

I fumbled to my door and opened it, immediately flying in but caught the sight of the intruder running towards me. As I went to shut the door, a foot stopped it.

"Ah ah, too slow." Embry stated. "I'm too quick for you."

I growled. "Well, you're not as strong." I stated as I kicked him in the shin.

He cussed and yelped but yet he didn't waver.

"Your efforts don't match for me, woman." He teased with an annoying smirk.

"You're utterly, _utterly_ intolerable." I spat.

"I know I'm handsome, but what am I?" He smirked with a cocked eyebrow.

This is ridiculous.

"What do you want?" I snarled at him.

He laughed as he used his strength and was able to tear my hands away from the door and let himself in.

"So this is your little humble abode?"

"Humble abode isn't right word. More like crappy abode. $955 per month on rent."

He widened his eyes as he darted his head toward me.

"Holy shit!"

I nodded. "Sounds unbelievable, I know but if you go to my bathroom, you'd realize that it's actually legit."

He smiled as he eyed the loft apartment.

"It's nothing some DIY can't fix." He said.

I hummed.

"It's definitely ten times bigger than my house back home. Just kidding. This is crap, girl." He said.

I sighed. "Embry, please just tell me again what you're doing here?"

He spun around to look at me and ran his fingers through his ear length, jet-black strands in his grey, Blink 182 printed tee and dark jeans.

"I was just making sure you're okay." He told me.

I cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm serious. This is a dingy part of town."

"I can take care of myself but I know that's not the reason." I told him.

"Why are you doubting my genuine concern?" He joked.

"Because you don't care about anybody else but yourself," I laughed.

He clutched. "Ow! Damn. That cuts me real deep."

"I'm just keeping it real." I told him.

"So you have me all figured out, huh?" He probed, smirking at me as he leaned against the counter.

I nodded.

"Anyway, now that you see that I'm fine and you've fulfilled whatever personal desire you had coming here, can you go now?" I gestured to the door.

"It's more of a personal vendetta." He said, ignoring my suggestion.

"For what?" I asked in annoyance.

"For almost breaking my truck door."

"Oh puff! I didn't even break a screw." I argued.

"I've been through many stormy nights with that truck, baby. You need to apologize." He said with a smirk and folded arms.

I chuckled. "No." I said.

Could this tool be even more ridiculous?

"Excuse me?"

"It's not my fault you offered a ride, were a jerk to me and above all wasted my damn and that's why your little truck is pain." I growled.

"That's supposed to hurt me but I find it so sexy when you're so mad at me." He said with a little dog growl.

I gagged. "You're gross! Just get out."

He smiled as he decided to do the complete opposite and explore the loft.

"So how long have you been living here?" He asked as he made himself home and raided my refrigerator.

"So you're just gonna make yourself home and go through my kitchen?"

He nodded as he chugged down the tub of orange juice. He hummed when he finished and shut the refrigerator door.

"Your loft is really girly."

"Well of course it would be because I am a girl." I stated as I ascended the only staircase that led up to my bedroom.

He laughed.

"It's like a dollhouse."

"Okay, Embry." I told him.

"You're like a real life doll." He joked as I heard him climb up the stairs. "You're a Barbie."

"And you're like a hunchback." I replied as I snatched the rag magazines on my bed threw them underneath my bed.

"So this is where the magic happens?" He pointed.

"Only magic you'll see happen here is either my beauty sleep or my Netflix and Chilling."

"I hate Netflix."

"And I don't care." I told him as I made my way to the balcony.

I opened the glass doors wide to see the rain lightly drizzling onto the flowerbed of the balcony I created when I first came here.

I didn't realize the rain had stopped.

"Wow." I heard Embry utter from behind me.

I made my way over to the flowerbed and ran my hand onto the array of peonies, lilies, roses, dandelions, tulips, daisies and sunflowers.

"Don't tell me you're going to be the girl that wants a guy to always get her flowers on dates? 'Coz that shit's expensive nowadays."

I sighed. "I don't need _a_ guy to get me flowers. I can get my own." I told him.

"In fact, I can actually…" I paused.

Do I really want to tell him?

"What?" He said with eyes filled with interest.

"Um…I can actually make flowers appear."

He frowned. "What?"

"My gift, I guess. I can influence certain things, in this case, nature. Anything I can imagine, I create."

"Sick," He said with an amazed grin.

I grinned back. "It's nothing fancy though. I've only ever been able to influence plant life so I guess that's what I can only do with my ability."

"Nah, it's still really cool though." He pointed out as he stood beside me. "For a wolf who's almost always in wolf form, I find nature quite awesome. Mother Nature got it right for creating bushes so that we can all order Number 1 and 2's."

"And you then lost me." I laughed as I moved my eyes from him and back to my plants.

"I used to love playing in fields when I was younger. My sister, Maysun, used to take me to the nature park once a month when our father wasn't around so that I could play around the green grass, trees, flowers, fountains."

"Your sister sounds awesome."

I smiled. "She is."

"When did you last see her?"

"I haven't seen Maysun in over two years and I haven't seen Serena for almost eight years."

"Whoa. That long?"

I nodded. "We definitely grew apart. But I still talk to Maysun over the phone now and again."

I really missed them. It's not like we were one big happy family from the beginning but we were loyal to each other, and even though our dad was cruel –or at least, not a leading example of perfect parent – we still loved each other, there was a sisterhood there.

He smiled before gagging.

"Blurgh, all that sentimental crap's making me dizzy. Or maybe it's these nasty flowers."

I gasped and punched his chest.

"You're such a… _meanie_ you know that, right?" I stated.

He guffawed as he held onto my hand.

"Meanie? Really?"

I hissed as I felt his warm hand caress my fingertips ever so gently. I quickly pulled my hands out of his grasp and grabbed my hand sanitizer from my pocket.

"Oh, now that's real mature, kiddo." He teased.

"I'm a germaphobe."

"Sure you are." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

"So are you going to the Halloween party next week?" He asked me.

"Um…I don't know. It's not my kind of scene." I told him. "How do you even know about that?"

"Nessie told Jake and Jake can't ever go a minute without talking about her, so…"

I gagged. "They're so smitten it's gross." I chuckled.

"I know, right?" He replied.

I smiled.

Although I didn't particularly like Nessie that much, I'll admit, I came here thinking I could find love but I realized Jacob wasn't the one I should have been going for. It's obvious his heart is always and forever going to be with Renesmee. They make each other happy.

And…I know I'm making a fuss about it but I want that.

If not now then maybe the future.

I finally have the freedom to explore who I am without having the manacles my father had on me. I'm able to do whatever I want and meet whoever I want.

"They're bounded by this _spell_ given by the wolf gods of our past. So, you could say they're soulmates. It's a sort of gravitational thing where the two people are the only thing holding them to this place, each other." Embry said.

"How does it work?" I asked.

"Well, let's take it like this. I'm a shapeshifter and I meet someone, have a connection with them and not know it yet until both our eyes meet. And boom! Instant love."

"Seriously? Like love at first sight?"

"Sort of. Look, shapeshifters are born to protect the human race but there's a special type of _human_ that one wolf is meant to protect his/hers entire life. That person not only is their reason for protecting, but also they're the shapeshifter's reason for existing if you will. Just one look of the eye and your whole meaning of life changes completely."

"That's intense. What if you decide to kill yourself and all of a sudden you meet a person and your whole life suddenly has meaning?"

"Yes. That person is everything you've ever wanted and more and you never really realized it."

"Does it happen to everyone? I mean, every shapeshifter?"

He nodded. "I assume so. Some take longer than others in finding their _person_."

"So what Jake and Ness have…They're protective over each other? And not only that, but they were destined to be soulmates in the stars?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean, it's really insane when you think about it. The love they have can potentially surpass the love an old married couple have."

I widened my eyes.

The love Ness and Jake is that intense? I thought it was that puppy, teenage love you see in movies? Although, I will admit it was totally different when I first saw them together. It's like they physically cannot survive without being by each other's side and when they are together, it's like no one in this entire world exist except them. At first I thought it was a bit much but now that I know more about it, I can totally see why they're always in sync with each other.

"But isn't that a little unfair, though? Don't they have a say who they choose to be with? God forbid, Nessie was with someone at the time she met Jacob, she'd just forget all the love she had for him and drop him just like that? And what if the girl never wanted to be with him, but because it's written in the stars, they must? And oh my god, what if the girl is a lesbian? What happens then?"

He laughed. "It doesn't always have to end up being a romantic love. He could be just her best friend, just like Jake was Nessie's best friend before they started dating."

"When did they meet?"

He smirked. "This is going to sound weird and creepy and you're probably gonna puke –just like I did when I found out – but this happened when Nessie was born."

"I'm sorry, what?" I questioned as I tried to repeat his words.

"Five minutes after Nessie was born, he imprinted on her."

"Imprint?" I questioned, voice rising.

That's insane! Isn't that some sort of breaking of the law or something?

But really, does the supernatural even have laws?

"Oh, god no! It wasn't like that back then. There's different phases when it comes to imprinting. Whatever the kid or woman wants the shapeshifter to be to her, they will be. It changes. So like when Nessie was born, she wanted a protector and then when she was a younger kid, she wanted a brother and when she was a teenager she wanted a friend and now she wants a sex and make-out buddy."

"That's freakier than vampires and werewolves existing."

"Hey…" He tried to argue but shrugged. "I guess you're right."

"You sound like you know the feeling of…imprinting?" He nodded. "Did you…?"

He smirked, chewing his bottom lip as he gave me a quick survey.

"Nope. I'm a free man baby." He said with a suggestive tone of voice.

I rolled my eyes. "But it's going to happen?"

He shrugged. "I highly doubt it, I would've met her today if it was meant for me. I guess I was the unlucky pick which isn't so bad. Now I can actually do things like a normal human."

"Except, you're **not** human."

"Touché,"

I chuckled as I moved my emerald-green eyes from his chocolate brown ones over to the alley down the balcony where I caught the sight of two guys in ski-masks and biker jackets confronting a man.

"Where's the rest of the money?! You said this was all of it!" One of the ski-masked biker guys yelled.

"I swear that's all there is!" The man stuttered.

"Are they stealing from that man?" I questioned.

All of a sudden, the men began destroying him with punches, grits and kicks to the gut.

"Oh my god!" I gasped as I saw one of the men pull a pistol from their back pocket.

I glanced at Embry who had the same look I had on.

We both charged for the stairs and ran out the door with supernatural celerity. We ran down the many building stairs until we made it out of the doors and to the alley before any more damage was done.

"Hey!" I screamed before Embry was the one to lunge in front of me and released a menacing growl.

The men were about to retaliate by pulling their guns out toward us but stopped themselves mid-decision when they saw the look in Embry's eyes.

"W-what are you gonna do huh?" The gunman shouted hesitantly as he pulled the trigger.

Embry never wavered and stood his ground, clenching his fists.

"I'll shoot you!" The gunman said less confidently, his hands shaking heavy.

"Let's get out of here," The wiser one told the man with the gun.

The gunman soon gave up and the men in the ski-masks scurried away like the little chickens they were.

I immediately ran over to the injured man.

"Oh my god, look what they did to you!" I gasped as I stared at his tattered clothes and bruised up face.

After the men were for sure gone, Embry came to my side.

"What's your name?" He asked.

The man couldn't gather any words through his cut lip and flickering, swelling, black eyes that had slashes.

I didn't pay much attention to what was most prominent.

The blood.

"Don't worry, we'll get you help." Embry assured the man.

I got off the ground and began trembling backward.

"I think they used a fist brass-knuckles weapon on him. We need to get him to the hospital." Embry stated as he pulled his bicycle to the side and reached for the man.

I didn't even know I could listen to his words as the smell of blood reached my nostrils.

"Can you take the keys to my truck out of my back pocket?" Embry asked.

I felt the burn in my throat sting every fiber in my body and I felt the blood in my veins course away, my body losing mobility and my brain malfunctioning. My tongue was dry.

"Jenni –" Embry began before stopping himself when he looked into my eyes. "Jennifer?" He questioned in concern.

My eyes couldn't move from the blood trailing down from _his_ lips and arms.

My breathing suddenly hitched.

I was losing control.

"Jennifer? Are you okay?"

I immediately lost it.

… …

 _ **Renesmee Cullen**_

Jacob reached out for the door handle and dragged it open, paving the way for me to enter as he shook the water drenched umbrella.

I smiled. "Why thank you, oh kind, gentlemanly sir."

"It's my pleasure, ma'am." He joshed around, giving me a slight bow.

I laughed as I entered and he soon after followed suit. We both stood at the door of the crazy, creepy costume store.

"Well they certainly are passionate about Halloween here." I stated.

Jake scoffed. "I'll say." He said as he placed his large hand on the small of my back as we made our way down the Freddy Krueger meets Scream costumes.

We suddenly heard a low, menacing growl coming from behind us. Jake and I glanced at each other and as Jake and I were about to turn around, a person emerged out of nowhere in front of us.

"Boo!" They squealed.

I flinched in a fright as I unconsciously clutched the fabric of my blouse.

"I scared you, didn't I?" A girl's voice appeared from the person behind a weird, devilish, beastly mask.

I scoffed, glancing at Jake who gave the girl a funny look that just spelled 'creped out!'

"Sorry about that." She giggled as she revealed herself from the creepy mask. "I'm Madeleine and welcome to _Spooky Boo_ ky _Costume Store_. You two looking for a Halloween costume?"

"Um…yeah. There's this Halloween party this Friday –"

"Drake Mallory's house?" Madeleine questioned.

I nodded. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"He's Junior at UC, Oakland Woods! Such a jerk but he's so hot! I could marinade him up with sauce and gobble him up like roasted chicken. But then I'd regurgitate him whole and slash him into pieces with my perfectly sharp kitchen knife and feed him to my dogs and dragons because he's such a jerk!" She mused before sighing as she drifted away.

I blinked, staring back at Jake with wide eyes. He shrugged his shoulders and gave her a disapproving look which she didn't take notice of.

"Um…" I began, trying to break the awkwardness. "Anyway…So yeah, we're looking for something that's not over the top but…"

"That's also not boring!" Jake added.

I smiled, rolling my eyes.

"Yep."

"Well, there's an array of options to choose from. The _Frankenstein, Kangaroo, Sexy Nurse/Maid, Disney Princesses, Cruella de Vil, Stormtrooper, Darth Vader, The Simpsons, Shrek, Al Poncho, Hitler, Napoléon_ costumes are sold out but there's a lot more to choose from. We have Tarzan, I'm sure you can pull it off." Madeleine stated as she eyed Jacob up and down over the lenses of her glasses.

I frowned as I clutched onto Jake's hand tighter.

The weird girl stopped her gawking after a long while before snapping back to reality.

"Oh uh! I'm so sorry! So yeah…" She whispered. "You guys are so good looking together, like you don't understand."

"Thank you." I quickly said as I held onto Jake's stomach. "We're going to go over there." I pointed toward the other side of the store before quickly dragging Jake by the hand and walking away.

I could hear Jake's teasing laugh from behind me.

"Shut up." I snarled as we stopped at the hat section.

"Oh, babe." He growled suggestively as he threw his arms around my neck from behind.

"Tell me she wasn't a little weird?" I asked as he showered me with kisses on the side of my face.

"Ness, she was _a lot_ weird." He whispered as his breath lingered on my skin.

I shook my head. "She needs to see a doctor."

"Just because she checked me out?" He chuckled.

"No!" I said in defense.

He dropped his arms from me, allowing me to face him.

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm more worried about how she wants to eat someone and then roast them for her dogs and dragons! Tell me that's not crazy?"

"It's not crazy." He sighed, leaning against the rack.

I pouted with squinted eyes before punching him in the gut.

"Fine. Laugh at me." I told him.

"I'm not laughing at you," He laughed. "I'm agreeing with you but I'm just saying."

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just get this over with. Time's not on my side right now." I said as I spun around to eye some costumes.

"Why?" Jake questioned as he stood close behind me as he ogled some costumes with me.

"Well, for one, I've got midterms to prepare for and a project due next week and secondly, you've met Bella and Edward. They'll lose their minds if their only daughter is over five seconds late."

"Come on, your folks aren't that bad." He stated. I scoffed. "Well, Bella isn't." He added.

I shrugged.

"So, are we going coordinate?"

"I'm not sure. What do you think?"

"I'm down for whatever you're down with." He told me, trailing his fingers up and down my arm.

I sighed. Figures.

"You're just going to agree with everything I suggest, aren't you?" I pointed out.

He smiled. "I trust your judgment."

"So if I pick a Bonnie and Clyde getup you wouldn't mind?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl?"

He smiled.

"You're very flexible." He said.

"What about Anna and Elsa?" I questioned.

"Uh…who are they?"

I grinned mischievously.

"I won't dress up as a girl if that's where you're getting at, lady. I draw the line there."

"Dammit." I whispered.

I resorted to looking through the aisle of outfits and hats.

I snatched a magician hat from the shelf and analyzed it for a second before showing it to Jacob.

"What do you think of this?" I asked.

He laughed. "I think it's stupid."

"Come on," I groaned as I placed it onto his head. "See! You look good."

He frowned as he glanced at himself in the mirror, feeling and adjusting the edges of the hat.

"All you need is a nice tux with a cape, some shiny shoes and a cane and you'll be the modern day and _hot_ version Al Capone." I laughed.

"And I'll need a mustache." He laughed. "Meaning I'll need to shave off my beard?" He said, taking the hat off.

"You don't have to shave it off completely. Maybe just a bit on the edges." I said to him as I felt his scruff.

He smirked.

"Oh! That's a good idea. You should go as that! Al Capone. And I'll go as –"

"My mistress?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, honey. I have much better class than that."

"Oh! Okay! Okay! I see you, sassy girl!" He teased.

I giggled. "I was thinking of going as Amelia Airhart or maybe…" I stopped myself when I came across an outfit that caught my eye.

"Great Gatsby!" I squealed as I snatched a sparkly, sequence, crystal knee-length party dress with an outrageous hat to go with it.

"How about that Bonnie and Clyde outfit?" He suggested.

I laughed. "What's wrong with this?"

He shrugged as he gave it a look. "The dress is too short."

"It's knee-length!"

"And I don't like the sparkles. They're blinding my eyes and they draw attention. I don't want guys looking at you when your dress is well above your thighs."

"And I thought I was the jealous one in our relationship." I said, placing the dress back onto the rack.

"No. No. You get jealous when girls look at me, but _I_ just want to be the only guy in the world to be lucky to revel in your beauty."

"Aww! You're cute." I cooed, patting his cheek. "But you're still jealous."

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Whatever,"

I continued skimming through some costumes and came across a few I actually liked however, Jake didn't seem that quite interested.

"You're not into this are you?" I asked.

He shook his head. "That's not it."

I frowned.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked. I nodded. "W-when did you start going on the pill?"

I cleared my throat.

"Um…The pill? Birth control?"

Of course, dumbass! What other pill could he be talking about?

"Yeah," He replied.

"Um…a week and half ago. Bella and Carlisle gave me a few boxes. Why?"

He shook his head. "Just asking."

I nodded. I guess we mutually decided to leave it at that before things started getting awkward which I could tell was slowly creeping up.

"Is Embry going to the party?" I asked.

"I think so. I mean, he told me he is but…you know Embry. Never commits to anything."

I laughed.

"Is he going with Jennifer?" I asked in curiosity.

"I'm not sure, why?"

I shrugged. "They're getting closer right?"

"In Embry's head." He laughed. "I don't think Jennifer's interested in him that way."

"I don't know. Maybe we're wrong. Maybe she does like him."

" _You_ hope so I'm guess, so she'll stop pining for me." He rolled his eyes.

I shook my head.

"No. Nahuel told about her and how lonely she feels here."

"You feel sorry for her?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I mean, I guess."

"Wasn't she the girl you claimed doesn't like you and vice versa?"

"I didn't say I didn't like her. I just said…she's different." I argued. "And it isn't like I'm not trying to extend an olive branch but…"

"She's not receiving it?"

I nodded.

"Don't worry yourself about her, babe. You've got enough friends and an awesome boyfriend to keep you company." He said as he grimaced at a feather fascinator.

I chuckled. "I guess."

"It's nice of you though." He told me as he snatched some weird, chicken aviators and placed them on me.

"Oh, wow! You…You look great!" He said with a wide smile.

I furrowed my eyebrows and glanced at the mirror.

I looked like a doofy idiot.

I rolled my eyes as I took the aviators off and pinched Jacob's stomach. He moaned but couldn't contain his laughter.

"It's not funny." I told him.

"No, it isn't." He laughed as he folded his arms, his massive, bulging muscles showing through his dark brown leather jacket.

I laughed.

"Come on, Jacob!" I urged as I fixed the woolly collar of his russet leather jacket.

"We have to be serious about this." I pleaded.

"Okay! Okay! I'm serious. We could go as Cowgirl meets Cowboy?" He pointed out.

I giggled, shaking my head as I walked away.

"Come on! It's an awesome idea! I can rock my chukka boots. I can even bring a whip. We can go all _Indiana Jones_ on that ish." He told me.

"No." I giggled.

"Well I don't care what you say, baby! I'm going to be Indiana Jones." He asserted.

… …

 _ **October 31**_ _ **st**_ __

 _ **Halloween**_

 **Halloween Party**

 _ **Renesmee Cullen**_

After getting dressed in my costume, I left the empty house and hopped into my Toyota Camry. Since my parents were out to god knows where tonight, I could easily leave the house without my parents asking where I was going. Yay!

Anyway, before I headed over to the penultimate Halloween party I made a quick detour to Alex's house.

"I'm so excited for _Bloody Murder Night_!" Alex whispered with enthusiasm as she practically sat on the edge of the seat.

"Did you actually bring a Jack-O-Lantern for Candy?" I laughed as I stared at the pumpkin on her lap.

"Why wouldn't _eye_?" She laughed as she pulled out an eye-shaped gum and threw it into her mouth.

"Aren't you a little too old to be Trick-Or-Treating?"

"Aren't you a little too young to be driving? Little Miss Eight-Year-Old?" She fired back.

I chuckled. "Touché,"

I stopped when the traffic light turned red.

"So," She began. "My dad and his henchmen went tracking for vampires the other day."

"Where?"

"Across the Eastern Sea Border, the Oakland Woods clearing and in Lake Como. He's tracing all these recent attack back to a vampire outbreak."

"Wait. What attacks?"

"Don't you watch the news? There's been two more bodies found in the lake last week, another two a week before in an alley near Bakersfield. Forensics Specialists are dubbing them as animal attacks, but obviously that's not what we think."

I kept quiet, trying to process this information as I stared at the road.

"You really didn't know?"

I shook my head.

"Wow. And here I am thinking your family of experience vampires would be able to tell when there's some supernatural outbreak."

I gasped and widened my eyes when a realization came to me.

"Maybe they know." I pointed out.

"My parents have been acting really weird lately, and my family have been out for a couple of weeks now. I didn't bother much about it until I realized they were having conversations behind my back. Remember how when I told about my family still treating me like a kid? And that they were hiding something from me? Having secret conversations when I'm not around?"

She gasped.

"Maybe they know!" She repeated my theory.

"Or they're in suspicion. If it were my family, they would have easily taken care of it but now it's still ongoing…"

So that's why my parents weren't around much back the house because they were tracing and following these attacks and getting leads to vampiric activity.

So there a reason why they were acting all funny around me.

But if they're still tracking the story, then that would mean they're not having any luck with it?

"I should tell them." I added.

"No!" Alex retorted. "You most definitely shouldn't."

"I should give my family a heads up about this before it gets out of hand!" I stated.

"But listen, Ness. I'm not even sure I got the full details when he was talking to them in the basement but I overhead my dad talking about how this isn't something he has ever dealt with before and that these attacks are totally different than the ones before. And that they shouldn't be running to this with a blind eye."

"How are these attacks different from the rest?"

"I'm not sure, but he isn't confident about it and if my dad isn't confident about it, then there must be something deeper."

"My family have handled a lot worse situations so I think they can handle this."

"Just hold off on telling them, just at least until I get more information about this."

I sighed. "I hope you're right about this."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Let's just focus on the party tonight. It's not like any supernatural juju would happen there."

I cocked an eyebrow.

"It's a Halloween Party! What could go wrong?"

I scoffed.

I pulled up onto the lawn of Drake Mallory's lake house and stopped the car.

"Remind me again why Jacob's not tagging along with you? I mean don't get me wrong, I am flattered to be your date but…" Alex asked.

"Um…He'll be here. I think he's got work to do," I told her.

Although, I wasn't confident with my words.

To be honest, I didn't know why Jake wasn't here. That was the original plan but he told me he got caught up with something and didn't return my calls after that. I was really hoping he'd be here soon because I really didn't plan on killing my boyfriend on Halloween night.

"At eight o'clock in the evening?"

I glanced back at her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Just a question."

"He's going to make it. He's a mechanic, remember? It's not an office job."

"Doesn't he have shifts –?"

"He'll be there!" I exclaimed.

"Okay! Okay!" She raised her hands in defense as she unclipped her seatbelt. "Didn't mean to get you all agro on Halloween! I was just asking a question. A girl's curious."

I rolled my eyes. "Can we just get out of here?"

"Geez! Okay! Take a breather, Pattycake." She added as she jumped out of the car.

I released a heavy sigh as I glanced down at my phone perched in the holster. I reached out for it and immediately began scrolling down my list of contacts until I came across Jacob who also happens to be my speed-dial.

I shouldn't be worried right?

For all I know, he could be on his way right this minute. I trust that he'll keep his promise because I know Jacob would never ever break a promise. I have the bracelet he made me to show for it.

I sighed as I jumped out of the car and shut the door.

"Looks like one crazy party." Alex commented as she observed the mad bunch of people dressed in crazy, creepy, absurd costumes rolling in and out of the Halloween themed house.

I chuckled as I stood next to her.

"Do you really want to go through with this?" I asked nervously as I clutched onto my Ghostbusters themed clutch.

"Yes! You're going to do this. You're not backing out of this." She stated as she began forcibly pulling me forward along with her.

I sighed. "It doesn't look like my kind of scene."

"Nothing is your kind of scene if Jacob isn't around. Can you just for once, forget about Jake and have fun! And only later you can go back to your big, furry wolf and do whatever nasty, beastly stuff you get into under the sheets."

I groaned. "How are you able to do things without Seth?"

She frowned at me. "Um…I'm guessing because I have a life which you most certainly don't seem to have anymore."

"I have a life!" I exclaimed in my defense.

"Okay! Now start living it." She urged as she pushed me onto the porch.

I halted and glared back at her which she only returned with the famous cunning grin and mystic eye of hers.

"Oh, lighten up, girlfriend!" She mentioned as she adjusted her dress from the chest and draped her arm around mine.

We waltzed into the Bloody Murder House that blasted some really loud hard-rock/punk music that shook the house a bit.

The two of us stood there observing the crowd. The mansion was filled with gory decorations and the people weren't far off from the gore as well.

"Okay! All of this is awful." Alex uttered through a grinded-teeth smile. "And dear god it stinks in here!"

"See! I told you this was a bad idea." I tried to squirm out but she stopped me by piercing her long nails into my skin.

Although, it didn't hurt but it was shocking nonetheless.

"Ow!"

"No! We're doing this! We promised each other. We made a pact. We made a pact that we'll be determined to soak up the fun with the rest of our friends, we promised we would refrain from texting our other halves the entire night and we'd get drunk." She aggrandized.

"I don't remember making that pact."

"Well now you do."

As if out of the blue, a contortionist with a beheaded costume came bouncing past us disjointedly whilst a group of guys ran past us in a Chinese dragon costume.

I widened my eyes.

"Let's get a drink! Yeah! We need a drink." Alex quickly said before I asked questions.

However, we were immediately stopped by none other than Felicity Stone.

"Let me guess!" She began as she pointed at me. "Dorothy Gale from the Wizard of Oz."

I smiled and nodded my head as I glanced down at the famous filature polka-dotted, blue dress.

"Really? That's your outfit?" Alex questioned.

I nodded.

"I thought it was a sexy, twentieth century nurse getup."

I scoffed.

"Yeah, you're the inventor of HOT in that outfit! You can literally smell the testosterone and desperation in the room coming from all the guys." Felicity said, giving nasty glances at the boys walking by that even dared to look at me.

I frowned. "Really?"

I wasn't going for being the center of attention.

"I'm so gay for you right now. That's how hot you look." Alex stated.

I blushed. "Um…Thanks."

The dress is actually Alice's dress from way back when. Well, after searching and searching through the costume store for over a week, I didn't exactly find what I wanted so I had to do the one thing I dreaded doing…

Asking Alice for some clothing advice.

Let's just say, after doing that –someone help my soul – I opened up an endless seminar of Alice's top favorite costume outfits and I stumbled across this outfit. I've always loved the Wizard of Oz since I was a teeny-weeny five month old –which in hybrid years is like three years – and I adored Dorothy Gale. One, because she was the only female in the play but also because she resembled who I actually am, someone who is looking for bigger things in life and isn't the conventional girl of the farm, someone totally unique.

Anyway, when I chose the outfit Alice actually told me an interesting story about how she got it. It's actually the original outfit from the 1939 classic!

My mind was blown away.

But I shouldn't be surprised, she's a vampire who's lived a few decades, give or take, so she's been around.

"And you must be…" Felicity said as she turned to Alex. "Sacagawea!"

"I don't know what the hell that is but I'll just spare you all the guessing." Alex said as she twirled around. "I'm Pocahontas!"

"She's basically the same person. Pocahontas was inspired by Sacagawea."

"Actually, quite the antithesis, Pocahontas was not inspired by that Sac-Of-Potatoes!" Alex stated. "I used antithesis _right_ , right?"

I nodded my head but questioned it in my head.

"And…that?" Felicity asked as she gestured to the deadly, knife through her head –fake of course – and the pale, undead makeup she had on.

"Oh! I'm the Zombie-Pocahontas."

Felicity laughed. "Well I'm Sabrina the Teenage Witch meets Hermione Granger meets Tinkerbell." She stated as she gestured to her wand and outfit.

"That's a lot of inspiration to one outfit." I laughed.

"Yeah, I can see the Tinkerbell in the glitter. You overloaded though." Alex stated.

"Whatever," Felicity rolled her eyes as she skipped away and off to a bunch of her friends.

I frowned. Felicity hasn't been herself for the longest time now. I would say it started since the semester began but really, it was ever since April.

"Welcome to _Bloody Murder Night Feast_!" A girl dressed in a bloody, tattered cheerleader outfit came to us with a tray of drinks in her hand. "Drink?"

"Don't mind if we do!" Alex said as she took a red solo cup with vodka tonic.

I, on the other hand, resorted to raspberry mocktail.

"There are so many people here." I commented.

"Yeah," Alex mused as she observed the crowd. "Some of these costumes are awful! I mean, who dresses up as a slime? And Jack the Ripper, can anybody be original?"

"I don't know, I like that gang over there's outfits." I pointed to the Medieval Vikings gang yelling as they kegged.

"Oh, dear god! Groot?" Alex exclaimed. "Justin Bieber! I mean come on!"

I laughed.

"Okay! Listen! Like real talk…I know you'll be honest with more no matter what so be honest now." She began.

I waited.

"Does this outfit make my boobs look big?" Alex asked.

"Um…You look amazing as always." I uttered with nervousness.

She groaned. "I figured you would answer with that."

I smiled, staring at my plastic cup.

Alex suddenly received an incoming text on her phone.

"Seth just sent me a text telling me he's in the room!" Alex's voice raised towards the end.

"What?" I frowned.

Seth is here? But…He's a teacher! He can't be out partying with a bunch of school and college kids.

"He says he's wearing an outfit that allows him to go incognito." She said as if she read my mind.

Of course! It's a costume party! Dwee!

"' _I see you, see if you can spot me'_ " She read aloud before darting her head up to the crowd.

"You're not going to look for him, are you?" I asked.

"And why will I not?" Alex snapped.

"Um…well, for one, you'll be breaking the pact of –"

"Oh! Screw the darn pact!" She stated.

I gasped in shock.

If I remember correctly, it was her that were professing or cementing the pact of 'Girls before Wolf-Bros' and now she's completely debunked it like something that belonged in the trash.

"I was just saying that to make us both feel better. Now that Seth's here…" She trailed off with a shrug.

"So you're just going to drop on me to run off to your boyfriend?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Can we at least talk about this?"

"I thought we just did." She said before running through the crowd when she caught Seth waving at her way from the balcony.

He had on a really convincing Jack Sparrow get up.

"Great conversation," I said sarcastically with a sigh as I transfixed my gaze onto my phone to see Jake hadn't called yet.

Okay. I shouldn't be worrying so much right? He'll be here!

"He's probably just running late." I whispered and nodded to myself reassuringly.

I then moved my gaze to the crowd of dancing people in absurd costumes, partying the hell out of the night with the dance music playing in the background – High by Sir Sly.

 _It feels good to be running from the devil_

 _Another breath, and I'm up another level_

 _It feels good to be up above the clouds_

 _It feels good, for the first time in a long time now_ …

My eyes drifted from the crowd to Justin, dressed in a Tony Manero outfit, and Luke –or should I say, Freddy Krueger – across the room, waving back at me. I smiled with a nod of a head.

I noticed Rea making her way over to the boys in a Goth outfit –which isn't a stretch from her usual outfits – and grinned widely as she gestured to Luke who she was heading over to talk to.

I grinned. I discovered Rea had a crush on Luke from Alex and I found it really cute. I couldn't help but imagine if they dated, we could all start going on group dates in the future.

"Good evening, _mi amore_." I heard a soft, coaxing, suggestive voice whisper to me from behind.

I knew that voice anywhere.

I twirled around to see none other than…Nahuel.

"Nahuel," I hummed. "How are you?"

He smirked. "You look excited to see me."

I rolled my eyes at the cockiness.

"What are you doing here?" I said with a scoff.

"Well, I heard about this Halloween party from a mutual friend and since I've never celebrated Halloween a day in my life, I thought why not seize the opportunity." Nahuel stated as he gestured to his costume.

I smiled.

"What's your ensemble?"

"Well…um…it's nothing really scary or outrageous like some of the costumes I've seen here." He said as a guy dressed in a Mr. Potatohead costume walked on by.

I chuckled.

"I'm dressed as a famous yet ancient witch doctor in the Ticuna Village."

His outfit had lots of animal skins, ruffled wool, and satin beige fabric whilst he had an on outrageously large headgear with tons of feathers and beads, with a large symbol and small statue of a big bellied man with fangs in the center.

It was very creative and ethereal.

"It's definitely creative." I stated.

He smirked his charming smirk as he took a sip of his drink.

"And who are you?"

"Well…um…well, I, uh. Do you know who Dorothy Gale is?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Okay, then you wouldn't know." I laughed. "Let's just say, I'm a Kansas girl who owns a dog and goes on wild adventures."

"And where's your dog? Or is Jacob not feeling the idea of playing what he is?" He joked.

Or at least I think it was a joke.

"No! He'll be here. He's just running a bit late." I told him.

He chewed on his life for a half a second, then leaned toward me with a slow hand extended towards my shoulder and removed a speck of dust from it. I stared at his hand on my shoulder and then looked back at him.

"Thanks,"

He smiled as he played with my long hair.

"Hey, Nessie!" I heard Felicity's voice reach my ears.

I spun around to see her heading towards me with some hor'derves in her grasp.

"You really need to try these hot chili, pepper samosas. They're really good." She said with a chuckle before halting in front of Nahuel and me.

"Oh…I…" She stumbled on words when she locked eyes with Nahuel.

I looked at their faces, both very awkward and uncomfortable.

"Nahuel…" She mumbled out, which would have been inaudible to any human but me.

She all of a sudden hissed in pain as she flew her hand over the side of her neck, clasping it.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She didn't look directly into my eyes but I could tell she was calling out for me. The look she had on was a cry for help.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She replied, her gaze unmovable from Nahuel's face who was quietly sipping his drink.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I'm…I'm going to go look for Luke." She told me before quickly moving through the crowd.

"That was peculiar, right?" Nahuel scoffed.

I frowned as I looked at him. "Do you two know each other?"

"Yes. I helped her plan your birthday party, remember?" He pointed out. "Baby girl, you're not starting to forget like a human, now are you?"

I shook my head and chuckled sweetly.

"I guess I am." I said nervously as I glanced at the ground.

I needed some fresh air. Yeah, I needed some air.

"I'm going to grab some air." I informed.

"Okay. Do you want me to –?"

"I'll be right back." I told him.

I didn't care if I was convincing or not.

I pulled my iPhone out and began dialing Jake's number before calling him.

 _Hey! This is Jake and you've missed me! You know what to do._

"Jake! Where the hell are you? Would you answer your phone?" I demanded before ending the call.

I was going to kill him.

It's been over thirty minutes and he's confirmed late. Now my concern-meter has reached new levels and I don't know how to keep it down. If he would just call me back…

Bump.

"I am so sorry." I claimed after inadvertently bumping into someone.

I looked up to see a lanky man covered in tattoos, probably in his early to mid-twenties glaring down at me with devilish, chilling, intimidating eyes that were encircled by dark eye-liner.

The glare he gave me was bloodcurdling and definitely not friendly at all.

"Watch where you're going," He snarled.

"I'm sorry." I replied. "It won't happen…"

But he immediately just walked on by before I could even attempt to finish my sentence.

He could just be any rude guy out there but there was something about him that was familiar to me, important and I don't recall ever meeting him in my life.

I noticed though, over his numerous tattoos, one stood out for me.

 _Lloyd Dunhill_ in dark, intimidating calligraphy.

Could that be his name?

It doesn't sound familiar to me.

… …

 **Outside**

 _Body's on the pavement_

 _And if you love me, love me but you never let me go_

 _And my roof is on fire and you never let me know_

 _Say you're sorry, honey but you never really show it_

 _And I can leave a party without ever letting you know_

 _Without ever letting you know_

For the past fifteen or twenty minutes, I had been trying to get ahold of Jake. Over text, calls, heck, even FaceTime but he didn't answer all accounts.

I was starting to get agitated and really angry.

Paranoia thoughts fiddled their way through my head. From concern over wherever his is to having thought of him purposely not answering my calls in order to avoid my anger when he tells me he's not actually coming. This should have been something I should have prepared for.

The moment I needed him the most, he doesn't pick up.

I glanced at my wristwatch five minutes later.

After what felt like centuries, Jake finally returned my call.

I gritted my teeth before answering.

"I'm going to murder you." That was the first thing I said. "You better have an Oscar worthy explanation for this."

" _Nessie, I know you're pissed and rightfully so but my phone was dead and my boss was a bitch so I couldn't charge it at work. But I'm not going to make excuses for why I didn't call you sooner, all I tell you is that I'm an idiot and I deserve to be burned by you. I would fully accept that because I probably pissed you off and the last thing I want to see on your face is a frown, so I'm heading into the car right now with my Indiana Jones costume on and I'm going to be there in fifteen minutes so that I can properly apologize to you with my special Jacob-Wolf-Hugs-and-Kisses you so love."_

I fought the urge to laugh or even pucker up a smile.

" _That's if you'll let me?"_

"Just get your ass here and then we'll negotiate your punishment."

" _Damn. I thought my Oscar Winning Speech would get me out of the doghouse."_

I smirked. "That's far from it, doggie. That speech deserved a Teen Choice Award."

He cried. " _You just bruised my ego, you know that, right?"_

I rolled my eyes. "Fifteen minutes!" I told him with a chuckle.

" _Okay. I love you,"_

"Love you too." I said before hanging up.

Thank goodness he was okay! He was still an idiot but my idiot was still _okay_.

Thank goodness nothing happened to him.

… …

 _ **Jacob Black**_

After I finally got off my shift and made it through the heavy traffic on the road, I made it to my apartment where I was able to charge my phone. Little did I know I was rushing for an uproar of missed calls and texts from Nessie when my phone switched back on.

Damn. I was in for it.

I quickly got dressed in my Indiana Jones outfit before running out of the apartment with my phone in my ear when I assured Nessie I'd be there.

" _Fifteen minutes!"_ She said with a cute laugh.

I smiled as I shut the trunk and walked over to the front seat.

"Okay. I love you." I said to her as I stood by the driver side of car, fiddling with my keys.

" _Love you too."_ She replied sweetly before hanging up.

I slipped my phone into my back pocket.

I fumbled with my keys as I was about to unlock the doors when I was subsequently halted by a scent.

A nasty scent.

A _supernatural_ scent.

And it was in this very vicinity.

I slowly slipped my keys into my pocket and clenched my fists together as I prepared to phase.

I turned around to release a menacing, animalistic growl at the intruders.

And my instincts were correct.

There were three vampires standing there, surrounding the area.

"Jacob Black." The middle vampire, I assume was the leader, came forward. "We've heard so much about you…"

I snarled.

I could feel my wolf side rising.

"Who are you?!" I barked.

The leader, a female vampire with piercing, lusty, crimson-red eyes and bleach blonde hair that sat down above her shoulders, appeared in a blink of an eye in front of me and looked me straight in the eye.

I didn't waver, just stood my ground.

My gut kept telling me to phase and annihilate this person but something was stopping me.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I began to lose feeling on my body. I couldn't move.

The female leech smirked a devilish, conniving grin.

"My name is _Cassia_." The leech whispered into my ear before I automatically found myself immobilize and collapsed onto the ground.

I croaked, eyes fixed on the female leech who stood above me with a snarky grin on her face.

"I don't believe we've met." She said, jumping over my body and leaning down.

Subsequently, I felt her vampiric, long-nailed fingers pierce through my stomach. I tried to yelp but no sound seemed to form as all I could do was look into her crimson eyes.

"Dash! Josh!" She called.

The other two vampires appeared.

"Cassia?"

"What do you think we should do with this helpless little puppy?" Cassia murmured as she looked into my drowsy eyes.

My mouth agape. I could feel the blood traveling up my throat as she deepened her nails into my stomach.

I noticed through my deteriorating eyesight that I saw double. Or maybe the male vampires were twins but…

I couldn't…

The last thing I could think about was Nessie's face.

Before everything blacked out.


	28. Chapter 28: I'm Right Here

_**Renesmee Cullen**_

I was staring at the horizon for what felt like hours –but was just seconds – after Jake finally returned my call.

He was on his way, he said.

I should trust that.

I smiled brightly as I stared at the street lights.

I decided it would be ridiculous waiting out here in the cold and sauntered my way back into the house where the party was jamming.

 _I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone_

 _I crashed my car into the bridge_

 _And watched it let it burn_

 _I threw your shit into a bag_

 _And pushed it down the stars_

 _I crashed my car into the bridge_

 _I don't care! (I love it)_

 _I don't care! (I love it)_

I pushed my way through the dancing crowd in search of my friends. I stopped by the bar to skim the room. I caught Alex cuddling up to an incognito Seth on top of the stairs. It is obvious I wouldn't get anything from those two if they were both lost in their little world. I didn't want to burden them with my being a third wheel for fifteen minutes until Jacob came.

"Are you looking for me?" The familiar accented voice of Nahuel caused me to flinch.

I chuckled nervously as I spun around to see Nahuel standing in front of me with a smug yet charming grin.

"Um…No. Well, I'm looking for my friends. But…" I paused, searching the room one last time before putting my attention back onto Nahuel. "It looks like their busy."

Nahuel's smug grin broadened and he nodded his head, taking a sip of his drink.

The scent of warm, fresh _human_ blood floated into my nasal passage like an aroma of well-cooked food. Suddenly, there was a dry ache that burned in my throat, and it hurt more and more every time I breathed in the – gulps – lovely scent. My hand flew up to cup my throat, eyes glancing around the room to figure out where that smell came from.

"It smells good, doesn't it?" Nahuel pointed out.

"Is it you?" I demanded as I glanced at his cup and then back to his crimson lips.  
"Are you serious – Why are you –?"

"Do you want to taste?" He asked, bringing the drink towards me.

I shoved it away in disgust.

"You can't drink that here!" I scolded him.

He laughed.

"You think this is funny?" I snarled.

"Mi carina," He smiled.

"Stop calling me that." I warned him, "I'm not your sweetheart, Nahuel. And you can't feed on humans! At least not in a crowd full of them."

How could he be so reckless?!

I grabbed him by the hand and pulled him to the side, where no humans would hear in.

I glared into his eyes with my arms folded.

"Relax, bonito." He replied, taking a massive swig of his and chugging down every drop of it before crushing the red solo cup. "It's from a blood bank."

"Oh! And that's supposed to make all of this better?" I demanded. "You could get yourself exposed – you could get all of us exposed." I whispered to him.

He pressed his lips together, the smug smile still on the tips.

"What? Why are you smiling like that?"

"We're in a room full of intoxicated, oblivious humans who don't know better at a Halloween Party where much of all drinks are red, gooey substances." He pointed out.

I paused, tapping onto my skin as the thought lingered into my brain.

He wasn't entirely wrong. Nobody could care less what is happening around them. Everyone was too drunk to notice.

"It still doesn't make it better." I said to him.

He frowned. "Shouldn't your dog be here? Why are you so concerned about my doings?"

I didn't answer the question.

He sighed, just as a new song came on. It was an upbeat Latin song that I knew of –and clearly so did Nahuel because suddenly, his smug grin returned and he had a suggestive look on face that had a smoldering intensity to it.

"Dance with me, mi amore?" He uttered seductively as he took both my hands in his.

I shook my head before he could even finish his sentence.

"No."

He nodded, despite my aversion. "Yes!" He muttered, backing up to the dancefloor.

"I don't dance." I told him.

He shook his head. "I don't think so." He pointed out. "It's easy. You just move your hips, _se nota la música_. Feel the music."

Nahuel did a little salsa or cha-cha move before twirling me around.

I laughed. "Okay. You're funny."

As I went to walk away, Nahuel's hand immediately grabbed hold on mine before I found my body spinning around until it came into a halt on his hard chest just as the Spanish music came to its climax.

Chagrin washed through me as I felt his left-hand press against my hip whilst his right hand took my right hand before he moved his body, compelling me to follow his lead.

I stared at the closeness of our bodies and moved back a little before lifting my head to meet with Nahuel's gaze.

He smiled. "You see! You're getting the hang of it."

I forced a smile. "Nahuel…"

"It's purely just fun! Let loose, Renesmee. Don't you ever just want to dance?" He asked me.

I couldn't form coherent words in that moment. Not because I was nervous or anything like that. I just didn't know how to react to this very moment.

I can only imagine what Jake would do if he saw me dancing with Nahuel.

But then Alex's words from the conversation I had with her lingered into my head.

"… _Can you just for once, forget about Jake and have fun!"_

I shook out of my train of thought and smiled.

I rolled my eyes. Alex was right yet again. I never have fun without Jacob. And now that I have the opportunity, you would think I would take it.

I laughed at myself.

"What is the matter, _lindo_ _flor_?" Nahuel asked me.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I replied, staring at the open doorway over his shoulder.

… …

 _ **Jacob Black**_

I felt my eyes flutter open to a blurry and distorted vision of my surroundings. Through my blurry image, I caught the sight of a figure moving about, about a few paces away from me.

I gasped out a heavy breath as I regained my consciousness and then I released a shaky cough that was so low, I was surprised I even heard it.

"Looks like the puppy's awake." A raspy, sinister voice chuckled.

I tried to move but the feeling of shackles and manacles locked onto me stopped me. I lifted my head up to see both my hands and forearms locked securely by shackles as well as my legs, my body in a vertical position against a fence.

My eyes were now focused and I could now see everything. It looked like a dungeon or some underground lair.

My nose smelt the leech's scent. It was a female. But still a leech no less. And I was going rip it to shreds.

I felt a menacing, animalistic growl escape my lips as I tried to shake out of the damned manacles.

"I wouldn't try to get out of those if I were you." The leech stated.

I ignored her as I shook the shackles but when I did that, my body swiveled backwards towards the fence and subsequently, my body was consumed into an electric rage as the electric current coursed through my veins.

I screamed my lungs out as I got electrocuted.

My heart, beating rapidly fast, faster than a turning windmill.

"You've had enough?" The leech

The electrocution stopped.

My bare chest heaved uncontrollably as my head dropped, my body completely weak and drained.

"I could… to rip you to shreds!" I snarled, but although it came out as a faint whisper.

"I bet you wish you could." The female leech spun around to look at me. Her crimson eyes boring into mine, and her disgustingly pale skin glowing in the dark.

I growled as she ran inhumanly to me.

"Jacob Black." The leech uttered, lifting my drivers' license she must of taken from my wallet.

I snarled. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Cassia." She whispered. "But you don't know me, but I know a lot about you."

"You don't know me." I scowled.

She smirked.

The leech spun around.

"I know that you're born and bred in Washington State. You lived with your dad and sister in…La Push, is it?" She asked.

I narrowed my eyes, throat rumbling.

She sneered evilly. "You're in your mid-twenties. I know that you moved here a year and a half ago. I know that you're a part-time Mechanic."

She turned around. "And I also know that you're a werewolf."

I rumbled. "Oh, yeah? Then you know that I can rip your entire body in two with my teeth!"

The leech disparaged my threat with a sinister jeer.

"You mutts are melodramatic, you know that, right?" Cassia laughed. "You lycan-mongrels with your threats 'Ooh! I'm going to kill you with my razor-sharp claws and canines'! Ahh!" She mocked as she ambled around the room.

"Why don't you come closer and I'll demonstrate what I'm capable of."

"Oh, I'd love to see you try, big wolf." She laughed as she sauntered her way towards me.

I shook as she pressed her nose against my perspired bare chest and moving up to my neck, breathing in my scent.

"You lot smell more revolting in person." She pointed out with a scrunched-up nose.

I snarled, my human teeth bared.

She laughed like a serial killer.

"Why don't you act like a good little leech and just sink your fangs into me, huh! Why all of this?" I growled. "Or are you afraid I could actually crush you before you even try?"

The bloodsucker scoffed.

"Hmm." She hummed as her eyes scrutinized my body.

Her eyes landed onto the prominent tattoo of my Nessie's name on my chest.

"Nessie's your girlfriend? Hmm? The _mulatto_ child?" The leech pointed out. "Oh, I bet she's beautiful! I love beautiful girls. I would love to meet her."

I growled, shaking uncontrollably, trying hard to break free from my shackles.

"You stay the hell away from her!" I jeered in her face, seething with my blood boiling.

She guffawed. "Oh, no! The Big Bad Wolf huffs and puffs." She smiled. "I bet it'll be a shame if anything were to happen to her."

"You sick freak! Stay the fuck away from her, you bloodsucker!" I seethed, spitting right into her face.

"Now let's cut out of the formality crap." She stated as she came to a halt. "How many of your kind exists?"

I grinded my teeth.

"Who's your creator?!" She demanded.

My creator?

But I didn't answer to the leech, all I did was scowl. All I wanted to do was phase right then and there, but the bloodsucker had somehow made it not possible.

"Oh, you're not gonna talk huh?" She questioned. Her red eyes into mine. "I can make you talk then."

Suddenly, I felt my stomach churn and tighten before the rest of my body was overcome by a wave of pain and then limited breath came forth. I croaked, trying to breathe but I couldn't. I couldn't breathe.

"Gah!" I cried out.

… …

 _ **Seth Clearwater**_

"The Grand Canyon?" My imprint, Alex chuckled in a beautiful tune, holding onto my knee as she laughed.

"Yes. I'm serious. I want to Bungee Jump from the top of the Grand Canyon. Didn't you ever wake up and want to experience everything life had to offer and not feel sheltered in mundane activities?" I pointed out.

"Of course, I have a Bucket List for that. But Bungee Jumping from the Grand Canyon is not one of them."

"You have a Bucket List?"

Alex nodded her head. "Mhmm." She hummed before pulling a creased piece paper of from her Jack-O-Lantern and beginning to read through it.

"You keep it your Bucket List on you all the time?" I laughed.

She nodded.

"Okay. You better be ready for this!" She began before reading from the bottom. "No.40 Plant a nuclear bomb in your brother's underwear – Okay, that plan's still in motion. No. 39. Petition to get a million signatures for a F.R.I.E.N.D.S. reboot, No. 38. Go on a with Channing Tatum before he gets old, fat and ugly –okay this was when I was twelve before I met you."

"12? You wanted to go on a date with Channing Tatum at 12?" I questioned in shock.

"Don't act all surprised. Have you met me?"

I shrugged. I guess she wasn't wrong.

"No.24. Meet and have a cocktail party with every cast of the Real Housewives of New York, New Jersey and Atlanta, No.15. Have a slumber party with Jennifer Lawrence, No.9 Ride the Tilter Whirl, No. 7. I want to have a picnic on Mount Fiji No.5. Eat every delicacy of the world in one day, No.4. Watch a movie with Michelle Obama, Oprah and Tonya Harding -I wanna know why she did what she did, No.3. Stay a badass at 50. No.2. Become a well-renowned professional dancer and…No.1. Continue to love your stupid wolf even if he annoys you sometimes."

I smiled at the last one.

"Wow…Uh. Remind me never again to doubt your judgement. Talk about dedication."

She laughed before drifting her eyes over to the dancefloor with Shawn Mendes playing in the background.

 _Something big I feel it happening_

 _Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh_

 _Whoa, oh, oh_

 _Something big!_

She hissed.

"Look at them." She commented with a look of distaste.

I frowned as I followed her gaze.

"Who?"

"The very disturbing and uncomfortable display going on over there." Alex mentioned, pointing towards Nessie dancing with Nahuel.

Wait! Nessie dancing with… _Nahuel_?

If Jacob were here, he'd chew the hybrid's head off clean. But I was more shocked by Nessie's willingness. I'm sure the girl is smart enough to know the dude's real intentions. I'm sure she was aware he wanted to be more than just a family friend to her.

"I don't like him." Alex commented.

"Me neither, and I like everybody." I told her.

Alex shook her head. "I don't like his cockiness and the whole Spanish pretty boy attitude of his. I mean, who is he really?"

"Well, as much as his personality stinks, Nessie's family does owe a great gratitude to him. If it wasn't for him, we'd probably be fighting for our lives." I told her.

She scoffed. "No wonder he's so narcissistic. Y'all are kissing up to his ass."

I smiled, playing with her hair.

"What does Jake have to say about him?" Alex asked.

I shrugged. "He's not a fan but he's not worried or threatened by him at all."

Alex nodded. "Hmm."

I laughed. "What is it?"

"You don't think…that maybe Nessie could potentially find his egotistical ways endearing?" She asked me, tilting her body side-ways from in between my legs to face me.

I stared at her with cocked eyebrows. "No. Of course not. Nessie would never do that."

"I mean –I know that. She and Jake are grossly in love and all that which is great, but this dude doesn't look like he'll never stop trying."

I glanced at the two again. Nessie laughing and rolling her eyes at a stupid dance move Nahuel did to try to impress her.

Hmm. It's been eight years since we all got the joy and pleasure of watching the messy and miserable love triangle that involved Jake and a vamp. Would be fun to see history repeating. Well kind of. Haha! That will be hilarious. Poor Leah's going to lose her head! (which would solve many problems, am I right?)

But no, I don't think that'll ever happen. Nessie and Jake are in too deep and their imprint is strong that it's hard to even to believe they don't ever think about each other for more than 3 seconds.

"Where is he anyway?" Alex questioned. "Jacob. Isn't he supposed to be here?"

I frowned. He told me he'd be stuck at work for a while and that he'd be at the party in thirty minutes. Well it has been almost two hours since then. Jacob isn't necessarily the King of Punctuality but he's never late to anything. Especially when a good party is involved. When says he'll be there, he'll be there.

"He is…" I said and deepened my frown.

Something's not right.

"Don't you and Jake have some weird wolf telepathy? He is the alpha, right? Can't you contact him through the telepathy?"

I scoffed. "It only works when we're both in wolf form."

She pursed her lips, her eyebrows creased.

"Well can't you give him a call?" She pointed out.

I sighed. "Yeah, I probably should." I replied.

I dug into back pocket to retrieve my cell to call Jake but as I did this, the phone vibrated in my hands as Embry called.

I frowned as I answered the call.

"Sup Em?"

"Seth! Thank god! Why don't you answer your freaking phone? We've got a major problem!" Embry uttered frantically.

"Wait – Back up! Calm down dude. What's going on?" I questioned.

"It's Jake!" He shouted. It sounded like he was outside. "I tried getting ahold of him when I got home from work, but he didn't answer his phone. I saw his car and bike in the parking, but he wasn't home. I thought he might have went for a run but then I saw his phone on ground and…"

I waited for the inevitable.

Something happened to him. I could feel it in my bones. I knew I felt something was off today, but Embry was just about to confirm my thoughts.

"I think Jake's missing."

"What?" I exclaimed.

I still had to react to it.

Alex stared back at me with shock and curiosity.

"I think someone –or something took him. You need to get out of there and help me find him! I can't reach him in wolf form, so he must still be human."

"Come on. He's probably taking a jog."

"A jog in the middle of the night, Seth?" Embry yelled.

"Well…It is Jake. He's a weirdo like that. I mean, remember the time –"

"Seth!" Embry yelped.

"Okay! Okay! Where are you now?" I demanded, glancing at my Alex and standing up with her following my lead.

"I'm currently retracing his scent. I can get a better lock on it when I'm phased." He reported. "I think I also smell the scent of bloodsuckers."

I parted my lips.

"Seth. I need your help finding him. You gotta contact the Cullen's."

"Okay. I'm on my way." I told him before we both hung up.

"What's going on?" Alex asked me/

I stared for a second before I turned to her. "Jake's missing, and we think he was abducted. And I think by vampires."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "How can Jake be taken?"

"I don't know. But I have to go find him." I said as I started walking swiftly through the crowds.

"Well I'm coming with you."

"The hell you are. I can't have you in any kind of danger." I told her.

"Seth, I'm not some helpless girl. I can fend and fight for myself. I'm fully loaded." She told me.

"I know you are but Lexi–"

"Jacob is a friend of mine too." She expressed. "I'm coming with you. And I don't need your permission."

I groaned, realizing I won't be winning this fight.

"Fine. But we need to move fast."

"What are we going to tell Nessie?" She asked me.

I paused for a second. _What are we really going to tell Nessie?_ I thought to myself.

"I don't know but –"

"Tell me what?" Nessie appeared, causing both Alex and I to flinch.

I couldn't form any words and glanced at Alex who had the same problem.

"What's going on, guys?" She asked in newfound panic as she looked at both our expressionless faces.

Nahuel suddenly appeared from behind her.

"What happened?" Nessie asked with a voice that was cracking.

… …

 _ **Embry Call**_

After getting home and realizing Jake was missing in action, I knew I needed to get ahold of Seth to let him know. Damn. Never in a million years did I think Jake of all people would go rouge…or go missing. I mean, the thought that Jake would be taken by bloodsuckers is laughable because he could decapitate three of them in one fell swoop.

However, I don't think I was convinced this time around that he won. Something happened to Jake.

And we can't be going in blind searching for him.

We needed help.

We needed recruitment.

We needed…The A-Team.

We needed the Avengers!

Well not exactly, we only really needed The Cullen's but…I just love to hype and psyche things up.

I hopped into Jake's abandoned Mercedes and pulled out the parking and drove frantically down the road.

I dialed Jennifer's number for the fifth time after calling Seth and searching every possible place he could be.

 _Hey, this is Jenny! And not Jenny from the block. You've missed me, you know what to do._

I cussed as I cut the call and tossed my phone onto the holder and made a turn to Jennifer's apartment on my way to Jake's work.

I then picked up the speed as soon as the lightning and thunder struck. I looked out my windshield to see the dark clouds forming in the night sky.

I cussed and pressed harder on the accelerate.

When I reached Jennifer's apartment building, I jumped out the car and stormed into it, following someone who was heading out and flew up the stairs.

When I made it to Jennifer's loft, I knocked on her door three times but there was no answer.

I banged harder on her door for another three times.

"I'm coming!" I heard her reply groggily before the door flung open.

"What the hell have you been doing?" I questioned, panting like crazy.

"Um…sleeping, what the hell have you been doing?"

"Why don't you answer your phone?" I demanded. She frowned. "You didn't receive any calls or texts?"

She deepened her frown before charging superhumanly to her bedroom nightstand. I followed her tail but not as quickly.

"My phone's dead?" She said.

"You haven't seen Jake today, have you? In the last hour?" I asked.

"No. I haven't."

I cussed.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking back at me.

"Jake's missing. I think he's been abducted."

"What? How? By who?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure bloodsuckers are involved." I growled with gritted teeth.

Her eyes widened.

"Jennifer, I need your help finding him."

She nodded. "Of course."

Jennifer and I ran out of the loft building in the now drizzling rain. I flew past and abandoned my truck and charged towards the bushes that led to the woods. I paused when Jennifer didn't follow me.

"Aren't we taking the car?"

"I can get a better lock on his trails as a wolf. Are you scared of the rain messing up your hair?"

Jennifer scoffed. "No!"

However, her cheeks flushed which told me otherwise.

I cocked an eyebrow. "It's faster when we run on foot."

She nodded and glanced up at the cloudy sky, a lightning appearing.

"Are you up for the challenge?"

She rolled her eyes and loped my way, scuttling past me into the woods. I smirked and followed her tail before jumping and phasing on the fly, ripping all my clothing in the process.

Jennifer saw this and tumbled backwards and fell into the wet and muddy ground.

I barked and grumbled as I approached her, my large horse like wolf frame towering over her. Her face was stricken with horror and fright as she saw me in my wolf state for the first time. She recoiled in her state and I realized then that I might've scared her off.

I purred and dropped down to my hind knees and to her level, causing her to visibly soften.

 _Although this image would look cute in any other situation. We kinda have a problem here, Embry! Our boss went MIA! Just a reminder._ Seth's thoughts flooded my brain.

 _Oh crap! Sorry! You're right._ I replied before nudging my head towards Jennifer, urging her to get up.

She nodded her head. "Okay!" She understood and slowly stood up from the ground, dusting off some of the mud off her jeans.

 _Where are you?_ I questioned. The telepathy worked and was clear, so he must have been close by.

 _Close to the clearing. Where are you?_ Seth replied.

To answer, I unconstrained a loud and brooding howl into the air.

I waited for a few seconds before I heard Seth howl back from the distance.

"Is that Seth?" Jennifer guessed it right.

I nodded my wolf head before charging towards the direction of Seth's howl whilst Jennifer followed my tail, not as quickly but steady and close.

 _Who are you with?_ I asked as I flew through the heavy infested oak and pine trees.

 _Nahuel is helping me search for Jake while Nessie let's the Cullen's know about what happened and Alex gets a hold of her family for backup._

 _Did you tell Nessie?_ I questioned.

 _I couldn't keep this from her._ Seth answered

That's true. Nessie would kill us if we kept this from her. Especially if we didn't find him.

 _Don't be such a pessimistic puss, Em! We'll find him._ Seth's annoying optimism and enthusiastic tone.

I sighed, mentally rolling my eyes.

"Where are we going, Embry?" Jennifer asked me as she ran on the other side.

 _Seth! How far out are you in the clearing?_ I asked him, jumping over a giant log.

 _Not very far._

 _Okay! Wait there. I'm on my way._

… …

 _ **Seth Clearwater**_

We ran out of the party, Nessie leading as she charged frantically and almost superhumanly through the crowds, after we told her Jake was _possibly_ missing.

"Nessie! Wait!" Alex and I called out as we followed her out.

She halted in the middle of the road and almost instantaneously broke down in a vicious sob as her hybrid legs weakened on her.

"W-w-what –How could this happen? This isn't supposed to happen!" She cried out. "We need to find him! We have to find him."

"Nessie, calm down –" I urged as I approached her, my hands raised.

"H-h-how am I supposed to calm down when you told my boyfriend is missing?! How is one supposed to interpret that?" She demanded, incautiously kicking a tyre with her heel (ultimately punching it) and running a hand through her hair.

Damn. Now I'm really thinking the way I said "Jake's been abducted by vampires" might have come off a little too rough and morbid than what I was going for.

"We don't know that for sure, Nessie." Alex tried to ease her best friend. "Okay let's just think for a second. When was the last time you saw Jake today? Was he a little off or little weird?"

I shook my head. "He seemed fine this morning."

Nessie shook her head, sniffing. "I talked to him about an hour ago. He told me he'd be here in fifteen minutes."

"Where do you think he was in that moment?" Alex asked.

Nessie thought.

I answered for her. "He was still back in the apartment."

Alex thought for a second before bulging her eyes.

"I think I know where he is." Alex replied.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

How would she know that?

She didn't give me time to question her though.

"Nessie. I think my dad can help." Alex told me.

"I can help as well." Nahuel pointed out.

I honestly didn't realize he followed us out.

"The hell not. You stay here and enjoy the party." Alex snarled.

Nahuel frowned at her.

"Alex…" I warned her. She eyed me, but I ignored her. "Sure. Nahuel. You can help us find him."

"Nahuel and I will head north into the woods. I will contact Embry in our wolf form whilst you and Nessie get ahold of the Cullen's."

"No! I'm coming with you. I want to find him!"

"And you will…we just need back up. You need to let your family know first." I told the visibly distraught girl, but I was putting my focus on Alex to receive and deliver the message.

Alex nodded her head.

"Okay. Nessie. Give me your keys." Alex said to Nessie who obliged without a word.

As Alex took Nessie's hand in hers and began walking over to Nessie's car, I grabbed her freehand and caused her to turn to me.

"Be careful," I told her.

She replied with a nod and a small smile.

"You too." She mouthed before running over to Nessie's Toyota Camry.

I turned to Nahuel who had a small, sly and smug smirk on his face but disappeared so quickly, I didn't think I caught it.

"Let's go." I told him before we both ran into the woods and I phased immediately when I was sure we were out of human eyes and ran to the clearing where I would meet up with Embry.

After conversing with Embry via our wolf telepathy, I released a howl to send my location to him and he howled in return to signal that he received the message and that he was on his way.

Not more than a minute or two later, Embry appeared with Jennifer.

 _Why did you bring this dude?_ Embry pointed out, eying Nahuel who was now arguing with his sister Jennifer about her being there.

 _He wanted to help. Although I think he is just doing it to please Nessie or whatever. Doubt he really cares about what happens to Jake._ I told him. I suddenly did a play-by-play of Nessie's reaction to the news of Jake going MIA.

 _Damn_! Embry commented sadly.

 _Yeah. We need to get him fast before she literally loses her mind._ I tried to make humor of the situation, but I was also getting super worried and nervous. Jacob wasn't only our boss, but he was our brother, our best friend, the main man. And the thought of anything happening to our leader was almost unthinkable.

 _Stop moping around, kid. We'll find him. But we won't do that if we're sitting around thinking about what might not happen._ Embry stated.

 _You're right. God you're right._ I replied, shaking my wolf head and getting into the groove. I took a whiff of the air to catch even a little lock of Jake's scent.

 _East_. I darted my head towards the bickering siblings and growled before charging into the eastern direction.

Embry followed swiftly behind me and the two hybrids followed closely on his tail.

"I don't think that friend of Renesmee likes me very much? Who is she anyway?"

I felt a growl threaten to erupt as he mentioned Alex.

"Are you serious right now, brother?" Jennifer questioned and then she started ranting off in Spanish.

Or was it Portuguese?

I took Spanish as a subject in high school. I wasn't a stellar student in it obviously, but I do know some phrases like _Por favor_ and… _Bonjour_.

Wait was that French?

"There's a time and place for everything, Nahuel!" Jennifer told her brother off.

"What is the matter, sister? You've been snippy at me ever since Renesmee's 8th year party."

"Do you even have to ask why?" Jennifer questioned. "You chose Nessie over me? Your blood sister?"

"No, I didn't! I think you're overreacting?"

"Overreacting?" Jennifer scoffed, jumping over a log. "Are you serious right now, Nahuel?"

"Don't be such a child, Jennie." He told her.

Embry must have been just as irritated at the bickering as I was and growled at Nahuel which automatically shut him up.

A new scent reached my nostrils. I sniffed the air.

 _You smell that?_ I asked.

 _A vampire?_ Embry said, gearing up to attack mode.

I smelt the scent again and then another followed soon after.

 _False alarm. It's Emmett and I think Jasper. They must be close by. Nessie and Alex are quick._ I replied. I was the most skilled in the senses department in the wolf pack. I was a keen supernatural detector which meant I was able to locate a vampire scent before any other wolf did. Glad I still haven't lost my touch after many years.

 _You're not old! And it isn't that impressive. Get over yourself._ Embry stated.

 _I knew you've always been jealous of my ability!_ I fired back with a mental laugh.

He growled _. Focus, Seth_.

 _Oh, right!_ I quickly answered.

Moments later, we finally met up with Jasper and Emmett on the edge of the clearing.

"Seth. Embry." Jasper said, nodding and acknowledging Nahuel and Jennifer. "Nessie told us what happened. We're tracking Jake from the Eastern border. Alex's family says they met three vampires a week ago who took one of their henchmen's life. They think it's the same vampires and they know where they could be."

"Follow us." Emmett stated before taking the lead and retreating the opposite direction.

Embry and I exchanged a look before we followed their tail.

 _Do you think the big guy is gaining a few?_ I pointed out.

 _What?_ Embry retorted.

 _Fatherhood changed the dude._ I joked.

 _Oh god…_ Embry rolled his eyes.

… …

 _ **Jacob Black**_

I must have been in this darn place for days but really it was probably for hours. I was still

The leech stood uncomfortably still in the center of the room for over fifteen minutes staring at me.

"So, you're friends with vampires, huh?" Cassia asked. I didn't answer. "H-how is that possible? Aren't we all supposed to be sworn enemies?"

I pressed my lips together, sweat oozing off my exposed body.

"You're not gonna talk, are you?" The bloodsucker questioned.

My eyes were fixed on the female bloodsucker, no blink whatsoever as my hands and legs were in shackles.

She ran towards me and looked me straight in the eyes. Her bloodcurdling red eyes piercing through mine as she held onto my jaw, crushing it with her fingers.

"Tell me who your leader is!" She demanded.

I growled and spat in her face.

She snarled in fury and bared her fangs before letting go of me and wiping her face.

"Dash! Josh!" She called out in anger.

Then suddenly, two other leeches came flying into the room. They were just as sordid as the woman. Only it was double the stench. These leeches looked identical.

"Yes, Cassia!" They replied in unison.

"Watch this mutt for me while I head out for a few." She said with a disgusted look on her face as she eyed me. "And try to get him to start talking."

The twin bloodsucker smiled deviously as their leader, presumably, flew out of the out of the lair.

"Why do we get to be stuck with the pooch?" One half of the bloodsucking duo mentioned.

"Obviously Cassia trusts that we can get this mongrel to talk!" The other leech said as he walked up to me.

I stared at the ground.

"Ooh! Doggy has a pouty face." He laughed aloud as he edged closer to me. "When we're done with you. We're going to chop you up, rip you from limb to limb. Go to town."

I clenched my fists together and I felt the shackles loosen.

The naïve vamp continued laughing away.

As his nasty stench flowed through my nostrils as he came closer to me, I immediately reacted and bit his entire right ear out, igniting a shriek before I broke through my chains and fell hard onto the ground.

The leeches were shocked for a second as they watched me breathing heavy, my body heating up, before deciding to react.

But before they could do anything, I phased to my wolf form and stood on all fours, now locking eyes with the two kid vampires I was now towering over.

They were panicked.

Good!

Now I can be the one to rip them apart.

As I charged for them though, I was immediately caught off guard when the leader returned, and I was flung against the wall.

I growled as I stood up on my legs and sprinted at her with my canines bared. She smirked and flew above me the minute I lunged for her.

I snarled.

"Get him!" She told the leeches and before I could even react, my entire wolf frame was held back.

I tried to break free, my teeth grinding into on of the bloodsucker's shoulder but then was halted when I felt the familiar visceral reaction that caused pain on my body. My eyes then darted to the female parasite who had a distinctive look on her face.

"Looks like we won't get anywhere with you. So I guess we just have to kill you."

 _Jake! Jake! Jake!_ I heard Seth's voice screaming in my head. _Embry! Guys! No – It's Jake. We're coming for you Jake._

 _No! Don't!_ I warned.

But then I realized I was too late. I could smell their scent miles away and it was getting stronger.

And the leeches noticed to.

Cassia growled at me. "I see your friends are here to save the day!" She glared at her minions. "Extract his memory and replace it with something else."

I snarled as I suddenly felt the vampires' hands touch my head.

"I want you to send a message to your friends," The female leech state with a smirk.

… …

 _ **Renesmee Cullen**_

We had been running. Running for god knows how long. I didn't care. All I cared about was finding my wolf, my man, my protector…my Jacob.

"Nessie! Slow down!" My mother said to me.

I didn't answer as I kept running.

All the possibilities of what could have happened to him flooded my brain and none of them were positive. I couldn't think about anything else. I had to find him.

My family –Dad, Mom, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle – were searching Jake, chanting his name in this ditchy and dodgy dry place. Embry and Seth were closely behind and Nahuel and Jennifer accompanied us as well. I glanced over to the side to see two large 4x4 vehicles, Alex in one of them with her and her dad and weapons in hand.

"Nessie! Sweetheart! Slow down." Edward urged me.

"No! Dad! I-I need to find him!"

"Just wait!" He took my hand and stopped, causing everyone else to halt as he smelt the air before glancing down at the sewer.

"We've been running around in circles." He commented.

I frowned.

Instead of elaborating, he slammed his foot onto the sewage opening, shattering it open before dropping down gracefully. I glanced at my mother who shrugged her shoulders.

New vampire scents reached our nostrils.

"Vampires!" Jasper commented.

"They're on the run." Emmett said.

"Jasper, Emmett! Go!" Carlisle instructed them.

They didn't need to be told twice and they both vanished into thin air.

"What's going on, Carlisle?" Alessandro, Alex's dad asked out of the car.

Carlisle went over to talk to them whilst Alex walked up to me.

"Dad?!" I called out to my father down in the dark, sewage infested gutter.

"Come down!" Edward told me.

I felt my breathing hitch.

"Mom?"

She nodded.

I dropped into the opening and landed on my feet in the smelly drain. My mother followed soon after and so did Alex, although someone had to catch her because it was a long way down.

"I smelt Jacob's scent strongest here." Edward stated as he led the way, Alex momentarily flipping her flashlight on to see since she didn't have X-ray vision like us immortals.

"They were clever in picking this ditch because the strong smells would mask their scents which would make it harder to track them." My father pointed out.

"Is he far?" I asked, ignoring his observation.

He shook his head as we jogged down the dark, tunnel-like sewer.

 _Dad!_ I cried out in my head.

He didn't turn or answer, but I knew was listening.

 _W-what if we don't find him? And if we do – what if – what if –?_ I couldn't even get the words out in my head.

"We'll find him." He assured me. "Turn here." He replied as he turned to the left, leading to another long path.

"Jake!" I called out.

"Jacob!" My mother followed.

And then I suddenly heard a light, slow heartbeat.

I felt my legs involuntarily start running fast.

"Jake!" I screamed as I followed the sound and vibrations of his heartbeat.

Thud. Thud.

Thud.

Thud. Thud.

Thud.

We came across an open a pool of dirty water, streaming down and glowing with the moonlight shining on it before I noticed an open, vacant opening on the opposite end.

He must be there!

"Hold on! It's acidic water." My mom asked.

"How do you know?" Bella asked.

"Look and the water bubbling. It smells like a mixture of toxic acids and Molotov which could cause a chemical reaction. The water could burn us. So, we just have to jump over it."

"I'll just…stay over here!" Alex quickly replied, nodding her head.

"I'll go in first." Edward warned. It was clear there was nobody dangerous here because he would have heard their thoughts.

I didn't have time for that. I needed to see him now.

"Nessie! No!" Edward tried to stop me.

I leaped across the almost 25 ft long stream of water and landing into the opening. I gasped as I felt my leg sprain slightly, but I ignored it as I walked into the dungeon-lair like room and searched my reason for existence.

I caught the sight of Jacob lying on the ground.

"Jacob!" I cried out, tears streaming from my face as I ran to him.

I collapsed onto the ground, placing his head on my legs.

"Jake!" I sobbed, holding his face in my hands.

His eyes fluttered open weakly.

"Nessie?" I heard him whisper, almost inaudibly.

"Jake. I'm right here!" I assured him as he weakly touched my hair with his shaking hand. "I'm right here." I said, kissing his lips.

… …

We got Jake home from that dungeon and into Carlisle's care who treated him. After he was done, we discussed what happened. Jake said he didn't remember a thing. Only that he woke up naked in a ditch and was basically tortured.

Jasper and Emmett returned with nothing. They said they vampires were too far out to catch.

We thanked everyone that helped us find Jake. Alex's father agreed to keep an eye out and communicate with the family if any leads come. He and Carlisle also agreed with work together in tracking and solving this vampire activity if and when it persists.

I was just so relieved Jake was okay that I couldn't care about anything else.

After getting dressed in comfortable clothing, just a hoodie and some jeggings, I snuck into Jake's resting room in the Cullen house while the rest of my family talked.

He was sleeping soundly on his chest on the bed.

I smiled as I silently pulled up a chair and took a seat beside him. I pulled the sleeves of my hoodie and crossed my arms and placed them on the edge of his bed and leaned in to look at his beautiful sleeping face. His nose inhaling and exhaling heavy as he snored. I could watch him for hours. For all I know, maybe I did.

I smiled widely as I removed a strand of hair sticking out of his sweaty face before running my fingers through his lustrous, jet black locks.

He suddenly breathed in heavily before batting his eyes open and his dusky brown eyes met my milk chocolate ones.

"Hey." I murmured.

"Mmm…Hey," He smirked.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to wake you."

"I like it when you wake me up." He joked. I chuckled. "How are you feeling?" He asked me.

Ugh. That's so Jake! Even in the midst of clear pain, all he was thinking was how I was doing.

"I should be asking you that question." I told him, my eyes filled with pain for him.

"I'll be fine. I'm Jacob Freaking Black," He sniggered weakly.

"Looks like your ego isn't bruised." I teased.

He smirked. "Sorry I missed the party."

I shushed him. "Shh." I shook my head. "I don't care about that. All I care about is you."

He nodded. "I know." He replied faintly.

There was comfortable silence.

"Carlisle and Edward are working out a plan of action. We need to be on red alert from now on. We'll need to stick together. Dad thinks I'll need an escort from now on."

"Hmm…Can I apply for the job?" He joked.

I laughed. "At this rate, I don't think he'll be opposed if I sleep over at your house more often."

"I guess this was a good thing in a way."

I shrugged. "I guess." I joked back although I didn't feel like it was a joke. It didn't feel right.

"We'll figure this out. We'll find these vampires who did this to you." I assured him, gripping his head.

He smirked. "Come here." He whispered to me.

I felt my lips curve as I leaned in to plant a soft yet lingering kiss on his thin lips before pulling away to smile at him.

"I was thinking. Why don't we just…leave town for a couple of weeks? I mean we're going to Washington in two weeks for Jared and Kim's wedding so why don't we leave two weeks earlier?" I suggested.

After tonight, I'd think Jake and I could use an escape from the world in Oakland Woods. I don't know how we'll convince my dad or granddad though but, I still think we need it.

"What about school?"

"My grades are stellar. I have a 5.0 GPA in almost all my subjects." I pointed out. "And it's Thanksgiving break in two weeks anyway. Jake. We need this."

He looked like he was contemplating or thinking about it for a second before he smiled back at me.

"Okay." He replied.

"Really?" I exclaimed.

"You're right. I sure need a break from work as well so, why not? We can hang out with the rest of the pack and have a La Push party."

I laughed and nodded my head, leaning in to peck his lips briefly before kissing his forehead.

"So, it's settled then." I said, resting my chin on my arms with my eyes firmly locked in his and my fingers stroking his scruffy face.

For the next two days of Jake's recovery, we tried convincing my family to fly to Forks for the next few weeks. I talked to my grandpa Charlie and he didn't mind, in fact, he got a kick out of it knowing that he'll see his favorite granddaughter(and only granddaughter). Obviously, my father tried to oppose but when I brought up Charlie, my mom was quick to convince him otherwise. I knew my dad didn't want to let me go, especially after what happened to Jake. He'd want to tag along with me or have me stay here under his nose if that were the case, but we needed this. Jake and I needed alone time away from life's pressures for a little while.

So after much deliberation and arguments, Edward gave in and boarded us two flights to Seattle Washington that same night.

… …

 **A/N: I'm back from the dead y'all! I know it's been forever and you probably thought I ghosted on you all but no, I've just been a busy bee! Also having a baby under two is literally stressful enough now add work…family…life…well you get it.**

 **Anyway! I hope at least a few of you stick around because I'm not going anywhere any time soon.**

 **Please review your thoughts on the chapter.**

I walked into the kitchen where I assumed some of my other friends were

Smoldering intensity

 _This is the moment_

 _Tonight, is the night_

 _We'll fight till it's over_

 _So, we put our hands up_

 _Like the city can't hold us_

 _Like the city can't hold us_

"You know the phrase 'Christmas comes early'? Well, Halloween came early for me." The quirky girl stated.

"Nobody's noticing your presence because A, your costume is so last season and B, we all just pretend to like and tolerate you."

"Guys, like real talk…Does this outfit make my boobs big?"


	29. Chapter 29: To Marry or Not To Marry

_**Renesmee Cullen**_

Jacob and I were in Forks, Washington for more than a week now. I was visiting my grandpa Charlie, playing catch up with each other. Charlie was never one to wear his emotions on his sleeves, but when he found out I was coming over two weeks earlier than planned it was almost hard for him to contain his happiness. It was great spending time with my maternal grandfather. Not that I had any favorites between him and Carlisle. They both had different qualities I enjoyed. Carlisle was the more knowledgeable and almost parental granddad whilst Charlie was the more fun, hilarious and someone I could befriend.

And what was also fun about staying with Charlie and Sue was the fact that I was living with humans. No supernatural abilities. No super hearing. No mindreading. It was just normal.

I guess that's why Jacob was able to sneak into the room every night after Charlie always chased him away.

That's also another cool thing about staying with Charlie. I got to sleep in the room my mom slept in as a human.

It was awesome fun staying with him and Sue, but I also wanted to spend more time with Jacob and his friends as well.

"Nessie! Jacob's here!" He called out.

Like I didn't hear his Rabbit drive here two minutes ago.

"Coming!"

There was a ring on the doorbell and I immediately dropped what I was doing and charged superhumanly out of the bedroom that used to belong to my mother.

"Don't worry! I'll get it!" I called out as I descended the stairs, watching Charlie walk to the door.

He looked back at me.

"It's okay!" I told him with a wide grin.

He rolled his eyes. "All right." He replied, murmuring 'kids' under his breath as he walked back to his couch and continued watching his football game.

I rolled my eyes, biting my lip before opening the door where my eyes suddenly met with my wolf's eyes.

"Hey you." Jake grinned, showing his perfect rows of teeth.

"Hey you back!" I giggled as I draped my arms around his neck and gave him tight embrace with him returning the hug.

"Are you ready?" He asked me as we pulled away.

"Yeah, I just need to take a few things."

He nodded his head before moving his focus around the vicinity. His protective face on.

"What is it?" I asked in concern.

He didn't answer after a while of certifying the area before turning to me with a reassuring smile.

"Nothing."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Jake. Everything is fine. We're fine. I'm safe here." I told him as ran my fingers through the sides of his hair.

He smiled but I knew he wasn't convinced. He had been extra snippy and alert ever since last week. And who could blame him? There are creeps out there.

"Come in," I said as I invited him in and closed the door behind him.

"Hey, Charlie!" Jake greeted with a wave.

Charlie waved his beer but didn't move his eyes off the flat screen.

"I'm just going to grab my stuff and be down in a minute. You'll okay waiting, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, of course!" He said to me with an adoring smile.

I grinned and got on my tip toe to kiss his cheek before running up the stairs to my mom's old room while Jake created small talk with Grandpa Charlie downstairs.

I checked myself out in the mirror. I was dressed in a floral smock top and dark blue skinny jeans and flats with minimal makeup on my face. I decided to tie my bronze hair in a neat wavy ponytail.

I grabbed my overnight bag and my strappy side-handbag before running out the room and down the stairs.

I walked into the living room where both Charlie and Jake were watching the game between the Giants and Green Bay Packers.

"Hey!" I called. Jake's head darted to me whilst Charlie screamed at the screen. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Jake replied as he jumped off the ground and grabbed his keys and phone off the coffee table.

"Come on!" Charlie screamed at the two-point conversion and the quarterback sneaking.

He walked to me and took my overnight bag in his hands. I smiled up at him.

"Thanks."

"Uh…Grandpa?" I called for him. He turned to look at me. "You sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah! Don't worry about me, kiddo. I've got my two best friends here with me." He said, gesturing to his beer and the T.V. "Plus, Sue will be here soon."

Right! Sue went to stop by her daughter, Leah's house for the morning. Ever since I got here, I only ever saw Leah once when she came in to drop something for her mom. She didn't stay long though. I managed to greet her though and we had a little small talk but nothing major. I knew she didn't particularly like me or my family, but I guess she was always a lot uh… 'friendlier' to me because I didn't act or look much like a vampire to her. I wasn't as repulsive to her I guess.

You take what you can get right?

"Okay. Well we're heading out."

"See you kids later!" He said with his famous Charlie smile.

I smiled back as I took Jake's hand and opened the door before walking out with him behind.

"I don't think Charlie likes me very much." Jake told me as he buttoned a pocket of his cargo pants and flipped his keys.

I chuckled. "That's random. Why do you think that?"

"Well, for one. I'm dating his only granddaughter, to him I'm a whole lot older than you even though I don't look it and he's a chief of the police department. To him, I'm a pedophile." He told me as he opened his Rabbit door for me.

I hopped in and he shut the door before jogging over to the drivers' seat.

"I think he's just trying to get used to the idea. He'll come around. There are lot weirder things in our families than you and me dating." I told him.

He hummed as he tossed the bag in the back.

"He's just being protective like any granddad would be, I guess." I told him.

"He didn't like Edward at the beginning either." Jake told me.

"Yeah but my dad was weird. Still is." I laughed.

"No lies detected there." Jacob stated.

I giggled as I dug into my purse and pulled my phone out to see I had multiple messages from my parents and two from Alex and Felicity.

"Ugh. The 'rents checking up on me yet again." I commented.

"Ugh!" Jake groaned as he started the car.

"I still can't believe this car still exists." I commented.

"Hey!" Jake argued. "Don't hate on my bambino."

I shook my head. "I'm not believe me. It's just…you haven't driven it in months since you've left. I wonder who keeps it up and running while you're gone."

"Brady comes around to give it a little clean once or twice a month."

"Didn't you ever consider giving it away? Maybe giving it to him?"

Jake gave me a look that said I was crazy in his eyes.

"I mean, you have a car back home and two bikes. Don't you think giving away the Rabbit is the generous thing to do?"

He thought for a moment as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel, his eyes locked onto the road.

"You do have a point."

I nodded. "Of course, I do." I laughed.

He smiled. "So where do you want to go?"

"I want to stop by Port Angeles to grab a few things."

"Like what?"

"For one, I need to get a dress for the wedding, a few female essentials and I need to pass by the bookshop to get this book –"

"No problem." He whispered to me as he took my hand and kissed the back of it. "Either way, I need to pass by the store to grab a few things Billy asked me to get for him on my way out. Plus, Rachel and Paul invited us over for dinner tonight, so I also need to grab some beers."

"Oh."

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I shook my head.

Jake urged. "Nessie."

"I thought we were going to spend time alone with each other." I admitted.

"You don't want to hang out with Rachel and Paul?"

"No. I do. I love them it's just…we never have time alone, alone."

"We will." He assured me.

"I know I sound selfish."

"No. you don't sound selfish. I get it, but I see you every day I sneak into the room at night. It's not like we haven't seen each other at all. And now we'll be staying at my dad's for the whole week. It'll be like he isn't there. Plus, Charlie always steals him for dinner most nights."

"I know. I know. I guess I do sound ridiculous." I laughed.

"No." He tried to disagree but bit his tongue before rethinking his words. "You know what? One day, this week. I'll make time for just the two of us. No interference from anybody. Just us."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Just you and me. Together."

"We can actually have that?"

"For a full day." He assured me.

I beamed and took his hand in mine in excitement.

"I'm more worried about you getting tired of me."

"I could never get tired of you, Jacob. Not even for a second." I laughed.

He stared at me with a smile.

… …

 _ **Jacob Black**_

When we reached Port Angeles, we first stopped by the boutique to get Nessie's dress. Since Jared and Kim's wedding was a traditional Quileute wedding, Nessie would dress for the occasion.

"What do you think of this floral maxi dress or this sundress?"

I lifted my head up from my phone and looked to see my Nessie gesturing to the two outfits.

"Maxi dress." I said with a proud smile. "It'll really bring out your eyes and smile."

"Really?" Nessie asked.

"Affirmative." I told her.

She chuckled. "You know what, you're right." She replied before putting the sundress back onto the rack.

"Who are you texting over there?" She asked as she tossed the maxi dress into the basket I was holding.

"Uh, just texting Mike to make sure he's still down for this weekend."

"Mike? Your mechanic buddy, right?" She asked me as she flipped through a few outfits.

"Yeah! Yeah, I was just thinking it would be fun for him to meet the guys and probably meet Leah."

"I think it's really cute you're trying to set Leah up with him."

"I am a god sent, aren't I?" I joked. "Anyway, he's got family here he hasn't seen in a while, so I guess it works out perfectly."

"All that's left is hoping that Leah takes the bait and it doesn't backfire on you." She told me.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that." I stated, slipping my phone into my pocket.

"So, what are you going to wear?"

"Something simple. Just a dress shirt and pants." I told her.

She pursed her lips and nodded her head. "Hmm…You do really know how to pull off dress shirts."

"Is that so?" I laughed.

She giggled. "I'm just going to try this on." She told me.

I nodded as I watched her walk into the fitting room whilst I sat on the round chaise longue. I noticed at the corner of my eye, a bunch of girls and women whispering and giggling as they had their eyes locked on me.

I smirked and gave them a little wave which caused them to all involuntarily giggle and scuttle off.

I shook my head as I turned my focus to the now vibrating bag that belonged to my beautiful Nessie.

Her phone stuck out and I could see a phone call coming from Nahuel.

I furrowed my eyebrows,

"Hey, Jacob?!" Nessie called. "You're right! This maxi dress is better."

"That's great, love." I told her as I went to take her phone out after the call ended.

A text suddenly came in.

I was contemplating whether or to read it but then I realized I was invading her privacy.

But is it different when it comes to a douche?

I don't think Nessie is communicating with him, so I assume he's continuing his persistence streak.

I quickly shoved the phone back into her purse as soon as she walked out the fitting room.

"It's the perfect fit." She told me. I looked up. "Hey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I stated with a smile as I got up with her bag.

She frowned but quickly hid it with a smile as I handed her purse back to her.

"You're acting weird." She pointed out.

I bit my lip as I cupped the side of her head in my large hand.

"Well why wouldn't I be if I'm the only man in a women's boutique store." I said as I bent in to nibble on her bottom lip with my teeth.

She giggled as she pushed me away.

"Okay! Okay! We're leaving." She laughed as she punched my chest before walking ahead of me.

I gnawed my lip as I gave her buttocks a little squeeze which caused her to squeal and jump.

"Jacob!" She scolded.

I laughed.

… …

 **Two Hours Later**

After Nessie and I finished our errands, we drove to the Black residence to meet up with my dad for lunch and throw Nessie's bags there before we went to dinner at Paul and Rach's.

As I pulled the VW Rabbit into the driveway of my dad's – my childhood – home with Nessie, memories of the past flooded my brain. I remembered the times I spent there as a kid, times I spent with Human Bella as we fixed bikes, the times I brought Nessie over in her kid years.

I was kinda relieved after we renovated the house last spring, that he didn't sell the house.

As Nessie and I stepped out the car, we were greeted by my dad's new Mastiff dog Bubba running up to us with its long legs. It crouched down into a little bow at my feet when it reached me.

"Hey, buddy!" I smiled, stroking its head before I watched it run over to my Nessie and attacked her with licks and nudges.

"Hi!" She said, stroking his head. "What's his name again?"

"Bubba." I told her as I took the grocery bags, clothing bags and overnight bag from the trunk.

"Hi, Bubba!" She laughed. "Still can't believe your dad has a dog. I never saw him as a dog guy."

"His son is a dog." I told her.

She rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean." She giggled.

"Do you need help, babe?" She asked, although I knew she knew the answer to that question.

"I think I'm good." I winked.

She smirked as she draped her arms around my one arm.

"You guys really did well with the renovation of the house. It still looks the same but so different, so modern." She pointed out as we walked up to the house with the dog on our tail.

I smiled at her as she opened the front door of the previously broken house.

"Dad!" I called.

Billy suddenly wheeled into the room with a big smile on his face.

"Son." He greeted. "You're back. I thought you were disappearing on me."

"Are you kidding? And leave my old man on an empty stomach? I'll at least make sure you're well fed first before I ghost on you." I told him as I placed the bags on the kitchen table.

Nessie laughed, her hand on my back.

"Well I feel so much better now." Billy played along. "Hi, my dear Nessie."

Nessie smiled as she went in to give Billy a big hug.

"Hey, Billy." She said warmly. "It's really good to see you again. You're looking good."

"Well I'm still skipping and hopping even with all the grey hairs." He joked.

"Oh please, Billy. You don't look a day over 40!" Nessie told him.

"Don't listen to her dad. You're old!" I teased him as I chomped on a _Snickers_ bar.

She glared at me and I gave her a cheeky grin.

Billy ignored me. "So, you'll be staying here with us from now on? Has Charlie finally bored you to death?"

"No. He's great but…" She said and gave me a little glimpse. "I thought it would also be fun if I hang out with you guys for a while."

"Well that is great! You're welcome anytime, kiddo." He said before wheeling around. "I'm starving. What's there to eat?"

"Uh…we got your favorite. Mean good steak and ribs with turkey sandwiches." I said, pulling out a few of the items out of the grocery bags.

"Ooh!"

"I still can't believe you have a dog." Nessie laughed, gesturing to the dog chasing the birds outside.

"Yeah well, ever since all my kids ditched me in the nest. Leaving me alone. All alone. All lonely." He started taking me on the guilt trip.

I sighed in exasperation, rolling my eyes and glancing back at Nessie who had her head down slightly.

Dammit. Really dad?

"I thought a new friendly friend would help with the ache."

"Uh…dad? Don't you have sleepovers at Rachel's four times a week I hear?" I pointed out.

"Oh, yeah! Little Willy is a rascal now. He reminds me a lot like you as baby." Billy told me.

"Yeah, I was a cute baby." I whispered to Nessie.

"Mmm. I bet you were." She replied with batted eyes, clearly teasing me.

I flicked her hair and she gasped, hitting my arm and laughing. I smirked and snatched her beanie off her perfect head.

"Hey!" She moaned as she tried reaching for it. "Give that back, you freak! I didn't even brush my hair!"

I snickered at her efforts as she tried jumping on her flats and humanly falling onto me as she found no luck.

She groaned and turned to Billy.

"Billy. Can you believe _**this**_ is your son?" Nessie stated, pointing at me.

"I ask myself the same question every day, kid." Billy laughed at us.

I smiled as I pulled Nessie by the hand towards me.

"Come here." I muttered as I let her wrap her arms around me and lifted her head up so her pouty lip and gorgeous brown eyes were looking at me as I placed the beanie on her perfect head.

I then planted a kiss on her forehead which made her smile again.

"You're awful." She said, punching my chest lightly.

"I know. But you still love me."

She rolled her eyes as she held the beanie in place.

My dad laughed and smiled at the scene as he relaxed into his wheelchair.

"You kids," I heard him whisper under his breath, with no intention of us noticing.

"You look pretty today, by the way." I said to Nessie.

Nessie scoffed. "What? I looked dreadful yesterday?"

"Not a chance."

Her cheeks flushed, and she bit her bottom lip as she fought to hide the grin that was forming on her lips.

"I bet you'd like to see how Jake looked like as a kid. I'll need to warn you though. He wasn't always the looker."

My smile fell.

Nessie laughed at my expression.

"Oh! I want to see this!"

Billy laughed as he wheeled into his room.

"He's lying. I was always handsome."

Nessie shook her head. "I'll be the judge of that."

Billy wheeled back into the room with my mom's scrapbook on his lap and gestured Nessie to come over.

"Come see these gems!" Billy told her.

Nessie skipped over to him.

Bubba then barked in front of the door.

"Jake, would you feed the dog, will ya?" Billy asked.

"Sure thing," I said with a sigh as I shrugged my jacket off and grabbed canned dog food.

"And take out the trash!" He told me.

I groaned and sighed as I gave my dad a look and then at Nessie who was giggling lowly.

I rolled my eyes as I took the trash bag out.

When I was done feeding the dog, I went back into the house but stopped in my tracks when I watched my Nessie and dad, Billy laughing and talking together over my childhood pictures.

My lips curved into a smile at the sight.

I'm never one for the sentimental crap but watching two of the most important people in my life getting along was awesome. It's days like this I do miss the reservation and living here. My dad's not getting any younger and although I've only been gone for almost two years now, I could be missing out on a lot in his life and vice versa.

"Uh…who's ready to eat?" I stated.

"Me!" Nessie exclaimed.

"No! No! We're not done. Jake, you're not getting out of this one." Billy said.

I moaned. "Dad! We'll need to get going soon. Rach invited Nessie and I over for dinner and you've got that thing with Charlie and Sue, remember?"

Billy sighed. "This is not over, Ness."

Nessie laughed and nodded her head.

I smiled at my dad as he trundled past me.

He rammed over my foot, causing me to rumble before I play-punched him with him punching me back.

"You may be 7 ft tall, but I can still defeat my own son!" He stated.

"Say what you want, old man!"

Nessie laughed. "Oh, you guys."

… …

 _ **Renesmee Cullen**_

An hour or so after lunch with Billy, Grandpa Charlie came to pick him up and Jake and I had the place to ourselves for a few hours. We did nothing but talk to each other. It was always nice talking to Jacob. There was never awkward silence, there was always something to talk about. We never ran out of things to say to each other and we never got tired.

What I found weird about our talks was we talk about literally anything and everything.

We can talk about weird things like unicorns and porcupines and find interest and common ground in them.

We're an odd couple.

Jake pulled into the Lahote's Reservation lakehouse driveway in the early evening of that night.

We jumped out the car and walked up the porch steps of the wood-brick house. I haven't seen Paul and Rachel since last summer but the last time I did, it was great. Paul and I get along well oddly enough after years and years of cold shoulders.

"Yo! Yo!" Jake boomed as we entered the house.

"Hey!" Rachel replied from the kitchen where she carried a huge pot.

"Sup craphead." Jake said to Paul who was sitting on the kitchen island, feeding the baby on the high chair.

"Hey, dickbrain." Paul replied with an unusual smile.

"Language!" Rachel warned.

I smiled as Jake set the bag with the Red Dog six-pack and I set the box of cake on the kitchen island.

"Oh, that was sweet of you! You didn't have to bring anything." Rachel said to us.

"Are you kidding? It's not like there would be any food and drinks left while Paul is around." Jake said as he kissed Rachel's face before stepping aside for me to greet her.

"You're probably right." Rachel said.

She turned to me with a wide grin.

"Hi, Ness!" She said enthusiastically as she went to give me a big hug.

"I'll have to warn you. I smell of baby vomit." She laughed.

I widened my eyes and laughed as Rachel hugged me.

I smiled against her shoulder as I returned the embrace.

"How are you doing, Rach?"

"Oh! I'm good! I'm good! It's really good to see you." She whispered. "Just a little tired."

"Is it the baby?" I laughed.

"No, it's Kim. She's freaking out over the wedding. You just missed her. She's been coming in and out lately, asking for advice and…I don't know. She's stressed." Rachel said as she turned the nob of the stove.

I giggled. "Shame. Is she having jitters?"

Rachel nodded.

"It's normal for any bride, I'd be surprised if she wasn't but she's taking it a little overboard. But knowing Kim, I shouldn't be surprised by the level of stress either." She giggled.

I smiled.

"Did you just leave Dad's?" Rachel asked as she titled her head to her brother.

"Uh yeah. Charlie kidnapped him for the night." Jake said, taking a seat next to Paul and Willy.

"Dad has a better social life than his own kids. Something's not right." Rachel said. "Hey, Ness. Will you help me chop the onions?"

I nodded.

"It's about time actually. Hopefully this will mean he'll stop with all the jabs he throws at me whenever he's over here." Paul said.

"Well you can't exactly blame him. You were a douche. He probably still thinks you're not good enough for his daughter because of your hotheaded mess."

"That was the old me, dude! I'm an angel now." Paul stated.

We all laughed which caused baby William to gurgle in baby laughter as well.

"That's a good one." Jake said.

Paul frowned. "What? It's true! I've changed."

"Yes. You have, my love. And I love that. Don't stop the excellent work!" Rachel encouraged.

Paul growled. "Forget you, guys."

I smiled as I looked at the bearded Paul happily and giddily feed his son some mashed carrots. It was an odd sight. Watching him looking positively overjoyed and focused in making his son smile. So, I guess that's what it took hey? Give Paul a kid and he'll be a changed man.

"Uh…Babe." Paul called as Willy moaned and pushed the food away. "I don't think he wants to eat anymore."

"No. He's not done."

"I think he is." Paul argued.

"I don't want to wake up at 1am in the morning with him crying for food, Paul. Just give him some of the Gerber food." Rachel said in annoyance.

"The kid looks full to me."

The baby gurgled, clapping his little hands together with a wide grin on his face like he was enjoying the little bickering going on between his parents.

"Paul! Don't fight with me on this." Rachel retorted.

"Who's fighting? I'm not fighting!" Paul said in defense.

"Well you're shouting!"

"I'm not shouting! I'm talking!" He said loudly, eyes bulged.

Meanwhile, Jake and I exchanged uncomfortable looks with each other.

"Abba!" Willy exclaimed in his kindred tone as he tapped his fingers on the high chair plate. "Abba!" He tapped Jake's arm.

"Abba!" Jake replied, looking at him with wide eyes which caused the baby to laugh.

I smiled.

"Paul just listen to me for once on this!" Rachel said, stirring the pot of gravy.

"Fine!" Paul gave in as he shot up from his seat.

Paul sauntered to the pantry and pulled two Gerber baby food products.

"Meat sticks or turkey?" He asked her.

Rachel looked at the two. "Turkey."

"But he hates turkey." Paul said.

Rachel sighed in exasperation. "No. He hates the meat sticks."

"Oh." Paul replied.

"And could it hurt you to put on a proper shirt or jacket?" She asked.

"What's wrong with this?" Paul asked, gesturing to the khaki shorts and slim fit tee.

Paul did something I never thought he'd ever do. He coughed and sniffed.

"Well for one, it's cold outside and you've got the flu." Rachel said. "You shouldn't even be feeding Willy in this state."

She snatched the Gerber food and handed it over to Jake.

"Jake, would you please?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" He replied as he took it gladly.

"Rach!" Paul moaned.

"Go change." Rachel warned him.

He obliged begrudgingly and walked away into the other room.

Jake and I cocked eyebrows at each other.

"You keep a tight rope around here, sis. Jeez!" Jake laughed.

I laughed. "I was think the same thing."

Rachel sighed.

"You would think I live with two babies instead of one sometimes." She giggled.

"I had no idea it took that quick for Paul to shift back to human form after he stopped phasing?"

"He hasn't phased for almost ten months. It took Sam almost eleven months to completely shift back to human because I guess since he was alpha of a pack, it took longer."

"But for Paul it took five or six months." Rachel said.

"Wow." I mentioned. "How did you guys know he was reinstated as human?" I laughed.

"When he got a large cut on his hand on the job at the construction site and it didn't completely heal after three weeks. The reason why he's probably being a Debbie Downer now is because he found out he had the flu yesterday after over a decade of not having it." Rachel said.

"He seems happier though." I pointed out.

Rachel smiled. "Yep. He is. I mean, he does miss the thrill and danger of being a wolf, but I love him more now than I ever did which I think we were both afraid of not happening after he stopped."

"The imprint?" I asked.

She nodded.

I smiled.

I guess that is sweet. That their love wasn't purely based on the imprint. I'd think the imprint connection was a guide to finding that true love. Not a true love bond on its own.

"Hey buddy!" Jake cooed at the baby. "Uncle Jake is here to give you the best food in the world! And it's the best because Uncle Jake is giving it to you." Jake muttered, giving Willy a little tickle under his bib as he fixed it.

Willy released a delicate laugh in reply.

I smiled. "He's crawling right?" I asked.

Rachel nodded. "And reaching. He broke a picture frame which caused a beeline of other picture frames to break and he made me drop a plate of my food the other day."

Yikes! A baby can cause that much damage?

I don't remember ever breaking anything as a baby. By the time I looked about Willy's age, I could distinguish what was fragile that I couldn't touch and what was okay to touch.

I guess that's the disadvantage of being a human baby, I guess.

Naivety.

Paul returned in warmer clothes and went to the bag and pulled two cans of beer from the six pack.

"Yo, Jake. Wanna watch the basketball game while the women prepare the food?" Paul asked.

"You can help you know?" I pointed out, slightly avoiding the sexism of that sentence.

"Yeah but somebody thinks I'd burn the place."

"You would. Ness. We got this." Rachel said.

Paul nodded as he reached for his son and lifted him out of his high chair and situated him onto his hip with a beer in his hand as he walked over to the living room.

Jake came to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him. I grunted with a grin as I rested my hands on his large arms.

"You good?" He asked.

I nodded. "Of course! Enjoy the game. I've got my girl Rachel here with me."

"Yep! Leave the girl alone, Jake." Rachel's sweet voice stated.

He smirked and leaned in to plant a soft kiss on my lips.

Jake and I weren't averse to public display of affection, so it was natural to kiss in front of his sister, dad and brother-in-law. But somehow, it was harder to do it in front of my dad even though he hears our not so innocent thoughts all the time. Totally not weird at all.

He pulled away first and went over to the living room to watch the game between the Cleveland Cavaliers and LA Lakers.

"You guys are so inseparably besotted with each other. It's interesting to watch you two. Makes me realize how not so young I am anymore." Rachel said.

I scoffed. "You're still young, Rach. What are you talking about?"

"I'll be 30 not too long now. It's my last year in my 20s and I'm dreading the next decade."

"I'm sure it won't be bad." I told her.

She shrugged. "We'll see. I hear horror stories about one's 30s. Luckily you won't have that problem."

"I don't know. The thought of growing old with your one true love isn't such a bad thought on its own. You get to watch your grandchildren grow up without anyone suspecting you're crazy for having grandchildren when you look 18."

"Many women kill to look as young and fresh as you and you wish to be older? Well color me surprised."

I laughed.

"Do you want kids?" She asked. I breathed. "Let's be real sis. I mean, no pressure or anything. It's just a question. Have you thought about it?"

"Of course, I've thought about it, but I don't know if it's biologically in the cards for me, you know."

She nodded. "You and Jake would make good parents though."

"You think so?" I smiled.

She nodded.

That was comforting to know.

I've always wondered how we'd be as parents. I mean, for Jake it's obvious. He was a natural when it came to kids. He practically helped raise me and he's always liked playing with other kids on the res, he just wouldn't admit it aloud.

But I never saw myself as maternal. I mean, I've only held two babies in my entire eight years of existence. So, I never exactly tapped into my maternal side, but I wouldn't mind it either.

Hopefully someday.

"Are you stopping with Willy or do you want more?"

"Definitely more. Paul wants a whole football field. I'm not prepared to be a Duggar, but I think two or three more won't be bad."

"Three?!" I exclaimed.

She laughed. "Paul never had siblings and I had two, so we want William to have a few of his own to play with."

"Huh. Three kids will be a handful I assume."

I couldn't imagine having more than three kids. I suspect Jacob would feel the same. I guess I'll have to ask him someday.

"Becca already has a head start with her twins." She laughed.

"Oh, right. She's five months pregnant, right? Jake mentioned it once."

"We planned to have our kids close in age for years." Rachel told me as she chopped the potatoes whilst I buttered the chicken. "How was it like not having siblings?"

I shrugged. "I never felt like I was missing any. My uncles and aunts always made sure I wasn't a lonely kid. Jacob was always like a brother to me before we started dating,"

She smiled. "That's good."

I smiled.

"Will you pass me the olive oil?" She asked.

I looked at the two versions of oil in front of me – coconut and olive.

"This one?" I asked.

She nodded, and I handed it to her.

"Thanks."

"So, Jake said you're Kim's helper on the wedding day, right? But not her bridesmaid?"

"Yeah. That's the thing about Traditional Quileute weddings. There's no groomsman or bridesmaids but there are helpers and supporters who assist the couple with the planning of the day and act as witnesses to the couple."

"Huh. Who's Jared's supporter?"

"Sam."

I nodded.

"Are you having wedding fever, hmm?" Rachel teased me with a laugh and nudge of the arm.

I giggled and tried to hide my blush.

"No. I don't know. I'm just curious as to what goes down at a traditional wedding, s'all."

I glanced back at Jake who had his eyes fixed on the T.V. whilst Paul was up screaming at the screen with the baby on his right hip.

"Paul!" Rachel called. He didn't listen. "Paul!"

"Defense, Bryant! Defense!"

I realized then that Paul was so human that his hearing wasn't as sharp as it was when he was a shapeshifter.

"Paul!" Rachel shouted.

"What?" Paul demanded.

And then as if on cue, Willy released an earsplitting cry.

"Inside voice!" Rachel whispered-shouted at him as she dropped what she was doing. "Sorry, Ness. Could you hold the fort?"

"Yea, sure!" I replied.

She went over Paul and tried to take the baby.

"Come on, Rach. Don't take the baby. I promise I'll be quiet."

"Calm yourself, boy. I'm just giving him a diaper change. His bedtime isn't until 7:30." Rachel said as she pressed her son against her chest, calming him down with soft sways.

"Jake. Pass me his chew toy by your feet." Rachel asked.

Jake reached for it and tossed it to his sister before she walked away into the room.

I moved my focus onto Jacob who had his eyes firmly set on mine. I gave him a small smile which he returned with the same smile I fell in love with.

… …

 _ **Jacob Black**_

Rachel and Nessie bonded over preparing dinner whilst Paul, Willy and I enjoyed the game.

During the game, I couldn't help but watch Paul with his son.

I noticed how much he's changed since the years he was a wolf. How mellow and controlled he was. He wasn't the Paul prone to usual outbursts and unnecessary outrage. Marriage and fatherhood changed him.

"Squirt, you's enjoying the game?" He whispered to his baby who was tucked into his arms.

The baby started mumbling as he stretched his small hand to Paul's face and plunged his fingers into his nose and mouth.

"Ah!" Paul playfully moaned. "That's Daddy's nose. Yeah!"

I smiled.

Fuck! He had it bad.

I wish I could make fun of his ass, but I didn't have it in me anymore. I wish I could hold this against him with the boys but I'm pretty sure they're all having similar cases since all of them are either spouting out babies like Sam and Paul or going to like Jared.

I oddly felt bad punching him all those years ago for imprinting on my sister.

Dammit! Now I feel like punching his face in for making me feel like not wanting to punch his face in.

Paul released a shocking dry cough into his arm and he grabbed a tissue and blew into it twice.

"Hey, Paul?"

He looked.

"You look horrible, dude." I joked.

"Gee. Thanks for the love." He told me. "Kim tells me it's because of the changing season and there's this bug going around. She said she'll bring me a couple meds from work in the morning."

"You're really human now." I said in amazement.

"Yep!" He coughed.

His demeanor looks like that of a miserable sick man, but his face looks overjoyed.

"But you're happy."

He shrugged. "I miss the bloodsucker chases though. I'm still icky about not having that."

I chuckled. "So, tell me. What's all this about marriage? What is the fuss about it? I mean I get the idea of it but why do we have to do the whole showy display shebang of it if we're already committed?"

"I'm not sure I get you, man."

"The institution of marriage is great but the whole dressing up for it. We're not humans. We don't need to do this. Humans get married and then get divorced a year or two later, but we've got forever with our mates. And now here we've got Jared acting like a Groomzilla." I laughed.

"Most guys get cold feet when it comes to marriage because they're thinking about all the other girls they won't get to sleep with but that doesn't apply to us. We won't look at another woman besides our mate."

"But why the wedding though? Why this big showy display to prove that you're committed to this girl and you love her? You're bonded for life by the imprint as is. Isn't that marriage in itself?"

"it doesn't always have to be showy and it's not about that either. You can get married at a register court these days. It's just a symbol of your commitment and union to each other even though it doesn't need to spread to the world." He said.

"Think about it this way, you and your imprint are bonded for life. Fine. But what will happen when it comes to human things? Who will pay mortgage? Under who's name will things fall under? In some cases, marriage is necessary. You and Nessie are an extraordinary case because you guys will spend forever with each other but Rachel and I…we're going to grow old together. You know. It's what Rachel wanted and ultimately I wanted it as well."

I nodded. I guess I understood his perspective.

"Things won't feel that different after you get married to your imprint but the thought that having rings that symbolize your union to each other is a pretty awesome thought. Your imprint taking your last name and you both building a dynasty with that name. Come on, dude. That's pretty awesome."

I smiled as I thought about it.

Renesmee Black.

I shivered at the thought.

"Yeah, that is pretty awesome."

"You'll feel it. And when you feel it, you won't be afraid of taking the plunge and getting on that bended knee. You better moisturize that knee before dude."

I laughed. "When did you become a voice of reason?"

"Ever since I married your sister." He joked.

I gave him the middle finger.

"Okay you guys! Dinner's ready!" Rachel exclaimed as she brought in the tray of chicken onto the center of the table whilst Nessie brought the casserole dish.

Paul and I shot up!

"I'll let you all dish out first. As the man of the house." Paul said, rubbing his stomach.

"Great. More for me." I laughed as I took a seat with Nessie by my side.

She smiled as she pressed her hand on my thigh whilst I threw my arm around her shoulder and pulled her in a kiss on the side of the face.

"Smells good." Paul hummed as he kissed his wife with his baby in his arm.

"Compliments of Nessie." Rach said.

Nessie smiled. "Oh. It's all you!"

"It was teamwork." Rachel laughed.

I smiled.

"Let's dig in."

… …

 **A/N: Aww! That was a good chapter. I enjoyed writing this. I wanted Nessie to really interact with the Black family on this trip. Next will be the wedding of Kim and Jared. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30: Tradition

_**Renesmee Cullen**_

We left Paul and Rachel's house almost right after dinner because they had to get Willy to bed before 20:00 which Rachel tells me was a mission.

Jake unlocked the door to the house and we entered with a greeting by Bubba, the new canine resident of the Black household.

"Dad! We're back!" Jake echoed as he set the keys on the key holder.

It was quiet.

Jake flicked the light on.

"I think he's sleeping." I whispered to him.

Jake scoffed.

"Please, my dad doesn't sleep this early. And besides, his snore would be the first thing we'd hear coming in." He said, walking into the other room.

I smiled.

The dog went to me and began licking me. I laughed, and I stroked his fur as I set my handbag on the counter.

Jake returned.

"Is he sleeping?" I asked.

He shook his head. "He's not even here." He told me.

I frowned.

As Jake went to open the refrigerator, he took a note under the magnet and began reading out.

" _At Kim's house to discuss ceremonial preparations. Don't wait up for me. Just don't mess the couch and don't do anything I wouldn't do_." Jake read out, clearing his throat at the last sentence.

I felt my cheeks heat up at that.

"I guess I'll just have to eat his leftovers." Jake said, gesturing to the container of food Rachel made for him from the dinner.

"No. They're for your dad." I told him.

"Why not? Kim's mom probably has something prepared for him there anyway." Jake moaned.

"Didn't you just eat like fifteen minutes ago?" I laughed.

"I'm hungry." He replied.

I rolled my eyes and snatched the container from Jacob's hands and placed it in the fridge.

"But –" He moaned.

"No! No. It's for Billy." I told him.

He bowled his head. "Fine!" He replied walking away from me.

I laughed at him.

"So, your dad's not coming?" I asked.

"I don't know. Let me call him." He told me as he dialed his dad's number as he began shrugging his leather jacket off and tossing it over the couch.

" _Jacob."_

"Uh…Dad. We just got back from Rach's and we found your note on the fridge –"

" _Oh yeah? The note. Right."_

"Yeah. So, you're at Kim's?" Jake questioned as he leaned over the kitchen counter on elbows as he talked to his dad.

I hopped onto the other side of the counter next to Jake as I played with the mastiff.

"Yes. We're discussing final preparations for the wedding and I'm talking to the Pipe carrier about the officiating…Jake, didn't I give you the summary on the note?"

"Yes, dad. And I wanted to call you to confirm and to also let you know we've brought back leftovers which may or may not disappear without you around." He replied as he looked up at me.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him.

"Oh, don't worry about me boy. Kim's mom has us all stuffed. So, I think I'll be good for tonight." Billy replied.

He quietly shrieked in triumph and pulled a fist in as he walked to the fridge to retrieve the leftovers. He waved his finger at me which I propelled away, and he shoved a mouthful of garlic bread into his mouth.

" _Jared and Kim have been very hands on about what they want the ceremony to be like. Obviously steeped in Quileute tradition. Brother Patuni, you remember Brother Patuni from when you were a kiddo? Well, he's going to bless the marriage. Jared asked if you were free to help him out with his car, by the way. Oh! And Jared asked if you, Embry, Seth and a few other guys from the res could play the drums for the celebration session."_

"Oh, I don't know, dad…"

" _I know you said you didn't want a role in the wedding, but Jared is a dear friend and it would mean a lot to him if you did. Plus, you're pretty good on the drums_."

"I'm a bit rusty, Billy. I haven't played since Sam's wedding seven years ago."

Whilst Jake was talking over the phone, I made my way to the couch where I collapsed and sprawled my legs across – after kicking my flats off – as I pulled out my book and began reading where I bookmarked.

" _Well then unrust yourself."_ Billy replied. _"I'm sure you'd want him to do the same if it was your wedding."_

I could feel Jake looking back at me, but I kept my eyes glued to the book.

"Uh, yeah…Just tell, Jared I'll do it. I'm sure it'll be fun." Jake told him.

" _Awesome!"_

Jake chuckled. "Yeah. Awesome indeed."

I giggled as I watched Jake lift my legs up to take a seat on the couch before placing my legs onto his hard lap where I suddenly felt him rubbing my delicate ends with such ease and tenderness.

"Listen dad, when you're done at Kim's, just let me know when to pick you up." Jake mumbled with a mouthful of food.

I shook my head.

" _No. don't worry about me, kid. I'm good. I'll probably be here until the wee hours of the morning since the wedding is only four days away and you know how Kim is."_

"Control freak." Jake said.

" _You know how she is. I'm sure you can hear the yammering behind me."_ Billy pointed out.

Jake nodded and planted a few kisses on my toes which made me smile and blush.

Sure enough. Kim's high pitched, almost kidlike, voice speedily yammered about in the background.

"For a very quiet girl, she's pretty damn loud with those pipes of hers." Jake pointed out.

I gave him a look to which he shrugged at.

" _I hear she wants to sing at the feast."_

Jake hissed. "I guess I'll need to bring earmuffs to go."

" _Yeah. We need to be prepared."_

I giggled at the exchange as I turned the page whilst Jake gave my feet a little squeeze and rub with his enormous warm hand.

"But seriously, dad. Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up?"

Billy scoffed. _"I'm sure, son. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine here for the night. Kim's mom is preparing a bed for me right as we speak."_

" _Plus, it'll give you and Nessie time to be alone and do whatever you couples do these days."_ Billy teased.

My cheeks burned harder than I think they ever did.

One downside of being Bella Cullen's daughter.

I'm prone to terrible blushes. And this one is no exception.

Jacob looked at me with an almost amused yet flustered smirk and then sighed.

"Dad." Jacob warned.

" _Just don't mess my couch up, like I said, okay? It's new. Well, fairly new. It's three years old."_

"D-Dad-Dad shut up!" Jake retorted.

" _I'm just saying –"_

"You're not saying anything! Nada! Call me if you need anything." Jake said.

" _But son—"_

"Goodbye, dad." Jake grumbled.

" _Just be careful, son! Make sure you cover_ _ **it**_ _up!"_

"I'm hanging up now! Bye!" Jacob stated over the phone before hanging up on Billy.

Jake released a much-needed sigh of relief which caused me to laugh.

"Sorry about my old man. He's just…" He told me with a shake of a head as he set his phone of the coffee table before continuing to massage my feet.

"You sure do have his sense of humor. Although his is more blunt and direct. He doesn't hold back on the punches I see."

Jake laughed. "Billy does that. He got a kick out of torturing us kids by embarrassing us any chance he could get. Rach, Bec and I couldn't stand it. We still can't."

I smiled.

Jake gave each of my feel individuals squeezes and rubs and strokes of the hands as he massaged me which led a gratified moan to escape my lips.

"That feels good."

"You like that?" He asked, looking up at me with a smile.

I smiled back as I set my book against my chest and arched my head back with my eyes sealed shut as I relished in the feeling of his fingers rubbing soothing circles against my toes.

After a few moments of pleasure, he suddenly stopped which caused me to jerk my head up and shoot my eyes open in surprise.

"I'm going to take a shower." He informed.

"But-what-but – wait a minute!" I called as I watched him stand up.

He turned around.

"You were busy with – Weren't you busy giving me a nice foot rub?"

"Yes. But your groaning isn't doing any good to my self-control." He told me.

"Self-control?" I asked with a frown. "Why do you need self-control? For what?"

I batted my eyes at him and played with my toes.

He rolled his eyes before walking away from me and into the bathroom.

"Don't even think about following me." Jake warned, lifting his shirt over his head.

What would give him that idea?

"I'm not that kind of girl," I tried to defend myself.

His adorable laugh echoed through the think bathroom walls.

"Sure, Jane!" He replied.

"My name's Nessie!"

The sound of the shower faucet turning and the sprinkle of water told me that the conversation was over.

I pouted.

I just sat there. Miserable.

My attempts at seduction failed me yet again.

Well what am I going to do while he takes his shower?

And Jake's showers are usually long – well for me anyway.

I guess I could continue reading my book _Persuasion_ by Jane Austen.

But first, I needed to slip into something comfortable first.

I got off the couch and made my way to Jake's old bedroom where my bags were.

As I unpacked my sleepwear, I caught the sight of Jake's two picture frames on his old nightstand – one of him and I at the beach in La Push and as well as a photo of him, Embry and Seth playing soccer.

I smiled.

I remember taking that picture.

I ran my hand over the frames in remembrance before slipping into my comfortable pajamas of a pale pink long sleeved camisole and cotton pajama pants with knee high socks.

Suddenly the noise of the window banging from the winter wind irritated my ears. I frowned as I hopped onto the bed as I went to close the window.

"Hey, Jake. I thought we fixed this window!" I exclaimed as I turned the knob.

"What?" He called from the shower.

"The window is making that noise again."

"What noise?"

"The noise it makes when it's windy."

"We fixed that, didn't we?" He replied.

"That's what I thought…" I paused as I realized that there was no wind at all outside as I unfurled and rolled the window down.

That's weird.

I didn't give it a second thought as I sealed the window shut.

I walked back into the living room back to Jacob's favorite couch where my Jane Austen novel lay. As I go to take a seat, I snatched the TV remote from the coffee table and began scrolling through channels until I stumbled upon the classic 1997 movie _Titanic_.

"Jake! Titanic is on!"

"Ugh!" He groaned in a low rumble, although with my semi-superhuman hearing I could hear it very well.

"What do you mean 'ugh'?" I warned.

I heard the running water from the shower stop.

"Haven't you seen that movie like 1000 times?" He asked. "Literally."

"Well, watch me make it 1001 times."

After a minute or two, he emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a black towel with water delicately trickling down his russet skin from his wet and messy jet black locks to his feet.

I bit my lip hard.

He smiled as he plucked his toothbrush into his mouth.

"I'm not saying don't watch it. All I'm saying is, why do I need to watch it with you?" He asked with a muffled voice as he began brushing his teeth with the thistles of his brush.

I gasped.

"Because you're my boyfriend and you love me and will do anything for me because I'm your only reason for existing and you'll lose that privilege quicker than you can say 'imprint'." I said all of that in one breath.

"Damn. So dramatic!" He said with a roll of the eye, waltzing back into the bathroom.

I giggled. "Well what do you expect from a vampire hybrid with Edward Cullen as a father and Rosalie Hale as an aunt who fights with a werewolf who happens to be my boyfriend. It's a full on soap opera!"

"Don't mention that Blondie Mosquito's name to me!" He cautioned, pointing his toothbrush at me.

I groaned.

"Ugh! If I watch this stupid movie with you, will it shut you up?" He asked.

I nodded my head.

"Okay. Just give me a minute." He sighed.

I watched Jake walk into his room and released a sigh.

I continued to watch the movie whilst I waited for Jake.

I hadn't realized how alone I was until I reached the part where Rose let's go of Jack's hand.

" _I promise."_

" **Never let go."** Jack emphasized.

" _I will never let go, Jack. I'll never let go."_ Rose replied.

Jack mustered up a smile and kisses her back hand and I just sniffled. As much as I'd care to admit, I am a sucker for passionate romance movies such as the classic _Titanic_. I mean, who isn't a fan of _Titanic_?

Clearly, Jacob because he wasn't here with me watching the movie. Or at least the end of it.

I hopped off the couch and made my way down the small and slightly cramped passage way to Jacob's childhood bedroom.

"You know if you decided to sleep on my movie offer, the least you could have done is warn me. I can take a hint." I laughed as I waltzed in, only to see him sprawled across his very small bed with his back against the wall and legs – crossed by the ankles – overlapping the end of the bed.

In nothing but some sweat pants, he seemed pretty comfortable given the cold Fall wind blowing outside. Wolf perks.

He was too preoccupied with whatever he was doing on his laptop to even acknowledge my irritancy or even my presence.

"Uh, hello!" I waved and snapped my fingers.

He shifted and lifted his head up to meet my eyes.

I snickered. "What are you up to?"

He quickly shut his computer screen.

"Nothing." He replied with a nervous smile.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Is it an "I'm secretly watching a football game and cat videos" nothing or "I'm caught watching porn" nothing?" I teased with my eyebrows raised.

He rolled his eyes at me and shifted his computer to the side.

"It's not…really important, actually."

I deepened my frown as his secretiveness only tickled my curiosity even more as I sauntered my way over to him.

"Mhmm. Now you've peaked my interest in what you're doing even more." I giggled as I hopped over to open space between the wall and Jacob.

He sighed. "It's really nothing important. I was working on my final research report and then I stumbled upon some cars online."

I didn't quite believe him but I trusted that if it was serious for me to know then he'd tell me but clearly it wasn't so I decided to just drop it.

I exhaled a sigh as I cuddled up to him, wrapping my arms around his large frame with both my feet in between his calves.

He returned the embrace by tossing his arm over my shoulders as I lay onto his hard, warm and bare chest.

"I can't believe Jared and Kim are finally getting married." Jake scoffed.

"I always thought they'd be the first to take the plunge after Sam and Em." I told him.

He nodded. "It feels like just yesterday we were all a bunch of wolf kids doing crazy stuff and killing vamps –" I pinched him.

"Ow!" He moaned but then laughed. "But now everyone's either getting married or having kids."

I snorted as I went down memory lane myself, back when I was essentially a 'kid', watching all the _wolves_ play soccer together in La Push Beach, or being daredevils, cracking a bunch of jokes and doing the most outrageous, fun, and often disgusting things together –and to each other. Now they're all mature men –well most of them.

"Yeah," I scoffed. "It's a bit of a nostalgic moment in time come to think of it."

"We are living in the future, Nessie." Jake stated.

I smiled, nodding my head in agreement. Things have really changed these past eight years, even this past decade for Jacob since he turned. He imprinted on me, he became the alpha of the pack, he finished high school and graduated after encouragement from Bella and me, he got his first real job after we moved to California and…he and I got together.

"You guys have come far." I smiled. "B-but, I'm sure there's still a lot more adventures to come."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, there's still a lot ahead for you, right?"

"Well, yeah of course. If I have you by my side to take over the world." He said. I giggled.

I bit my lip. "But where do you see yourself in five or ten years though?"

He hummed as he thought about the question.

"Well, I'm more of an in the moment kinda guy." He replied.

"Jake." I pleaded. "I'm sure you've thought about it,"

"Um…" He murmured. "In five or ten years?"

I nodded.

"I see you and me together, obviously." He whispered into my hair before kissing my head.

I hummed in delight, grinning from ear to ear as I traced my finger over his chest.

"Probably in our nice, quaint, cozy apartment in the city or a little cottage in the woods while we travel the world."

I smiled. "With our cats."

"No cats!" He quickly dismissed. I giggled. "I can barely handle your own furball and we've just found common ground, I can't fathom having more furry rascals in our house, love. That's where I draw the line."

I laughed. "All right, fine!"

I sighed as I snuggled closer to his heated body. His body temperature was the best for nights like this.

All this talk about the future, our future got me wondering what else lies in store for us.

"What else do you see for us in the future?"

"Well…" He inhaled deeply. "I see us living far but also close enough to your family because I know how important family means to you. I _hope_ to see myself opening and running an auto shop in the next five years –that's if I'm smart enough to run one. I see you chasing your dreams after college, some famous artist or genius doctor, doing what you love. I see so many things for us, Nessie."

"Hmm." I smiled.

That sounds nice to me.

"Okay, but what about in the distant future?" I probed.

I felt his eyes land onto me which in turn caused me to lift my head to meet with his eyes.

"Be honest with me. Don't beat around the bush. If you feel you'll get bored of me in ten, fifty, a hundred years. Tell me. I can take it." I laughed.

He guffawed. "Nah –No. I would never get bored of you, my Nessie."

I chuckled. "I know. But seriously, Jake…"

He sighed and hummed. "Look, I do see us potentially starting a family of our own when we get tired of travelling the world together or when we're ready to settle. At some point in time. There's no rush, you know. We can start a family in ten years, in twenty years, in seventy years, even in a hundred years."

"Whoa! Hold on there, tiger." I laughed. He frowned. "Hundred years?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay, hopefully my biological clock hasn't broken by then." I giggled.

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Carlisle's still doing research about the hybrid female reproductive anatomy. The only female hybrids in the world that he has met are Jennifer and me. Nahuel's other sisters are rouge according to Jennifer so we can't use them for references. And Carlisle still doesn't know if I'm even able to –"

"I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, Nessie. We'll figure something out. There's always other ways. Look at Barbie and Baby Ken?"

He was clearly referring to Rosalie having another chance at being a mother to the son she always wanted in adopting Carter and raising him as her own.

Although Jake seems okay with the idea, I didn't want my being a hybrid to hinder the chances of giving Jacob children. His own blood children. Our children.

I know Jacob wouldn't love me any less if the only option we had was to adopt but I wouldn't feel the same with myself. I would be devastated if I wasn't able to have Jacob's children in the future.

Many women today have problems with fertility today and fertility declines as you grow older, follicles and viable eggs start to decrease. A percentage of women in their late 30s and 40s have trouble conceiving children.

Now with me, I've stopped aging. And although I was still young physically, I wasn't sure about my reproductive system.

Having stopped aging didn't mean that my menstrual cycle halted but a case of a female hybrid conceiving has never been recorded as far as we know.

"Kids would be nice but they are not a major priority for us as a couple, Nessie." He told me, sensing my concern.

"I know. I know. I would just like to know the possibility is there. That it is still an option for us."

"A vampire and a human fell in love and a human gave birth to a half vampire/half human baby after one month. I think us having kids are within the realms of possibility babe." He said positively.

I chuckled. "True. How many kids would we have though?"

"Oh, we're going to have a football team." He said.

I shot up and stared down at him.

"I hope you're joking."

He shook his head. "12, 14, 16. We can have a field of kids."

"And with whose uterus?"

Does he think we're going to be some family who pops out babies every nine months and have a reality show like the Duggars?

He laughed as he playfully nibbled onto my shoulder and pulled me down in his arms.

"However many you want, Nessie." He whispered to me.

"How about we start with 3 kids? Like how you grew up with your sisters?"

He shrugged. "I'm fine with three."

I smiled and ran my hand up and down his chest.

"For the record, you are smart and savvy enough to run a business. I know you're going to make a success. I'll be there to support any and every decision you make." I assured him.

"Thanks, baby." He kissed my temple.

I smiled. "Of course, booboo."

"So what's the plan for the rest of the week?" I asked him.

"Well...I've got a pack meeting tomorrow at Sam's house. Emily invited us over for dinner later on Tuesday. Sometime in the week Embry, Seth and I will practice for the drum circle for the wedding. You've obviously got Kim's bridal shower on Thursday and helping Rach and Em out with that."

I nodded.

"And we've got Jared's secret bachelor party to plan."

"Ooh. What have you guys got planned?"

"It's a secret." He whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm assuming there won't be any 'exotic dancers' at this party right?"

He laughed. "Oh, no. Nothing like that. It's more of a get together of the wolves and other close friends of Jared and ours."

I nodded. "Sounds like you guys will have loads of fun."

"Mmm." He hummed in reply as he enclosed his large hand over my hand which was firmly on his hard chest.

"I'm worried Jacob." I told him after a long while of comfortable silence.

"What are you worried about?"

"I don't know." I replied. "Change, I guess."

He looked down on me.

I sighed. "I'm afraid something's going to happen, some changes will be made and…I don't know."

"Why – Where is this coming from? What changes are talking about?"

"That's the thing, I'm not even sure." I told him. "After last year, with the whole Charles debacle, Lizzie disappearing, Hunter dying, and…what happened to you."

I heard his breath hitch.

"I'm afraid something will disrupt our happiness. We've been living in a bubble. A happy bubble and I just feel like something will threaten to burst it." I told him.

"There's nothing in this world we can't handle, Nessie." He told me.

"I know."

"You know, when I was taken by whatever thing that took me…all I could think about was getting back to you. And I know that whatever we'll have to tackle together, we'll always be together as a team."

I nodded my head.

"Look, your family is doing everything they can to find these rouge vampires and the guys and I patrol the precincts of the town every night and any leech that comes in our way we'd destroy in a flash."

I chuckled. "Yeah."

"But you have to admit something…danger is lurking all around us." I said.

I wasn't just talking about our family but also my friends. After what happened last year, my friends were all exposed to the supernatural world. But the only people in the know are Alex and I. Rea was suspicious, which is why she is distancing herself from us but Felicity is still oblivious, even though she has questions, warranted she has the right to ask.

Justin and Luke are dealing with their own supernatural problems of their own although I never thought to ask.

I mean Justin is a Children of the Moon werewolf, apparently so is Ray Parker who naturally hates my Vampire Family because werewolves and vampires can't be alliances.

Alex is a vampire hunter, so our friendship in itself shouldn't even be. Her father, although is our biggest ally in this town, he is doing it begrudgingly because of the very fact that we don't feed on humans.

Even though their humans, the technology and weapons they have are their biggest protection from vampires.

Carlisle has said that the entire family will relocate again when I graduate from high school so I guess a lot of whatever's going on will be short-lived.

"It's inevitable. Charles is out there somewhere, seeking revenge on us for claiming and keeping him away from his son. Lizzie is somewhere probably…all alone. And if the Volturi even hears a whiff about Carter's existence or whatever we are/will go through…it'll be 2006 all over again –"

"Hey! Hey!" Jake pressed.

Jacob lifted my head so our eyes could meet.

"I'm not having all this talk, okay." He warned me.

I pursed my lips.

"As long as we have each other, nothing will ever threaten to break us apart." He assured me. "Never forget that."

I nodded my head.

"Okay?"

I smiled and nodded. "Okay."

He planted a kiss on my head before pulling me close against his hard chest and stroked my head.

… …

 _ **Jacob Black**_

The next day, I had breakfast with Nessie and then drove her to Rachel's house to help with the bridal shower planning and shopping as well as help babysit baby Brandon or 'Willy' as we all called him.

I hopped off my old bike as I hove into the Uley land and began making my way to the house porch steps. I made a face when I could smell the scent of poop in the air and then I realized it was coming from the house.

I popped my head through the door.

"Is it safe to come in or is the house still contaminated by Sam's crap?" I probed. "Again."

"Sam!" I heard Emily's warning tone from the living room.

"Jacob! Language!" Sam echoed as he emerged the second I entered into their house. "Emily's changing Kamryn's diaper."

Just then I heard Little Kam's kindred giggle.

I made another face. "What are you feeding the little man? Damn!"

He growled.

I shrugged. "Sorry but…I mean isn't he supposed to be out of the diaps already? He's like four right?"

"We potty trained him for a hot minute but he always has a little accident all the time."

"Well can't you potty train him harder?"

"He doesn't know the difference between a diaper and underwear Jacob!" Sam shouted in frustration.

"Keep your voice down, Sammy-poo!" Emily scolded.

I chuckled, the back of my hand covering my mouth.

"Shut up!" Sam warned.

"Sammy-poo?" I teased.

"What did you say?" Emily questioned.

"Nothing, honey! I was just talking to Jake!" Sam replied.

"Oh, okay! Kamryn, stop playing with mom's hair!" Emily said.

"So…where are the rest of the guys for this pack meeting?"

"They're on their way. In the meantime, we're driving over to the butchery to get stuff for the weekend and today." Sam told me before snatching his suede jacket off the rack. "We'll be back in a few, Em-let!"

"Emlet? As in Omelets?" I teased.

"Shut up!" He shoved me out of the house as I boomed in laughter.

We drove to the butchery where we met up with Jared to grab some steak, cobbler, chicken, pork, beef, mutton, turkey, deer meat and all types of venison for the wedding feast this weekend.

"So what are you guys planning for my bachelor party?" Jared asked as he placed two frozen chicken bags into the cart I was pushing.

"We can't tell you that." I laughed.

Was this guy seriously trying to sniff out our plans?

"There better be no strippers though. Kim finally got over the last time I went to a bachelor party where they were strippers. Who knows how she'd react when's she finds out there were a couple at my own."

"Who says you should even tell her?"

"I can't keep secrets from my imprint. You guys know that." Jared said.

Sam and I nodded.

"When did we all become so whipped?" I asked rhetorically.

Jared shrugged.

"Man. I hear stories about married life being so much more different than dating life. It's all about the financials, taxes are higher, there's less sex!"

"Wait…Less sex?" I asked and then looked at Sam for confirmation.

He shook his head. "Not when married no."

I released a mental sigh of relief. I'm sure I could live without sex for the rest of my life after marriage but it would be really, really… _Really_ hard to.

"Well wait until you get married and _then_ start popping out kids." Sam stated. "It's a whole different ball game."

I heard about how kids can sure kill the sex life especially if you had multiple kids around the same age. You take into consideration other living creatures beside the two of you. It's not just you and your wife anymore.

I'm sure Nessie and I wouldn't have that problem though. We could tackle anything together, hard or small, kids or no kids. We wouldn't let that affect our strong and intimate relationship and passion for each other.

"So you and Emily don't have sex as regular as you used to?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No. that's not it. Nothing has changed really. Sure, we don't have it whenever we feel like it because we have a little one but we just have to be strategic. CandyTown usually starts after we put Kamryn to bed or whenever _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ is on."

"You call sexy time CandyTown?" Jared laughed.

"Oh! This is rich. First the stupid pet names and now the scheduled bedtime fun with corny names of their own." I laughed which made Jared laugh even more.

"Laugh all you want but at least I'm getting some, unlike Paul."

"Paul's got a newborn, what do you expect?" Jared pointed out, talking about my seven month old little nephew.

"Wow. I still can't believe it." I mused. "Paul a dad. Who the hell would have thought?"

"Poor kid."

"So what else is on the list?" Jared asked, not anyone in particular since he had the wedding list Kim drew out in his hands. "We need lamb."

I rummaged through the freezer and took the freshest yet affordable bag of lamb pieces.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Um…no. I think that's it." Jared replied.

"Awesome," Sam and I said as we began making our way to the check-out counter where we met with a young cashier who got tongue-tied when she saw two huge guys before her eyes.

Although, since Sam stopped phasing he had become of the shortest in our group. He was still a good 6ft.1 so he only went down a few inches and I was still the tallest at 6ft.7.

"Happy Thanksgiving," The checkout girl who was checking us out –in all aspects of the phrase – said.

"Thank you. This dude is getting married this weekend!" I felt the need to let her know as I pointed to Jared.

Jared rolled his eyes.

The raven haired checkout girl –she seemed to be in her late teens or early twenties, a college girl for sure – nodded her head with a nice polite smile but I could tell she was slightly bummed out.

I guess she had her eyes set on Jared.

Which kinda hurts in a weird way.

Don't mean to sound cocky or conceited but I always thought of myself as the most blessed in the looks department out of all the wolves.

Okay. I guess I do sound cocky and conceited.

"Congratulations!" The fellow Quileute girl mentioned as she scanned our goods.

"Nicely done dude." Jared whispered. "Now the girl's going to kill herself."

"Just keeping it real, buddy." I replied and patted his chest.

After that we drove back to Sam's place, along with Jared where we found the rest of the members of the packs in their backyard where Sam revealed something we never thought he'd reveal in a while.

… …

 **Kim's Bridal Shower**

 _ **Renesmee Cullen**_

It was Thursday and today was Kim's bridal shower hosted at Rachel's place by Rachel Lahote herself. The wedding seemed like it was entirely planned by Rachel with the help of the bride Kim and her family obviously. It seems like she'll give Alice a run for her own money.

Rachel, Emily, Rebecca, the other women —imprint or not imprint— of the tribe and even Leah (yes, even Leah) were all setting up everything before the guests arrived and the guest of honor, Kim arrived.

Rachel had assigned me to the decorations and the trimmings with….Leah.

It wasn't as awkward as I expected though. We didn't have a full on conversation but we did talk here and there.

She was currently placing the paper lanterns on long string that ascended from the tree to the roof of the house.

"So how are things with you and Jacob?" Leah asked.

Whoa. That's the first time she ever had in interest in anyone's relationship let alone mine and Jacob's.

"Things are…things are great actually. Our one year anniversary is a month and a half away.

"You didn't break his heart yet?" She asked with a laugh.

I frowned. I had no idea what she meant by that but I didn't press it.

"No — No. I would never do that. He's the love of my life. The thought of hurting him is unthinkable."

"I know." Leah replied with a sigh. "Hand me the third lantern and the bow." She gestured.

I smiled sweetly as I handed her the lantern and bow.

"And you? How are things with you in your life?" I asked.

She shrugged. "There's nothing much going on actually. I'm still painfully single, I have a 9-5 job and I go home to my empty house after my mother and little brother moved out."

That sounds very lonely.

I was kinda really hopeful for this meet up with Jake's friend Mike. I could tell they could have so much in common if Leah gives it a try. Give love a try.

"I heard you got a parrot." I told her, remembering Seth mentioning something about her parrot in passing a few weeks ago.

"Yeah," She replied.

I nodded. "It's Otis right?"

"Otis Oz." She replied.

I nodded. "That's a cool name."

"It's what was on his tag when I found him on the street." She told me as she clipped the lantern on.

I nodded. "Well I think it's awesome."

She attempted a small smile back as I put the placemats on one of the three long tables outside. One was for the snacks, the second was for the presents and the third one was where we'd all eat.

The setting for this bridal shower was perfect. Rachel lived towards the end of the rez where the lake and the sun was perfect for a fall season.

"Hey, Nessie!" I heard Rachel call for me.

I turned around to see her jogging to me in Adidas shoes and carrying her crying baby in her one arm with three wrapping papers in the other.

"I have to run a do a few things, get a few things from Port Angeles and I have to get Kim ready for later. So will you watch Brandon while I'm gone? Rebecca's sleeping in the room and she's too heavily pregnant to even bother and you're the only…"

I looked at Leah's way for a second before turning back to Rachel's plea for help.

"Don't worry! Of course I'll watch Willy." I said reaching for him.

"I hope you're not too busy?" She replied, handing the baby to me who was crying out for her. "Shh! Shh!"

"It's no problem, Rach. We were just finishing up anyway." I smiled as I adjusted Willy's baby shirt underneath his overall.

"Thank you!" She said in relief.

"The diapers, change of clothes are in the nursery. The milk and water bottles are in the fridge. You can heat them up in boiling water but let it cool first, until it's lukewarm-ish and uh…oh! The Gerber baby food is in the fridge and the pantry and…what am I forgetting? He gets a little grouchy when he doesn't have his toys so…they're everywhere so I'm sure you'll find something." She yammered.

"Rachel. I'll be fine. We'll be fine." I assured her.

I hope.

I think.

She laughed. "Okay. I'll be back in maximum three hours with Kim. The guests will arrive in an hour or so, just tell them to leave all the on the table. From biggest to smallest."

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay running around alone?"

"No—Actually, Christy and Emily are coming with me." She told me.

I watched Emily and Christy –Brady Fuller's imprint – leave the house with bags in their hands as they walked to Rachel's red Kia and shoved the bags into the trunk.

"Rach! We have to go." Christy called.

"Okay." Rachel smiled as she gave me a hug. "Oh which reminds me, Kamryn is also taking a nap so would you watch him as well when he wakes up? Paul is coming to get a few things later and to take Kamryn to his dad Sam."

"Bye, baby." She said stroking her son's full head of black hair and kissing his forehead while he sobbed for her.

"It's okay, Willy! She'll be back." I said, trying to stop his cries by caressing his head against my chest.

I spent the next hour having an ultimate bonding experience with Willy. He calmed down a couple of minutes after Rachel left but when Paul came home –along with Jake – to get a few beers in the fridge and camp chairs for Jared's bachelor party tonight he started losing it again when his papa left. But I guess I was doing okay by keeping him busy with his toys and playing and feeding him. I actually surprised myself.

And little Kamryn loved Willy so when he woke up from his nap he started playing with the baby, helping me take the load off my back in a way even though he was on a league of his own at three and a half.

"Look at you and your little school." Jake mentioned to me as he watched me play with the cars on Kamryn's Hot Wheels track.

I chuckled.

In addition to watching Kamryn and Willy, Christy's older sister Nina had three kids, Ethan, Declan and Nancy who wanted to play as well. Ethan and Declan were 6 and 5 whilst Nancy was Kamryn's age who liked to always dress in a tutu –as she mentioned to me as she played with my 'Princess Hair' as she also called it.

"Ethan and Kamryn need to learn how to share but otherwise, they're all sweethearts." I said smiling at Nancy who was on straddling my lap whilst attempting to braid my long bronze locks.

"No! You donut play like 'hat!" Kamryn called as he snatched the car from Declan.

"Hey! Kammy!" Jacob warned him, pointing a finger at him.

Kamryn pouted and cowered from Jake's eyes as he threw the car back to Declan and crossed his arms in that cute four-year-old annoyance. I smiled.

Jacob was an alpha in all aspects of the word it seemed. And not to mention him being a muscle-bound giant dressed in khakis, a plain grey T-shirt with sandals. I couldn't wait to see him with our kids.

Damn.

Our kids.

"Has the party began yet?" I asked.

He nodded. "That's why we came here to get beers because they're all running out."

I laughed. "Don't get too rowdy, okay? I still want my wolf back sober."

"It'll take fifteen rounds of alcohol to get me tipsy let alone drunk, babe. Wolf, remember?"

I rolled my eyes. Right.

"But I don't trust Embry." I warned.

He nodded. "Me too. I'll keep my eye out."

I smiled at him before moving my eyes over to Paul cooing at his son and throwing him in the air, with him gurgling a laughter in reply.

I laughed at the sight.

"Aunty Nessie! Please braid my 'air?" Nancy asked.

I gasped. "Sure, sweetie!" I told her.

She grinned from ear to ear and excitedly turned her back to me so I could braid her short hair.

I could see at the corner of my eye Jacob looking at me and grinning as I chatted to Nancy and braided her hair while all the other kids surrounded me.

I felt my cheeks flush.

"You guys can't stay too long. No boys allowed at bridal showers." I told Jake.

"Yeah, we should probably get going." Jake replied after a long while of staring at me.

"Kamryn, come on! Let's take you to your dad." Jake said as he bent down and lifted Kamryn off the ground.

"Me cars!" Kam cried.

"We'll get back later." He told him.

"I'll see you later." Jake told me. I nodded before we kissed each other goodbye and Paul gave Willy back to me.

Claire Young came back from helping Leah and the others with the setting up.

"Nessie. The guests are arriving." She told me.

"Oh!" I said after I was done braiding Nancy's hair.

The guests started arriving with their presents as soon as Jake and Paul. Rebecca woke up and took the role of Rachel as host of the shower whilst I tried to get Willy to sleep.

"I can't believe you're going to have to deal with two of these in a couple months." I laughed as I swayed Willy in my arms and patted him to sleep.

"I still can't either." Becca replied. "But…if my mom and dad could do it, I'm sure I can."

I smiled.

Rachel and Rebecca were so much alike yet so much similar. They sounded the same. They walked the same. They acted the same. It was scary.

"Do you know what you're having? Identical or fraternal?"

She nodded. "Fraternal twins. Solomon thinks they're girl and boy. I think it's all boys. I guess we'll see."

"Three more months."

She groaned. "Don't remind me."

I laughed as soon as my phone began buzzing in my pocket.

I pulled it out to see a call from Nahuel.

I frowned.

"Excuse me." I told her as I walked over to a less noisy place to answer the call.

"Nahuel." I answered.

"Mi carino — I apologize. I guess I should say, mi amigo." He replied.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"How are you, Nahuel?"

"I am fantastimo, Renesmee. Actually, I'll be even more elated if you accepted my proposition?" He suggested.

"What proposition?" I frowned, just as Willy released a light cry before his eyes began drifting off.

"Is that a little bambino? Don't tell me you and your dog made a baby wolf after two weeks?" He laughed.

"No, it's a friend's baby I'm looking after." I told him. "What proposition, Nahuel?"

"Well…since you are so fascinated with art history like I am. I picked up on an art gallery studio in New York when I travelled there last year and I recently found out that they have a month long opening next month for the Christmas/New Year exhibition special."

"Which art gallery is it?"

Please don't say the NYU Gallery of Art studio.

"It's at the NYU Gallery of Art Studio." He told me.

Dammit!

"Oh! I've been wanting to go there for like…forever!" I chuckled.

"Just as I thought." He laughed. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. We can leave next week since I'm sure you'd like to be back with your family for the holidays."

"Yeah uh…" I contemplated.

We were having our ski vacation up in Iceland and Switzerland in two or three weeks with the Denali coven so I guess next week wouldn't be bad. And more reason to agree was the upcoming Columbia University open day next Saturday that I've been meaning to go to anyway.

"I guess it wouldn't be bad." I agreed after a while.

"Yes!" He replied. I smiled. "We are going to have so much fun together."

I laughed.

Together? Hmm…

I don't know about that.

I was planning to fly to New York on my own but now that I might be going with Nahuel, should I ask Jake to tag along?

I'm sure I could take care of myself. My boyfriend didn't need to follow my tail all the time and vice versa.

I actually needed to do this by myself since I'll be living independently by myself next year.

"Awesome."

"And more reason to attend. A special guest artist will be in attendance. Yayoi Kusama is going to be the guest artist there, I'm sure you'd love to meet her. Masterpieces by Frida Kahlo, Georgia O'Keeffe, Mary Cassatt, Louise Bourgeois, Elizabeth Vigee Le, Diego Rivera, Titian, Jason Pollock and Vincent van Gogh will all be on display. Tell me that's not literally music to your ears."

I chuckled. "You really do know how to sell it to me."

I smiled. It would be nice to meet one of the most popular female painters in the world.

"Okay! I'm in."

"I'll book the tickets for us then." He told me. "Enjoy your day, mi amore."

I rolled my eyes but didn't argue with what he said.

"Thank you. Same to you." I told him before hanging up.

I grinned widely.

New York was my favorite place besides Washington and California and I was so excited I'd be living there soon.

Only a few short five months left.

Rachel returned with Kim and the bridal shower began.

After the whole gift giving, we helped Kim load the gifts into the car that she'd open the gifts with Jared. Not everyone was super wealthy to go out of their way and buy gifts from the store but some of them were very personable and were actually handmade – which in my opinion are the best kind of gifts.

"Now that Jared and Kim are getting married. I wonder who is next." Rachel hummed as her eyes landed on me eating my food.

I looked at her in obliviousness.

All the girls giggled.

"Have you and Jacob talked about marriage?" Becca asked.

I blushed. "We kind of have. Nothing major. But that's way down the road though."

It was sort of up in the air. We did talk about our future and that we wanted kids and live together but we never really talked about if marriage is encompassed in that future. I would hope so. But I don't know where Jacob's mind is on it.

We used to argue about it once. He wasn't sure if he thought marriage was even needed to show our commitment and I thought differently. I guess we'll see.

"Excuse me," Leah mentioned as she left her seat and made her way to the bathroom.

"You still have college right?" Nina asked me.

I nodded. "Exactly."

Although college was just an excuse I think. I'd marry Jacob tomorrow if I had the opportunity.

… …

 _ **Jacob Black**_

It was the morning after the crazy Bachelor party for Jared. We had a poker game night with a bunch of the wolves, Jared's friends from work, Solomon and Mike. After Embry beat all of us in poker, we played darts, foosball, pool and some video games before things started getting rowdy when we decided to play Groom's beer pong and making fun of fun of Jared with champagne shots.

Now we're all slightly hung-over.

Kim almost beheaded us all when we brought Jared home with a buzz but nothing she did would have compared to what her dad almost did to us. Let's just say it involved his shotgun and Embry, Seth and I running off like some shit scared cats seeing a cucumber for the first time.

And as punishment, we all had to wood chop today.

Jared's formal traditional Quileute wedding was tomorrow.

Many Native Americans desire a wedding which reflects our Indian heritage and Jared and Kim are one of those couples. One big thing was the wedding would take place before the sunset.

Firstly pre-wedding preparations are finalized today. So basically, Jared had to pay for Kim's hand in marriage. We call it either a full or half marriage in the Quileute tradition. Particular to the Northern Californian Native American tribes in that the man would pay the bride's family depending on the family's social standing and wealth. Jared's dad helped him pay for the half-marriage which is basically paying half the usual price for a full marriage and then he pays the rest by living with Kim's family under her father's jurisdiction. I'm pretty sure he's excited to finally get out of Nikko –Kim's dad – eye after having eleven months in hell in his home.

Poor guy.

A couple is required to perform certain responsibilities in preparation for their wedding. These responsibilities are determined by the officiator of the wedding which in this case is my dad. In additions, the bride and groom must choose sponsors. The bridal couple has four sponsors. Sponsors are usually older, well respected people chosen by the bride and groom. The sponsors give spiritual and marital guidance to the couple throughout their lifetime. And at the ceremony the sponsors make a commitment to help the couple.

Kim's dad, Nikko, Quil's grandpa, Charlie Swan and Sam are the sponsors.

My father would have been a sponsor but he suggested to have Charlie Swan take his place since my dad had many more commitments in the wedding. One being a Pipe Carrier –or officiant– who makes sure they are well aware of the commitment their making and they pass a non-narcotic pipe for everyone part of the wedding party including the bride and groom to smoke to symbolize their declaration of support for the marriage.

Anyway, chopping wood was part of preparing for the wedding. In Quileute tradition, the bride returns home to grind cornmeal and the groom fetches water and chops wood for his mother and for the feast/bonfire. On the eve of the wedding when all the chores are completed, the bride dresses in her manta beads and her wedding blanket and then she and Jared present the cornmeal to his mother.

The bride and groom get to see each other the night before and the morning of the wedding to prepare for the ceremony.

On the morning of the wedding the bride's female relatives bring to the groom's mother's home, the ground corn and piki bread that the bride prepared. This is sort of a gift of thanks for handing the groom's son to her.

After that, the bride will wash herself in a body of water (lake, river, ocean, and pond) –I assume she'll pick the lake at Rachel's place in order to be blessed by the spirit of the Earth.

Then the bride and groom separate and prepare for the wedding ceremony.

So a lot goes down in a Quileute wedding and I don't think I'd ever wanna go through all of that.

The Cameron's and Kim's family are very traditional so I don't think Jared or Kim would have easily gotten away without all this hoopla.

"You nervous?" I asked Jared as I chopped a pile of wood with the axe.

He shrugged as he leaned against his axe.

"I don't know. I'm okay."

"So you don't feel nerves at all?" Colin asked.

"I'm marrying the love of my life. There's no reason to feel any."

"Well…that's IF she doesn't become a runaway bride." Seth pointed out.

I stood up and wiped the sweat from my face and bare body to glare at Seth who shrugged.

"Funny how life worked out. You barely noticed Kim back at school and bam, you imprint on her and she's your only reason for existing." Embry pointed out.

"You'll have your time, Em. Don't rain on my parade!" Jared cried.

"Dude! I would rather meet a girl and get to know her than meet a girl and claim her as my own the minute I lock eyes with her. It's creepy and stalkerish. I'm not that kind of guy."

"You'll understand when it's your turn." Sam told him as he carried the stack of chopped wood onto the trunk of his truck.

"Oh, I understand very clearly how it works, I hear it in y'all heads every darn day and I know damn well it ain't gonna happen for me. It's not for me." Embry said, chomping on an apple as he leaned against the tree.

"Screw you, Em! You know what. Don't even come to my wedding!" Jared Cameron retorted.

Embry laughed. "I'm just being real. No need to get agro on my ass."

"He's just afraid that when he imprints he won't get to bang as many chicks as he does anymore." I joked.

Everyone nodded in realization.

Embry shrugged. "What's wrong with that?"

"You're just afraid of commitment. That's what it all is." Paul stated.

"You have commitment issues. It's a phobia dude."

"Call it what you want guys but believe me, if you were in my position, getting exposed to different flavors of women. Blondes and redheads, white and black, young and the cougars…Man! I'm living the life while all you gents get tied down and forced to chase after and watch _Teletubbies_ with little insects you call kids."

Sam and I shared a look.

"Whatever, Embry." I replied.

He nodded.

"Guys, I'm freaking starving. When are we getting done with this crap?" Paul asked.

"You just had four burgers twenty minutes ago dude." Seth pointed out.

"And I want more. What are you trying to say?" Paul shrugged.

"You can have my last burger in the fridge." I told him.

Everyone gasped.

"Jacob Black never finished his plate? Are those bloodsuckers rubbing off on you? Did you flip your diet now?" Jared joked.

I gave him a death glare.

He laughed. "Gee—sorry bro. I almost forgot. You're dating one of them." He teased again.

"I know it's your wedding is tomorrow but I have no problems letting you walk down the aisle with missing limbs." I warned him.

I knew he was joking around. The guys have grown to accept the Cullen's despite their personal feelings and they loved Nessie to death, even Paul saw Nessie like a little sister now.

Jared laughed then checked his watch.

"Shoot! I have to go start preparing for my wedding." He said in a rush and then he stopped to think. "I'm freaking getting married!"

"Yeah you are! Whoop!" Sam cheered with the rest of the guys following as Jared slipped his shirt back on and ran over to his car before we all saw him back again tomorrow as a married man.

… …

Today was the wedding and Embry, Seth and I woke up really early to help set up the wedding at the arbor next to the beach and then we got ourselves dressed in our animal skinned shorts that covered our junk, our animal skinned shoes and shoulder shoal. We painted each other's faces and bodies and then we did final practice on the drums with the other guys.

The wedding began right before sunset with guests arriving and taking their seats after drinking water from the 8 ft. tall wedding vase spout which symbolizes both individuality and unity.

When all that was over, the singing ladies began singing tribal wedding songs and playing the rattles which was our queue to start the drums.

I watched as Nessie took her seat next to Charlie and Sue, looking radiant in her floral maxi dress, her long bronze locks braided to the side with loose wisps of hair sticking out and her skin glistening under the setting sun.

She caught me staring and smiled at me. I winked back.

My father was the first one of the wedding party to emerge, being wheeled in by Paul until they reached the tipi canopy which is the conical tent made of animal skins and birch bark where Jared and Kim would marry.

Then Jared came and drank from the vase before walking down the wooden mat aisle with the three sponsors following his tail.

In terms of the wedding attire, the bride, groom and the sponsors dress in regalia –traditional clothing made by hand. Turquoise and silver jewelry like necklaces and bracelets were also part of the attire.

"May you all rise?" My father told the congregation as soon as little Kamryn Uley and Nancy Talbot came with the rings and flowers.

All eyes were on the bride as she began walking the aisle with her arm around her father.

Kim's dress was woven with white for the east, blue for the south, yellow for the west and black for the north. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was neatly straightened down her shoulders and her beaded headpiece looked pretty cool and stellar.

Nikko handed his daughter to Jared –not without giving him a warning look – before taking his seat in front with his wife and five other children.

Jared and Kim locked hands and stared into each other's eyes with so much love.

"You may all be seated." Billy said to the guests and then looked at the couple. "We are all congregated here to witness the union of Jared Cameron and Kim Reymond in front of the Gods, in front of the Earth, in front of our Ancestral Spirits, and in front of their Friends and Family." He began.

Jared and Kim smiled.

"To begin. I would like the couple to share a drink from the bowl of purity." He told them as soon as Rachel brought the bowl and handed it to them.

"Water is used as a symbol of purification and cleansing. The bride and groom have a ceremonial washing of hands to away memories of past loves." Billy explained.

Jared and Kim drank before handing it back to Rachel.

"Are the sponsors present?" My dad called.

Charlie, Nikko, Sam and Quil's grandpa stood.

"Do you bless this marriage?" Dad asked.

"Yes." They all replied.

"Do you decree that this union is based off of undying love and companionship?" Billy asked.

"Yes."

"Do you solemnly vow that you will support the couple until your dying breath?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." He said to them.

He pulled out the pipe and carried it over to the bride and groom and then the rest of the wedding party before he went on to the next item.

"Now I will begin the prayer."

This is when the officiator recites a prayer in the Quileute language.

" _Now you will feel no rain,_

 _For each of you will be shelter to the other_

 _Now you will feel no cold,_

 _For each of you will be warmth to the other._

 _Now there is no more loneliness_

 _For each of you will be companion to the other._

 _Now you are two bodies,_

 _But there is only one life before you._

 _Go now to your dwelling place_

 _To enter into the days of your togetherness_

 _And may your days be good and long_

 _Upon the earth."_

Throughout this prayer, I had my eyes firmly set on my imprint, my mate, my one true love, my reason for existing, my happiness, my resting place, my other half, my everything…my Nessie.

Watching my Nessie witness this lovely union and visibly enjoying sent a stir in my heart and stomach. Her gorgeous genuine smile when the happy couple exchange vows and slip rings onto each other's fingers. I could feel her elated emotion.

And witnessing what Jared and Kim had today.

I wanted that.

I always thought weddings were too much of stress or hassle and I thought marriage in itself was just some piece of form you sign to a court to show the world but I was looking it in the wrong way. That's not what marriage isn't about.

It's about showing the person you marry to how much you love them and to have your friends and family share and bask in the joy.

And I can honestly say I wanted that now.

I see it clearly now.

I want to see Nessie look just as beautiful as Kim looks today. I want to look just as happy and tearful as Jared when I watch Nessie walk down the aisle at _our_ wedding.

I wanted the whole thing.

And so does she.

And we _could_ have that.

And we _will_ have that.

… …

 **A/N: It's crazy how long since I've last updated this story and I hate it. I'm not neglecting this story. I'm most definitely going to finish it. The next chapter will be updated in the weekend, possible Friday or Saturday. And it'll take an insight into Leah's meeting with Mike.**


	31. Chapter 31: Give Love a Try

_**Jacob Black**_

After Jared and Kim were declared husband and wife, the party began.

There was a reservation feast afterward where everyone could enjoy the huge buffet of food set around the house. This was the best part of the day and the most exciting moment I was looking forward.

I changed into beige chinos, a button down shirt rolled up at the sleeves and some flip flops before joining the large group of people feasting.

The ladies all prepared the food and there was a lot.

Nessie helped with the food. I was so proud of her and I haven't even eaten yet.

Food items for the feast included fry bread, piki bread, venison, lamb, pork, beef, chicken, turkey, squash, beans, corn, rice, pumpkin, corn soup, potato soup, butternut soup, vegetable soup and many other variations of food. There were a lot of desserts too from fruitcakes, cheesecakes, red velvet cupcakes with buttercream icing, caramel fondue, frozen yoghurt and fresh fruits such as blueberries, raspberries, strawberries, heart berries, plums, papaya and guava. Jared and Kim chose to forgo a huge traditional wedding cake and resorted to a chocolate fountain.

In a traditional Quileute wedding, the food is placed on a blanket on the table and served as a banquet. The food is blessed by the Elders. The Elders and officiator eat first then the bride, then the groom, then the sponsors and then the rest of us losers. None of the food is wasted. It's either you eat a whole bunch or the food gets given away to the Elders so no matter what, I'll get food because my dad is an Elder.

It's a win-win!

I stood in line after grabbing two plates and began stacking both plates, although, I made sure one of the plates had minimal food compared to the other.

When I reached the end of the table and finished, I made my way down the sandy ground of Brother Patuni's —a tribal leader and elder who blessed the marriage of Jared and Kim— backyard to one of the lengthy logs that overlooked the huge lake and moonlight where my Nessie was basking in the scenery.

Brother Patuni was probably one of if not the wealthiest tribal member in the reservation. He had developed multiple businesses and runs a construction company that Sam, Jared and Paul work at as contractors. It was because of Brother Patuni that Paul and Rachel found a house near his land and near the lake.

Brother Patuni's lakehouse was huge enough to host a wedding feast as opposed to hosting it on the beach.

"Penny for your thoughts." I said to my Nessie as I approached her, her back turned towards me.

Her head tilted to the side and I saw her beautiful curved smile lighting up.

"Hey!" She replied. "Yeah, I'm just enjoying the view."

I smiled, handing her the plate of food.

"Thanks." She replied as I took my seat next to her on her log.

"Wow!" She gasped.

"I tried to dish out as little as I could because I know you don't eat so much human food but…I'm sorry." I chuckled.

"No —that's not it. It's okay. It just smells and looks really good. I'm starving." She stated.

I laughed as I began digging into my food.

"The wedding service was amazing." Nessie as she dug into her meal.

"It truly was. Happy for them." I said as I glanced at Jared and Kim laughing as they reminisced with another couple.

"The best parts were when they exchanged vows, oh and the prayer your dad gave, I don't think I've seen or heard anything like it. Oh and another good part was when your father almost dropped the pipe and almost had Kim fainting." She laughed.

"I thought your favorite part was seeing me dressed in an animal skinned jockstrap?" I joked.

She shrugged. "Second favorite, I guess. I see you naked almost every day so it didn't do anything to me really."

"Ouch!" I replied. "Way to boost my ego."

She chuckled. "No, man! I mean, I was more focused on the wedding and the intricacy of the wedding attire including your _entire_ outfit than your **junk**. At least for once in my life."

I smiled as I chewed on my food.

"This food is really good." I said with a mouthful.

She nodded her head and then placed it onto my shoulder blade, cuddling up to me to keep herself warm in the coldish air as she ate.

"What did you make?" I asked.

"So…I just made the two soups. Potato soup and butternut soup." She told me as she pointed to the various items on her plate. "But you hate butternut soup."

"Yeah, I don't know why. It doesn't sit well with me. I shit like nobody's business after having it." I told her.

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"And I also made the red velvet cupcakes with buttercream icing." She told me.

Nessie knew how to bake even though she wasn't much of a cooker. Her cake, cupcake and cookie game is insane.

"Babe! Look at you." I said, nudging her.

She giggled.

"I tried."

"You did more than that. The soups are amazing and I bet your cupcakes are as well." I told her.

She laughed.

"And you were so amazing this week as well. I mean, watching you helping out with the kids, helping Rachel and Kim out with all the wedding planning and preparation, being the mediator of everything. Actually, Rach came up to me to tell me what a wonderful girl you are and I told her I knew from the moment I laid eyes on her. You were so hands on with everything. I'm proud of you, babe." I said to her.

"Aww, Jacob!" She whispered modestly as she looked into my eyes.

I held her chin up.

"I'm serious, Ness."

She smiled sheepishly at me as she looked into my eyes of pride before embarrassingly hiding her face on my shoulder, giving it a kiss.

"Thank you. It means a lot." She mentioned.

I smiled and kissed her head on my shoulder. I noticed over her head a little girl looking her way as she played with all the other kids. I think it was Nancy Talbot.

"Looks like you have a shadow." I said to Nessie.

She frowned as she followed my gaze and then waved at Nancy who waved fervently back to her before running off with her friends again.

"Nancy's a sweet girl." She told me.

"Yo, Jake!" Mike called out for me.

I turned around to see my mechanic buddy making his way over to us.

"My man!" I laughed as I shot up to greet him with a manly handshake. "You good?"

"I'm good my man. Can't complain." Mike stated, looking pretty sharp with his semi-bald head neatly trimmed and pale blue buttoned down shirt with some beige pants and loafers.

"Whad'up, the lovely and beautiful Nessie." He waved and gave my mate a little wink.

I warned with a disapproving grunt.

"Careful, dude! You're on my turf." I told him.

"Oh, sorry! Okay. Okay. Backing off." Mike said, his freehand surrendering whilst the other held his plate of food.

My mate giggled her whimsical and adorable laugh.

"Hi, Mike." Nessie replied.

Mike grinned back before he turned to me.

"Listen, dude. So where's this Leah chick you told me about. I'd like to meet her now."

"Oh yeah, of course." I told him.

That's what he's here for right?

I looked over his shoulder to skim through the grounds, in search of a hotheaded and emotionless woman probably voluntarily sitting by herself. I spotted her sitting on one of the loveseats further away from the crowd although I did notice a guy pushing his luck, trying to flirt with her but she was not having any of that as she was too engrossed in whatever that was on her phone.

Damn. I hope _this_ doesn't backfire and blow up in my face.

And by _this_ I mean Leah.

I did try to set her up with one guy once, although I wasn't even serious about it, I did it more as joke and she lit up on me and almost chewed my head off about it.

Who's to say her reaction won't be the same this time around?

It's worth the shot though, right?

Right?!

I turned around to smile at my Nessie.

"I'll be back," I assured her.

She nodded.

I smiled and turned back to my bro, Mike.

"Let's go man." I said to him as I engulfed my hand around the back of his neck before patting his back as we began walking over to Leah.

He released an expectant sigh. "So…what more can you tell me about her? what should I say or not say?"

I shrugged. "There's nothing I can say but just be yourself. She doesn't like a guy who's inauthentic. Just make sure you make yourself available to her."

"Make myself available. Got it."

"I can't guarantee she'll be responsive at first, though." I warned him.

I kind of was really hoping and dreading that when they finally meet Leah would imprint on him or something because I don't think she'd give him even the time of day.

Although, I do think Mike could be good for her.

Leah and I weren't the closest when we were both under Sam's leadership in the pack. In fact, I hated her attitude at first but then I got to understand her a lot better when we left Sam's pack and then ultimately formed a pack together. She was who she was because of imprinting and how that affected her relationship with Sam. She didn't want the same to happen to any random guy she meets and starts dating but deep down she knows he isn't the one.

She's been on a few dates with guys after the whole Sam/Emily fiasco but she knew none of those relationships would've went anywhere so she sort of gave up and sworn off being with any guy.

I always read in her mind on occasion when she let slip about her true feelings. It's not that she doesn't want to hurt any potential guy that comes into her life by imprint on another. It's that she felt inadequate and almost not worthy of dating anybody.

She has already concluded she would never imprint on anybody and she'll more than likely live forever alone as a spinster on some farm.

And although I try my level best to alleviate some of the worries she has with my widely acclaimed (more from Seth's opinion) Alpha pick-me-up pep talks, telling her to keep having hope of finding 'the one' and that he's coming as fast as he can but I've never seen a female shapeshifter imprint on someone before since she's the only one I can base that conclusion off of. I didn't know if it was in the cards for her.

It would really suck if she doesn't have that because it is a really amazing feeling. Imprinting.

But what would suck worse is if she feels that imprinting isn't for her and swears to never open to date anybody for the rest of her life.

"Okay! So she's a tough nut to crack?" Mike asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"That's okay. That's okay. I can handle a challenge. I like a challenge." He told me.

I chuckled. "Just don't be super cheesy. I know that's gonna be hard for you."

Mike was the Cheese King what with all his corny and frankly, embarrassing pickup lines he uses on every women he meets. Majority of the time it never quite works out like he intended them to. He's literally the worst at dating.

But then again, so is Leah.

So…I'm sure they can work out their issues together?

Dammit! This better work.

"Do you think she'll like me?" He asked.

I turned to look at him up and down.

From the few guys (which is saying it delicately more like one or two) I've seen Leah talk to weren't like poster guys for fitness. I don't think that's her type anyway. I don't even know what Leah's type is anyway but I know she found our abnormally huge muscular bodies unattractive so I guess she would have been more comfortable with someone average.

And Mike fit the bill quite well. He wasn't an unfit dude, I could tell if he worked out a lot more he could cool. He was an average (maybe slightly above average) build with a height of 5ft.12 which is only an inch taller than Leah.

I nodded. "I think so, dude." I told him.

"Do I smell good?"

"You smell fine, dude. You're not meeting The Queen. She's not going to bite." I told him.

At least I hope she won't bite.

"Yeah I know. It's just…When you showed me her picture, I immediately thought I could never land a girl that drop dead gorgeous."

I smirked. Leah would love to hear that.

"She would love to hear that." I chuckled as I voiced out my thought.

We reached Leah who was still sitting on the loveseat, fiddling with her Samsung. This is probably the second or third time I've seen Leah in a dress in a while.

"Are you Insta stalking on the Gram again or are you swiping left on every guy on Tinder, Lele?" I teased.

Mike turned to me with confusion and shock.

"What do you want, Jacob?" She said, not acknowledging me.

Figures.

"Shit. She's absolutely gorgeous." Mike whispered to himself as he wiped some sweat off his forehead.

I chuckled. "Hey, Leah. I'd like you to meet someone." I told her.

She sighed as she lifted her head up to look at me.

"This is my good friend, Mike." I said, patting his shoulder and bringing him into focus.

"Mike, this is Leah, she's most definitely _not_ a female dog." I joked.

Mike turned to me with cocked eyebrows then he turned back to Leah who was shaking her head at me.

I guffawed.

"You know what, Jake…" She stopped.

She shook her head again before steering her focus onto Mike who was ogling at her.

When both their eyes met I felt my fingers cross together.

"Hi! It's nice to finally meet you." Mike said nervously, extending his hand out to her.

Leah eyed him up and down, ignoring his hand gesture, before turning to me.

"Jacob. Can I talk to you in private for a second?" Leah asked –more like demanded.

She shot up from her seat and walked off.

"Sure thing, Lele." I replied.

"We'll be right back." I told him.

I followed Leah until she came to a stop and spun around to glare at me, gripping my collar in her hands about ready to chomp on my head and chop my nuts.

Well damn.

Nessie will have to live with it.

"What sick game are you playing, Jake? Bringing some random dude to the wedding to prove to me what a miserable life I have? Huh? Is that what you want? To make me look more miserable?"

"What? No! Why would—No! I would never do that to you, Leah." I told her, shoving her hands off my collar.

"Am I an idiot? You did this before!" She growled.

"Relax, Leah! Damn! Calm down." I told her.

She gave me a look before rolling her eyes.

"I'm not messing with you at all. I just wanted you to meet this friend of mine from California who really wanted to meet you. This is not some devious ploy to hurt you."

"I told you I don't want to date." She said to me, pushing her dark hair behind her ear.

"Who said anything about dating?" I asked. "It's just talking to a person from the opposite sex that's _not_ from the rez and _not_ a member of a pack. It's not The Bachelorette."

Leah stared at the ground.

"Did you imprint on him?" I asked her.

She looked up. "You would know if I had."

I nodded.

"Look. That's okay. It probably wasn't your time. But don't write him off because you didn't have 'the moment'. Just give him a chance. Have a conversation with him. Who knows what could come out of it? It could very well be nothing but at least you'll know you've tried to reach out." I said to her.

"I don't know, Jake." She told him. "I don't think I'm ready."

"When will you ever be ready, Leah? It's been ten years since Sam."

"I'm over Sam!" She snarled.

"I know that." I replied. "Now prove it by at least talking to the guy. You think he's cute, right?"

She frowned and looked over my shoulder to see Mike looking oblivious, observing the crowds with both his hands in his pockets.

Leah sighed.

I smiled.

She totally found him cute.

"He's a bit too alternative for me." She said.

I cocked an eyebrow.

"Alternative?" I probed.

She shook her head. Of course he was her type. She couldn't even try to deny it.

"No. I just…I don't know. Did Seth put you up to this? Did my mom put you up to this? I bet it's my mom!"

"No, Leah. Nobody put me up to this."

"Isn't he a little too young?"

"Leah…" I warned him.

"Fine! I'll talk to him." She rolled her eyes as she gave in. "But I can't promise he'll like me by the end of the night."

"By the simple fact that you're planning to talk to him for the whole night is all I need."

She scoffed. "Why are you doing this?"

I stared at her with a befuddled expression.

"'Coz I care about you, Leah. You're my beta. And I want you to be happy." I had to say with a straight face.

She looked into my eyes for a while, probably searching for any type of contempt or dishonesty about my intentions, before sighing and shaking her head.

"You're ridiculous! You just don't want to have to deal with my mess of a head."

I chuckled. "Go talk to him."

She obliged to my request and began sauntering her way over to him.

I inhaled a breath as I watched Leah pat his shoulder and him turning around in surprise before they began talking to each other.

I curved my lips into a confident smile afore I made my way back to my mate.

… …

 _ **Leah Clearwater**_

I couldn't believe Jacob right now.

I couldn't believe he would think setting me up with his human work friend from California would solve my depressing dating life –or lack thereof.

I've hit a dry spell ever since Sam and although I was completely over him. Like… _Way_ over him already. He had his life with Emily and their little spawn and I was actually happy for them. They made a lot of sense.

So yeah, Sam was so 2005.

But how it all happened has left a mark on me that will never fully go away. I can never trust a guy with my heart unless I, for somehow, imprint on somebody.

It's not like I've stopped noticing guys ever since Sam and my change. There were of course many guys who had compelling personalities that I thoroughly enjoyed to be around. Jacob included.

However it was different with Jacob. Only after being in his pack for eight plus years did I grow to tolerate and actually genuinely like to be around him. He had such a presence about him, he had so much charisma and was confident without being arrogant or cocky and he'll stop at nothing to protect the people dearest to him. He was definitely one of the good ones. Even though I would never admit this to him.

I saw him as my brother now. But he had character traits that any girl would be crazy not to love and although he annoys me half of the time, I knew he would make the perfect boyfriend. And I guess Nessie was that lucky girl.

Anyway, so what I'm trying to say is. Jacob is one of those guys that fall under the 1 in 10 million guys out of 7 billion people in the world that are actually one of the good ones. The rest of the so called 'men' of this world are giant tools. Let's take Embry for example. He was a man whore and was absolutely unashamed and unapologetic about it.

Douche!

So imagine my struggle in trying to find my imprint in a pool of douchebags.

That's why I came to the conclusion that imprinting was not for me.

I was a rarity.

I had a rare personality that nobody could ever like.

I was the first and only female shapeshifter to ever live.

I was also a rare kind of girl due to my werewolf genes. I wasn't the typical beauty. I was freakishly tallish for a woman. I couldn't have children. I was dangerously single.

Thanks dad.

Thanks ancestors.

Thanks filthy bloodsuckers.

Thanks The Cullen Family.

I may have gotten the title of being the ultimate 'Debbie Downer' because of the way I think about myself and my situation.

But who could blame me? I didn't ask to be a wolf?

I bet anyone would wonder why I didn't stop phasing with the rest of the OG shapeshifters.

Well…it's simple.

I still had that nagging hope at the pit of my stomach. The hope that maybe, just maybe, I would find what the rest of the guys have. What Jacob has with Nessie. What my little brother Seth has with his girlfriend Alex. What Paul has with Rachel. What Jared just had with Kim. What Quil has with the kid Claire.

What Sam has with Emily.

But after almost a decade as a wolf, I felt and still feel like it wasn't on the cards for me.

So what was holding me back from taking on a different take on finding love?

Why couldn't I take the old and harder route to finding it?

Why couldn't I give love a try one more time?

These were the questions I had been contemplating even more after Jake introduced me to this new guy Mike.

"So how do you know Jacob?" Mike had asked me as we talked for almost thirty minutes.

I pulled myself out of my train of thought to look into his light brown eyes.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Where do you know Jacob from?"

"Oh! Um…well we practically grew up together I guess. He is a family friend. His parents and mine were very close friends back in the day." I told him.

"Have you always lived here?" He asked, rubbing his leg.

I nodded. "Born and raised here on the Quileute reservation since I popped out of my momma's cherry." I laughed.

He smiled at me.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything else outside Washington." I told him.

"Well you need to travel more, lady!" He told me.

I giggled. "I'm working on it."

He smiled as he reached out to remove some debris from the ashy wood of the bonfire that landed on my dress.

I felt my breathing hitch for a split second but I didn't flinch. It was actually a nice feeling.

"Thanks," I said, looking into his light brown eyes that glistened under the moonlight.

He had this unique smile because his lips were so thin that with each smile he gave it curved so beautifully.

"What about you? Where are you from originally?" I asked.

"Originally from Salt Lake City, Utah." He told me. "Then I moved to Cleveland, Ohio when I was little. Then I lived in Houston, Texas for most of my kid years and lived in Idaho for a while. And now I'm in Oakland Woods, California."

"Well travelled man, I see." I smiled. "Looks like you moved around a lot."

He didn't smile. "Yeah but it wasn't really a great experience. My family didn't move around because of the thrill of it, circumstances change a life of a person. It would have been nice to have some place I can call home."

I stared at him as he relived his past.

I mustered a small smile as I reluctantly patted his hand that was dangling over the head of the chair.

"I'm sorry." I said.

The semi-bald headed man nodded and smiled.

I never had any thoughts about bald men but he oddly looks really good, even though he is not full on bald. His neatly cut yet protruding mouth and chin beard elevated the look.

"What's up with the buzzcut?" I asked.

He smiled and touched his head. "Um...I had it when I joined the army at 18 and when I left the army after my deployment at 22, I guess I sort of kept it." He told me.

Wow. He was in the army. He went on to tell me that his army base was located in Fort Benning, Georgia and that he did a lot of the work on the vehicles, fixing or riding the tanks rather than standing in the firing line and all this talk allowed me ask an important.

"How old are you by the way?" I asked bluntly.

"I just turned 25 three weeks ago." He told me. "I'm a Halloween baby."

Hmm. He was three years younger than me.

"October 31st? Well that's unfortunate." I chuckled.

He shrugged. "It had its perks. I could have more candy than any boy alive."

I mustered a smile but dropped it and stared at my phone again.

"What about you?"

I turned to him. "Didn't your mom ever tell you it's impolite to ask a woman her age?"

He started getting flustered. "Oh, am I not supposed to do that?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

He chuckled nervously as he sat more comfortably, turning on his chair to face me, giving me his undivided attention.

"So what's your deal, hey? Are you one of those girls who's all dark and mysterious when you first meet her and then she takes off her glasses and those gritty little metal things she calls braces and then you realize she was beautiful the whole entire time?"

"I don't wear glasses or braces."

"Well then I guess you're halfway there." He said smoothly.

I looked at him, his eyes so genuine.

"So, what do you do?" He asked me.

"I'm a paralegal at a law firm in Seattle." I told him.

He widened his eyes. "A paralegal?"

I nodded.

"I would have never put you in that category."

"I'm basically the secretary to the lawyers. It's not super great but it pays the bills." I told him.

Becoming a paralegal didn't require any kind of formal education but I did go to college for it.

"What does a paralegal do anyway?"

"Well…we mostly deal with subsidiary legal matters, basically we deal with the scraps that lawyers won't do because they're small cases." I told him.

He nodded. "Wow. I have an issue with my landlord so I'll definitely be calling you up from now on."

I chuckled. Did he already believe our connection through Jacob would go further into the future already?

"But you're based in California." I humored him.

"Then move there. It's where the cool kids play nowadays." He joked.

At least I hope he was joking.

I just had to snigger.

He was smiling as he leaned on his arm with his head on the palm of his hand.

"What's the social scene like here?" He asked. "Any nightclubs?"

I shrugged. "I wouldn't know, although, there is a local bar five miles south from here. Seattle has a lot more to offer."

"Hmm. Interesting. So you don't party?" He asked.

I nodded my head.

"Never appealed to me." I told him as I covered my knees with my multi-colored pleated dress by Club Monaco.

My mom really wanted me in a dress for today.

"What do you do for fun, Leah?" He asked me.

I thought. "I don't do fun."

"Oh, come on. I'm sure you do something. I bet you work out a lot to keep that beautiful figure intact and snatched." He told me.

I laughed. "Oh, wow!"

He laughed with me. "What hobbies do you particularly enjoy?"

"I do a lot of yoga." I told him.

I wasn't lying. Yoga kept me sane. And I've been told about my bad temperament and that I was on a constant rollercoaster of emotions so yoga seemed to be my calming board.

"Awesome! Awesome!" He said with enthusiasm. "I tried yoga once. Epically bad idea."

I laughed. "Why's that?"

"I have absolute no hand and eye coordination and my level of flexibility would be likened to a panda bear." He joked.

I guffawed. "I can teach you."

I surprised myself as well as the man sitting before me. I had never even given the slightest hint of furthering this conversation or even the chance of having a sort of relationship with him.

But he seemed so nice. Nicer than almost any guy I've ever met in my life.

"I promise I won't be a success but I'll definitely take your offer on." He told me with a bright and welcoming grin.

I smiled back, moving my hair behind my ear.

"So tell me, why the hell are you single? I mean, I don't mean to sound like I'm picking you up or anything but a drop dead gorgeous girl like you can't be single." He told me.

"Really? It sure sounds like you're trying to pick me up."

He guffawed and blushed, not even trying to hide it.

"My last relationship was the worst. We planned to have a real future together. What I thought we had was true love and then he took one good look at my closest cousin and any feelings he had for me, any plans we had together completely went away and he completely forgot about me, ditching me to the curb for my prettier cousin." I told him truthfully.

"Damn," He replied. "I bet they broke up two years later right?"

I shook my head. "Nope. They're happily married and are currently raising a little family together. And I have to watch them regularly so, yeah…"

"Wow." He replied. "That must totally suck."

I shrugged. "It did for a while, but I always tried to make sure I stayed away and I guess because of the distance I managed to get over it."

He smiled. "Well, I'll be considered to be a serial dating loser. None of my relationships worked out. It was either I got cheated on with some big Hollywood hotshot or she breaks up with me because I'm too serious."

"Too serious?"

"When I date somebody, I commit to dating them. And it seemed like all the girls I've been with hated the fact that I was a loyal boyfriend."

So when he's in a relationship he's loyal.

Interesting.

"Loyalty is like the fundamental foundation for a relationship. At least it is for me." I said to him.

"Exactly!" He said. "My last girlfriend I thought was the one for me before she gave me a call one morning to tell me she was going to pursue her dreams as an actress in LA after being discovered by some male talent agent and she thought I was too much baggage for her."

I smiled. "I guess we both suck at dating. Both our last relationships ended up in our exes chasing after the _other_ person. There's always the other person."

He thought for a moment and widened his eyes in realization.

"Hey! You're right." He laughed. "There's always 'the other person' in the relationship."

I nodded, chuckling.

He shook his head. "We absolutely suck at dating."

You got that right.

"We should form a support group. Or prayer circle."

I laughed. "Would you consider yourself spiritual?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't consider myself religious in any sense. I grew up in a Catholic household but never actually practiced it. But I would consider myself spiritual in the sense that I believe there is some mystical power out there looking out for you. I believe that there is more than just one person for you and I have faith that she is somewhere out there waiting for me. I just have to find her."

I stared into his eyes.

He was the real deal wasn't he?

He was looking for that partner.

He looked like he was ready to settle down or at least be on the road to settling down with someone.

"I totally get it. I think the same…sometimes. I sometimes feel he's out there for me and then sometimes I feel he doesn't even exist. I always wonder if there is someone out there for me then why is he taking forever to get here?"

"Well maybe that's the problem." He said.

I frowned.

"Instead of worrying about why he isn't running to you fast enough, why don't you search for him yourself? It is the 21st century after all." He told me.

What he said got me thinking. Why was I doing that? Waiting for someone to randomly come to me? Why couldn't I search for them?

"I don't know." I replied. "Maybe I just feel scared."

The dating pool had limited options on the reservation.

But I guess I was intentionally limiting myself to men only around my area who are all tools.

But I see now that not all men are giant tools.

"And maybe I thought that if I look for him it would be more detrimental than waiting on him." I said. "If that makes any sense."

Taking my little brother for example. He already found his true love, his soul mate, his imprint without even looking for her. Maybe I thought I'd experience the same when or if I met mine.

At this rate, my baby brother would be married before I do.

"It makes total sense." He replied. "But maybe you could try it differently now. Go on the prowl and you'll find him."

I laughed. Go on the prowl. It sounded like something Embry would say.

"Or maybe you've already met him." He whispered.

Although I could hear him perfectly.

I looked at him.

Have I met him already?

… …

 _ **Jacob Black**_

"How do you think the potential couple are doing?" Nessie asked me.

I turned my head around in search of Leah and Mike.

I found them seated by one of the table booths close to Jared and Kim who were laughing it up with Sam and Emily. Sam noticed Leah and Mike laughing together and had a weird look on his face about it before engaging in conversation with the newlyweds.

"So far. So good." I replied. "They seem to be enjoying each other's company." I told her.

Everyone was dancing, enjoying the music being played in the background.

Then suddenly, one of the few romantic slow songs came up and I took that as an opportunity to steal a dance with my mate.

"Care to dance with me, my beloved?" I asked my Nessie as I stood up and extended my hand out to her.

She giggled. "I don't dance, Jacob."

"Come on. It's a slow song." I told her.

She sighed and giggled.

"Fine. I shall." She told me before taking my hand.

I escorted her to the non-existent dancefloor and pulled her to my chest, imbedding my hands on either side of her hips whilst she draped her arms around my neck as we began swaying to _Amy Winehouse's Best Friends_.

Kim sure does love her Amy Winehouse.

 _I can't wait to get away from you_

 _Unsurprisingly you hate me too_

 _We only need to communicate when we need to fight_

 _But we're best friends,_

 _Right_

 _You too good at pretending you don't care_

 _There isn't enough resentment in the air_

"I love this song."

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded. "Amy was gone way too soon."

I nodded. "She was good."

She smiled as she looked into my eyes, threading her fingers through the hairs on the back of my head.

"So…I'm thinking of going to New York next week."

"Awesome." I replied.

Must be nice to be out of town with my mate.

"On a solo trip." She told me.

"Okay?" I frowned. "What's happening in New York?"

"Well, Columbia University is having an open day on Saturday. And there's this art gallery I've been meaning to go to for a very long time. I'll only be gone for a few days." She told me.

I smiled. "It's okay. As long as you enjoy and get your cute little ass back to me." I laughed.

She smiled as she stared down at our feet before lifting her head up and looking over my shoulder.

"They look so happy." She stated as she watched Jared and Kim slow dance.

"Yeah, they do." I replied although my eyes were firmly set on Nessie and Nessie only.

"She looks so beautiful. This wedding was so beautiful." Nessie said.

My Nessie looking so radiant in her flowy, floral maxi dress and her gorgeous bronze locks braided to one side with her big chocolate brown eyes meshing with her perfect porcelain skin the glowed in the moonlight. She was beautiful. She was everything.

"Maybe it could be us next." I blurted out in a whisper as I leaned into her ear.

She took it in and registered it before having her mouth a gape in shock as she looked at me with wide eyes.

"W-what?" She asked nervously.

I shrugged. "This could be us next. Isn't that what you want?"

She scoffed in disbelief. "Of course. I want that more than anything."

I smiled. "Me too,"

Her cheeks flushed and she sheepishly hid her face against my chest before locking eyes with me again.

I am well aware of why she would be shocked at my revelation. When we talked about marriage it was often talked about with uncertainty and conflicting views on it.

I tried not to entertain the talk too much because remembering what Edward told me about how Nessie feels pressured to start that life with me and I didn't want her to feel that. But I can't help the way I feel and what I feel is I have to make her my wife, at least in the future.

There was nothing wrong with assuring her that we would have our time. We would have our Jared and Kim moment.

The marriage could happen whenever but I had this nagging feeling within me telling me I needed to let her know of my intentions to marry her. I wanted to.

… …

 **A/N: I promised I'd update it on the weekend but I couldn't but at least I wasn't super delayed. It was so nice to see new reviewers for my previous chapter. Please don't run away, I loved reading your reviews. They were so encouraging.**

 **So yep. This was one of my favorite chapters because I got to peak into Leah's mind. She's going to be a major character in this story from now on. What do you think of her with Mike? I kind of hoped she imprinted on him. Curse the author for not letting that happen.**

 **Next chapter will focus more on Nessie's trip to New York with…Nahuel and I really want to get back to Seth and Alex as well as Jennifer and Embry but I can't choose between the two couples.**


	32. Chapter 32: Trust

_**Renesmee Cullen**_

Jake and I returned home from Washington a week after Jared and Kim's wedding on Thanksgiving Weekend.

The family missed us terribly, as expected, given that we were gone for two weeks. Aunt Alice just missed her mannequin to try clothes on – the mannequin being me – and Emmett missed making fun of me and talking sports with Jake. My parents were surprisingly the ones who missed us least, more my dad than my mom though. This was because my dad knew Jacob and I were a packaged deal and that in some shape or form, we are thinking about each other, when we're around each other or when we're apart. He was still trying to get used to the idea of us together, I think, after almost a year since our newfound blossoming relationship began.

A year…

Wow.

A lot can happen in 12 short months. I still had no idea how we would celebrate the occasion. I don't even know if we need to. Every day we celebrate our love for each other, what's one special day? But it is a _special_ day after all.

I don't know. I'd have to talk to Jacob about it when he's off work today.

My family had a little Thanksgiving celebration of their own while we were gone. It was Carter's first Thanksgiving and Rose wanted to make it special for him. She wanted to capture as many of these memories with him as possible –like my mother did for me – since he was growing like a weed on a daily basis.

Although, Aunt Rosalie and Carter both know she isn't his biological mom, the connection between them would appear otherwise to someone who wasn't in the know. Carter was a child of abandonment. His mother left him and disappeared when he was only days old and his father is a con artist who craved power for himself.

We don't know if Lizzie will ever come back, she is still a newborn vampire and who knows what she is doing right now wherever she is. Charles is out there as well and is determined to collect his progeny. My grandfather has a theory that he might be experimenting with reproducing hybrids with other female human hosts, similar to what Joham did with Nahuel and his sisters' mothers but my dad also has a theory he could be doing it to add to his 'legion'.

Again…it's all about power.

With each day that passes, Carter ages in some way or another which also means the growth of his abilities. Carlisle has established that Carter had an gift to influence the element of fire, similar to Benjamin's ability except it's just that singular being and in a way more powerful. It could pose a grave threat which is why we're all contributing in helping him contain and control his ability. It is sometimes harder than it looks.

Carter's additional ability to compelling us to do what he wishes often gets him into trouble. When he has had enough of people telling him what to do, he compels them to keep quiet or walk away and then goes about his day. What a stubborn child he is.

His antics don't work with my shield of a mother though. Since his ability targets the mental psyche rather than the physical or emotional, it doesn't work on Bella's mental shield and she can often catch him when he's being mischievous.

He is so much like Emmett in that regard. Adopting his impish humor has also drawn Carter closer to Emmett. It's hard to determine what type of relationship those two have. It wasn't a natural 'son/parent' progression like it was with Rose. I think Carter views Uncle Em as a confidante, best friend, maybe in older brother in the way they act around each other. I think it will change over time but I don't think Em minds anyway. He likes that the kid looks up to him in that way and he wouldn't be crushed if he wasn't called 'dad' again (the first and last time was four or five months when Carter said his first sentence).

His relationship with other family members is also quite poignant. With Carlisle, I think he sees him as the head of the entire household and a respectable authoritarian and he's always eager to ask him questions. The kid is super smart in ways, perhaps even smarter than I ever was when I was his age. Carlisle is also as fascinated and intrigued with him given his DNA. He wasn't a normal hybrid like me, he very much is inconclusive if lack a better term. He has vampire DNA, human DNA but he also has…angel DNA?

Grandpa Carlisle has been all the ball for the past seven months researching legends and myths about Half-human/half-angel creatures and most of the results is a lot harder to come by but I think he enjoys it a lot.

Carter views Esme as the mother hen and I think it comes natural to him to call him "Nanny Es". Esme loves doting on him. I think she sees the son she lost during her human years in Carter. She's always there to wash, style, and play with his light auburn locks every night. I find their relationship endearing to watch blossom.

My dad is sort of Carter's mentor. I think Carter found it harder to warm up to him because he is so intimidating to him but as my dad began teaching Carter to play piano when he was physically two, the fears he had washed away from him. My dad often told me listening to his mind was like 'walking into a sunny park with birds chirping in the trees', his mind was very ingenious and theatrical, almost like a retelling of a novel. He was in his own little world that was really adventurous. He is always quick and eager to want to try different things. To explore.

But my dad also tells me that he has trouble accepting who he is, _what_ he is. He sees the human children everyday around the neighborhood and whenever Rose takes him out to parks and wishes he was like them. Not just a normal child but a normal _human_ child. My dad told me he wishes he was more human than he was immortal sometimes. He thought it was a wonderful life than he has now. Running around, being able rough house with the other kids his age and never being afraid to hurt them. Starting a new grade every year instead of every three months. Having a normal childhood. He craved it so much.

It wasn't like Rose and Emmett or even any of us aren't trying to provide that experience for him in the same way they did for me. The only difference was, I didn't particularly wish to be like the other children, I knew what I was and made the best of my situation. Carter is finding that hard.

And for me, I feel like I had an obligation to help him out. I'm the only one who really understands what he is going through. I went through what he went through although I handled it differently, I could help him.

I was walking to the Cullen main house when I heard commotion going on from the backyard.

" _We have to stop him before he attacks!"_ I heard Carter cry out.

" _Not if I can help it!"_ Emmett's attempt at a brooding, villainous voice filled the air.

" _Thanos!"_ My dad exclaimed. _"Captain America, what do we do?"_

" _We run!"_ Carter replied.

I smiled as I entered the house and on my way in, I saw Aunt Rose come down the stairs with a pile of Carter's superhero costumes in her hands.

"The boys are roleplaying again." I stated knowingly.

She nodded her head.

"It's called larping!" Emmett and Carter corrected me from yards away.

I chuckled.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Carter roped Emmett, Jasper and even your dad into playing Marvel characters this time."

I laughed.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

I was half-expecting Alice's high-pitch squeal to ring in the air the nanosecond I waltzed through the doors and to greet me with one of her powerful hugs like she always does when I come over to visit.

"She dragged your mother and Esme to the mall for some Christmas shopping and for a few last things we need for the Family ski trip" She told me.

I nodded. "Right."

"Carter, Nessie is ready for you!" She called.

"One minute, _mom_!" Carter replied before making some slicing noises.

I watched Rose shudder a little but then smile when Carter said that word. I think she was still finding it hard to wrap her head around that she's viewed as someone's mother. Something she's been yearning for, for decades.

"Thanks again for offering to take Carter out to hunt. He wouldn't let up when we tried to convince him for weeks now." She said with a concerned face.

I smiled sympathetically.

I guess I understood his reservations. Not only did he find hunting inhumane, when he watched his own adoptive parents devour and maim animals in a very animalistic way, he sort loses it. I don't think he lets Rose know his feelings though but I can tell it's hurting her because she gets the idea he doesn't want to feed with her in a 'mother/son' bonding way which is far from the truth. He just doesn't want to feed with vicious vampires because he thinks he has to be like that when he's not.

He often prefers to hunt with me because I'm not only like him and understand him, but I'm also very empathetic when I'm feeding. I don't viciously kill my prey before feasting on its blood. I feed enough to sustain me but hopefully still keep the animal alive. I think my love for animals overthrows my need to kill. I think he wants that kind of energy around him.

"It's no problem at all." I replied as Carter entered the room in his Captain America suit with Emmett on his flank.

"Glad I can help. Should be fun bonding with my cute little cousin muffin." I said pulling Carter towards me and showering him with kisses on his head.

He moaned. "Nessie! Lay off! You know I hate kisses!" The little boy who could have easily been five, maybe even six, tried pushing me away.

"Okay! Go get ready! We have to catch the deer before the mountain lions do." I told him.

He attempted an excited grin before running up the stairs with supernatural celerity to his bedroom.

"Or you could just catch the mountain? Way more fun to catch since they put up a fight and they're great to eat." Emmett suggested.

Rosalie bumped her husband's granite-like stomach. "That could be dangerous for Carter!"

Emmett shrugged. "He can just compel them to obey him and boom, food!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I'm not gonna have my son attempt to hunt a 300 pound mountain lion." She said, giving me a look as well.

I raised my hands up in defense.

What did I do?

"Why not? The boy needs some real nutritious meat blood in his system. He's been looking a little scrawny lately, babe."

"That's because you're always making him run around the house like a lunatic." Rose laughed.

"Oh come on, Rose. I just want him to be fit and strong like me!" Em stated, pumping out his large guns to an imaginary audience.

I rolled my eyes as they continued to bicker on.

"Guys!" I called. "Guys! He will be fine! I am very capable of taking care of Carter. He will be fine, I promise."

Rose smiled. "We know. We know."

Carter then descended the steps, dressed up in some beige shorts and a plain pale blue shirt and some black and white sneakers.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" He exclaimed.

I smiled as I adjusted his cap and extended my hand out to him. He took it immediately, his miniature hands firmly gripping mine.

"Carter! Be careful. Ness—He isnt wearing long pants so be sure he doesn't get pricked by thorns or bees or –"

"Bye, Aunt Rosalie!" I said as we made our way out the house.

"Mothers," Carter said with a shake of the head.

"Am I right?" I giggled as I descended the steps while he walked down the ledge of the wooden stairs.

"So do I wanna run or drive there?" I asked.

Carter jumped down and landed gracefully onto the lawn.

"I think I wanna run there today!" He said with a wide smile.

I smiled back just as warmly. "Okay."

"Wanna race there?" I said with an eager smirk.

He smirked back as well as he assumed his position.

"Ready," I began as I stood my ground. "Set," we began crouching low. "Go!" I exclaimed and we instantaneously sprinted into the forest.

As we were running through the green and tree infested forest, I glanced back to see Carter trying to catch up to my tail. His jaw was clenched and eyes focused as he tried to surpass me. I grinned. One of the advantages of being Edward Cullen's daughter, I inherited his speed. Well at least some of it.

Our speed as hybrids were not matched to full-fledged vampires like our family. Obviously. Because we share half the vampire DNA which allows us to be quicker than normal humans, maybe even quicker than the fastest man alive but then our half human DNA causes us to be more vulnerable to fellow members of the supernatural.

I was part of the track team at school and although I could have easily been the fastest one on the team, I settled on being the second fastest because, well I didn't want to be good at everything at school.

Ninety-five seconds into our race, I decided to turn the race up a notch as I leaped off the ground, arcing my back as I shot up into the air and landed onto one of the many pine trees surrounding the forest –chasing away the canaries and pigeons that occupied the trees in the process.

Carter looked up and frowned. I heard him groan at me.

"Come on! You have to keep up!" I challenged with a laugh.

The five year old concentrated, trying to mimick my movements as he leaped into the air and landed onto the tree opposite me, gripping it hard. I was about some thirty-five feet from the ground. Carter was less, approximately twenty-three feet from the ground. I smirked as I hopped onto the next tree I saw and then the next and then the next.

Carter was following my flash movements, striding over trees as he lurched forward.

I smiled as I saw the riverbank about eighty yards from us. The deer and their young were drinking there.

"Nessie—Wait up for me!" He moaned.

I turned around to see that I left the little guy some thirty yards as he hopped trees.

I held up, waiting for him. He didn't take long. Only about ten seconds and he had already caught up to me. He lunged for the tree next to mine and as I was about to jump to my next, I felt his hand grab hold of my leg, automatically causing me to lose balance and I fell to the ground.

I gasped as I fell on my back onto the bed of leaves on the ground. I sat up on my elbows and eyed the sneaky boy.

"Sneaky little boy!" I spat. "You cheated!"

He smirked. "Now you try keeping up," He used my own words against me.

I chuckled as I somersaulted my way up, dusting off my bronze hair that sat in a wavy ponytail. My hair usually sat in ringlets but over the years, when my hands got ahold of a curling iron and blow dryer, my bronze hair turned from being super curly to being slightly wavy like my mom. I still had my granddad's curls though but some days my hair forgets what it once was.

I backed up four paces before I lunged into the air and followed Carter who cheated his way into the lead.

He was laughing aloud, basking in his conniving glory.

"Ha!" He exclaimed. "I'm winning!"

"By default!" I replied. "Okay. Okay. Wait up, Carter!"

"I'm not falling for that, Nessie!" He answered.

"No. This is where the race ends, Carter. Now we prepare to hunt. We don't wanna scare the deer off." I warned him.

He listened instantly and waited for me to catch up to him before we dropped onto the bedrock just before the river.

"Okay. Be very quiet." I murmured as he and I crouched down. "Look ahead!" I whispered, pointing to the mother deer and her little Bambi.

"I get the big one right?" He asked with eager eyes.

I giggled, rolling my eyes. "Sure." I told him.

And then we started our hunt.

When we were done feeding, we dropped our meals but they were still very much alive so we performed a tourniquet around the area we fed on them and then helped them off.

"Well that was fun." I said as I watched the mother and child leap off.

"Yeah! It was awesome. Thanks again for offering to hunt with me, Ness." The five year old told me.

"Don't sweat it!" I pinched his cheeks. "Hey, so about the hunting though. I understand you prefer to hunt with me because we have the same view on how we hunt our prey, we don't kill or drain their blood like the others. I get why it bothers you. I get it. But I don't think Aunt Rose gets it you know."

He looked down, his hands in his pockets.

"She loves hunting with you, you know and when you tell her you'd prefer not to hunt with her and Emmett it hurts her because she thinks you don't want to hunt with them at all. That you don't like hunting with them. That you don't want to bond with them."

"That isn't my intention." I heard the cracking in his voice at the thought of hurting his mom's feelings.

"I know. I know you don't mean to hurt their feelings." I said as I rested my hand onto his shoulder as we began walking back.

"But don't you think you need to sit down with them and tell them how you really feel,"

"But—But if I do that, will that mean you and I won't hunt together anymore?" He asked. "I don't only hunt with you because I think it's convenient, I genuinely enjoy hunting with you, Ness. You and I are alike and it's fun to be around someone like me."

"Oh, Cartie!" I smiled, pulling him into a side hug. "Of course I love hunting with you too. That won't change." I told him.

He smiled.

"In fact, we can hunt again next week if you'd like. Maybe Jacob can join this time?" I suggested.

He sighed and his smile dropped into a frown. "No, he doesn't."

I rolled my eyes. I guess you're not Rosalie Hale's child if you don't have the same disdain for Nessie's boyfriend, her wolfie.

I don't think Carter dislikes Jacob though. I think he just prefers not to see him every single day since that's almost been the norm.

Speaking of Jacob. I still haven't told him one crucial detail about my trip to New York. That I'd be spending much of it with Nahuel!

I guess I was afraid of him getting paranoid again. I don't even think my dad knows about it. If he does then he's handling it well. Or maybe it doesn't bother him that much at all since Nahuel and I are just friends.

I think after the talking I gave Nahuel at my birthday party really cemented that fact. I just don't know why Jake isn't convinced.

Time was running out though. I was going to New York tomorrow. If Jake didn't trust me then we will have a problem.

"What's bothering you, Ness? You look like you have a lot on your mind." Carter asked.

I giggled. "You have no idea."

"Wanna talk about it?" The five year old asked.

I could definitely tell him. He understood so much. His mental and emotional maturity was triple times more in tune than a normal five year old. He was way ahead than kids his age, in some cases, way more ahead than I ever was and other instances, not so much but still pretty significant.

"So, I don't know. It's nothing super serious. I'm in quite a predicament right now. I have this friend who I really don't want to hurt, you know, because he means a lot to me as a friend but then I have this other very close friend who doesn't particularly like my friend. And sometimes I just wish they'd all just get along!"

Ugh!

Carter frowned. "Are you trying to hide that you're really talking about the icy relationship between Jake and Nahuel?"

"Was it working?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. You suck at keeping veiling things, Ness."

"Thanks a lot." I giggled.

"And yeah I've noticed the 'Vanilla Ice' energy between those two. I don't know why though. You're with Jacob, bound by some witchy wolfy juju so he has nothing to be worried about."

"Exactly!" I told him. "I mean this is really immature right?"

"Totally." He replied. "Says the five year old hybrid," He referred to himself.

I laughed. "I don't know, I mean Jake handles it a lot better than Nahuel though. He isn't really threatened by him at all. He just finds it uncomfortable the way Nahuel constantly gawks at me whenever we're together, I don't either but…"

"So it's more about the other guy than Jake, right?"

I nodded. "Precisely."

He shrugged. "I think you should just talk to them, you know. Lay everything on the table. Make it clear to Nahuel that nothing will ever happen between you two and let Jake know not to get worked up over guys staring at you, he just has to deal with it."

I furrowed my eyebrows and halted as I stared down at the kid, amused. Hard to believe he's only seven months old.

"Are you sure you're five?"

He shrugged. "I pick my nose sometimes?"

I laughed hard. "You know you're a pretty smart kid."

"Yeah, but I'm more pretty." He told me.

I smiled. He's definitely Rosalie's son.

"Wanna go check out what's happening at the cliff?" He asked me.

I haven't been to the border of California in a while.

"Yeah but we're not swimming."

"Ugh! You just wanna suck the fun outta everything." He murmured under his breath.

"Hey! I don't wanna bring you home with hypothermia and Rosalie Hale has my head for dinner."

"She won't have your head. The least she could have are your arms. She isn't that cruel." He told me.

I laughed.

"Come on." I sighed as I bent my knees and gestured for him to hop onto my back.

He jumped up and down in excitement before hopping onto my back.

"Comfortable up there?" I asked, looking at him at the corner of my eye.

He nodded his head viciously.

"Alright." I replied as I charged for the woods.

I dropped him mid-run and we continued our race where we left it.

"I'm winning!" He laughed as he surpassed me.

I guess that big deer he had energized him up it seems.

I chuckled. "Okay, let's slow down okay. You don't wanna run off the edge of the cliff."

He didn't listen.

"Hey, Carter! Did you hear me?" I called.

He laughed as he made a wrong turn.

"Car—Carter!" I shrieked.

Oh my god! Kids!

I stopped hearing his laugh three seconds later. I halted in my tracks.

"Carter?!" I called.

Oh god. Don't tell me I lost him. Rosalie and Emmett are going to kill me before flipping out. Why did he have to run off?!

"Carter!" I yelped.

I began walking briskly through the bushes he made a turn into as I searched for him.

"Where are you?!" I murmured. "Rosalie's going to kill me." I whispered to myself, fear clear in my tone.

These are one of the times Carter's adventurous streak got him into trouble.

I saw the back of Carter's head in the center of a small field close to the clearing.

"Car–" I stopped myself as I entered the field to see a tall man standing yards away from the boy.

I ran to Carter and pulled him close to me.

I surveyed the man quickly. He was dressed in grey V-neck sweater – where you could see his upper torso was covered in tattoos – and dark jeans. His body wasn't my concern. I was searching for his eye color. A piercing blue instead of a searing red. So he wasn't a vampire.

But something about him was off. What was a random man doing in the middle of the woods? He wasn't a hiker, he didn't seem the adventure type and he didn't seem lost so he must have an agenda of being here.

"Carter. There you are." I said, not taking my eyes off the man and tightened my grip on the boy who held onto my forearm. "Sorry, sir, my little brother and I are just taking a jog and he got a little carried away."

The man smiled sinisterly but didn't reply.

I attempted a smile back.

"Let's get going." I muttered under my breath as I took Carter's hand.

"You shouldn't be out here in the woods all alone, you know." The man finally spoke.

I halted in my tracks.

"You're right. Which is why we'll be on our way." I replied.

"You never know who's lurking." We heard him whisper.

I didn't pay him any mind and just continued walking, Carter's hand firmly in my grasp.

"I'm sorry." Carter apologized, his head down.

"It's fine. Just don't run off like that again, okay?" I said.

He nodded, shedding a tiny tear from his eye.

Poor child was scared.

My heart ached a little.

"Come here," I said, scooping him up into my arms and onto my hip whilst he nestled his head into my neck and tightened his arms around my neck as I ran us back home.

… …

 _ **Jacob Black**_

I got back home from a long day at work. I was swarming in cars and this time, the heavy vehicle kind. Yeah, I'm freaking exhausted. And all I really wanted to do was sit back, kick my feet up on the couch with my Nessie by my side as we watch some old movies.

But what do I have? Embry sitting on the said couch with a girl he'd invited over to stay for the night it seems.

I rolled my eyes as I shut the door and throwing my leather jacket on the rack.

"Hey, Jake!" Embry called out. "Fancy face, this is my buddy Jacob, Jacob meet Fancy Face – or Madison if you prefer formalities. Met each other at the gym today. You'll be seeing a lot of her."

I had to refrain from laughing aloud at the term I heard far too often to count. _You'll be seeing a lot of her_ was what Embry said of many of his pursuits he brought home.

"Hello, Jacob. It's a pleasure to meet you." Madison – a girl with fake blonde extensions and fake boobs to boot – said in a seductive tone, it seemed, as she gave me a quick once-over.

I gave her a slight nod as I opened the refrigerator door to grab a can of Dr. Pepper.

"You and I are going to have fun tonight."

"What makes you think I'm staying the night?" The unbelievably hormonal girl, didn't look older than nineteen or twenty, giggled annoyingly.

"Oh, you're definitely staying the night." Embry said smoothly, his arm around her shoulders with his other hand on her bare thigh. "I know exactly what we're going to do tonight."

She giggled like a hyena. "Do you?"

"Mhmm," Embry said with a bite of the lip, staring at her chest area.

"Hmm. Okay." The girl replied.

I rolled my eyes and pretended to gag myself. Embry caught this, looking at me at the corner of my eyes, staring at him disapprovingly.

"You know what, Fancy face. Why don't you take that shower I promised you I'd give you?"

She chuckled as Embry extended his hand out to help her off the couch.

"That's what I'm here for." She said.

"Yeah you are." Embry said as he directed her to the shower. "Left, second door." He told her.

The girl smiled at him before turning to wink at me.

"Maybe I'll join you in a few minutes?" He said it in such a way to make it a statement rather than a suggestive question.

"I don't know, maybe if Jacob joins in?" She asked, leaning against the wall and staring back at me.

I almost choked on my drink and spat it out.

Uh…What?

Embry laughed at me.

"Nah. He's too much of a bore to do that."

Madison sighed suggestively. "Maybe next time."

"Highly – Highly doubtful." I muttered.

She blew me a kiss and waved before making her way to the bathroom.

"She's hot isn't she?"

I growled under my breath, my teeth clenched and eyes daggering my now former best friend.

"What's the look for, Jake?" Em sighed.

I then began throwing nuts at him.

He laughed. "Ow!"

"Why did you bring a _hooker_ into my apartment?" I whispered the word low.

"Hooker?" He frowned as made his way to fridge to grab something small to chow on.

"Yeah! Hooker." I said. "If you think you living here with Seth and I means you can just bring any random girl every other night then you're sorely mistaken. I could kick you out!"

"But you won't, you love me too much!"

I groaned. "Em…"

"I have my needs okay! And besides, I don't bring random girls every other night. You know Ava, right?"

How wouldn't I? I hear her all the time every Saturday night as I _try_ to fall asleep.

"She's like the only girl you bring over that's been here four times."

"Five, you were at Nessie's the one night."

I snarled. "My god."

I swear to god, I was on the verge of killing him.

"You look beaten up? Was work a bitch?"

"And traffic." I told him. "Where's Seth?"

"He's probably somewhere doing the nasty with his girl Alex."

I nodded. Right.

"How do you expect Jennifer to fall for you if you sleep with random bimbos every so often?" I asked.

"Oh, she's going to fall for me. But I'm not going to dispel my desires because she's taking her dandy time to come around."

"You know, it's a two-way street when it comes to love."

"Ew!" He spat in disgust. "Who said anything about love?"

"Don't mess with the girl's heart, Em."

"Since when do you care about Jennifer's feelings?" Embry laughed as he finished off his beer from the other night.

"She's not some random bimbo. You can't toy with her emotions."

"Hey, Jake. You're my best friend but honestly, what I do with whomever is not your business dude. I don't talk about how Nessie has stripped you from your manhood."

"No she hasn't."

"You manscape now dude! She has got you so whipped."

"How do you even know that?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"You kind of leave evidence in the shower. Which by the way…Ew dude."

"Okay, whatever, do what you want but not on my couch, okay." I told him. "I'm heading over to the Cullen's for dinner. Want me to bring anything?"

"Nope!" He answered as he slipped his shirt off and made his way to the bathroom.

I took that as my cue to leave. I grabbed my bike keys and helmet and took my leather jacket off the rack before slipping out of my apartment.

… …

I parked my bike on the Cullen driveway and then made my way up to the house.

As I walked through the doors of the mansion, I could hear a heavy discussion going on in the living room.

"Guys, nothing happened. No need to cause concern when there isn't any facts. We don't want Jacob losing it as well." I heard my Nessie say.

"Why don't you want losing it?" I asked as I entered the room.

Nessie's lips agape as she saw me enter the room.

"Jake! Glad you could make it." Bella greeted me.

I just nodded but I didn't move my eyes from my mate who looked slightly irritable to everyone else but I could tell she was shaken.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nessie encountered a potential threat when she went hunting with Carter." Edward told me.

"Dad!" Nessie moaned and sighed.

"What were you going to tell him?" Edward asked. I guess he was reading Nessie's mind.

She kept quiet.

"What threat?"

"Not a vampire." Ness said.

"But not a human." Jasper said.

"We're not sure though." Bella said.

"What happened?" I turned to my mate with concerned eyes.

"Carter and I were hunting, and I think I made the mistake of allowing us to go a little bit further than the riverbank. We traveled to the clearing when we met a man in a small field close to the cliff."

"Suspicious as to why he's in the middle of the woods alone." Carlisle said.

"If he isn't a vampire and you assume he isn't human than what could he even be?" I asked.

"I have a theory." Edward probed. "He could very well be a Lurker,"

"Lurker?" Rosalie asked, caressing a sleeping Carter on her lap.

"Lurkers are what rouge wolves are called,"

I don't remember being called a lurker.

"Not shape-shifters, Jacob but real wolves." Edward replied to my thought. "Lurkers or in modern terminology, Omega's are Lone Wolves. The Children of the Moon wolves who do not run in packs."

"Oh, kind of like Ray Parker?" Nessie asked.

I frowned. And Justin.

"Precisely," Carlisle nodded.

"Before Caius almost hunted The Children of the Moon into extinction a century ago, werewolves hunted and ran in packs. Similar to the Quileute wolves although, there wasn't a sense of duty or sense of brotherhood as there is with Jake and his brothers. The werewolves had a sense of enforced loyalty and obedience to their Alpha. Like their free will has been stripped from them every night of a full moon. It's almost excruciatingly painful to break free from that connection. The only way to truly free yourself from an Alpha is by killing the Alpha which is not easy at all because of the enforced sense of obedience and loyalty.

Werewolves aren't moved by duty of protecting the human race. They're very much like vampires in that way. They don't make spectacles of themselves, they're not in the supernatural world to protect. The wolf gene isn't hereditarily past down but is transferred by a simple bite and on the first full moon after the bite, they go into transition."

"Eleazar and I encountered a few of them when we spent our time with the Volturi, separately of course. They're very powerful creatures but they significantly become less powerful when they're not running in packs." Carlisle told.

"Which would explain why some of the wolves who have survived Caius' wrath keep a very low key profile in public life." Edward said.

Carlisle nodded his head. "I haven't encountered a Child of the Moon in over a century. Ray Parker is the only recent one."

"He's also kind of not the only one." I said.

I turned to her. What did she say? She knew about more werewolves?

All eyes were on her.

"Justin is sort of…A _werewolf_?" Nessie whispered the word.

"Your ex-boyfriend?" Alice squeaked.

I closed my eyes, nodding my head.

"How come none of us knew about it?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, how long have you known?" Emmett asked me.

"Hey, I only found out in April. The night of the prom." Nessie recalled.

I gave her a frown. I think she did mention once to me about her…ex…being a supernatural creature. I think she mentioned someone saving her from being locked in the school's boiler-room the night of Charles' attack. Was it Justin and his werewolf abilities that helped her out that night?

Edward answered my thoughts. "I remember Justin breaking the steel door to get Nessie out of there that night before we came to the scene." He said looking at Jasper and Emmett.

"This was the night the jackass AngelVamp tried to attack the school?" Emmett asked.

Nessie's dad nodded his porcelain head, his eyebrows creased as if he was in grave thought.

"I guess we'd need to talk to Ray Parker and Justin. Maybe they know of any werewolves in town?" Jasper said.

I could tell the blonde was interested in this riveting conversation about frankly, fake wolves.

"Wait, I have a question." I raised, quizzical. "So if these so called 'wolves' you're talking about…"

"They are wolves, Jacob." Edward told me.

"Whatever," I muttered. "If these wolves really are so dangerous that it almost scared the venom out of Caius' ass, then why are we openly approaching them? Aren't vampires and werewolves sworn enemies?"

"Yes, other vampires are." Carlisle said. "But we are not seeking to make enemies with any member of the supernatural world."

"Yeah, see how easily we accepted your smelly ass, mutt?" Rose spat out.

I could literally hear her venom sizzling. Ooh. I'm _so_ **scared**.

I ignored her. Although she did mention something interesting that I've been meaning to ask.

"Do the Children of the Moon smell as repulsive to you guys as we do to you?" I asked Carlisle.

"In some cases, wolves are able to master the art of masking their animalistic scent in their human form which makes it easy for them to lurk and hunt in plain sight. It's a protecting mechanism they develop with passing time." Carlisle said.

I nodded. "But those who aren't able to mask their scent yet? What about the puppies?"

"Puppies? I'm not following?"

"You know, Doc." I urged. "W—When they first turn after the bite? I don't know what they call them. Surely they don't call themselves newborns like vampires who've just began their transition so, I mean wouldn't that make them puppies?"

"Good question," Emmett muttered, intrigued at the thought.

"Yes, Jacob. They call newly turned werewolves puppies." Edward replied in a certain tone I didn't quite pick up.

"Really?"

He rolled his eyes. "No," He said before rambling on about something else.

I guess that was the end of the conversation.

I was just asking a question. What's his deal?

"Okay! So I think we've established that there was no immediate threat today. Now can I go prepare for my trip to New York tomorrow?" Nessie announced as she shot up from her seat.

She gave a sleeping Carter a kiss on the head and smiled at Rosalie as she had her hand on her face, probably uttering something sentimental to her before dropping her hand.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be going to the other house to pack my bags. Jake?" She said, looking at me as she walked toward me.

I glanced up at her and peered into the milk chocolate eyes I fell in love with since the second I laid eyes on her. I took the hand she was extending out to me and played with it.

"But –"

 _I'm hungry._

I thought that's what I was here for.

"Jacob? Before you go, would you like me to prepare something for you to eat? I'm sure you're starving after a long day at work." Esme offered.

I looked at the matriarch before looking up into my mate's eyes with hopeful eyes and eager smile.

She smiled and sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, please!" I uttered.

… …

Nessie and I walked into her bedroom, myself, closing the door behind us. She exhaled a heavy sigh as she dropped her little side bag and collapsed onto her bed, making the thud sound.

"Today was quite a day. My family refused to stop yapping!" She chuckled.

"What time is it?" She asked, mostly to herself as she checked her smart watch. "It's only past eight?!"

I moved my way around her room, halting at her working desk where her school books, monitor and Macbook where. I smiled as I leaned my lower back against the edge of the desk as I took the small rubbery football shaped stress ball she left near her workbooks and began playing with it.

"I mean, it was a given my dad would overreact since he's well…my dad but I didn't think he and everybody be asking so many questions." She recalled stressfully.

"Anyway, glad it's all airbrushed out and I can breathe again. Finally I can prep for my trip to New York which I haven't gotten around to doing what with everything that's going on with school, the wedding. Maybe I should've taken Alice's offer up to packing my bag for me…or maybe not. Who knows what that woman will throw in my luggage? Better be safe than sorry, my mom always says."

I nodded.

And then there was a moment of silence.

Nessie shot her head up to look at me, with a furrow between her brows.

"You're uncharacteristically quiet. What's up?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

She cocked an eyebrow. "You and I both know that's not true."

I sighed as I set ball back and made my way over to her bedside. I sat on the edge of her bed whilst she sat up, curling her feet up and sitting on them so she could have a better angle when facing me.

"What's wrong, Jake?"

I forced a smile and rested my large hand onto her warm bare thigh and began stroking her snow-like marble skin up to the fabrics of her sweat shorts and down to her protruding shin.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked in a monotone, not exactly answering her question.

"Yeah I'm fine. Jake." She pleaded, concern flooding her face. "You're scaring me. Will you please tell me what's going on?"

I pressed my lips together and stared at Nessie's gorgeous fingers, her nails painted a dark crimson red, on my thigh.

"W-when did you think to tell me you'll be going to New York with _Nahuel_?" I questioned.

Her face was in shock and then in what looked like shame.

"How do you know about that?" She said, moving her hands that were on my thigh and fiddling with fingers.

"Your dad filled me in on your plans a couple of days ago over the phone." I told her.

She sighed. "Of course he did."

"He's just a concerned dad wondering why his daughter just decides to up and leave the state with a man who's been pining after you for…years it seems."

"Don't be dramatic. It hasn't been years." She laughed.

I sighed. "My point is, why did you keep this from me for two weeks now?"

"Because I was afraid of you getting like _this_!" She retorted, gesturing to my demeanor.

I frowned. "Like what?"

"Like this! Getting all worked up and jealous over nothing. I knew you would overreact."

"I'm not like 'this' because I'm jealous of you going to New York with a man that isn't me." I told her. "You and I tell each other everything. I don't remember when that changed."

"God, we're not even going to New York together. He was already on his way to New York and it happened to fall on the same weekend of my own trip. He invited me to view a gallery with him and explore some of his old stomping grounds he visited when he lived in the state for a few months."

"Okay and you didn't think to tell me this why?" I pointed out, getting up. "Ness, it hurts me to know you don't think you can tell me these sort of things."

"And it hurts to know that you don't trust me." She said.

What? What gave her that idea? I don't trust her?

"Jake, you and Nahuel have been snarky and snippy at each other for months now like you're on some reality show."

"Me? Snarky?"

"Okay. It's not so much you as it is him but you weren't particularly thrilled when he came here." She told me.

I chuckled. "Wow."

"What?!" She snarled.

I guffawed. "Says the person who overreacted over said man's sister _supposedly_ out to steal me away from you."

She gave me the squinted eyes and pursed lips look.

"So what? You're saying I'm a hypocrite?"

"I never said that." I pointed.

"No, that's what you're implying, right? That I'm the _hypocritical teenage girl who thinks she's allowed to be jealous of girls staring at her boyfriend_ but can't point out when she thinks her boyfriend is doing the same?" She scoffed as she reached for her luggage and began packing.

"Nessie, I'm not going to have you drag me into a fight here."

" _I'm_ not fighting. You're the one who brought it up. Not me."

"Because you didn't tell me!"

"So I must run down my daily activities to you like I'm reporting to my boss or master?" I said. "You and I are in a relationship, yes. But that doesn't mean we need to be tied together at the hip all the time."

"I thought you were okay with that? You keep going on about how we don't spend enough time together like we used to."

"Yes and I cherish the time we do spend together but if you haven't noticed, I have a life as well! A separate entity from my life with my seemingly, _controlling_ boyfriend." She said, not looking at me as she said this.

Wait. She thought I was controlling? I mean I get that I'm very protective over her but I never thought she saw it as me being controlling. That's not at all the way I wanted my mate to be left feeling. That I'm just a controlling boyfriend.

"Controlling? Seriously?"

She saw my hurt expression and instantly I could see her eyes filled with regret.

She sighed. "I'm just saying…I have my dad telling me I can't grow up and make my own decisions, I can't let my boyfriend dictate who I choose to befriend."

"I'm most definitely not doing that. That's far from what my concern is." I told her. "I'm more concerned that my mate has lost complete and utter trust in me."

"Yeah, well you know how I feel."

She gave me a look I don't think I've ever seen her give to me before. A look I would never wanna be on the receiving end of.

She scoffed before dropping a few layers of her clothes in her bag.

"I need to get back to packing…" She said, trailing off for a second, possibly contemplating her next words.

Words I would think would render me broken into pieces.

"So, I think you should go." She said, glancing back at the door but not at me.

Which to me told me she was feeling even more pain saying those words. And just looking at me would make things worse.

So I made the subconscious decision of doing us both a favor of not wanting to hurt each other any more.

"I guess I should." I muttered under my breath although I was sure she heard clearly.

I began making my way to the door but halting in my tracks to turn back at my mate who I could visibly see shaking, as if she was holding back something. I sighed before painfully walking out of the doors.

I wouldn't see her for the coming days and instead on letting her go happy, I let her go angry with.

Who could sleep after that?

… …

 **A/N: I'm back! Yes I haven't died or disappeared but now I'm back. This was long overdue. I was originally going to continue on to when Nessie met with Nahuel in New York but there was a lot of ground I needed to cover before then. I wanted to show the brother and sister dynamic between Carter and Nessie and Jake's reaction to the news Nessie would be spending the weekend with a man who's been pining for her for a while now.**

 **What do you think?**

 **Please review!**


End file.
